LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS
by amane2306
Summary: Cuando Kagome le pide a la perla que se destruya todo resplandece, aturdida como estaba es transportada lejos, despertara sola, cambiada y como el arma más poderosa, codiciada y temida por muchos. Perdida ante su desconcierto se topa con la persona que menos espero, unos ojos ámbar fríos, la buscaban, la vigilaban. Perdida en el tiempo, debe regresar pero él no planea dejarla ir.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con "" y en cursiva.**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

La trama se centrara casi al final de, el anime INUYASHA, cuando kagome es llevada por el meido hacia el interior de la perla e inuyasha va en busca de ella, desde ahí ambientare la historia a mi gusto. GRACIAS POR LEER.

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 1**

-Dime miko ¿cuál es tu deseo? –Pregunto la perla, Kagome estaba asustada y desesperada, no toleraba estar en esa oscuridad sola, sus amigos no se encontraban en ningún lado y la perla parecía presionarla cada vez más a que pida un deseo, sabía que no debía confiar en ella, era engañosa y aunque su temor la incitaba a pedir salir de esa oscuridad, sabía que no debía decir nada hasta no estar segura de lo que eso desembocaría.

-No quiero pedir nada ¡deja de preguntar! –Pidió ella desesperada, la voz corrupta de la perla resonaba en sus oídos torturándola, no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría todo eso.

-¡Tú también debes pedirme un deseo! ¡Si no nunca saldrás de aquí! –Sentencio la perla, asustándola hasta hacerla temblar. _"no quiero morir aquí" "Inuyasha"_

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo también? –Pregunto nerviosa, pero la perla parecía ya no querer hablar.

En ese momento escucho la voz de Inuyasha que la llamaba desesperado, volteo a todas partes buscando el origen de la voz pero no lo veía en ninguna parte, hasta que sintió una presencia tras de sí, sabía que era él, fijo su mirada llorosa y lo vio justo al lado, estaba preocupado, se abrazo a él sin perder tiempo y sin que ella lo hubiera imaginado sintió los labios de Inuyaha rozando los suyos en un beso suave.

En el momento en el que deshicieron el beso, ella se armo de valor y decidió pedir su deseo final. –Voy a pedir mi deseo. –Dijo segura de sí misma. – ¡Quiero que te destruyas! ¡Para siempre! –Afirmo, y la perla empezó a resquebrajarse en mil pedazos y exploto, desapareciendo e iluminando toda la oscuridad, Inuyasha tomo con más fuerza la mano de Kagome al sentir el fuerte resplandor de poder que causo la perla, pero cuando la vio a su lado está también resplandecía intensamente.

-Kagome ¡¿qué ocurre?! –Pregunto temeroso, pero ya no sentía su mano, era como si se desvaneciera en el aire.

-Inu…yasha… –La voz de ella apenas podía salir de su garganta, tenía miedo y estaba agitada, la respiración le fallaba y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. De pronto la luz se intensifico y se dejo ver como varias luces salían del cuerpo de Kagome desplegándose y perdiéndose en el vacío y luego todo quedo en blanco, no se podía ver nada.

… ***************************…**

En una aldea pequeña, se encontraban unos pobladores muy asustados por los raros acontecimientos que se habían venido suscitando.

-¿Dígame para que he sido requerido en esta aldea? –Preguntaba un monje anciano.

-Lamentamos haberlo hecho venir su excelencia Kaoru-sama. –Decían los ancianos de la aldea. –Lo que pasa es que desde hace unos días, hay un extraño resplandor que rodea una cueva cercana a la aldea, y desde que empezó eso ha habido constantes temblores, que nos dejan sinceramente muy asustados, y lo que más nerviosos nos tiene es que cuando intentamos acercarnos, una barrera extraña nos repele.

-Ya entiendo. Podría ser la guarida de un demonio, llévenme a ver la cueva. –Pedía el monje mientras era guiado hacia el lugar.

-Puedo sentir una gigantesca energía emanar de la cueva. –Decía con gran asombro el monje.

-¡¿Es una energía demoniaca?! –Preguntaban con miedo los ancianos.

-No. Se trata de una energía espiritual, eso es lo que me asombra más, la energía es inmensa, nunca había sentido nada como esto –Contestaba el monje, tratando de acercarse a la cueva y siendo repelido por el campo de protección.

-Es extraño, la cueva no debería repeler a otros que posean energía espiritual, pero esta repele a todos por igual –Decía sin quitar la cara de sorpresa que tenia.

-¡¿Entonces cree que pase algo malo!? –Preguntaban temerosos.

-La energía espiritual, no podrá hacerles ningún daño, porque son seres humanos, pero de lo que puedo estar seguro es que algo asombroso está por venir cuando el ser que reside adentro salga. –Decía el monje con seriedad. Todos se asustaron mucho más al oír las palabras del monje.

-No se preocupen, no creo que lo que reside aquí los dañe, pero vengan a presentar sus respetos siempre que puedan. –Finalizaba el monje, para luego ser despachado por los aldeanos que se quedaron más tranquilos con sus consejos, y eso hicieron, traían ofrendas y siempre venían a orar y dar sus respetos.

Con el pasar del tiempo el rumor sobre la presencia espiritual no tardo en expandirse, decían que era la energía espiritual más intensa que se haya sentido incluso más de lo que se había podido sentir cuando la Gran Miko Midoriko aun vivía, los aldeanos sin falta presentaban sus respetos y muchos viajeros emprendían viajes lejanos solo para llegar a esa aldea a recibir los buenos augurios de esta, incluso un campo de energía cubría la aldea, que los protegía de todos los seres malignos con malas intenciones que desearan irrumpir; pero lo más extraño del campo de fuerza es que se les permitía el paso a algunos seres sobrenaturales y hanyous que venían sin la intención de provocar ningún daño; al principio los aldeanos se alarmaron ante esto, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando, convirtiéndose así la aldea en un refugio tanto para humanos, como para demonios y hanyous sin intenciones oscuras; y en honor al ser espiritual cambiaron el nombre de la aldea a la aldea Shin.

Todos los habitantes, empezaron a narrar leyendas acerca de lo que creían que habitaba en ese lugar sagrado, y terminaron por creer que aquel ser, era el espíritu de un santo de gran corazón que vino a salvarlos, por el sufrimiento y las constantes guerras que habían pasado. Es por ese hecho que en sus rezos lo llamaban Shin que significaba corazón.

Así transcurrieron los años de manera tranquila, hasta que la calma se acabo cuando una horda de centenares de youkais se dispuso ingresar de manera brusca al campo de fuerza, los aldeanos veían con temor como los youkais y monstruos se acercaban, todos empezaron a entrar en pánico resguardándose en sus cabañas, y otros no cabían del shock y solo estaban rígidos esperando el momento en que llegaran, pero ni bien estos hacían conexión con el campo se purificaban al instante, aun así seguían insistiendo en el ataque, tanto que por la potencia con la que intentaban romper la barrera la tierra temblaba con brusquedad, pasaron horas hasta que el ataque cesara ante la vista temerosa de los pobladores, que veían con alivio como la barrera había resistido tanto. El respeto que tenían hacia la santidad Shin creció en gran magnitud, haciendo que todos preparen una ceremonia y un altar ante la gran cueva, pero grande fue su sorpresa al presenciar a la persona que salía dentro de ella.

… **.********************…..**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, todo estaba oscuro, pensó en levantarse rápidamente pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, era como si estuviera completamente entumido, hizo más esfuerzo logrando al fin moverse, trato de enfocar mejor la vista para ver el lugar en donde se encontraba. _"¿Porque esta tan oscuro aquí_?" Se sentía extraña, toco su garganta al sentir que la voz a penas y le salía. La vista empezó a mejorar al ver el pequeño brillo que se vislumbraba desde arriba, vio el lugar con más claridad y no pudo evitar alarmarse al encontrarse en una gran cueva oscura –¿Que hago en este lugar? –Se pregunto nuevamente en voz alta, tratando de aclararse la voz que aun le salía de forma extraña, pero cuando poso sus ojos en sus manos fue cuando se llevo la mayor de las sorpresas. Se levanto rápidamente observando su pequeño cuerpo. –¿Que me paso? –Se pregunto asustada, queriendo entrar en un ataque de pánico por verse a sí misma de esa forma, mientras se removía inquieta tocando su cuerpo para asegurarse a sí misma de que era ella tropezó con algo y cayo de bruces al suelo, vio entonces la luz a lo lejos y queriendo ir en esa dirección tomo su carcaf con flechas que había sido el culpable de su caída y levanto el arco que se encontraba mas allá, o más bien lo arrastro al ser este muy grande para ella.

Al salir de la cueva por un momento la luz del día la encegueció, pero fue recuperando la visión, y se quedo estática al ver a todos esos aldeanos que la veían con cara de sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, hasta que vio como los aldeanos le daban una reverencia solemne, no supo cómo comportarse en ese instante, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que sintió que las visión le fallaba y perdió la conciencia.

…..****************…..

Pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser varios murmullos y susurros de lo que supuso serian muchas personas, abrió los ojos muy despacio y vio a diez personas hablar con rostros preocupados, hasta que notaron que ella había despertado, y después de una muy cortes reverencia la miraron fijamente.

Ella entendió que algo extraño estaba pasando, se levanto aun sintiéndose diferente y miro a las personas sentadas a dos metros de ella. –¿Como llegue aquí? –Pregunto ella.

Aquellas personas la miraron confundidos, hasta que el hombre de más edad entre ellos decidió hablar. –Eso mismo deseábamos preguntarle a usted Shin-sama. –Contesto él anciano que tenía un porte de seriedad bastante imponente.

-¿Shin-sama? –Pregunto ella desconcertada.

-Ese es el nombre que le pusimos a la santidad guardiana de la aldea, pero nunca nos imaginaríamos que fuera una mujer y menos aun que fuera una niña tan pequeña. –Respondió con lo que parecía ser una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Se refiere a que ustedes creían que yo era una santidad guardiana? –Pregunta tratando de entender por completo lo que decía aquel hombre que la estaba empezando a irritar con su escrutinio y mirada de desprecio.

Otro de los hombres intervino, uno que tenía una mirada más respetuosa. –Nuestra aldea era una muy pobre y victima de cientos de ataques de youkais casi todos los días, por ser uno de los puntos neutrales y fronterizos entre las tierras del oeste y las del este. Pero un día un campo de protección apareció en la cueva que se encuentra en el lado norte, fue algo extraño para nosotros, pensamos que era obra de un youkai ya que nos repelía incluso a nosotros que éramos seres humanos, luego nos enteramos que era energía espiritual, comenzamos a venerar al guardián que vivía adentro y poco tiempo después una enorme kekai se levanto en toda la aldea protegiéndonos de los youkais que querían invadirnos, pero al mismo tiempo esa kekai deja pasar a hanyous y seres sobrenaturales sin malas intenciones, estuvimos asustados, pero conforme paso el tiempo se hizo costumbre. –Cuenta el hombre, que poco a poco cambio su tono a uno de admiración.

-¡Pero ya sabemos que usted no puede ser un guardián santo! –Dijo el anciano que la miraba con cierto desprecio, ganándose la atención de todos los que la miraban con recelo.

-Tienen razón. –Contesta ella molesta con todos aquellos que la veían de esa forma odiosa. –¡Yo no soy un guardián! ¡Ni menos una santa! ¡Y mi nombre no es Shin! ¡Mi nombre es Kagome! _"¡Haberse visto! ¡Semejante descortecia_!"–Responde ella con tanta seguridad que asombro a muchos de los que estaban ahí. –Y si me disculpan, tengo mis propios asuntos que atender ¡Gracias por su hospitalidad! –Dijo lo último con algo de ironía, para levantarse dispuesta a irse. Hasta que sintió como todos los demás se levantaban como impidiendo su paso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto ella molesta al ver que no querían dejarla pasar.

-No puede irse de aquí cuando usted quiera, si la dejamos salir usted será un peligro. –Respondió el mayor de los ancianos.

-¡Yo me voy cuando yo quiera! ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a retenerme aquí, además ¡yo nunca lastimaría a nadie! –Contesto Kagome, caminando en dirección a la salida.

La mayoría de los hombres no se atrevieron a tratar de retenerla, algunos por respeto, otros por miedo, pero el mayor de todos la detuvo sin pensarlo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella empezaba a removerse tratando de zafarse, pero era muy pequeña para ello.

A pesar de las quejas y los gritos que ella les daba a aquellos hombres, aquel hombre tosco al que llamaban Takeshi la llevo hasta una habitación cerrada con apenas una pequeña ventana a lo alto.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA! –Grito ella molesta por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. –¡Como puede ser posible que todo esto me este pasando! Me veo como un niña pequeña, Inuyasha desapareció, no sé cómo llegue a este aldea, y no sé porque… ¡PORQUE MALTRATAN A UNA NIÑA TAN PEQUEÑA COMO YO! –Dijo lo último con la ira queriendo salir de su pequeño cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando ahí, su garganta ya no daba, había gritado cientos de maldiciones y nadie venia en su ayuda, incluso grito decenas de "Abajo" esperando escuchar el retumbe de la tierra ansiando que Inuyasha la estuviera buscando. Escucho que la puerta al fin se abría con la esperanza de que sus amigos o Inuyasha la hayan encontrado pero solo vio entrar a una mujer anciana.

La mayor se acerco con un cuenco de lo que parecía un guiso y otro con arroz, a Kagome se le hizo agua la boca y antes de que siquiera la mujer le dijera que puede comer, ella tomo los alimentos para comer de forma desesperada, como si no hubiera comido hacia años.

-Le traje agua para lavarla y ropa nueva. –Le indica la mayor al ver que Kagome ya casi había acabado su comida.

-Muchas gracias señora. –Le sonrió Kagome dejando al lado los platos de comida ya vacios, observando el recipiente de agua, viendo su reflejo en este, se miro detenidamente, toco su rostro con cuidado como si de otra persona se tratara, era ella misma solo que parecía que hubiera vuelto a la época en la que tenía ocho años, aunque con algunos cambios que pareció descolocarla, una piel más clara y pálida, sus labios rosados como si se hubiera propuesto pintárselos, el iris de sus ojos chocolate con motas rosas y su largo cabello azabache con mechones rosa por lo bajo. –¿Que me paso? –Pregunto para sí misma olvidándose de que no estaba sola.

-Usted parece una pequeña diosa. –Dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Kagome. –Bueno es claro que no es una diosa, pero es tan hermosa que muchas de las personas creen que lo es. –Dijo la mayor sonriéndole dulcemente.

El jefe de la aldea Takeshi, había ordenado que se tenga sumo cuidado con la pequeña pero ella no podía ver a Kagome con desconfianza, pues era una niña muy hermosa y no parecía querer hacerle daño a nadie, es mas muchos pensaban como ella, por eso afuera de la pequeña cabaña en donde la habían encerrado habían algunos aldeanos que oraban en agradecimiento a los años de protección que les había brindado la pequeña.

…..***********…

-¡Esa niña es un peligro! ¡No sabemos en qué momento se pueda poner en nuestra contra! –Decía Takeshi al consejo de la aldea.

-Pero ella nos protegió con su kekai, además el monje Kaoru-san uno de los más sabios y poderosos, dijo que lo que emanaba de ella era energía espiritual. –Comento otro de los ancianos del consejo que no veía con malos ojos a Kagome.

-Es cierto que nos protegió ¡Pero eso fue mientras se encontraba inconsciente! ¡Ahora que esta despierta no sabemos si con una rabieta pueda matarnos a todos! ¡Todos de seguro sospechan que si esa niña se molesta con nosotros podría destruirnos a todos! –Dijo iracundo, tratando de convencer a los del consejo de que Kagome era una amenaza.

La mayoría asintió dándole la razón al mayor y líder de todos. El que se encargaba de la defensa de Kagome hablo nuevamente. –¿Entonces que planea hacer con la niña? ¿Cuál es su plan para mantenerla al margen? ¿Debemos desterrarla de aquí, para protegernos?

El hombre sonrió de lado con una mirada calculadora. –No podemos dejar que salga de la aldea, primero porque muchos ansiaran quitarle su poder, y segundo esa niña con su presencia aquí está levantando la kekai que protege nuestra aldea.

-¿Entonces porque nos está tratando de convencer de que la niña es un peligro si su plan es que ella se quede aquí mismo? –Pregunta nuevamente el otro anciano.

-La idea es esta. –Dijo levemente entusiasmado –Mandaremos a traer a varias sacerdotisas para que sean las guardianas de la niña y para que la mantengan al margen, así la niña no será un peligro para nadie, y al mismo tiempo nos protegerá. –Sonrió satisfecho con su propio plan, todos aceptaron ante la idea a excepción de él anciano que defendió primero a Kagome.

….***********…

-Se ve adorable. –Sonrió la anciana al ver a Kagome con un pequeño kimono rosado con flores de loto en él.

Kagome sonrió ante la amabilidad de la anciana, pero su mirada se torno preocupada nuevamente al ver su camisa de la escuela a un lado, que hasta hace minutos traía puesta casi colgando al ser esta mas grande para su cuerpo que parecía haberse hecho pequeño por arte de magia, pensó que todo podría ser obra de la perla, pero quiso negarlo para sí misma, ya que ella vio cuando la perla desapareció. No encontraba respuesta a nada, y eso la estaba inquietando, se sentía sola y abandonada.

-¿Kagome-sama? –Pregunto la mujer, al ya saber su nombre.

Kagome la miro a los ojos fijamente y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera evitarlo, se sentía perdida, sus amigos habían desaparecido, y algo le había pasado a su cuerpo que no podía explicar. La mujer la miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar alejarse temerosa.

Kagome vio como la mujer que se había portado tan bien se marchaba temerosa de ahí dejándola nuevamente sola, se observo a ella misma y vio una luz extraña salir de su cuerpo, ella se asusto más que nadie retrocediendo y cayendo de espaldas sin saber cómo dejar de brillar de esa forma, sus sentimientos y emociones estaban alterados, y mientras más confundida se sentía más brillaba intensamente causando una conmoción fuera de la cabaña donde se encontraba, las personas huían despavoridas al creer que algo malo se acercaba. Kagome cerró los ojos asustada y se cubrió los oídos esperando no escuchar los gritos, así fue que las cosas se empezaron a tranquilizar, su cuerpo dejo de emitir ese extraño brillo que ella ya sospechaba que era, pero no podía admitirlo, no quería, pero la idea retumbo en su mente. _"¿Mi cuerpo otra vez es el recipiente de la perla?"_

…..*************….

Habían pasado varios días, Kagome no estaba segura de cuantos exactamente, solo sabía que la mujer que al principio la había tratado bien, ahora la atendía con más cuidado, casi nunca la miraba, y había una mezcla de respeto y temor en su voz, ella ya se había resignado a que las cosas resultaran así, hasta que alguien más entro en esa habitación haciendo que se ponga a la defensiva prácticamente al instante. –¿Tu porque estás aquí? –Pregunto alertada y con desconfianza ante la mujer que la veía con seriedad.

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki y soy la sacerdotisa que se encargara de cuidarte y enseñarte. –Dijo la mujer para sorpresa de Kagome.

-¿¡A que te refieres con protegerme!? ¡Tú eres una miko malvada! –Contesto Kagome aun recordando cuando ella le lanzo esa maldición que casi la mata.

-¿Miko malvada? –Pregunto con un tono de burla. –Yo soy una Miko sagrada, como puedes decir eso. –Dijo la mujer con tono burlesco. –Yo soy la única que te ayudara, es tu decisión quedarte aquí en esta habitación oscura o seguirme para que te ayude a controlar tus poderes. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Kagome lo pensó por unos minutos, era cierto que no quería quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo, ya estaba cansada y no era lo suyo quedarse quieta, además Tsubaki no parecía reconocerla y tampoco se veía rodeada de un aura maligna es mas su apariencia era un poco diferente a la Tsubaki que conoció, ya que esta tenía el cabello negro y no blanco como la anterior. _"¿Pero porque Tsubaki seguía viva?"_

Salió afuera, y vio como Tsubaki la esperaba de pie, le sonrió arrogantemente y con la mirada le indico que la siguiera, eso hizo Kagome pero nunca bajo la guardia, las personas de la aldea la miraron con algo de desconfianza para su mal humor. –¡Hay pero que me miran! ¡Como si nunca hubieran visto una niña! –Dijo ella para luego suspirar al recordar que no parecía una niña normal.

Fue llevada hasta un enorme templo, vio a varias Mikos cuidando la entrada, parecían ser muy jóvenes, tal vez aprendices, se veían nerviosas. Ingreso al santuario y vio como casi estaba completamente vacío, había una mesa en una esquina, un pequeño cojín en medio del salón, la habitación estaba rodeada de pergaminos y sellos, eso la hizo arquear una ceja con molestia, tenía la impresión de que no le agradaría lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar, y aquí aprenderás muchas cosas. –Dijo al fin Tsubaki.

Kagome la miro aun sin entender. –¿Dices que me quedare aquí encerrada a vivir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Por toda tu vida. –Dijo Tsubaki dejando a Kagome helada.

….*********…

Seshomaru caminaba pensativo por los pasillos del palacio, la guerra entre los puntos cardinales había terminado hacia algunas décadas, pero parecían haber ciertos avistamientos de energía demoniaca en la frontera las últimas semanas y entre ellas pudo sentir la clara presencia de el Lord Ryukuroi del Este, su antiguo enemigo y rival en cuanto a poderío, suponía que el acuerdo de paz de hacia cincuenta años podría quebrantarse en cualquier momento, pero no entendía la lógica de hacerlo en ese momento en el que el Oeste pasaba su mejor época y claramente podría vencer a cualquier que insinuara siquiera una guerra.

-Amo, lo he estado buscando con urgencia. –Le interrumpe el pequeño demonio kappa, que había sido su compañero de viajes en su época de rebeldía contra su padre ante la indignación que precedió del nacimiento del mestizo y que ahora que había tomado el puesto de Lord del Oeste se encargaba casi siempre de la organización del personal del castillo.

-Que quieres Jaken –Exigió Sesshomaru amedrentando a Jaken como casi siempre.

-Lo que sucede amo, es que se ha presentado en el palacio el Lord del Este, y desea verlo. –Jaken temblaba como una hoja al viento, sabía muy bien que su amo detestaba de sobremanera al actual Lord del Este y la mirada que le dedico su señor no hizo más que confirmar que se desquitaría con el luego.

-¿Amo? ¿Qu…que hago con el Lord del Este? –Pregunto Jaken nervioso al ver como Seshomaru no le daba contestación y solo se marchaba.

Sesshomaru desvió su caminata rutinaria por el castillo y se encamino hacia donde sentía la presencia de su indeseado invitado, pensando que si su presencia ahí era para fomentar a una nueva guerra no se la negaría, después de todo el se lo había buscado al pisar de incognito la frontera del Oeste hacia un par de semanas.

-A que debo la presencia del Lord del Este en mis tierras, y además sin previo aviso. –El tono de Sesshomaru era frio aunque cortes.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡Lord Sesshomaru! ¿Tú nunca cambiaras tu forma tan cálida de tratar a las personas no es así? –Decía con ligera burla el Lord del este.

-Dime que te trae aquí, Lord Ryukuroi –Sabia que debía ser un asunto serio aunque la sonrisa estúpida del Lord Dragón parecía decir todo lo contrario.

-Que directo, eres Sesshomaru ¡Porque no puedes ser tan cordial como tu padre! –Ante eso, Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de molestia que le divirtió al Lord del Este.

–Bueno, básicamente lo que quiero es tu permiso, para llevarme a mis tierras a alguien de tus tierras, ves como respeto los acuerdos entre nuestras tierras… Ves… –Decía con un tono burlesco.

La molestia de Sesshomaru se hizo evidente, el Lord dragón se atrevía de burlarse de él en su propio castillo, no pudo evitar mostrarle los colmillos como muestra de hostilidad. –Cálmate… cálmate. –Se rió el Lord del este. –No vine a incentivar nuevamente a una guerra.

-Que te propones. –Exigió saber Sesshomaru. –¿Piensas acaso en cortejar a alguien de mis tierras? ¿Es que no tienes suficientes hembras en las tuyas? –No sabía a lo que se refería el Lord del este y eso lo llenaba de ira pero además la curiosidad empezó a embargarlo.

-Uhm ¿cortejar? Aun no lo sé, ya lo veré. –Decía con una sonrisa calculadora, causando aun más la curiosidad de Sesshomaru.

-Si es un simple emparejamiento, cual es la necesidad de venir en persona, podrías haber enviado una solicitud como se acostumbra a hacer, eso solo indica que el asunto tiene mucha más importancia de la quieres dejar ver, en todo caso si es algo que te favorecerá, haz cometido un grave error en mostrarte ante mí.

-Sesshomaru que astuto, aunque no creas que no lo pensé, mi visita aquí, ha sido mi segunda opción, y antes de llegar a la tercera, preferí no causar revuelo entre los cuatro puntos cardinales.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza? –Pregunto Seshomaru con un tono de burla aparente, nunca le tuvo ningún temor a romper el concilio con el Este, aunque prefería no verse envuelto en asuntos innecesarios. – ¿A quién se debe tales medidas de tu parte?

-Es una humana –Contesta el lord del este, de lo más normal.

-¿Una humana? Que bajo has caído Lord Ryukuroi –Contesta con repudio Sesshomaru.

-¿Bajo? Su respetable padre no pensaría lo mismo. –Responde con sorna.

Al instante en que esas palabras fueron escuchadas por Sesshomaru arremetió contra el Lord del Este, tomándolo del cuello y elevándolo del piso mientras le gruñía en advertencia, sus ojos rojos mostraban toda su furia ante aquel insulto.

-Lord Sesshomaru, pero que falta de educación, tratar así a un invitado. –Sonreía sarcástico el Lord del este, mientras hacía presión para liberarse de las garras venenosas de Sesshomaru que se le estaban incrustando en el cuello.

Sesshomaru lo soltó con repudio no dispuesto a seguir cayendo en sus provocaciones.

-Ves que no te agradan los humanos, por eso mismo no deberías tener problemas con el asunto. –Continúa insistiendo.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo real? –Pregunta Sesshomaru, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sabía perfectamente que no debía fiarse de las intenciones del Este.

-Vaya así que al famoso Seshomaru Taisho conocido como el Taiyoukai más frio le causo curiosidad. –Sonríe con burla el Lord del este, mostrando sus colmillos al sonreír con cinismo. Lord Ryukuroi del este, era mayor que Seshomaru de unos ojos verde oliva y el cabello largo color negro ébano, venia de uno de los clanes más antiguos de dragones siempre en guerra con la raza Inuyoukai.

Ante su evidente burla Seshomaru frunció el ceño con molestia y lo miro con un aire amenazante. No hizo falta que dijera nada, puesto que el Lord del este comprendió que eran suficientes burlas por esa ocasión. –No se enfade Lord Seshomaru, le diré. –Dice poniéndose más serio. –Deseo llevarme la Shikon no tama. –Dijo esta vez absolutamente serio.

" _¿La Shikon no tama?"_ No creyó escuchar esa respuesta, ya que hacía siglos que no se sabía nada de aquella perla que causo guerras y batallas intensas en busca de su poder. –¿Se encuentra en mis tierras? –Pregunto mirando al Lord del Este.

El lord Dragón sonrió al ver el pequeño interés que tenia Seshomaru hacia aquello. –¿Porque lo pregunta Lord Sehomaru, siente interés por ella?

Seshomaru dejo escapar su youki molesto ante lo que creía era una afrenta a su orgullo. –No es de mi interés poseer ese artefacto _"¡no lo necesito!"_

El lord del Este sonrió –Tranquilícese mi lord solo preguntaba. Hace algunos días escuche rumores de que había aparecido en una aldea entre nuestras fronteras, y antes de ir a verificar, preferí formalmente pedir su permiso para llevármela.

Seshomaru miro atentamente al Lord Ranmaru al ver su gran interés por la Shikon no tama, en realidad a él no le interesaba aquello, pero por algún motivo sentía que esta nueva aparición causaría problemas, pensó por un momento que no le importaba con tal de que no le afectara a él ni a sus tierras, los otros Lores podrían matarse entre ellos por ese inútil poder con tal de que no lo inmiscuyeran en el asunto, estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero sintió una presencia ingresar a sus tierras, frunció el ceño fijando su vista en la puerta principal, hasta que la vio entrar, tan elegante como siempre y con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

-Querido hijo. –Saludo Irasue.

 **CONTINUARA… Este vendría siendo mi tercer fic y el primero de la serie Inuyasha, lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero no me animaba a publicarlo porque seguían en publicación otros dos que tenía en proceso, pero leyéndolo entre mis tantas historias guardadas, creí que era un desperdicio que estuviera solo en mi computadora y como nada es predecible, decidí al fin dejar ver la luz a este.**

 **Normalmente publico dos al inicio y uno por semana después.**

 **Les agradecería Reviews por favor, si veo que hay bastantes publicare continuamente. Gracias.**

ALGUNOS TÉRMINOS UTILIZADOS:

Kekkai: Barreras espirituales

Youkai o Yokai: Apariciones, espíritus, demonios, o monstruos.

Reiki: En el anime Inuyasha, se toma como una energía espiritual utilizada por humanos sagrados (monjes, sacerdotisas) que utilizan para repeler el Youki de los demonios y para la sanación o purificación. Aunque si lo buscan podrán encontrar otro tipo de definiciones.

Youki: Energía demoniaca, presente en todos los Youkais.

Kappa: son criaturas mitológicas según el folclore japonés, se dice que este monstruo vive en el agua y vive en los estanques y lagos de todo Japón.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨ ¨** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

La trama se centrara casi al final de, el anime INUYASHA, cuando kagome es llevada por el meido hacia el interior de la perla e inuyasha va en busca de ella, desde ahí ambientare la historia a mi gusto. GRACIAS POR LEER. Advierto que es un SESSHXKAG.

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde el despertar de la azabache y ya era una conmoción en toda la aldea, al principio todos la miraban con temor, pero ahora aquello se había convertido en curiosidad, sorpresa y embeleso, por esa personalidad alegre y positiva que tenia, a excepción de los mayores que lideraban la aldea que la veían con reproche y recelo, ya que algunos pensaron encerrarla por siempre en el santuario, pero según Tsubaki eso causaría un descontrol en Kagome y que la mejor idea para controlarla era enseñarle a manejar su poder, y mientras esta lo hiciera ella secretamente sellaría sus poderes para que no causara problemas. No paso mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento y Kagome ya se había escapado una infinidad de veces, pero nunca lograba salir mas allá de la aldea, ya que siempre cuidaban que este vigilada y a pesar de que las mikos le habían pedido que se guardara en el templo sagrado ya que su presencia era muy susceptible a ser contaminada y otras personas podrían contaminarla con sus pensamientos, ella se negaba a obedecer, diciendo que era demasiado aburrido y terminaba por escaparse constantemente.

Incluso así, la azabache terminaba por escabullirse de las largas horas de meditación que le exigía Tsubaki, pero esas horas en las que verdaderamente medito, las ideas se fueron formando en su cabeza, la perla nuevamente había hecho de las suyas y la había transportado tiempo atrás, lo único que no sabía era cuanto tiempo, al principio le costó convencerse de aquello, puesto que eso significaría que nunca conoció a Inuyasha y tampoco a sus amigos, a menos claro que ellos también hayan sido transportados con ella, pero esa era una idea que poco a poco se iba perdiendo conforme pasaban los días y nadie venia a buscarla, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se iba resignando, pero había una pequeña esperanza para ella, y esa era que Inuyasha aun estaba por ahí, de eso estaba segura, aunque seguramente no la recordaría, pero estaba ahí.

Aun había una preocupación más para ella, y esa era el encierro, sabía lo que estaban planeando hacer con ella, los escucho hablar en una reunión acerca de su futuro, las propuestas la asustaron más de lo que había imaginado.

FLASH BACK

-¿Deberíamos encerrarla en el santuario de por vida? –Pregunto uno de los ancianos del consejo. –No sabemos si cualquier cosa pueda corromper a esa niña, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Aun considero que la mejor idea es matarla. –Dijo otro que tenía ideas más radicales.

-¿Qué pasa si mientras lo intentamos ella desata su poder matándonos a todos? –Pregunta otro.

-Lo haremos mientras ella este con la guardia baja, cuando duerma por ejemplo. –Responde el anciano.

-¿Y si no funciona, y en vez de eso desatamos su ira contra nosotros? –Pregunta otro.

-Enterrémosla viva, y sellemos su tumba. –Sera una forma de contener el poder y obtener aun así la protección para la aldea. –Sugiere otro.

-Esa idea suena mejor. –Concuerdan tres de los seis ancianos.

-¡Si hacen eso, solo lograran transformar la energía espiritual en energía maligna! Si sucede eso no habrá ninguna kekai que proteja la aldea y los youkais atacaran la aldea en busca de dicha energía! –Interrumpe Tsubaki que estaba presente en la reunión.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el líder hablo. –No sé porque siguen cuestionando mi idea de que las Mikos son las adecuadas para vigilarla ¿o usted que piensa Miko?

-Hay que entrenarla como Miko para que pueda controlar su energía espiritual y que pueda contener la energía maligna dentro de ella, mientras la entreno en las enseñanzas sagradas iré sellando el lado maligno. –Responde al fin Tsubaki. –Pero eso sí, les advierto que el entrenamiento y el sellado tardaran mucho, en ese tiempo quiero que me den la potestad de decidir sobre la niña. Yo estaré a su cargo, seré su guardiana y maestra.

Todos los hombres la miraron con cierto descontento, pero lo que planteaba Tsubaki parecía ser lo más acertado, así que terminaron por aceptar. –Aceptamos tu propuesta Miko.

Tsubaki sonrió complacida, mientras se paraba y se marchaba, mientras Kagome que se encontraba frente a la puerta después de escuchar todo se volvía a esconder entre los arbustos. –Se que estas ahí y sé que escuchaste todo, me debes la vida. –Dijo sonriendo Tsubaki, mientras Kagome salía de su escondite y la miraba seriamente.

-¡Estamos a mano! no te debo nada, puesto que tu una vez intestaste matarme! –Dicho esto Kagome se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Tsubaki vio aquello con intriga, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, por lo pronto se regocijaría con el papel importante que haría ahí, ella como guardiana y maestra de esa niña se volvería famosa y encabezaría la lista para convertirse en una santidad, ese era su sueño, todos los que decidían seguir el camino de los sagrados ya sean monjes como sacerdotisas, se hacían reconocer en el transcursos de sus vidas y dependiendo su fuerza y sus hazañas se les daba el titulo de "santidad", era el mayor rango para un sagrado y su propósito en la vida era ser uno, una santidad joven.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

…..**********….

-¡Espere Kagome-sama! ¡No corra por favor! –Decía una jovencita de unos 16 años de edad.

La azabache solo reía mientras escapaba de la joven aprendiz. –¡No voy a volver! ¡Ese lugar es demasiado aburrido! –De pronto se detuvo, esperando que la joven le de alcance, cuando lo hizo la tomo de la mano y la hizo correr junto a ella. –¡Vamos Yuki! ¡Corre con migo!

-No podemos correr, no es prudente –Decía Yuki, algo preocupada.

-Vamos no te comportes como una ancianita –Decía, mientras se dirigían en dirección de un campo de flores. –Mira que lindas –Decía mientras se tiraba encima de estas mientras aspiraba el aroma. –Esto me hace recuerdo a Sango. –Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar las largas charlas que tuvo con su mejor amiga mientras disfrutaban de hermosos paisajes.

-¿Quien es Sango? –Pregunto la joven, que desde que conoció a Kagome sintió curiosidad por ella.

-Era mi mejor amiga, tuvimos muchas aventuras, es mas era como mi hermana. –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yuki se puso de rodillas junto a ella y se dispuso a relajarse, Kagome se había ganado su cariño por completo y aunque quisiera verla como una hermana menor simplemente no podía ya que la pequeña niña que cuidaba tenía una personalidad muy madura para su edad, aun no entendía como, pero esa personalidad era la que hacía que la tratara con sumo respeto.

-Recuéstate. –Le pedía la azabache, mientras jalaba a Yuki a su lado, y se recostaba nuevamente a respirar el aire puro de manera relajada dejando su cabello expandido por el hermoso prado, dejando así ver los mechones rosados a la vista.

-¡¿Kagome-sama?! ¿Por qué su cabello tiene ese color? –Preguntaba curiosa Yuki, que no había visto los mechones hasta ahora, puesto que estaban por debajo de su largo cabello.

-¿Eh? ¡A estos! –Decía la azabache mirando sus mechones. –No lo sé, ¿es raro no? Cuando desperté ya los tenia, pero creo tener una idea de porque están ahí, aunque no estoy segura de nada. –Decía con una sonrisa algo decaída –Sabes Yuki, yo no pertenezco aquí.

-No diga eso Kagome-sama, usted es la guardiana de esta aldea, y gracias a eso es que nosotros podemos vivir en paz. Incluso los que no son humanos viven en paz entre nosotros, aunque aún hay aldeanos que creen que no deberíamos convivir con ellos, yo creo que no todos son malos, pero algunas costumbres no se pierden. –Sonríe levemente. –Los youkais y hanyous podrán convivir en la aldea, pero los seres que son sagrados como las mikos y sacerdotes o monjes no podemos relacionarnos con ellos, en ese sentido todavía estamos restringidos. –Decía casi en un suspiro cansado.

La azabache miraba detenidamente a Yuki, y soltó una leve risita. Yuki, se sintió algo avergonzada y se termino disculpando por la imprudencia que acababa de decir.

-No te disculpes –Decía sonriendo. –Sabes, todo lo que has dicho es muy familiar para mí, es como si hubieras leído mi alma, yo estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho. Es más tengo la certeza de algo, muy peculiar. –Decía mirándola fijamente.

Yuki comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada de la pequeña azabache.

-Te gusta algún hanyou o youkai ¿cierto? –Pregunto con confidencialidad y una sonrisa picara.

Yuki no podía con tanta vergüenza, rápidamente los colores le subieron al rostro delatándola. La azabache comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada aturdida de Yuki.

-Vaya, eso sí que es interesante. –Decía aun sonriendo.

-Por favor Kagome-sama, no se lo diga a nadie ¡Yo no puedo! ¡Soy una aprendiz de sacerdotisa! –Decía aun un poco avergonzada Yuki pero con un tono más apagado.

-Yuki, si tú lo quieres, no creo que debas renunciar a ese amor, no importa lo que digan las demás personas. –Le decía la azabache, haciendo que Yuki la mirara sorprendida por esas palabras tan serias de parte de una niña.

-¡YUKI! ¡Que se supone que estás haciendo! ¿No se te encargo acaso vigilar a Kagome-sama? ¡Qué haces jugando aquí! –Le reclama una sacerdotisa ya más mayor, de unos aparentes 25 años, que las mira fríamente.

A la azabache, realmente no le agradaba esa sacerdotisa, siempre la miraba de manera estricta y fría, era la subordinaba mas pegada a Tsubaki y por eso supuso que era más estricta.

-Kagome-sama por favor le voy a pedir que me acompañe de vuelta al templo. –Decía con una ligera reverencia la sacerdotisa que la miraba de una forma fría. La azabache solo asintió ligeramente, parándose cansinamente para volver al templo.

Mientras se dirigían en dirección del templo, algo le llamo la atención a las tres, cuando vieron que algunas personas se resguardaban en sus hogares, y otros iban de manera apresurada a la entrada de la aldea.

Era tanta la curiosidad que sentía Kagome, por ver lo que pasaba que se dispuso a ir con los otros aldeanos, pero fue detenida por la sacerdotisa mayor. –Kagome-sama, por favor no desviemos el camino. La azabache la miro seriamente y asintió, pero ni bien la sacerdotisa adelanto el paso, ella aprovecho para escabullirse rápidamente en dirección opuesta, por más que Yuki quiso detenerla silenciosamente, se fue, yendo así hasta donde se veía a los aldeanos reunidos, se acerco sigilosamente y escondiéndose tras un árbol se dispuso a observar lo que ocurría, pudo ver claramente la presencia de un demonio imponente parado justo en la entrada a tan solo unos pasos fuera de la kekai que protegía la aldea.

Fijo su mirada atenta, y vio esa melena plateada que tanto había extrañado, avanzo con paso apresurado a su encuentro, pero cuando se acerco mas, supo que no era él, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción de ver una cara conocida, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver esos ojos tan familiares, que la vieron fijamente, camino a paso apresurado hasta quedar frente a él, claro que él se encontraba fuera de la kekai y ella adentro. –Seshomaru… –Dijo ella muy despacio, pero para los oídos de él eso se escucho claramente, mirándola más fijamente.

-Tú. Como es que conoces mi nombre. –Pregunto él, viendo fijamente a Kagome, la miraba detenidamente, sabía que ella era diferente, su aura estaba completamente impregnada de energía sagrada y sentía algo mas dentro de ella, que despertó su curiosidad, así era él, cuando algo le llamaba la atención debía descubrir que era.

-¡Que deseas en esta aldea youkai! –Dijo el jefe de la aldea, apareciendo repentinamente.

-Eso no te incumbe ¡patético humano! –Respondió fríamente el peliplateado, fijando su vista de nuevo en Kagome, ella le sonreía, y eso lo intrigo más.

-Porque sonríes humana. –Exigió más que pregunto él.

-No has cambiado en nada. –Dice, sin importarle el ceño fruncido que el ponía.

-De donde me conoces –Exigió una respuesta.

-Eh…. –Pensó Kagome. –Todo el mundo conoce al gran Taiyoukai Seshomaru Taisho. –Respondió Kagome. El podía oler las mentiras, y sabía que esa niña humana ocultaba algo más.

Seshomaru no miro a nadie más, sola veía a la pequeña niña que no le perdía la vista, por algún motivo esa niña llamo su atención, vio como el viento meció los cabellos azabaches de ella logrando ver esos mechones rosados que le parecieron extraños para una humana que parecía ser a primera vista una sagrada. –La shikon no tama, vine por ella. –Dijo al fin.

Kagome abrió más los ojos con sorpresa y eso no paso desapercibido por él.

El anciano, al escuchar la persona a la que buscaba se puso más a la defensiva al igual que los aldeanos que estaban cerca y escucharon todo.

-¿¡Para que la quieres!? –Preguntaba serio el hombre.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Tráela ante mí! –Decía molesto Sesshomaru.

-Si tanto deseas la shikon no tama, ve a buscarla tu mismo. –Decía con un tono algo arrogante el anciano. –¡Nadie que venga con malas intenciones podrá pasar esta kekai nunca! –Sentencio el anciano, seguro de sí mismo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto, dio un paso al frente, intentando entrar en la kekai, rápidamente este empezó a repelerlo con reiki, pero no lo mando lejos ni lo purifico como con otros youkais y monstruos que quisieron entrar a la fuerza, eso hizo preocupar a los aldeanos que empezaron a verlo con temor. –¡Vete de aquí youkai no eres bienvenido en esta aldea! –Decía algo temeroso otro de los ancianos.

Seshomaru seguía, en medio de la kekai, intentando atravesarla, mientras ondas de reiki se expandían por todo su cuerpo provocando que la verdadera forma de él se quisiera revelar, mostrando de pronto sus ojos teñidos de rojo, causando el pánico entre los pobladores.

La azabache, miraba absorta lo que estaba pasando sintió que debía hacer algo, si no quería que Seshomaru se transformara de pronto y se propusiera destruir toda la aldea, era cierto que su perspectiva de él había cambiado desde que el cambio gracias a Rin, pero en esta ocasión el no la había conocido aun, eso hacía que este Seshomaru fuera igual de sanguinario que antes de conocer a Rin, en ese momento recordó cuando el intento asesinarla, no podía permitir que el ingresara.

-¡Vasta Sehomaru! –Pidió Kagome, pero no resultaba efecto, el seguía con el propósito de ingresar.

Kagome no lo pensó mucho y estiro su mano para tomar la de Seshomaru encerrándolos a los dos en una kekai mas pequeña, el dejo su transformación volviendo a su estado normal viendo con seriedad la pequeña mano de Kagome que lo había detenido. –Yo tengo la perla Seshomaru. –Dijo ella soltándolo rápidamente al sentirse mareada y caer sentada al piso.

El la vio sin decir nada, pero interiormente estaba analizando cada situación.

-¡Aléjate de ese Youkai! –Dijo Tsubaki que había llegado en ese momento. –Si sigues a su lado no podrás controlar tus poderes.

Seshomaru ni siquiera alzo la vista para ver a Tsubaki, toda su concentración iba en la pequeña que respiraba agitada en el suelo. –Tú eres la Shikon no tama. –Dijo ganándose la atención de todos.

Kagome elevo la vista descolocada al oír eso, ella fue consciente en ese momento del peso de esas palabras, todo era peor de lo que había imaginado, ella creía, es mas confiaba que la shikon no tama estaba en su interior, pero nunca se le ocurrió que ella misma lo fuera, negó con su cabeza rápidamente. –¡No lo soy! ¡Yo soy Kagome Higurashi! ¡No soy la shikon no tama! –Dijo mirando a Tsubaki que miraba el asunto con seriedad, en sus ojos pudo sentir que lo que decía Seshomaru era verdad, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a derramar lagrimas de impotencia. _"¿Y ahora que significaba eso? ¿Porque decían que ella era la perla_?" Las ideas venían a toda velocidad, impidiendo que pudiera analizar las cosas con más cuidado y hallar respuestas.

Seshomaru alzo a Kagome de la ropa y la puso frente a su rostro analizándola con más atención, Kagome dejo de llorar pero en sus ojos solo se podía ver tristeza y preocupación. –¿No me temes humana? –Pregunto viéndola fijamente con esos ojos ámbar fríos y soberbios.

Kagome observo con cuidado su rostro, y no pudo evitar recordar a Inuyasha, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y como si fuera el mismo Inuyasha, con su pequeña mano acaricio el rostro frente a ella. Hasta que volvió en sí de esa ilusión, volvió a ver el rostro frio de Seshomaru que la veía con severidad al haberse ella atrevido a tocarlo. –Antes te temía, pero llegue a respetarte, además tu salvaste mi vida. –Le sonríe levemente ella.

Seshomaru la suelta dejándola caer al suelo. –Yo nunca he salvado a una humana. –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba lejos de ahí.

Kagome apenas y pudo levantarse, su respiración se había agitado demasiado, sentía su cuerpo caliente y las emociones descontroladas aparecían. Sintió como alguien se acercaba desde atrás, volteo a ver, y se dio cuenta de que era Tsubaki junto a otras cuatro mikos aprendices incluyendo Yuki que tenía una mirada de preocupación al ver a Kagome en ese estado.

-¡Ese youkai te contamino! –Dijo Tsubaki con una mirada molesta. –¡Que tonta eres! -Volvió a decir mirándola despectivamente, Kagome iba a decir algo, ya se estaba cansando del trato que le daba aquella mujer, pero antes de que si quiera pronunciara palabra vio como Tsubaki junto a las otras tres le empezaban a lanzar pergaminos que sentía le quemaban la piel, Kagome se quejo por el dolor que estas le provocaban y se lanzo al piso no pudiendo con tanto dolor, solo pudo ver la mirada de Yuki llorosa que la veía con pena, no pudo más y se desmayo.

….***********…..

Tres días después Kagome se levanto asustada, topándose con Yuki que estaba sentada al lado de su futon observándola.

-¡Kagome-sama! ¡Despertó! –Dijo con alegría.

-Yuki. ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Kagome aun desconcertada.

-Estuvo inconsciente por tres días, tuvo mucha fiebre, después de lo que ocurrió con ese youkai. –Dijo bajando la mirada Yuki.

En ese momento un flash back de todo lo sucedido vino a su mente. –Debo hablar con Tsubaki. –Pidió, pero no hizo falta que fuera a buscarla porque esta se hizo presente en ese instante.

-Déjanos solas Yuki. –Pidió Kagome, la joven no se movió por un momento dudando en si dejar a Kagome con aquella sacerdotisa que juzgaba fría, pero no tenía otra opción así que salió de ahí.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme. –Dijo Kagome, esperando lo que ya suponía.

-Tú eres la shikon no tama, materializada en una humana. No sabemos cómo es que llegaste a tomar esa forma, pero tú respondes tal y como la perla es. Si tienes emociones o sentimientos negativos te volverás maligna, y no sabemos que seas capaz de hacer de esa forma, pero si te mantienes pura y limpia de pensamientos te mantendrás con energía enteramente sagrada. Pero incluso si tienes pensamientos puros, puedes ser contaminada por otros seres que no lo tienen, ya sean youkais, hanyous o humanos, es por eso que no te dejábamos salir.

Kagome empezó nuevamente a derramar lágrimas, ella ya lo sabía, pero ahora que estaba completamente confirmado no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento pensó en el pozo, podría volver a su época, su familia seguramente se extrañaría al verla en esa forma pero no le importaba, quería irse de ahí.

-Puedes lastimar incluso a otros humanos ahora lo sabemos. –Dijo la mujer ganando la atención preocupada de Kagome.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto asustada.

-Cuando te desmayaste, liberaste poder maligno, absorbiste el poder maligno de ese youkai y lo repeliste inconscientemente lastimando a algunos de los aldeanos. –Dijo para consternación de la azabache.

Ahora ya no podía pensar en volver a su casa, no quería lastimar a nadie más. –¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se pregunto a sí misma, pero Tsubaki le contesto. –Necesito entrenarte como si fueras una miko, así podrás controlar tus emociones y encerrar la energía maligna de tu interior, y también podrás purificar la energía maligna de otros que se te acerquen así no te afectaran.

La azabache miro a Tsubaki fijamente, aun no confiaba en ella, pero no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla, así que con un asentimiento acepto que la entrene.

….***********….

Seshomaru caminaba de regreso al palacio del oeste, ya había verificado lo que quería, era cierto que la shikon no tama había vuelto, pero nunca se espero que fuera una cachorra humana, frunció el seño nuevamente al recordar que se dejo tocar por esa pequeña humana, había sido lo suficientemente impertinente y atrevida al haber hecho esa insensatez, si él hubiera estado un poco más molesto seguramente se hubiera deshecho de ella, pero por algún motivo sintió que ella lo veía como si lo conociera.

Deshecho esas ideas rápidamente, lo único que importaba era que al parecer no necesitaría intervenir, la aldea parecía ser lo suficientemente segura para que alguien pudiera adueñarse de la shikon no tama, incluso a él la barrera le llego a causar problemas, pero seguramente con un poco mas de poder podría haberla atravesado, aunque dudaba que los demás lores pudieran, ya que la raza Inuyoukai era la más poderosa de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Ahora su madre estaría satisfecha, de saber que la shikon no tama estaría alejada de los otros lores. Aun recordaba esa petición de parte de ella.

FLASH BACK

-Querido hijo. –Saludo Irasue. –Pero que tenemos aquí, si es Lord Ryukuroi. –Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lady Irasue. –Dijo dando una reverencia el Lord del este.

-Aunque me gustaría preguntar que lo trae por aquí, temo que ya lo sé. –Dijo Irasue, caminando con su paso elegante hasta posarse al lado de su hijo y mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Hijo no saludaras a tu madre? –Le pregunta a Seshomaru que ni la había mirado.

-Que te trae aquí. –Contesto Seshomaru.

-¡Pero qué malvado! De donde aprendiste ese comportamiento tan frio? –Pregunto ella con ironía mientras se cubría medio rostro con un abanico blanco, y volvía su vista al Lord del este.

-Cualquier petición que le haya hecho a mi hijo, será rechazada. –Contesto para sorpresa de ambos lores.

-Lady Irasue lo que... –Iba a decir el Lord Dragón hasta que ella lo detuvo.

-Créame que detesto repetir las cosas. –Sonríe Irasue al Daiyoukai. –Ahora si se pudiera retirar, para poder conversar con mi hijo, creo que no hablamos desde hace doscientos años. –Dijo con melodrama.

El lord del este, no dijo mas y salió de ahí con actitud seria.

-Que te propones madre. –Dice al fin Seshomaru.

-¿Por qué crees que me propongo algo? –Pregunto ella inocentemente.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño, mientras ella sonreía al ver a su hijo molesto. –Seshomaru, debes ir a buscar la shikon no tama. –Dijo al fin guardando su abanico y viendo a su hijo fijamente.

Seshomaru miro con molestia a su madre. –Para que necesitas aquella perla. –Exigió más que pregunto.

-No malentiendas a tu pobre madre, esto es por el bien del oeste, el regreso de la shikon no tama traerá muchos conflictos, incluyendo en estas tierras Sehomaru, y yo como la señora del oeste y dama de la luna no puedo permitir que él legado de tu padre caiga. –Dijo esta vez con un porte más serio.

-Es imposible que un artefacto como ese pueda destruir al oeste. –Dijo él molesto ante lo que consideraba otro arrebato dramático de su madre.

-Que confiado eres. –Sonrió Irasue manipuladoramente. –¿Piensas arriesgar el legado de Inu no? ¿Tú que siempre deseaste la aceptación de tu padre? Qué crees que pensaría él si ve que no tomas en cuenta la petición de tu madre que es solo por tu bien.

Seshomaru se enfada con cada palabra de su madre. –¿Deseas que la destruya? –Pregunto al fin.

Irasue sonríe complacida al ver que su hijo cedía. –No, el único propósito es que la shikon no tama no caiga en manos de los otros lores, lo mejor sería traerla al oeste. –Sugirió ella, ante la mirada fría de Seshomaru, que se encamino a la salida, con el molesto propósito de cumplir con la petición de su madre, después de todo ella aun era la señora del oeste.

-Seshomaru... –Llamo Irasue al ver como su hijo estaba a punto de irse. –No te sorprendas cuando veas la shikon no tama. –Dijo con una mínima sonrisa, él no dijo nada y se marcho.

-Ya me lo agradecerás. –Dijo Irasue en voz alta, al ver a su hijo volar a lo lejos.

 **CONTINUARA…Un segundo capítulo como prometí, de ahora en adelante todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga esta historia, así que si les gusta por favor comenten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ""** _ **y en cursiva.**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con ….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Los entrenamientos de Tsubaki podrían considerarse espartanos, el tiempo que Kagome pasaba en meditación podían ser por muchos días y en el transcurso de ellos no se le permitía comer nada alegando que su ser debía estar purificado y sus pensamientos solo debían enfocarse en el control del reiki, cuando algo parecía salir mal y las energías malignas querían hacer acto de presencia saliendo del pequeño cuerpo de Kagome es cuando era atacada por pergaminos que le dejaban fuertes marcas de quemadura en la piel, pero que se curaban al pasar las horas por el poder de regeneración que le daba la perla, aunque eso no significara que no le doliera.

-Ya no puedo más ¡Estoy cansada! –Gritaba Kagome, mientras se encogía en posición fetal, sus ropas estaban quemadas en las áreas en donde los pergaminos habían sido lanzados.

-¡Aun no! ¡Sella tu energía maligna! –Le contestaba Tsubaki que rodeaba a Kagome sin perderla de vista, mientras le ordenaba a las otras sacerdotisas que continúen tirándole pergaminos.

-¡Basta! –Grito de dolor Kagome emitiendo una fuerte ráfaga de poder lastimando a algunas de las mikos que estaban formadas en un círculo alrededor de ella.

-Eres tan débil, deberías poder contener lo maligno dentro de ti, sin embargo mira lo que logras, lastimar a tus cuidadoras que arriesgan su vida por protegerte. –Sermoneo Tsubaki mientras veía como la pequeña Kagome quería levantarse con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

" _Me siento sola, amigos, Inuyasha_ " El recuerdo de Seshomaru vino a su mente y se abraso a sí misma para darse calor. _"aunque sea me gustaría verte a ti"_

-No hay otra opción, tendremos que ponerte un sello más fuerte, el entrenamiento no parece dar el resultado esperado. –Sentencio Tsubaki suspirando cansada. Habían estado intentando con la meditación por varias semanas pero Kagome parecía tener demasiado poder para poder ser controlado tan rápido, y los ancianos líderes de la aldea cada vez aumentaban la presión a su cargo esperando ver el caso de la nueva perla resuelto, y lo que menos quería ella era que dejen de disponer de sus conocimientos y se busquen a otra sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué clase de sello? –Pregunto Kagome mirando con los ojos aun llorosos por el terrible dolor que le habían provocado.

-Pondremos una marca de sello en tu piel con el poder espiritual de todas nosotras. –Dijo Tsubaki.

-… ¿Dices que me tatuaran algo en la piel? ¡No quiero! ¡Mi madre me mataría si se entera! –Respondió Kagome imaginando la cara de espanto de su madre al verla tatuada.

-Nuevamente estás diciendo cosas raras, esto es por el bien de todos, no tienes elección. –Advirtió Tsubaki.

Kagome no pudo negar que en cierta forma ella tenia razón, se sentía abatida por todo lo que le estaba pasando, no la dejaban salir de ese santuario, sus amigos no existían aun, e Inuyasha aunque lo buscara no la reconocería, lo único que podía hacer era aprender a controlar su poder para así poder volver a su época donde esperaba ver a su única familia.

-¿Está bien, que tengo que hacer? –Pregunto Resignada, viendo como Tsubaki sonreía complacida.

-No debes hacer nada, nosotras nos encargaremos. –Dijo satisfecha, mientras les daba órdenes a las sacerdotisas y aprendices para que esa misma noche organicen todo.

…********….

Dejaron descansar a Kagome en su habitación, sus heridas parecían sanar más rápido que semanas antes, parecía que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando al poder, esa era la única explicación que podía darse, en todo el tiempo que estuvo sola pensó en sus seres queridos y lloro por muchas horas queriendo regresar a aquella época.

-¿Kagome-sama? –Interrumpió Yuki que la veía preocupada.

-Yuki que alegría verte. –Sonrió Kagome viendo al fin un rostro gentil, ya que nadie más la trataba así desde que se supo que ella era la perla.

Yuki embargada por la culpa se sentó en el suelo junto al futon de Kagome y lloro profundamente.

-¿Por qué lloras Yuki? –Le pregunto la pequeña azabache mientras le acariciaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Lamento tanto que le causen dolor a usted, siendo que es tan pequeña. –Decía entre el llanto Yuki.

-No te preocupes Yuki, no soy tan pequeña como crees. –Sonríe nostálgicamente. –Pero además, soy muy fuerte y terca ¡Ningún dolor podrá vencerme nunca! –Decía con ánimo fingido, tratando de tranquilizar a su única amiga, que le hacía mucho recuerdo a Sango. _"¡Aunque las malditas sí que me dejaron toda quemada!"_

Yuki relajo su llanto y la miro con pena. –La sesión de hoy, la del sello, tengo que participar y por eso me disculpo. –Dijo Yuki apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo resistiré mi cuerpo es muy fuerte, aunque sea tan pequeño. –Decía levantando los brazos tratando de parecer graciosa, aunque en el fondo sentía miedo e incertidumbre.

-Kagome-sama, es hora. –Entraba a la habitación Tsubaki, traía un traje totalmente blanco al igual que Yuki.

Ambas mujeres ayudaron a Kagome a vestirse con un traje rojo, simbolizando a la luna de sangre que se presentaba ese día en lo alto del cielo y que según Tsubaki era perfecta para el ritual. Cuando salieron de la habitación se dirigieron a la parte trasera del santuario en donde se podía apreciar un altar donde residía una mesa de piedra rodeada de muchas antorchas y varias sacerdotisas igualmente vestidas de blanco que la veían con precaución, no pudo más que sentirse mal por las miradas y con mas sumisión aceptar aquel evento.

Como era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar el tamaño de la mesa del ritual la levantaron y la recostaron en esta boca abajo, y sin previo aviso le ataron las manos y los pies amedrentándola.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!? –Pregunto Kagome asustada, no le gustaba nada que la aten. _"¡Oh no, me van a azotar, me van a azotar!"_

-Es para que no se salga de la mesa del altar. –Explicaba una sacerdotisa joven de cabello castaño claro.

Kagome no reprocho nada, pero su cuerpo no podía mentir ante la alarma de peligro que la asechaba haciendo que la energía maligna empiece a desplegarse.

-¡No pierdan tiempo, a sus lugares! –Hablo fuerte Tsubaki, que dirigía el ritual.

Kagome sintió como le tiraban un líquido que pudo identificar como algún tipo de bebida alcohólica, sintió frio por las temperaturas de la noche, escucho los susurros de las mujeres que se pusieron a orar alrededor de ella. Debían ser al menos diez sacerdotisas contando a Tsubaki, todas tenían los rostros elevados hacia la enorme luna roja mientras repetían unos sellos con sus manos. Pasaron los minutos y el dolor empezó a formarse en su espalda, un ardor terrible como si le quemaran la piel con hierro caliente, empezó a tirar de las cuerdas, ahora comprendía el porqué de ellas.

La parte trasera del santuario estaba rodeada por un enorme bosque, justo ahí terminaba la kekkai de Kagome, entre el límite del santuario y el bosque. Los gritos infantiles podían hacer eco en toda la penumbra del follaje, quejidos dolorosos llenos de la angustia de la voz de la niña pequeña que ahora era Kagome.

Solo alguien en la oscuridad del boscaje presenciaba lo que ocurría y era testigo del dolor de ese pequeño cuerpo. Seshomaru que había decidido visitar los alrededores de la kekkai para vigilar que la Shikon no Tama estuviera a salvo, no podía evitar la rabia que lo estaba embargando por lo que le estaban haciendo a un ser tan pequeño, especialmente si se trataba de ella, no importa que tanto poder tuviera, sus colmillos explotaron dentro de su boca y sus gruñidos se intensificaban mientras más escuchaba los gritos, sabía que estaba a punto de invadir aquel ritual y llevarse con él a la pequeña osada que se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, como si supiera algo que él no.

No soportando más la situación salió volando lejos de ahí, antes de cometer una tontería indigna de su parte.

….**********….

-¿Has vuelto Sesshomaru? Pensé que traerías algo interesante con tigo. –Comenta sarcástica la demonesa.

-¿Que pretendes madre? ¿Que deseas realmente de la humana? –Pregunta Seshomaru molesto aun con la presencia de su madre en el castillo y de su enorme interés porque la traiga consigo.

-Uhm, tan inteligente como su madre. –Sonríe levemente complacida Irasue. –Mi objetivo es que tomes a la pequeña humana como pareja.

Seshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la petición de su madre y más aun al saber que ella detesta a esa raza inferior. –Te atreves a pedirme a mí, el Lord del Oeste ¿Que tome a una humana como pareja?

-¿Te parece tan increíble? –Pregunta ella haciéndose la desentendida. –Bueno, no es que me desagraden los humanos, solo no me interesan, aunque mentiría si no aceptara que hay una en particular que destruiría fácilmente si no estuviera muerta ya.

-Es solo una cachorra, no sirve como pareja. –Contesto Sesshomaru. La idea que se le había cruzada a su madre le parecía en cierto punto descabellada, aunque la presencia de la cachorra humana no le molestaba del todo, tenía un ligero aroma a flores silvestres que le daban una sensación de comodidad.

-Crecerá. –Había contestado Irasue. –Los humanos no crecen tan lento como los youkais, ya verás que pronto será una hembra y podrás tomarla. –Afirmo sonriente al ver que Seshomaru parecía pensativo en vez de negarse instantáneamente como acostumbraba a hacer.

-No deseo emparejarme con nadie y menos con una humana. –Respondió volviendo a la pose de frialdad, siempre había repudiado a los humanos desde que supo el desliz de su padre al tomar a una humana como concubina y engendrar a un mestizo impuro.

-Esa humana es especial ¿acaso crees que me atrevería a sugerirlo siquiera, si no fuera así? –Dijo su madre retando con la mirada a su hijo, esperando que ceda. –Si no deseas hacerla tu pareja, al menos tenla como tu concubina.

Seshomaru miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido y no se dispuso a contestar, la evadió y se encamino a su despacho, había abandonado por varios días el palacio del Oeste para vigilar a la cachorra y ahora no podía perder su tiempo en conversaciones sin sentido.

Irasue vio como su orgulloso hijo se marchaba y una sonrisa altanera se hizo presente en su perfecto e impecable rostro, ella sabía que la idea no le parecía tan mala a Seshomaru y ella se encargaría de convencerlo, no descansaría hasta saber que ese enorme poder quedara muy bien resguardado, ya luego se encargaría de medir las consecuencias de lo que vendría.

….**********…

Cuando Kagome despertó después de varios días, se sintió mas débil de lo usual, sus energías parecían haberse desvanecido, al lado suyo en el piso frio se hallaba Yuki, se veía ojerosa y cansada.

-¿Kagome-sama ya despertó? –Dijo alarmada la adolescente mientras se recomponía en su sitio y ayudaba a Kagome a sentarse.

-Me arde la espalda. –Respondió la azabache mientras intentaba tocarse el área molesta.

-No se toque por favor. –Pidió la adolescente. –El sello aun no termina de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo, así que pasara algún tiempo hasta que deje de molestarle.

-¿Qué clase de sello me pusieron? No recuerdo mucho. –Pregunto Kagome.

Yuki la miraba con remordimiento. –Usted perdió la conciencia después de una hora del ritual, seguimos así hasta el amanecer, fue el sello de la flor de loto el que esta dibujado en su espalda, purifica lo malo y lo transforma en bueno, eso es lo que dijo Tsubaki-sensei.

-¿Porque estoy tan cansada? ¿Hace mucho que termino el ritual? –Pregunto la pequeña azabache tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No trate de esforzarse, usted ha estado inconsciente por varios días. –Pidió asustada Yuki.

En ese momento se hizo presente Tsubaki que la miraba con más altivez que antes. –Kagome-sama, veo que el sello ha funcionado perfectamente, estará más débil de ahora en adelante, pero es solo hasta que se acostumbre a utilizar su poder como se debe y eso será más fácil con el sello que lleva puesto. –Sonrió con satisfacción.

Kagome no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento ante la actitud de Tsubaki, que parecía disfrutar su trabajo para con ella, sabía que era ambiciosa pero le había dado la oportunidad de confiar en ella al saber que aun no había cometido ninguno de los actos malos que en el futuro la convertirían en un monstruo.

-Tsubaki, espero que sepas controlar esos aires ambiciosos, que en un futuro te pueden llevar a tu perdición. –Comento Kagome viendo fijamente a la sacerdotisa imponente que la miraba ofendida.

-¡Como te atreves, a pesar de que te hayas convertido en la perla, eres solo una niña! –Respondió molesta.

Kagome decidió no seguirle el juego, porque si continuaba lo más probable es que le gritara una que otra maldición que se acostumbraba a decir en su época, y después no quería estar dando explicaciones sobre su lenguaje.

Tsubaki pareció más herida en su orgullo al no recibir contestación y decidió empezar su entrenamiento desde ese mismo día, no dejándola un momento ni para recobrar fuerzas.

Con el pasar del tiempo los entrenamientos habían ido haciéndose más fáciles, a pesar del duro inicio Kagome resulto ser una gran aprendiz logrando superar con creses a cualquiera que allí se encontrara, incluso a Tsubaki quien le había enseñado todo lo que podía para controlar su reiki y sobrellevar su energía maligna, aunque su maestra no estaba muy satisfecha de ver tanto poder en Kagome, cientos de veces la encontró mirándola con envidia.

…***********….

-¡Kagome-sama! –El grito emocionado de Yuki alerto a Kagome de la presencia de su amiga de hacia algunos años.

-¡Yuki, tanto tiempo! –Contesto igual de alegre la azabache, caminando a su encuentro.

-Kagome-sama, usted si que ha crecido mucho, se ha convertido en toda una mujer. –Sonríe con melancolía, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos café oscuros.

-… ¿Mujer? Supongo que sí. –Sonríe la azabache viéndose a sí misma de reojo. Habían pasado siete años desde que apareció en la aldea y su cuerpo había ido creciendo hasta llegar a la misma edad en la que conoció a Inuyasha.

-No solo una simple mujer, usted realmente es muy hermosa, todos dicen que tiene la belleza de una diosa. –Cuenta emocionada la antigua aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

-No exageres, yo me siento normal. –Se ríe Kagome. –Dime que paso en tu vida, la última vez que me permitieron verte fue hace cuatro años.

-Me case. –Responde Yuki con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras voltea hacia atrás y con su mano hace el ademan de llamar a alguien y al instante un pequeño de cabello color miel y largo aparece corriendo en dirección a Yuki para luego esconderse detrás de ella, mientras ve de reojo a la azabache.

-¿¡Es tu hijo!? –Pregunte la azabache sorprendida.

-Sí, su nombre es Kagerou, su padre es hanyou, así que el casi salió completamente humano, aunque tiene una parte de demonio. ¿Pero así eres perfecto verdad Kagerou? –Le pregunta Yuki al pequeño que veía a Kagome con timidez.

-Es muy hermoso Yuki. –Sonríe gentilmente la azabache mientras se acuclilla frente al menor y le acaricia la cabecita pensando por un momento en Inuyasha, pero esta vez ya no con tristeza, si no como un agradable recuerdo de su pasado.

Kagome se levanta y mira la posición del sol en el cielo y luego a los lados esperando ver aparecer pronto a su torturadora personal. –¿Ocurre algo Kagome-sama? –Pregunta Yuki.

-No es nada importante, solo es hora de mi meditación. –Explica Kagome.

-Lamento importunarla, será mejor que me marche, además debo comprar algunas cosas. –Se disculpa la castaña, pero al momento en que toma la mano del pequeño para irse, este se acerca a Kagome olfateándola levemente para luego sonreír y encaramarse a la pierna de la azabache.

-¡Kagerou! –Grita sorprendida Yuki al ver a su hijo pegarse caprichosamente nada más y nada menos que a la pierna de la persona más respetable y cuidada de toda la aldea.

Kagome comienza a reír al ver a su amiga tratar de jalar al pequeño con insistencia sin tener éxito. –Déjalo Yuki, que se quede conmigo mientras haces tus compras. –Le dice la azabache.

La sonrojada Yuki mira con cara de disculpa a Kagome y acepta no sin antes mirar de reojo al pequeño niño prometiéndole que recibiría un castigo en un futuro. –Iré y volveré rápido. –Afirma la castaña mientras sale a paso apresurado.

Kagome se agacha hasta la altura del pequeño de ojos azulados mientras le sonríe con dulzura. –¿Quieres que te cargue? –Le pregunta y el pequeño asiente afirmativamente, soltando la parte baja del traje de sacerdotisa de Kagome y colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo levanta sin ningún esfuerzo y se encamina a la parte trasera del templo antes de que Tsubaki decida hacer acto de presencia delante de ella exigiéndole las horas de meditación del día. Cuando llegan a la mesa de piedra Kagome se sienta con el pequeño en sus piernas mientras tararea una canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña, mientras el pequeño Kagerou se distrae jugando con los mechones rosados de ella.

De pronto el pequeño niño se tenso y fijo su mirada en la espesura del bosque frente a él. –¿Tu igual puedes sentirlo verdad Kagerou? –Pregunto Kagome al ver al niño alarmado ante la presencia que era ya muy conocida para ella.

La azabache fijo su vista entre los árboles y algunos metros más allá vio los ojos ámbar de su visitante, sonrió complacida al verlo nuevamente. –Te habías ausentado mucho tiempo después de tu última visita. –Dijo con tono de reproche mirando al peliplateado parado a lo lejos.

Como siempre, no hubo contestación de parte de él, pero ella sabía que no debía presionarlo, Sesshomaru era alguien de por si poco sociable y ella se conformaba con verlo, le había ido tomando aprecio e incluso cariño al transcurrir los años, porque en cierta forma el parecía preocuparse por ella, por eso la visitaba algunas veces al año, aunque la última vez que lo vio había sido hacia tres años, lo había extrañado mucho en su ausencia, y había veces que gustosa aceptaba las meditaciones esperando sentir su presencia en aquel bosque.

Kagome puso al pequeño a un lado, dispuesta a levantarse, pero el pequeño no la soltó y se encaramo más en ella, como si tratara de protegerla, cosa que le provoco ternura, así que tomando al niño aun en sus brazos se levanto y se acerco hasta casi llegar al límite de la kekkai. Pudo ver con más claridad la mirada intensa que le daba el peliplateado. _"Nunca lo había visto mirarme así… que incomodo"_ sintió el temblor del pequeño entre sus brazos que tuvo que calmar con un arrullo suave, al instante escucho un gruñido de satisfacción de parte de su visitante que veía interesado como ella interactuaba con el pequeño en sus brazos. Iba a preguntarle a que se debía aquella reacción pero la voz de alguien la hizo girar.

-Kagome-sama. –La voz de Tsubaki logro sacar un fuerte suspiro de fastidio de la azabache que volteando a verla, la encaro con todo el porte de mujer capaz que había desarrollado en esos años de tortura y entrenamiento.

-Dime Tsubaki. –Respondió la azabache mirando retadoramente a su antigua maestra que al ser superada se había convertido simplemente en su cuidadora.

-Es hora de su meditación, y pensar que me dijeron que usted ya se encontraba aquí, me vengo a topar con que no solo no está meditando, si no que trae en sus brazos a un pequeño descendiente de un hanyou. –Dice la mujer con molestia y mirando con cierto asco al pequeño que temblaba ligeramente. –¡Acaso no sabe lo peligroso que puede ser que ese niño la toque! –Su voz sonaba cada vez más molesta, pero no tanto como la ira que tenia Kagome ante lo racista que podía ser esa mujer y más aun con un pequeño niño indefenso como el que tenia abrazado.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, bajo al niño que difícilmente la soltó y que al instante de tocar el piso volvió a encaramarse a su pierna escondiendo su carita entre sus ropas. Afino con sus manos el traje de sacerdotisa, hizo a un lado el cabello azabache y ondulado que le caía en cascada hasta las rodillas y miro de forma retadora a Tsubaki. –En primer lugar, desde hace mucho tiempo soy capaz de controlar mis poderes y me he convertido en la miko más fuerte de esta región y del mundo _"¡En tu cara envidiosa!"._ ¡En segundo lugar, no permitiré que le faltes el respeto a este niño! ¡Sea humano, hanyou o youkai, este niño no ha hecho nada! ¡Y sea la raza que sea yo lo protegeré con mi vida! –Sentencio la azabache logrando soltar un poco de reiki alejando unos metros a Tsubaki que la veía ofendida y amedrentada.

Tsubaki dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse después de aquella afrenta, aunque antes de eso fijo su mirada en el bosque de forma precavida y al no encontrar nada se fue.

Cuando Kagome se quedo sola se relajo y volvió a tomar al niño en sus brazos que parecía verla con admiración aunque aun alerta por la presencia en la espesura que ella sabía que se había acercado más en medio de la anterior discusión.

-¡Kagome-sama! –Escucho el grito de Yuki que venía corriendo en su dirección con un paquete en su mano.

-Yuki, volviste rápido. –Dijo divertida la azabache al ver lo despeinada y agitada que estaba su amiga.

-Le dije que no tardaría. –Contesta con una leve sonrisa tomando al pequeño de vuelta que ahora parecía querer volver a los brazos de su madre con urgencia. Yuki se disculpo varias veces por el inconveniente y se retiro dejándola sola.

La azabache camino de vuelta a la mesa de piedra sabiendo que aun se encontraba cerca su visitante. –¿Seshomaru? –Le hablo la azabache acercándose más al bosque, cuando llego al final del camino de piedra que tenía el templo se detuvo al saber que ahí se encontraba el límite de la kekkai, vio hacia el suelo y pudo ver una pequeña cajita negra, sonrió al verla.

" _¿Un nuevo regalo?"_ –¿Por qué me das regalos Seshomaru? –Pregunto animada, al ver que él no se había marchado aun, ya que anteriores veces le había traído presentes pero nunca se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para agradecerle o preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento.

No recibió ninguna contestación. –Me lo esperaba, siempre fuiste… muy reservado. –Se responde a ella misma dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento al peliplata que la veía fijamente con esos ojos dorados penetrantes que no perdían detalle de su movimiento.

Muchas veces ella podía sentirlo observarla pero prefería hacerse la desentendida para no alejarlo al descubrirlo, se sentía protegida al saber de su presencia por eso se hacia la que ignoraba que él se encontraba cerca.

-Te pareces… -Susurro Kagome viendo fijamente a Seshomaru que estaba parado a cinco metros de ella, vio como el peliplata fruncía su ceño, ella trato de sonreír para enmendar su casi error y disponiéndose a recoger el nuevo presente que se encontraba a unos centímetros fuera de la kekai se agacho.

Cuando su mano salió de la kekai sintió el tirón fuerte de alguien jalándola hacia afuera, grito del susto al encontrarse pegada al pecho de Seshomaru que la tenia bien agarrada entre sus brazos.

-¿Se…Seshomaru… que? –Su voz salió entrecortada, nunca pensó verlo tan cerca de ella, la ponía nerviosa, el cuerpo enorme del demonio estaba caliente como si tuviera fiebre _"¡así que prácticamente Seshomaru está que arde!"_

Sintió el rostro de Seshomaru en su cuello y como aspiraba su aroma de forma osada, aquel acto tan íntimo la hizo temblar y sin pensarlo un pequeño gemido salió de su boca logrando un gruñido satisfecho del peliplata.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –Reclamo Kagome recomponiéndose del arrebato del que en otros tiempos hubiera sido su cuñado. –¡Suéltame Seshomaru! –Pidió tratando de alejarse del enorme demonio que no parecía querer soltarla y la tenia abrazada a él con los pies colgando al tenerla prácticamente alzada.

-¿A quién dices que me parezco cachorra? –Pregunto con un tono ronco y molesto mientras con sus colmillos raspaba suavemente la piel blanca del cuello de Kagome, sin llegar a morderla pero aparentando el acto.

 **CONTINUARA… Me alegra saber que les ha interesado mi historia y eso solo me da más ánimo a continuarla. Aun así espero leer sus reviews, no importa si son cortos o largos.**

 **Me alegraría que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme uno, como yo me tomo el tiempo de escribir para traerles este fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 4**

-¡¿A quien le dices cachorra?! ¡Y… ya deja de hacerme eso! –Pidió molesta y sonrojada a más no poder por el atrevimiento del peliplata.

-Suelta tu aroma. –Le exigió Seshomaru hundiendo mas su nariz en su cuello, rebuscando en la piel de la azabache aquella esencia a flores silvestres que apenas podía percibir.

-¿¡A que te refieres!? ¡Tú suéltame! –Le pidió de nuevo no soportando aquella incomodidad extraña que le hacía sentir él.

Kagome escucho un gruñido amenazador y al instante sus pies tocaron el suelo pero él aun seguía tomándola de los brazos como si se fuera a escapar a algún lugar.

-Ya es hora de que te lleve. –Sentencio Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente, nunca pensó llegar después de tres años y toparse con el aroma mas desquiciante que hubiera sentido, sus colmillos picaban y hacían presión por marcarla ni bien pudo percibir a la que hasta hacia poco el veía como una cachorra de humano y mas fue la excitación al verla abrazada al pequeño mestizo defendiéndolo como una fiera, _"Sera una madre digna de mis cachorros"_ pensó en ese momento, arraigando la ferviente necesidad de hundirse en su cuerpo.

-¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? –Pregunto ella preocupada.

-Ya hueles a hembra. –Dijo Seshomaru aspirando levemente el aroma de Kagome.

-¡Que cosas dices! –Respondió ella incomoda ante aquellas palabras. _"¡Ni en mi mas locos sueños imagine a Sesshomaru diciéndome algo como eso!"_

-¡Deja de jugar Sesshomaru! –Pidió ella jalando para que la soltara, pero él no parecía moverse ni un poco.

-No te resistas. –Insistió Seshomaru al ver que ella no dejaba de agitarse para liberarse de su dominio, aquello era una afrenta directa a su orgullo y con la intención de mostrarle su error la sacudió fuertemente, logrando tranquilizarla, aunque lo que realmente parecía era haberla enfurecido porque lo miraba como si hubiera pecado de la peor manera. –Seremos compañeros muy pronto, debes aprender a respetarme como tu alfa que soy. –Explico él, esperando la sumisión de su futura pareja.

-Haz cometido un grave error Seshomaru… -Respondía ella con un tono levemente apagado. –Una cosa es que parezca un pan de dios, sonriendo por aquí y por allá. ¡Pero no me agrada que me zarandeen como si fuera un trapo que hay que secar al sol! –Decía en voz alta mientras retaba con la mirada al peliplata, que parecía en cierta forma contrariado ante la afrenta de la azabache. –No entiendo a que viene esa idea tuya de parejas, compañeros, o lo que sea que te este pasando por esa atractiva cabeza tuya… ¡Lo que importa es que yo nunca acepte nada parecido a una relación, no importa lo bien que me caigas ahora!

" _La cachorra tiene carácter"_ Pensó Sesshomaru convirtiendo la afrenta osada en un interés excitante. -Aceptaste los presentes, significa que confirmaste el cortejo, eres mía cachorra. –Sentencia Sesshomaru absorto por las variadas muecas que podía presentar en su rostro la pequeña onna.

-Un momento… ¡En ningún momento nadie me dijo que si yo aceptaba los regalos me tenía que emparejar! Solo trataba de ser amable… –Explicaba ella viendo a Sesshomaru fijamente, esperando que entienda que todo fue un error.

-¿Acaso estas rechazando al Señor de las tierras del Oeste? –Su voz sonaba furiosa y sus ojos se teñían de rojo al saberse humillado.

Kagome sintió el youki de Sesshomaru y temió poder absorberlo y contaminarse de él, aquello podría lastimar a muchas personas, así que sin pensarlo mucho libero su reiki que al entrar en contacto con la energía de Sesshomaru chispeo como electricidad logrando que él la soltara, pero enfadándolo más.

Al instante corrió de vuelta a la kekkai, para resguardarse de la ira de Sesshomaru _"¡Genial, aprendes a usar el reiki y lo primero que haces es electrocutar al demonio mas rencoroso de la faz de la tierra!"_

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ CACHORRA! –Grito furibundo Sesshomaru, a Kagome se le erizo la piel ante su imponente voz, nunca en ninguna de las veces que se topo con él mientras viajaba con sus amigos había escuchado que gritara tan alto.

Antes de que pudiera atraparla ella ya se encontraba del otro lado de la kekkai, el se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros fuera de esta mirándola como si le advirtiera que regresara a su lado.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha de verse liberada del acoso del peliplata y para tentar mas a la suerte le saco la lengua en un gesto de burla, pero al instante se arrepintió al ver los ojos rojos y los colmillos de Sesshomaru, decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí, pero el gruñía mas fuerte ante cualquier movimiento que alertara que se marchaba.

-Volveré por ti y si decides negarte, destruiré toda la aldea y te llevare de igual manera. –Sentencio él alejándose de ahí de forma casi instantánea, Kagome no pudo ni siquiera negarse a tiempo.

-Esto es una verdadera locura. –Murmuro para sí misma aun con el corazón acelerado por todo lo que acababa de pasar, ya no podía sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru así que sabía que se había marchado, vio la pequeña caja negra que se había quedado fuera de la kekkai y fue por ella, al abrirla encontró una pulsera plateada muy fina, con unas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de color ámbar. _"como sus ojos"_

Nunca espero encontrarse en esa situación tan intima, si hubiera estado en el futuro de Inuyasha, probablemente Sesshomaru no se hubiera rebajado a acercársele de esa forma, lo más extraño era que las almas que habitaban en su cuerpo parecían haber armado una fiesta sin su permiso, sentía el revoloteo incomodo dentro de ella. _"Definitivamente hay una guerra interior"_ lo peor de todo es que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o si debía temer. _"Tendré que volver a la ardua meditación"_

…*************…..

Había planificado su huida desde hacía varias semanas, inteligentemente averiguo donde se encontraba la aldea de la anciana Kaede que en esa época suponía que sería una niña pequeña _"seguramente me encontrare con Kikio y si es así, lo más probable es que vuelva a ver a Inuyasha"_

Después del encuentro con Sesshomaru, supo que su entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, la energía demoniaca de él no le trajo repercusiones más que unas pocas horas de meditación para calmar su acelerado corazón, así que ya se sentía segura de volver a su época. Sabía muy bien que el mejor momento para hacerlo seria a la hora de orar, donde la dejaban completamente sola, y ese mismo día dispuso todo para su huida, cuando Tsubaki la dejo sola en el altar, Kagome tomo un pequeño bulto que había escondido cerca de ahí y comenzó a cambiarse su traje de sacerdotisa por una kimono sencillo, ato su cabello en una cola baja con un listón rojo y se coloco un sombrero de bambú para no ser reconocida, tomo el arco y su carcaf con flechas y camino rodeando el templo en dirección hacia el pueblo.

Para su buena suerte nadie pareció reconocerla y pasaría al menos unas horas hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia _"Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Yuki"_

Llego a la entrada de la aldea y con un leve vistazo hacia atrás camino hacia adelante traspasando la barrera, dio una oración firme esperando que la kekkai se mantuviera aunque ella no estuviera dentro y emprendió su viaje.

….**************….

-Sesshomaru, desde que volviste de tu último viaje pareces de mal humor ¿ocurrió algo interesante? –Pregunto Irasue con un tono entretenido mientras se abanicaba ligeramente.

-Nada que te incumba. –Respondió frio, mientras miraba algunos pergaminos que le fueron enviados reportándole la situación en las fronteras.

-Oh, pero que respuesta más dulce. –Sonreía la demonesa mientras miraba hacia la enorme ventana que daba al jardín frontal.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –Entro gritando el pequeño Kappa que días atrás había sido designado por el peliplata a vigilar a su futura compañera.

Sesshomaru se levanto instantáneamente al ver la cara de terror de Jaken y más aun sabiendo que él debería vigilar a la humana hasta que el fuera por ella.

-¡La ningen que me mando vigilar se fue! ¡Intente seguirla pero me amenazo con una flecha! ¡Pensé que no se atrevería a lanzármela pero la atrevida lo hizo! –Se quejaba Jaken, mientras trataba de relajar su respiración agitada.

Seshomaru salió de ahí a toda prisa, no sin antes darle una lección a Jaken por dejar ir a la cachorra, sino también por su descortesía al hablar de ella.

-Pequeño Kappa ¿dices que la ningen te lanzo una flecha? –Pregunto Irasue divertida.

-Si mi señora, la condenada es fuerte. –Se quejo Jaken apenas levantándose del piso después de recibir el castigo de su amo.

-Que interesante. –Sonrió Irasue.

… …********…..

Había pasado medio día desde que abandono la aldea de Shin, la noche ya se quería asomar y Kagome no podía estar más frustrada, las cosas no parecían ir del todo bien. Primero ante sus ojos había aparecido Jaken que la había amenazado con su báculo, aunque al principio se alegro de verlo poco tiempo había pasado para que recordara lo insoportable que era el pequeño demonio, fue fácil deshacerse de él, el problema era otro. _"Estaba completa e irremediablemente perdida"_

-¡Como se me ocurre pensar que yo sola llegaría hasta el pozo! –Renegaba para sí misma. –Si al menos me hubiera llevado un caballo. –Gimoteaba frustrada. Se quito el sombrero, dejo el pequeño bulto con un poco de ropa, sus flechas y su carcaf bajo un árbol y se dispuso a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, antes de que la noche cayera.

Se alegro de haber aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas en los viajes con sus amigos, al poco tiempo ya tenía una buena fogata para dormir, cuando se recostó frente al árbol donde había dejado sus cosas se dio cuenta de que estas no estaban, busco alrededor pero ni aun así las hallo.

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! Una hermosa jovencita. –La voz de un hombre la hizo ponerse en posición de defensa.

Un hombre bajito y corpulento se paro frente a ella, Kagome tuvo que alejarse unos pasos ya que olía demasiado mal.

-¡Pero qué bonita que es! –Dijo emocionado un hombre más delgado que aparecía seguido de otros cinco _"¡No puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte!"_

Un hombre alto y joven la miraba desde más atrás con genuino interés, Kagome pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerla cuando diviso a la persona _"¡¿Naraku!?"_

-No puede ser. –Susurro bajito al ver que su antiguo peor enemigo se dirigía hacia ella, parecía ser el líder de los demás bandidos porque le cedieron el paso, cuando este intento tocarla la azabache puso una kekkai sobre ella.

-¿Eres una miko? ¿Significa que eres virgen cierto? –Pregunto él complacido, una sensación de asco se implanto en la azabache, Naraku había sido o más bien seria uno de los peores seres en el mundo. _"Aunque si no existe la perla como antes, significaría que él no podría convertirse en lo que fue"_

Suspiro aliviada en ese sentido, sus amigos no sufrirían a manos de un ser tan repugnante como lo fue Naraku.

-Veamos que escondes bajo ese kimono. –Sonrió de manera calculadora mientras acercaba su mano, pero al instante la barrera espiritual lo repelía. –Que interesante, no puedo atravesar tu kekkai ¿por qué? –Preguntaba mas intrigado mientras la rodeaba observándola de arriba abajo.

-Dejémosla Onigumo, las mikos se cansan después de todo ¡Cuando su poder espiritual se agote la tomaremos! –Decía el más bajo de todos que la miraba con lascivia.

-¡Primero muerta antes de que me toque un cerdo como tú! ¡Anda a buscarte una cerdita, aunque ni esa creo que te haría caso! –Le contesta la azabache provocando las risas de los hombres y aun más el interés de Onigumo.

-Hablas bien ¿gritaras igual de bien? –Preguntaba Onigumo mirándola deseoso.

-¡Degenerado! –Le respondió la azabache sintiéndose incomoda por todas las miradas depravadas que le daban aquellos hombres. _"Si me lo propusiera podría electrocutar a todos"_ lo malo era que aquel encuentro no auguraba nada bueno, temía que su reacción para con Onigumo cause resultados desastrosos en el futuro, debía escapar de ahí sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

Los bandidos incrementaron el fuego hasta crear una enorme hoguera mientras se disponían a revisar las cosas que probablemente le robaron a alguien por el camino. Mientras que Onigumo aun parado frente a ella intentaba traspasar la barrera con su espada _"¡Que terco es!"_

-No se romperá, deja de intentarlo y déjame ir. –Le hablaba la azabache tratando de parecer lo más relajada posible.

-Eres una miko diferente ¿por qué traes un kimono? ¿Huyes de alguien? Yo te puedo llevar conmigo si es así, solo entrégate a mí y prometo que ninguno de ellos te tocara. –Decía señalando hacia los otros bandidos.

-Naraku saliste más curioso de lo que imagine. –Contesto Kagome, nunca había visto ese lado de Naraku y a pesar de que seguía siendo despreciable era más humano que antes.

-¿Quién es Naraku? –Pregunto él mientras dejaba a un lado su espada y acariciaba la kekkai como si ansiara tocarla a ella.

-No tiene importancia, lo único que puedo decirte, es que me gustaría que no te transformaras en un monstruo, trata de salir de esta vida que llevas, en serio no te llevara a nada bueno. –Le pide la azabache, tratando de cambiar el futuro que ella conoció.

-¡Tú no sabes nada mujer! –Responde molesto. –¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera, tomar a cualquier mujer que deseé, no hay nada mejor que eso! –Dijo lanzándole de improvisto a Kagome una especie de polvo blanco.

-Que… es… -El cuerpo de la azabache comenzó a perder fuerza al mismo tiempo que la kekkai desaparecía.

-Puedes repeler seres, pero esto no lo harás. –Sonrió triunfante Onigumo, mientras tomaba el cuerpo debilitado de la azabache antes que caiga al suelo. –¡Pero qué bien hueles! –Dijo acercándose a su cuello.

-¡Onigumo la atrapaste! –Festejaban los otros hombres que se acercaban para disfrutar de su nueva víctima. –Sabíamos que usarías esos polvos paralizantes. –Decían con orgullo.

-No se acerquen. –Les exigió Onigumo. –Primero seré yo.

-¡Pero que egoísta! ¡Siempre eres el primero con las vírgenes! –Se quejaba el más bajito, mientras se alejaba refunfuñando junto a los otros cuatro.

Kagome no podía mover su cuerpo, pero era levemente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, podía ver el rostro morboso de Onigumo mirarla como si estuviera desnuda, sintió el frio del suelo al ser recostada. _"debo romper el sello"_ se repetía así misma, concentrándose en el tatuaje de su espalda que empezaba a arder ante su esfuerzo, ella tenía sus sospechas de que ni ese sello tan fuerte podría detener el poder que tenia dentro, el temor a no poder controlarlo se hizo a un lado ante la preocupación de que él que había sido Naraku la violara.

Las manos de Onigumo iban más rápido de lo que esperaba, había abierto parte de su kimono, dejando expuestos los hombros donde la besaba con ahincó. _"¡maldito!"_

Fue una sorpresa enorme para ella ver a tan solo un metro de donde estaba a Sesshomaru que veía la escena con los ojos teñidos de rojo, Kagome sabía que estaba furioso y nunca creyó sentirse tan feliz de verlo así _"¡Quítamelo de encima!"_ Gritaba su voz interna y como si la hubiera escuchado sintió que un enorme peso se despegaba de ella, observo como Onigumo había sido lanzado cerca de la hoguera donde se levantaron en armas los otros hombres.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!? –Preguntaron los hombres alarmados.

-¡ELLA ES MIA! –Grito Sesshomaru furioso mientras que de un golpe rápido mataba a cada uno, que caía prácticamente cortado a la mitad.

Kagome que apenas y podía hacer leves movimientos desvió su cara hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y se topo con mucha sangre y cuerpos esparcidos, quedando como ultimo en pie Onigumo.

-¡Como te atreviste a matar a mis hombres! –Grito Onigumo dispuesto a atacar con su espada, que fue cortada por Sesshomaru al instante.

Onigumo se alejo rápidamente de él y antes de poder si quiera correr, las garras venenosas de Sesshomaru le atravesaron el estomago y de un golpe fuerte lo tiraron encima del fuego dejando que se queme vivo.

" _¡No puede ser_!" Kagome veía inmóvil como Onigumo ardía en las llamas gritando maldiciones _"Se está repitiendo, Onigumo se quema y sobrevive"_ no sabía que pensar de aquello, no podía permitir que de cierta forma todo vuelva a comenzar, quiso moverse pero el efecto de aquel polvo aun estaba impidiéndoselo.

Sintió el momento en el que Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos, puso su rostro en su garganta y la olfateo para luego gruñir con rabia. Kagome quería explicarle lo que había ocurrido pero ni siquiera podía hablar, solo sentía y escuchaba los gruñidos del peliplata que parecía muy enfadado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los colmillos de Sesshomaru querer perforar la piel de su cuello y aunque deseaba evitarlo no podía, gimió apenas al sentir como se habían incrustado levemente, pero los había sacado a la mínima perforación, se tenso al sentir su lengua pasar por la pequeña herida y luego el viento y la sensación de volar, sabía lo que estaba pasando, Sesshomaru se la llevaba con él, y lo peor de todo, no podía sentirse más segura.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Saludos a: Izzy-316, Flemy Speeddraw, Lady Angel Yue, LittelCurly21, damalunaely, Camony, Anixz, July, sofiabarbara.m, EunHye09, Andabel, anii .anii, Jun Aoi. OsitaRaw, SaraS, Rocio, ladvid, Alba Salvatore, esther82, y mi adorada Neko chan que también sigue mis otras historias.**

 **LittelCurly21, pues es como si hubieras adivinado mi siguiente capítulo, pues ya ves que apareció Naraku o bueno Onigumo.**

 **Neko chan, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la perla, tendrás que esperar, lo siento, se resolverá en los futuros capítulos.**

 **Esther82, Nunca me molestaría tomar una sugerencia y pues con respecto a tu petición de que Kagome sea más humilde, lo considere. Pero por ahora, la Kagome de mi historia tiene un fuerte sentido de la autodefensa, surgido a raíz del sentirse sola y desamparada sin sus amigos y familia, con los años que paso en ese entrenamiento intensivo aprendió a hacerse fuerte incluso emocionalmente, pero eso no significa que pierda aquellos sentimientos buenos que siempre tuvo en el anime, si no que por ahora están bien resguardados hasta tener la suficiente confianza de derrumbar sus muros, cosa que se encargara nuestro sexi Sesshomaru. No te preocupes por su carácter, no siempre será así.**

 **Por último agradecer a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews y además a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y followers, y a aquellos lectores silenciosos a los que les pido que me dejen algún comentario por más pequeño que sea, siempre es bueno recibirlos y yo más que nada me siento dichosa leyéndolos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Cuando Kagome despertó sintió algo suave rodeando sus manos y su cuerpo, su visión borrosa trataba de acostumbrarse a la ligera penumbra del lugar y valiéndose del tacto toco aquella suavidad que la retenía celosamente y le impedía moverse con facilidad, pero cuando trato de deshacerse de ella se asusto al sentir como esta se pegaba más a su piel impidiendo cualquier movimiento, logrando desesperarla.

-Quieta. –Escucho una voz ronca. Conocía perfectamente aquel tono de voz exigente.

-¿¡Crees que soy un perro!? ¡Sesshomaru quítame esta cosa! –Pidió molesta al sentir que aquella cosa suave parecía frotarse contra ella, especialmente en zonas que en su época se considerarían acoso sexual.

-¡Aquí tu no ordenas, tu obedeces! Estas en mis dominios cachorra. –Respondió él.

Ya acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación pudo divisar a Sesshomaru a tan solo dos metros de ella, sus ojos ámbar parecían ser la única luz del lugar poniéndola más nerviosa aun. –¿¡A…acaso estoy desnuda!? –Pregunto notando la ausencia de ropa en su cuerpo.

-¡Olías a ese asqueroso humano! –Contesto con repudio el peliplata.

-¿Y tú me quitaste la ropa? –Pregunto avergonzada y furiosa ante la clara intención de violar su intimidad de la peor manera.

-Soy el único que tiene derecho a tocar tu cuerpo. –Sentencio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Aunque Kagome trato de soportar lo mejor que pudo aludiendo a sus años de entrenamiento en ser paciente, comprensiva, y tolerante _"…poco mas y no se transforma en monja…"_ aquello era demasiado para su cordura y con la intención de advertir de su enfado soltó una buena cantidad de reiki que la libero de lo que ahora suponía era el mokomoko de Sesshomaru que siempre usaba como si fuera una estola.

Escucho un rugido furioso que fue como un golpe para ella, sintió el youki chocar contra su reiki de manera estruendosa poniéndola alerta ante los movimientos de Sesshomaru que se había levantado en toda su altura y la miraba retadoramente, tenía la sensación de que si se movía aunque sea un poco él la atacaría.

-Sesshomaru, no quise ser tan brusca… -Explicaba ella tratando de apaciguar la ira del peliplata.

-¡Doblégate a mí! –Exigió él ofendido por el ataque directo y el rechazo de su futura compañera.

Kagome no sabía a lo que se refería exactamente y rememorando la vida junto a sus amigos, recordó una vez cuando Shippo le había jugada una de sus peores travesuras a Inuyasha logrando enfurecerlo como nunca, a pesar de que ella intervino no parecía eliminar la ofensa por parte de Shippo, siendo testigo del momento en el que el pequeño kitsune hizo a un lado su rostro mostrando abiertamente su cuello logrando tranquilizar a Inuyasha.

No sabía si funcionaria, así que decidió arriesgarse, y aun recostada como estaba, incomoda por su evidente desnudes que ya ni el mokomoko de Sesshomaru cubría, cerró los ojos y dejo vulnerable su cuello.

Al instante se escucho un gruñido de aceptación y la azabache pudo sentir como una figura enorme se le había abalanzado quitándole todo su espacio vital. Decidió no abrir los ojos sabiendo que lo que vería seria a Sesshomaru encima de ella, sintió nuevamente como olfateaba en su cuello desesperadamente, como si buscara algo en su piel.

Cuando sintió los colmillos intentar incrustarse nuevamente se dispuso a detenerlo con todo su poder esperando dejarlo inconsciente al menos unos minutos para escapar de ahí, pero no hizo falta su intervención, por que escucho como una enorme puerta se abría dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol.

-Sesshomaru ¿interrumpo? –Pregunto una mujer alta, de cabello plateado y tan hermosa que dolía verla.

Escucho el gruñido de advertencia de su captor que se había separado de su cuello y ahora veía con recelo a la youkai.

-Pero que salvaje… tu madre nunca pensó verte en ese estado. –Dijo con un tono de decepción, aunque su rostro indicaba que parecía mas que complacida. –Tranquilo, no vengo a hacerle nada a tu futura compañera, aunque si me hubiera tardado un poco, seguro que ya seria tu pareja oficial. –Reía ligeramente. –Sesshomaru, deja que tu madre reconozca a la hembra. –Pidió ella mirando en dirección de la azabache, que estaba incomoda. _"¡¿Madre?!"_

Sintió un movimiento por parte de Sesshomaru, que se levanto de forma pausada, para luego cubrirla con algo suave, que suponía seria una yukata. Salió de ahí con un paso tan elegante, solo digno del señor de la casa, que nunca nadie pensaría que su naturaleza parecía ser tan explosiva.

Kagome se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, notando ahora en la claridad de la habitación su kimono desgarrado en varias tiras a unos metros de donde ella estaba sentada _"¡Sesshomaru salvaje!"_

-¿Así que tu eres la Shikon no Tama? –Pregunto la beldad frente a ella.

-Soy Kagome. –Afirmo con dignidad, harta de que la gente la vea como la perla.

-Mi nombre es Irasue y soy la actual señora del oeste y dama de la casa de la luna. –Sonreía con elegancia mientras pasaba su mirada curiosa por el cuerpo de la azabache.

-¿Qué edad tienes Kagome? –Pregunto acercándose levemente y aspirando de manera sutil el aire cerca de Kagome. –Hueles a flores silvestres, aunque apenas y se percibe, mi hijo debe estarse volviendo loco. –Sonríe divertida.

Kagome sabía que aquello no debería parecerle del todo extraño, ya que Inuyasha utilizaba mucho su olfato para interactuar con las personas, además de que era posesivo y en cierta forma dominante, pero su hermano se ganaba el premio por acoso sexual, nunca se había sentido más incomoda y alterada con la presencia de alguien.

-Tengo casi dieciséis años. –Respondió sintiendo nuevamente la mirada curiosa de Irasue.

-Sigues siendo una cachorra, aunque tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. –Irasue se acerco poco a poco a Kagome quedando frente a ella, logrando que la azabache se levante y se pare firme dando la cara.

-No me gusta que me miren desde arriba. –Hablo Kagome estirándose lo mejor posible con toda la elegancia que se podía permitir estar desnuda frente a una beldad como esa.

-Confirmo que tienes el porte de una noble, y el carácter fuerte de una inu, serás buena pareja. –Contesta Irasue.

-Yo no deseo emparejarme con nadie, además Sesshomaru, es mas como alguien a quien he llegado a apreciar… mucho… me hace sentir protegida y al mismo tiempo vulnerable _"Y nerviosa… muy nerviosa…"_ eso me molesta en cierto grado, pero a él le debo mi vida varias veces, por eso mismo no sé cómo explicarle que yo no puedo aceptar lo que el trata de imponerme.

Irasue escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía y no podía estar más complacida del carácter fuerte y decidido de la azabache. –Debes dejar de enfrentar a Sesshomaru si aun deseas tener la poca libertad que ahora disfrutas.

" _¿Poca libertad?"_ –¿A qué se refiere?

-Nuestra raza es bastante dominante, especialmente los machos y en el momento en el que él decidió tenerte como pareja perdiste tu libertad, ahora estas en sus dominios, será difícil que salgas de aquí, es cierto que aun no te ha marcado… del todo… pero no creo que pase mucho hasta que lo haga.

-¿A qué se refiere con marcar? –Kagome no podía evitar sentirse nuevamente amedrentada por aquello, imaginaba que tal vez le pondrían un sello _"muy doloroso"_ como había hecho Tsubaki.

-Te has dado cuenta seguramente que mi hijo desea morderte, pues esa es la marca, en el momento en el que lo haga ya estarán emparejados, claro que es un proceso que viene después de la copula, aunque casi siempre vienen juntos. Los inuyoukai pueden ser muy salvajes al momento de concretar el emparejamiento. –Contaba la demonesa.

Kagome recordó todas las veces en que Sesshomaru había estado a punto de morderla, y ahora que su propia madre le aclaraba las dudas, era más que consciente que no podía permitir aquello, no podía atar su vida a nadie y menos al demonio que amenazaba con quebrar sus defensas siempre que se encontraban.

Había escuchado hablar a las sacerdotisas de su estado como la Shikon no Tama, y el peligro de sus emociones, siendo así debía evitar cualquier sentimiento que lograra perturbar su equilibrio, por eso mismo no podía, no debía estar al lado de nadie y menos de él… no quería lastimarlo… su protector, su vigilante, aquel que la acompañaba silenciosamente…

-Sesshomaru me mordió, al menos eso creo… -Kagome mostro la pequeña herida ya cicatrizada que sentía en su cuello y que le daba un leve escozor desde que Sesshomaru salió de la habitación molesto.

-Es una marca de reconocimiento, mi hijo sí que es astuto. –Sonrió la peliplata. –Es como la marca de la prometida, que indica que en un futuro estarás emparejada oficialmente y al mismo tiempo es una forma de advertencia para mostrar que tienes dueño.

-¡ACASO SOY UNA VACA! –Grito exasperada. –¡Como se atreve a marcarme como si fuera ganado! ¿¡Como se quita esto!? ¿¡Dígame Irasue-sama!? –Pidió molesta mientras se frotaba la marca.

Una pequeña y jocosa risa se escucho de parte de la ambarina. –No hagas eso, si no tendrás a mi hijo aquí en menos de lo que te esperas.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto dejando en paz la marca que picaba con más ansia.

-Es como si lo estuvieras incitando, la marca aunque sea la de compromiso, es un enlace entre ambos, así que si la frotas tan apasionadamente… -Sonríe. –Es como si te frotaras contra él. –La azabache no sabía cuántos tipos de colores había logrado mostrar su rostro, para escuchar la risa divertida de la demonesa frente a ella, y no ayudaba en nada a recuperar su tranquilidad, el sentir la presencia de Seshomaru rondarla a una distancia considerada, pero aun así rondarla y asecharla, podía sentir su youki golpearla a pesar de estar tan alejados, como si estuviera intentando doblegarla, subyugarla, dominarla.

-Irasue-sama ¿Puede hablar con Sesshomaru y convencerlo? –Pregunto tratando de evitar soltar reiki, ya que a su vez su interior estaba en ebullición de poder, por la amenaza del peliplata.

-Como podría convencerlo de que no te tome, si yo misma incite a su encuentro. –La voz serena y conocedora de la beldad le indico que a ella le debía la gracia de estar en esos aprietos en ese momento.

-¿Por qué? –No entendía, a que venía el interés en la madre de Sesshomaru en emparejarlos a ambos, ella siempre supuso que a los demonios de alto rango no les agradaba los humanos.

-Te lo debo. –Contesto Irasue, mirando a Kagome, esta vez como si recordara algo muy importante.

-No entiendo… -La azabache estaba perdida, por más que pensaba y pensaba, estaba completamente segura de que nunca en su vida había tenido ningún rose, ni contacto con la demonesa para que ella le deba algo.

-Lo único que importa en estos momentos, es que emparejarte con Sesshomaru es lo mejor… riesgoso… pero lo mejor. –Sentencio Irasue.

-Irasue-sama, por favor… -Pidió Kagome antes de ser interrumpida.

La ambarina, comenzó a abrir todas las entradas de luz que impedían la visión completa del lugar y posteriormente, camino muy despacio hasta una esquina de la habitación, donde encima de lo que se podía vislumbrar un mueble de madera oscura preciosamente tallado con lunas y arboles de cerezo, tomo varias telas de colores llamativos y con esas mismas, se acerco a ella.

-Vamos a vestirte. –Comento la peliplata, dejando a un lado del futon las prendas.

-Yo puedo vestirme sola. –Respondió Kagome avergonzada, al no esperarse eso, mientras apretaba más la ligera yukata que Sesshomaru le había dado antes.

-Es mi deber como la madre de Sessomaru revisar el cuerpo de su futura compañera y darle el visto bueno a tu condición de hembra adecuada para ser la siguiente señora del oeste. –Comento sabedora de las costumbres Inu.

Kagome como toda joven del siglo XXI quería refutar aquello al parecerle machista y patriarcal, pero temía ofender en cierto grado a la demonesa, que todo el tiempo fue agradable con ella y que no podía caerle mal, era simplemente imposible, había algo extrañamente familiar en la presencia de Irasue, que la hacía bajar su guardia y sentirse cómoda junto a ella.

-Se que estas pensando, que son costumbres dominantes y sin sentido. –Comenta divertida Irasue. –Pero tuve que apegarme a esa vieja ley para tener esta oportunidad, confía… -Pidió mientras tomaba entre sus manos la yukata de Kagome y se la quitaba mirándola con decisión.

Sus palabras eran un endulzante pensó Kagome, agobiada con la facilidad en la que la había convencido de hacer lo que le pedía, se dejo desnudar por la demonesa, sintió sus manos en sus cabellos examinando aquellos mechones rosa con curiosidad para luego hacer toda su melena azabache a un lado dejando su espalda al descubierto.

-Es un sello. –Respondió Kagome antes de escuchar una pregunta de Irasue.

-Lo sé… un sello de reiki… pero no es tan poderoso. –Dijo seriamente. –Si estuviera reforzado por un sello de youki seria mejor. –Comento, mientras pasaba sus manos por las líneas del tatuaje que mostraban una flor de loto, poniéndola nerviosa al sentir el escozor del youki crispar con el reiki del sello.

-¿Irasue-sama?... –Pregunto insegura, algo le estaba haciendo, sus defensas parecían estar más alertas que nunca. De pronto sintió un peso enorme en su espalda, ahí donde la mano de Irasue hacia presión, no parecía usar fuerza, pero algo le pesaba en sobre manera, mandándola al piso como si su cuerpo se hubiera ganado mil kilos de más, grito con fuerza y a los pocos segundos las puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par con la presencia de Sesshomaru que veía la escena furioso, ofendido y alerta.

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru, solo fue… -Fue interrumpida Irasue ante el rugido potente de Sesshomaru.

Kagome empezó a sentir que ya se podía mover, su cuerpo perdía aquel terrible peso que sintió que casi le partió los huesos, miro con ojos aguados la figura que se alzaba frente a ella, y vio a Sesshomaru mirarla consternado, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y olerla con preocupación. –Estoy bien Sessh. –Contesto agotada, mientras tocaba su rostro con la poca fuerza que tenia después de aquel extraño suceso. No podía verlo con esa mirada preocupada, el siempre fuerte e imponente Sesshomaru, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y esperando que se tranquilice paso su mano por aquellas franjas violeta de sus mejillas descargando un poco de su reiki de forma suave y relajante.

Sintió el rostro de él sobre su cuello como ya varias veces, ya se había dado cuenta que esa era una forma de reconocimiento entre los Inus, así que lo dejo hacer.

-Hermosa escena. –Interrumpió Irasue ganándose la mirada intrigada de Kagome y la furiosa de Sesshomaru.

-Debes respetar a mi futura compañera, si la vuelves a lastimar…

-Cálmate Sesshomaru, solo quería probar el poder de la hembra. –Sonrió desentendida.

-Con poder o sin poder ella es ¡Mía! ¡No la vuelvas a tocar! –Sentencio furioso.

-No exageres. –Sonrió la ambarina sin darle importancia a la ira de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Irasue-sama? Por favor. –Pidió Kagome.

-No. –Fue la única contestación de él, mientras la apretaba contra sí.

-Deseo vestirme, por favor. No pasara nada más que yo no pueda controlar. –Pidió nuevamente, agradeciendo internamente su protección, que le brindo desde que se encontró en esa época mucho más atrás de su propio tiempo.

-Puedes vestirte delante de mí. No hay nada que no haya visto de tu cuerpo cachorra. –Aquello basto para dejarla avergonzada y con ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse en algún sitio remoto hasta que el mundo se acabara.

-Deja de hostigar a la cachorra Sesshomaru, prometo no hacerle nada, deja que la ayude a vestirse o alguien podría ingresar y verla en ese estado. –Comenta Irasue mientras se cubre con su abanico, mostrándole una mirada retadora a su hijo.

El peliplata gruño y fijo su mirada en las puertas abiertas por donde él había ingresado minutos atrás, soltó con desgana a Kagome, dejándola sosteniéndose apenas de sus propios pies, retrocedió lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al cuerpo de su ahora prometida que se alzaba exuberante y pulcro a sus ojos, dejo ver sus colmillos mostrando su interés por hundirlos en su pálido cuello que ahora mostraba la pequeña marca semi curada que le había hecho para mostrarle al mundo su derecho sobre ella.

Los segundos parecían eternos para ella, que veía como Sesshomaru se iba pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, era una tortura a su pudor, Inuyasha la había visto muchas veces desnuda, pero nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como con la mirada de Sesshomaru y aquel deseo que sabía que ardía entre el oro de sus ojos. Cuando al fin cerró las puertas, ella pudo respirar agitada, no supo en qué momento retuvo el aliento, pero ahora que su depredador no la asechaba podía mostrar cuanto le había afectado su presencia… su tacto… su voz… todo _"¡Maldita sea, todo él!"_

Se volteo aun en su desnudez, y miro a la peliplata exigiendo una respuesta. –¿Qué me hizo?

 **CONTINUARA… Me entretuve mucho haciendo este capítulo. Que tal… ¿Les gusto?**

 **No les cuesta mucho dejarme un review y con tan solo la voluntad de escribir unas pocas frases o muchas si quieren** **seré muy feliz. No hay nada mejor para una escritora que ver el interés de las personas en su obra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 6**

La mirada que le dedicaba Irasue a ella cuando la enfrento exigiendo una justificación ante su arrebato no pasaron desapercibidas por esta, sabía que la demonesa ocultaba algo con su actuar, su comportamiento para con ella era por mas demasiado confiado. Cuando le explico que lo único que había hecho era reafirmar su sello con youki creando nuevas líneas en forma de luna llena alrededor de su tatuaje no tuvo más opción que creerle y más por la mirada sincera que le presento que por el hecho de que confiara lo suficiente en ella.

En un intento de remediar la quebrada relación que había iniciado con su _"futura suegra"_ se dejo ayudar a vestir las ostentosas prendas que según Irasue debía necesariamente recibir de parte de Sesshomaru como parte del acuerdo de emparejamiento, frente a Kagome se presento sedas y telas de colores y bordados exquisitos, que en su época muy pocas veces se podía ver por el enorme costo de las mismas. A su vez aprecio el conocimiento que Irasue le brindaba acerca de las tradiciones de la nobleza youkai, especialmente Inu.

Ahora tenía más clara su situación ahí, había cometido un grave error al haber aceptado aquellos presentes que había recibido de Sesshomaru desde la primera vez que lo hizo cuando cumplió doce años al recibir un collar diamantado tan brillante y elegante que al principio dolía mirar, y que casualmente había llegado a sus manos el mismo día que su primera menstruación, nunca lo olvidaría ya que fue la primera vez que vio a Sesshomaru verla aturdido mostrándole los colmillos que ella pensó en ese entonces que era una amenaza, pero ahora que veía las cosas mejor era una clara muestra de las intenciones del peliplata al reconocer el inicio de su ciclo como una hembra, se estremeció al darse cuenta de aquello.

La costumbre del cortejo , incluso entre los youkai era muy patriarcalista según ella, se hacia un trato con el alfa de la manada a donde perteneciera la hembra en cuestión, y si este aprobaba aquello no se tardaba mucho en preparar tanto la dote de la hembra a su pareja como los regalos de él macho para la hembra. Pero como ella no tenia manada no había a quien solicitar el permiso, y por eso mismo Sesshomaru no había tomado en cuenta preguntárselo siquiera, ya lo había dicho Irasue _"Mi hijo es tan inteligente y tiene tanta suerte… encontrar a una hembra desamparada que nadie pudiera objetar su reclamo…"_ se ofendió tanto por lo dicho, pero la beldad no parecía querer insultarla, es mas parecía estar jugando con ella de la forma más divertida

-¿Irasue-sama y si yo me negara rotundamente a aceptar el emparejamiento? –Esa pregunta le carcomía desde que se sintió amenazada al encontrarse en terrenos desconocidos.

-¿Lo que quieres saber en verdad es de lo que Sesshomaru sería capaz de hacer? –Sonrió conocedora la ambarina.

Kagome se puso seria y sentándose sobre unos cojines que les dispusieron algunas sirvientas que habían entrado con té y aperitivos que nunca en su vida había visto, asintió, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de Irasue.

-En realidad mi hijo es más racional de lo que se muestra ante tus ojos, he de confesar que nunca lo había visto así, pensaras que miento tal vez, ya que mi actuar no denota sorpresa, pero es justificable ya que a pesar de que nunca lo he visto comportarse de esa forma es normal en los machos perder el juicio cuando encuentran a su pareja, no volverá a ser lo suficientemente racional hasta que no te marque como se debe, así que mientras tanto sus instintos lo dominan, pero él es tan orgulloso que se niega a dejarlos sueltos a cabalidad, por eso hasta ahora estas intacta. –Aquella explicación la descoloco más aun, Sesshomaru se había estado conteniendo, eso merecía su consideración, pero aun así le preocupaba, ya que en cualquier momento podría volverse loco y no sabría a qué atenerse cuando sucediera.

-Se emparejaran sea como sea, por eso te pido que colabores a que las cosas sean menos violentas entre ustedes, además si te muestras complaciente él hará lo que sea por ti, incluso apaciguar sus instintos, ya que a pesar de que su bestia es su lado más salvaje tiene instinto y no quiere dañar a su compañera y verla sufrir. –Explicaba Irasue mientras bebía de su tasa tranquilamente.

-¿Esta diciéndome que debo vivir hasta mi muerte a merced de Sesshomaru y no reclamar nada? –Kagome estaba furiosa, era cierto que quería a Sesshomaru lo había llegado a apreciar demasiado, era su único constante de que no estaba soñando, de que alguna vez perteneció al futuro y era su firme recuerdo de que debía volver a su hogar.

-Dudo que mueras fácilmente Miko, además las parejas son eternas. –Comento Irasue. –Pero no significa que debas vivir a merced de mi hijo, se claramente que no eres esa clase de hembra, hoy y siempre eres digna de ser la señora del oeste, compañera de Sesshomaru y mi hija política.

La sonrisa amable que le brindo Irasue le impidió refutar aquellas palabras, como podría contradecirla cuando la había llamado prácticamente hija, si no pudiera volver a su tiempo, realmente disfrutaría de la compañía de la demonesa. Su corazón se removió inquieto, hacia mucho que alguien no le había brindado ese tipo de cariño maternal que la hembra le había regalado tan solo con una sonrisa. Se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas ante la memoria de su madre que se encontraba a cientos de años de nacer y viendo en Irasue aquel sentimiento materno le sonrió genuinamente.

-Debes haber tomado mis palabras con aprecio, puesto que te delatas a ti misma. –Comento Irasue mientras veía a Kagome con aquella curiosidad confiada que siempre tenía solo con ella.

La azabache no entendió a lo que se refería y viéndose a sí misma se dio cuenta que brillaba, aquella luz rosa que hacia tanto tiempo no emanaba de su cuerpo de forma espontanea había vuelto a aparecer llenándola de pánico.

-No te asustes Miko, aquel reiki que emanas es tan cálido que no logra lastimarme ni un poco, mientras tus afectos sean puros y buenos la energía sagrada no hará más que comunicarme tus sentimientos, y veo que ahora estas complacida con mis palabras anteriores, así que con mi venia eres bienvenida a llamarme madre. –La sonrisa ligera y genuina de Irasue no hizo más que acrecentar el brillo rosa imbuido de sentimientos de la azabache mientras afirmaba aun avergonzada ante la petición de la demonesa.

-¿Entonces no soy un peligro? –Se pregunto a si misma pero era claramente escuchada por Irasue.

-Te han estado impartiendo miedo para poder controlar tu voluntad, él poder de la shikon no tama es sin duda demasiado fuerte para que una simple humana pueda tolerarlo, cualquier otra ya hubiera muerto al ser un recipiente mortal, lo sé porque hace mucho tiempo una Miko como tú no pudo tolerar la fusión y murió trágicamente. –La mirada de Irasue se apagaba mientras mas parecía recordar.

-¿Se refiere acaso a la sagrada Midoriko? –Pregunto Kagome sabiéndose segura que así era, ya que conocía perfectamente la historia gracias a Miroku.

Iraue asintió volviendo al presente de donde sea que se haya perdido su mente. –El cuerpo de aquella sacerdotisa estaba preparándose involuntariamente para la fusión pero era tan potente el poder y tan pocas las energías de aquella Miko que el cuerpo mortal no resistió y termino por expulsar la que antes era conocida como la Shikon no tama en forma de esfera, en esa entonces se avecinaron las guerras cardinales por el poder territorial y la shikon no tama formo parte de ella, el oeste fue atacado al saberse que esa perla se encontraba en este territorio.

-La casa del oeste entonces acudió hacia el palacio de la luna por su consejo, era sabido desde hace muchos milenios que el palacio de la luna al estar más cerca que nadie del Dios Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto tenían el poder de la clarividencia, por eso mismo tenían una fuerte relación con el único clan de sacerdotisas en esa época que a lo largo de los años y con las malas relaciones que suscitaron la muerte de la líder de dicho clan que cabe decir que era la Miko Midoriko, se disemino por toda la tierra. Cuando se desemboco la guerra el palacio de la luna le dio un único consejo a la casa del oeste y ese fue que escondieran la shikon no tama en el cuerpo de la segunda sacerdotisa mas poderosa del clan para que lo preserve purificado y deje de tentar los corazones de los humanos corruptos y de las bestias de los youkais.

Kagome estaba sorprendida a más no poder, era información que nunca se había dejado saber, y la euforia por saber aquellas historia la sobrepaso haciendo crecer la curiosidad de la que era característica su persona. –¿Porque el palacio de la luna tenía relación con sagradas, si ahora mikos y youkais son enemigos acérrimos?

Irasue miro con placer como a Kagome le había interesado la historia de los youkais y humanos y continúo su relato. –Todo se debe a la diseminación del clan. En general hay una conexión entre Tsukuyomi, el palacio de la luna y las sagradas. Según los pergaminos más antiguos de la primera dama de la luna, Tsukuyomi bajo a la tierra en un cuerpo físico para saciar su curiosidad por la humanidad instado casi siempre por su sentido del misterio, curiosidad y tenacidad. En su viaje reconoció cuatro características muy especiales en muchos humanos, su valor, amistad, conocimiento y amor, aunque no todos contaban con aquello se enamoro perdidamente de una hembra humana que tenía todas aquellas cualidades que tanto había apreciado, tuvo una hija con aquella ningen, que por una de las tantas enfermedades mortales de los humanos murió muy joven dejando a la cachorra sola, como Tsukuyomi no podía hacerse cargo de una cachorra que tenia necesidades humanas la dejo a cargo de la primera dama de la luna que desde tiempos ancestrales se encargaba de velar entre la conexión de los dioses con la tierra, así fue como ascendió al cielo nuevamente.

-Cuando la cachorra creció, fue desarrollando los poderes espirituales herencia segura de su padre junto con aquellos valores que tanto había apreciado Tsukuyomi en su compañera, su apariencia no era menos que la de un kami, la cachorra mortal y primera sagrada gozaba de una apariencia celestial, y por eso mismo cuando el clan que fundó y regento la primera dama de la luna junto a Tsuki la hija de Tsukuyomi fue creciendo, la fuerte atención que demandaban un clan conformado casi siempre por mujeres fue llamando a las miradas lujuriosas de los humanos y de algunos youkais renegados que no sabían el peso que tenían esas sagradas para el mundo.

Los ataques para tomar como posesión a dichas mujeres incremento así como el de destruirlas por parte de los youkais de bajo rango que se habían dado cuenta del poder destructivo de estas para con su raza, creando un sentimiento hostil entre ambas razas, que llevo a la muerte de la Miko Midoriko y concluyo con la desunión del clan, la shikon no tama se perdió con la sangre de las mikos desaparecidas y se rompió toda relación con el palacio de la luna.

-¿Pero porque no se reanudaron las relaciones? –Pregunto estupefacta con toda la información.

-Porque a la vez que el clan desapareció también la verdadera historia, ahora son muy pocos los que conocen la historia y menos aun los humanos. –Irasue dejo su taza de té de lado y miro fijamente a Kagome. –Tú… eres la prueba del poder de la descendencia de Tsukuyomi.

Kagome se quedo de piedra, aquello solo podía significar que era descendencia de un kami, _"¡Imposible!"_ pensó, pero luego los recuerdos de su vida cuando había hecho cosas excepcionales no comunes para humanos normales la invadieron, desde la vez que cuando era una niña y jugaba ese juego que tenía su propio nombre, o su siempre cualidad de ver cosas sobrenaturales que pronto se negó a aceptar, o las veces en que tenia esos sueños extraños que se cumplían después, y la prueba más concisa era que la shikon no tama había salido de su cuerpo.

-¿Porque le importa tanto mi emparejamiento con Sesshomaru? –La peliplata sonrió de lado y la miro con un brillo de sapiencia en los ojos.

-Eso es algo que luego te enteraras. –Contesto mientras se levantaba con toda su elegancia alta como era y la instaba a hacer lo mismo. –Vamos a firmar los acuerdos de emparejamiento, yo seré tu madre y representante frente a Sesshomaru. –Sonrió ligeramente pero eso no ocultaba su emoción. –Velare por tus intereses cachorra, de eso no debes preocuparte.

Kagome miro atentamente la expresión de Irasue y no pillo ni una pisca de hipocresía, empezó a caminar a su lado con el mismo paso acompasado de ella, el traje le incomodaba pero no lo diría y en paso tranquilo caminaron por los pasillos del lugar.

Si Irasue decía la verdad, y ella no debía temer tanto de sí misma, podría respirar tranquila, y ese miedo terrible que sentía por lastimar a las personas que quería menguaría considerablemente, aunque no creía que desapareciera nunca, ese poder que según decía Irasue estaba en convergencia con su cuerpo dormía bajo aquellos sellos, y si de algo estaba segura es que si la peliplata había sentido la necesidad de reforzar el sello era porque el poder en si era un peligro.

Y aunque ahora veía la posibilidad de habitar en ese tiempo sin remordimientos, aun así deseaba ver a su familia, no había nada que la atara a ese tiempo más que el cariño que le tenía al peliplata dominante y la nueva relación amistosa y fraternal con su autoproclamada madre.

-¿Este nuevo sello, cuanto durara? –Pregunto, al sentir como escocía la parte alta de su espalda.

La ambarina sonrió astutamente. –Ese sello es especial porque es muy fuerte pero dura poco tiempo, su única utilidad será menguar tu poder para que no te enfrentes campalmente con Sesshomaru al momento del apareamiento, el podrá doblegarte con más facilidad. –Explico.

" _¡Estaba loca!" "¡Madre e hijo habían perdido la cabeza!"_ –Irasue-sama… ¿¡usted me está diciendo que va a ayudar a su hijo a tomarme contra mi voluntad!? ¿¡Y aun así desea que la llame madre!? –La rabia de la azabache no podía ser más grande, estaba ofendida.

-Oh, por favor, ustedes dos son tal para cual, tan melodramáticos. –Dijo la mujer, sin perturbarse si quiera por las chispas de reiki que a Kagome se le escapaban. –Primero que nada te pedí que me llamaras madre, no te volveré a contestar si no lo haces. Segundo, el emparejamiento sucederá con pelea campal o no, pero preferiría que ni tu ni mi cariñoso hijo sufrieran de heridas de gravedad después de aquello.

-¡Yo no quiero ser forzada de ninguna forma! –Reclamo la azabache.

-El apareamiento no es como te imaginas, es cierto que se habla de peleas, estallidos de poder y demás, pero siempre viene acompañado de una tensión sexual, que ni siquiera para ti hembra ningen pasara desapercibida. –Sonrió Irasue.

-¿¡A que se refiere con eso!? ¿¡Dice que yo voy a desear esa pelea!? ¿¡Porque lo haría!? –No entendía, definitivamente Kagome no entendía a lo que se refería Irasue.

-Tu… cachorra impaciente, Sesshomaru se volverá loco con tu carácter. –Sonríe Irasue. –Esas barreras que te empeñas en levantar inconscientemente, empieza a tumbarlas y te darás cuenta de todo.

-Irasue-sama, por favor explíquese mejor. –Pidió la azabache, mientras la ambarina le daba una mirada de advertencia ante su forma de llamarla.

Kagome recordó su amenaza y al ver que la peliplata no le contestaba suspiro y tomando valor volvió a reformar la pregunta. –…Ma…dre… por favor explíquese mejor.

-Sesshomaru supo que eras su compañera al sentir tu esencia, es una especia de atracción magnética, una vez que la sientes siempre estará ahí, pero no es el único que siente eso. Tu alma debería estar sintiendo el tirón que ha hecho tu compañero destinado, pero tus barreras de por sí ya poderosas aunque tengas el poder sellado, han logrado que tu alma este relativamente tranquila y no sienta el llamado. Si bajas tus barreras al instante sentirás como él te llama y te reclama y aunque no quieras lo desearas carnalmente a tal punto que no podrás vivir sin él. –Kagome se detuvo en medio de su andar mientras Irasue a su vez lo hacía de la misma forma y la miraba con complacencia.

-¿Y qué pasa con él amor? –Pregunto anonadada.

-Créeme estarás tan enajenada por la atracción sexual que eso pasara a segundo plano. –Sonrió divertida Irasue al notar los colores en Kagome.

Emprendieron la caminata de nuevo y la azabache no se atrevió a volver a hablar del tema, estaba nerviosa y se sentía tímida, ahora no sabría si se atrevería a mirar a los ojos a Sesshomaru, era cierto, ya lo había notado irremediablemente que cuando este la saco de aquella kekkai la primera vez y estuvo a merced de su tacto sintió algo revolverse muy dentro, se sintió incomoda y le faltaba el aire. _"¿Seria acaso una prueba de aquella atracción?"_ no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no estaba segura si lo quería averiguar, aun tenía miedo de lastimarlo y si bajaba sus defensas tal vez no podría volver a contenerlas, y si como había dicho _"su madre"_ existía ese enlace irrompible temía no querer volver a su época.

-Tenemos visita. –La voz de Irasue la saco de sus cavilaciones, llamando su atención, expandió su reiki y pudo sentir una presencia conocida, nada agradable pero conocida después de todo.

Irasue miro a lo lejos mientras pasaban por una de las puertas corredizas abiertas que daban al jardín central. –Hm, temo que mi hijo no está de buen humor, dudo que la hembra sobreviva. –Sonrió divertida.

-¿¡Sesshomaru es capaz de matarla!? –Pregunto la azabache alerta, era cierto que no le agradaba la nueva visita, pero de ahí a que muriera en manos de Sesshomaru era diferente.

-Claro que es capaz, después de todo es mi cariñoso hijo de quien hablamos. –Contesto Irasue sin darle demasiada importancia.

Kagome no hizo caso del sarcasmo de Irasue y salió corriendo a pesar de que apenas y podía moverse con el Junihitoe, alzo las pesadas y aparatosas telas y corriendo como cuando llegaba tarde al colegio recorrió los pasillos buscando una salida, los youkais que hacían guardia la veían aturdidos y el deseo y la lujuria que se podía percibir en el ambiente la golpearon con fuerza, tensándola, no hizo caso del atrevimiento y encontrando al fin una salida corrió a toda prisa hacia donde podía percibir la presencia iracunda de Sesshomaru, se detuvo agitada por el cansancio y vio justo al lado su salvación.

-¡Ah-Un! –Dijo emocionada al ver al youkai volador ser acicalado por un youkai inu con apariencia de adolescente.

Se acerco rápidamente hasta él, al que no veía desde hacía muchos años en el futuro cuando Sesshomaru viajaba junto a Rin. –Qué bueno que te veo. –Dijo emocionada acariciando ambas cabezas, mientras el joven inu encargado de su cuidado estaba pasmado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo al ver la valentía de la ningen frente a él.

-¿Puedes llevarme con Sesshomaru? –Pregunto Kagome al youkai volador, que parecía caramelizado por la presencia de la azabache, mientras asentía con ambas cabezas.

-Perdona la intrusión, pero me llevare a Ah-Un. –Dijo Kagome al joven que no salía del shock, mientras ella trataba de subirse a su lomo sin éxito.

-… Mi… lady… no creo que sea prudente que monte a Ah-Un, el es un youkai y podría salir lastimada. –Contesto temeroso. –¿¡Mi lady!? –Dijo esta vez avergonzado al ver como ella comenzaba a quitarse prenda por prenda el junihitoe.

-Esta cosa me estorba, no puedo moverme con ella. –Se excuso mientras se quitaba las pesadas prendas de seda dejándolas caer al suelo, quedándose únicamente con las prendas de dos piezas blancas y de algodón que para Kagome era suficiente para cubrir todo su cuerpo, aunque para los ojos de aquella época seria una indecencia, pero no tenía tiempo para etiquetas arcaicas.

-My lady… por favor… si Sesshomaru-sama la ve… -Pedía el joven demonio mirando a un punto vacio en el suelo no atreviéndose a mirar de frente a la futura pareja de su señor.

Kagome monto sobre el lomo de Ah-Un más fácilmente y mirando con pena al joven youkai se dio cuenta del pequeño golpe de deseo que se evidenciaba en su porte, sus pequeños colmillos habían aparecido y el estaba plantado en tierra respirando agitadamente, se sorprendió de causar eso incluso en un Youkai tan joven como ese, aparentaba tener tan solo catorce años. –Discúlpame. –Pidió ella con una sonrisa que él se atrevió a mirar encandilado.

Kagome alzo las riendas y Ah-Un despego en dirección del youki de su amo, la azabache suponía que no estaba más lejos que tres kilómetros de ahí, mientras volaba por los aires diviso un campo de protección de youki, era el que rodeaba a todo el palacio del oeste y era obra y gracia de Sesshomaru.

Aterrizo a unos metros de ellos, sintió el youki de Sesshomaru golpearla amenazadoramente cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino y ahora que veía a los ojos al peliplata su ira era superior, vio como la mirada ambarina la repasaba de arriba abajo, la tensión sexual y la ira que le presentaba Sesshomaru estaba cargándole un peso enorme, apenas y podía respirar, su reiki no era suficiente para aplacar el youki y eso se lo debía completamente a las artimañas de su nueva madre política.

-Cachorra… -Gruño él acercándose a ella como si fuera una bestia que acorrala a su presa.

Kagome trago fuerte, estaba nerviosa y se sentía desnuda bajo su mirada.

-Kagome-sama. –La voz de Tsubaki llamo su atención y también la de Sesshomaru que gruño en advertencia hacia la Miko que había lastimado a su cachorra causándole dolor hacia algunos años.

-No le dirigirás la palabra a nuestra cachorra. –Siseo con rabia Sesshomaru. _"¿Nuestra?"_ pensó Kagome y viendo mejor a Sesshomaru noto sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos alargados en un gesto de amenaza.

 **CONTINUARA…. Veo que muchos de ustedes tienen curiosidad por varias cosas, como el hecho de lo que ocurrirá en un futuro con Onigumo y si este se transformara en Naraku, también sobre si aparecerá Kikio, y cuál es el misterio que guarda Irasue. Pues me apena decirles que soy alguien que disfruta mucho del misterio, así que tendrán que esperar y ver qué sucede, pero según mi parecer no se decepcionaran.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A: EunHye09, Esther82, Mikishan, Esme575, Mey, Rocio, Nio, Damalunaely, Camoni, Springtopain, Jazsmith, Andi Soul, , aria, Neko chan, Veros. Por sus reviews mil gracias.**

 **También a los que pusieron a esta historia entre sus favoritas y followers.**

 **Este fic lo voy publicando desde hace menos de un mes y para los que esperan impacientes debo decirles que publico una vez por semana, aunque a veces me dejo guiar por la cantidad de reviews que obtengo, cuando recibo muchos me emociono y puedo publicar dos por semana. No se preocupen, porque soy muy constante, uno de mis lemas es nunca torturar a los seguidores abandonando la historia, me parece de lo peor, ya que a su vez que escribo también soy una lectora y he sufrido al ver historias maravillosas pausadas por años.**

 **Si este fic llega a tener mucho público, prometo subir una maratón de capítulos más adelante y como además me encanta jugar les hare un trato para el futuro, si esta historia que cuenta con 60 reviews actualmente, llega a 120 yo subiré una maratón de cinco capítulos seguidos.**

 **Gracias por leer, no les cuesta mucho tiempo dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo yo lo apreciare.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 7**

No supo en qué momento paso todo, pero Sesshomaru ya tenía atrapada a Tsubaki del cuello y no parecía querer soltarla, sus garras estaban incrustándose con rabia en su garganta mientras su ex guardiana le lanzaba reiki para hacerse soltar inútilmente, la mirada desorbitada de Tsubaki se dirigía en intervalos hacia la presencia imponente de su captor y hacia la azabache que estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos mirando sorprendida aquel acto.

Había mucho resentimiento en su mirada y a pesar de estar a un paso de la muerte ya sea por asfixia o por el veneno que se iba metiendo en su cuerpo por las heridas de las filosas garras, su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa de saber que después de todo ella ganaría a como diera lugar, estaba plantada en su rostro.

El pensamiento corrosivo de que el mundo estaría mejor sin esa clase de Miko, paso por la mente de Kagome y negándose a sí misma a corromper su alma con tal idea, busco en su interior el perdón para su antigua maestra, que más que eso, había sido la bruja que la había condenado a muchos años de tortura física y mental.

Meneo la cabeza para quitarse ese sentimiento resentido y volviendo a su ruego anterior le pidió al peliplata que se detuviera, que aquella no merecía la pena.

-¡Esta moza a intentado lastimar a la compañera de este! –Sentencio él, estaba que rebozaba de ira, y no solo era él, pudo ver a su bestia destilar rabia a través de aquellos ojos rojos y la voz perdida en un gruñido bajo y mortal. -¡La moza merece la muerte!

-Lo sé Sesshomaru, lo sé. –Explicaba ella, tratando de tranquilizar a la bestia que parecía incontrolable, incluso ella se sentía un poco amenazada por el lado bestial del peliplata. –Pero no vale la pena. –Pidió. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la bestia de Inuyasha, era un lado de su amigo que no tenia control y que no sabía diferenciar entre amigo o enemigo que se regía en base a sus instintos, pero escuchar a la bestia de Sesshomaru era en cierta forma completamente diferente, esta que se presentaba frente a ella y que había visto más veces de las que se habría imaginado, era el instinto más salvaje de su peliplata, pero a riesgo de sentirse asustada, era más la protección que sentía emanar de su presencia.

Con un gruñido frustrado el peliplata soltó a la Miko tirándola al piso de forma brusca, mientras Tsubaki tosía sangre y se frotaba el cuello al sentir como las heridas que le había hecho Sesshomaru parecían quemarla internamente.

-Kagome-sama… ¿acaso no le asusta convivir con este youkai? Debería regresar con migo a la aldea de Shin, todos están asustados de que pueda ser un peligro en el exterior, y los ancianos del consejo ahora piensan que lo mejor habría sido matarla desde un principio, mas yo me negué, deberías agradecerlo y regresar con migo, te doy otra oportunidad. –Dijo la Miko corrupta.

Kagome escuchaba ofendida las palabras, que la tomaran nuevamente por alguien que podía ser un arma de destrucción masiva la enervaba, estaba cansada de ser siempre juzgada por ser algo más que ella misma, primero fue la reencarnación de Kikio, luego fue la Miko de la shikon no tama, y ahora era la misma joya maldita que antes había tratado de destruir, se sintió mal al instante, pero un gruñido molesto y lleno de ira la sobresalto y notando a la bestia del peliplata mas amenazadoramente si fuera posible intervino.

-No le temo a Sesshomaru, él ha sido mi amigo, me ha protegido y confió en él, porque… porque es mi futuro compañero. –Dijo mirando directo a Tsubaki que la veía furiosa, no sin notar que Sesshomaru la veía con complacencia, sentía su youki en raudales serenos demostrarle que estaba satisfecho con su reacción, pero ella estaba más que nerviosa, puesto que a pesar de todo lo que había expresado debía traicionarlo e irse.

¿Cómo puede estar en compañía de este indigno youkai? –Preguntaba con repudio tratando de evitar el temblor en su cuerpo al ver de nuevo al peliplata enervarse fastidiado de la estupidez de la Miko corrupta que osaba faltarle el respeto a él mismo y a su compañera futura. _"¿Indigno?" "Realmente Tsubaki estaba loca o no sabía en donde estaba parada siquiera, no había nadie más digno que Sesshomaru"_

-¡Ya no estoy a tu cargo así que cualquier cosa que yo haga es solo mi problema! ¡Además te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte así a Sesshomaru! ¡Tú te jactas de que eres tan digna por el hecho de ser humana y una sagrada! Pero tu ignorancia te ciega… si supieras todo… ¡Espero que al menos tuvieras la dignidad de avergonzarte…! ¡Tú eres la única indigna de considerarse sagrada, Tsukuyomi se moriría de la vergüenza! –Grito la azabache recordando la historia previamente contada por Irasue.

Tsubaki tembló esta vez de rabia hacia su antigua pupila, desde que pudo evidenciar su poder la envidia la había corroído a pesar de que Kagome era solo una niña pequeña, varias veces la había lastimado adrede simulando que era para que se fuerce a controlar su reiki como se debe, se había regocijado en su dolor y había intentado sellarla para controlarla más, pero aunque su sello fuerte como era no parecía hacer ninguna diferencia, ya que seguía siendo tan fuerte como antes, hirvió de rencor y empezó a fomentar el miedo a Kagoke sobre ella misma.

-¡No me des sermones como si fuera tu igual! –Grito histérica Tsubaki mientras se levantaba apenas del suelo.

-¡Claro que no eres mi igual! ¡Eres solo un intento de Miko, indigna del poder concedido de los dioses! ¡Una sagrada que no respeta la vida… no merece la pena! ¡Ya sea humano, youkai o hanyou! ¿¡Qué clase de corazón podrido tienes!? … pasare todo por alto debido a tu ignorancia. –Kagome estaba molesta, sabía que Tusbaki no sabía la verdad acerca de los orígenes de las sagradas, pero toda la tensión con la que había vivido esos años había explotado en un fuerte reclamo, su antigua tutora había sido una de las peores torturadoras, y aunque ella se jactaba de haberla ayudado a controlar el reiki, esa ayuda que tanto alardeaba había sido mínima. Por el terrible dolor que le provocaba con sus castigos, tuvo que ser mas autodidacta y valerse de sus propios medios para conseguir todo el poder y control que ahora poseía, aquel arrebato de odio de parte de Tsubaki no se lo deseaba a nadie y menos aun a una niña pequeña como había sido ella, aunque ese niña hubiera pasado por la infancia dos veces.

La risa desquiciada de Tsubaki rompió el silencio. –Estas tan segura de ti misma… -Rio con ganas la miko malvada. –Es una pena que seas un simple recipiente, un pequeño y frágil recipiente mortal… en cualquier momento ese recipiente explotara y tendrás el mismo fin que Midoriko.

Ambas sagradas no se esperaban lo que ocurrió a continuación, Kagome sintió que todo había sucedido en cámara lenta, cuando vio a Sesshomaru arremeter con sus garras a Tsubaki que a su vez tampoco se espero aquel acto, horrorizada como estaba vio una última vez a Kagome antes de que su cuerpo se deshiciera con el poder venenoso de Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru no! –Grito la azabache, pero ya era tarde, Tsubaki se había consumido por completo y una extraña luz de color gris salía de sus restos, sabía que eran sus almas mezcladas con poder sagrado, aunque nunca imagino que estuvieran tan contaminadas, el color gris había ido opacando el blanco brillante natural que caracterizaba lo sagrado.

Sintió lastima por la mujer, su ambición y envidia la habían llevado a su perdición, entonces sin darse cuenta aquella energía había volado y había golpeado contra su pecho, sintió una marea de sensaciones en su cuerpo, muy parecido a las nauseas, como si desease vomitar aquella esencia, Seshomaru se irguió a su lado al ver lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos ámbar la registraban sin saber bien lo que había ocurrido, parecía rebuscar en su apariencia aquello que estaba mal y parecía haber indispuesto a la azabache.

Kagome sintió al fin que su cuerpo se calmaba, y dando un respiro sintió aquella esencia salir de su cuerpo pero esta vez de un color blanco brillante como siempre debió ser. Se dispersaron hacia el cielo, y supo que volvía a donde pertenecía, con Tsukuyomi.

Para su sorpresa su cuerpo parecía ser una especie de filtro por donde pasaba la energía contaminada y se purificaba en su interior, fue molesto sentirlo, y la hizo sentir vulnerable, en si no le gusto nada, aun sentía las nauseas. _"Genial, me convertí en un colador humano"_ pensó mientras veía como Sesshomaru parecía buscar el origen de su molestia sin tener éxito.

-Estoy bien Sessh. –Dijo ella mirando el ámbar de sus ojos, recordó todo lo que le había dicho Irasue y desvió su vista avergonzada a cualquier lugar lejos de él.

-Cachorra, no vuelvas a jugar con mi cordura. –Dijo con su voz ronca. –Si vuelves a presentarte delante de tu señor en ropa intima no lo pensare dos veces y te la arrancare. –La amenaza parecía muy real, lo sabía porque podía sentir la excitación del peliplata como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba el jalón del que había hablado Irasue, lo había sentido… ser acariciada por su voz… por su presencia… tocada demasiado íntimamente, y se asusto al sentir el mismo deseo porque le quitara aquella ropa que la estaba quemando, debía concentrarse y erigir mas campos de protección.

Respiro un par de veces, e imagino la energía rosa encima de ella, rodeándola, protegiéndola, de pronto un fuerte golpe mental la sacudió, su cabeza martilleaba, no podía hacer nada, Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer.

-¿¡Te atreves a poner tus barreras dejándome de lado!? –Rugió y ella abrió los ojos viendo molesta la reacción del Inu. No la dejaba levantar las barreras, y estaba falta de energía gracias a cierto nuevo sello que le molestaba.

-Sesshomaru no es eso… -Bueno, definitivamente era eso, ella lo sabía, pero si le era sincera al peliplata seguro que su orgullo la haría bajar todas sus barreras de golpe, y no sabría a lo que atenerse luego de eso. –Cálmate por favor, solo necesitaba sentirme segura después de lo que paso. –Dijo ella, aunque en parte era verdad, toco la mejilla del peliplata esperando tranquilizar su ira y el pareció bajar su nivel de molestia.

-Mas te vale no volver a intentarlo cachorra, o no responderé de mis actos. –Contesto, mientras volvía su mirada a la vestimenta ligera que ella portaba. –¿Quien más te vio en ese estado? –Pregunto él.

Ella se quedo en silencio por largos segundos, que podía decirle, definitivamente la verdad no era una opción, ya había visto lo celoso y posesivo que era, de seguro mataría a cualquiera que haya sido testigo de su arrebato, y más aun si se enteraba que ella había sentido la excitación en muchos de ellos. –Na… nadie. –Respondió nerviosa.

Arqueo una fina y delgada ceja mientras acercaba su rostro y rebuscaba algo en su cuello, sentía su respiración abrazadora en la piel, un gemido se le escapo y se sintió avergonzada al ver que él lo había notado, no pudo evitarlo, sentía placer ante su cercanía.

Sus grandes manos la tomaron de la cintura y su rostro hundido en su cuello respiraba agitado. –Tu aroma… es más fuerte. –Susurraba extasiado mientras frotaba su nariz en su cuello, logrando que ella se arquee para darle accedo libre.

Suponía que ahora que había un pequeño enlace entre ambos el podía sentir su aroma más libremente, debía hacer algo pero su cuerpo no respondía, parecía no hacerle caso.

-¡Libéralo por completo! –Exigió sacudiéndola desesperado y haciendo más presión en su cintura, oía ronronear a la bestia complacida y la ambarina mirada retarla a que desobedezca su exigencia.

" _¿Porque su cuerpo parecía querer complacerlo?"_ Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban a flor de piel, su exigencia sonaba tan sensual y su cerebro parecía haberse fundido en algún momento, ya que no podía pensar en lo riesgoso de aquello. Dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo con fuerza, y en una forma de complacerlo libero sus barreras respirando aliviada al sentir la conexión fuerte, demasiado intima y demandante. _"Kami… su cuerpo ya no era suyo…"_

Su cuerpo arqueado dejándose a merced de Sesshomaru, mientras este sentía el golpe del aroma completo de su pareja, flores silvestres, agua, y un dulce aroma que no pudo identificar pero que lo enloqueció, además que estaba mezclado con la excitación, la bestia interna que veía y sentía todo aullaba complacido al ver la aceptación física de su pareja, los colmillos se alargaron y las garras igual, la bestia quería ser liberada y tomar aquello que lo había despertado de su letargo de muchos siglos.

Kagome escucho el gruñido de excitación mientras este la apretaba contra si, su cuerpo duro, fuerte y alto la tenían completamente atrapada _"¿Estaba loca?"_ Probablemente, ya que se sentía plena. De pronto sintió el golpe del youki entrar en su cuerpo, se arqueo de dolor y sintió las nauseas, peleo contra la sensación mientras con sus manos luchaba por separarse de la prisión de los brazos fuertes que la retenían posesivamente, al fin logrando que el peliplata la soltara, escucho su gruñido iracundo ante el rechazo. Pero aquella sensación en su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte para que en ese momento pusiera atención hacia él.

-Sesshomaru por favor… -Pidió ella mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo logrando controlar su cuerpo que parecía querer convulsionar.

-¡Sesshomaru! –La voz de Irasue corto la tensión, se encontraba a varios metros de ellos. –Aléjate de la cachorra Sesshomaru. –Pidió su madre.

-¡Nunca! –Gruño.

-¡Si quieres que la Miko se reponga mejor aléjate de ella! –Dijo nuevamente.

-¡Ella es mía! –Grito a su madre, que se encontraba seria mirando todo aquello desde una distancia prudente.

-¡Ella aun no es tuya! ¡Le pertenece a esta, tu madre! Yo seré su guardiana hasta que se emparejen ¡Mientras tanto respeta mi orden! –Sentencio la mujer mientras veía a la azabache respirar con fuerza tratando de controlarse.

Sesshomaru gruño de frustración y viendo nuevamente a la azabache se alejo poco a poco hasta quedar a la distancia de su madre.

-¿Desde cuándo estás en mi contra madre? –Pregunto resentido por su comportamiento.

-No estoy en tu contra hijo, solo quiero que todo salga bien. –Contesto. –La cachorra es tuya, siempre lo ha sido, pero debes escucharme ahora Sesshomaru. –Pidió la demonesa.

Kagome empezó a respirar normal, ni bien Sesshomaru se había ido alejando, se concentro en sus barreras, no podía erigirlas todas, pero al menos las suficientes para que no le vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Había sido un terrible error dejarlas caer, había absorbido el youki de Sesshomaru como la primera vez y ya que su cuerpo estaba débil, no pudo controlar la energía maligna.

Miro en dirección de madre e hijo que la veían con seriedad, se paro apenas en sus pies y viendo a Ah-Un a unos metros de ella, se encamino hacia él, sintió al instante el tirón interno que le hacia Sesshomaru, lo miro directo a los ojos, y a pesar de que no hablaba, su mirada le exigía que no se mueva y que vaya con él, aquella conexión sí que era fuerte, estaba sorprendida por aquella nueva comunicación muda.

Negó con la cabeza y se subió apenas en el youkai volador, vio una última vez al peliplata que le estaba mostrando los colmillos en amenaza, tomo las riendas de Ah-Un y emprendió vuelo, mientras volaba sintió que él youki dentro de ella iba saliendo transformado en energía sagrada, se sintió mejor, el malestar iba menguando, cuando aterrizo noto que no había nadie a su alrededor y sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru en las inmediaciones, supuso que había volado aun mas rápido y había llegado antes que ella, eso explicaba el porqué no había nadie, se bajo de Ah-Un y camino hacia su habitación, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco.

Cuando entro a la habitación, vio a Irasue parada en medio de ella, no traía la sonrisa habitual.

-¿… Ma…dre que hace aquí? –Pregunto Kagome mientras se acercaba a ella, guardando la distancia prudente para no arriesgarse.

-No temas a mi presencia Miko, mi youki no está desbordado por mis emociones como las de mi hijo. –Explico la demonesa.

La azabache suspiro aliviada, normalmente desconfiaría, pero la voz de Irasue siempre la hacía sentir protegida.

-Quíteme este sello madre. –Pidió Kagome. –No puedo controlar el youki si no tengo plenas facultades de mi poder.

-No puedo hacerlo, ese sello debe romperse por sí solo. –Explico.

-¿Que oculta madre? ¿Porque siento que hay algo importante que estoy ignorando, o que usted se esmera en ocultar de mi? –La intriga era demasiado, la mirada de la ambarina ocultaba algo importante, realmente importante.

-Cachorra ¿si salieras de aquí a donde irías? –Pregunto Irasue cambiando de tema convenientemente, mientras se acercaba a la azabache hasta quedar frente a frente.

Kagome lo pensó, debía decirle o no, si lo hacía tal vez no la dejarían ir, ya que la hembra parecía querer verla emparejada con su hijo. –Necesito visitar una aldea casi entre la frontera oeste con norte. –Conto. Irasue no sabía que en esa aldea había un pozo que le daría la oportunidad de irse, y no pensaba decirle, solo necesitaba llegar hasta ahí y seria libre.

-Entonces esta que es tu madre se encargara de que aquello este entre las condiciones del emparejamiento. –Dijo con una sonrisa la demonesa. _"¿Sería verdad?"_ Todo se resolvería así de fácil, era tan sencillo que daba miedo, pero por lo pronto se regocijaría con que todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

-Gracias. –Dijo viendo a Irasue verla con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces me encargare del contrato mientras tanto descansa. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras salía de ahí.

….********….

Cuando Kagome despertó, su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones, noto el olor a comida, se le abrió el apetito al instante, comió gustosa la mesa que habían dispuesto para ella, había mucha fruta y carnes cocidas, supuso que lo habían hecho exclusivamente para ella, recordó cuando Shippo le había comentado en que se basaba la alimentación youkai, que podían comer comida cocida, pero era lo natural comer carnes crudas.

Cuando termino de alimentarse sintió la presencia de alguien fuera de las puertas. –¿Kagome-sama? ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto una pequeña voz.

-Adelante. –Contesto la azabache, viendo entrar a una pequeña youkai neko.

-Mi nombre es Hotaru y seré su dama de compañía. –Sonrió la menor, parecía tener tan solo diez años, unos hermosos ojos verde botella y el cabello celeste agua.

Kagome sonrió, era demasiado pequeña para llamarse dama de compañía, pero la acepto gustosa, siempre le gustaron los niños.

-La ayudare a vestirse, el sol aun esta en lo alto, sería un desperdicio quedarse en la habitación encerrada. –Sonrió la pequeña mostrando sus pequeños colmillitos.

La pequeña youkai se acerco hasta un mueble bajo donde estaban dobladas varias prendas de colores vivos y pasteles. Kagome vio como Hotaru sacaba variadas telas y las veía una a una combinándolas, se veía muy tierna y decidida.

La ayudo a vestirse aunque era una cabeza y media más baja, las pesadas telas que conformaban el junihitoe la aprisionaban nuevamente, el tejido y los bordados plasmados en la tela eran hermosos, evocando la primavera con flores de cerezo, con ayuda de la menor se coloco polvo en el rostro y un lápiz de labio color rosa cerezo.

-Esta tan hermosa, a mi señor se le quitara el mal humor cuando la vea. –Sonrió Hotaru, mientras le daba una última pasada al cabello de Kagome con la peineta.

La azabache agradeció y parándose apenas por el peso del vestuario camino seguida de la pequeña dama que iba con una gracia que envidiaría cualquiera.

-Kagome-sama, por ese lado no. –Pidió la pequeña reteniéndola.

Kagome sabia porque la había detenido, podía sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru e Irasue en esa dirección y no era nada cordial lo que emanaba.

Decidió no intervenir, no quería arriesgarse a estar propensa al youki, y escuchando la propuesta de menor se dirigió a uno de los jardines que rodeaba el palacio.

-Este es el jardín blanco que acostumbra visitar Inukimi-sama. –Comento la pequeña mientras pasaban por un puente, el agua tan clara y transparente le mostraba su propio reflejo, se veía diferente, no pudo evitar verse más de la cuenta, que diría su familia cuando la vieran así, su cabello había crecido tanto, noto las mechas rosas más gruesas que antes, las toco mientras pensaba en qué momento habían aumentado.

-Usted es muy hermosa… ¿de verdad es la shikon no tama? –Pregunto la pequeña dándose cuenta al final de su imprudencia y pidiendo perdón.

La azabache sonrió y le acaricio la cabecita. –Soy Kagome, solo eso. –Contesto mientras volteaba al sentir la presencia de ambos peliplatas.

-Cachorra, alista lo que necesites, esta noche partimos. –La voz gruesa y molesta de Sesshomaru se hizo presente en la tranquilidad del jardín, la pequeña Hotaru agacho la cabeza y bajo la mirada posándose atrás de Kagome con respeto, mientras Irasue tenía una sonrisa complacida.

 **CONTINUARA… He estado intentando subir capítulos desde ayer pero por algún motivo no podía y bueno después de renegar un poco "mucho" contra la página de fanfiction y luego con mi computadora, al fin pude hacerlo. En el proceso de hoy, estaré subiendo la maratón de capítulos.**

 **Agradecimientos a Mari, Esther82, Rocio, Kkk, Haya (saludos hasta España), Damalunaely, Tanianarcisa (No te preocupes mis caps siempre son largos), Laura, Camoni, Alba Salvatore, Akiratenchin, Nio, Umino Shinju (Estoy muy alagada por tu review, es un honor que mi fic te haya gustado casi tanto como el de un sempai como es Marikosamadait de la cual soy también una seguidora** **), Mbopizita, Liz, Princesssaakura13, Yuuki Kuchiki, Neko chan (Mi siempre seguidora de mis fics, espero te sorprendas en el futuro de la historia), Mar, Estrellataisho, Aria, Carla, Valeria (XD Lamento dejarte con la intriga y espero no sufras demasiado con las que vienen), JAZSMITH (Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cabe decir que al mismo tiempo te deseo lo mismo** **), Andi soul, Eunhye09 (Lamento dejarte en la mejor parte, ya no seré mala jajaja), Veros (Realmente tú fuiste una de las personas que más reviews me dejo gracias por eso, casi saltaba de la felicidad al ver que mi historia había sido bien recibida), Marido quia (Es un honor que dejes un review por primera vez en mi historia)**

 **Bueno aquí concluyen los agradecimientos. Gracias a los guest, a los que me añadieron entre sus fics favoritos y followers y a algunos que me pusieron como autora favorita.**

 **No tuve tiempo de responder a todos, pero sepan que estoy muy agradecida y feliz por siempre leer sus comentarios.**

 **Ya sean largos o cortos, agradezco siempre sus reviews.**

 **Una vez más les recuerdo que estaré subiendo los demás capítulos a lo largo de hoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 8**

La sorpresa fue grande al enterarse de que al fin irían hacia la aldea en donde todo había iniciado, estaba nerviosa eso era normal, lo más probable es que se encontrara con Kikio e Inuyasha _"¿serian ellos ahora felices? ¿Podrían vivir una vida normal?"_ Descubrió que eso ya no le molestaba en absoluto, pero eso no quitaba que vería de nuevo a su antiguo amigo.

Irasue le explico los acuerdos del contrato, tendría total poder como señora del oeste, podría intervenir en la administración y cuidado del palacio, seria libre de manejar las arcas del oeste, podría refutar las políticas decididas en la mesa cardinal, y sería la segunda dama del oeste en tener voz y voto en la mesa de los señores, la primera había sido Irasue, era de esperarse una hembra con su carácter no podía quedarse solo como un adorno como las otras.

Sesshomaru no se había opuesto a ninguno de esos pedidos, conocía el carácter fuerte de su cachorra y no deseaba cambiar aquello, era parte de ella. Pero a lo que si se había negado era a la siguiente petición de parte de su madre, en donde exigía la plena libertad a su futura pareja para moverse fuera del palacio, se negó rotundamente y cuando su madre había osado negarse a entregarle la mano de su cachorra si no aceptaba esta última condición y después de una discusión hostil, llegaron al acuerdo de que la dejaría salir siempre y cuando estuviera en su compañía. Aunque su madre al principio no parecía querer aceptar al final termino por rendirse, aunque en realidad parecía más complacida de lo normal.

Sello el acuerdo con sangre.

Cuando Irasue trajo el contrato consigo le indico que debía sellarlo con sangre, lo leyó mientras la demonesa explicaba lo mucho que le había costado lograr convencerlo de lo último, acepto el contrato sabiéndose segura de que lo que decía en el, mayormente no se cumpliría ya que ni bien llegaran al lugar lograría librarse de él en algún momento y cruzaría el portal del tiempo.

…********…

Aunque le hubiera gustado usar su traje de Miko o sus kimonos sencillos, recordó que Sesshomaru lo había hecho tiras cuando se enfureció, ahora debía llevar ese junihitoe tan incomodo y pesado, el peliplata parecía complacido _"¡seguro que piensa que no podre salir corriendo como quiero con todo el peso que cargo!"_ no pudo subir encima de Ah-Un por su propia cuenta, así que tentada nuevamente ante el tacto de Sesshomaru, este la tomo de la cintura y apretándola más de lo debido contra él la dejo sobre el lomo del youkai volador.

Por suerte consigo cargaba un arco y un carcaf con flechas que le había traído su pequeña dama de compañía del salón de armas, en un bulto que traía consigo empaco un kimono sencillo, color blanco con verde.

-Pequeña Miko. –La voz de Irasue le demando su atención, Sesshomaru miro hacia otro lado, aun parecía molesto con su madre, pero sabía que estaba escuchando atentamente todo.

-Nos vemos luego… si quieres que te acepte debes mostrarme tu valía. –Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, no entendió a que se refería exactamente y parecía que Sesshomaru estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Cuando emprendieron el viaje, el sol se había ocultado tiempo atrás, hacia mucho frio y solo en ese momento agradecía traer puestas tantas prendas, Sesshomaru volaba justo a su lado, miraba al frente y la veía a ella de forma intercalada, siempre cuidándola y velando por ella.

En medio de la noche se detuvieron en un valle, Kagome se encaramo a la piel de Ah-Un que se recostó a su lado permitiendo que esta se apoye en él para descansar un poco, como supuso Sesshomaru se apoyo perdido entre el follaje de un árbol muy cerca de ella, y a pesar de que no lo veía sentía su mirada.

-¿Cuanto queda para llegar? –Pregunto ella viendo en dirección del árbol.

Por varios segundos no escucho nada. –Veinte millas. –Contesto él de forma osca.

Ella suspiro aliviada, no faltaba tanto para llegar, estaba realmente cansada del viaje así que aprovecharía dormir un poco las pocas horas que faltaba para el amanecer.

-¿Por qué es tan importante aquel lugar cachorra? –Pregunto él.

Kagome dudo en decir cualquier cosa, no podía decirle su verdadero plan. –En esa aldea naci, y quería visitarla antes de emparejarme. –Contesto.

Sesshomaru no volvió a contestar después de eso, y el sueño la venció minutos después.

….*********…

Sintió el tremendo youki golpearla con fuerza, logrando que se levante de golpe, incluso Ah-Un estaba despierto y alerta, cuando abrió sus ojos vio el cabello plateado largo de Sesshomaru frente a ella, estaba dándole la espalda resguardándola de lo que parecía ser una energía desorbitante.

-¿Sesshomaru qué ocurre? –Hablo ella levantándose hasta quedar parada tras él.

-Energía maligna. –Dijo él fijando su vista a la distancia. –Al este.

" _¿Al este?"_ eso era cerca de la aldea de Shin… fijo su vista al cielo, este tenía nubarrones morados y el aire era difícil de respirar, la energía era muy familiar, demasiado. _"¿Naraku?"_ no podía ser cierto, un escalofrió la recorrió, era su culpa, las cosas se repetirían de nuevo y eso no podía ocurrir, antes de que pudiera decir algo vio a Sesshomaru mirarla.

-Te quedaras en este lugar. –Elevo su youki en advertencia y salió en dirección hacia la energía.

Se quedo estática en donde Sesshomaru la dejo, sentía el tirón en la orden del peliplata, como si la hubiera sublevado a obedecer, ya debía estar amaneciendo en esos momentos, pero el cielo oscurecido no dejaba ver el sol, tenía que levantarse e irse antes de empeorar más las cosas, si Naraku lograba obtener su poder no imaginaba lo que podría pasarle al futuro, intento levantarse a penas, sus piernas no parecían responderle adecuadamente, es como si Sesshomaru estuviera ahí mismo parado mirándola ceñudo y con amenaza.

Sentía el youki de Sesshomaru alejarse cada vez mas y mas, tomo aire nuevamente y a pesar de que sentía culpa por desobedecerlo, no podía hacer lo que pedía, tomo el bulto que estuvo guardando y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, aquel sentimiento de desgana parecía indicarle que incluso su subconsciente no quería alejarse de aquella época, pero la realidad de aquella energía maligna no le daba otra opción, se coloco el kimono que había traído, tomo en sus manos el arco y el carcaf y subiendo al lomo de Ah-Un alzo las riendas, pero el youkai no parecía moverse. –Vamos por favor… -Le pidió acariciándolo. –Solo esta vez, por favor… -Pidió nuevamente y al fin despego, agradeciéndole a Ah-Un que se haya puesto de su lado.

Las nubes se empezaron a disipar y la energía maligna fue desapareciendo, no estaba totalmente segura de lo que había pasado, pero si todo se había tranquilizado no tardaría mucho para ver de vuelta a Sesshomaru.

Recorrieron las millas faltantes y reconoció al Goshinboku, descendió y dejo a Ah-Un pastando en las inmediaciones, cuando vio el árbol recordó a Inuyasha, poso su mano en el tronco y observando a detalle noto que no estaba la cicatriz que antes había indicado que su amigo había estado sellado ahí.

-¡OI! ¡QUIEN ERES TU! –Aquella voz, la reconocería donde sea, se volteo ansiosa y lo vio.

Estaba igual que siempre, no parecía haber cambiado nada, su cabello plateado su traje rojo, no estaba colmillo de acero, era de esperarse. –¡Inuyasha! –Dijo emocionada por volver a ver a su amigo.

-¡Tú! ¡Como sabes mi nombre! –Grito alerta el hanyou.

-Soy Kagome. –Contesto ella sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿¡Kagome!? –Pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y pareciendo recordar algo hablo. -¿¡Acaso eres la shikon no tama, esa de la que tanto hablan!? –Inuyasha parecía ansioso y hostil, no parecía confiar en ella ni un poco, estaba a la defensiva y la miraba como si en cualquier momento ella le fuera a atacar.

-Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre. –Contesto ella.

Inuyasha sonrió malicioso. -¿¡A quien mierda le va importar que te llames Kagome!? ¡Que seas la shikon no tama es lo más importante!

Kagome recordaba lo mal hablado y odioso que era Inuyasha cuando quería, especialmente en la época en la que recién se conocían, pero de ahí a tolerar nuevamente sus malcriadeces… había sido un gusto verle y saber que estaba bien, pero ya era hora de irse, porque sentía la presencia de Sesshomaru no tan lejos de ahí y la estaba llamando, el pesado youki la estaba buscando y no se sentía nada cordial.

-Fue un gusto verte Inuyasha… -Comento ella, dándole una última mirada dulce y una sonrisa de agradecimiento por todo el tiempo en el que pasaron juntos, respiro una última vez dándose ánimo para irse mientras se daba la vuelta rumbo al pozo.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Concédeme un deseo! –Grito Inuyasha. Kagome en toda su airosa despedida se dio la vuelta molesta ante el tono exigente de Inuyasha y la osada exigencia.

-¿¡Q acaso me ves cara de genio de la lámpara!? –Contesto ella ofuscada.

-¿¡Quien rayos es ese!? –Pregunto incrédulo y fastidioso mientras la veía de forma rara.

-¡No me hagas caso!... ¡Lo que trato de decir es que no puedes venir aquí y pedirme un deseo así como así! –Le grito ella, mientras trataba de relajar la voz, ya que aunque ese trato era normal entre ellos, no quería armar un escándalo que sabia no podría terminar por el orgulloso capricho de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Entonces como rayos te lo pido?! ¿¡Debo decir alguna frase secreta o algo parecido!? –Pregunto él mientras la veía de pies a cabeza como si buscara un interruptor donde presionar para que ella le concediera su deseo.

-No entiendes… yo…. ¡No sé cómo conceder deseos! o bueno no sé si soy capaz de hacerlo… - _"¿¡Que acaso Inuyasha estaba loco, como se le ocurría pedirle un deseo a ella!?"_

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué clase de shikon no tama que cumple deseos eres tú!? ¿¡Para eso fuiste creada y no sabes cumplirlos!? ¡Pero qué inútil! –Se burlo con su tono típico de fastidiar a la gente.

-¡ABAJO! –Grito enfurecida ella.

-¡Y a que vino eso! ¡Tratas de hechizarme con tu voz insoportable! Lástima que las únicas que salgan afectadas sean mis pobres orejas. –Grito burlesco.

-¡ERES INSOPORTABLE! –Grito la azabache.

-¡Y TU ERES ESCANDALOSA! –Volvió a gritar él.

Kagome se fue molesta pero en el camino comenzó a reírse sin parar, había extrañado mucho a su antiguo amigo, que ahora que lo veía nuevamente confirmaba que aquellos sentimientos que creía de amor habían sido solo unos muy profundos de amistad cariño y costumbre. A su vez Inuyasha la maldecía mientras ella se encaminaba, pero no parecía seguirla.

Sintió el youki de Sesshomaru cada vez más cerca, y la desesperación la golpeo como un balde de agua fría, estaba cerca, muy cerca… corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar al pozo, y sintió un alivio enorme al ver que seguía ahí, tal y como lo recordaba.

Se acerco al pozo hasta que asomo su cabeza al interior, un aire frio subió desde abajo, sintió la magia dentro, el pozo la llamaba, parecía funcionar aun. Escucho pasos entre la espesura del bosque, el sol ahora resplandecía en el cielo mañanero, miro en dirección del follaje, esperando verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, una última vez… aquellos ojos ámbar volvían a aparecer frente a ella, estaban molestos, ella sonrió al verlo por última vez y dando dos pasos atrás, se subió a la orilla de madera del pozo y equilibrándose se paro antes de caer.

Si se iría, lo haría mirándolo a los ojos, le agradeció internamente que la haya protegido todos esos años, que haya salvado su vida, que la haya querido, cuando se dio cuenta lagrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se las limpio con una mano, estaba sorprendida, y en su interior algo parecía quebrarse. –Lo siento. –Susurro, pero sabía bien, que el podía escucharla. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer hacia atrás.

Las garras se cernieron sobre ella con fuerza, no se incrustaban en su piel pero la apretaban más de lo debido, abrió los ojos y lo vio fuera de sí, había sido una tonta, se había arriesgado y lo había esperado, solo para verlo una última vez, y ahora se encontraba nuevamente atrapada. –Sesshomaru… déjame ir. –Pidió ella apenas, porque la voz no le salía, él la asfixiaba con rabia, parecía que al mismo tiempo sufría mientras la lastimaba, pero era más la ofensa que sentía al ver lo que su compañera había querido hacer.

-¿¡PLANEAS MORIR TAN INDIGNAMENTE!? ¿¡TANTO DETESTAS A ESTE QUE ES TU SEÑOR!? –Gritaba, su voz fuera de sí estaba desquiciada y enloquecida de ira.

-Sesshomaru… por favor… este no es mi mundo. –Explicaba ella mientras enrojecía al no poder respirar.

-¡Este y no otro es tu mundo! ¡Al lado de tu señor! ¡De tu pareja! ¡De tu compañero! –Sus colmillos se mostraban alargados y sus ojos teñidos mostraban la presencia de la bestia. –¡No iras lejos de este Sesshomaru! –Rugió la bestia.

Kagome aguanto el youki con sus barreras, pero estas no parecían querer soportar tanto poder, ya notaba su resquebrajamiento, cuando estas explotaron todo fue liberado, su reiki aplacado por el youki, su cuerpo arqueado por gracia de Sesshomaru, y su cuello blanco manchado por su propia sangre al sentir la fuerte penetración de los colmillos que habían rasgado la piel de forma profunda, dolorosa y eterna.

El dolor era increíble, grito como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo y su corazón fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, se removió pero fue inútil los colmillos la tenían presa y mientras más se movía mas parecía incrustarlos, la bestia estaba molesta y ofendida y se estaba desquitando con ella, la sangre no paraba de salir.

Cuando al fin pudo sentir que los colmillos salían de su piel, un dolor terrible termino para darle paso a otro que no era menos que el anterior, las lagrimas salían sin darse cuenta.

-Ahora eres de este Sesshomaru por la eternidad. –Hablo la bestia.

El dolor no le permitía hablar si quiera, todo su cuerpo parecía ser pinchado por miles de agujas que la atravesaban con excesiva fuerza. Los ojos rojos se empezaron a desvanecer volviendo al conocido ámbar.

-Mi cachorra… -Dijo en un susurro mientras lamia la herida y la cauterizaba apenas.

-¡OI! ¿¡Que le haces a esa ningen!?

Sesshomaru desvió la vista hacia su medio hermano, que pocas veces había visto desde que era un cachorro, le gruño en advertencia.

Kagome aprovecho esa oportunidad, movió su mano temblorosa que apenas y le respondía y tocando la mano que la tenia presa del cuello volvió a obtener el interés de Sesshomaru. –Adiós. –Dijo antes de lanzar todo el reiki posible que le permitía estar en ese estado agónico de tortura.

Cuando las garras la soltaron dejándola caer libre, ella no despego la vista de él, estaba desesperado, sintió el jalón de su pareja, no ayudo a apaciguar el dolor, tenía unas graves ganas de llorar, sintió el poder de la magia rodearla con una luz terriblemente brillante y cayo con un sonoro golpe, todo se volvió oscuro.

…**********…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se movió aturdida y sintió el vacio en su interior, se encaramo a sí misma y lloro como nunca, no entendía que era aquello pero algo le faltaba, era aun mas tortuoso que el dolor físico, miro hacia arriba, esperaba verlo, esos ojos. Lloro con más razón, sabía que no lo volvería a ver.

Se recostó aun en el frio pozo y se dejo llevar por la tristeza, vio la noche llegar, luego el día, nuevamente la noche y al fin el nuevo día, se levanto reponiéndose, se limpio el resto de las lagrimas y noto que su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto, solo estaba el daño emocional, _"¿por que la había afectado tanto?"_ tal vez Irasue tenia razón y de verdad no podría vivir sin él, pero eso sería solo su culpa, ya que si no hubiera dejado caer sus barreras no se sentiría así en ese momento.

Comenzó a escalar por la enredadera, vio hacia arriba y noto el techo de madera, se veía diferente al que normalmente había en su casa, además estaba más iluminado de lo normal. Subió hasta agarrarse de la orilla, de un último esfuerzo salió de ahí y vio para su sorpresa que no era su época, el pozo estaba rodeado por un techo de madera con fuertes pilares de donde colgaban hilos con piedras brillantes en forma de Luna.

-¿¡Quien eres tu Ona!? –Pregunto una voz de niña. Kagome volteo rápidamente para toparse con una Inuyoukai de ojos ámbar y cabello platinado.

-Madre!? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-¡A quien le dices madre, ningen! ¡Más respeto con la dama de la luna! –Dijo con voz petulante.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Ya sean largos o cortos agradecería que me dejen sus reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Cuando su madre ingreso a su despacho con aquel pergamino, sabia a lo que venía, pudo leer sus intenciones en sus ojos ámbares, ya se le hacía extraño, desde hacía tiempo que su progenitora mostraba mucho interés en su emparejamiento, pero ahora era aun más raro su comportamiento, al ver que siempre estaba pendiente de su cachorra y de él mismo, su bestia estaba resentida, acaparaba a la cachorra y la tenía bajo su ala como protegida, se había esforzado en evitar que la marcara como tenía la intención de hacer cuando supo que ella era la elegida, su compañera de vida, no podía haber error, ese aroma que lo mandaba directo a la mas enorme excitación y hacia bullir su sangre por poseerla.

-Sesshomaru. –Hablo su madre con una sonrisa oculta, mientras le extendía un pergamino. –Aquí están mis condiciones para tu emparejamiento. –Se había osado a ponerle condiciones… la bestia rugió internamente.

-¿Por qué debo aceptar tus condiciones? –Pregunto de forma estoica, sabía que su madre se estaba divirtiendo con su alarido interno de rabia.

-Porque esta es ahora la protectora y madre de la Miko Kagome. –Dijo con ojos enrojecidos, la bestia de su madre había mostrado los colmillos y se negaba a recibir un no como respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo no tomo en cuenta que su bestia misma rugía logrando turbarle la conciencia.

-¡Te atreves a impedirle a este Sesshomaru que tome a su pareja de vida! –Rugió la bestia de forma hostil. –¡Este es tu alfa! –Bramo colérico.

-Esta acepta que eres el alfa. –Respondió la bestia de Irasue con un tono más tranquilo. –¡Pero esta se ha declarado madre! Por derecho y deber de nuestras costumbres, es mi obligación velar por los intereses de mi hija, incluso si mi alfa no desea que esta interfiera. –Culmino la peliplata volviendo a su estado normal y acercándose con algo de sigilo hacia su hijo enfurecido.

Este lanzo una ráfaga de youki hacia ella alertándola a que no se acerque, y respirando varias veces aplaco a su bestia aun ofendida que veía desde el interior con recaudo, esperando el momento de volver a salir y demostrar su derecho sobre la hembra ningen.

Sesshomaru se acerco hasta su madre ya recompuesto y tomo entre sus manos el pergamino para posteriormente abrirlo y leerlo detalladamente, sabia lo traviesa que era en el interior su madre y como le gustaba sacarlo de quicio poniéndolo en situaciones incomprensibles, así que a recaudo de no arriesgarse repaso letra por letra el pergamino en idioma Inu y deteniéndose en la última parte gruño con ira hacia la hembra Inuyoukai.

-Sabía que tendrías esa actitud cuando leyeras lo último. –Comento divertida Irasue.

-¡La cachorra no irá lejos de mi vista o mis tierras nunca! –Sentencio furioso.

-Pero que posesivo eres Sesshomaru, quien iba a pensar que saldrías tan territorial. –Se rio levemente. –La hembra se aburrirá si para aquí encerrada con alguien tan osco como tu hijo. –Explico la hembra.

-Nuestros futuros cachorros la distraerán. –Dijo sin pensarlo el peliplata, dejando sorprendida a su madre. Una cosa era que tuviera una fuerte atracción hacia su compañera, pero de ahí a esperar procrear tan rápido… verdaderamente le sorprendió.

-¿No te molesta que tus cachorros sean hanyous? –Pregunto Irasue curiosa.

Un leve gruñido salió de Sesshomaru. –Lo que importa es que serán los cachorros de este. –Hablo la bestia colándose en la conversación, para después volverse a internar y dejar pensativo a Sesshomaru, que no volvió a tratar el tema.

-Tu punto es interesante, pero mientras eso no suceda, al menos deberías tratar de ser considerado con tu futura compañera, ella me pidió ir a un lugar especial, si tomaras aquello como un regalo de emparejamiento, te aseguro que ella te lo recompensara. –Irasue, trataba de todas las formas posibles para que su terco hijo acepte la última condición, tenía que conseguirlo a como diera lugar.

El peliplata volvió a releer las últimas líneas, mientras se debatía internamente con su bestia sobre la opinión de su madre. _"una hembra complacida puede ser muy cariñosa…"_ pensó Sesshomaru, pero la bestia no parecía del todo complacida _"la hembra trama algo…"_ rebatió la bestia, su instinto se lo indicaba _"ella no escapara… no se lo permitiré"_ respondió Sesshomaru.

-Ella saldrá solo si es con su señor al lado. –Respondió Sesshomaru y su madre sonrió aceptando el trato, se veía más complacida de lo normal, y eso provoco los nervios de la bestia.

Cuando el trato fue pactado con sangre, su madre le indico que mientras más pronto visitaran aquella aldea que era tan importante para su cachorra, mas rápido podrían realizar el emparejamiento, a pesar de que no deseaba salir de sus tierras y menos aun a riesgo de sacar a su cachorra de sus dominios acepto al verse influenciado por la idea de hacerla suya lo más rápido posible, su bestia estaba impaciente y él también.

…**********….

Cuando todo estuvo listo para el viaje que consideraba que duraría no menos de dos días para ir y volver, su cachorra se presento delante de él, se veía tan nerviosa como hermosa, no perdió de vista ni uno de sus movimientos mientras trataba de montar a la bestia de carga que parecía haberle tomado cariño _"a su futura ama"_ porque así lo había decidido, sería un buen regalo para su cachorra, puesto que parecía tenerle un gran cariño al youkai volador que había servido a su familia desde milenios.

Al ver que el pequeño cuerpo ataviado del ropaje real no podía subir al lomo del youkai, acepto complacido en ayudarle tomándola de la pequeña cintura y levantándola como si pesara menos que una pluma, el sonrojo de la cachorra era tan atrayente que no pudo evitar pasar su nariz por sus mejillas con un deseo ferviente de pasar su lengua por los calientes pómulos, dejando el deseo de lado la deposito sobre el lomo de la bestia de carga y volviendo al duro semblante al sentir el youki de su madre se volteo esperando que esta hable.

Cuando su progenitora termino de hablar, no pudo quedar más inquieto, no entendía lo que había querido decirle a su cachorra, por un momento supuso que hablaban en forma de seña y que algo le estaban ocultando, poso su mirada en la pequeña cachorra y diviso el mismo desconcierto en ella que en él, se relajo un poco al notarlo y emprendiendo él viaje casi al ocaso salieron del palacio del oeste.

Al pasar las horas noto que el pálido cuerpo de la cachorra temblaba, notando al fin que los humanos eran más frágiles y de cuidado decidió descender esperando ganarse el agradecimiento de la azabache.

La vio descansar desde lo alto de un árbol, se había dormido prácticamente al instante de haber descendido y ahora al haber pasado varias horas no parecía dispuesta a despertar, pronto amanecería y tendrían que retomar el viaje, bajo de las alturas y acercándose hacia la azabache llamo la atención de la bestia de carga, que lo miro directamente al ver su intención de tocar a la hermosa durmiente, después de un rápido vistazo del youkai de carga volvió a recostarse en la grava.

Sesshomaru se acero hasta quedar prácticamente encima del cuerpo de la cachorra, el sueño de la azabache era pesado y no parecía darse cuenta que su youki la estaba abordando, el peliplata sentía la necesidad de acercarse, por algún motivo la bestia estaba inquieta y pedía la cercanía de su compañera, olio su fragancia extrañando su aroma completo que ella se negaba a dejar libre, comprendió por completo la situación en la que antes ella se había asustado de su energía, tenía miedo, lo pudo notar, pero debía quitarse ese temor y dejar que su cuerpo acepte su youki porque él era su pareja destinada y tarde o temprano tendría que suceder.

La mezcla de energías tendría que suceder y ella no podría hacer nada más que aceptarlo y sobreponerse.

Toco con cuidado su cuerpo delineando las curvas, no pudo resistirse, su bestia estaba alterada por la cercanía y la piel de la hembra no hacía más que llamar a que la reclamaran, probablemente lo haría si la cachorra estuviera consiente, quería que ella lo viera cuando incrustase sus colmillos en su impoluta piel, que sintiera a raudales su posesión y que se entregara por completo, así lo exigía su bestia y así lo obtendría él, simplemente porque ella era suya.

-Mía… -Susurro en su oído, notando como la azabache se removía entre sus manos.

La enorme energía lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente, y tomando una postura de defensa frente a su compañera elevo su youki hacia la lejanía, encontrando el origen de dicha energía, era al este, cerca de donde había visto por primera vez a su cachorra.

Estaba entre sus fronteras, y la energía demoniaca era demasiado fuerte para pasarla desapercibida, como señor del oeste debía acudir rápidamente, la energía se iba expandiendo con velocidad y debía pararla para que no se acercara hacia su pareja, escucho el despertar de la cachorra, estaba alterada y asustada, después de considerarlo varias veces opto por deshacerse del peligro a pesar de que la bestia rugía y aullaba por no querer alejarse de su compañera, sabía que no podía llevarla consigo, no podía arriesgarla, y con una fuerte orden le exigió que se quedara quieta en ese lugar, elevando su youki lo mas que pudo para amedrentar a la azabache que asintió instantáneamente.

Partió hacia la frontera este-oeste que se encontraba casi a cien millas, con su teletransportación podría llegar en poco tiempo, extendió su youki para estar atento de su cachorra y con más seguridad voló hacia el inmenso poder.

…********…..

A medio camino la energía maligna desapareció por completo, como si nunca hubiera existido, y aunque podía percibir a lo lejos el aroma a muerte que fácilmente podría seguir, su pareja parecía estar en movimiento, la bestia inquieta aullaba desesperada y cambiando de rumbo volvió hacia el norte inquieto al sentir la presencia de la azabache alejándose del lugar en donde la dejo, estaba molesto y la bestia quería salir.

En algunos minutos llego hasta el claro donde la dejo, miro con odio las prendas pertenecientes a su pareja, los colmillos comenzaban a sobresalir y la bestia clamaba por encontrarla, sin perder más tiempo siguió el aroma de flores silvestres que no se encontraban demasiado lejos de ahí, sintió el aroma de otro macho, un aroma conocido, enfureció de rabia y lanzo un gruñido alto, espantando a los seres y animales que rondaban cerca de aquel enorme bosque.

El aroma volvía a cambiar de ruta, ella lo había sentido, estaba escapando de él, estaba ofendido y solo quería darle una lección a la hembra, la tomaría a la fuerza, no importa lo que hubiera dicho su madre, la bestia daba su aprobación, la pareja lo había rechazado y solo había una forma de doblegarla, la poseería y le demostraría quien era el alfa, ella no tendría opción que quedarse a su lado.

Se detuvo cuando la vio, parada frente a aquella pradera, el sol la iluminaba como si fuera una diosa, lo miraba como si estuviera sintiendo una gran pena y culpa, eso lo enervo, mostrándole los colmillos intento acercarse pero ella se alejo y se atrevió a pararse en la baranda de aquel pozo, no sabía la profundidad de aquella fosa, pero sentía el peligro inminente hacia su pareja.

Rugió en advertencia muda, la miraba como si le exigiera que no se moviera, pero ella no parecía entrar en razón, la escucho decir _"Lo siento"_ y lanzarse al vacío, su bestia rugió arañando el interior, saliendo con un bramido gutural mientras con la velocidad inhumana y potente logro tomarla del cuello, mientras ella apenas colgaba entre el vacio y la baranda que aun usaba de soporte.

-¿¡PLANEAS MORIR TAN INDIGNAMENTE!? ¿¡TANTO DETESTAS A ESTE QUE ES TU SEÑOR!? –La bestia ofendida y enloquecida apretaba el cuello de forma rencorosa, mientras escuchaba los leves quejidos de la cachorra, sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero la ira por la burla demandaba un castigo.

-Sesshomaru… por favor… este no es mi mundo. –Aquello lo sulfuro, mientras apretaba mas el cuello que antes blanco y pulcro ahora rojo por su ira, la hembra se atrevía a sugerir que no podía vivir en el mismo mundo que él _"¿acaso quería irse directo al mas allá… solo para no querer emparejarse?"_ su ira incrementaba.

-¡Este y no otro es tu mundo! ¡Al lado de tu señor! ¡De tu pareja! ¡De tu compañero! –Sus colmillos se mostraban alargados y sus ojos teñidos mostraban la presencia de la bestia. –¡No iras lejos de este Sesshomaru! –Rugió la bestia.

Sentía la necesidad de marcarla y la bestia no iría en contra de sus impulsos, bajo un poco la presión del agarre para no asfixiarla, quería que estuviera consciente cuando incrustara sus colmillos al fin.

Sintió que la cachorra quería erigir sus barreras y elevando su propio poder la aplaco, inclino su cuerpo y con toda la rabia penetro en su cuello blanco, escucho su grito de dolor, la sangre a borbotones caliente y deliciosa corría por su cuello y entre sus colmillos que saboreaban al fin la esencia de la hembra destinada, su reclamo fue potente y el sabor enloquecedor lo golpeo y lo llevo al éxtasis, la bestia regocijada al ver a la compañera legitima… suya eternamente… solo suya… por siempre.

El aroma exquisito fue contaminado por una presencia conocida, escucho con furia la voz del mestizo que no había visto hace decenas de años, su concentración se desvió por unos instantes que la cachorra aprovecho para librarse del agarre.

El reiki sorpresivo lo descuido y vio consternado como su hembra caía al abismo negro del interior de la fosa, antes de poder lanzarse por ella, una luz brillante lo cegó y su presencia se había extinguido, la bestia aullaba desesperado, entro dentro con todo su poder causando agrietar la fosa, la esencia se había extinguido.

No pudo contener la transformación y volando hacia el cielo lo único que se contemplo segundos después fue el blanco pelaje de la bestia en todo su esplendor, mientras potentes rugido espantaban a todo ser vivo en las inmediaciones.

 **CONTINUARA…. Lo sé, tarde demasiado para ser una maratón, el internet no me funciona, me ha complicado las cosas, pero al menos voy subiendo varios capítulos seguidos (en intervalos de unas horas, pero seguidos… XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 10**

" _¿Qué estaba pasando?"_ no entendía nada, estaba viendo delante de sus ojos a una pequeña versión de Irasue de unos aparentes ocho años _"¿Había viajado mas al pasado_?" no podía creer su suerte.

-¡Dime ona! ¿¡Quien te dio permiso para profanar una tumba sagrada!? –El pequeño gruñido de Irasue la saco de sus pensamientos, vio con más detalle a su antigua suegra y se convenció de que era real.

Se armo de valor y parándose en la baranda del pozo salto sin pensarlo mucho, pero este no la recibió y termino por impactar en el suelo frio, con un fuerte dolor se levanto apenas mirando desorbitada la tierra húmeda, se sentía más desesperada que nuca, incluso más que cuando despertó siendo una niña. –No puede ser… no importa si no puedo volver a mi época… llévame con Sesshomaru… -Pidió desesperada mientras con sus manos raspaba la tierra del pozo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ningen! ¿Que se supone que haces ahí? ¿Has perdido el juicio? –Preguntaba la pequeña Irasue viendo con curiosidad desde la baranda del pozo como la humana parecía haber enloquecido.

-Sal de ahí, para que te destruya, no quiero bajar y ensuciarme por tu culpa. –Explicaba la peliplata asomándose al pozo.

Kagome se quedo unos minutos adentro, maldiciendo su mala suerte, y respirando un par de veces comenzó a escalar nuevamente, si algo la había llevado a esa época, debía averiguar que era y así poder regresar.

Cuando salió, la peliplata la miraba con su porte elegante, era una pequeña beldad de muy mal humor.

-Irasue-sama, mi nombre es Kagome y soy una miko sagrada. –Dijo inclinando la cabeza a forma de respeto, ya que a pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña, era su mayor y la hembra que le dio su apoyo.

Irasue pasó su mirada de arriba abajo y viceversa y apenas oliendo su fragancia término su escrutinio. –Hueles de una forma muy familiar. –Dijo molesta y contrariada.

Se había dado cuenta que tenía el aroma de Sesshomaru en toda la piel, pero viendo la poca estatura de la pelipata era imposible que Sessh existiera aun, y eso la inestabilizo aun mas, aquella conexión que había entre ambos estaba a cientos de años _"¿o tal vez miles?"_ y su corazón parecía roto en mil pedazos, su lado racional le decía que era imposible pero en su interior se batallaba el dolor y la desesperación. _"Me equivoque… en todo… no debí irme así"_

-Peleemos. –Interrumpió la inu.

-¿¡Que!? No hace falta… yo no soy una amenaza. –Contesto Kagome, pero al ver la posición de pelea de Irasue suspiro resignada.

Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho Irasue _"Nos vemos luego… si quieres que te acepte debes mostrarme tu valía" "¿Acaso ella sabía que se encontrarían en el pasado?"_ tomo posición de ataque, no traía su carcaf, ni sus flechas, pero con su reiki podría defenderse muy bien.

La peliplata ataco, Kagome lo esquivo lo mejor que pudo, pero Irasue era muy rápida, al esquivar sus garras cayó al suelo raspándose las manos que fueron curadas al instante por reiki.

-Al parecer no mentías con respecto a ser Miko, que divertido. –Dijo Irasue mientras sonreía levemente, Kagome pudo reconocer aquella mueca propia de la demonesa y sonrió también.

Irasue la hirió muchas veces, pero Kagome sanaba al instante, la peliplata parecía muy sorprendida y por eso mismo incrementaba sus ataques. Kagome cansada ya del esfuerzo aprovechando un descuido de la peliplata la sostuvo del hombro derecho y de la muñeca izquierda reteniéndola antes de que sus garras la arremetieran con fuerza, con una fuerte descarga de reiki logro retenerla en su sitio, aunque no paso mucho para que la pequeña pero aun así fuerte Irasue se alejara con rapidez.

Irasue abrió los ojos impactada y se deshizo del agarre, parada a dos metros de ella, la miro con intriga. –Sígueme Miko. –Pidió mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el bosque, Kagome obedeció mientras era guiada y observada de reojo por la peliplata.

Cuando hubieron caminado unos pocos kilómetros se encontraron a Ah-Un. –No puede ser… Ah-Un, si que eres un youkai muy viejo. –Dijo Kagome caminando en dirección del youkai que parecía extrañado con el trato tan familiar, pero a gusto con el aroma de Kagome.

-¿Conoces a mi youkai de carga? ¿Porque lo llamas así? –Pregunto Irasue curiosa como solo ella era.

-Ah… Creí que ese nombre le quedaría bien. –Contesto. –Además se ve muy amigable. –Dijo esta vez acariciando las cabezas del youkai.

-Sube a su lomo. –Exigió Irasue.

Kagome no pregunto nada, obedeció, si alguien podría decirle que hacer en aquella época, esa seria definitivamente Irasue, aunque nunca la imagino tan pequeña. Era realmente adorable, pero nunca se lo diría.

Volaron por varias horas, por un momento creyó que irían al palacio del oeste, pero esta la llevo en otra dirección, a lo lejos pudo ver un enorme palacio blanco ubicado en una isla con forma de luna, cuando tocaron suelo, pudo apreciar el mármol impecable, varias demonesas vestidas de forma muy elegante se acercaron hasta ellas. –Inukimi sama, como pudo irse así nuevamente, sabe que no es bueno que deje la casa de la luna. –Dijo una demonesa Inu de cabello negro ebano.

-¿Quien es la Miko sama? –Preguntaron otras dos que parecían ser gemelas y tenían el cabello blanco opaco. La veían con respeto, y eso era en cierta forma raro.

-Ella es Paloma. –Respondió Irasue.

-Kagome. –Corrigió la azabache con un deje de molestia.

-Eso dije. –Respondió la peliplata orgullosa. –Además, da igual, Kagome… paloma… ¿ambas son aves o no? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras las cuatro demonesas que tenían de espectadoras reían disimuladamente.

-Denle ropa decente… y un baño… por dios santo, algún macho inu se restregó contra ella insistentemente. –Dijo Irasue meneando la cabeza mientras se dirigía dentro del palacio blanco.

Las cuatro demonesas la veían con suma curiosidad y obedeciendo la orden de la peliplata la guiaron hasta una sala con una enorme terma, la ayudaron a desvestirse y gimieron sorprendidas al ver la tremenda herida poco cicatrizada de su cuello, dos de ellas salieron horrorizadas y al poco tiempo apareció Irasue. –En estas termas no puedes entrar si te has apareado. –Dijo la menor mirando reprobatoriamente a Kagome.

-Yo no me he apa… no he hecho nada de lo que se imagina madr… Irasue-sama. –Respondió nerviosa Kagome viendo sonrojada a todas las hembras que la veían.

-Esa marca que tienes en tu cuello es de emparejamiento. –Dijo la peliplata.

-¡Pero no he estado con nadie! –Se defendió Kagome.

Irasue la vio fijamente y afirmo con la cabeza. –Esta ningen es pura aun. –Dijo caminando fuera de ahí, Kagome suspiro agotada, las demonesas la aseaban mientras murmuraban entre ellas y sonreían ligeramente.

Cuando terminaron la vistieron con un kimono blanco, dorado y celeste. Era mil veces mejor y más cómodo que el junihitoe así que estuvo complacida, cuando la llevaron hasta Irasue esta se encontraba en medio del salón en seisa y parecía que oraba con la vista al cielo.

-Irasue-sama, la Miko sama esta lista. –Dijeron dos de las hembras que la habían escoltado.

Con una reverencia se despidieron ante el silencio de Irasue y Kagome se quedo parada e incómoda mientras Irasue terminaba de orar. Cuando esta hubo finalizado se levanto y fijo su mirada en ella, pensó en Sesshomaru, lo buscaba entre los rasgos de su pequeña madre.

-¿Cómo es que la shikon no tama es una ningen? –Pregunto Irasue viendo como Kagome palidecía.

-No creas que me engañas, soy la dama de la luna después de todo. –Se paseo a su alrededor intrigada. –De dónde vienes pájaro enjaulado… o mejor dicho de cuando vienes? –Pregunto atenta a sus reacciones.

-¿Como sabe que no soy de este tiempo? –Pregunto intrigada la azabache.

-Soy la mensajera y vocera de Tsukuyomi, y como dama de la luna fui dotada de clarividencia, no puedo ver todo, pero cuando me tocaste supe que eras la shikon no tama, y lo de que no eras de esta época no lo sabía solo era una hipótesis y tú me lo confirmaste. –Kagome palideció más si se podía, se había revelado ella solita.

-¿Dime porque tu aroma me resulta familiar? –Pregunto nuevamente.

-…No lo sé. –Mintió Kagome.

Irasue la miro como si no le creyera nada y con una petición muda para que la siga, camino a otro de los salones de la enorme mansión, el techo a enormes metros lejos del suelo, se alzaba mostrando la hermosa imagen que retrataba a unas hermosas hembra Inus plateadas de un lado orando hacia la Luna.

El enorme salón tenía varias estatuas blancas que representaban a la derecha a las Inus plateadas que había visto en el techo y a la izquierda se alzaban figuras de lo que parecían ser sacerdotisas en posición de oración, reconoció sorprendida a la ultima. –Midoriko… -Susurro viendo con una rara empatía a la Miko ancestral, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña mirada ambarina de Irasue se había detenido y la analizaba a tan solo unos metros.

-Continuemos. –Dijo Irasue llamando la atención de la azabache que asintió mientras seguía a la peliplata.

Al final del salón había un enorme trono de piedra blanca y lisa adornado con barios cojines dorados y rojos. Irasue tomo asiento en este y se quedo mirándola atentamente. –Me contaras todo lo referente a tu persona. –Exigió.

Kagome titubeo, no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía no sabría como se desenvolverían las cosas en un futuro. –No puedo hacerlo Irasue sama, es un riesgo que no me atreveré a correr.

-¿Le estas negando algo a la dama de la luna? ¿Sabes acaso la osadía que estas cometiendo? –Pregunto con seriedad la ambarina.

-Sé muy bien a que me atengo al desobedecerla, pero es más el peligro que corro si algo que me comprometa sale de mis labios. –Contesto Kagome sin dejarse amedrentar por el youki amenazante, sentía que su poder había vuelto con más energía y suponiendo que el sello de la Irasue del futuro se había roto al momento en el que Sesshomaru la mordió se sentía con más libertad para defenderse.

-Entonces ¿qué hace una perdida en el tiempo en esta época? Debe haber un propósito en tu llegada, para que Tsukuyomi haya decidido intervenir en la línea del tiempo. –Hablaba la peliplata pensando seriamente en las hipótesis aceptables para tener frente a ella a una sagrada que logro fusionar su esencia pura con el terrible poder de la joya maldita que tanto sufrimiento estaba trayendo a esas tierras.

-No sé exactamente el propósito por el cual fui arrastrada nuevamente hasta más atrás de mi tiempo, pero tal vez significa que debo saber algo, y si los Kamis me llevaron a encontrarla frente al pozo significa que usted será la que me dará aquella información que necesito para regresar. –La imagen fugaz de Sesshomaru le cruzo por la mente, y sintió nuevamente el vacio enorme ahogándola _"era su castigo… por dejarlo",_ logrando reponerse respiro un par de veces y volvió la vista al frente, decidida a resolver su nuevo dilema y volver… con él.

-Tienes el carácter fuerte de una Inu… -Sonrió Irasue logrando hacer sonreír a la azabache que recordó esas mismas frases de la peliplata del futuro.

-Si lo que dices es cierto… me comprometo a ser tu maestra en todo lo que pueda enseñarte. –Respondió la Inu.

-Le agradezco eternamente. –Respondió Kagome dándole una reverencia de verdadero respeto y mirándola con el aprecio que le tenía desde que recibió su aprecio.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres saber Miko? –Pregunto la peliplata.

-Mi nombre es Kagome. –Contesto y volteando de reojo hacia la estatua de Midoriko pregunto. –La sagrada Midoriko sama… ¿es contemporánea a esta época? ¿Ella sigue con vida? –Pregunto esperanzada. Tenía el anhelo de saber a la Miko ancestral con vida, ya que tal vez su presencia ahí seria para poder ayudar a Midoriko a vencer a la horda de demonios que acabaron con su vida y concluyeron con el surgimiento de la joya maldita. Sabía que si lograba detener aquel suceso, lo más probable es que ella nunca viajara en el tiempo o en casos más drásticos no naciera en el futuro, lo sintió por sus amigos, por él… y por sobre todo por ella, pero si para eso había sido invocada ahí, que así sea.

-Lamento sacarte de tu serio análisis interno… -Rio la pequeña Irasue. –Pero, Midoriko falleció hace exactamente dos años humanos. –Lo último lo dijo con un tono serio. –Tú estuviste en su tumba hace un par de horas.

" _No… ¿Ahora qué haría… entonces cual era su propósito?"_

La peliplata veía la contradicción interna de la azabache. –Midoriko vivió desde pequeña en el palacio de la luna, fue mi acompañante, una amiga intima y una hembra digna.

Kagome alzo la vista sorprendida Irasue nunca le conto que ella había conocido a Midoriko.

-Cuando Midoriko cumplió una edad aceptable entre los humanos tuvo que hacerse cargo del clan de las sacerdotisas y descendió a tierras de humanos, mis deberes con el palacio de la luna y con el oeste me mantuvieron imposibilitada de comunicación, en años ningen tal vez hubieran sido unos cinco años, pero como debes saber, para los youkais el tiempo es irrelevante. Cuando tuve oportunidad de saber de ella, me entere de que el clan de las sacerdotisas había sido constantemente atacado, como responsable regente del clan, fui en busca de ella sin importar el status que me impedía visitar tierras ningen. –Irasue hablaba mirando a un punto vacio en el cielo, se sentía su remordimiento y la culpa que cargaba.

-Lo que vi cuando llegue, fueron los terribles restos de una batalla campal, a lo lejos vi a mi pupila y amiga pelear con centenares de youkais, especialmente uno del cual nunca me olvidare, un hanyou creado de forma sucia, empeñado en destruirla. Cuando logre acercarme lo suficiente para poder sacar a Midoriko de ahí, sentí que algo me absorbía con fuerza, y sosteniéndome de mi propio poder evite el terrible magnetismo, pero mucho de mi youki salió en dirección de Midoriko siendo absorbido por ella, después de eso, solo pude ver la fuerte luz brillante de color rosa y violeta, todo exploto, una franja de luz salió despedida del cuerpo de ella con tanta fuerza que creó un enorme hoyo en la tierra. Cuando pude divisar los restos, ya nada había ahí, solo aquella tumba que profanaste por la mañana, que fue convertida en un pozo sagrado para evitar la atención de ningens y youkais.

Era increíble todo lo que la ambarina había contado, eso significaba que el pozo había sido el lugar en donde la pelea ocurrió, algo mas aparte del increíble relato había llamado su atención. Al parecer Midoriko podía absorber el youki al igual que ella… eso significaba que su destino podría ser el mismo… meneo la cabeza negándose a creer que ese sería su fin… aun quería hacer miles de cosas… quería verlo de nuevo, pero todo sería un riesgo.

¿Acaso ese era su propósito al estar ahí? ¿Era una advertencia de que debía desaparecer del mundo?

-Tú no acabaras de la misma forma. –La voz segura de Irasue la reto. –¡Nunca! ¡Midoriko, nunca se empeñaría en pasar por lo mismo dos veces seguidas! ¡Ella detesta las injusticias!

Kagome no entendía bien, a que se refería. –¿Porque dice que ella no lo soportaría dos veces?

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? –Pregunto con algo de burla. –Tú eres la reencarnación de Midoriko, yo te reconocí cuando me tocaste, vi tu vida pasada, vi su muerte, su dolor y sus esperanzas de que las cosas no se iban a repetir.

-Eso no es posible. –Se supone que ella era la reencarnación de Kikio.

-Tienes una unión muy fuerte con migo, cuando Midoriko murió, mucho de mi youki fue absorbido para crear la joya, y ya que tú te has fusionado con la shikon no tama, tienes un enlace irrompible con mi sangre… estoy segura que en un futuro tendré que pagar mi deuda por no poder protegerte en tu otra vida, y si no lo hago yo, lo harán mis hijos... –Kagome se sonrojo por un momento, recordando a Sesshomaru. _"Si supiera, que en un futuro su primogénito la querría como pareja…"_

Irasue la miro con curiosidad mientras sonreía recordando a Midoriko, que tenía un fuerte parecido con Kagome. –Entonces… empecemos con tu aprendizaje… -La mirada dorada de Irasue resplandeció con júbilo.

 **CONTINUARA… Este es el cuarto cap de la maratón.**

 **Agradezco a: Camoni, Haya, Exeresis, LittelCurly21, Gabyinufans, Flemy Speeddraw. Que me enviaron sus reviews recientemente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 11**

La hermosa y tranquila beldad que era Irasue no se comparaba en nada con su carácter de espartana a la hora de enseñar, Kagome podría apostar que ella simulaba ser tan apacible, ya que en el fondo guardaba un carácter impetuoso y lleno de júbilo, como si fuera una pequeña cachorra que esta divirtiéndose con un juguete nuevo y no es que estuviera muy lejos de la verdad. Desde que tomo confianza con ella, no paraba de tratarla como si la conociera desde hacía muchos años, aunque realmente el tiempo que llevaba ahí, estaba tornándose cada vez más amplio y la inquietud la molestaba cada vez más.

Los primeros seis meses la peliplata le había dicho que debía aprender primeramente teoría, y entregándole centenares de pergaminos la había encerrado por largas horas al día en la enorme biblioteca de la casa de la luna, aprendiendo forzadamente sobre la historia de las distintas razas, protocolo youkai y humano _"si… tuvo que aprender protocolo humano… que irónico_ " para desenvolverse en ese mundo mas fácilmente. Con lo que había de información, se supo lista para enfrentarse a la sabia mirada de la pequeña Irasue, que aunque suene ilógico por su apariencia pequeña y frágil, sabía mucho más que nadie acerca de todo.

Cuando la peliplata la había tratado de cachorra no pudo evitar preguntar su edad, quedándose boquiabierta al saber los que Irasue había llamado escasamente ciento ocho años.

Cuando finalmente había terminado la etapa de la teoría, pasaron al enfrentamiento, primero fue con una de las damas de compañía de Irasue, aquella que tenía el cabello color ébano, era una Inu fuerte, pero no tardo en derrotarla. Cuando llego el turno de la ultima Inu, una de cabello plomizo y mirada violeta llamada Yue que nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, le había dirigido la palabra, su enfrentamiento fue más fuerte que con las demás, y a pesar de que la azabache tenía mucho poder interno, sus movimientos lentos y torpes la imposibilitaron de la victoria.

-Tu poder es enorme, pero tu cuerpo no está para nada a la altura del poder. –Intervino Irasue viendo como la azabache se trataba de levantar cansada, después de haber recibido un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello, con tanta fuerza que la mando al suelo.

-De ahora en adelante practicaras con Yue, todos los días, desde que se ponga el sol, hasta que se oculte, y cuando creas estar lista… te enfrentaras con esta Irasue. –Dijo lo último a través de su bestia.

La azabache asintió decidida, y comenzando desde ese día practicaría lo mejor que podía para no decepcionar a la peliplata.

Los días en el palacio de la Luna eran de arduo entrenamiento, tenía como propósito hacerse más fuerte, así el miedo y la inseguridad ya no la consumirían. Sin embargo las noches, cuando solo el silencio podía sentirse, aquella soledad que tanto se esforzaba por no mostrar la embargaba, nuevamente sentía el dolor en su corazón, una fuerte puñalada sangrante que no se curaba con nada del mundo, estaba segura de que era lo que haría que el dolor pasara, y ese era el único señor del oeste. Al principio toleraba el dolor, diciéndose así misma que era aquella conexión que tenia la marca de emparejamiento, pero conforme las noches pasaban y la luna cambiaba su cuerpo ya no era el único que lo necesitaba, su mente se hallaba siempre vagando en el recuerdo del peliplata. Lloraba por las noches sin saber porque, era una tortura emocional, Irasue se había percatado de aquello, y asegurándole que no era solo algo físico propio de la marca, le hizo creer finalmente, que había algo más que los unía fielmente, mucho más allá de lo carnal, al final pudo aceptarlo, con dificultad, pero aquello era más que solo simple cariño.

Recordando, y analizando la historia de Midoriko que le había confiado Irasue, se dio cuenta que aquel youki absorbido de Irasue era aquel hilo del destino que la había llevado a conocer a los hermanos peliplatas, y aunque siempre pensó estar enamorada de Inuyasha creyendo haber ido a ese mundo… a esa época… porque algo la ataba a él, la idea poco a poco se había tergiversado y ahora encontraba más lógico estar ahí por él… por Sesshomaru.

…..*********…..

Varios meses más habían pasado desde que había visto a Irasue retándola a un duelo cuando se creyera lista, la peliplata la había dejado en el palacio de la luna, mientras se iba en un largo viaje, y aunque ella se había preocupado por su larga ausencia las damas de compañía que se habían vuelto muy amigas de ella le habían asegurado que era normal su tardanza, que siempre que hacia ese viaje cada diez años, tardaba al menos un año en volver, pero ella no podía esperar un año, debía probar suerte e intentar regresar… ¿a su época? Negó para sí misma, aunque volviera a su tiempo, no podría vivir como una persona normal sin él.

-Ya hace como once lunas llenas que se ha ido Irasue-sama ¿no habrá oportunidad de que vuelva antes? –Pregunto la azabache mientras se secaba el cabello, después de un arduo entrenamiento y se vestía un kimono blanco y rojo.

Kagome, ya te dije que Irasue tardara al menos doce lunas hasta regresar. –Sonrió divertida la Inu plomisa.

La azabache miro nuevamente a la Inu de forma curiosa, su actitud guardaba una extraña confianza, los ojos violetas parecían ser tan sabios como los de Irasue en un futuro, y el hecho de saber que algo estaba muy oculto en la profundidad de aquella mirada la hizo temblar ante la incertidumbre

-Dime Yue… ¿desde hace cuanto vives en el palacio de la luna? –Pregunto intrigada y dispuesta a develar aquel secreto que parecía divertir a la Inu.

-Hm… déjame pensar… mucho… mucho tiempo. –Sonrió astutamente, y Kagome supo que no podría sacarle una fecha exacta aunque insistiera.

Aquellas dos Inus la volverían loca, tanto Irasue como Yue les gustaba jugar con ella y no podía sentirse más frustrada.

-¿Porque nunca usas honoríficos? –Pregunto esperando esta vez tener una respuesta directa y no la evasiva que normalmente utilizaba la hermosa Inu.

La Inu enarco una sonrisa juguetona. –Eso es… un… secreto. –Dijo burlándose de la azabache y exasperándola.

-¡Creo que Irasue-sama te dejo aquí solo para torturarme! –Bufo molesta la azabache, mientras la Inu reía ligeramente sin perder de vista ninguna de los movimientos de Kagome.

-Kagome. –Susurro una voz masculina cerca de su oído erizándole la piel, la azabache se volteo a todos lados buscando la presencia.

-¿¡Que fue eso!? –Pregunto amedrentada mientras expandía su reiki por todo el palacio buscando alguna presencia extraña, pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la Inu mirando a su vez los lugares donde veía Kagome.

-Creí haber escuchado la voz de un hombre. –Explico la azabache preocupada, no era la primera vez que lo oía.

-Imposible, ningún macho pueda entrar al palacio. –Dijo con sorna la Inu mientras caminaba en dirección del salón de entrenamiento que Irasue acostumbraba a utilizar cuando estaba en el palacio para sus juegos.

La azabache la siguió aun atenta a cualquier movimiento dentro del lugar, aquella voz se encargaba de atormentarla desde que Irasue se había marchado a ese repentino viaje. Cuando cruzaron las enormes puertas blancas, sintió la nostalgia invadirla al ver la enorme estatua de Tsukuyomi, siempre que estaba en ese lugar aquel sentimiento se posaba en su corazón. Yue se acerco casi hasta el altar e indicándole que se siente en uno de los cojines rojos dispuesto justo frente a la estatua enorme, ambas se sentaron.

-Hoy aprenderás algo muy interesante. –Dijo con un aire sabio la Inu.

Kagome se acomodo en seiza frente a su maestra dispuesta por la misma Irasue y asintiendo segura de sí misma la escucho.

-Las sacerdotisas pueden utilizar cualquier arma para purificar, e incluso pueden lanzar su reiki desde su cuerpo directamente, aunque así pierden la energía más fácilmente, por eso siempre se les ha enseñado a concentrarlas en un objeto. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? –Pregunto la inu algo divertida, sabia claramente que ella podía utilizar mejor el arco que cualquier otra arma, aunque había aprendido también a utilizar la katana y las dagas ceremoniales que le había regalado Irasue.

-Usted sabe que es el arco y la flecha. –Dijo Kagome con una ceja arqueada.

La hembra sonrió burlesca y airosa. –Bien… entonces toma. –Le entrega un arco.

-¿Y las flechas? –Pregunta la azabache.

-No tienes. –Responde la Inu. –¡Ahora quiero que te defiendas! –Dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba y la atacaba de improvisto, con un rápido reflejo Kagome evadió la katana que iba dirigida hacia ella, mientras Yue atacaba sin contemplación, evadió todos los ataques de la filosa espada, y por poco no corta su piel al ver que su kimono celeste se rasgaba en la parte de la manga, bufo molesta y se movió mas rápido tratando de tocar a la hembra en puntos primarios de su cuerpo con reiki y así entorpecer sus movimientos, pero como la Inu era demasiado rápida no podía tocarla.

La azabache miro el enorme salón buscando algo con que atacar mientras evadía apenas el filo de la espada, sus ojos chocolate se posaron al fin en un enorme tazón ceremonial en donde estaban apiladas cientos de piedras blancas y lisas, cuando sintió el dolor en su brazo vio la oportunidad de acercarse al tazón, tomando una fina piedra entre sus manos la tenso contra la cuerda del arco y con un enorme suspiro cerró los ojos y busco la presencia de Yue, lanzo la piedra y al abrir los ojos noto como esta impactaba en el brazo derecho de su maestra como si fuera un proyectil, logrando que la filosa katana caiga con un ruido sordo.

-Lo siento ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Kagome acercándose a la inu plomiza.

-No te preocupes. –Sonrió complacida Yue, mientras le mostraba como cicatrizaba la herida profunda del reiki. –Mejor no te pregunto por ti, se que tu capacidad de regenerar es tan o más buena que la de un youkai. –Sonrió mientras volvía en dirección de los cojines y le indicaba que haga lo mismo a ella.

Sentadas una frente a la otra se miraron por largos segundos. –La presión te enseño que puedes usar cualquier arma a tu favor. –Kagome asintió. –Ahora el último paso es la creación de tu propio objeto. –Dijo sabiamente. –Quiero que crees una flecha espiritual. –Indico.

-¿Cómo puedo…? –Pregunto la azabache.

-Concentra la energía en tus manos, e imagina una flecha o cualquier arma que creas conveniente y fórmala con tus propios poderes, volviéndola un objeto físico. –Dijo la inu mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse. –Practica hasta que lo logres. –Termino.

Kagome vio como la hembra salía con seguridad y al verla perderse en la distancia suspiro hondamente y comenzó a practicar.

….**************…

Al quinto día de la practica ya tenía dominada la creación de objetos iridiscentes hechos enteramente por reiki, se moría por mostrarle sus avances a Yue, pero esta parecía haber desaparecido al igual que Irasue, la busco por todos lados pero ninguna de las doncellas le había dado información sobre ella. Aburrida como estaba decidió que quería recorrer la isla, y acercándose a las caballerizas encontró al enorme youkai volador, se acerco a él y lo acaricio gentilmente.

-En un futuro tu dueño será Sesshomaru, debes cuidarlo mucho. –Le hablo Kagome mientras ambas cabezas se giraban juguetonamente sin comprender bien sus palabras.

-Vamos a dar un paseo. –Dijo tratando de montar en él, pero el kimono era demasiado pegado a su cuerpo, así que tomándolo del lado inferior lo rasgo hasta media pierna pudiendo así subir al lomo con más facilidad _"Si… Yue va a matarme cuendo vea mi kimono"_ soltó su cabello libremente, ya que desde que estuvo en aquella época lo había mantenido atado en un moño para facilitar su entrenamiento.

-Ahora me siento más libre. –Suspiro aliviada mientras tomaba las riendas y Ah-Un emprendía vuelo.

Pudo recorrer la isla en forma de luna mientras sentía el viento en su rostro, noto el campo de protección que rodeaba el lugar, el sol calentaba sus mejillas a pesar de la brisa fresca.

Se acero a los límites del campo de protección con una mirada fugas y traviesa lo atravesó sin dificultad, después de todo su especialidad eran los campos de energía.

Sabía que pronto se darían cuenta de su fuga, así que emprendió vuelo más rápido, no era su objetivo escapar, solo quería recorrer el antiguo Japón, no todos los días se viajaba mas de mil años atrás, según las explicaciones que le había dado Irasue, muy probablemente se encontraba en el periodo Heian, estaba curiosa y quería averiguar todo lo que podía.

Cruzo el mar azul y logrando ver los primeros asentamientos humanos, voló mas lento, las pequeñas cabañas rusticas se mostraban delante, sintió la mirada de los aldeanos sobre ella, pero a parte de una mirada ceñuda de muchos de ellos, nadie armo escándalo alguno, esa era la prueba contundente de que en esa época todavía no eran enemigos acérrimos youkai y humanos, aunque la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, descendió cerca de ahí, en un pequeño bosque que colindaba con la aldea humana, donde pudo divisar unas aguas termales.

Dejo a Ah-Un pastando en los alrededores y despojándose de su kimono pieza por pieza, se metió a las termas, relajando sus músculos tensos después de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento. –Esto es vida… -Se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, y no es que no apreciara los baños termales del palacio, era más que todo, porque nunca estaba completamente sola, siempre rondaban las presencias de las doncellas y damas de compañía, atentas a su llamado.

Miro al cielo viendo entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles y notando el espectacular día, un cielo celeste le sonreía, ese había sido realmente un buen día. No pudo evitar pensar en él nuevamente, invadiendo su perfecto día. –Te extraño… -Dijo en un susurro y el sonido de algunas ramas rompiéndose la alertaron. Se volteo rápidamente aun en su desnudes y creando al instante una espada iridiscente se levanto hacia la presencia tras de ella, sabía que estaba exagerando, pero la voz que la había atormentado desde hace mucho tiempo la había hecho poner alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Unos ojos chocolate al igual que ella la vieron sorprendida. –Discúlpeme, no quise alertarla. –Se disculpo una joven de tal vez catorce años, de cabellera azabache, piel pálida y un traje de sacerdotisa.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres una miko? –Pregunto viéndola de reojo.

-Al igual que usted. –Contesto la adolescente viéndola fijamente.

Kagome desapareció la espada de reiki y avergonzada un poco por su porte guerrera completamente desnuda se encamino a la orilla y se cambio presurosa, cuando creyó verse decente camino hasta quedar frente de la más joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto viendo de reojo a la joven,

-Soy Yukari del clan Higurashi de sacerdotisas… Yukari Higurashi. –Se presento. Kagome no pudo decir nada, la miro de arriba abajo, era notorio que tenían las mismas características, cabello azabache, ojos achocolatados… _"¿Acaso era su antepasado?"_

-Soy Kagome. –Respondió dudosa, no era bueno decirle su apellido, causaría muchas preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

-Tu igual eres una miko… ¿de qué clan eres? –Pregunto la joven ahora más tranquila, le sonrió gentilmente y sintió como bajo sus defensas frente a ella.

La verdad la golpeo al sentir claramente la presencia de la perla, la busco con sus ojos en el cuerpo menudo y pequeño de la adolescente. _"Ahí está"_ pensó viendo la perla alojada a un costado de la cintura de la joven miko, brillaba por la pureza de la Higurashi menor.

La perla la estaba llamando, como si fueran dos mitades separadas, pero no había peligro, ella lo sabía, miro con pena a la joven, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que pasar muchas pruebas, y como se iban viendo las cosas, muy pronto comenzarían los ataques de ambas razas, seguramente los descendientes de aquella joven se verían en peligros constantes y terminarían con ella misma volviendo al origen de todo.

-Yukari, de ahora en adelante debes ser muy valiente, y debes pasarle esa fortaleza a tus descendientes. –Dijo Kagome mientras la joven la veía intrigada.

-Ahora debo irme. –Se despidió Kagome, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con ella, podría tornarse peligroso.

-Espere por favor. –Pidió la muchacha. –¿Usted… usted es acaso del clan Urabe? ¿El clan de Midoriko-sama? –Pregunto deteniendo a la azabache.

-No lo soy. –Respondió Kagome. –Pero agradecería que me hablaras un poco de ese clan. –Pidió. La joven pareció dudar pero después de un hondo suspiro acepto. –Tal vez ya sepa esto, pero el clan Higurashi es nuevo, se consolido como tal, después de la muerte de Midoriko sama y la diseminación del clan Urabe. Algunas sacerdotisas que se habían separado del clan original hace muchos años atrás formaron este nuevo clan secreto que parte de la raíz Urabe y cuando aquella desgracia ocurrió con la raíz y murió Midoriko sama este se consolido como el único clan aunque siempre supieron que nunca tendrían tanto poder como el original, hasta que… -Detuvo el relato y miro nuevamente a Kagome dudando de si contar lo siguiente.

-Por favor confía en mí. –Hablo Kagome.

-Pues, alguien trajo a una niña pequeña pidiendo que el clan Higurashi la crie y cuide de ella, al poco tiempo todos se dieron cuenta que esa pequeña cargaba consigo la shikon no tama.

-¿Esa pequeña eras tú? –Pregunto Kagome y la otra se sorprendió.

-¿¡Como supo!? –Pregunto aterrada poniéndose a la defensiva.

-La veo resplandecer dentro de ti. –Sonrió Kagome nostálgica.

La adolescente se cubrió alarmada.

-No te hare nada, tranquila. –Sonrió Kagome.

-¿Tú eras del clan Urabe cierto? –Pregunto.

La adolescente asintió. Kagome la miro de forma empática, se acerco a ella y poso su mano en su hombro, pudo notar que la joven sintió la corriente ante su tacto, ambas perlas del pasado y del futuro se habían encontrado. –Cuídate mucho. –Dijo antes de irse.

Encontró a Ah-Un cerca de ahí, monto sobre él y siguió rumbo al norte, quería recorrer un poco más de tiempo aquellas tierras antes de que alguien viniera a buscarla, sabia a donde quería ir, su corazón la había atormentado todas las noches oscuras pensando en él y quería aunque sea estar un poco más cerca de él, y ese era el único lugar donde podría encontrar al menos el recuerdo de su último encuentro.

Cuando llego al pozo después de algunas horas de viaje, bajo del lomo de Ah-Un y camino hasta la fosa, se sentó en el borde acariciando la madera suavemente mientras veía hacia el follaje de los arboles imaginando que ahí estaban esos ojos ámbar mirándola, asechándola.

No supo como había ocurrido pero su cuerpo cayó hacia el interior, había perdido las fuerzas y se alarmo, aun no podía irse, su objetivo en esa era no había acabado, aunque al mismo tiempo rogaba por volver con él.

La luz resplandeció y todo a su alrededor cambio de panorama, era como si estuviera en medio del universo rodeada de luces, ante sus ojos apareció la sombra de una mujer, no le temía y cuando sintió el tacto tibio en sus manos tomándolas con dulzura cerró los ojos y las imágenes la desbordaron.

Muchas lagrimas caían de sus ojos… lo que había visto la perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo atrapada en aquella visión, pero cuando despertó se topo con unos ojos violetas muy conocidos.

-Kagome, que intentabas hacer. –Sonrió la inu plomiza.

 **CONTINUARA… Hola de nuevo… cierto que había prometido subir cinco capítulos en la maratón y solo subi cuatro. Lo siento. Cuesta mucho escribir tanto y seguido.**

 **Pero a modo de disculpa y de resarcir la promesa, hoy subiré dos capítulos.**

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Despues de una reprimenda de parte de su maestra volvieron al palacio de la luna donde todas las doncellas la veían como si las hubiera traicionado, cosa que mas que hacerla sentir mal le causo mucha gracia. A modo de castigo el entrenamiento físico se había intensificado en esos dias generando como resultado su tan ansiada victoria sobre Yue.

….************….

La azabache suspiro rendida, mientras se paseaba por el palacio para estirar sus músculos después de la intensa batalla en que salió ganadora por tercera vez en el día. No pensaba embutirse en un kimono y las damas de compañía parecían haberse rendido en insistirle en usar ropa formal, la dejaban pasearse con la yukata ligera, después de todo todos dentro del palacio, incluso guardias, eran mujeres, en su mayoría Inus, y otros pocas Nekomatas.

El youki potente y elegante de Irasue acompañado de uno más salvaje y territorial invadían las cercanías de la isla, poniendo a todas atentas y alarmadas, la azabache entendía la confusión de las hembras, ya que estaba prohibido que los machos estuvieran en el palacio de la luna, ella igual se encontraba alerta ya que el youki aunque muy parecido al de su peliplata, era de un desconocido.

Pocos minutos después aterrizaron en la enorme plataforma de mármol frente a la infraestructura del palacio, Kagome que se encontraba frente a este vio de frente al enorme Daiyoukai de ojos ámbar que la miraba con seriedad, un escalofrió la recorrió _"Se parecen_ …" pudo ver a Sesshomaru a través de aquel individuo.

-¿Esta es la shikon no tama, Irasue? –Pregunto el peliplata, mirando de reojo a la ambarina que sonreía en dirección a la azabache.

-Ella es Kagome… Taisho san –Contesto Irasue viendo al señor del oeste con severidad. –Y es la pupila de esta. –Dijo con los ojos rojos la bestia de Irasue, para poco tiempo después volver a la normalidad.

El peliplata arqueo una ceja con diversión, y volvió su mirada a la azabache volviendo a la seriedad anterior. –¿No hablaras Miko? –Pregunto el peliplata.

-Mis respetos para con usted Lord Taisho. –Respondió la azabache inclinándose en una reverencia formal para luego mostrar al descubierto su cuello de un lado, recordando las clases de protocolo youkai, impartidas por Irasue, que antes había juzgado innecesario, pero que ahora agradecía.

El peliplata sonrió complacido por la sublevación y acercándose más aspiro el aroma de Kagome a un metro de ella antes de escuchar el gruñido de Irasue. –¿Hueles de forma muy familiar Miko, que Inu te marco? –Pregunto antes de alejarse ante la mirada fría de Irasue.

-No la importune más mi señor. –Intervino Irasue con aire frio mientras ella misma se acercaba a la azabache.

El peliplata sonrió de forma más abierta por la actitud de Irasue y Kagome pudo apreciar un poco de Inuyasha en los gestos de su padre.

-Mi futura pareja me ha puesto al tanto de la importancia de tu presencia aquí, y el oeste dará su ayuda. –La voz del peliplata se oía segura y comprometida, y aunque no sabía la clase de ayuda que le brindaría, aun así algo le indicaba que aquello era necesario.

La azabache le agradeció con mucho respeto y después de un breve escrutinio y reproche por parte de Irasue acerca de su apariencia, se internaron en el palacio, a pesar del escándalo de las demonesas que indicaban que aquello estaba prohibido.

….********….

Las nauseas y las arcadas la agotaban, su cuerpo trataba de asimilar todo el youki que le infundía el señor del oeste, pero este no tenia piedad con ella. –Levántate Miko. –Decía él, mientras la bañaba con una ola más potente de energía que la anterior.

-Touga-sama… ya no puedo más. –Hablaba la azabache.

-¿¡Eres tan débil… así planeas sobrevivir!? ¡La shikon no tama te absorberá! ¡Te convertirás en una joya inútil y malvada! ¿Planeas matar a tus amigos y conocidos? ¿¡Serás la perdición del mundo!? ¡Tan poca voluntad… indigna humana! –Las palabras hirientes le taladraban en lo más hondo, porque a pesar de que sabía que él la estaba provocando, muy en el fondo esos eran sus mayores temores.

" _¡Definitivamente son padre e hijo!"_

-¡BASTA! –Grito ella elevando su reiki con varias oleadas que luchaban con el potente youki atronador, el impoluto piso blanco se resquebrajo ahí donde ellos se enfrentaban, las demonesas se escondían dentro del palacio, espantadas por la pelea de poderes, y aquellas más valientes se arriesgaban a presenciar la enorme pelea de dos seres opuestos. Irasue que estaba alejada a tan solo unos metros, igual sentía el poder de ambos repelerla con fuerza, sintió la absorción de su youki que era atraído como un imán hacia la azabache al igual que el poder de su futuro compañero.

-¡Ahora Irasue! –Grito el peliplata, y al instante ella se encontraba tras la azabache que apenas y pudo sentir la presencia antes de reaccionar, puso su mano con fuerza en la espalda media de Kagome e incrustando con fuerza sus garras destruyo el sello de reiki, el grito de la azabache resonó en todo el palacio y el poder los golpeo a todos, haciendo huir despavoridas a las más valientes que se habían reunido a apreciar tan digna batalla.

El poder agrieto gran parte del palacio blanco, y el reiki salió a borbotones del delgado cuerpo de la azabache que miraba asustada como su poder se le escapaba de las manos. –No temas a tu propia fuerza Miko. –Hablo Touga, tranquilizándola con la mirada.

Kagome concentro su fuerza en el control y materializando visualmente el youki amaino la fuerza del golpe, se concentro en ambas energías y estas se apaciguaron, ambas se unieron como un baile revoloteando entre sí, sin crear las típicas chispas de repulsión. –Lo logre… lo logre… -Dijo cansada, mientras trataba de bajar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, aquello había sido un gran esfuerzo, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, sentía el poder en todo su cuerpo, estaba rebozando de energía sagrada. –Es demasiado… -Decía temblando terriblemente ante tanto poder, mientras con sus manos y algunas señas devolvía el youki absorbido en exceso y el que no podía, salía purificado con una luz brillante de color blanco.

Cuando todo había finalizado, cayó de rodillas buscando respirar normal sin conseguirlo. –Contrólalo Kagome. –Le hablo Irasue que se encontraba a su lado.

-Es… demasiado… fuerte… -Dijo torpemente mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su propio poder sin morir en el intento, recordaba a Midoriko y lo que le paso y el miedo la infundía, era demasiado para su cordura. Sintió la mano de Irasue en su espalda y una presión como la primera vez que le había puesto un sello en el futuro.

El peso fue menos que el anterior, no cayo de bruces como antes, pero si se sintió liberada cuando este estuvo en su piel controlando su poder. –Gracias. –Dijo viendo la ambarina mirada de Irasue verla con culpa.

-Esta fue una gran prueba, ahora sabes a qué atenerte en un futuro, debes controlarlo, para derrotarlo. –Dijo Irasue.

-¿Derrotar a quien? –Pregunto Kagome, logrando al fin mantenerse en pie.

-A quien te asesino en tu otra vida. –Contesto la peliplata. –Lo intentara de nuevo y esta vez no debe conseguirlo porque si no… -Irasue bajo la mirada y luego vio hacia donde estaba Touga, que veía todo con suma seriedad.

-Debes volver y afrontar las cosas de las que huyes. –Irasue la miro con pena entre sus ojos dorados.

La azabache asintió comprendiendo, cuando vio aquella visión en el pozo, supo exactamente a quien debía derrotar, la impresión había sido sobrecogedora, pero esa sería su misión… su destino.

 **FLASH BACK**

Cuando cerró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad del pozo las imágenes la abordaron, se vio así misma en medio de un prado rodeada de arboles, no se sentía ella misma, miro sus manos pálidas y delgadas cubiertas de sangre… algo andaba mal… su traje de sacerdotisa estaba empapado y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza por un cansancio terrible que la embargaba, sintió sus propios pasos caminar con torpeza, se dio cuenta asustada que no controlaba su propio cuerpo, en su mano derecha arrastraba consigo una hermosa katana que resplandecía tenuemente con reiki que luchaba contra la sangre viciosa y maligna con la que estaba impregnada. Cayo un par de veces y con largos jadeos que ella misma no pudo reconocer se levanto hasta llegar a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo.

Sintió la frescura en sus manos y el arroyo teñido de sangre… mucha sangre… y no solo era de youkai, sus heridas abiertas en los brazos no paraban de sangrar y la visión borrosa no ayudaba en nada, acercándose involuntariamente vio su reflejo sorprendida y asustada jadeo internamente, pero ni un solo sonido suyo salía. _"…Esta no soy yo…"_ pensó al verse atrapada en un cuerpo extraño pero que reconoció como el de la sacerdotisa legendaria… Midoriko.

Su estado físico era terrible, estaba pálida ojerosa, llena de sangre y raspones y su cuerpo débil no daba para más. Apoyándose en su espada Midoriko se levanto y siguió caminando, Kagome pudo sentir la energía maligna en cantidades descomunales, y aunque sabía que no estaba realmente ahí, la sensación que tenía podría hacer entrar a cualquiera en una crisis nerviosa extrema. Se detuvo respirando con dificultad, y se irguió lo mejor que pudo, Kagome sabía lo que significaba, estaba a punto de enfrentar su destino, iba a enfrentar a la muerte.

Sintió pánico, como si ella misma estuviera en carne y hueso ahí en medio del valle, esperando el inminente ataque. Minutos después los vio y sintió llegar, miles de youkai dirigiéndose hacia ella, levanto la espada bañándola en una onda de reiki más potente, y cuando ya no hubo marcha atrás comenzó todo. La sangre volvía a correr por el metal mientras trazaba en dos a varios youkais, las almas contaminadas y malignas se desprendían de los cuerpos caídos e ingresaban a su propio cuerpo purificándose en el acto, muchos caídos, y ella aun en pie… soportando… las almas corrosivas ingresando a su propio cuerpo cansado, el filtro rompiéndose en varios fragmentos por tanto poder…un grito ahogado internamente… Kagome podía sentir los sentimientos de Midoriko, era aterradoramente triste, la suplica por detenerse, por desear que tanto dolor cese, sus lagrimas silenciosas… y aquella mirada roja verla fijamente entre toda la horda monstruosa. _"…Naraku…" "No… no era él..."_ pero debía admitir que eran muy parecidos, aquella mirada, esa sonrisa siniestra y enferma, definitivamente la esencia era casi la misma aunque no todos los rasgos sean parecidos.

De pronto la mano de aquel hombre se levanto indicándole que la esperaba, como si le estuviera dando una última oportunidad de ir a su lado, sintió la rabia de Midoriko y sus sentimientos incontrolados, mientras ignorando su pedido arrasaba a los youkais que seguían apareciendo sin fin.

Kagome palideció al verlo aun más cerca mientras la apuntaba con una katana larga. –Te equivocaste. –Había dicho aquel individuo mientras se disponía a atacarla, pero con un fuerte contraataque Midoriko lo evadió y a su vez lo corto con su katana, no hubo cara de dolor, solo una sonrisa complacida y al instante una ola de energía maligna y miasma salía desbordada del cuerpo maldito, con una barrera espiritual Midoriko la contuvo, pero esta no duro mucho… solo había una cosa que hacer, antes de que todo aquel youki corrosivo se expandiera y dañara a algún inocente… tembló internamente… con todo el poder que le quedaba absorbió el mal… el pecho le dolía y las conocidas arcadas se sentían en el interior de aquel cuerpo, la estaba quemando internamente, sintió que escupía sangre, vio sus manos temblorosas soltar su katana y ver por última vez al hombre sonriendo victorioso desapareciendo al ser absorbido, todos los youkais ingresaban dolorosamente en su interior desgarrando su cuerpo… un ruido sordo y el conocido brillo rosa violáceo en todo su cuerpo… luego oscuridad… dolor… sufrimiento… tristeza… cansancio… pena… rabia.

Abrió los ojos… Muchas lagrimas caían desbordadas… lo que había visto la perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Kagome se agacho a la altura de la peliplata y con una sonrisa la abrazo rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse, ya que sabía muy bien el carácter de su mentora y lo orgullosa que era _"herencia familiar"_ –Muchas gracias por todo, y perdón por mi imprudencia. –Se disculpo Kagome separándose del abrazo mientras la pequeña Irasue sonreía levemente.

Miro hacia Inu no Taisho, rescatando en sus hermosas facciones a Sesshomaru, se veía aun más joven que su peliplata. –Cuídela. –Dijo casi en un susurro, pero este le entendió, asintiendo brevemente.

Kagome sabía que en el futuro Touga dejaría a Irasue y aunque le molestaba por su tutora y madre, no podría advertirle que no lo hiciera, ya que si lo hacia Inuyasha no nacería, y no deseaba eso para su amigo.

….***********….

En la preparación del viaje de vuelta al pozo Irasue comento acerca de la relación que tenía con el señor del oeste que se había marchado poco tiempo después de la prueba de poderes. Al parecer su futuro emparejamiento se había acordado para tener mas conexión entre el oeste con la casa de la luna, era solo un acuerdo para concebir un heredero poderoso, ya que por sus deberes como dama de la luna no podía ausentarse grandes temporadas fuera de la isla como requería el ser la señora del oeste y ya que al mismo tiempo los machos no estaban permitidos en la casa de la luna, su emparejamiento solo seria de titulo. La pena con la que lo había dicho era grande y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por aquella situación, ya que pudo evidenciar el enorme cariño que la peliplata sentía por Touga.

Ahora entendía el porqué de la soledad de Sesshomaru, su madre no sería parte de su crianza, ya que tendría que entregar a su propio cachorro cuando este pudiera mantenerse en pie por sí solo. Pensó en Sesshomaru y la tristeza por su compañero la embargo, porque si, ya lo había aceptado por completo, Sesshomaru era su compañero, la había marcado, y ahora después de casi dos años volvería a encontrarlo, lo sabía, lo presentía.

….*********…

Cuando llegaron hasta su destino, aprecio una última vez aquella infraestructura de madera que cubría el pozo y dando un rezo respetuoso avanzo hasta quedar frente a él, se dio la vuelta una última vez y miro a Irasue en su pequeña estatura mirarla con un sentimiento único, que a no ser que fuera una Inuyoukai terca y soberbia hubiera jurado que guardaba gran cariño. –Despideme de Yue y de las demás. –Sonrió Kagome, pensando en su maestra sustituta que había desaparecido después de dejarla en el palacio de la luna.

Irasue asintió. -Cuídate Miko, nos volveremos a ver. –Sonrió la peliplata, mientras Kagome asentía y se paraba en el borde del pozo, tomo un fuerte respiro y sintiendo la magia llamarla con fuerza se lanzo.

-Cuida de mi hijo. –Escucho por última vez de Irasue, aunque fue una sorpresa, no pudo preguntarle desde cuando lo sabía, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba cayendo en la oscuridad, pensó con tanta fuerza en él, rezando volver a ese tiempo que no sintió ninguna cosa, más que a ella misma flotando. Abrió los ojos y vio la figura de una mujer acompañada de una presencia masculina extraña que la veía con una mirada violeta penetrante, apenas y se podía divisar al ser tan brillante. Solo estaban ellos tres en medio de la oscuridad azulada. Escucho un murmullo que no logro descifrar, aquel ente femenino hablo de nuevo, pero aun así no se entendía lo que decía ya que el ente masculino susurraba varias cosas perturbando su audición, la luz se hizo más suave y pudo al fin escuchar. –Solo el amor… _"¿…Solo el amor…?"_ no comprendió a lo que se refería, cuando la luz volvió a enceguecerla cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo diviso el cielo azul aliviada.

-Volví.

 **CONTINUARA… ¡Termine! Con esto cumplí mi palabra**

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Camoni, Haya, Exeresis, LittelCurly21, Gabyinufans, Flemy Speeddraw (Tu review me hizo reír mucho XD), EunHye09, Lizbeth, Veros, Jazsmith, Damalunaely, Carolina, Izzy-316, Neko chan, Marido quia (Lo siento… jejeje, prometi 5 caps… lo sé, pero con estos dos me resarcí), Alex (Me alegro sinceramente que no te hayas resistido y hayas leído mi historia), Faby Sama (Respondiendo a tu pregunta… Kag retrocedió más o menos cincuenta años más atrás que cuando conoció a Inu por primera vez, más o menos en la época en que Inu y Kikio se conocieron. Gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo) y también a todos los guest, mil gracias.**

 **A los que me añadieron a sus favoritos en autor e historia y a los follower. Gracias.**

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 13**

No sabía realmente que tan mal había estado emocionalmente cuando había sido transportada a una tierra donde Sesshomaru aun no existía, no lo sabía… hasta ahora, el lazo irrompible de la marca la tenso ni bien ella atravesó el portal del tiempo, su cuerpo sintió un alivio extremo, ya no se sentía desprotegida y sola, pero algo mas la embargo y era la completa y bien merecida culpa, seguramente Sesshomaru debía estar muy molesto, y más que eso, ya que según las costumbres Inu que había aprendido de Irasue, lo que ella hizo no tenia perdón, rechazar a la pareja era la mayor ofensa que se castigaba con severidad.

Pensó en aquellos relatos, de hembras Inus que pasaron más de mil años en cautiverio cumpliendo la ofensa de repudiar a su compañero o de otras que sufrieron la indiferencia del macho atadas a la relación eterna e irrompible sin ser ninguno de ellos felices.

Se congelo al escuchar aquello, lo ultimo resonó con mas terror en su cabeza que incluso el primero, debió ser muy divertido para Irasue llenarla de miedos, porque siempre se terminaba de reír y no podía pedir más que nada, que todo haya sido una invención de su pequeña madre, porque no toleraría que él la despreciara.

Se levanto logrando ponerse en pie y escalando con facilidad subió los varios metros del pozo, estaba emocionada y temerosa al mismo tiempo, podría verlo nuevamente, pero lo que la tenía en la incertidumbre era la reacción que podría tener al verla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue.

Al fin al borde del pozo, respiro aliviada el aroma a tierra húmeda mientras sentía el viento mecer sus largos cabellos azabaches rosáceos.

-¡Oye tu! –Una voz conocida le llamo la atención, al parecer sus sentidos aun estaban adormecidos por el viaje, porque no había sentido la presencia de él.

-¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí? –Pregunto notando al fin, a su antiguo amigo parado a varios metros, viéndola con cautela.

-¡Por tu culpa ese maldito de Sesshomaru casi me mata! –Grito desde lejos Inuyasha.

Ella lo miro ceñuda, como se atrevía a decir que había sido por su culpa, si había estado lejos de ahí por mucho tiempo. –¿A que te refieres? ¿¡Porque sería mi culpa!? ¡¿Acaso es mi culpa que andes sacando de quicio a medio mundo con tu carácter podrido y horrible?! –Ataco ella, ofendiendo a Inuyasha que se atrevió a dar dos pasos más hacia ella y que aun así, se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡Joya engañosa! ¡A quien te crees que le estas gritando! ¡Claramente es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras ido dejando tu peste por todos estos lados antes de desaparecer en ese pozo horrible tuyo, el imbécil de Sesshomaru no hubiera venido arrasando toda la zona, y claro como yo estoy aquí…!

-¿Así que Sesshomaru te dio una paliza? –Pregunto burlona Kagome.

-¡Keh! ¡Claro que no! –Se defendió él dando un paso más cerca.

-Un momento… ¡¿Sesshomaru destruyo la zona?! –Pregunto estupefacta viendo todo el lugar. –Pero… se ve tan normal. –Dijo mirando que la vegetación no había tenido grandes cambios.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué esperabas si ya pasaron varios años! –Respondió él burlón.

-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Va… varios?! ¿¡Cuantos exactamente!? –Pregunto asustada la azabache.

-No se… como para los humanos el tiempo es diferente no estoy muy seguro… ¿tal vez unos ocho años? O tal vez mas… -Dijo pensando atentamente.

-¡¿O…Oocho… o mas..?! –Kagome palideció, ya no tenía ninguna duda, Sesshomaru estaría furioso.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando Inuyasha se había acercado a ella mirándola de forma extraña y curiosa. –¡¿Qué haces?! –Pregunto alarmada al topárselo de frente.

-Hueles muy extraño. –Dijo olfateándola de cerca, para luego alejarse un poco y cubrirse la nariz con la manga de su haori. –¿¡Sesshomaru te marco!? ¡¿A ti?! –Pregunto sorprendido y con un tono de burla.

-¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?! –Pregunto ella molesta.

-Bueno… es cierto que eres una joya cumple deseos, pero eres humana después de todo y además andas vestida de miko. –Se burlo mientras se reía jocosamente.

-¡Cállate tonto! –Le respondió ella molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos ignorando la risa, hasta que sintió una amenaza, pero antes de que pudiera repelerla con una kekkai sintió que Inuyasha la alzaba rápidamente en brazos y la alejaba del peligro, ya unos metros más allá noto que el área donde antes estaban se encontraba quemada.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Sucio Hanyou! ¿¡Acaso quieres que mi amo te parto en mil pedacitos!? –Grito Jaken.

-¡¿Jaken?! –Pregunto Kagome viendo como el youkai kappa apuntaba su báculo hacia ellos.

-Tu… ningen… miko, mejor ven. –Dijo de forma resentida Jaken. –Mi amo me mando a vigilar aquí hasta que regresaras y… ¿¡sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando!? –Grito más fuerte el kappa víctima del resentimiento hacia Kagome que había sido alimentado poco a poco al ver a Sesshomaru caer más y más en la amargura.

-Bájame Inuyasha. –Pidió Kagome y este así lo hizo murmurando alguna que otra maldición entre dientes.

-Inuyasha, hay una aldea cerca… ¿esta sigue en pie verdad? –Pregunto Kagome y este asintió viéndola seriamente. –¿Podrías acompañarme? –Le pide y este se sorprende por la petición, ya que los hanyous nunca era bienvenidos en las aldeas humanas o youkais, pero a pesar de su recelo algo le hacía aceptar la petición, y no sabía si era por llevarle la contra a los deseos del odioso de Jaken y del presumido de su medio hermano, o por el hecho de que aquella humana en realidad le caía bien, después de todo había sido la única en hablarle con tanta confianza y naturalidad, y no percibía el engaño o el miedo en su aroma.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Onna impertinente! ¿¡No escuchaste que debes regresar con mi amo!? Iré y le diré de tu osadía… ¡y él te dará una lección!–Grito Jaken a todo pulmón, pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo, encaminándose a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que apenas debía ser una niña pequeña, o quien sabe y no existiera.

Caminaron por unos minutos y se detuvieron frente al árbol que tanto conocía, no pudo evitar acariciarlo con melancolía.

-Oye… ¿que hay entre tú y Sesshomaru? –Preguntó de forma curiosa. –Bueno… se que son compañeros y eso, yo mismo vi cuando te marco… pero es que no es normal que él… bueno tu sabes… -Dijo de forma incomoda.

Ella sonrió levemente, de una forma más agria que divertida, ni siquiera ella sabía bien como había iniciado toda esa historia con ellos dos, y como poco a poco ese youkai había estado cavando en lo profundo de su corazón quedándose atrapado eternamente ahí.

-Solo digamos que al destino a veces le gusta jugar con uno. –Sonrió de forma algo cansada.

Miro a los ojos ámbar a su antiguo compañero de viajes y pensó que si la shikon no tama no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, en esos momentos se hubiera encontrado compartiendo una vida con su amigo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus antiguos viajes y sus amigos. –No sé si lamentarme o agradecer. –Dijo en un susurro, que el escucho claramente pero que no entendió.

Kagome sonrió conocedora de algo que nadie más sabría. –Vamos… mientras más rápido mejor… -Dijo pensando en que en cualquier momento tendría a un peliplata aterradoramente molesto por ahí cerca y no sabía qué consecuencias vendrían después de su encuentro, así que mientras más rápido averiguaba lo que quería mejor sería todo, no podía asegurar que después tuviera la libertad para salir a su misión, la única por la que los dioses la habían estado trayendo de aquí para allá en el espacio-tiempo, jugando abiertamente con su vida.

" _Debo encontrar a Kikio"_ pensó mientras se encaminaba a paso apresurado,en el futuro "¿o pasado?" no le agradaba nada su doppelganger, pero ahora le resultaba extrañamente indiferente, a pesar de eso, necesitaba que le informe de algunas cosas sobre Naraku o su antiguo ser Onigumo.

Escucho el gruñido de Inuyasha ni bien se acercaron a las primeras cabañas, sabía bien que él no era muy cercano a las aldeas humanas por sus malos tratos con los youkai o hanyous, pero le parecía extraño que aun no se haya encontrado con Kikio siendo que al parecer Inuyasha conocía muy bien aquel bosque que colinda con la aldea.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha. –Pidió la azabache mientras se encaminaba a la conocida cabaña de la anciana Kaede en un futuro.

Los aldeanos los miraban con horror y al mismo tiempo desconcierto, suponía que ver a una sacerdotisa caminar de cerca con un hanyou era imposible de ver en esa época.

-Miko, ¿qué haces al lado de un hanyou? –Pregunto un aldeano que estaba horrorizado apuntándole con su herramienta de trabajo mientras muchos más aldeanos se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-El es Inuyasha, y no les hará daño. –Hablo Kagome, como había aprendido de la siempre elegante e imperturbable Irasue, su voz segura e imponente se hizo presente, logrando que la mayoría de los aldeanos bajaran un poco la guardia. –¿Verdad que no los lastimaras Inuyasha? –Pregunto mirando de frente a Inu que antes estaba gruñendo alerta, ahora reponiendo su actitud altanera y caprichosa contesto con un "¡Keh!" y asintió afirmando lo dicho por la azabache.

Los aldeanos bajaron sus armas, extrañamente más calmados mientras ella los miraba uno a uno infundiéndoles respeto y confianza. –¿Deseo ver a la miko de la aldea, esta es su cabaña cierto? –Pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Todos asintieron. –No es una miko oficial, sigue en entrenamiento. –Contestaron, llamando la atención de Kagome, que no se esperaba que esa época fuera más temprana de lo que había pensado, entonces probablemente Kikio sería una adolescente o más pequeña.

-¿Que sucede aquí? –Pregunto desde dentro de la cabaña el cuerpo menudo de una pequeña joven de unos catorce años, que vestía como sacerdotisa. Saliendo del interior kagome pudo divisarla con más seguridad quedándose sorprendida.

-¿Kaede obaasan? –Pregunto aturdida de verla a ella y no a Kikio.

-¿Obaasan? –Pregunto Kaede.

-Perdón… Kaede-sama. –Contesto después de salir del estupor.

-No hace falta que uses esa especie de honorifico, porque aun no soy una Miko y porque tu si lo eres… y una muy diferente… -Dijo mirándola seriamente. No podía evitarse, pequeña o adulta la no tan anciana Kaede siempre seria sabía.

Kagome sonrió. –¿Podemos hablar en privado? –Pregunto la azabache y Kaede acepto guiándola dentro de la cabaña, mientras los aldeanos se dispersaban al ver que no parecían correr ningún peligro.

Se sentaron cerca de la hoguera mientras Kaede servía un poco de té y se lo entregaba a Kagome. Antes de hablar la azabache noto como la mirada de Kaede se perdía en un punto tras ella, y notando que era lo que llamaba su atención enfureció. –¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! –Pregunto al ver a Inuyasha sentado en una de las paredes de la cabaña.

-Pues supuse que a pesar de ser una joya maldita necesitarías protección… y es que tienes la mala fortuna de ser una joya averiada. –Dijo con burla mientras cerraba los ojos recostándose más cómodamente.

Kagome estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y tratando de tranquilizarse respiro varias veces. –¡Ni soy una joya maldita, ni estoy averiada! –Dijo lo ultimo avergonzándose de sus propias palabras. –¡Salte de aquí Inuyasha! ¡Debo hablar en privado!

-¡No quiero! ¡Yo igual quiero saber porque eres tan rara! –Dijo ignorándola completamente.

-¡Si no te sales juro que dejare de estar averiada y deseare desde el fondo de mi corazón que tu cara se transforme en la de una vaca! –Grito con fuerza y él se levanto ofendido.

-¡¿Así?! ¿¡Crees que le tengo miedo a esa amenaza!? ¿¡Además porque rayos me transformarías en una réplica tuya!? –Se burlo de formas fastidiosa, logrando que ella deje su té a un lado y se levante furiosa, elevando su reiki que ambos notaron como si fuera una ola de fuerza.

-Tranquila… tranquila… no dije que fueras una vaca... –Se explico Inuyasha al verla tan molesta. –Saldré, de igual forma no me interesa la conversación de mujeres chismosas. –Dijo orgullosamente mientras salía de ahí.

Kagome respiro un par de veces, ciertamente Inuyasha nunca cambiaria, aunque muy en el fondo estaba agradecida por al menos saber que él seguía siendo el mismo.

-Qué extraña relación tiene con ese hanyou. –Interrumpió Kaede.

-Su nombre es Inuyasha y por favor, tenga consideración con él en un futuro. –Pidió con una leve inclinación. –Es una buena persona, que ha sufrido mucho. –Explico.

Kaede asintió, después de todo, que una miko hable bien de un ser como él debía valer en algo.

-¿Usted es la shikon no tama si no me equivoco? –Pregunto Kaede viéndola de forma curiosa, sus rasgos aniñados aun no se habían perdido y sus ojos cafés brillaban de vida, Kagome sonrió al ver a la versión joven de alguien que antes había sido como una abuela y madre.

-Lo soy. –Respondió Kagome.

-Creímos que había desaparecido hace muchos años, desde que la famosa aldea de Shin había sido destruida. –Comento Kaede, sin darse cuenta lo pálida que se había puesto la azabache.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que fue lo que dijo?! –Pregunto descolocada. _"Ta ves escuche mal… eso debe ser…"_

Kaede la miro de forma extraña. –¿No lo sabía? La aldea donde supuestamente nació usted fue destruida hace muchos años.

-¡¿Quien?! ¿Quien la destruyo? –Pregunto apretando con fuerza el pequeño recipiente de té. _"¿acaso fue Naraku?"_

-Tengo entendido que fue el señor de las tierras del Oeste. –El recipiente de té exploto en mil pedazos cortando en una gran herida la mano de Kagome que ahora sangraba furiosamente, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse, Irasue le había dicho que no era adecuado llorar, eso hacia aflorar las emociones y perdería el control, pero como no llorar en una situación como esa, sus amigos, las familias… Yue… el pequeño Kagerou… todos. –Sesshomaru… no… porque lo hiciste. –Susurro para sí misma, sabía bien porque lo había hecho, pero eso no… eso no podía justificar tanta matanza.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?! –Pregunto alertada Kaede, mientras tomaba un paño con agua y procedía a limpiar la herida abierta que poco a poco se cerraba sorprendiendo a Kaede.

Kagome se limpio algunas lágrimas y controlando su poder que bullía dentro miro a Kaede seriamente. –¿Como está la situación del oeste en estos momentos? –Pregunto.

-Hace seis años entraron en guerra el Oeste con el Norte, pero apenas duraron dos años, al final el Oeste gano junto a sus aliados del Sur y del Este, aunque es bien sabido que con ayuda o sin ella, los resultados hubieran sido los mismos, la casa cardinal del norte se destruyo, pero ahora con el nuevo concilio se está restituyendo a las familias del norte.

-¿Por qué se produjo la guerra? –Pregunto la azabache aun recomponiéndose del golpe que había sido enterarse de lo de su aldea.

-Al parecer había habido rumores desde el norte de que la shikon no tama, ósea usted, había sido vista por territorio norte, y al parecer eso provoco que la guerra iniciara, no supimos la razón exacta del interés del Oeste por obtenerla a usted, pero supusimos que era el mismo que sentían todos y cada una de las personas que ambicionaran semejante poder. Y cuando después de aquella invasión no se encontró rastro de la shikon no tama, el Oeste y sus aliados abandonaron el Norte.

Kagome volvió a agitarse, todo era su culpa, lo sabía, pero aquel viaje, aunque en primer momento había sido por egoísmo, después se había transformado en necesario, era su misión, estaba en su destino hacer ese viaje y conocer a Irasue mucho más atrás de su propia historia con Sesshomaru.

-Todo es mi culpa. –Murmuro para sí misma, mientras Kaede la veía con intensa intriga.

-¿Kaede-san… tienes una hermana? –Pregunto al fin la azabache.

Kaede abrió los ojos en un acto de sorpresa. –La tenía. –Dijo de forma triste. –Nunca la conocí pero la tenia.

" _¿¡Nunca la conoció!?"_ –¿A qué se refiere con eso? –Pregunto inquieta, no entendía nada, la historia parecía tergiversarse más y más.

-Según lo que me conto mi madre antes de morir, fue que cuando mi hermana cumplió doce años e iba a iniciar su entrenamiento como Miko, desapareció. Nuestro padre fue en su búsqueda, pero en vez de eso murió en el proceso. –Conto mirando hacia algún punto en el vacío. –Luego nací yo, mi madre me conto algunas cosas de mi hermana, pero en realidad al ser tan pequeña, las fui olvidando poco a poco, lo único de lo que me acuerdo con seguridad es que se llamaba Kikio.

Kagome asintió mientras analizaba una a una las cosas, todo en ese tiempo parecía revuelto y desconocido, ya no estaba segura de nada de lo que ocurriría, ahora el futuro era incierto.

-Tengo una pregunta más que hacerle Kaede-san… ¿Por si acaso, ha escuchado hablar de algún hanyou poderoso, muy poderoso, que cambie de forma y se haga pasar por otras personas? –Pregunto esperanzada en conocer el paradero de Naraku, o al menos una pista.

-No he escuchado nada al respecto. –Contesto Kaede.

-Bien… ¿Entonces, que me dice de enormes hordas de youkais? ¿Ha sabido de algunas? –Pregunto nuevamente, conociendo de antemano que cuando Naraku apareció en el tiempo de sus amigos, continuamente absorbía los poderes de centenares de youkais para hacerse más fuerte.

-Solo supe de una hace algunos años, más o menos en la época en la que se supone que usted la shikon no tama había desaparecido, aunque esa fue la única vez que supe de un avistamiento como el que relata. –Respondió pensativa. –Pero tal vez pueda conseguir mejor información en la aldea taijiya, ellos se encargan de la exterminación de youkais, ellos deben saber con más seguridad.

Kagome asintió, recordando a su amiga Sango. –Muchas gracias por la información Kaede-san. –Hizo una leve reverencia que fue respondida por Kaede por una más respetuosa.

Kagome se levanto dispuesta a aprovechar sus últimas horas de libertad, averiguando en la antigua aldea de su amiga, tenía que ir a la aldea Taijiya a como diera lugar.

-Miko sama. –La llamo Kaede.

-Mi nombre es Kagome. –Respondió la azabache.

-Kagome sama, antes de que se vaya quería decirle que hubieron sobrevivientes de la aldea de Shin. –Kagome abrió los ojos esperanzada.

-¡¿Los conoce?! ¿Sabe si hay alguna mujer con un pequeño hijo hanyou? –Pregunto.

-No sabría decirle… pero a las afueras de la aldea se encuentran algunas cabañas que fueron construidas para los refugiados de ese ataque, tengo entendido que ahí viven unos cuantos hanyous y ningen, pero no se sus nombres. –Respondió, dejando una pequeña esperanza en Kagome que asintió agradecida para después salir de la cabaña. Se topo con Inuyasha a varios metros que la esperaba mientras trataba de alejar a unos niños que se habían tomado el atrevimiento y la osadía de molestarlo. Kagome sonrió al ver su reacción dramática y como los aldeanos a pesar de sus auras levemente tensas, lo dejaban ser y estar. Pronto se acostumbrarían a él.

Sintió el fuerte youki golpearla a pesar de que aun se encontraba a varios kilómetros de ahí, supo que ya la había encontrado y aunque quería verlo más que nada, su misión requería un poco más de tiempo. Miro a Inuyasha que había hecho a los niños a un lado y les había ordenado alejarse para no ser lastimados, estaba tenso al igual que ella.

-¡Inuyasha! –Llamo ella y él se acerco rápidamente. –¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? No quiero que la aldea salga perjudicada. –Pidió ella alarmada con lo rápido que se movía el señor del Oeste. Inuyasha asintió sin pensarlo mucho y ofreciéndole su espalda como en los viejos tiempos, partieron de ahí, adentrándose en el bosque, en dirección al pozo.

Cuando llegaron hasta ahí, supo que ese era el límite de escape. –Bájame Inuyasha. –Pidió ella y este así lo hizo. –Vete o saldrás lastimado.

-¡Keh! –Respondió de forma altanera, aunque sus instintos parecían mostrar otra cosa, estaba muy tenso y no era para menos. –Ese idiota no me lastimara, porque no se lo permitiré… además vi como casi te mata antes y no soy alguien que le guste ver a las mujeres sufrir. –Respondió poniéndose alerta… Sesshomaru estaba cerca… muy cerca…

-Vete por favor… Sesshomaru no me lastimara, es mi compañero. –Respondió ella pidiéndole que se vaya.

-Que va… te aseguro que te va a lastimar, y lo va a disfrutar el desgraciado… después de todo es del puto orgullo en persona de quien hablamos, y tu lo pisoteaste desapareciendo en tu guarida esa que tienes por pozo. –Explico Inuyasha, sacando sus garras dispuestas para el ataque.

-Escúchame… Inuyasha… ¡escúchame! –Grito llamando su atención. –Te prometo que aunque me lastime, no me matara, puesto que no puede vivir sin su compañera, seria lastimarse así mismo, así que vete y déjame a mí aclarar las cosas con mi pareja. –Repitió nuevamente, alzándose en una orden que no se podía rechazar.

-Luego volveré, necesito llegar a la aldea Taijiya y soy mala orientándome, así que te iba a pedir que me ayudes a encontrar ese lugar… ¡si tu mueres no habrá quien me lleve! –Le grito y este pareció pensarlo, sabía bien de las costumbres Inus, porque era obviamente uno, y las peleas de parejas aunque rudas se debían arreglar solo entre ellos. Vio nuevamente a la azabache analizando si era buena idea dejarla a merced de su rencoroso medio hermano, y asintiendo después de considerar las cosas acepto hacerle caso a la azabache.

-Bien, pero después que no venga tu fantasma a llorarme por las noches porque a ese imbécil se le paso la mano y te mato por tu condición de joya averiada e inútil. –Dijo mientras Kagome no sabía si gritarle o reírse, asintió rápidamente. –No lo hare. –Dijo antes de ver como Inuyasha se iba lejos de ahí, donde para su alivio su amigo estaría a salvo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sentía el tirón del llamado cada vez más fuerte y a pesar de que ella no tenía instintos como los youkais, tenia presentimientos, y este no auguraba nada bueno.

Segundos después ya lo tenía parado frente a frente, la mirada ámbar mas fría que nunca, incluso mucho más que cuando lo conoció por primera vez e intento matarla en los tiempos de sus amigos. Aquella mirada se había transformado en una completamente llena de rencor y rabia contenida, se acerco varios pasos y ella por reflejo propio se vio dando un paso atrás _"grave error… gravísimo…"_ el rugido potente resonó en todo el bosque y sin divisarlo en absoluto dejo de tocar el suelo y ahora se encontraba luchando por respirar al sentir como el aire era cortado desde su garganta donde las garras venenosas se habían incrustado.

-Sessh…omaru. –Logro articular antes de sentir el fuerte tirón y el sonido de la ropa rasgarse… sus hombros descubiertos bañados de sangre, la potente mordida donde antes había cicatrizado la marca de su compañero.

Sintió el calor de la sangre bañar todo su pecho, la mirada roja mirarla al separarse de su cuello y nuevamente el fuerte dolor de sus colmillos esta vez en su hombro, su grito desesperado por el dolor, el gruñido satisfecho de Yako, y nuevamente los colmillos esta vez en su muñeca… su cuerpo adormecido, poco a poco… podía evitar aquel sufrimiento… podía hacerlo… pero este era su castigo… su culpa… su sentencia… si debía morir desangrada por el que era su compañero de vida y su pareja destinada… que así sea… ya no había dolor, solo oscuridad.

 **CONTINUARA…. Uooo si que tarde mucho, me disculpo sinceramente, casi nunca me había pasado esto de tardar demasiado, fue un mes que me perdí, pero prometo que hay una buena justificación, y esa es que realmente no podía escribir nada… nada venia a mi mente, a pesar de que me pasara horas y horas mirando la computadora como una tonta.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y tratando de volver a mi ritmo natural de un capitulo por semana.**

 **Al parecer en mi anterior capitulo tuve un problema con la pagina de fanfiction, y me di cuenta que no les había llegado notificaciones a nadie sobre la publicación del capítulo, me dio mucha rabia, pero no podía hacer nada, esperemos que ahora si les llegue la notificación.**

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, largos o cortos yo estaré agradecida de recibirlos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 14**

El viento frio de la noche soplo con intensidad logrando despertarla, al abrir los ojos lo primero que diviso fue la enorme luna llena plateada que brillaba intensamente, supo entonces que él estaba cerca, se levanto como pudo y noto que su ropa manchada de sangre apenas le cubría el pecho, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y quedo en pie con toda la plenitud y entereza que le permitía su cuerpo magullado, fijo su mirada al frente y descubrió su mirada ámbar mas fría que la noche invernal que le calaba los huesos.

-Sesshomaru. –Pronuncio y él le lanzo un gruñido de molestia.

Kagome camino hacia él, necesitaba explicarle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero este la amenazo con una voz más potente y mostrando sus colmillos logro detenerla, sabía bien que significaba aquello, estaba rechazándola, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y como acto de sublevación, aceptando el enojo del peliplata mostro su cuello descubierto donde la cicatriz apenas semi cicatrizada le causaba escozor y un leve dolor, las heridas de las garras venenosas parecían ser las únicas completamente sanadas y supuso que era porque a pesar de todo no podía perder a su compañera aunque la odiara en estos momentos.

Cuando fijo su mirada nuevamente hacia él, este había desaparecido, sus ojos ya no lo encontraban, pero sus poderes le indicaban que su presencia seguía ahí, oculta entre las tinieblas oscuras de aquel bosque. –¿No me volverás a hablar Sesshomaru? –Pregunto en voz alta, pero como espero desde un principio, no hubo contestación.

Kagome escucho el inconfundible sonido del agua, un arroyo estaba cerca, y caminando aun mareada por la enorme pérdida de sangre, se dirigió a él, la presencia de su peliplata la estaba siguiendo entre las sombras y en cierta forma la hizo sentir más segura.

Cuando llego a la orilla toco el agua helada y se le erizo la piel por el frio, ahora tomándola con ambas manos, comenzó a lavar aquellas partes de su cuerpo que tenían vestigios de su propia sangre, deslizo la parte superior de su traje, mostrando sus desnudos hombros y lavando las diversas heridas de mordeduras, quito la sangre reseca, el youki del peliplata iba en aumento y ella lo sabía perfectamente, podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

-Te extrañe. –Susurro en voz baja Kagome, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para que el señor del oeste con su agudo oído pudiera escucharlo.

Un frio y rápido viento se sintió tras su espalda y ella pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa al sentirlo más cerca. –Como te atreves. –Escucho salir, la voz gruesa y colmada de resentimiento resonó en la solitaria noche.

-¿Como me atrevo a qué? –Pregunto ella volviendo sus rasgadas prendas a su lugar, mientras lo miraba hacia arriba, al estar agachada sobre el rio.

El gruñido de rabia del peliplata le mostro que no estaba para juegos. –A decir eso. –Contesto él.

" _No miento Sesshomaru… Te extrañe como no tienes idea"_ pensó ella mientras se levantaba y lo miraba fijamente. No supo que decir en ese momento, como podía explicar aquello que había vivido, simplemente pensaría que estaba loca, además no sabía si decirle todo sería lo mejor ahora, el parecía estar muy resentido y de seguro no le ayudaría en nada de lo que ella sugiriera.

-Nada. –Dijo caminando de nuevo hasta el árbol donde antes había despertado, pero él se interpuso en su camino, ella ya no se sorprendió ante aquello, puesto que había visto a Irasue e incluso a Toga hacerlo un sin número de veces.

-Estas evadiendo a tu señor. –Dicto furioso mientras se acercaba a ella acaparándola con su presencia.

-Tú me evades Sesshomaru, ¡tú eres el que está molesto! –Contesto ella con su temple fuerte.

-¿¡Insinúas que la molestia de este es injustificada!? –Pregunto invadido por Yakko que apareció en las pupilas rojas de Sesshomaru mientras deslizaba sus garras por la piel desnuda que no se podía cubrir con la tela por estar demasiado rasgadas, lo hacía de forma tosca y poco gentil, el filo de las garras parecían querer incrustarse en su piel y a la vez no.

-¡No digo que no debas estar molesto, entiendo… créeme lo entiendo, por eso no me defendí cuando casi me matas! –El gruñido de Yakko incremento. –¡Pero no lo hiciste Sesshomaru, así que ahora me escucharas!

-¡A quién crees que estas ordenando cachorra! –Dijo posando su mano llena de garras en su cuello sin asfixiarla o lastimarla, pero amenazándola.

No te estoy ordenando nada, si deseas escucharme es tu decisión. Pero si no lo quieres, dejemos esto hasta aquí y yo no diré más en su presencia. –Contesto Kagome levantando la barbilla en dirección del señor del Oeste sin perder la mirada de sus ojos rojos.

Pasaron largos segundos sin que él respondiera, y ella supo que le estaba dando espacio para explicarse, aunque aun así no quitaba su mano de su garganta.

-Tendrás que soltarme Sesshomaru. –Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente sin parecer que aquello le molestaba en realidad.

Gruño un par de veces y quito su mano de la garganta, los ojos se empezaron a aclarar, hasta mostrar el ámbar aunque aun así la presencia de Yakko seguía ahí, escuchando atentamente todo.

-Es cierto, trate de huir de ti. –El gruñido de rabia la retuvo por unos instantes, pero cuando noto que él no dijo nada mas continúo. –No sabes cuánto me arrepentí después de lograrlo, quise volver pero el pozo no se volvió a abrir.

-Explícate. –Interrumpió él un poco más calmado, y ella miro a la lejanía rememorando cada uno de los sucesos que ocurrieron.

-El pozo es un portal que viaja a través del tiempo. –Kagome miro hacia Sesshomaru para intentar descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero este era imposible de leer. –Yo vengo de otra época, una que esta muchos años en el futuro a esta. Cuando cumplí quince años viaje en el tiempo quinientos años atrás al Sengoku, traje con migo la perla sin saber que la tenia dentro mío y por un accidente la rompí en muchos fragmentos y con… con unos amigos viajamos por mucho tiempo recolectándolos. –No pensaba contarle sobre Inuyasha a él, porque probablemente se molestaría al enterarse que en otro tiempo casi se había convertido en la pareja de su hermano. –Un enemigo llamado Naraku quería usar la joya con fines malvados, peleamos contra él y cuando la shikon no tama se unió pedí el deseo de que esta se destruyera para siempre, pero algo salió mal y termine así como me ves. –Contesto ella y el parecía tenso ante el relato, el nunca se entero de nada parecido así que dudaba del relato.

-Mientes. –Hablo él ambarino aunque en realidad no olía la mentira en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Kagome.

-No te pediré que me creas, pero esa es mi verdad, la verdad de mi existencia. –Respondió ella.

-Este nunca se entero de nada de lo que dices. –Dijo atento Yakko.

-Es porque eso paso o pasaría algunas décadas en el futuro de aquí a adelante, la perla me transporto más atrás de esa época y se fundió con migo y quede atrapada en esta era. –Contesto ella. –Estaba perdida, desperté siendo una niña, no conocía a nadie, no podía volver a mi época, de pronto me di cuenta que me había convertido en aquello que había ansiado desaparecer, era peligrosa, hacía daño a todos, no podía volver a mi hogar, estaba sola… hasta que tu apareciste, la única persona que había conocido en un futuro, aunque me odiabas en esa otra época, aquí parecías cuidarme, paso el tiempo y no pude más que acostumbrarme a tu presencia, y al final…

-¿Al final que cachorra? –Pregunto impaciente, aunque su rostro inescrutable no podía más que mostrar una apariencia fría.

-Al final me di cuenta que te quería. –Contesto ella notando como el Inuyoukai se tensaba y no sabía si era porque estaba sorprendido o molesto.

-Regresamos. –Dijo caminando nuevamente, aun era de noche y hacia frio, pero ella prefería callar, de por sí ya era tenso el ambiente, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Sesshomaru y en esos momentos no era buena idea preguntarle así que decidida a no llevarle más la contra camino detrás de él.

-¿Como esta madre? –Pregunto rompiendo el silencio glacial.

-Recluida en el palacio de la luna. –Contesto sin inmutarse.

Kagome se sorprendió ante lo dicho. –¿Recluida? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Madre fue partícipe de tu desaparición. –Contesto secamente sin voltear a mirarla.

Kagome avanzo más rápido hasta adelantar al peliplata, colocándose en medio del camino y encarándolo. –Sesshomaru, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

-Se bien que si, no trates de defenderla. –Respondió.

-¡Yo me escape por mi propia voluntad! –Grito ella y al instante sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, ahora estaba presa entre los enormes brazos del Youkai.

-Si vuelves a insinuar si quiera que te escapaste, no responderé de mis actos. –Dijo apretándola más contra sí. –Cachorra… tu traición deberás pagarla. –La amenazo

Kagome apretó la mandíbula para no contestarle alguna cosa desagradable, sabía que lo había traicionado en cierta forma, pero no hubo día en el que no se arrepintiera, sentía rabia por su trato frio, él tardaría en perdonarla, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que el orgulloso Youkai volviera a confiar en ella, podrían pasar años hasta eso, y ella tenía una misión por sobre todas las cosas.

-Entiendo mi señor. –Contesto apenas, guardando toda la molestia en su interior.

Sesshomaru hizo una extraña mueca de aceptación aunque el tono de Kagome no le paso desapercibido, la soltó dejándola sobre el suelo con mas delicadeza del que le gustaría y acortando sus pasos siguió caminando sin perderla de vista ni una sola vez.

Pasaron prácticamente toda la noche caminando en el frio, Kagome había resistido, no se rebajaría a pedir un descanso, pero su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, le había ocurrido antes, cuando viajo mucho más atrás, su cuerpo había sufrido de fuertes dolores por lo menos dos días después del viaje y no era diferente ahora, pero no se lo diría, el frio había acrecentado el dolor y ella trataba de apaciguarlo enviando una considerable cantidad de reiki a las zonas adoloridas.

Sesshomaru la estaba castigando de alguna forma, pero ella le demostraría que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerarlo, el camino estaba pedregoso e inestable y por un traspié que no pudo evitar se vio cayendo al piso de rodillas, sintió el ardor en su rodillas y manos notando la leve cantidad de sangre, fijo su mirada al frente y noto la mirada ambarina de perfil que no parecía importarle lo que a ella le ocurría, es como si se hubiera tele transportado a la época de sus amigos y estuviera viendo al Sesshomaru estoico que no mostraba ni un ápice de sentimientos o emociones.

Se levanto rápidamente y limpio su traje de forma rápida, camino nuevamente hacia el frente sin importarle la punzada de dolor que le causaba la ropa al raspar con la herida abierta.

Sesshomaru solo la miro de reojo y continúo caminando.

….************…..

-¿No cree que ya es hora de iniciar el plan? –Pregunto el hanyou mientras veía en dirección al Oeste.

-¿Porque estas tan apurado Naraku? No seas impaciente, las buenas estrategias se dan con tiempo. –Sonrió la presencia que estaba en medio de la oscuridad.

-No juzgue mi impaciencia de mala forma, es solo que no veo la hora de tener en mis manos a la miko. –Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Recuerda que no es cualquier Miko, es la Shikon no Tama y es muy poderosa. –Sonrió la presencia recordando la primera vez que sintió el golpe de poder, aquella vez que resguardado entre el follaje observo el primer encuentro entre el señor del Oeste y la pequeña Shikon no Tama, no pudo sentirse más sorprendido por semejante poder que seguro irían creciendo con el tiempo, y ahora que parecía haber sucedido así, solo le faltaba esperar… un poco mas y sus planes iniciarían.

-Lo recordare, además solo deseo a la mujer, usted me prometió que podría tenerla si colaboraba en su plan. –Hablo Naraku.

-Y cumpliré mi palabra. –Sonrió la presencia, mientras pensaba en lo fácil que había sido convencer a Naraku de unirse a su plan, además si no fuera por su ayuda, Naraku no sería lo que es ahora, hubiera muerto carbonizado aquel día.

-Naraku, ve a comprobar si la ningen sigue con vida, no puede morir aun, debe aguantar hasta el momento justo. –Hablo la presencia, mientras Naraku asentía y se retiraba en dirección de los calabozos.

Todo iba perfectamente, había usado a la ningen con poderes sagrados que manejaba apenas de puro instinto, para robarse la energía sagrada de la kekkai que protegía la aldea Shin, absorbiéndola por completo gracias a su compatibilidad con la Shikon no Tama Kagome.

Aquella absorción le ayudo a dejar vulnerable a la despreciable aldea, que seguro molestaría a la Miko de la Shikon y llenaría aunque sea un poco su corazón de pena o bien ira, y lo mejor de todo fue que gracias a que la ningen absorbió el poder de la kekkai en parte logro transmitírselo al cuerpo carbonizado de Naraku y con ayuda del medallón del palacio de la luna que robo en un descuido de su guardiana, convoco y absorbió a un gran número de youkais del inframundo, formando al ahora su mano derecha y juguete que usaría en su plan, Naraku.

No había duda que la ningen que en esos momentos estaría recibiendo la tortura del día, fue su as bajo la manga, fue el destino el que la había puesto bajo sus ojos, cuando la noto, supo que entre ambas había una conexión extraña, por eso mismo se la llevo para urdir sus planes hace ya más de dos décadas en los que el odio había ido creciendo en su humano corazón.

Pronto estaría lista para cumplir su papel, aquel por el que la había traído hasta ahí.

 **CONTINUARA…. ¿Sienten curiosidad? ¿Quieren saber quién es aquella presencia? ¿Tal vez alguien ya se dio cuenta…?**

 **Bueno este capítulo lo hice más corto de lo que me gustaría, estoy algo decepcionada con mi inspiración últimamente, pero con su apoyo creo que podre volver a animarme y escribir tanto como pueda.**

 **Les agradecería que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review, no les cuesta nada y además me alegrarían el día que ya de por si está un poco deprimido.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 15**

-Sabes, cuando era de noche y veía la luna a lo alto no podía evitar pensar en ti ¿siempre es así con todos los compañeros? –Pregunta Kagome mientras se acerca a la fogata que el peliplata había hecho para pasar el frio.

El no estaba ahí, a la vista, pero ella podía sentirlo, y aunque esta era la decima pregunta que le hacía no había habido contestación a ninguna de ellas, pero era lo suficientemente terca como para no rendirse tan fácil, en algún momento el tendría que ceder ante su orgullo.

-Cuando viaje por el pozo aprendí muchas cosas, me arrepentí al principio pero luego me di cuenta que era algo que estaba en mi destino, así lo quisieron los kamis. –Ni una respuesta.

-Me encontré con tu madre en el pasado, ella me entreno, es realmente tan dictatorial como tú. –Sonríe la azabache mirando el fuego intensamente, y aun no había ninguna respuesta.

-Sabes Sesshomaru… te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-¿Como sabes eso cachorra? –La voz ronca de Sesshomaru tras ella la hizo sonreír, volteo hacia atrás y lo vio parado, erguido aun alerta y molesto, pero con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

-Conocí a tu padre, resulta que el pozo me llevo aun más atrás… creo que ese pozo es peligroso, no quiero imaginar donde terminaría si vuelvo a entrar en él… tal vez corriendo por mi vida mientras escapo de algún dinosaurio o algo así… -Sonríe la azabache y Sesshomaru arquea una ceja.

-O tal vez me case con un cavernícola y procree pequeños homo sapiens… -Se ríe ella misma, mientras ve el rostro desconcertado de el peliplata.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices. –Habla él y ella se sienta dándole la espalda al fuego para verlo a la cara.

-No me hagas caso Sesshomaru, a veces olvido que estoy tan atrás de mi tiempo. –Explica con un suspiro.

-Quiero entenderte. –Contesta él y ella sonríe, al fin le estaba hablando y para variar no era para gruñirle.

-¿Que quieres saber? –Pregunta Kagome.

-Todo. –Responde.

Una leve risa se escapa de los labios de Kagome. –Bueno… naci hace más de quinientos años en el futuro, tengo un hermano menor, una madre, y un abuelo que siempre me regala objetos raros en mis cumpleaños… -Kagome se detuvo esperando que Sesshomaru le indicara que quería saber otra cosa o que simplemente le digiera que no estaba interesado en su vida, pero nada… Sesshomaru la miraba atento y sin perder detalle.

-En mi época no hay youkais, al menos no que me haya enterado. –Continúa Kag y el peliplata frunce el ceño.

-Cuando cumplí quince años caí por el pozo que queda en el santuario donde vivía y cuando intente salir este me había enviado quinientos años atrás.

-Nos conocimos. –Interrumpe Sesshomaru con un tono serio.

-Así es, nos conocimos… en realidad… intentaste asesinarme un par de veces. –Sonríe Kagome y Sesshomaru parece intrigado.

-Imposible, no mataría a mi compañera. –Habla él y ella asiente.

-Supongo que no lo harías, pero he pensado en ello, tal vez sucede que en esa entonces nuestros destinos no estaban entrelazados, todo iba bien, la perla estaba a punto de destruirse, mi vida y la de los demás irían por el rumbo que tenían que ir… pero cuando la perla me cambio de tiempo, cambio la línea de la historia y todo comenzó de nuevo. –Explica Kag viendo a la resplandeciente luna llena que había aparecido iluminando la noche. –Aunque es solo una teoría.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito? –La pregunta la descoloco, el lo sabia o al menos lo presentía, por algún motivo sentía el carácter de Sesshomaru mas serio, como si de pronto sus instintos que antes lo dominaban se hubieran congelado.

Kagome sonrió ausente, ella existía por algo, los dioses la habían devuelto a la línea de tiempo de su compañero y su misión estaba escrita. –Yo tengo la misión de evitar que el mundo se destruya tal y cual lo conocemos.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo presa en el palacio del Oeste? –La reta él y ella lo mira fijamente, sabía que estaba jugando con ella, la estaba probando.

-Ayúdame Sesshomaru. –Pidió ella, era la única forma que el acepte dejarla ir.

-Me pides ayuda después de tu traición ¿es tanto tu descaro cachorra? –Pregunto con un tono de voz más frio.

-Es por el bien de todos. –Respondió ella.

-¿Y arriesgar a mi compañera? –Hablo de nuevo él.

-Yo no soy simplemente tu compañera Sesshomaru, yo soy la Shikon no Tama y tengo una misión, ya no me pertenezco, toda yo fue hecha para cumplir este objetivo.

Sin sentirlo siquiera ya tenía al peliplata justo frente a ella mientras evitaba su caída hacia atrás por la impresión de verlo tan cerca. –Tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí y solo a mí, cuando entenderás cachorra terca. –Le susurro mientras colocaba su rostro en su cuello y aspiraba con fuerza.

-Tu… Inu terco. –Dijo ella a su vez mientras tocaba con sus manos el sedoso cabello plateado que muchas noches soñó con sentir.

Un gruñido de parte de él se escucho, pero no era una amenaza en su totalidad, el se dejo acariciar por las manos de la azabache mientras a su vez recorría la cintura con ahincó y subía una de sus manos al cuello de Kagome mientras deslizaba sus prendas que caían con facilidad por estar prácticamente desechas, la piel blanca fue recorrida con delicadeza mientras ella no perdía detalle del rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Bésame. –Pidió la azabache y el arqueo una fina ceja. –Así… -Pidió Kagome mientras posaba sus manos atrás del cuello de Sesshomaru y lo acercaba a su rostro. –No me muerdas Sesshomaru, esto no se trata de morder… al menos no mucho. –Sonrió la azabache a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Abrió los labios ligeramente y poso sus labios en los de él, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el beso, hizo algunos movimientos con sus labios y antes de que pudiera incentivarlo a continuar el ya la había tomado en sus brazos alzándola, para sostenerse tubo que rodear con sus piernas la cintura del peliplata. Al parecer los besos no eran algo común entre los youkais, más bien se podría decir que eran los mordiscos, pero Sesshomaru no tenía nada que envidiar al mejor besador.

Ella apenas había dado un beso en su vida, y claro la experiencia que te dan ver cientos de novelas y películas un tanto candentes, pero Sesshomaru desarmo todas sus supuestas experiencias a base de la observación, dejo de tener el control de su propio cuerpo cuando él la estampo en el primer árbol que encontró, escucho un leve crujido y no sabía si era porque el árbol se partió o porque su columna había quedado añicos. _"¡A la mierda todo_!" disfrutaría del beso más candente que experimentaría en su vida, la conexión entre compañeros se hizo presente y solo deseaba recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo y caliente del Inuyoukai más sexi del sengoku… _"Oh si… era una pervertida y morbosa… "_

Los labios del peliplata la devoraban y ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo, el señor del oeste era insaciable, ella ya se estaba por quedar sin aire y el ahí tan tranquilo moviéndose de esa manera sobre ella, debería estar censurada esa escena, nunca entendió del todo aquello del _"sexo con ropa"_ que alguna vez su amiga Eri le había comentado, pero ahora sabía perfectamente a que se refería, los movimientos eróticos de Sesshomaru sobre ella la hacían desvariar y por un momento se hallo pensando que la ropa era un estorbo y que estaba de mas en esa danza sensual que tenía ese enorme demonio sobre su cuerpo.

Se sentía caliente y a su mente venían fantasías de ella y Sesshomaru tumbados en algún lugar solos y desnudos haciendo… _"Maldicion… al menos espero que el imagine lo mismo"_ pensó.

El se separo de sus labios con una última mordida en su labio inferior y un gruñido de excitación, si ella pudiera gruñir ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, estaba que perdía la razón con cada roce, cada caricia, cada maldita embestida.

Pero no, al maldito sexi Sesshomaru no le bastaba eso, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer los hombros desnudos y a tocar toda la piel posible. –Detengámonos. –Dijo ella apenas, en realidad quería, no, enloquecía por continuar pero tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus poderes, una unión tan intensa como esa necesitaba mucha concentración de su parte, al menos eso le había advertido Irasue pequeña.

-Este quiere tomar lo que le pertenece, no te resistas. –Susurro, sabía perfectamente que Yakko estaba presente, lo sentía en la voz más ronca e instintiva del peliplata.

-Esta no puede permitirlo aun. –Dijo la azabache hablando de la misma forma que el lado bestial de Sesshomaru, mientras hundía sus manos en sus hebras plateadas y lo hacía mirarla a los ojos.

Pasaron unos largos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, no era un silencio incomodo, era como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación con la mirada.

-Este aun no te perdona. –Comento bajándola de su regazo y estabilizándola en el suelo cuando ella en un acto de debilidad casi cae al suelo, no pudo evitarlo, estaba cansada y la cantidad de reiki que había estado enviando por todo su cuerpo no bastaba para mantenerla atenta y fuerte, después de todo su cuerpo había sido de origen humano.

-Lo sé Sesshomaru, yo tampoco me perdono. –Contesto ella, fijando sus pies en el suelo para no caer como una débil hoja.

Miro el cielo que ahora estaba abarrotado de nubes que cubrían la hermosa luna. –Sesshomaru está nevando. –Dijo ella mirando la blanca nieve caer como si resplandeciera, junto a un fuerte y pulverizante frio que le calo los huesos.

Agotaría sus reservas de reiki para mantenerse caliente y eso no era bueno, en cualquier momento podría caer inconsciente y eso podría causarle un colapso mental, un coma no era bienvenido en ese momento y menos cuando no había hospitales en esa época.

-Busquemos refugio. –Pidió ella y al instante sintió la presencia del peliplata cerniéndose sobre ella en un acto demasiado posesivo y protector.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto al ver que el la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu corazón. –Contesto él, y ella lo miro desconcertada.

La tomo en sus brazos y la envolvió con su estola apretándola contra su cuerpo, Kagome agradecía que él no tuviera su armadura puesta, así podía escuchar sus fuertes pulsaciones, eran más rápidas que la de un humano normal, ella misma toco su propio corazón y noto consternada que este palpitaba con demasiada lentitud, estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco y ni cuenta se había dado… el uso de tanto reiki adormeciendo su cuerpo era tan buena idea como tomar analgésicos cuando tienes una apendicitis al filo de la peritonitis.

" _Advertencia… ser precavida al usar reiki en tu propio cuerpo_ " -Sesshomaru… -Dijo ella cuando sintió que alzaba vuelo y el viento frio chocaba contra su mejilla, la respiración parecía ser tan dificultosa, como si el aire del mundo se hubiera acabado, pero en realidad le sobraba.

Dejo de adormecerse con reiki y sintió la presión decaer, iba a desmayarse, miro una última vez a los ojos preocupados de él y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada… muy cansada.

…..********…

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había viento en su rostro, solo el olor de Sesshomaru rodeando todo el lugar, sintió las suaves cobijas que la cubrían y… ¿un brazo?

Miro a su lado y se topo con el rostro del peliplata con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo a su lado, se tenso por la sorpresa y cuando se sentó sobre el enorme futon noto consternada que traía una yukata tan ligera y entre abierta casi por completo en toda la parte superior y a su vez al lado el peliplata traía el abdomen descubierto… _"¡Un abdomen monumental… como una tableta de chocolate, llena de cuadritos deliciosos!" "Ahí estaba de nuevo su mente morbosa"_

Se amarro mejor la yukata cubriendo sus senos semi descubiertos, descubriendo varios chupetones en su piel. _"¿¡Porque rayos le gustaba marcarla?!"_

Miro el cuerpo desnudo del peliplata a su lado, sonrió de forma juguetona, abrió la boca ligeramente, aun dormía así que no se daría cuenta y cuando hiciera la travesura saldría de ahí corriendo por su vida… o por la vergüenza.

Se acerco preparando sus labios y cuando hubo tocado la piel chupo de forma rápida entre su pecho y su cuello, terminada la venganza sonrió y se irguió en su sitio topándose con el ámbar mirándola con ese brillo sensual que le derribaba cualquier defensa.

-¡Yo… eh… ME LARGO! –Grito levantándose pero cayendo hacia adelante cuando fue retenida de su tobillo. Al instante el enorme cuerpo del demonio trepo encima de ella cubriéndola por completo. _"Ok esto era realmente incomodo… peor que cuando Inuyasha irrumpió en la obra de teatro del colegio" "Panaberto pecopon… que risa_ " sonrió sin querer y el no pudo más que arquear una ceja.

-Sesshomaru voy a entrar. –No hubo tiempo de nada, la demoneza peliplata se encontraba ahí de pie con una sonrisa más grande de la normal.

-¡¿Madre?! –Pregunto la azabache viendo sorprendida a la demoneza. –Pensé que Sesshomaru la había tenido recluida en el palacio de la luna.

-¿¡A mi recluirme!? ¿¡Este cachorro!? Yo me fui porque quise… además ya no era divertido estar aquí sin la presencia del martirio personal de mi adorable hijo. –Sonríe.

-Madre. –La voz de Sesshomaru, fría y molesta solo indicaba una reprimenda muda hacia la presencia de la ambarina que miraba con gracia fingida hacia ellos. El peliplata se levanto cerrando a su vez la yukata que descansaba en sus caderas y levantando a Kagome que hizo lo mismo con su propia Yukata que momentos antes estuvo a punto de ser destruida por ciertas garras apasionadas.

-Ni bien me entere que habías traído a tu compañera moribunda en medio de una tormenta de nieve ¿esperabas a que me quedara sentada y perderme el espectáculo? Me ofendes querido hijo. –Comenta mientras se adentra en la habitación y toma de la mano a Kagome.

Kag entiende el apretón que le da en la mano y da una reverencia para luego abrazarla como la última vez que la vio siendo una pequeña youkai.

-Sigues siendo tan efusiva como aquella vez hace miles de años. –Sonríe Irasue con gentileza.

-Y usted sigue siendo tan hermosa. –Contesta Kagome y la otra sonríe con más ganas.

-Cachorra astuta. –Dice luego para luego evaluar la marca de compañeros que le había dejado su hijo a su nueva hija.

-Sesshomaru que salvaje… igual a tu padre. –Sonríe melancólica.

-Y bien ¿cuándo será el acto de apareamiento? –Pregunto como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo, logrando avergonzar a Kagome.

-Estábamos en eso. –Responde Sesshomaru de igual forma que Irasue, la azabache solo puede mirar de uno a otro, pensando cual de los dos es mas sinvergüenza que el otro.

-Oh… Pero que imprudente ha sido tu madre. –Se dice a si misma Irasue mientras abre su abanico y cubre sus labios con ellos, mientras Kagome estaba segura que tras estos ella tiene una enorme sonrisa.

-Cachorra, quiero hablar con tigo. –Comenta Irasue viendo a Kagome que asiente al instante.

-Y no… Sesshomaru, esto es solo entre la cachorra y yo. –Dice Irasue y el peliplata la mira de forma amenazante.

-Está bien madre, creo que Sesshomaru tiene derecho a escuchar, después de todo es mi compañero, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

Esta vez la ambarina no puede evitar sonreír libremente ante ellos. –Bien, entonces hablemos después del almuerzo, antes que desflores de un arrebato a tu compañera. –Se burla de inmediato Irasue saliendo de ahí.

Kagome no puede estar más roja y Sesshomaru mas molesto, aunque a su vez complacido con la respuesta de la azabache.

…..*********…

La enorme mesa se lleno de platos variados y abundantes, Kagome aprovecho en comer todo lo que le pusieron frente a la mesa, o al menos todo lo que podía considerarse comida adecuada para humanos, porque lo demás era carnes crudas, ya sabía que su alimentación debía ser diferente, aunque por un momento pensó que tal vez ellos sí podrían comer comida humana, después de todo Inuyasha y Shippo si lo hacían.

-Me he tomado la libertad de invitar a algunas personas a la presentación de Kagome. –Hablo Irasue.

-¿Presentación de qué? –Pregunto Kagome apartando su mirada de su delicioso plato.

-La de tu emparejamiento por supuesto. –Respondió la ambarina.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Pregunto no tan segura de apurarse.

-La vida es larga para nosotros, pero a veces uno no sabe cuando se acercan los peligros. –Sonríe Irasue mientras ve a Kagome con un gesto conocedor. Lo sabía era una advertencia, todo se les vendría encima muy pronto y lo natural era tratar de vivir feliz lo más posible.

Cuando hubieron terminado el almuerzo, los tres se dirigieron al despacho de Sesshomaru, a lo lejos Kagome pudo ver a su pequeña asistente Hotaru, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella, aunque era de esperarse, el crecimiento youkai era muy lento. Saludo con su mano eufóricamente y Hotaru sonrió levemente dando una reverencia.

Entraron en el enorme despacho, ahí la luz parecía no querer entrar, estaba lleno de estantes con pergaminos, una especie de escritorio que apenas se podía vislumbrar por todos los pergaminos encima y parte del suelo, y ella que creía que el señor del Oeste era alguien perfeccionista y ordenado.

-No malentiendas cachorra. –Hablo Sesshomaru y ella sonrió entre dientes _"¿Sería capaz de leer la mente?"_ pensó.

-No puedo leer tu mente, pero puedo leer tu aroma. –Dijo nuevamente haciendo a la azabache enrojecer un poco.

-Deja de hostigar a la cachorra Sesshomaru. –Se burlo Irasue mientras se dirigía a los pequeños cojines dorados y blancos con bordados de oro que había en la otra ala del enorme despacho, ese lugar parecía el más intacto de todo el lugar.

Los tres se sentaron cómodamente. -He enviado las invitaciones a los tres puntos cardinales. –Hablo Irasue y Sesshomaru se tenso, la azabache pudo sentirlo al percibir el youki incrementar.

-Sabes que este no está en buenas condiciones con el Norte. –Hablo Sesshomaru con Yakko presente.

-Y eso fue una tontería hijo y tú lo sabes. –Hablo la ambarina, el no pudo refutar nada, tenia razón.

-Tal vez no lo sepas cachorra, pero mi hijo en su arrebato cometió algunas imprudencias por encontrarte, y quien soy yo para detenerlo. –Sonrió. –Bueno soy la dama de la luna y su madre, pero también soy una Inuyoukai que consiente mucho a su hijo.

-Madre ¿cree que podemos volver a tener la confianza del Norte? –Pregunto la azabache.

-En estos momentos a ascendido a posición de alfa del Norte y señor de sus tierras el segundo hijo del fallecido Kuso, creo que su nombre era Koga, es joven aun pero dicen que tiene futuro como líder.

" _No puede ser… Koga"_ La azabache empezó a sentirse emocionada, se encontraría con su amigo de mucho tiempo, noto que Sesshomaru no le perdía la vista de encima y se forzó a relajarse.

-Considero que la futura señora del Oeste debería encargarse de unir en concilio ambas tierras, tal vez si la cachorra fuera…

-¡No! –La voz y casi rugido del peliplata cortó cualquier ambiente ameno que se pudo haber iniciado ahí adentro. Las dos mujeres lo miraron atentas, una más divertida que la otra.

-Pero Sesshomaru ¿no crees acertado que tu pareja una lo que has destruido? –Pregunto de forma ladina y el rugió en advertencia.

-¡Este no mandara a su pareja de vida a tierras ajenas, y sobre todo lejos de este! –Gruño Yakko.

-Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo al invitar a los señores cardinales a la presentación de la cachorra? –Pregunta Irasue usando nuevamente su abanico para cubrirse medio rostro.

Un gruñido de aceptación se escucho y los ojos de Irasue brillaron, era claro que estaba sonriendo al haber ganado la conversación.

-Pasando al siguiente tema. –Comento Irasue. –Hotaru pasa. –Hablo y al instante la pequeña dama de compañía entro cargando una hermosa caja de madera tallada con algunas flores.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, reconocía aquella caja y también lo que había adentro.

-Cachorra toma la caja y ofrécela a Sesshomaru. –Ordeno Irasue.

Kagome se levanto y tomo la pesada caja tallada, era rectangular y mediana, con una reverencia a su ahora pareja legal le entrego la caja y volvió a su posición en seiza. Las clases de protocolo de Irasue pequeña al fin daban sus frutos pensó para sus adentros.

-Este es el regalo de mi pupila Sesshomaru, algo hecho por sus propias manos como ofrenda para su compañero. –El peliplata asintió y colocando la caja enfrente la abrió, el fuerte brillo se mostro en toda la habitación iluminando el sitio que ya de por si era sombrío.

-Una flecha iridiscente. –Dijo él admirando la obra, la flecha brillaba con un fuerte color rosa, pero había ciertas partes que brillaban más que otras y mostraban una especie de tallado con forma flores enredadas en la superficie brillosa.

-Tú puedes tocarla Sesshomaru. –Hablo esta vez Kagome y el mirándola por unos segundos, toco la flecha esperando quemarse, pero nada paso, solo sintió el suave y caliente reiki.

-Me tomo largos meses terminar de hacer esta flecha, cada día le introducía mi poder en grandes cantidades, así que prácticamente en esa flecha reside mi poder completo y acumulado. Solo tú puedes tocarla Sesshomaru, porque dentro de esta flecha también está tu youki. –Sonrió Kagome de forma melancólica, aun recordaba aquella vez que Irasue la despertó temprano y le dijo que iban a aprender a hacer flechas iridiscentes con grandes capacidades, y cuando ella misma le pregunto a su pequeña madre si ese sería un buen regalo para una pareja y cuando la otra asintió de forma burlesca, supo que le daría una a Sesshomaru, pero con todo el viaje la había olvidado en el pasado.

-¿Cómo es que mi youki se encuentra dentro de una flecha de reiki? –Pregunto buscando su propio poder dentro y encontrándolo al ver como a flecha parpadeaba y tomaba colores violetas suaves y volvia a sus suaves tonos rosas.

-Aquella vez cuando absorbí tu youki, una parte se quedo dentro. –Explico Kagome.

El señor del Oeste asintió y volviendo a guardar la flecha en la caja, se levanto de su sitio y camino hasta uno de los estantes, tomando a su vez una caja de madera oscura, se acerco a su madre y se la entrego, Kagome resoplo, _"Maldito machismo"_ claro nadie le daba nada directamente a ella.

Irasue asintió divertida por el rostro de la azabache y abrió la caja para mirarlo, asintió aceptando que el presente era adecuado y seguidamente se la entrego a Kagome. –Es aceptable cachorra, tu madre cree que es un presente digno de ti, el trato está cerrado. –Dijo lo ultimo mirando a Sesshomaru.

Kagome al fin pudo poner sus manos en la famosa caja y al abrirla encontró dos hermosas dagas personales, eran hermosas una de ellas era plateada y el mango tenia incrustaciones de piedras de cuarzo y algunos diamantes que formaban una luna menguante. El otro era de un tono más dorado y brillante y tenia tallado en el mango un enorme árbol que ella identifico como el Goshinboku, las hojas de plata sobresalían un poco del mango dándole un relieve más realista.

-Es muy hermoso, muchas gracias. –Dijo tocando ambas dagas con gentileza, le gustaban mucho.

-Estas son dagas gemelas, fueron separadas de uno de mis colmillos, la plateada se llama Yami y la dorada se llama Hikari. Tendrás que aprender a manejarlas. –Hablo él y Kagome sonrió astuta.

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru, veras que soy muy buena con las armas. –Por un momento Kagome pudo notar cómo se arqueaba levemente la comisura del labio de su peliplata.

De pronto todo el encanto se perdió cuando la presencia de un extraño para Kagome se acercaba. Sesshomaru se levanto con su porte serio y con una indicación de ojos le indico a su madre que se quedara con la cachorra.

 **CONTINUARA…** Hola, ha pasado tiempo. Si lo sé, nuevamente tarde mucho, y es por eso mismo que me siento muy culpable.

 **LO HE PENSADO MUCHO Y QUIERO REDIMIR EL TIEMPO QUE ME PERDI. EL 5 DE JULIO ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUBIR TRES CAPÍTULOS, ¿LES PARECE?**

 **OPINEN POR FAVOR.**

Agradecimientos a las personas que siempre me dejan sus reviews, en el siguiente capitulo estaré nombrándolos a cada uno con mi gratitud infinita.

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **NOTA.** **Mi petición personal al subir estos tres capítulos es que me dejen al menos un review por cada uno de ellos. (Recuerdan mientras mas reviews mas entusiasmada estaré de subir capítulos más adelante y quien sabe y un día de estos se topen con uno de mis capítulos extras, o capítulos regalos que acostumbraba a dejar en mis otros fics, es una tradición que tengo) Gracias y besos, disfruten la lectura.**

Sesshomaru camino al salón principal con paso calmado, había sentido la presencia del señor del Este ni bien atravesó el campo de protección del Oeste, no esperaba su visita, no se había acordado ninguna reunión desde la última vez que se juntaron todos. Y aunque no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse mortificado e incluso levemente molesto por la presencia de uno de sus últimos y menos esperados aliados, su youki chisporroteaba alterado alrededor de todo el palacio, alterando de sobremanera a sus súbditos y personal de servicio que sentía que se escurrían por los pasillos más alejados de su presencia como adivinando su infortunio si es que lograban accidentalmente cruzarse con él.

-Mi… lord. –Una queda voz femenina y levemente infantil lo llamo en un susurro tan bajo que si no tuviera los sentidos tan desarrollados no lo hubiera escuchado. Volteo hacia atrás tan rápido que la pequeña youkai salto en su lugar con los ojos temblando en dirección al suelo.

Sesshomaru profirió un gruñido leve en señal de fastidio al verse interrumpido y no pudo ver con mas impaciencia como la pequeña youkai se postraba arrepentida ante la intromisión. –Habla. –Casi gruñó al ver que la Neko que sabía que serbia a su madre y ahora a su mujer parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla.

-… My lady Kagome, señor… ella exige… -Pero antes de que la pequeña Hotaru pudiera terminar de decir todo el gruñido de ira mas la potente ola de youki la obligo a bajar más la cabeza y no atreverse a mirar otra cosa que el piso impolutamente blanco.

-¡¿La palabra de este, vale menos que la palabra de tu nueva ama?! –Pregunto él mientras sin dirigirse siquiera a ella, Hotaru podía sentir la presencia imaginaria de un enorme inu plateado sofocándola sin siquiera acercarse.

La neko tembló y clavándose con más fuerza de la debida sus pequeñas garras en sus propias manos, logro manchar su Kimono blanco de rojo escarlata. –Es mi ama, Mi Lord… -Contesta con una voz preocupada e infantil pero segura de sí misma. –Yo moriría por Mi Lady… ella exige que le deje salir… ella está alterada… siento su enojo, Mi Lord… mi deber es que a Mi Lady nada le pase. –Explico con un impulso de temor y valor aun sin mirar a Sesshomaru con la venia mas arrepentida posible.

La neko dejo escapar fuertes resoplidos de aire, cuando sintió que la presencia del Lord del Oeste ya no la asfixiaba, aunque se reservo la intención de erguirse y toparse con la mirada de su señor, que parecía haber bajado su nivel de furia de una forma considerable.

-Dile a la pareja de este que no se acostumbre a obtener siempre el favor de este. –Hablo la bestia con tono firme, retador y orgulloso, pero conforme con la lealtad de la neko para con su dama. –Además adviértele a la madre de este que no acepta malas influencias cerca de pareja. –Dijo con el tono receloso y hosco y un gruñido de advertencia antes de volver su caminata hacia la presencia del Lord del Este, perdiéndose de la vista de la neko que asentía fervientemente con una sonrisa más relajada, como si hubiera escapado de una muerte cruel.

-Sesshom… oh… Yakko sama. –Hablo el Lord del Este con una sonrisa más respetuosa de la que acostumbraba a usar con Sesshomaru.

-No puedes entrar a los dominios de este, sin su consentimiento previo, si quisiera podría matarte ahora y nadie objetaría nada. –Corto Yakko acercándose al Lord Dragón y reteniendo forzadamente los instintos salvajes que lo embargaban para hacer prevalecer los dominios del alfa en sus tierras, con obviamente otro gran alfa de tierras ajenas.

-Cálmate. –Pidió Ryukuroi, mientras mostraba las facciones tensas al sentir la amenaza real que era enfrentarse a la rabia misma que se escondía en el lado bestial de su aliado.

Sesshomaru replegó su youki guardando las enormes ganas de ejercer su dominio nuevamente y mirando aun de forma algo fría al Lord que había sido uno de sus principales aliados contra el Norte, lo interrogo en una pregunta silenciosa acerca de su inoportuna llegada.

El lord dragón pareció respirar más relajado al notar como el peliplata retenía a su bestia y en un acto reflejo aspiro el aroma del lugar con placer. –¿Que es ese aroma a flores silvestres? –Pregunto mirando a lo lejos el pasillo por donde antes había aparecido el peliplata.

Sesshomaru chasqueo la lengua y mostro sus colmillos de manera amenazante.

-Oh… comprendo. –Sonrió el del Este. –¿Ya apareció la ona? –Pregunto interesado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Corto el peliplata de forma amenazante.

-Pero por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, porque ella fue la razón porque casi destruyamos el Norte. –Dijo divertido mientras paseaba su mirada por varios lugares del salón y aspiraba levemente el aroma.

-Dime tus intenciones. –Exigió Ssshomaru hastiado de verlo disfrutar del aroma de su cachorra.

-Que desconfiado… ¿no está claro? vine a conocer a tu pareja… digo… casi pareja. –Lo molesto y Ssshomaru libero un poco de youki, Ryukuroi mostro su cuello ante la afrenta, pero de sus ojos verde oliva no se escapaba la diversión que le produjo provocar al peliplata.

-¿Sesshomaru? –La voz de Kagome llamo la atención de ambos y casi al instante este se encontraba delante de ella, ella aspiro una fuerte bocanada de youki de forma tan brusca que casi se ahoga con ella, pero controlándose nuevamente, se irguió mirándolo de forma ceñuda por su aparición que aunque digna de alago casi la sofocan , y aunque su cuerpo cosquilleaba de forma molesta con la sensación de liberar reiki defensivo ante la hostilidad de su pareja, esta se relajo lo más posible y guardo sus molestias para luego.

Lo miro con sus ojos avellana bañados esta vez con las motitas rosadas más intensas que podría haber tenido nunca, ante el fuego vivo que se desplegaba dentro de ella y se contenía amenazando a cualquiera para que se alejara, Sesshomaru no quito la vista de ella a su vez, y ella sonrió de lado de forma juguetona, al ver que este no se movía o siquiera la dejaba ver nada delante de ella como si fuera un enorme muro protector o la más grande prisión de youki.

-¿Tenemos invitados? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa perfectamente actuada y caminando un paso al lado para ver la enorme presencia de youki que a su vez ella sintió entrar en el Oeste, pero más creció su molestia cuando al momento que dio el paso su camino fue obstruido nuevamente por Sesshomaru, noto claramente la intención de su movimiento, estaba ejerciendo su dominio sobre ella, era normal los primeros años de una pareja recién formada, en la que el macho no confiaba ni un poco en el acercamiento de cualquier otro a su pareja y recelaba la cercanía de cualquiera que no fuera él, y Sesshomaru era digno de ser el más puro Inuyoukai, pero aunque la idea le había parecido divertida cuando Irasue se lo contaba, ahora le molestaba.

Aliso levemente su junihitoe, de colores frescos y suaves que Hotaru le había insistido en usar por las visitas, y dejo caer su larga melena azabache tras su espalda haciendo tintinear los mechones rosas que estaban previamente trenzados y enlazados con algunas joyas plateadas en forma de campanillas.

-¿No presentaras a esta como tu pareja? –Pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa fingida hacia el peliplata que le gruño en advertencia.

Kagome sabía que él no presentar a la pareja era uno de los actos más indignos de la raza Inu, y la vergüenza más grande para cualquiera de ellos, él no podía negarse ante ese comentario, sintió como con la frustración y rabia del peliplata golpeándola en la marca que ardió con fuerza se hizo a un lado dejándola ver al fin al desconocido.

-¿Lady Kagome cierto? –Pregunto el Lord dragón. –Mi nombre es Ryukuroi, más conocido como el lord dragón, y soy el señor del Este. –Hizo una leve reverencia y ella la acepto.

-Soy Kagome Higurashi, como usted ya supondrá Shikon no Tama no por voluntad propia, Señora del Oeste aun no oficialmente, compañera de vida de Sesshomaru y ningen ancestral. –Respondió Kagome a su vez mirando de frente y altiva la mirada verde oliva del Dragón que sonreía complacido ante la presentación.

-Déjeme decirle mi señora, que usted es una diosa. –Sonrió de una forma algo galante e insinuosa.

-¡Respetaras a mi compañera! –Exigió Sessomaru parándose delante de ella y cubriéndole la vista.

-Tranquilo. –Contesto Ryukuroi. –Yo le guardo mi total respeto a tu pareja, solo decía algo que es evidente a la vista de todos, o acaso esperas que nadie note la celestial apariencia de tu preciosa pareja. –Dijo de forma honesta y divertida.

Kagome notaba ese dejo de insinuación en las palabras corteses del Lord dragón, lo noto en su mirada, su reiki crispo bullendo en su interior al sentir un youki nuevo y extraño, pero era más la necesidad de apaciguar al de su pareja que parecía inquieto, molesto y enfurruñado. Se sintió inquieta a la par de su compañero, al parecer en su relación había demasiada y constante empatía, y si seguía así, Sesshomaru terminaría por asfixiarla.

-¿A que debemos su visita sin un llamado oficial? –Pregunto ella interrumpiendo su pelea de miradas y parándose al lado de Sesshomaru, tan cerca que podía sentir su cuerpo caliente por sobre la ropa. Como había supuesto, el youki de Sesshomaru parecía relajarse con su leve contacto y ella pudo respirar más tranquila.

-Oh… -Dijo Ryukurou, más interesado aun en la azabache. –Lady Kagome, usted habla con tanta seguridad sobre sí misma, nadie pensaría que es una ningen.

-Soy una ningen, y estoy orgullosa de ello. –Respondió ella y noto la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a quitar la mirada fija de Ryukuroi que a su vez no lo hacía.

-Bien… -Contesto Ryukuroi sonriendo amablemente de nuevo. –Debo admitir, que venía sin un aviso oficial, pensé que como aliados Sesshomaru estaría complacido de verme, pero en medio camino me tope con un mensajero que llevaba una invitación para mi, fue grande mi sorpresa al enterarme que la compañera extraviada que tanto había buscado Sesshomaru hubiera aparecido, y que pronto se celebraría su emparejamiento oficial.

-Como sabrá Mi Lady, es normal que todos estemos interesados en la nueva Señora del Oeste, esto es algo que nos incube a todos, y aunque he venido más temprano de lo normal, y sin una comitiva previa, espero ser bien recibido. –Sonrió.

Kagome miro al fin a Sesshomaru, pero este ya no la miraba, él tenía el rostro inexpresivo hacia el Lord del Este, se mantuvo callada, ella aun no tenía el poder de decidir nada, y esta era una decisión enteramente de Sesshomaru, así que enfoco su vista al frente y guardo silencio.

-Tu visita, aunque impropia, es recibida y aceptada. –Hablo al fin Sesshomaru y Ryukuroi agradeció con un ligero asentimiento.

-Mi comitiva personal llegara en un par de días, este emparejamiento debe celebrarse por lo alto. –Dijo con una sonrisa más alegre de lo normal.

Para Kagome era algo muy extraño ver a un Lord youkai actuar de una forma tan desenvuelta, y no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad y desconfianza ante su actitud, además su reiki seguía crispado a pesar de que Sesshomaru ya no parecía tan irritable.

-Lord Ryukuroi. –La voz de Irasue resonó en el enorme salón, mientras ella se deslizaba con naturaleza desenvuelta y elegante, caminando hasta el Lord dragón hasta quedar justo a su lado, la sonrisa entretenida de esta, había desaparecido y en su lugar se había puesto una más leve y fingida.

-Lady Irasue. –Contesto cortésmente Ryukuroi, alejándose un paso atrás para darle una inclinación leve, aunque a Kagome le pareció que más que nada, lo que este quería era guardar la mayor distancia posible.

Irasue acerco su mano blanca y tersa como la porcelana más fina en dirección de Ryukuroi y aunque parecía un ademan para que este le besara la mano las facciones divertidas y calculadoras de Irasue indicaban que buscaba algo más.

-My lady, usted sabe perfectamente que no sería el primer Lord en negarse a tocarla. –Sonrió ahora conocedor de las artimañas de Irasue que a su vez mostraba un brillo conocedor en sus ojos ámbar.

-¡Que ofensa más grande! –Dijo dramáticamente para luego rodearlo arrastrando su junihitoe blanco y rojo como una danza celestial alrededor del youkai y terminar al lado de Kagome que estaba terriblemente curiosa de la actitud de Irasue.

-¿Así que ahora conoce a la pequeña cachorra? –Pregunto Irasue de forma despreocupada.

-¿Cachorra? –Pregunto Ryukuroi viendo fijamente a Kagome que se ruborizo levemente.

-Madre. –Dijo con tono frio Sesshomaru y ella rio a través de su abanico y sacando otro que estaba escondido en su obi se lo dio a Kagome.

Kagome tomo en sus manos el hermoso abanico y recordó las clases de protocolo al instante, cuando la pequeña Irasue le había exigido mas de mil veces que se acostumbre a usar el abanico, ya que las youkai de la nobleza no debían dejar que otro que no fuera su pareja o hijos vieran su rostro, a Kagome obviamente la pareció aburrido y restrictivo así que nunca intento hacer caso a esa regla en particular.

Kagome miro a Irasue fijamente y esta la miro a ella, en sus ojos parecía brillar la diversión, la reto un par de instantes, hasta que con un suspiro que no pudo ocultar abrió el abanico tallado de blanco, rojo, amarillo y violeta, se cubrió medio rostro. _"¡Da igual! ¡Si ya me vio el rostro completo!" pensó_ cansinamente.

-Si nos disculpan. –Interrumpió Irasue mirando a Kagome silenciosamente que resoplo detrás del abanico al entender lo que le indicaba su madre, caminando detrás de ella con paso desenvuelto, y dejando atrás a ambos lores, no sin antes dar un ligero vistazo a Sesshomaru que la veía marchar, ella hizo un imperceptible puchero detrás del abanico y este lo entendió por que la comisura de su labio se elevo por un segundo antes de voltearse y darle una mejor vista a… _"¡Su enorme espalda e imponente figura!"_

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de las vista de ambos lores, camino un poco más rápido y se poso al lado de la ambarina que ya había guardado su abanico, Kagome bufo molesta y acordándose que ella lo traía aun en media cara sin darse cuenta, y por poco mas y o lo tira, pero decidió guardárselo en su obi.

-Madre, porque insistió en marcharse yo quería… -Pero fue interrumpida.

-Silencio cachorra astuta, ¿acaso no me dedique a enseñarte que es mejor esperar y ser paciente? –Hablo Irasue. –Como esperas que mi terco hijo decida confiar en ti, si lo provocas de esa manera.

Kagome rehuyó la mirada, tenia razón, hasta ahora no había indicios de que el diera su brazo a torcer con respecto a dejarla cumplir su misión, la única forma seria huir de nuevo y ese plan no le gustaba en nada…

-No debes huir. –Irasue la estaba mirando y ambas se detuvieron en medio pasillo. –Como sabia que…

-Te conozco. –La interrumpió nuevamente. –Además eres la reencarnación de Midoriko, ella igual era demasiado temeraria. –Sonrió nostálgica.

-¿Entonces como? –Pregunto la azabache.

-Vamos a un lugar más apartado. –Dijo Irasue, y volviendo a los pasos de donde habían salido antes se toparon con Hotaru que esperaba firma frente a la puerta del despacho de Sesshomaru. –Tráenos té Hotaru. –Pidió Irasue, la pequeña neko asintió y salió de ahí rápidamente.

-El despacho de Sesshomaru es especial, guarda un campo de protección tan fuerte, que cualquier cosa que digas dentro de este no puede ser escuchado fuera de las puertas, por más que estés pegado a estas con toda la intención de saber cualquier información que se dé dentro.

Kagome formo una "O" con sus labios, tan sorprendida por aquello como cuando Irasue le comento que el embarazo Inu duraba solo cuatro meses.

" _Debo aprender a hacer este tipo de kekkai"_ pensó para sí misma, mientras ingresaban al despacho y cerraban la puerta. Ambas se dirigieron a los cojines que previamente habían utilizado y se sentaron en estos.

-Como a cualquier pareja de mi hijo, mi recomendación siempre seria tu protección, sabes bien que las parejas son sagradas para nuestra raza, si una muere el dolor es indescriptible. ¿Tienes una leve idea sobre eso verdad cachorra? –Pregunto Irasue conocedora.

Kagome se cubrió la marca instintivamente y asintió.

-Cuando llegaste a mi milenios atrás, Sesshomaru aun no existía y aunque si lo haría en el futuro, era como si él estuviera muerto, pero al mismo tiempo no. –Explico tranquilamente. –¿Recuerdas aquella sensación? –Pregunto nuevamente.

Kagome no pudo hablar, solo asintió, nunca olvidaría el terrible dolor y angustia que se le presentaba en los momentos menos esperados y en las noches solitarias.

-El dolor de la muerte de una pareja, es todavía más fuerte, porque unido a tu propio dolor, sentirás el dolor y la angustia de tu pareja antes de morir, es como si sufrieras el peso doblemente, aunque es lo mismo para la pareja muerta. –Kagome abrió los ojos y miro a Irasue sorprendida y preocupada. –Ninguno de los dos descansara tranquilo hasta que juntos estén de nuevo.

-Madre… usted… -La voz le salió afligida, sabía que se sentía, y pensar que era mucho peor para la ambarina figura más cercana a una madre que se encontraba delante de ella, no ayudaba en nada a sus ya de por si tortuosos pensamientos.

" _¿Qué sería de Sesshomaru si ella moría? ¿Sufriría?... ¿Le dolería… podría vivir sin ella?"_ su interior se removió y se sintió triste, batallando entre la rabia de saber que su misión le obligaba a entregar su vida así de fácil en cualquier momento, y ya no solo era ella, arrastraría a alguien más, a alguien importante para ella, y no quería, se negaba a saber que él sufriría algo tan terrible.

Estaba molesta, furiosa, maldita misión, maldito… destino.

Estaba tan perdida en sus sentimientos que no sintió como la habitación chispeaba con ondas electrizantes de reiki furioso que destruían todo lo que topaban a su paso, miro al frente y se topo con lo menos esperado, Irasue la siempre apacible y elegante beldad, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y le mostraba los colmillos amenazadoramente, su hermoso rostro gruñéndole y sus garras sobresaliendo de sus manos, de pronto sintió calor, bajo su vista y noto la sangre roja bañar sus prendas, la mano apenas visible de su madre perdida dentro de su cuerpo, atravesando su pecho a la altura de su corazón que ahora sentía palpitar tan fuerte, un gemido doloroso se escapo, una luz brillante la cegó mientras se alejaba de un fuerte grito femenino y un gruñido bestial.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, mis agradecimientos serán para los que me dejaron sus reviews desde el capitulo catorce en adelante, lamento no poder hacerlo para los demás, pero son demasiados, de igual forma contestare a algunos de ellos.**

 **LittelCurly21, springtopain, okita kagura, Jazsmith, Veros, aria, daniela-rayo, Sakata-2, Kohana15, Elena, EunHye09, Mican, damalunaely, Sylvemy89, shironeko black, Cignus Black, SoPhyfg, TsukimeMio, Cesia843, Maat Sejmet, Alexiz tutsi, weriita, LUNA NUEVA. Les agradezco por sus saludos, sus buenos deseos, e incluso por sus insistencias en que actualice de una vez, también a los Guest y a los que me añadieron en sus followers y favoritos. Besos.**

 **MikaSyo (Aun no sale Koga, pero pronto lo hará, ten paciencia. Besos.)**

 **Francesca (Muchas gracias por tus saludos, espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos)**

 **Neko chan (Mi siempre atenta seguidora gracias por tu apoyo)**

 **Faby Sama (A mí tampoco me gusta que Sessh este enojado con Kag, pero ya vas viendo que la relación no esta tan fría… es cierto que él aun no confía en ella, pero de ahí a que la deje de lado todo el tiempo no… porque simplemente no puede vivir sin ella. Con respecto al cómplice, no puedo decirte nada aun, pero quien sabe y adivines o simplemente des una hipótesis correcta conforme sigas leyendo. Y veo que te encanto la escena del beso, pues déjame decirte que probablemente te emociones más en un futuro)**

 **Camoni (Eres una de las personas más constantes en dejarme tu review y por eso te agradezco. Me alegra mucho que la escena del beso les haya gustado a la mayoría, tienen que irse preparando porque en futuros capítulos habrán escenas lemons, y cambiare la categoría del fic a M, porque déjame decirte aquí entre nos… y entre todas nos… XD que soy buena escribiendo escenas lemons, después de todo tengo experiencia con dos fics anteriores)**

 **Andi Soul (Gracias por siempre estar presente y dejarme tus reviews, al igual que algunas de las personas que comentan, eres una de las más constantes y me alegra mucho leer tus comentarios)**


	17. Chapter 17

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 _-Kagome… Kagome… -La voz femenina la llamaba a lo lejos, sentía que estaba nadando en un abismo negro, solo había una luz y esa venia de su propio cuerpo, miro sus propias manos que brillaban con una luz blanco rosácea, sus pies no tocaban nada firme y al mismo tiempo brillaban, sus cabellos flotaban por encima de su cabeza y aunque intentaba moverse no podía conectar sus pensamientos con su cuerpo._

 _-Kagome…- Nuevamente la voz la voz la llamaba, pero no venía de ningún lado en particular._

 _-¿Quién esta ahí? –Logro articular ella con la voz entrecortada, por algún motivo le costaba respirar._

 _-Estas muriendo. –Le susurro una voz masculina cerca de su oído y ella se asusto tanto que logro mover su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero no había nadie tampoco y su cuerpo renegó del brusco movimiento, causándole un gran dolor._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto ella alterada de encontrarse en una oscuridad tan profunda y tediosa que le hacía difícil respirar._

 _-Mira adentro. –Le hablo la voz femenina nuevamente._

 _-¿¡Adentro de donde!? ¡Aquí no hay nada! –Dijo frustrada._

 _-Mira adentro. –Volvió a susurrarle la voz masculina tras de ella, logrando alterarla._

 _-¡Quienes son ustedes! –Grito molesta y escucho la breve risa masculina en todo el oscuro lugar como un eco._

 _De pronto la luz brillo tras ella y miro con dolor que se trataba de una figura femenina. –¡¿Quién eres?! –Pregunto alarmada._

 _-¿No me reconoces? –Pregunto la mujer con un tono dulce y gentil._

 _Kagome frunció el ceño y trato de vislumbrarla mejor. El brillo proveniente de la mujer se fue apagando hasta dejarla brillar tenuemente dejando libre de apreciar las hermosas facciones._

 _Una amable mirada oculta tras una mata de pelo castaño se lograba ver mientras el largo cabello revoloteaba por su rostro gracias a la antigravedad que parecía haber en el lugar. La azabache fijo su mirada en sus ropas ancestrales de Miko y en la espada larga que tenía a mano la mujer que ahora sonreía y mostraba más su rostro._

 _-¿Mi…doriko? –Pregunto anonadada._

 _La mujer brillante asintió con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿O más bien que hago aquí? ¿Estoy muerta? –Pregunto la azabache y Midoriko negó._

 _-Estas en otro plano más allá de la muerte… -La voz masculina resonó en la oscuridad, pero no había rastro de ninguna persona más que ella y Midoriko._

 _-¿¡Quien es usted y a que se refiere con eso!? –Pregunto irritada de no poder verlo._

 _La risa resonó nuevamente en el eco oscuro y Midoriko sonrió a su vez._

 _-No estás muerta si eso es lo que te preocupa… solo estas teniendo una conexión con nosotros a través de nuestra oráculo. –Explico la voz masculina desconocida._

 _-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? –Pregunto Kagome, viendo a Midoriko que hasta ahora no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla._

 _-¿Recuerdas nuestro mensaje a través del portal del tiempo? –Al fin Midoriko había hablado, tenía una voz tranquila y suave, como si estuviera cansada pero en paz._

 _-¿Eran ustedes? –Pregunto la azabache._

 _Midoriko asintió._

 _-Pues casi y no oigo nada… a esa voz le encantaba interrumpir. –Reprocho Kagome y la voz masculina volvió a reírse suavemente._

 _-El amor es algo muy importante, algo especial que necesitas. –Dijo Midoriko y Kagome arqueo una ceja, quiso acercarse pero nuevamente los músculos le dieron una mala pasada cuando el dolor se acrecentó._

 _-Yo siento amor. –Contesto Kagome aturdida por las palabras y por el dolor._

 _-Sientes miedo más que amor. –Susurro la voz masculina tras ella enervándola y logrando que se moviese con fuerza causándole dolor._

 _-¡Rayos! Si tuvieras un cuerpo que poder golpear te juro que te partiría la… -La voz volvió a reírse más jocosamente._

 _-¿Acaso eres Irasue fingiendo ser hombre? ¡Porque si es así no es gracioso! –Reprocho la azabache enojándose nuevamente al oír la risa._

 _-La noche sin luna, cuando todo se decida al fin, no tengas miedo, acepta lo que venga. –Dijo nuevamente Midoriko._

 _-¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunto alarmada, la voz de Midoriko se oía apenada, aunque no perdía su sonrisa cordial._

 _-Esa noche alguien atravesara tu corazón, míralo a los ojos y acéptalo, todo acabara en ese momento, aquel circulo vicioso en el que hemos estado yendo culminara. –Dijo de forma contundente._

 _-¿Qué clase de profecía es esta? ¿Acaso no debo destruir a alguien? ¿Es ese alguien quien me destruirá a mí? ¿Ese es mi destino? –Pregunto consternada._

 _Midoriko sonrió y una lágrima broto de sus ojos._

 _-Mira adentro. –Susurro la voz masculina y de pronto una luz resplandeciente apareció al lado de Midoriko y la voz masculina empezó a tomar forma, pero era tan brillante que apenas y se vislumbraba._

 _La respiración parecía acortársele cada vez más y mas, toco su pecho y noto lo mojado que estaba, cuando vio la sangre en sus manos se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. –Mira adentro Kagome. –Hablo la voz que ahora provenía de la figura delante de ella, sus ojos violetas la miraban con seriedad, solo eso pudo apreciar antes que desaparecieran._

 _Miro su luz brillante que se apagaba poco a poco de su propio cuerpo, y lo comprendió, miro adentro de sí misma y noto como una luz morada y oscura nacía en su pecho y ensombrecía ya la mitad de su ser, se estaba consumiendo ella sola._

 _Abrió los ojos con fuerza._

Irasue aun en su estado bestial estaba siendo retenida por Yakko que aullaba por salir mientras apresaba a su madre contra uno de los muros con fuerza, las garras de este se incrustaban sin piedad en la blanca piel del cuello de Irasue. Quiso moverse pero noto las pequeñas manos de Hotaru retenerla del largo junihitoe, miro a la neko que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a ella.

-¿Que ha pasado? –Pregunto y Hotaru abrió sus enormes ojos para mirarla asombrada y preocupada, a su vez Sesshomaru había volteado a mirarla con sus ojos rojos, parecían haberla reconocido y sus gruñidos aun presentes bajaron en sonido, pero no soltó a Irasue que de pronto se desvaneció quedando inconsciente.

-Sesshomaru suéltala. –Le pidió Kagome tratando de levantarse ayudada de Hotaru.

-No debería moverse Lady Kagome. –Sugirió la neko aun temblando por la impresión de lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

-Estoy bien Hotaru, no te preocupes. –Dijo Kagome calmándola, ya que en realidad si se sentía un poco débil, pero de ahí a estar desfalleciendo no.

Sesshomaru miro a Irasue con rabia, pero tomándola en brazos acomodo su cabeza en uno de los cojines y posteriormente se acerco a la azabache y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras esculcaba en sus ropas.

Aunque en esos momentos había muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse que la enorme presencia de su pareja tocándola, solo podía pensar que la situación era bochornosa.

Cuando sintió que la parte de arriba de su vestimenta fue deslizada dejando su desnudes superior a la vista de Sesshomaru y Hotaru que parecía haber volteado la vista a otro lado a tiempo, se enervo y trato de cubrirse siendo retenida por ambas manos por el peliplata.

Ella no entendía porque él estaba actuando de esa forma hasta que bajo la vista a sus ropas, todas llenas de su propia sangre y desgarradas a la altura del pecho. En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado antes de encontrarse en ese trance, lo último que vio fue la mano de Irasue atravesar su pecho.

Miro hacia donde su madre descansaba, parecía agotada y su cuello estaba irritado, al parecer Sesshomaru no dudo en incrustar sus garras pero estas ya habían cicatrizado aunque había marcas en su piel.

Iba a decir algo, a preguntar por qué había pasado todo eso, cuando sintió la mano de él recorrer la piel sensible de su ceno, sintió que la piel se le erizo y un gemido se escapo de sus labios, miro consternada al lado, para notar que su pequeña asistente había desaparecido de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto mirando a Yakko a los ojos, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba ahí adentro consiente de todo lo que pasaba.

-Te lastimaste. –Dijo con su voz ronca que le erizo cada centímetro de su piel, por algún motivo su voz la hacía sentir débil y necesitada de algo…

-Estoy bien Sessh. –Contesto ella mirando hacia donde él la tocaba suavemente, notando su piel bañada en sangre, pero con apenas algunos rasguños de donde antes había una herida enorme que la atravesaba. –Sano tan rápido como un youkai. –Dijo Kagome, pero él no se detuvo.

-No sanas lo suficientemente rápido. –Gruño con su voz ronca y su youki amenazador que no permitía replica.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar sintió el golpeteo de su corazón al verlo acercar su rostro a su seno y pasar su lengua por las zonas que aun parecían tener pequeñas heridas. En un golpe de placer instantáneo se aferro a la ropa de su pareja con ahincó, si antes no había desfallecido, probablemente ahora podría hacerlo, la húmeda lengua recorría su piel sensible tan suave y satisfactoriamente que aquello podría considerarse una tortura.

Su respiración se acelero cuando los colmillos de él parecían recorrer suavemente la piel y luego mordían la punta de su seno con suavidad, Kagome abrió los ojos que hasta ahora había mantenido cerrados y dirigió su vista hasta la desquiciante tortura de placer que le provocaba el Inu, cuando vio aquello gimió sin poder evitarlo, aquella era la escena más sensual que había visto hasta ahora, aquel demonio enorme deslizando sus labios entre sus senos, sintió calor y excitación y el gruñido de satisfacción de él solo le pudo hacer dar cuenta que el también lo sentía.

Ya no había heridas, la piel antes maltratada por la terrible herida, ahora nuevamente blanca y tersa, ella dio un leve empujón hacia él para indicarle que se detuviera y con un gruñido de rencor lo hizo pero la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras la levantaba del suelo y salía del despacho.

Ella se aferro a su cuello, puesto que no había como cubrirse ya que su ropa estaba desgarrada justo en su pecho y llena de sangre, así que desnuda de la cintura para arriba cubrió su cuerpo ocultándolo entre el cuerpo de su pareja, sintió la ola de youki que desplazaba Sesshomaru por todo el palacio seguramente advirtiendo que nadie se acercara para no verla en esas condiciones y ella no pudo más que estar agradecida.

Reconocía la dirección que habían tomado, era el ala oeste donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, aun cuando no habían llegado sintió que se detuvieron, quiso separarse un poco de Sesshomaru para preguntarle el porqué, pero este la apretó tan fuerte contra sí que no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupada de su actitud, pero solo pudo ver sus ojos rojos, Yakko estaba de vuelta y no se veía nada contento, había alguien delante de ellos, aunque ella no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas, pero rebuscando un poco con reiki noto el leve youki que hasta hace instantes parecía estar oculto.

-¡Ryukuroi! –Bramo Sesshomaru con rabia y Kagome se aferro mas a Sesshomaru ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Era obvio que el Lord del Este estaba ahí a propósito, tal vez no supo exactamente en qué condiciones la iba a encontrar, pero a Kagome nadie le quitaba la idea de la cabeza de que él estaba ahí, para probar la paciencia de Sesshomaru y la suya, porque esta afrenta imprudente no la pasaría, ahora el Lord dragón era la persona menos favorita de Kagome en ese castillo y eso que Jaken había ocupado ese puesto desde el primer momento.

-Sesshomaru que ha sucedido, vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo… estábamos tan tranquilos conversando cuando de pronto una ola de reiki estampo a todos tus sirvientes contra el suelo, si no fuera porque somos mucho más poderosos podríamos haber tenido el mismo vergonzoso fin. –Sonrió el Lord dragón desentendido. –Y… ¡Oh!… ¡Pero si es Lady Kagome! –Dijo con tono de falsa sorpresa mientras la azabache escuchaba sus pasos acercarse y el gruñido de Sesshomaru resonar en todo el castillo si es posible o tal vez mas.

Ella se enervo y con una ola de reiki tan potente estampo al Lord del Este en la pared más cercana causando una terrible grieta y a un desaliñado RyuYoukai con cara de molestia por primera vez.

-Oh… lo siento Lord del Este. –Hablo Kagome volteando solo su rostro y logrando que su largo cabello azabache le cubriera la espalda desnuda como si fuera un velo. –Mis poderes están algo descontrolados por un suceso de lo más extraño, no es nada personal. –Se disculpo la azabache con una sonrisa fingida.

La mirada que le dedico el Lord dragón fue de resentimiento pero al instante volvió a sonreír haciéndose el desentendido. –No pasa nada, además algo así no podría lastimarme, me encuentro perfectamente, y ahora si me disculpan. –Sonrió y se retiro por uno de los pasillos.

-Lo matare. –Susurro Yakko y Kagome se relajo al sentir el youki de Ryukuroi alejarse verdaderamente.

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru, estará muy arrepentido de ahora en adelante. –Sonrió Kagome más tranquila y el la miro esta vez con sus ojos ámbar interrogándola silenciosamente.

-Aquella ola de reiki no solo lo empujo. –Explico recordando las clases de Irasue pequeña. –El reiki lo atravesó como un puñal, así que dudo que sane rápidamente, tardara un tiempo, y como pude predecir, es tan orgulloso que no se atrevió a decir cuánto fue el daño sincero que le hice a su cuerpo, así que no tenemos problemas por recibir reclamos de él, aunque… es tu aliado y eso… perdón por atacarlo. –Se disculpo la azabache.

-Hiciste bien cachorra. –Respondió Sesshomaru. –Tu piel es solo para mi visión. –Comento mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la habitación de Kagome.

…..*********…..

La primera persona que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a Irasue que se encontraba parada frente a su futon, y por primera vez no había interrumpido ninguna escena candente con su hijo, puesto que este la había dejado anoche dormir sola a resguardo de Hotaru su dama de compañía.

Y aunque varias veces ella le había indicado que era mejor no dormir en la misma habitación, termino decepcionada de que él acatara esa petición que ahora juzgaba sin sentido, después de todo, oficial o no oficial ellos eran pareja… aunque…

-Cachorra. –La voz de Irasue estaba cargada de culpa, pero Kagome no le reprochaba nada a ella, tenía una leve idea de lo que había pasado aunque se sentiría mejor cuando alguien más se lo confirmara.

-Madre ¿puede contarme que paso exactamente? –Pregunto Kagome y la ambarina sonrió complacida tal vez de que la voz de la azabache no cargue ni un poco de resentimiento.

Irasue se sentó en un cómodo cojín al lado del futon y la miro seriamente.

-Te descontrolaste… fue repentino, así que dudo de que te hayas dado cuenta de cuan fuerte fue. –Hablo la Inu y Kagome palideció un poco, realmente no lo había sentido.

-Fue tan potente que mi instinto afloro al momento para poder repeler tu reiki, estuviste apunto de purificar a todo el palacio.

Kagome abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, no comprendía cómo había llegado a tal punto, siempre fue muy cuidadosa con su control. Bajo la mirada abatida.

Cuando mi lado instintivo afloro para no ser purificado, tuve una conexión con Tsukuyomi, el me ordeno detenerte a como diera lugar, no pensaba hacerlo de esa forma, pero fue como si estuviera en trance, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía mis garras ya te habían atravesado, mi conciencia despertó exactamente cuando vi a Sesshomaru entrar por la puerta… -Irasue estaba afligida y no era normal ver ese tipo de actitud en ella. –Su mirada era… no creo que me perdone esta afrenta, de hecho el… ya viene. –Dijo lo último con pena cuando se oyeron las puertas abrirse de par en par con un estruendo fuerte.

-Largo. –Se oye decir entre los gruñidos de fría amenaza.

 **CONTINUARA…** **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Una de las miradas mas glaciales y amenazantes que haya podido ver antes se mostraron en las facciones de Sesshomaru, quizá estaba igual de molesto que cuando ella huyo… no… parecía incluso más molesto, como si alguien hubiera intentado atentar contra su propia vida y tuviera el descaro de decir que fue un accidente.

Miro a ambos inus parados frente a frente, mientras la beldad que era su madre adoptiva se había levantado sobre sí misma y miraba fijamente a su hijo.

-Sesshomaru yo no la culpo de… ¡SILENCIO! –El grito potente junto al bramido que le había lanzado la detuvieron en su sitio, se sintió tonta ante la sensación de desasosiego que le produjo el que su pareja le haya alzado la voz, y aunque su orgullo le indicaba que se moviera y que dijera algo, por algún motivo estaba inmovilizada ante la rabia enorme del youkai.

-¡Te iras del palacio del Oeste, y no volverás a acercarte a la pareja de este! –Sentencio Yakko encolerizado.

-Eso es imposible, tu compañera es la futura dama de la luna y como bien sabes… ¡ESTE RECHAZA ESE CARGO HACIA SU PAREJA! –Bramo nuevamente Yakko.

-No puedes rechazar ese cargo, es la obligación de tu pareja. –Dijo Irasue con una calma sobre si misma que era natural que no sentía porque el youki de ambos chisporroteaba intensamente por el suelo, logrando ligeras grietas en el.

-¡LA PAREJA DE ESTE NO DEDICARA SU VIDA A VENERAR DIOSES INUTILES! –Grito con tal potencia que Kagome podría jurar que el suelo había temblado bajo sus pies, o tal vez ella misma era la que no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Irasue chasqueo la lengua y el ceño fruncido se hizo ver por primera vez de una forma fría y furiosa.

-¡No oses hablar mal de los dioses cachorro impertinente! –Alzo la voz con rabia.

Kagome no sabía exactamente qué hacer, se encontraba en medio de una pelea campal entre dos inus ancestrales y ni siquiera se creía capaz de poder mover un solo musculo del pánico que estaba sintiendo, su cerebro no reaccionaba como debería puesto que hacía tiempo debía haber detenido aquella afrenta, pero por algún motivo parecía que aquellos dos necesitaban limar asperezas.

-¡Solo trataba de ayudar a la cachorra estaba fuera de control! –Continuo Irasue.

-¡Casi matas a la compañera de este! –Respondió a su vez Yakko.

-¡Esta nunca tuvo esa intención! –Se defendió Irasue.

-¡Sesshomaru por kami estoy bien! –Interrumpió al fin Kagome mirándolo de forma acusatoria.

-¡Este no piensa lo mismo! –Gruño orgullosamente.

-¿¡Me vez alguna cicatriz!? ¡Ayer tú te encargaste de desaparecer cualquier rastro! –Respondió la azabache que se sonrojo furiosamente al instante.

-¡Esta Irasue se ha declarado madre sustituta y tutora de la cachorra, nunca se le pasaría por la mente a esta dañarla mortalmente! –Explico Irasue pero un gruñido de Sesshomaru la alerto nuevamente.

-¡Ni tampoco dañarla de ninguna forma! ¡Esta quiere y respeta a tu compañera! –Afirmo nuevamente.

Nadie dijo nada mas, no hubo contestaciones ni gruñidos amenazantes, Kagome pudo respirar más tranquila. –Bien… Madre promete no volver a tratar de matarme y tu Sessh prometes no volver a echarla del palacio... ¿Está bien? –Dijo la azabache, mirando a ambos, Irasue asintió de forma orgullosa y Sesshomaru con una última mirada fría se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

-Supongo que eso significa que si. –Dijo Kagome al ver salir a Sesshomaru lejos de ahí.

-Mi cachorro es muy orgulloso ¡Es todo por culpa de Toga! ¡Él le contagio ese horrible carácter! –Dijo molesta Irasue mientras la azabache sonreía negando para sí misma.

…..**********…..

-¡¿Entonces lo que me está diciendo es que casi cometo un asesinato en masa de youkais?! –Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar en que estabas pensando en ese momento? –Irasue había vuelto a su modalidad parsimonia.

Kagome recordó los sentimientos exactos que le invadieron esa noche. –Estaba… yo estaba… renegando de mi destino.

Irasue la miro comprensiva y asintió. –¿Cual fue el mensaje que te dejaron cuando estuviste en trance?

-Dijeron que debía amar y tener menos miedo… bueno casi, casi me dijeron que tenía más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. –Explico con algo de molestia, ella no sentía que fuera una cobarde.

-Bien, eso nos da algunos indicios. ¿Algo más? –Pregunto de forma analítica.

-Pues sí, me dieron una profecía absurda. –Contesto recelosa.

-¿Que profecía? –Pregunto Irasue inquieta.

Kagome volvió a pensar en ello, el recuerdo del trance se iba llenando de bruma conforme pasaba el tiempo, tratando de recordar lo mejor posible lo que significaba la profecía, hablo. –Una noche sin luna alguien atravesara mi corazón, debo mirarlo a los ojos y aceptarlo y todo acabara… algo así. –Dijo con un suspiro vacio.

Cuando la azabache fijo su rostro en Irasue que se había quedado en un tormentoso silencio, noto que esta sabía algo, sus facciones antes relajadas se hallaban con cierto aire a incertidumbre y un conocimiento sobre algo que no pudo saber a ciencia cierta si era grande o pequeño, eso le aclaro más las cosas, al parecer la profecía no tenía nada de absurda y ya empezaba a temer que no tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Naraku va a atravesar mi corazón y probablemente yo lo absorba como lo hizo Midoriko y todo acabe al fin. –Dijo la azabache como si fuera su última sentencia.

-No lo creo. –Dijo Irasue sin mirarla aun, pérdida en alguna parte de su mente, probablemente recordando aquello que silenciosamente se negaba a compartir con ella.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Kagome.

-Porque si eso volviera a ocurrir todo sería como antes, la shikon no tama volvería a convertirse en una joya, y renacería. La profecía decía que todo terminaría, eso implicaría que la joya no se materializaría y que el mal se destruiría. –Explico Irasue.

-¿Entonces como? –Pregunto la azabache.

-Yo no… no estoy segura… yo debo ir al palacio de la luna, debo meditar. –Dijo Irasue pensativa y dudosa, la azabache ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado a aquella demonesa tan segura de sí misma dudando de esa forma, siempre pensó que Irasue tenía el completo dominio sobre todo, y ahora aquella actitud solo aumentaban sus nervios por su futuro incierto.

Antes de que ambas pudieran recomponerse y cambiar de tema, sintieron nuevamente la interrupción de alguien abriendo las puertas de par en par, su típico gesto molesto e irritado no paso desapercibido para ambas, Kagome se sintió descubierta a pesar de que en sus planes estaba contarle todo a su pareja, no pudo mantener su mirada fija y desviando su mirada hacia Jaken que estaba a tan solo un metro detrás de Sesshomaru, absorto y preocupado por la conversación que por supuesto habían logrado escuchar entre ambas.

No sabía como había ocurrido, pero Sesshomaru había logrado pasar desapercibido su youki igual a Jaken.

-Quiero que me digan todo lo que me han estado ocultando hasta ahora. –Dijo con voz de mando.

…**********…

La larga y tortuosa conversación había durado por varias horas, y si, había sido una tortura, puesto que los afilados ojos ámbar se empecinaban en mirarla con rabia desde que ella había comentado la misión delegada de Tsukuyomi y su destino incierto.

Al parecer Sesshomaru, no toleraban ni un poco la idea de separarse de ella o dejarla estar por su propia cuenta al menos en dos décadas, o eso es lo que había comentado Irasue indirectamente. Ella misma se encargo de decirle todo a Sesshomaru acerca de la misión de encontrar a Naraku, y que si no lo hacía, el destino mismo se encargaría de ponerla frente a él, pero este había gruñido había destruido casi un ala entera del palacio de pura rabia, porque si, definitivamente había escuchado su conversación con Irasue, y la palabra _"Atravesar corazón… y final"_ no le habían gustado, por un momento creyó que este la encerraría en algún lugar para que no le pasara nada, pero después del largo tiempo de discusión con su madre, había concluido con que el mismo se encargaría de destruir a la inminente amenaza que venía por ella y que no quería y es mas exigía que no se metiera en medio.

Había replicado, renegado, explicado, vuelto a replicar, y quedado frustrada ante la poca tolerancia que al había tenido hacia sus explicaciones acerca del asunto. Había dicho _"después del emparejamiento_ " y ahora una semana después, mientras recorría aquel jardín con la pequeña cascada, vigilada muy de cerca por Jaken que se empecinaba en aparentar que no lo hacía y Hotaru que caminaba quedamente unos metros más atrás, y además rodeada de un intenso youki de varios guardias que mas que relajarla la molestaban, se hallaba suspirando tal vez por veinteava vez esa mañana.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru! –Gruño para sí misma muy quedamente, pero sintió en la fluctuación de las auras que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por más personas de la que le gustaría, aunque en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Y ahora más que nunca sentía la soledad arraigarse en su interior, Sesshomaru no le hablaba y menos la visitaba desde ese día, y cuando ella a tientas forzaba un encuentro lo mas casual posible, lo máximo que había hecho él era mirarla fijamente con esos ojos acusadores para luego volver a irse pensativo, estaba deprimida debía admitirlo, pero debía ser cuidadosa con su reiki, así que las largas horas de meditación y caminata que se daba para su autocontrol eran lo único que podían relajarla aunque sea un poco.

Irasue había desaparecido tan rápido como la charla con Sesshomaru hubiera acabado, nadie le dijo nada, pero cuando lo noto al día siguiente esta se había ido sin más.

Apoyo sus brazos en la baranda de madera de aquel pequeño puente y perdió su mirada en el estanque en donde nadaban tranquilamente un par de peces Koi, por un momento pensó en las veces que había saltado de felicidad al ver un riachuelo en sus viajes con sus amigos y entre ella y Sango se entretenían en sus largos baños vigilando que la mirada libidinosa de Miroku no se acercara. Sonrió amargamente ante el recuerdo.

Al instante sintió la picadura molesta en su cuello y casi por instinto su mano había bajado hasta el cuello y de un manotazo tenia a la diminuta alimaña entre sus manos, que apenas lograba moverse por el zarpazo que esta le había dado, parecía envenenado y desvalido el pobrecito. –¿Pulga Mioga? –Pregunto aun sorprendida por encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Por dios niña, que clase de sangre tienes? ¡Casi me achicharra la lengua! –Se quejo la anciana pulga, aun mareada.

-¿Que hace aquí? –Pregunto desconcertada, notando que la pulga en su mano estuvo a punto de ser purificada por su sangre.

-No sé cómo me conoces niña, pero mi amo Inuyasha me ha mandado a ver si estas a salvo, dice que su hermano el señor Sesshomaru te tenia secuestrada, por supuesto no le creí, pero viéndote de cerca ya entiendo porque… el señor Sesshomaru cayo redondito por tu carita ¿no niña? –Pregunto de forma divertida.

Kagome sonrió un poco. –No estoy secuestrada… bueno… no, no estoy secuestrada. –Corroboro un poco perdida en sus palabras mientras reía nuevamente ante su torpeza. –Soy la pareja de Sesshomaru. –Confirmo.

-Eso lo sé mi señora, se nota a leguas de distancia, es mas en estos momentos mi instinto me dice que me aleje rápidamente de usted, pero tengo una misión. –Dijo la pulga mientras miraba de lado en lado para no ser descubierto.

-¿Y dime pulga Mioga, como está Inuyasha? –Pregunto en un susurro ella casi escondiendo a la pulga de los ojos de Jaken que parecía haberse dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

-El amo está muy lastimado, pero se recuperara en unos días. –Hablo Mioga.

-¡¿Lastimado?! ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuando!? –Pregunto la azabache preocupada por su amigo, notando que sus palabras habían sonado más fuertes de lo normal.

-¡Ama! ¡¿Con quién habla ama?! –La voz de Jaken resonó tras ella, Kagome encerró a la pulga Mioga en un puño apenas cerrado para no aplastarlo y volteo hacia el Kappa que parecía escudriñarla detenida y muy sospechosamente.

-Con migo misma Jaken. –Respondió Kagome de forma cortante.

-Mi amo dijo…

-¡No me importa lo que dijo tu amo! ¿¡Acaso ahora tengo prohibido hablar con migo misma en voz alta!? –Pregunto de forma mordaz y el Kappa palideció un poco y negó con la cabeza para luego retirarse metros más atrás, la azabache miro en dirección a Hotaru que también parecía haberse dado cuenta que ella no hablaba sola, pero a diferencia de Jaken esta no parecía querer advertirle nada.

Kagome volteo y siguió caminando, adentrándose más entre los árboles frutales, cubriéndose entre ellos al pasar.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha está herido? –Pregunto quedamente.

-Estaba investigando una horda de youkais que se había creado de forma muy espontanea en las fronteras. –Dijo a su vez muy despacio Mioga.

" _Necesita a colmillo_ …" pensó Kagome preocupada. –Pulga Mioga, necesito que le dé un mensaje a Inuyasha de mi parte. –La pulga asintió al instante, parecía sorprendido de cómo ella siendo humana había enfrentado y logrado callar a Jaken y además ofender de forma tan abierta a Sesshomaru.

-Mañana será mi emparejamiento, tengo unas horas a solas en medio del evento, en donde tendré que pasar algunos rituales antes de ver a Sesshomaru… quiero que le digas a Inuyasha que venga hasta aquí y que me espere afuera del campo de protección que cubre el palacio. –Susurro tan suavemente que dudaba que incluso Jaken pudiera escuchar, aunque si noto el aura de Hotaru alterarse brevemente, ella lo sabía, pero hablaría con ella después.

La expresión de Mioga parecía temerosa. –Si el señor Sesshomaru se entera…

-Lo sé, pero con suerte no lo hará y si lo hace… es su hermano después de todo. –Dijo Kagome también algo nerviosa.

La pulga asintió y desapareció de su vista saltando y ocultándose al instante.

Kagome se apoyo en uno de los arboles mientras pensaba seriamente como pasar desapercibida unas horas sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta, algo en su interior le decía que colmillo de acero debía hacer acto de presencia y que Inuyasha debería estar preparado porque algo realmente malo estaba por suceder muy pronto, y según había notado Sesshomaru no tenía en su poder a colmillo explosivo tampoco, las espadas colmillos eran importantes algo se lo decía y si se tenía que arriesgar un poco por conseguirlas no le importaría.

-Mi señora… eso que está planeando… -La voz suave y preocupada de Hotaru la hicieron erguirse en su lugar y mirar a la pequeña neko.

-¿Me ayudaras Hotaru? –Pregunto mirando fijamente a la youkai.

-Siempre. –Contesto la neko y Kagome sonrió.

El aura cambio con fuerza, y Jaken vino corriendo a su lado parándose en forma protectora delante de ella y mirando de lado a lado. –¡Deberías hacer bien tu trabajo Hotaru! –Le riño Jaken a Hotaru y esta gruño.

-My Lady los señores cardinales están aquí. –Comento Hotaru.

-Lo sé, puedo sentirlos. –Contesto Kagome dirigiéndose al ala central en donde se recibirían a los invitados.

-El amo Sesshomaru, ordeno que no saliera de esta ala. –Exclamo Jaken algo indignado pero respetuoso.

-Debo recibir a mis invitados, después de todo es mi emparejamiento del que hablamos. –Contesto Kagome mirando a Jaken con seriedad y al ver que este no decía nada camino hacia los youki que se hacían sentir con más hostilidad de la normal, mientras Jaken atrás de ella refunfuñaba cosas como que su amo lo mataría o pronto seria Kappa muerto.

Por primera vez agradecía que Irasue le haya obligado a ponerse aquellos junihitoes tan elaborados, después de todo ahora se sentía más acostumbrada a utilizarlos y sería lo más adecuado para dar la cara a un grupo de youkais que siempre infravaloraban a la raza humana, siguió el youki de Sesshomaru que se encontraba junto a los youkis desconocidos y el del impertinente de Ryoukuroi.

Cuando se deslizo a través de las puertas que daban al salón principal, su sonrisa se ensancho con verdadera sinceridad, al ver a su viejo amigo, parado como si nada hubiera cambiado.

" _Koga…"_ pensó animada de verlo allí, aunque algo diferente, su porte serio y receloso con todos no parecía tan normal en él, era más bien su actitud soberbia y altanera la que más lo caracterizaba anteriormente, pero este pareció resentido y molesto cuando la miro, parecía albergar un gran odio por ella y aun no la conocía, al menos el no.

Camino hacia ellos, y miro a cada Lord, desde a Sesshomaru que parecía igual de molesto que Koga, Ryukuroi que parecía divertido, hasta un alto Kitsune Youkai de cabello castaño claro y ojos aguamarina que brillaban con un gesto juguetón, parecía ser el menor de todos.

Dio una pasada a la comitiva que acompañaba por detrás a los lores y no pudo evitar perder su mirada en una figura cubierta por completo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza inexplicable y su cuerpo parecía temblar por sí solo, aquella figura que no se podía ver su rostro la miraba tan intensamente como ella misma, dio un paso atrás y recompuso el rostro, sonrió nuevamente a los lores aunque sus palpitaciones las escuchaba tan alto como tambores en sus oídos, y al parecer no paso desapercibida por los demás.

-¿Pasa algo My Lady? –Pregunto aquel Kitsune y noto como Koga ahora sonreía con satisfacción ante su perturbado semblante.

 **CONTINUARA… CHA, CHA, CHA, CHAM! Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes…**

 **Este fue mi tercer capítulo hoy, como prometí. En un futuro, estoy pensando en darles algún capitulo extra o un capitulo regalo para alguno de los seguidores (es mi tradición) ya les iré hablando de ello en los capítulos siguientes.**

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 19**

Kagome miro aun con su sonrisa fingida a los lores, aunque no creyó engañar a ninguno y menos a Sesshomaru que parecía taladrarla con la mirada desde su posición.

-No me pasa nada, más que la emoción de tenerlos presentes para mi emparejamiento. –Se excuso ella con una voz firme y decidida, aunque en pequeños momentos desviaba su vista hasta la presencia encapuchada que se había mantenido quieta en su sitio.

Sesshomaru camino en dirección a ella y con una mano apoyada en su espalda baja le dio a entender que se había dado cuenta que algo le estaba pasando. –Mis sirvientes les mostraran sus habitaciones. –Dijo Sesshomaru de forma hosca, dirigiendo su mirada a varios youkais machos y hembras que se acercaban en dirección de ellos, dando primeramente una reverencia a ellos como señores del Oeste y luego a los otros lores.

-Encárguense de todo. –Ordeno Sesshomaru y los sirvientes asintieron desplegándose para guiar tanto a los lores como a sus respectivas comitivas hacia sus dormitorios.

Kagome observo el repliegue de youkais que caminaban airados y expectantes ante cualquier cosa que les parecia suntuoso o simplemente llamara su atención, todos a excepción de la manada de Okamis que eran solamente machos y miraban todo como si cualquier amenaza se les fuera a cruzar frente a ellos.

Algunos Okamis del Norte la vieron de reojo mientras abandonaban el salón, y solo pudo ver hostilidad plena hacia ella, entendía que era de esperarse puesto que su nombre cargaba con la responsabilidad de la invasión del Norte.

Evadiendo la culpa que sentía por lo acontecido, fijo su vista en el personaje desconocido que caminaba entre el barullo de la comitiva, noto como este se encaminaba junto a los que venían con el Lord Kitsune y se perdía en la distancia, camino sin darse cuenta hasta donde se perdía pero una mano llena de garras la retuvo cuando dio apenas dos pasos.

-¿Que te sucede? –Le pregunto con tono demandante, en sus ojos ámbar brillaba la curiosidad y la evidente molestia.

No supo que responder, su cerebro se había desconcertado, como explicarle que aquella presencia parecía ser un imán que le atraía inconscientemente, aunque pensándolo más detenidamente, seguramente se ganaría una terrible bronca si las palabras _"persona… y atracción"_ venían en la misma frase, pero no era como parecía, era una atracción diferente, una que daba un inminente mal augurio, pero que por algún motivo sentía que debía descubrir.

-Me pareció ver a alguien conocido. –Respondió algo nerviosa.

El peliplata frunció el ceño con rabia evidente y fijo su vista en el pasillo donde se habían perdido los youkais. –¿Conoces a alguien de ahí? –Pregunto fríamente.

-Ah… tal vez. –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido de molestia. –¿Quien? –Pregunto con un tono serio pero que no ocultaba la molestia que le producía saber que alguien había llamado la atención de Kagome y peor que esta parecía conocerlo.

-¿Cuándo volverá madre? –Pregunto ella cambiando de tema improvisadamente. –Es que no sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer mañana y…

-¿Me dirás quien o debo forzarte a hacerlo? –Su voz fría salía con más rabia.

Kagome suspiro resignada. –Conozco al Lord del Norte. –Respondió subiendo su mirada hasta Sesshomaru para ver su reacción. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, este no tenía buena cara, parecía querer gritarle pero se contenía apenas, sus ojos ámbar ahora tenían un ligero resplandor rojizo, que mostraba claramente que Yakko no estaba nada feliz. _"¡Por kami! ¡Qué posesivo!"_ ya no sabía si había sido correcto decirle que conocía a Koga en vez de explicarle sobre la persona desconocida.

-El del Norte no parecía conocerte. –Dijo con molestia.

-Es cierto, no me conoce aquí, pero en otro tiempo éramos cercanos. –Respondió ella.

-¡¿Cercanos?! –Pregunto acercándose un poco más a ella. –¿Que tan cercanos? ¿Cómo este está ahora con tigo? –Pregunto invadiendo el espacio personal de Kagome y acercándose hasta que la piel cubierta de telas se rozaba y aun así se sentía cada respiración y cada latido de sus corazones.

Kagome tembló y la marca le ardió. –No… no esa… esa clase de cercanía. –Respondió ella mirando el pecho de Sesshomaru subir y bajar con prisa, estaba hipnotizada con el movimiento, deseaba mirarlo pero sabía que se perdería en sus ojos.

-¿Qué clase de cercanía entonces? –Pregunto él posando uno de sus brazos en su cintura con fuerza elevándola del piso y acercándola hasta quedar a la altura de su cuello, donde aspiro con fuerza y deleite.

La azabache ardía completamente, las ropas le estorbaban y le quemaban, se sentía ligeramente mareada y obnubilada por la presencia del inuyoukai.

-Respóndeme. –Exigió él pasando la lengua por el blanco cuello de ella, donde sentía su pulso correr acelerado y sintiéndose satisfecho con ello.

Ella tomo aire con fuerza y abrió sus ojos apenas y se encontró con el oro líquido frente a ella, a escasos centímetros.

-Cercanía de amigos. –Susurro ella y noto como este le miraba los labios.

-Las hembras con pareja no tienen amigos. –Respondió él acercándose a ella y pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de la azabache.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido ansioso y recordando lo que este le había dicho respondió. –Sí que tenemos, de hecho yo... –La boca del inu la callo al instante, invadiéndola y besándola con frenesí, ella correspondió con vehemencia y abriendo los labios lo dejo ingresar, era caliente, salvaje y voraz, no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, su otra mano la tomo por la parte posterior del cuello acercándola más hacia él, ella se agarro con fuerza de la ropa y la estrujo entre sus manos cuando la respiración comenzó a escasear.

Él lo noto y fue bajando el ritmo, terminando con una mordida delicada en el labio superior de ella, que ya de por si estaba hinchado por la brusquedad del beso.

-Esta actividad es muy satisfactoria. –Comento él volviendo su rostro al cuello y posándolo ahí de forma relajante.

-¿Te refieres al beso? –Pregunto ella divertida.

El alzo su rostro nuevamente y la miro de forma intensa. –Hm. –Contesto y ella sonrió con más ganas.

-¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres muy poco hablador? –Pregunto ella aun en sus brazos.

-Tú hablas por los dos, cachorra. –Respondió y ella rio con ganas.

-Te prometo que en el futuro seré mucho mas habladora y querré que alguien me responda, así que espero no te moleste que tenga amigos. –Sonrió ella.

-Este puede aprender a hablar más. –Respondió Yakko presente con un aura molesta y ella volvió a reír.

-Los amigos no son malos Sesshomaru, incluso mis amigos pueden ser tus amigos. –Respondió ella.

El pareció pensarlo un poco, como si estuviera resolviendo un ejercicio matemático muy complicado.

-Este te quiere solo para él. –Respondió de forma recelosa y algo amenazante.

-Pero esta. –Dijo ella posando su mano en su propio corazón. –Esta sería feliz si este… -Toco el pecho del inu. –Aceptara a los amigos de esta. –Pidió con una mirada dulce y risueña.

-Este lo pensara. –Respondió después de unos largos segundos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo aprovechando su posición más cerca de él. –Te lo agradezco mucho. –Contesto ella sintiendo como nuevamente el rostro del peliplata reposaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

Kagome sintió el aura de Jaken y Hotaru acercarse y separándose del abrazo logro que este la bajara con fastidio por la interrupción.

-Amo, ya se ha situado en sus respectivas habitaciones a los Lores cardinales, y sus comitivas. –Hablo el Kappa.

Sesshomaru asintió. –Encárgate de la cena. –Contesto el peliplata y Jaken se puso rígido y acepto con firmeza, como si este le hubiera delegado una misión de vida o muerte.

Kagome noto la mirada de Hotaru, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella de lo que la pequeña neko había escuchado cuando hablaba con la pulga Mioga.

-Sessh, creo que debo irme, necesito prepararme para el emparejamiento, y ahora que no esta madre, debo esforzarme aun mas. –Dijo ella.

El asintió sin ningún problema y ella salió de la sala acompañada de Hotaru que la seguía desde un metro atrás.

…..********….

-Hotaru ¿puedes escucharme por favor? –Pidió Kagome, mientras veía como la neko caminaba de un lado a otro alistando las prendas que usaría al día siguiente.

-Lo siento My Lady, pero sus vestimentas deben estar preparadas para mañana. –Contesto la youkai mientras doblaba cada prenda de forma muy delicada.

-Entiendo que no desees ayudarme con mi objetivo, no te culpo y te entiendo. –Hablo Kagome notando como Hotaru se detenía en su labor y se volteaba a mirarla con un tono sonrosado en su rostro.

-No es eso mi señora, lo que pasa es que si el señor se entera lo que usted planea hacer… se enojara mucho, temo que salga lastimada. –Contesto la neko.

-No te preocupes por mí, además entre mis planes no está que Sesshomaru se entere de mi salida, solo serán unas horas, necesito hacer algo importante. –La neko asintió.

-La ayudare entonces. –Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Planeando algo peligroso sin mí, cachorra? –La voz femenina y elegante de Irasue inundo la habitación y Kagome casi salta de su sitio cuando la vio ingresar.

-¡Por kami! ¡Pensé que no la vería más! ¿¡Por que se fue!? ¡¿Por qué no dejo ningún mensaje?! –Recrimino la azabache, levantándose de su sitio y caminando hasta Irasue para quedar frente a ella.

-¡Ho! Pero que dulce bienvenida. –Rio la ambarina. –¿Mi hermosa hija me extraño? ¿Dime, le has hecho la vida imposible a mi hijo en mi ausencia? –Pregunto curiosa, Kagome afirmo con la cabeza de forma juguetona y la ambarina rio con ganas. –Bien hecho. –Dijo adentrándose más en la habitación y sentándose en uno de los cojines.

Hotaru se levanto al instante. –Iré por un poco de té, permiso. –Dijo la neko, saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien dime todo lo que está pasando por esa traviesa cabeza tuya. –Dijo Irasue mientras veía como Kagome apretaba con fuerza los labios casi segura de que la inundaría de preguntas.

-¡¿Por qué se fue?! –Pregunto al momento en el que esta le dio su permiso.

-Tenía que meditar en el palacio de la luna, es el mejor lugar para hacer conexión con los dioses. –Contesto.

-¡¿Que descubrió?! –Pregunto nuevamente ansiosa.

-No mucho. –Respondió. –No pude ver nada, el futuro está muy borroso… aunque me pareció ver… ¿Te has enfurecido en el tiempo en el que no he estado? ¿Has sentido que has perdido el control? –Pregunto la ambarina.

-No. –Respondió Kagome.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Hotaru hablo detrás de la puerta informando que estaba ahí e ingresando segundos después con una charola con vasos de porcelana blancos con ramas y flores de cerezo pintados en ellos y una tetera del mismo color, la coloco en la pequeña mesa caoba frente a ellas y se retiro con una reverencia.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada? estuve muy preocupada por su partida tan repentina. –Dijo Kagome con un tono resentido.

Irasue sonrió. –Quería ponerte a prueba.

Kagome refunfuño para sí misma y la miro con un gesto de intriga.

-Se que te has dado cuenta de mis constantes y por supuesto muy acertadas interrupciones que hago entre tú y mi hijo. –Dijo tomando con una mano la pequeña taza de té humeante y bebiendo de ella.

-Lo he notado. –Contesto ella.

La ambarina rio con gracia al ver el color rosa en las mejillas de Kagome. –En esa entonces no podía permitir que avanzaran más de la cuenta, no estabas preparada. Pero no te preocupes, no hace falta que me agradezcas la intrusión, es mi deber y mi obligación. –Dijo de forma solemne.

-¡Yo no dije nada! –Se quejo Kagome e Irasue la miro divertida.

-Puesto que faltaba poco para tu emparejamiento, quería saber si podrías con la carga inestable de youki de Sesshmaru, pero al parecer lo has hecho maravillosamente, no pareces inestable y sigues siendo virgen. –Celebro Irasue y Kagome perdió su vista en un punto blanco lejos de ahí de la vergüenza que le daba hablar de aquello con su suegra.

-No sientas vergüenza de hablar de aquello, es mas yo podría darte una interesante clase sobre lo que pasara mañana después del emparejamiento, porque será una noche muy, pero muy larga. –Sonrió Irasue.

-Deje de decir eso por favor, sé todo lo necesario. –Respondió Kagome al instante.

-Oh… ¿y se puede saber cómo? –Pregunto de forma curiosa y juguetona Irasue.

-Eso es… pues es… porque yo… yo… solo lo sé… ¡en mi mundo existían clases de eso! –Respondió la azabache.

La cara de diversión de Irasue no podía ser mayor. –¿Clases de eso? –Pregunto atenta.

-¡No de eso! ¡Si no de lo otro! –Respondió la azabache con el rostro encendido. –¡Me refiero a teoría, todo teoría!

-Oh… -Soltó una jocosa carcajada. –¿Pero haya también dan clases "de eso" con un inuyoukai? –Pregunto maliciosa.

-Pues… no. –Respondió la azabache y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez debió estar muy confiada y no sabía lo que le esperaba realmente la noche siguiente, los nervios empezaron a crecer terriblemente. _"Oh no… no, no, no… ¿¡y que pasa si muero en el proceso!?"_ Pensó algo consternada. _"Sesshomaru es grande, alto y muy fuerte ¿Y si… me hace papilla?" "…Entonces sería una papilla dichosa"_ Se dijo por ultimo.

-¿Estas nerviosa cachorra? –Pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada la ambarina.

" _¡Imposible, si la mamá de Inuyasha pudo, yo también!"_

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió ella un poco acalorada.

Irasue volvió a reír con ganas. –Entonces supongo que no necesitaras mi consejo sobre "eso". –Dijo intentando levantarse y siendo retenida al instante por la mano de la azabache.

-Lo sabía. –Sonrió Irasue sintiéndose importante y sentándose nuevamente de forma airada. –Bien, lo primero que necesitas saber es que te dolerá y peor a ti, porque eres ningen. –Hablo Irasue.

" _A todos les duele la primera vez"_ se consoló, no podía hacer nada contra eso.

-Te morderá, se que ya tienes una marca, pero tratara de reafirmarla ¿y ya tienes una idea de lo que duele verdad? Aunque será un tanto diferente, pero eso te dejare que lo descubras por tu cuenta. –Afirmo Irasue, fijando su vista en la marca cicatrizada.

Kagome recordó y un ligero temblor le paso por la columna, si dolía, dolía mucho, y ella se desmayo dos veces por ello, esperaba que no le suceda lo mismo otra vez.

-Tratara de someterte, es una especie de juego, no te asustes si es un poco mas brusco de lo normal. –Dijo Irasue rememorando su propio pasado seguramente con Touga.

-¿Puedo hacerle frente? Es decir… si no me gusta y quiero enfrentarlo –Pregunto ella.

-Tus instintos… o bueno tu lo harás de forma espontanea, conociendo tu carácter no te gustara jugar con Yakko, las bestias de los inus son más salvajes, aunque nunca te lastimaría de gravedad, espero. –Comento Irasue de forma divertida.

Kagome trago con dificultad y dejo su taza de té vacía en la mesita.

-¿Cuánto pueden… durar… eh… los inus? –La pregunta le parecía adecuada pero muy vergonzosa.

Irasue se puso a pensar por un instante. –Depende de cada uno, pero supongo que para los inus seria normal aparearse la noche entera o incluso más. –Se encogió de hombros y Kagome se puso más nerviosa.

-Ahora es tu turno cachorra ¿me contaras aquello que estas planeando? –Pregunto Irasue.

Kagome palideció ¿acaso sería correcto confesarle a tu suegra que horas antes de la boda te encontraras con otro macho que no sea su hijo? Y lo peor de todo, a escondidas y con el repudiado medio hermano de este.

-¿Te encontraras con el cachorro hanyou de Touga? –Pregunto Irasue con seriedad y la azabache abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que contestar, hasta que al final asintió resignada y avergonzada.

-Me parece bien. –Hablo Irasue.

Kagome miro directamente a Irasue. –Pensé que usted…

-¿Que odiaba al cachorro hanyou? –Pregunto con una leve sonrisa Irasue. –Tendría motivos, pero no, nunca lo odie, pero no cumplí mi palabra, Touga me encargo a su cachorro pero yo decidí hacerme la ciega.

Kagome no contesto, bajo la cabeza, no podía decirle que lo que hizo estuvo mal, puesto que su compañero se había ido con otra hembra, mujer en todo caso, pero tampoco podía negar que Inuyasha sufrió mucho en su infancia, ella no daría su opinión en ese asunto, las cosas sucedieron así y ella siempre querría a su madre política y a su amigo del alma.

Irasue perdió su vista en un punto lejano. -Entiendo a Touga, debió sentirse solo porque su compañera se encontraba confinada en el palacio de la luna, donde los machos no estaban permitidos, yo misma puse por encima de mi pareja y mi cachorro mi obligación como dama de la luna. Pero no hubo día en que no sufriera la tortura de su lejanía, el debió sentir lo mismo y por eso marco a la ningen, sé que no debió menguar todo su dolor, pero seguro fue menos… yo le insistí en que lo hiciera, no quería ver a mi pareja sufrir, pero lo odie por haberlo hecho, por haberme escuchado, por no haberse negado y conformado con verme poco tiempo cada muchos años. –La sonrisa de Irasue se torno amarga y triste. –Al final lo perdone, vi su muerte antes de que sucediera, le advertí, pero él me dijo que era algo que tenía que hacer, lo acepte con el dolor de mi alma y antes de partir me pidió aquel favor, me dijo que ellos no tenían la culpa, resguarde a su concubina y a su cachorro y no los volví a ver mas después de eso, aunque debes en cuando buscaba al hanyou en mi meditación, sabía que la ningen había muerto y estaba solo y aun así postergue el encuentro, me decía a mi misma que iría y resguardaría al cachorro bajo mi ala, pero el tiempo fue pasando y nunca lo hice.

Kagome no pudo evitarlo, sentía las lagrimas saladas rodar por su rostro, se las limpio al instante para no llamar la atención del olfato prodigioso de Sesshomaru.

-No te sientas mal por lo que te he contado. –Sonrió Irasue.

-Ahora hablemos de cómo y porque deseas ver al hanyou.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, ya sea corto o largo estaré contenta de recibirlos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 20**

-Ahora hablemos de cómo y porque deseas ver al hanyou.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra como si las palabras sobraran, Kagome sabía que podía confiar en la ambarina, no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla en aquel encuentro, que seguro causaría la inminente ira de Sesshomaru.

-Tessaiga. –Hablo Kagome.

Irasue asintió casi al instante. –Me lo imaginaba, ya va siendo hora de que el cachorro hanyou la herede. Aunque lamento no saber donde se encuentra dicha katana, Touga nunca me lo dijo, solo me hablo de Tenseiga para que me encargara de que Sesshomaru la hallara, hubieras visto la cara de mi cachorro cuando encontró la katana sagrada, se la tiro en la cara al pequeño kappa que siempre lo acompañaba. –Rio Irasue.

-Le insistí en que al menos la guardara, pero ese cachorro terco lo usaba como vara para golpear al pobre kappa siempre que podía, hasta que se harto y la dejo en una de las bodegas del palacio. –Volvió a reír con un poco mas de ganas.

Kagome sonrió imaginando la reacción de Sesshomaru _"si definitivamente era el estilo de Sesshamaru… él era un "S" un sadomasoquista de primera"_

-Yo sé donde esta Tessaiga y quiero ayudar a Inuyasha a encontrarla, cuando la katana este en sus manos creo que el peso que me está molestando se irá poco a poco, además el curso de las cosas debe seguir, y para que Sesshomaru descubra algo importante, debe aparecer Tessaiga y también Tenseiga.

-Me sorprendes cachorra, te has vuelto más capaz para manejar tu intuición, definitivamente la unión que tienes con Tsukuyomi te está favoreciendo en las premoniciones, digna descendiente de kamis. –Sonrió Irasue.

Kagome se ruborizo. –No es premonición, es mas como que se que es lo que nos depara en el futuro, al menos mas o menos, y aunque estoy forzando el curso de las cosas, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar a que se den por sí mismas. –Contesto Kagome.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces cual es el plan, para desobedecer a mi cachorro! –Hablo Irasue más animada que nunca.

Kagome meneo la cabeza divertida. –El plan es que Sesshomaru no se entere. –Respondió la azabache.

-Oh… que aburrido. –Replico Irasue con gesto dramático.

Kagome sonrió. –¡Bien empecemos con el plan!

…************…..

Cuando kagome estuvo lista para la cena que se llevaría a cabo ese día, camino con paso decidido hacia uno de los salones del palacio, todavía no se ubicaba del todo, pero tenía una ligera idea de a donde se dirigía, aunque nunca se podía confiar lo suficiente en su sentido de la orientación.

Arrastraba tras de sí las pesadas telas de su junihitoe de varias y coloridas capaz con tonalidades claras y primaverales, aunque entre estas sobresaltaba una única capa color rojo intenso, puesto que aun no estaba emparejada oficialmente no podía usar colores fuertes en su vestimenta, pero como la marca estaba en su cuello, resaltando como una prueba de su pertenencia y unión _"informal"_ con su pareja a Irasue le pareció correcto mostrar aquella unión única con el vivaz y espeso rojo sangre.

La azabache iba enmarañada en una red de ideas y pensamientos sobre su unión al día siguiente, además de la preocupación que tenia sobre su pequeña y rápida salida de los campos de protección del palacio para hablar de incógnita con Inuyasha, que en todo su trance no se dio cuenta que pisaba su vestimenta accidentalmente y que la inminente caída con varios kilos de tela llegaría sin poder evitarlo.

Unas manos fuertes y hoscas la sostuvieron de la cintura y lograron estabilizarla, pudo ver unas manos morenas a primera vista y cuando subió su mirada se encontró con las pupilas azules de Koga mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como si ayudarla fuera lo que menos hubiera querido hacer.

-Koga. –Dijo la azabache en voz alta y este pareció sorprendido y ofendido de que ella haya pronunciado su nombre.

-Lady Kagome, debería tener más cuidado. –Contesto él con un tono cortes falso, mientras sus ojos parecían contener una ira inmensa.

-Ahh, gracias por su ayuda Lord Okami. –Contesto Kagome reponiendo su porte serio, aunque en el fondo no podía estar más triste por la reacción de Koga, su amigo, aquel que la había salvado un sinnúmero de veces.

-Digame Lord Koga ¿se dirige a reunirse con los demás? –Pregunto la azabache.

Este afirmo con seriedad. –Queda en la otra ala del palacio. –Contesto algo turbado por el rostro de Kagome que parecía haberse sonrojado y murmuraba cosas que no entendía.

" _¡Maldito sentido de la ubicación! ¡Si solo tuviera un GPS! Al menos un mapa! ¡Le diré a Hotaru que me dibuje un mapa!"_

Kagome había estado balbuceando sus reproches hacia sí misma en un tono bajo, casi inaudible, así que no pensó que Koga le hubiera prestado la suficiente atención, pero ahí estaba él parado mirándola con sus ojos azules intrigados, aunque aun tensos por lo que ella creía era su presencia.

-¿Le molestaría que lo acompañe? Debo admitir que me he perdido y aunque ya me dieron un paseo por el palacio, no entiendo todo este laberinto enorme en el que me metieron. –Dijo Kagome con un tono algo cansado.

Koga pareció mirarla por unos segundos más de lo debido y luego asintió.

Caminaron a paso lento en completo silencio, Kagome miro de reojo a Koga, parecía no haber cambiado ni un poco su físico, aunque era raro no verlo envuelto en sus vestimentas de pieles, traía un kimono masculino de colores oscuros y un hakama de un tono más claro, que le sentaban a decir verdad muy bien, ya no parecía haber esa inmadurez típica de él.

-Yo… lo siento mucho. –Hablo Kagome, interrumpiendo el mortal silencio, ambos se detuvieron, al parecer Koga estaba sorprendido y desconcertado.

-No entien… -Iba a decir él, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Lo que sucedió en el norte, lo que hizo Sesshomaru, no puedo justificarlo pero estaba desesperado y todo por mi culpa, Lord Koga debe saber cómo debe sentirse que uno pierda a su pareja, fue todo mi culpa, si yo no hubiera intentado irme nada de esto hubiera pasado, yo no sabía cuánto caos causaría el alejarme, no comprendía las dimensiones de una unión de parejas, fui solo una ningen ignorante y tonta, y en serio quise volver, porque me arrepentí, pero no pude, no se me lo permitió, fue como estar presa, y aunque lo intente no pude volver, por supuesto eso no me justifica a mi tampoco, así que le pido encarecidamente que me culpe solo a mí. –Kagome camino unos pasos delante de Koga y se dio la vuelta frente a él mirándolo a la cara. –Si va guardar resentimiento por lo que paso, le pido que sea hacia mí, ódieme, y maldígame lo que quiera, yo lo aceptare. –Los ojos de la azabache brillaron con la culpa real, no esperaba que este la perdonara, solo quería liberarse del peso que tenia sobre su alma al saber la situación en la que había puesto al Norte, desvió la mirada a un punto lejos del pasillo rememorando el momento en el que se entero de lo que había sucedido esos años en su ausencia, y tomando un fuerte respiro encaro a Koga, descubriendo la mirada apacible del Okami.

-Aquellos años en los que el Norte fue invadido, no hubo heridos de gravedad, no hubo muertos, solo nuestro orgullo fue desdeñado y ultrajado, déjeme decirle Lady Kagome que si una sola muerte hubiere ocurrido, yo no perdonaría al Oeste nunca. Pero usted, sin pensarlo dejo su orgullo de lado y me pidió perdón con la mayor sensibilidad que hubiera visto jamás, es usted muy valiente y alguien que sin duda será una gran líder.

Koga aun seguía serio, pero su mirada parecía haber soltado un gran peso de encima, ahora parecía mas resuelto y tranquilo, y aunque no parecía aun haber rastros de aquel Okami arrogante y osado, parecía no mirarla con el odio anterior, Kagome le regalo una sonrisa sincera y complacida, estaba más tranquila y se sentía más en paz consigo misma, Koga pareció titubear ante la sonrisa y continuo caminando junto a ella.

-¿Puedo llamarle Koga? –Pregunto ella arriesgándose.

El moreno se detuvo y la dejo avanzar un poco, cuando ella lo noto se dio la vuelta y lo noto nervioso y algo desconcertado.

-Supongo… supongo que puede llamarme así, pero no se lo aconsejaría, Sesshomaru se enojaría con usted y a mí de seguro que me mata. –Sonrió pensativo.

-Está bien, entonces te llamare Koga cuando Sesshomaru no me este viendo y tu también me llamaras Kagome. –Dijo ella.

-¿Porque trata de llevarse bien conmigo? ¿Es por culpa? –Pregunto el viéndola firmemente y esperando con una nueva seriedad instalada en su rostro.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. –Siento que en otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido grandes amigos y como ahora tengo una oportunidad, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. –Contesto Kagome resuelta y encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto algo infantil.

Koga la miro perplejo por unos instantes para luego soltar una carcajada limpia y fresca.

-Me agradas Kagome, lástima que ya tienes pareja. –Dijo con un aire más confiado y coqueto, la azabache suspiro aliviada, hacia mucho que no sentía el aura despreocupada de Koga.

-Una pareja muy temperamental. –Bufo Kagome molesta y divertida.

-Así somos los youkais, cuando se trata de parejas podemos vivir y morir por ellas. Es como si fueran el aire mismo. ¿Alguna vez haz sentido que te falta el aire? –Pregunto él.

Kagome asintió.

-¿Qué se siente entonces? –Pregunto él.

-Desesperación. –Contesto ella.

-Eso es. Ahora que pasaría si de pronto respiras el aire más relajante, más cautivador, más fresco, y de pronto desaparece y no puedes hacerlo más.

-Seria como una muerte infinita.

-Ahora entiendes. –Sonrió él mientras avanzaba nuevamente al lado de ella.

Mantuvieron una conversación tranquila en todo lo que duro llegar al ala central donde se desarrollaría la cena, descubrió para su placer que el antiguo Koga, aquel que era burlesco y resuelto aún seguía ahí, debajo de todas esas capaz de madurez con las que se había recubierto para hacerle frente a los problemas de su clan.

Dos youkais se encontraban parados en las puertas que los dividían del pasillo y el salón, cuando los vieron llegar abrieron las puertas de par en par permitiéndoles la entrada agachando sus cabezas sin atreverse a mirarlos. Kagome levanto el mentón como ya se le había hecho costumbre después de convivir tanto tiempo con Irasue y se encamino con paso decidido hacia adentro seguida apenas por un metro de distancia por Koga que le había dado su espacio, sabiendo claramente que se encontraría con la mirada de Sesshomaru que le prodigaría muerte cuando note quien le estuvo haciendo compañía a su dama en todo el trayecto hasta ahí, lo supo desde antes, pero se arriesgo, si debía ganarse una mirada mortal y una posible amenaza de muerte que así sea, nunca había disfrutado tanto la presencia de una hembra, y la dama del Oeste era sin duda, hermosa e inteligente.

Cuando ella cruzo el umbral Sesshomaru se levanto al instante seguido por los dos lores que se encontraban sentados en uno de los lados de la mesa, Kagome noto el rostro serio y frio de su pareja y supo que después de la cena se ganaría una larga interrogación del porque venía acompañada de un macho que no fuera su pareja, Kagome resoplo en un cansado suspiro molesto y sin importarle nada que su peliplata la este fulminando con la mirada, decidió actuar de la forma más natural y dándose ánimos con la mirada divertida de Irasue se encamino a su lugar, el más cercano a Sesshomaru que precedía la mesa.

-My lady, déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa esta noche. –La halago Lord Ryu.

Ella sonrió de forma automática, mas por modales que por gusto. –Gracias. –Completo ella y miro su plato enfrente de ella ya servido, seguramente por gracia de Sesshomaru que le gustaba ordenarle que comer y en qué cantidades. La mesa en su mayor parte tenia carnes variadas y rojas sin ningún tipo de cocción, y a lo largo de esta se alzaban blancos recipientes de alcohol, que por el fuerte y aromático olor Kagome dedujo que era sake celestial, una especie de alcohol exclusivo de la casa de la luna con una fragancia fresca y dulce sabor con el suficiente potencial como para dejar ebrio a un youkai poderoso después de unas botellas, aunque para ella había sido un viaje a otra dimensión, puesto que en su viaje al pasado, la pequeña Irasue le había hecho probar el dichoso sake, y con tan solo un sorbo la azabache había despertado dos días después con la primera imagen frente a ella de Irasue riendo a carcajadas.

" _Oh si… bendito sake mata neuronas"_ probablemente entraría en un coma inducido si tomaba más de un sorbo y aunque era una locura su cerebro y sus emociones a flor de piel le decían que se llevara la botella a la boca y tomara hasta despertarse de aquí a dos años, la idea del emparejamiento le causaba pánico tanto como ansias.

Cuando la azabache levanto la vista de su plato noto que todos en la mesa la miraban con curiosidad, a excepción del Lord Kitsune que parecía tan divertido y entretenido como si ella estuviera bailando encima de la mesa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y más aun cuando sintió la mano llena de garras de Sesshomaru sobre la de ella que reposaba en su regazo.

Sesshoamru se agacho hacia ella y en un suave tono de voz le hablo. –Tus nervios están tan alterados que todos podemos sentirlos. –Le había dicho en un murmullo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y los ámbares brillaron conocedores, tal vez él ya había notado el porqué de sus nervios.

Kagome recomponiendo sus emociones, tomo un poco de la fruta picada de su plato y se lo llevo a la boca. –Porque me mira así Mi Lord, sé que soy muy hermosa pero debería contenerse. –Hablo ella en voz alta, y el brillo retador de sus ojos aumento haciendo brillar las motas rosas de sus pupilas mientras Sesshomaru volvía la vista a los otros Lores que parecían mirarlos con cautela y diversión.

-Miro lo que es mío. –Contesto él volviendo a centrarse en su cena, escuchando claramente la sonora risa del Lord Kitsune.

-¡Así se habla Sesshomaru! –Dijo con diversión.

Kagome sonrió al Kitsune y a Sesshomaru y desvió su mirada a Koga. –Lord Koga. –Lo llamo y el Okami se atraganto con su comida, y la miro sorprendido.

-Usted es demasiado joven, y ya es un guerrero poderoso y líder de su clan, es admirable. –Dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente. Koga miro a Kagome y luego a Sesshomaru y de nuevo a Kagome porque no pudo sostener la mirada del ambarino.

-Tuve que hacerme cargo de mi manada por cuestiones bélicas, si no fuera así, créame My Lady que sería un cachorro Okami irresponsable. –Dijo él y aunque su voz no había sonada resentida, la tensión se presento en el ambiente.

El Kitsune que estaba sentado al lado de Koga le dio un sonoro golpe en la espalda que rompió la tensión y dejo sorprendidos a Koga y a Kagome pero no al Ryu ni a Sesshomaru. –¡Calmate Okami! No estamos aquí para recordar el pasado, además ya hicimos las paces. –Dijo con ánimos el sonriente Kitsune.

Kagome miro al Kitsune y su agradable intervención, y no pudo evitar recordar a Shippo. –Pienso lo mismo que usted Lord Kitsune, no es bueno vivir en el pasado _"¡Si claro… mira quién habla, la que está viviendo en el pasado!"_ pensó para ella misma. –Me refiero por supuesto, a que amargarse la vida con odio y rencor nunca es bueno, solo te crea una vida miserable, triste y solitaria.

El Kitsune la miro complacido y asintió eufóricamente. –Llámeme Shiro. –Le pidió él.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad, le agradaba Shiro. –Y usted puede llamarme Ka…

Una corriente de youki se deslizo por la mesa e hizo reventar la botella de sake demoniaco que estaba justo frente a Shiro, todos miraron a Sesshomaru incluida Kagome que dejo escapar un poco de reiki de forma inconsciente ante la amenaza.

La pequeña risa que poco a poco fue creciendo llamo nuevamente la atención de todos, que miraron a Irasue que reía cubriéndose con su abanico, Shiro la acompaño en la risa y Koga aunque casi imperceptiblemente sonrió por lo bajo.

Ryu miro a Kagome con una sonrisa ladeada, ella noto la presión de la mirada y se fijo en él. No le había prestado la atención debida desde que habían llegado, pero ahora que lo veía no pudo evitar sentir una extraña curiosidad por aquel brillo en las pupilas verde oliva del dragón, había algo ahí…

….*********…

Después de la cena la azabache se escabullo de la conversación sobre cuestiones diplomáticas entre los lores, y aunque supo que la mirada ámbar la siguió hasta que se perdió lejos de ahí, debía darse un respiro de aquella cena tan movida, alejándose de la presencia de Jaken y Hotaru que parecían haberse dado cuenta de que ella se movilizaba lejos de la presencia de Sesshomaru, seguramente para escoltarla o vigilarla que era prácticamente lo mismo, salió en busca de aire puro y caminando reteniendo todo su poder en una kekkai para que sus guardaespaldas le perdieran el rastro camino por los jardines más alejados del palacio, tenía mucho que pensar y la noche estaba tan fresca y relajante que bañarse un poco con la luz de la luna no le sentaría nada mal.

-Que nervios… -Suspiro para ella misma mientras se frotaba las manos una contra otra y soplaba sobre ellas para calentarlas, el frio parecía incrementar un poco logrando sonrojar sus mejillas pálidas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta sus manos estaban temblando y el aire que soplaba para calentar sus manos salió con un gimoteo extraño. –¡No seas cobarde Kagome! ¡No seas cobarde! –Se dijo así misma mientras se limpiaba las dos lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

De pronto todo el peso de las cosas que tenia encima se hizo más grande, hasta ahora había sido fuerte y había tratado de evitar mirar más atentamente todas las responsabilidades con las que tenía que cargar.

-Está bien… ¡tienes una misión! ¡Una misión muy importante! Tienes que proteger a tus seres queridos… tienes que destruir a Naraku… te vas a emparejar con alguien que amas y… lo dejaras solo cuando la maldita profecía venga y te atraviese el corazón! Perfecto! –Dijo frustrada limpiándose las dos nuevas lágrimas que se empeñaban en escaparse de sus ojos.

Dio un fuerte respiro y dejo escapar el aire con los últimos resquicios de dolor.

" _No quiero morir" "No quiero dejarlo"_

El sonido de un graznido llamo su atención, desvió sus ojos rojos por el llanto hacia el cielo, donde se veía un pequeño cuervo negro volar hacia ella. –Lady Kagome. –La llamo la anciana pulga desde el lomo del ave.

-Anciano Mioga. –Le sonrió vagamente Kagome, mientras veía como el cuervo se posaba en uno de los pilares del pequeño puente frente a ella. La azabache se acerco hasta quedar al frente de la pulga.

-El amo Inuyasha le envió esta nota. –Le indico la pulga mientras deshacía de su cuello un enorme bulto que cargaba tras de sí, en donde se veía un pergamino doblado y atado.

Kagome lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió para leerlo.

" _Oí tu perla averiada._

 _Mañana me pasare por las tierras del maldito de Sesshomaru, espérame al amanecer en el roble que queda justo al este del campo de energía._

 _No te vayas a perder y demás está decir que no le digas nada al maldito."_

-No viera lo difícil que fue para mí amo escribir esa carta, Kaede la niña sacerdotisa casi lo bota de su cabaña al ver cuántos pergaminos había utilizado el pobre amo Inuyasha. –Se excusa la pulga.

Kagome escucho divertida el relato de Mioga, hasta que sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru, muy cerca… demasiado.

-Pulga Mioga… -Dijo ella amedrentada.

-No hace falta que diga mas mi señora, esta pulga se va antes de que el señor Sesshomaru lo desaparezca… soy muy joven para morir. –Dijo antes de emprender vuelo junto al cuervo.

Kagome se acomodo el cabello y limpio cualquier resto de que haya llorado de su rostro, notando que aun tenía el pergamino en sus manos, se asusto porque pudo ver la silueta de Sesshoamru muy cerca de ella, y aunque estaba oscuro sabia que la vista de los youkais era prodigiosa, así que sin perder el tiempo, y sin ninguna otra opción arrojo el pergamino por el pequeño puente, que cayó en el agua.

-Cachorra que haces aquí sin escolta. –La voz seria de Sesshomaru denotaba su molestia por encontrarla sola, y aspirando el aroma cerca de ella, frunció el ceño. –¿Alguien estaba con tigo? –Pregunto él alerta y con un tono hostil.

-Nadie. –Contesto ella, mientras ocultaba sus manos entre las mangas del junihitoe que evidentemente se movían nerviosas.

-¿Lloraste? –Pregunto él acercando su rostro hasta el cuello de ella y subiendo su nariz hasta las mejillas de Kagome que se fueron sonrojando por la cercanía.

-Lloraste. –Afirmo el ambarino tensándose y mirándola fijamente, como si tratara de averiguar todo sobre ella, como si le exigiera que le contara absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Es la emoción. –Dijo ella, aunque sabía que no convencería al peliplata.

-Mientes. –Sentencio él, podía oler sus mentiras.

-Es cierto. –Acepto ella.

-No confías. –Dijo él con tono resentido.

Ella lo miro sintiéndose indefensa, no es que no confiara, es solo que no quería que el sufriera por lo que a ella le pasara.

-Yo confió en ti, es mas pondría mi vida en tus manos. –Dijo ella.

-Entonces dime porque llorabas. –Exigió el nuevamente.

-Es… por todo, tengo miedo por el futuro. –Explico ella, era un resumen de lo que en verdad sentía, muchas cosas la aquejaban pero la base de todo era el miedo.

Antes de que ella pudiera mirarlo para ver en sus ojos lo que él estaba pensando sintió sus brazos rodeándola y levantándola sin ninguna dificultad para hundir su rostro en su cuello como él acostumbraba a hacer. –Mía. –Le susurro cerca del oído y ella se estremeció por el peso de las palabras.

-Mía para siempre. –Volvió a susurrarle, aspirando el aroma a flores silvestres.

Kagome pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y lo rodeo abrazándolo como si tratara de fundirse con él.

-Nada te pasara cachorra, nadie nunca te alejara de mí. –Kagome se separo más de él, y busco su mirada hasta encontrarla, ella asintió con una sonrisa algo triste, pero reponiéndose se acerco a él y lo beso, el peliplata apuro el beso dulce que ella había iniciado y se hundió en su boca acercándola más contra él con su mano detrás de la cabeza azabache.

Ella tembló ante el beso intenso y él se detuvo. –Estas fría. –Le dijo tocando su rostro sonrojado.

-He estado un buen tiempo aquí afuera. –Se explico ella con una sonrisa. –Volvamos adentro. –Le dijo ella y el asintió y dejándola delicadamente pararse sobre sus propios pies, la agarro de la cintura y camino junto a ella hacia dentro del palacio.

A varios metros de ahí camuflado por la noche había alguien que los observaba con una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro.

-¿Cuando podre presentarme frente a ella? –Pregunto alguien desde atrás de la figura.

-Paciencia, tu misión pronto llegara. –Contesto él sin mirar atrás.

-Ella es… -Quiso decir la encapuchada presencia, pero fue interrumpida cuando noto que la mano llena de garras se alzaba de forma dictadora, como si fuera una amenaza, y la presencia se encogió en un gesto sumiso, como si hubiera recordado alguna tortura personal.

-Mañana… mañana será el día. –Dijo con aire victorioso, mientras de sus garras se deslizaba un látigo violeta que saco del agua aquel pergamino que la azabache había dejado caer.

 **CONTINUARA…** **Espero disfruten el capitulo, estaré subiendo el siguiente entre mañana y pasado, como compensación a mi retraso.**

 **Les agradecería que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en dejarme un review, ya sea largo o corto estaré agradecida de que lo hagan.**


	21. Chapter 21

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 21**

El chirriar de la puerta la alerto de la presencia de alguien, ella sabia quien era, puesto que la había sentido acercarse desde hacia varios minutos, una pequeña cabeza de cabellos celestes se abrió paso entre la abertura de las puertas.

-Buenos días. –Hablo Kagome aun a pesar de no sentir que fueran totalmente buenos, estaba nerviosa y estresada.

-Buenos días Kagome sama. –Contesto la neko abriendo aun más las puertas para darle paso a su cuerpo e ingresar a la estancia.

-Pensé que estaría durmiendo. –Comento Hotaru, notando consternada los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de la azabache, que demostraban su falta de sueño.

-Si hubiera podido, créeme que lo hubiera hecho. –Contesto Kagome, levantándose con cansancio, mientras Hotaru prendía la lumbre para iluminar la habitación que aun se mantenía a oscuras igual que el cielo de la madrugada.

-No falta mucho para que amanezca, será mejor apurarnos, la guardia está haciendo su cambio, este es el mejor momento. –Dijo Hotaru temblando brevemente por lo que harían a continuación.

-Lo sé. –Contesto la azabache, mientras se acercaba al pequeño mueble en donde reposaba un recipiente circular, tomando la jarra de agua deposito el liquido en el recipiente y se dispuso a lavarse el rostro para disimular cualquier resquicio de fatiga, al instante la pequeña neko se posicionó a su lado y acercándole una tela blanca la ayudo a secarse.

-Cachorra. –La voz femenina de Irasue llamo la atención de ambas, Hotaru que se había sorprendido tanto por ello dejo caer la jarra de agua causando un estridente sonido en la habitación, mientras Kagome que había sentido a Irasue desde mucho antes, se llevo la mano a la frente al olvidar que Hotaru aun era muy pequeña y que tal vez la presencia casi intacta de Irasue no había sido percibida por sus sentidos.

-Hotaru ¿quieres despertar acaso a todo el palacio? –Pregunto Irasue, mientras deslizaba su majestuosa presencia dentro de la habitación.

-Lo siento tanto. –Se inclino la neko avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, la habitación tiene una kekkai que yo misma levante anoche, es difícil que se escape cualquier ruido, pero… supongo que tal vez debemos estar atentas, puesto que madre abrió la puerta justo antes. –Se cuestiono Kagome, esperando que ciertamente nadie haya percibido nada.

-Mi cachorra, tan perspicaz como siempre. –Sonrió Irasue, mientras depositaba en las manos de Hotaru algunas prendas. –Ponte esto, es la vestimenta oficial de las damas de compañía que me sirven, si te paseas por el palacio con ellas a nadie le parecerá extraño, pero tu presencia ningen y miko es el problema. –Comento Irasue, mientras Kagome ya se iba deshaciendo de su yukata y se colocaba el kimono blanco con ayuda de Hotaru.

-No se preocupe madre, no subestime mis poderes, si yo quiero nadie percibirá mi presencia. –Sentencio la azabache con aire digno, mientras terminaba por colocarse una capa tan blanca como la nieve por sobre la cabeza, cubriendo su cabello azabache largo.

-Bien, estoy lista. –Kagome se cubrió mas el rostro con la capa blanca por sobre el kimono y se acomodo el cinto en donde reposaba una katana que solían utilizar las damas de Irasue para protegerla. –Madre ¿se encargo de Sesshomaru? –Pregunto Kagome.

-Por supuesto. –Sonrió de forma ladina. –No lo deje irse a dormir hasta que no se hubo terminado diez botellas de sake celestial, y el Kitsune del Sur me ayudo complacido. –La sonrisa de Irasue se acrecentó de forma divertida y la miro con un brillo de suficiencia.

Kagome sonrió y asintió agradecida.

-Entonces deséenme suerte. –Pidió Kagome mientras caminaba hacia afuera, noto como Hotaru salto en su sitio, probablemente con las ansias de querer acompañarla hasta el lugar, pero era algo de lo que ya habían hablado, y no era adecuado que la vieran caminar con su propia dama de compañía a pesar de que estuviera disfrazada.

Salió por las puertas con una fuerte kekkai rodeándola como un escudo y camino decidida hacia fuera del ala donde se encontraba su habitación, abrió el pequeño pergamino entre sus manos y siguiendo las instrucciones escritas por Hotaru la pasada noche se encamino más segura de poder llegar sin perderse en el proceso.

Cuando piso la tierra y vio el jardín afuera, noto que los primeros colores se alzaban a lo lejos, apuro el paso y sintió las miradas escrutadoras de varios youkais que hacían guardia afuera, nunca los había visto así que supuso que se desenvolvían solo por fuera del castillo.

Uno de ellos que a su parecer parecía un youkai tigre, con sus cabellos miel atados en una coleta alta, la miraba con sus ojos castaños y una sonrisa coqueta, le hizo una reverencia y ella para no parecer desubicada le respondió con una ligera sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, volviendo a encaminarse con un paso más relajado para no parecer sospechosa.

Cuando hubo pasado tres de los jardines y se alejaba cada vez más de la infraestructura del palacio, sintió una presencia tras ella y su mano instintivamente se poso en la katana. –¿¡Quien anda ahí!? –Exigió saber, mientras volteaba y afilaba la mirada en los alrededores, donde los arboles de sakura desplegaban sus pétalos con el amanecer.

-Déjame decirte Kagome, que tus instintos son excitantes ¿como una ningen puede tener mejor instinto que un youkai? –Pregunto el moreno que descubrió su presencia, apareciendo entre el follaje de los arboles, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Koga, eras tú. –La azabache se relajo y quito su mano de la katana. –¿¡Porque rayos me seguías!? –Pregunto ahora molesta.

-¡Que carácter! Quien lo diría… me agrada. –Sonrió de forma más resuelta el moreno acercándose a ella para mirar su apariencia bañada de blanco.

-Debo aceptar que te queda muy bien cualquier cosa que te pongas… ¿cómo te verías con un traje de pieles? Oh… realmente no debería imaginarlo. –Dijo perdido en sus fantasías personales.

-Veo que has vuelto a ser el mismo… pero eso no quita que desee darte una fabulosa bofetada como la primera vez que nos conocimos. –Dijo con la voz afilada y el pareció no comprender nada.

-Olvídalo. –Dijo al fin ella, al ver la cara de desconcierto del moreno. –Mejor vete, y olvida que me viste. –Pidió ella, agachando aun más su capucha.

-Oh no… si vas a escapar antes del emparejamiento es mi oportunidad, te prometo que yo seré un compañero menos frustrante que Sesshomaru. –Dijo el poniendo su mano en su pecho, como si estuviera jurando lealtad a alguna causa justa.

-¡No estoy escapando! ¡Solo tengo algo que hacer! –Respondió ella algo ofendida y él se rio con ganas.

-Lo sé… lo sé. –Dijo al fin con un suspiro largo. –Pero al menos déjame ser tu cuidador hasta que regresemos al palacio.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y antes de poder explicarle que mejor él se regresara, que eso sería lo mejor, él la interrumpió.

-Prometo no interrumpir, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, solo déjame acompañarte. –Pidió él con un tono más serio.

-Pero…

-Solo déjame hacerlo, o en este mismo momento voy y le digo a Sesshomaru que su pareja se pasea por ahí provocando a youkais por el camino, porque si, vi como le sonreíste al tigre ese. –Lo dijo con cierto tinte de burla, pero sus ojos eran sinceros, en definitiva Koga sería capaz.

-Está bien, pero no puedes decirle esto a nadie, confiare en ti por los viejos tiempos. –Sentencio Kagome, y Koga aun sin comprender del todo las últimas palabras asintió.

Cruzaron dos jardines más, hasta que pudieron llegar al bosque que rodeaba el palacio. –Solo hay que cruzar el bosque. –Se dijo así misma para darse ánimos, mientras Koga fruncía la nariz con algo de repudio.

-¿Que es ese aroma? Huele a… a perro. –Kagome dejo escapar una risa corta, pero al notar que Koga parecía erizarse como si sintiera una amenaza muy cerca, volvió a su seriedad.

-Es increíble que aun en otra línea de tiempo, ustedes dos se repelan tanto. –Comento ella y el volvió a enfocarse en las raras palabras de la azabache.

-Kagome, realmente eres muy hermosa e inteligente, además eres la hembra más valiente que conozco pero… creo que estas mal de la cabeza, no te ofendas, pero siempre andas diciendo incoherencias… bueno ya me lo sospechaba incluso antes de conocerte, quien se emparejaría con el energúmeno de Sesshomaru…

Kagome volvió a reírse nuevamente y negó para sí misma divertida.

-Anda, deja de alagarme y criticarme, que ya estamos cerca. –Hablo ella mientras apuraba el paso.

-Como gustes preciosa. –Dijo Koga con galantería y ella sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

Entre todos los arboles, había uno más grande que los demás, un roble se alzaba digno en lo alto y que era el límite entre la seguridad de Sesshomaru y el campo abierto. Se detuvo a escasos metros y de lo alto del árbol vio saltar a Inuyasha y caer sobre sus pies como lo hacía antes.

-Hola Kagome. –Soltó Inuyasha con aire orgulloso, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder el cuerpo de Koga se interpuso entre ella e Inuyasha.

-¿¡Quien eres tú, perro!? ¡Aléjate de ella! –Grito Koga a la defensiva.

-¿¡Y tú que te crees sarnoso!? –Grito a su vez Inuyasha gruñendo de forma salvaje al ver la hostilidad del Okami.

-Koga basta, el es la persona con la que me vine a encontrar. –Dijo Kagome y Koga se volteo para mirarla incrédulo.

Koga dio un paso a un lado molesto, y miro a Inuyasha como si con sus ojos pudiera atravesarlo de canto a canto.

-¿¡Quien es este sarnoso Kagome!? ¿¡Y porque me está mirando como si le fuera a quitar su comida!? –Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y fulmino a su vez a Koga con su mirada.

-¡Cállate chucho! –Exigió Koga.

-Basta por favor. –Los calmo Kagome. –El es Koga y es el Lord del Norte.

-Ya oíste chucho, soy un Lord, deberías inclinarte ante mí. –Se mofo Koga.

-¡Y a mí que mierda me importa que seas un Lord o lo que sea… si quisiera podría patear tu pomposo culo en este instante!

-¡Quieres intentarlo chucho! ¡Ya verás quien patea a quien!

-Inuyasha basta, Koga tu también ¡Pensé que eras más maduro! –Hablo la azabache interponiéndose entre ambos que estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro mirándose como si fueran a asesinarse.

-Soy maduro. –Dijo entre balbuceos el moreno.

-Inuyasha te pedí venir hoy…. ¡INUYASHA! –Le grito la azabache, molesta al ver que su amigo parecía ignorarla por gruñirle con hostilidad a Koga.

-¿¡Que pasa joya!? –Contesto él, retomando su atención en la azabache. –¡¿Ahora se te averiaron las cuerdas vocales?! ¡Porque me gritas! –Contesto el inu de mal humor.

Kagome se llevo las manos a la cabeza y deslizo la capucha con estrés mientras dejaba ver sus cabellos azabaches.

-Vaya… ¿qué le paso a tus ojos? –Pregunto el inu acercándose a pocos centímetros de ella para mirarla con más detenimiento.

-¡OYE! ¡No te le acerques tanto, que no sabes que tiene pareja y el culo de ese es más pomposo que el mío! El seguro que no duda en matarte. –Dijo Koga alejando a Inuyasha de un empujón.

-Lo sé, es mi medio hermano. –Contesto Inuyasha absorto en los ojos de Kagome.

-Tu medio… -Pero las palabras se perdieron cuando Koga a su vez igual quedo hipnotizado por los ojos de Kagome.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –Pregunto ella alarmada.

-Kagome… tus ojos son tan bonitos… es como si me estuvieran llamando. –Susurro Koga quieto en su sitio y perdido entre los iris de Kagome.

-Oye joya… ¿porque tienes ese color de ojos? –Pregunto Inuyasha tan perdido como Koga.

Kagome se cubrió nuevamente con la capucha y se giro dándoles la espalda.

Tanto Koga como Inuyasha reaccionaron cuando perdieron el contacto con los ojos de Kagome.

-Qué rayos… ¡¿puedes explicarme cómo es que casi me chupas el alma con tan solo mirarme!? –Pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome que no se animo a voltearse nuevamente y que notando un pequeño charco de agua a dos metros de ella se acerco para verse a sí misma, la luz de la mañana ya se había hecho presente y se colaba por los arboles, cuando se asomo pudo ver sus iris completamente rosas, un color tan brillante y acuoso que por un momento creyó ver a la perla en sus ojos, se asusto y cayo sentada en la tierra.

-¿Kagome estas bien? –Le pregunto Koga tratando de acercarse.

-¡No te acerques, estoy bien! –Dijo ella a lo rápido evadiendo la ayuda que le daba Koga para reincorporarse, y levantándose ella misma se cubrió mas con la capucha, sintió una presencia que rodeaba el bosque, aquella misma presencia extraña que había sentido llamarla cuando los lores llegaron con su corte y aquel encapuchado le había incitado. Su corazón empezó a golpear contra su pecho, como si le insistiera en ir tras la presencia, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en que hacer esa sensación junto con la presencia se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-¡Oi Kagome! –La llamo Inuyasha y ella volvió en sí, se miro nuevamente en el charco de agua y noto aliviada que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser achocolatados con pequeñas motas rosadas.

Se giro nuevamente hacia ellos y miro a Inuyasha. –Listo, ahora todo está bien. –Comento ella, aunque las cosas estaban lejos de ser así, algo o más bien alguien la había provocado, la había puesto en ese estado, y no sabía quién podría ser.

-¿Que le paso a tus ojos? –Pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha.

-No fue nada. –Contesto ella de forma seca.

-¡Oí no me vengas a decir que no fue nada, porque estos ojitos lo vieron todo, cambiaste el color de ojos y dejaste idiota al sarnoso de aquí! –Comento tercamente Inuyasha mientras apuntaba acusatoriamente a Koga.

-¡A quien dices que dejaron idiota perro! ¡Dirás a ti! ¡Casi que por poco te lanzas sobre Kagome! –Inquirió Koga con molestia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Continuo Inuyasha.

-¡BASTA! –Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando la ola de reiki los golpeo y Kagome se maldijo por haber perdido el control, no debió dejar escapar sus poderes, esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y que Irasue mantuviera alejado a Sesshomaru de su habitación.

-Inuyasha es hora de que vayamos por tu herencia. –Dijo Kagome, y antes de que el ambarino pudiera quedar desconcertado la azabache se acerco a él a escasos centímetros de su cara, el rostro del inu se sonrojo furiosamente y el del moreno quedo rígido y molesto.

-¿Qué haces? Yo no… yo no me meto con mujeres emparejadas. –Dijo Inuyasha nervioso.

-Cállate tonto. –Le contesto la azabache, y acercando su mano a escasos centímetros del ojo derecho de Inuyasha afino los dedos y una corriente ligera de reiki se conecto con la perla negra que reposaba dentro del iris del ambarino.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces!? –Pregunto Inuyasha alertado, y poniéndose en guardia, cuando sintió el cosquilleo punzante del reiki.

-¡Koga retenlo! –Dijo Kagome, y este automáticamente sostuvo de la espalda a Inuyasha reteniéndolo en su sitio. –¡Suéltame sarnoso! –Grito Inuyasha forcejeando con Koga.

De un último esfuerzo Kagome logro sacar la perla negra y la dejo caer al suelo. –No tengo el báculo de dos cabezas con migo, pero mi reiki bastara. –Dijo en voz alta y alargando sus manos y deslizándolas por el aire, como si dibujara un báculo invisible, una corriente iridiscente de reiki se creó automáticamente tomando la forma de un largo báculo con una luna menguante en la punta superior, con esta y un fuerte impulso golpeo la perla negra que al instante se abrió dejando ver un agujero negro que aspiraba el aire cerca de ellos.

-Inuyasha escúchame… Koga ya suéltalo. –Pidió Kagome al ver que Koga había dejado de simplemente retenerlo y ahora trataba de asfixiarlo con su brazo.

Inuyasha se libro del agarre y empezó a toser con insistencia mirando con planes de venganza al moreno. –¡¿Que es lo que me has hecho?! –Pregunto esta vez mirando a los ojos a Kagome.

-Luego me preguntas eso, lo que importa ahora es que dentro de este portal se encuentra algo que te pertenece y que es muy importante. –Explico la azabache.

-¿¡Y eso a mí que!? ¡No lo quiero! –Dijo de forma orgullosa.

-¡Agh! ¡Escúchame tonto! ¡Aquí adentro se encuentra la tumba de tu padre! ¡El te dejo algo ahí adentro! ¡Pero si no lo quieres yo entrare y se lo daré a Sesshomaru, el sí que lo apreciaría! –Dijo Kagome molesta, entrando de un salto dentro del portal, estando segura que Inuyasha no soportaría la curiosidad e iría tras de ella.

Cuando atravesó el portal, comenzó a caer por los aires, hacía tiempo que había perdido el miedo a las alturas así que poco le importo, puesto que sabía que si no era Inuyasha, Koga vendría por ella, y antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar quien sería el amigo que la ayudaría, ya estaba siendo sostenida por Inuyasha, que con su ayuda cayeron justo en el lomo esquelético de una ave youkai del inframundo.

-¡Que tonta! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si no venia por ti! Te hubieras convertido en miles de fragmentos de joya al estrellarte contra el piso. –Dijo Inuyasha negando con la cabeza como si estuviera retando a una niña.

-No sería la primera vez que la joya se parte. –Contesto Kagome encogiéndose de hombros y escuchando como unos metros más atrás Koga la llamaba y se acercaba hasta posarse a su lado en un ave igual de esquelética.

-Es allá. –Apunto Kagome, hacia donde se podía ver un enorme esqueleto de uno de los youkais más poderosos de toda la historia. Sintió como Inuyasha se tensaba y asentía para dirigir al ave en la dirección indicada.

Cuando se detuvieron sobre la cabeza del general perro, Kagome saco de su estupor al inu y jalándolo de la manga de su haori lo incito a bajar hasta el estomago interno de la enorme bestia, él la cargo entre sus brazos y seguidos por Koga sortearon el interior de Touga.

Ahí frente a ella, se encontraba la oxidada espada que empezó a palpitar con fuerza. –Inuyasha, esta es Tessaiga y era la katana hecha de un colmillo de tu padre Inu no Taisho, el te la lego a ti, y esperaba que supieras manejarla adecuadamente, Tessaiga fue hecha para proteger a los seres queridos del dueño, con una estocada de ella puedes exterminar a cien demonios y tiene variadas técnicas que espero que vayas descubriendo con el tiempo. –Comento la azabache.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con un tinte de desconfianza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que podía creerle, que sus palabras eran sinceras, y por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió aceptado por su padre, nunca lo conoció y su madre nunca hablaba de él porque le resultaba triste, pero ahora que sabía que su padre le había heredado una espada tan poderosa se sintió orgulloso.

El inu se acerco con inseguridad hasta Tessaiga y posando su mano en la empuñadora sintió una corriente ligeramente dolorosa desde su mano hasta su hombro derecho, y aunque intento hacer más presión para sacarla, esta no pareció ceder ni un poco, a punto estuvo de rendirse cuando la tibia mano de Kagome se poso encima de la suya, el campo de repulsión de la katana dejo de emitir sus rayos y cuando este la movió ligeramente la katana salió y se transformo en un enorme colmillo.

Kagome pudo ver la sonrisa más genuina y llena de felicidad de su amigo y se sintió en paz y dichosa. Había cumplido la misión que se había autoimpuesto y aunque fuera raro se sentía bien, como si las cosas tendrían que haber sucedido de esa forma.

-Que sorpresa, realmente increíble, formidable. –Dijo Koga llamando la atención de ambos y especialmente de Inuyasha que parecía complacido de haber impresionado a su rival autoimpuesto.

-Por supuesto que soy increíble yo… -Iba a continuar el inu, pero fue ignorado.

-Realmente fue espectacular Kagome, la forma en la que quitaste la katana, una katana tan poderosa como esa… Wow… -Dijo Koga con una sonrisa socarrona mirando a Inuyasha con aire vengativo.

-¡Yo fui quien saco la katana imbécil! Kagome solo… solo me ayudo un poco… ¡keh! -Contesto Inuyasha ofendido.

Kagome sonrió mas liberada y tensándose nuevamente recordó que el tiempo no se detenía como ahí en el mundo real. –¡Debemos irnos rápido! –Dijo entrando en razón, y recordando su inminente emparejamiento en unas horas.

Inuyasha cargo a Kagome sobre su espalda como en los viejos tiempos, y salieron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, el portal había decrecido, pero aun seguía abierto y en un impulso rápido lo cruzaron, logrando pisar tierra firme.

El corazón de la azabache se detuvo, ahí frente a ella estaban los ojos completamente rojos de Yakko.

-Sesshomaru… -Logro articular antes de que Inuyasha la botara varios metros lejos cuando Sesshomaru alzo sus garras contra él atacándolo.

 **CONTINUARA… Estoy satisfecha, me gusto escribir este capítulo, para mi buena suerte estos días he estado inspirada y me escribí tres capítulos de un sopetón, pero los iré subiendo a su debido tiempo, bueno… a menos que quieran incentivarme con algunos reviews XD**

 **Saludos a Okita kagura, Nio, Andi Soul, DaianaV.92, Damalunaeli, Elena, Chovitap, Veros, Neko chan, Camoni, Kaguralove17, Jazsmith, Faby Sama. Y si me olvido de alguien mil disculpas, aprecio a cada una de las personas que me dejan su review y me sacan una sonrisa enorme cada vez que los leo.**

 **Les agradecería que me dejen un review ya sea corto o largo estaré feliz de recibirlos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 22**

Su espalda se raspo contra la tierra y sintió un calor lacerante en ella, pero eso no la retuvo, se levanto casi al instante quitándose alguna que otra piedra que se le incrusto en la piel de la espalda y brazos. –¡Koga ayúdame! –Pidió la azabache mientras ella misma se acercaba a la pelea que se estaba produciendo frente a ella.

Ambos intentaron acercarse a los hermanos pero la ola de youki fue tan intensa que de un fugaz movimiento tanto el moreno como ella fueron expulsados varios metros atrás, la espalda de la azabache se estrello contra un árbol con tal fuerza que podría jurar que algo se había roto dentro de ella, y Koga no había quedado mejor que ella, el moreno había partido en dos con su propio cuerpo varios árboles.

-¡Sesshomaru detente! –Le grito ella, levantándose nuevamente, haciendo de oídos sordos cuando su cuerpo se quejo del dolor.

Sesshomaru ya no estaba presente, solo Yakko que parecía estar tan ensimismado en destruir a Inuyasha que no se percataba del llamado de su compañera, solo del aroma a flores silvestres que despedían las ropas de Inuyasha, haciéndolo sentir ofendido en magnitud y con ganas de asesinarlo.

Inuyasha que había ido sorteando las garras de su propio hermano, tubo que alejarse de él al no creer tener tanta suerte para seguir evadiendo los ataques, dos de ellos que no pudo evitar lo habían dejado muy mal herido, sintió a Tessaiga palpitar en el cintillo de su cintura y antes de que su hermano lo volviera a atacar, saco la katana de su funda y envió varios metros atrás a Sesshomaru, pero apenas y pudo alejarlo, porque el mayor se había repuesto y volvía a atacar.

-¡Ahora si maldito, me las cobrare por toda tu altanería de estos años! –Le grito Inuyasha, pero era en vano, la conciencia de Sesshomaru hacia mucho que había desaparecido, ahora se enfrentaba a la criatura mitológica que vivía en el subconsciente de su hermano y que era una masa de emociones negativas e instintivas.

Sesshomaru alejo el ataque de Tessaiga de un manotazo que logro chispear de youki ambos ataques, pero que no logro detenerlo cuando volvió a lacerar la piel de su hermano que grito de dolor.

-¡Maldito! –Siseo Inuyasha apartándose hacia un lado, lleno de rabia ante el ataque y su falta de conocimiento a la hora de usar su propia katana.

Sintió a Tessaiga temblar y como un aire frio y cortante rodeaba la espada de forma circular de arriba a abajo y comprendió al fin el poder del colmillo de su padre. –¡Kagome! ¡Oi! ¡Kagome! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Aléjate! –Le grito Inuyasha a la azabache que veía todo nerviosa.

-¡Tú sarnoso! ¡Koga, sácala de aquí! –Grito nuevamente el inu al ver como Kagome ni siquiera se movía y su vista reposaba perdidamente en Sesshomaru que se crispaba de ira.

Koga no pudo refutar o devolver el comentario de Inuyasha, y de un largo salto llego hasta la azabache y la cargo como si fuera una pluma. –¡Que haces Koga! ¡Suéltame! –Había respondido ella, al sentir como este empezaba a correr lejos de ambos hermanos, no podía dejar solo a Sesshomaru, estaba descontrolado y era culpa de ella.

El bramido del señor del Oeste retumbo en todo el bosque, logrando ahuyentar a cualquier ser con instintos que se encontrara cerca. Kagome miro aun entre el cuello de Koga que la apretaba contra si con fuerza para no dejarla librarse, Sesshomaru había empezado la conversión al sentir que alguien se llevaba a su pareja.

-¡Maldición, esto no puede volverse a repetir! –Se dijo así misma, mientras veía como la enorme bestia destruía todos los arboles a su alrededor y gruñía con rabia mirando en la dirección en la que ellos se iban, sabía que estaba a punto de perseguirlos olvidándose de Inuyasha que se encontraba aun así blandiendo su katana.

La azabache sintió el poder de Tessaiga emanar a raudales, estaba segura que Inuyasha pronto utilizaría el Kaze no Kizu y aunque en un futuro recordaba esa batalla y la pérdida de Sesshomaru, ella simplemente no podía permitirlo, no podía verlo sufrir nuevamente, no lo iba a hacer.

Se abrazo a Koga y con una buena cantidad de reiki lo retuvo y este la soltó con un grito de dolor. –¡Que te pasa Kagome, no ves que trato de salvarte! –Dijo Koga con un gesto resentido mientras se recuperaba del dolor que lo había aquejado segundos atrás.

-Lo siento. –Murmuro ella sin mirarlo y antes de que él pudiera volver a hablar ella ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la enorme bestia.

-¡Kaze no Kizu! –El viento cortante había sido lanzado de la forma más instintiva por Inuyasha que había bautizado ya a su primer ataque.

La ráfaga de viento lacerante emprendió camino hasta la enorme bestia blanca y poco antes de chocar contra esta el cuerpo menudo de la azabache se interpuso, sus ojos fijos en el ataque.

-¡KAGOME! –Le grito Inuyasha impotente al ver como su amiga estaba a punto de recibir el impacto de su propio ataque.

El gruñido de Yakko fue tan potente que la tierra tembló sobre sus pies, pero ella no titubeo, levanto su mano hacia el frente y cuando el viento choco tocando la punta de sus dedos el enorme poder reboto con un fuerte movimiento de su brazo, como si hubiera abofeteado al Kaze no Kizu que choco metros más allá dejando un camino de arboles caídos de casi medio kilometro de distancia.

-¡Maldición Kagome! ¿¡Qué rayos pasa por esa loca mente tuya!? ¿¡Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando el idiota de mi hermano te mando a volar o que!? –Pregunto Inuyasha acercándose un poco a ella, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¡Cállate tonto! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Estuviste apunto de atacar a mi compañero! ¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡TONTO! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE! ¡MI PAREJA! –Reitero la azabache tambaleándose un poco hasta que sintió los brazos de alguien rodeándola por la espalda.

-¡Cachorra ingrata! ¿¡Tu cuerpo es mío que es lo que pretendías!? –Exigió Sesshomaru volteándola para mirarla de frente, sus ojos ámbar le recriminaban por todo.

-Lo siento. –Dijo ella agachando la mirada y posando sus manos en el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón al sentir como una punzada conocida de dolor se le venía encima, tembló inminentemente pero se contuvo para no asustar más a su peliplata que parecía inquieto al verla tan pálida.

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiro un par de veces muy lentamente y cuando los volvió a abrir se empezó a sentir más relajada mientras esferas de luz abandonaban su cuerpo transformando todo el youki que había absorbido del Kase no Kisu en el reiki más brillante.

-¡Este matara al hanyou! –Siseo apresándola más en sus brazos cuando noto que el color volvía a su rostro.

-Por favor no, el es mi amigo. –Pidió la azabache sintiendo como Sesshomaru se tenso.

-¿Amigo? –Pregunto él con tono mordaz. –Las hembras con…

-Lo sé, las hembras con pareja no tienen amigos. –Continúo la azabache imitando lo que seguramente el peliplata diría. –Pero tú dijiste que aceptarías a mis amigos, además mi amigo da la casualidad de que es tu hermano.

-¡Este no tiene hermanos! ¡Además este dijo que lo pensaría, nunca dijo que lo aceptaría! –Replico él, molesto mientras posaba su rostro en el cuello de ella y absorbía su aroma mirando desde el hombro de ella a Inuyasha en un gesto de amenaza ante cualquier movimiento que él pudiera tener.

-Solo cúmpleme esta petición por favor. –Le pidió ella.

-Este no lo acepta. –Volvió a refutar. –Pero este no lo matara hoy. –Dijo logrando al menos relajar un poco a Kagome.

-Con eso me basta hoy. –Dijo a su vez la azabache mientras lograba separarse de él, aunque no la hubiera soltado del todo.

-Inuyasha quiero que estés presente en…

-¡Nunca! –Volvió a sisear Sesshomaru, presionando su agarre en la cintura de Kagome.

Kagome se llevo una mano a la cabeza en un gesto frustrado. –Está bien, déjame explicarte algunas cosas y luego tu mismo veras si dejas a Inuyasha quedarse en el palacio ¿qué tal eso? –Pregunto ella con una mirada suplicante.

Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio unos segundos y asintió al fin pero sin quitar la vista mordaz de Inuyasha. –No te acercaras a mi compañera a más de diez metros si no quieres que te mate antes de tiempo. –Sentencio e Inuyasha se crispo, como solo típico de él podría ser.

-¿Que no me acerque? Si quiero yo…

-Inuyasha por favor, hazle caso a mi compañero. –Pidió la azabache.

-¡Keh! ¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?! –Dijo de forma orgullosa.

-¡No le alzaras la voz! –Volvió a intervenir Sesshomaru.

-Calma. –Le pidió la azabache a Sesshomaru tocando su mejilla bañándolo en la tibieza de su reiki que se disponía a aplacar la hostilidad del youki.

-Hazlo por mí Inuyasha, porque somos amigos. –Pidió Kagome mirando esta vez a Inuyasha entre los brazos de Sesshomaru que volvió a acercarla posesivamente hacia él.

Inuyasha bajo las orejas algo tocado por la palabra que había usado Kagome al referirse a él, y aceptando la situación guardo la espada en su cinto bajo la mirada agradecida de la azabache y la de rencor de Sesshomaru, que veía la katana y a él como si se sintiera traicionado.

-Es mía. –Dijo Inuyasha con aire arrogante a Sesshomaru golpeando ligeramente a Tessaiga que se encontraba enfundada.

Sesshomaru gruño entre dientes y hundió su rostro nuevamente entre los cabellos azabaches notando el olor oxidado de la sangre de su compañera. Al instante la hizo voltear dándole la espalda y asustándola en el proceso por la intensidad de su agarre.

-Que ocurre ¿Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella cuando noto como las garras de su pareja palpaban suavemente su espalda y brazos por sobre la tela de su kimono blanco. –Estas herida. –Dijo él con rabia, mientras buscaba el origen de la sangre y Kagome evadía su tacto sutilmente.

-Yo también estoy herido Sesshomaru, tus ataques son… realmente dignos de un lord, me avergüenza decir que me falta un gran tramo para alcanzarte. –Se quejo Koga.

-Y tu Ka… My lady realmente pensé que no volvería a retozar con ninguna hembra, me dejaste todo entumido e imposibilitado de movimiento. –Reprocho Koga, moviendo sus brazos y piernas como si estas estuvieran rígidas y tensas.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo Kagome, no midió la cantidad de reiki al pensar en Sesshomaru.

-Este lamenta haberte causado daño, pero este estaba molesto y no vio nada más que a su presa. –Explico Sesshomaru mirando nuevamente a Inuyasha con frialdad.

-No fue nada grave. –Sonrió Kagome tratando de tranquilizar a Sesshomaru. –Ahora volvamos que tenemos un emparejamiento que realizar. –Dijo ella sintiendo como el peso de aquellas palabras la golpeaba directo en su sistema nervioso.

Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos y camino fuera del campo de pelea con Koga e Inuyasha siguiéndolos, aunque este ultimo parecía no estar seguro de ingresar.

-¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? –Pregunto ella mirándolo desde abajo donde su cuerpo parecía haber languidecido al sentirse a gusto entre sus brazos.

-Tu reiki, lo percibí. –Contesto él, frunciendo el ceño al recordar la sensación que lo golpeo cuando se dio cuenta de cuan alejada estaba su compañera.

-Hm. –Contesto ella, inquieta y preocupada por sus cómplices.

-Madre intento detenerme pero no pudo contra la orden del alfa, seria alta traición. –Comento él sabiendo claramente quienes fueron sus cómplices y a gusto con el sabor de reprenderla por su comportamiento.

-Lo siento, yo le pedí a madre que me ayudara ella…

-Ella tiene mucho que ver, desde que ella está aquí, tus travesuras solo han empeorado cachorra irresponsable. –La reto él con aire molesto.

Ella se sonrojo levemente y evadió su mirada.

-Este te tendrá mejor vigilada de ahora en adelante. –Dijo el ambarino y ella pareció sorprenderse.

-Estás hablando como si Yakko estuviera presente, pero tus ojos… tus ojos siguen siendo los tuyos. –Comento ella mientras posaba sus manos en el rostro imperturbable de Sesshomaru.

-Yakko está presente y atento dentro de este, pero está molesto, por eso hablo por los dos. –Contesto él mirando hacia el frente el camino que cada vez se acercaba más al palacio.

-Lamento todo lo que paso, pero tiene una explicación justa. –Hablo ella.

-Yakko no perdona con facilidad. –Contesto él, a su vez preocupado por sus propios instintos.

Kagome se puso un poco más nerviosa, puesto que tendría que enfrentar el reclamo de pareja de Yakko después de la ceremonia, y no quería imaginar que tan molesto estaba la bestia de su compañero.

…************….

-¡Oh por el ego de Amaterasu! ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi protegida? –Pregunto Irasue que se encontraba esperándolos en la habitación de la azabache junto a Hotaru, que al ver a su señora herida se enervo en su sitio y corrió de un lado a otro buscando agua caliente y paños para limpiar las probables heridas del cuerpo de la azabache.

Sesshomaru no contesto a la mirada acusatoria de su madre y la evadió aun molesto por su complicidad junto a su compañera.

Inuyasha y Koga se quedaron plantados afuera de las puertas de la habitación, sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante, aunque Inuyasha estaba inquieto e incomodo por las heridas de su ahora nueva y reconocida amiga.

-Largo. –Les dijo Sesshomaru, cerrando las puertas en la cara de ambos.

-Tú. –Le hablo el peliplata a Hotaru que se tenso ante su mirada recelosa. –Ayuda a mi compañera a tratar sus heridas y luego ve con Jaken que tiene una tarea para ti. –Dijo con un tono frio, la neko asintió y coloco el futon para que su señora pudiera recostarse.

-¿Sesshomaru puedes dejarme sola? –Pregunto la azabache, mientras sentía que este la recostaba en el blanco futon acolchonado.

-Nunca. –Gruño él mientras tercamente se sentaba al lado de ella, y miraba a la neko esperando verla actuar y tratar las lesiones de la cachorra.

-Vamos cachorro, deja a tu compañera sola, yo la cuidare. –Intervino Irasue.

-Este no confía en su propia madre, porque su propia madre ha mandado a la cachorra de este lejos de él. –Dijo con rencor.

-Que resentido, igual a Touga. –Se burlo ella con nostalgia. –Pero déjame recordarte que no podías ver a la cachorra en todo el día, después de todo es su gran día y tiene que alistarse y su preparación me compete a mí y solo a mí, así que aunque estés molesto con migo, hay una tradición que respetar. –Sentencio Irasue, esta vez con un tono serio que no dejaba paso a una contradicción.

Sesshomaru reto a su madre con la mirada y levantándose de su sitio se alejo de ahí como si la cosa no fuera con él, a pesar de que en el fondo hervía de rabia y ya sabía con quien se desquitaría.

-Sesshomaru. –La llamo la azabache. –No ataques a Inuyasha por favor. –Le pidió Kagome aun recostada sobre el futon.

Yakko bufo molesto en el interior y escondió su rostro bestial entre la oscuridad del subconsciente, con la única vista de sus ojos rojos de una pupila azul intenso que vigilaba todo en silencio y con el resentimiento flotando como principal emoción.

Sesshomaru decidió no contestar, porque no sabría si sus impulsos y los de su bestia podrían cumplir su palabra, y dándose nuevamente la vuelta salió de ahí con gesto indiferente.

Kagome iba a volverlo a llamar, pero la urgencia de que el saliera pronto de ahí la retuvo. –Hotaru, ayúdame a incorporarme por favor. –Pidió la azabache estirando su mano en busca de un soporte para levantarse.

Hotaru se acerco a ella y sosteniéndole sus manos la ayudo a sentarse, ahogo un grito al ver el futon manchado de sangre.

-No te preocupes Hotaru, no es nada grave. –Comento Kagome al ver como la mirada de Hotaru parecía estar llena de preocupación y culpa.

Irasue que se había mantenido impasible viendo toda la situación, se acerco a su protegida y con una facilidad increíble rasgo las prendas por la espalda, una filosa piedra se había incrustado en la espalda de Kagome y sellaba una profunda herida que con cada respiración dejaba escapar un poco de sangre que recorría la espalda de la azabache.

-No es nada grave madre, al menos aun no. –Comento ella mientras un dolor punzante le recorría la espalda. –Que descuidada cachorra, que descuidada. –Negó Irasue reprendiendo a la azabache.

-Mira que hacerte esa herida el día de tu emparejamiento. –Bufo Irasue un poco molesta.

Hotaru había palidecido e histéricamente empezaba a mojar los paños en el agua tibia, estaba preocupada por su señora, porque por sobre todas las cosas era solo una humana.

-Madre necesito… -Trago con dificultad por el dolor. –Necesito que quite la piedra, quítela rápido y así mi reiki podrá sellar la herida. –Explico Kagome, Irasue asintió y agachándose atrás de Kagome puso su mano en la piedra astillada en la piel blanca y de un rápido movimiento la quito, la sangre salió a borbotones como una cascada roja intensa y al pasar los segundos fue cediendo poco a poco, mientras el reiki crispaba en la herida cauterizándola.

-Un gran poder de curación. –Admiro Irasue. –Hotaru, empieza a limpiar la herida. –Hablo y la pequeña neko se acerco a su señora con el paño tibio y comenzó a pasarla con delicadeza por la zona afectada hasta que no hubo rastro de sangre ni de herida, el reiki había hecho el efecto esperado.

Kagome tosió con fuerza botando sangre por la boca y Hotaru salto de su sitio alarmada. –¡Kagome sama! –Grito asustada la pequeña, mientras Irasue miraba fijamente el estado de su protegida.

-Ya veo… la piedra te perforo un pulmón. –Comento Irasue mientras Kagome asentía y recibía gustosa un nuevo paño tibio de parte de Hotaru, que le estaba limpiando los restos de sangre de los labios.

-En unos minutos el reiki me sanara. –Explico Kagome, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada, había tenido una fuerte hemorragia interna y para evitar que Sesshomaru lo notara no había intentado sanarse así misma antes.

-Hotaru, ayúdame a limpiarme. –Pidió la azabache, la neko asintió y acercándose a ella le ayudo a deslizar las prendas rotas por sus brazos hasta que la azabache quedo completamente desnuda, Irasue ayudo a colocarle una yukata limpia encima y entre ambas la sostuvieran para que se levantara.

-Puedo caminar sola. –Dijo Kagome reponiéndose a sí misma y encaminándose al onsen que se encontraba tras unas puertas al fondo de la habitación, Hotaru la acompaño muy de cerca, con temor a que en cualquier momento su señora cayera al suelo.

-Madre, quisiera pedirle que vigile a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru me ignoro cuando le pedí que no lo ataque y eso me preocupa. –Hablo Kagome, Irasue asintió.

-Volveré en poco tiempo cachorra. –Dijo dándose camino hasta las afueras de la habitación.

Kagome respiro esta vez mas acompasadamente, ya no le dolía tanto hacerlo, camino con un paso más lento del normal y se interno en las aguas termales que al instante se tiñeron de rojo y poco a poco se fue diluyendo hasta dejar su piel tan blanca como siempre.

-Hotaru, déjame sola. –Pidió Kagome.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, quiero estar sola por un momento. –Volvió a pedir Kagome, sintiendo como la neko asentía resignada y salía del onsen para luego desaparecer su presencia lejos de su habitación.

El vapor dejaba poca visibilidad al onsen pero era justo lo que necesitaba para no sentirse descubierta y frágil, no le gustaba parecer inofensiva y vulnerable. Tosió un par de veces más con un poco de sangre, pero poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo se recuperaba, aunque eso no quitaba que había perdido mucha sangre y que eso había menguado sus energías.

Escucho unos pasos que provenían desde el fondo del onsen y se puso alerta. –¿Quien está ahí? –Pregunto inquieta, no había sentido ninguna presencia y eso era extraño, no podía ser Sesshomaru, puesto que ella lo vio salir de la habitación.

Nuevamente escucho unos pasos que parecían correr de una esquina a otra entre la niebla de vapor. –¡¿Quién eres?! –Pregunto Kagome levantándose y colocándose la yukata que anteriormente se había quitado y camino hasta adentrarse más y descubrir al extraño.

Desde la niebla apareció una figura caminando hacia ella, Kagome se tenso, era aquella presencia extraña, y aunque lo más sensato fuera alejarse no podía simplemente hacerlo, era como un imán. La figura femenina no identificada se acerco cada vez mas hasta que Kagome sintió que se veía en un espejo así misma. –¿Kikio? –Pregunto sorprendida de verla ahí, llevaba una yukata blanca igual que ella y sus cabellos castaños oscuros iban sueltos evocando su antigua vida, su rostro inexpresivo pero muy diferente al que alguna vez conoció, su mirada estaba llena de maldad pura.

-Es tu culpa. –Había pronunciado Kikio acercándose más a ella.

Kagome no entendió nada, no sabía cómo es que estaba ahí, pero entrando más en razón levanto una kekkai sobre ella misma para protegerse de cualquier posible ataque de su antigua supuesta reencarnación.

Kikio se acerco a ella como un zombi y atravesó la kekkai como si no existiera, Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendida por todo, nadie nunca había podido atravesar con tanta facilidad su kekkai, era una de sus especialidades.

-¡Aléjate! –Alzo la voz Kagome, pero Kikio no parecía escuchar nada, de pronto se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza, Kagome sintió que un dolor agudo le invadió el pecho y de pronto todo pareció ser un caos, la vida era un martirio, el dolor era tan insoportable que por un momento pensó que la muerte seria mil veces mejor, sintió ganas de llorar y de pronto todo se oscureció.

 **CONTINUARA…. ¿Qué tal que les pareció? Me gustaría mucho, muchísimo que me dejaran reviews.**

 **Saludos a: MykaSyo, Aria, Anaisescalona12, Cesia843, Daniela-rayo, Megami Saiko, Casi ilu mon, Jun Aoi, Paulina Sosa, Evelin822012, Mican, Camoni, Okita Kagura, Maat Sejmet, Neko chan, Faby Sama, ShiroHatake, Damalunaely, Jazsmith, Andi Soul, Mili Dark, Veros y a todos los GUEST. Muchos, muchos besos y abrazos, realmente me alegran la vida con sus comentarios, a las personas que dicen que les gusta como escribo, me siento realmente halagada, para mí ese es el mejor cumplido que me pueden hacer.**

 **Les quiero. Besos. Amane.**


	23. Chapter 23

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 23**

Abrió los ojos asustada y miro de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba aun en el onsen, estaba desnuda y se sentía mareada, se toco así misma para verificar que estuviera intacta, y no noto nada extraño, se pregunto si tal vez todo había sido un sueño, no parecía que nada hubiera pasado ahí, aunque aun así sentía los resquicios de un sentimiento extraño en ella.

-¿Kagome sama? –Pregunto Hotaru a las afueras del onsen, y colándose en el lugar Hotaru exclamo un _"por kami"_ e ingreso para ayudarla a incorporarse. –¿Que ocurrió? Sabía que no debía dejarla sola.

-No te preocupes, solo perdí la conciencia por falta de energía, ya estoy mejor. –Contesto Kagome, aunque no mentía del todo, se encontraba más recuperada que antes, pero alarmada por lo que posiblemente había pasado en ese lugar.

Hotaru la ayudo a llegar hasta las aguas nuevamente y tomando entre sus manos los recipientes que había traído y dejado caer cuando vio a su señora en el piso, las acerco hasta ella, y comenzó a pasar las fragancias por los cabellos azabaches. –Mi señora, sus cabellos del color de las motas de sus ojos se han expandido. –Comento Hotaru, mostrándole los ahora más gruesos mechones rosas.

Kagome los tomo entre sus manos y deslizo sus dedos entre ellos, estaba preocupada, primero sus ojos y ahora su cabello.

Hotaru termino de enjuagar su cabello y ayudo a deslizar unos aceites sobre la espalda de Kagome que ahora se veía impecable y sin rastro de sangre, cuando hubieron terminado salieron del onsen y la neko ayudo a secar el cabello húmedo de su señora.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse las hizo prestar atención a la figura de Irasue que venía acompañada de una youkai inu que cargaba consigo varias telas de ropaje. –Deja eso en uno de los estantes. –Ordeno Irasue, la inu asintió y los dejo reposar con elegancia en el mueble y después de una larga reverencia a ambas damas salió de ahí.

-Traje tus trajes para la ceremonia de la tarde. –Comento Irasue sonriendo.

-Madre ¿qué paso con Inuyasha? –Pregunto la azabache sin contemplar siquiera las ropas que le habían traído.

-Cachorra curiosa, pues veras…

…..**************…

Irasue se encamino por los pasillos, hasta que encontró la presencia de Inuyasha en el patio junto a la del lord del Norte y un poco más lejos la de alguien que conocía muy bien, sonrió.

-Sesshomaru. –Lo llamo y este la miro molesto. –¿Sigues resentido con tu madre? –Pregunto ella con más seriedad de lo que es natural en ella.

-Este te culpa de muchas cosas. –Gruño con rencor.

-Oh… Yakko sama. –Contesto ella despertando a su propia bestia de su sueño, tenía la fortuna de ser la otra mitad de Kimira, su bestia pocas veces estaba de buen humor para despertar, desde que Touga se había marchado apenas y se había hecho presente un par de veces, molesta con el mundo por la pérdida de su compañero, Irasue lo sabía y por eso nunca le había exigido su presencia a Kimira, pero a pesar de esto ella sentía a Kimira mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su cachorro y a su protegida, siempre fue una bestia seria, racional y con poco humor, muy diferente a ella misma, por eso podría llamarla orgullosamente su conciencia.

-Está vive por la cachorra, esta está aquí para ayudar a la cachorra, porque ella es nuestra. –Gruño Kimira.

-Este resiente tu ayuda. –Gruño de vuelta. –Este no quiere a nadie cerca.

-Yakko, debes dejar de lado esa inmadurez y dejar de ser tan asfixiante, la cachorra terminara por cansarse. –Hablo Kimi con los ojos más rojos que nunca, en una advertencia directa.

-¡Este no te permite que le digas que hacer! ¡Este es una bestia de mayor poder que Kimi! –Yakko bramo furioso al ver la presencia fría y siempre madura de la bestia de antaño, que a pesar de pertenecer al cuerpo de Irasue dama de la Luna era mucho más joven que su propia esencia, Yakko era ancestral y mucho más antiguo que Kimi, y había esperado muchos milenios para ser parte de un demonio que pudiera soportar todo su poder, y aunque Sesshomaru era joven y no podía expulsar todo su verdadero potencial, lo haría en algún momento y Yakko podría disfrutar de su poder en toda su extensión.

-Esta Kimira no desea reprenderte Yakko, además que esta sabe que por más que esta tenga razón, nunca escucharas lo que esta te aconseje. –Yakko bramo furioso en amenaza. –Encontrar a tu pareja te ha vuelto más instintivo y te advierto Yakko que si intentas desquitarte con tu compañera hoy, ella te tendrá miedo, y estoy segura de que eso es lo que menos quieres. –Advirtió kimi ante el rojo sangre de los ojos de Yakko que parecía querer lanzársele encima y exigir su sumisión con el alfa.

Yakko molesto se dio la vuelta y miro nuevamente al hanyou y al Okami discutir a lo lejos.

-Está también lo sabe. –Hablo nuevamente Kimira. –Yasha es la bestia del hanyou ¿estás ofendido Yakko? –Pregunto Kimi sorteando su suerte al provocar al explosivo de Yakko.

-¡A este no le importa! –Gruño con rabia la bestia.

-Esta cree que si, después de todo Yasha es tu hermano, una bestia casi tan antigua como tú, la bestia de ojos negros. ¿Te ofende que haya elegido ser parte de un hanyou? –Pregunto Kimi, sabiendo que en realidad así era, después de todo Yakko era muy orgulloso con respecto a su linaje.

-Yasha siempre fue diferente a ti, menos frio y más amable, nunca le importo los asuntos del linaje como a ti. –Comento Kimi que aun guardaba resquicios de recuerdos de la vida arriba, donde los crearon los kamis antes de enviarlos a ser parte del mundo terrenal mucho después de que Izanami e Izanagi hubieron descendido.

Yakko gruño por lo bajo no dispuesto a darle la razón a Kimira. –Este cree que Yasha se equivoco.

-Esta no lo cree, Yasha nunca renegaría de una decisión. –Comento Kimi.

-Este ni siquiera puede percibir a Yasha, sigue dormido porque el hanyou es débil y no puede lograr despertar a Yasha. –Dijo Yakko con rabia mirando al hanyou.

-Está está segura que Yasha sabia las consecuencias de su elección y cuando despierte disfrutara de los años perdidos. –Kimi se acerco hasta pararse al lado de Yakko y observar al hanyou saltar de un lado a otro mientras el Okami lo perseguía en una pelea que más que eso parecía un juego.

-Este no quiere cerca al hanyou a pesar de que sea la mitad de Yasha. –Sentencio Yakko caminando lejos de Kimira y perdiéndose aun entre los pasillos.

Kimi sonrió al ver al orgulloso Yakko alejarse del hanyou sabiendo que era apenas una forma de irse y no lastimar al menor de los Taisho sin perder su dignidad.

Kimira se volvió a hundir en un más tranquilo sueño, después de hablar más cordialmente que nunca con Yakko, y con un gruñido de _"no molestar"_ dirigido a Irasue se interno en la inconsciencia.

Irsaue que había estado atenta a la conversación y supuso que a su vez Sesshomaru también era consciente, se encamino en dirección al cachorro de su compañero.

-Cachorro de Touga. –Lo llamo e Inuyasha se paro erguido y en guardia, a su vez Koga saludo a Irasue con una inclinación respetuosa. –Hablemos. –Ordeno Irasue.

Inuyasha se puso tenso y nervioso y aunque dudoso hablo con su habitual arrogancia. –¿¡Porque debería?! ¿¡Usted es la madre del pomposo de Sesshomaru verdad!? ¿¡Porque querría hablar con un mestizo como yo!? –Dijo con la voz cargada de recelo y nervios.

Irasue sonrió. –Te pareces a Touga en muchas cosas, tal vez no lo sepas pero Touga te dejo a mi cuidado. –Comento Irasue.

-¿En serio?... ¿¡Y entonces donde putas se metió todos estos años!? –Contesto Inuyasha en un ataque de rabia y resentimiento dejando de lado cualquier rastro de razón de su cerebro.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué mierda te pasa! ¿¡No ves con quien estas hablando!? –Le grito Koga impactado por la actitud de Inuyasha y temeroso por cómo respondería la dama de la luna, habían rumores que decían que cuando se enojaba era tan mordaz como el mismo Sesshomaru.

Irasue miro al hanyou por largos segundos hasta que esté bajo la mirada sobrepuesto por la mirada de la ambarina, y al instante desapareció aquellos raudales de hostilidad por parte de él.

-Acompáñame. –Volvió a exigir Irasue caminando sin mirar atrás.

Inuyasha no se movió, miro caminar a la Inu sin saber bien que hacer, se sentía incomodo, ni siquiera sintió cuando Koga se le había acercado desde atrás y le había dado una palmada tan fuerte que casi lo hace volar hacia adelante. –Vamos no te hagas de rogar, Irasue sama es realmente agradable, aunque cuando se pone seria da miedo. –Dijo Koga instándole a Inuyasha a que se moviera.

El inu asintió aun inseguro y caminando en dirección donde se había perdido la inuyoukai la siguió.

Cuando logro alcanzarla esta ya se encontraba en un saloncito privado, con una taza de té en sus manos. –Siéntate. –Pidió Irasue y aunque Inuyasha dudo así lo hizo.

-¿Quieres té? –Pregunto la youkai, mientras de una esquina del salón se aparecían dos youkais, una inu y otra neko.

-¡Keh! ¡No quiero nada! –Dijo recuperando su carácter.

Irasue sonrió y con una indicación de su mano les dijo a sus damas de compañía que se retiren.

-Bien cachorro hablemos. –Dijo Irasue dejando la tasa de lado y mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha.

-Entenderás porque no he aparecido en tu vida ¿lo sabes cierto? –Pregunto Irasue.

Inuyasha asintió bajando la cabeza un tanto.

-Fue mi obligación, debí reclamarte bajo mi ala, pero no lo hice y ahora me arrepiento. –Continuo Irasue e Inuyasha pareció algo sorprendido, guardando silencio y atendió cada palabra de la youkai.

-Ahora te reclamo cachorro, serás mi protegido como debió ser desde un inicio, mi bestia está de acuerdo y te acepta. –Inuyasha estaba anonadado, nunca pensó que la compañera legal de su padre estuviera aceptándolo, reconociéndolo. Aun recordaba la voz de su madre, la voz de Isayoi cuando por las noches se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y ella le decía que cuando ella ya no estuviera en este mundo vendrían por él y conocería a su hermano mayor y tendría una nueva familia, y cuando él inocentemente pregunto quién vendría, ella le conto a detalle la apariencia de Irasue y como esta les había ayudado a instalarse en esa aldea y dado los lujos que antes su madre por condición de noble había tenido, aunque aquello no había quitado el repudio de la aldea entera.

-¿No cree que ya es muy tarde? –Pregunto Inuyasha esta vez con un tono más calmado y melancólico. El había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su madre, y había esperado que vinieran por él hasta que los de la misma aldea lo habían votado de ella y tuvo que sortearse la vida siendo repudiado ahí donde fuera.

-Nunca es tarde cachorro, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse. –Dijo Irasue. –Esta te reclama, esta promete cuidarte hasta que no necesites de esta. –La voz más rasposa de Kimira se hizo presente junto a sus ojos rojos, la bestia no había podido evitar salir y hablarle personalmente al cachorro que le evocaba el recuerdo de su amado Touga.

Inuyasha estaba en cierta forma conmovido, su pecho parecía hincharse con la aceptación de Irasue y de su bestia y aunque aun guardaba las inseguridades de muchos años de sobrevivir por sí solo, sin confiar en nadie, aun así decidió arriesgarse.

Aunque no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, inclino su cabeza a un lado y dejo su cuello en evidencia, aceptando con sumisión la protección de la dama de la luna.

Irasue sonrió complacida, así mismo Kimi en su rincón oscuro miro una última vez a Inuyasha antes de volver a su sueño.

…*************…

El relato termino y Kagome se dejaba vestir automáticamente por Hotaru sin importarle ni un poco lo que le pusiera encima, solo inmersa en lo que había contado Irasue. –¿Significa que ahora tiene otro protegido madre? –Pregunto la azabache, mientras Irasue asentía mirando cómo le quedaba el traje a Kagome.

-¿Debería ponerme celosa? –Pregunto la azabache con una enorme sonrisa, feliz porque Inuyasha al fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, estaba segura que Irasue lo querría tanto como ella lo hacía, después de todo su amigo se hacía querer fácilmente.

-Deberías, porque el cachorro se ve más temperamental que tu y que Sesshomaru juntos será una divertida crianza. –Dijo Irasue con gesto divertido, que Kagome conocía a la perfección, si con ella se había divertido… _"Pobre Inuyasha"_

-Estas, perfecta. –Dijo Irasue logrando hacerla reaccionar y recordar que la pobre Hotaru la estaba vistiendo y ella ni siquiera había colaborado en nada.

Kagome miro sus ropas y sintió las suaves telas acariciar su cuerpo, un junihitoe si se podía aun más aparatoso que los que se ponía normalmente, parecía que tenia mas de las doce capas que habitualmente tenia, pero no, era solo la realidad posándose en su espalda como un peso enorme que aumentaba su ansiedad.

-Este kimono fue usado por mí en mi ceremonia de emparejamiento. –Comento Irasue con un dejo de nostalgia. –Su nombre es noche lunar, y esta hecho enteramente de seda roja, azul oscuro, blanco y dorado bordado con hilos de plata y oro, y la historia representa el descenso de las cinco bestias ancestrales a tierras terrenales. –Kagome asintió agradecida y embelesada por la belleza de las prendas y mas conmovida aun por el significado que tenia aquel kimono para Irasue, recorrió con sus ojos las figuras que estaban tejidas alrededor del kimono y noto tras de ella, donde se expandían las prendas a cinco inus, dos de ellos tejidos de plata, uno de oro y otro tejido de color negro azulado.

-Se me va a partir la espalda con tanto peso. –Se quejo Kagome después de terminar de admirar el tejido.

-Tranquila, Sesshomaru se encargara de quitarte semejante martirio. –Comento Irasue con una sonrisa divertida al ver como Kagome enrojecía.

Hotaru haciendo oídos sordos de la conversación empezó a colocarle una pulsera plateada en la muñeca derecha, Kagome miro la joya y recordó a Sesshomaru y su encuentro en la aldea de Shin, sonrió.

Hotaru termino de colocar un anillo de jade en su mano izquierda y suspiro satisfecha. –Listo, Kagome sama se ve como una diosa. –Dijo Hotaru.

-Es cierto te pareces mucho a Tsukuyomi. –Dijo Irasue con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Me parezco al kami de la luna? –Se burlo Kagome e Irasue asintió.

Kagome la miro un tanto desconcertada, aun no se acostumbraba a ser descendiente de un Kami.

-Ahora falta el cabello. –Interrumpió Hotaru emocionada mientras traía consigo una caja hecha de roble en donde reposaban un sinfín de alhajas de oro, plata, jade y perlas.

-Oh no… no, no y no. No me pondré todo eso en mi cabello, si ya de por si no puedo caminar con todo este peso, quiero al menos mantener mi cabeza en alto sin tener miedo a que se me caiga –Renegó Kagome.

Irasue rio entretenida y Hotaru pareció decepcionada.

-Entonces Hotaru, trata de que sea lo más sencillo posible. –Pidió Irasue mientras se dirigía a uno de los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa ratona e indicándole a la azabache que hiciera lo mismo. Kagome asintió y caminando como si llevara el mundo encima se sentó con la mayor elegancia posible pero poco y no se cae contra el suelo al sentir el peso del kimono forzar sus piernas.

Al instante Hotaru se acerco a ella y posándose detrás comenzó a peinar su cabello con delicadeza, tomando los mechones rosa que reposaban escondidos entre el azabache los trenzo con habilidad uniendo hilos de oro entre ellos, cuando hubo terminado los dejo sueltos y largos sobre su espalda y tomando solo los cabellos azabaches improviso un sencillo moño que adorno únicamente con una pinza dorada que dejaba escapar unas campanillas que tintineaban suavemente.

-Listo. –Dijo Hotaru dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Gracias Hotaru. –Hablo Kagome.

Una de las damas de compañía de Irasue se hizo presente a las afueras de la habitación y pidiendo permiso para entrar ingreso cargada de una charola plateada con algunas frutas.

-Para el día de hoy se preserva la pureza física de la hembra y se prohíben los alimentos. –Explico Irasue mientras le indica a la youkai inu que se acerque con la charola, esta así lo hace y deja reposar la fruta sobre la mesa ratona para luego salir de la misma forma.

-¿Entonces porque me tortura con comida? ¿Es también una tradición? ¿Algo así como probar la fuerza de voluntad de la hembra? –Pregunto Kagome viendo fijamente la roja manzana que le incitaba a morderla.

Irasue sonrió entretenida. –Para esta ocasión esa tradición será negada.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto la azabache.

-Porque estuviste a punto de morir desangrada y necesitas energía para tener fuerzas hoy en la noche. –Irasue le guiño un ojo cómplice y la azabache se sintió sofocar.

…*************…

La tarde había llegado y no faltaba mucho para el ocaso, según le habían explicado el momento del emparejamiento publico debía darse justo en el crepúsculo y no podía decir absolutamente nada hasta que Sesshomaru hablara, no era una ovación a la igualdad pero así era la ceremonia.

-Kagome sama ya está todo listo. –Hablo Hotaru que había vuelto de verificar todo, la pequeña neko se acerco a la azabache con un pequeño recipiente en donde reposaba un polvo blanquecino, al lado un frasco más pequeño en donde parecía haber una pasta roja y por ultimo otro en donde reposaba un liquido oscuro tanto como el petróleo y varios pinceles ordenados al lado.

-Le daré los últimos retoques. –Dijo la neko mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba sentada y comenzaba a aplicar suavemente el polvo, luego el delineador sobre los ojos y la pasta roja sobre sus labios. Hotaru la miro con los ojos brillantes dando por finalizada su obra y acercando una hoja metálica lo más parecido a un espejo solo que con menos definición le mostro su imagen.

Kagome observo detenidamente el maquillaje sobre ella, no era tan aparatoso como había esperado, el polvo apenas y se notaba por su pálida piel y el delineado era tan delgado que solo mostraba sus ojos un poco mas definidos, lo único que se veía diferente eran sus labios rojos, con la forma de un corazón.

-Bien te felicito Hotaru, serias una gran maquillista en mi época. –La felicito la azabache pero la neko apenas y le había prestado atención, parecía más nerviosa que ella misma.

-Es hora. –Dijo Hotaru apurándola a caminar, mientras Kagome se levantaba con dificultad y caminando con cuidado para no cometer el error de tropezar y convertirse en la señora del Oeste mas avergonzada del mundo, Hotaru abrió rápidamente una nueva caja y de adentro tomo una copa plateada que se la entrego con mucho cuidado.

Salió de su habitación seguida por Hotaru que le ayudaba extendiendo la pieza de tela de atrás que contaba la historia de los cinco inus ancestrales, para que todos la aprecien. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, al final del pasillo la esperaban siete youkais inus que tenían la mirada hacia abajo en forma de respeto, a excepción del que parecía ser el general, un macho alto que aparentaba tener entre treinta y treintaicinco años, tenía el cabello en una cola baja y de un color rubio platinado, sus ojos negros contrastaban con su cabello y su mirada seria parecía ser la de un guerrero.

-My lady, mi nombre es Kintaro y soy el general de las tropas del Oeste, es un honor escoltarla. –Hablo el youkai con una reverencia respetuosa.

Kagome asintió a su vez y caminando por delante con la pequeña ayuda de Hotaru que le indicaba casi en susurros cuando y donde voltear el camino para no perderse y hacer el ridículo frente a la guardia real de Sesshomaru, aunque bien sabia que ellos podían escuchar perfectamente a Hotaru que se encontraba casi a su lado pero dos pasos más atrás, mientras ellos las seguían desde dos metros de distancia.

Caminaron por largos y extensos pasillos, mientras Kagome apretaba con fuerza la copa entre sus manos esperando no olvidar las indicaciones que le había dado Irasue, llegaron a los jardines y siguieron caminando rodeando el palacio por el lado este. –Porque rayos tenemos que caminar tanto. –Murmuro muy quedamente, estaba cansada y las prendas le pesaban. Irasue le había dicho que tenían que rodear todo el palacio, pero nunca le explico por qué.

Después de largos minutos y la voz de Hotaru que le pedía que se apuren antes que el sol se oculte la hicieron tomar un segundo aire, y caminando aun mas rápido tambaleándose de poco en poco pudo divisar a lo lejos a Irasue parada sobre una piedra blanca labrada de varios metros de longitud, esperándolos, mientras los lores y sus comitivas esperaban en los lados formando dos filas contrarias perfectas. Kagome busco con la mirada a la figura encapuchada de Kikio que casi estaba segura que la había atacado en el onsen, pero no la encontró en ningún lugar, y cuando se dispuso a buscarla se topo con los ojos ámbares de Sesshomaru, la respiración se le entrecorto.

Venia caminando como ella pero por el lado Oeste de la mansión y traía consigo una daga plateada, iba vestido de negro y blanco con algunos bordados morados al final del kimono masculino, su mokomoko era blanco impoluto y lo adornaba como si fuera una simple estola, su cabello plateado estaba atado en una coleta alta muy al estilo de Touga y en el cinto de su cintura descansaba Tenseiga. Sus ojos ámbar la miraban sin parpadear de una forma tan profunda que sintió un extraño calor en la marca de su cuello y un placer recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, como si la mirada ámbar estuviera acariciándola, el pudor se incremento cuando de pronto se sintió excitada y se sonrojo intensamente, quito su mirada de él y se enfoco en Irasue, puesto que si seguía mirándolo temía tener un colapso de placer muy al estilo orgásmico.

Irasue parecía leerla por completo, porque su sonrisa de conocedora la estaba taladrando, y aunque en otra ocasión la hubiera ignorado, ahora simplemente no podía, porque sentía el peso de la mirada de su pareja mientras más se iba acercando. Juraría que en los pensamientos de Sesshommaru ya la estaba haciendo suya _"¿cómo es que podía darle esa mirada que la acaloraba de tan solo recibirla, acaso era por la marca?"_

Se encontraron frente a frente y ella ya no pudo huir mas, subió su mirada hasta sus ojos y el placer la golpeo nuevamente, su estomago revoloteaba y sentía que si abría la boca un gemido se le escaparía y quedaría en vergüenza delante de todos. Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras Sesshomaru parecía entretenido con su actitud. _"El desgraciado lo sabia… ¡Y lo estaba haciendo a propósito!"_

Kagome se puso nerviosa cuando todos quedaron en silencio y no parecían siquiera moverse de su sitio. De pronto sintió la mano de Sesshomaru tomar su mano izquierda, ella lo miro nuevamente esperando que diga algo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta un ardor se instalo en la palma abierta de su mano y la sangre comenzó a drenarse, él le indico con la mirada hacia la copa y ella dándose cuenta de todo, poso la copa bajo su propia mano y la sostuvo ahí mientras se llenaba del liquido caliente y rojo, poco a poco la sangre fue disminuyendo hasta que la herida se hubo cerrado por completo, todos los youkais parecían haber estado atentos al evento y algunos parecían sorprendidos de su capacidad de regeneración.

Irasue se acerco hacia ellos y con un paño limpio y blanco limpio la sangre de su mano, y aun en silencio retrocedió unos pasos, esperando.

Sesshomaru corto su palma derecha de la misma forma y dreno la sangre en la copa hasta casi llenarla, y al igual que ella la herida cicatrizo rápidamente, Irasue hizo el mismo procedimiento y volvió a retirarse en silencio.

-Kagome Higurashi Shikon no Tama y Miko sagrada. –La llamo él y su voz sonó tan hipnotizante y tentadora que ella lo miro como si este fuera la única cosa en el mundo. –Este Sesshomaru y su bestia Yakko te reclaman. –Dijo él mirándola fijamente, como si le instara a corresponder, como si fuera una exigencia, una orden, pero ella sabía que nunca podría negarse a él.

-Esta acepta y también te reclama Sesshomaru Taisho Lord del Oeste y Yakko sama Bestia ancestral. –Contesto ella.

De un movimiento casi imperceptible él le indico que bebiera de la copa, y no hizo falta palabras para que ella lo comprendiera, y sin ponerse a pensar en el enorme paso que estaba dando ella bebió del tibio liquido hasta la mitad, su garganta quemo con fuerza pero ella lo resistió, ya estaba advertida de ello y su fuerza de voluntad estaba preparada.

Sesshomaru tomo la copa de las manos de la azabache y bebió el resto por completo sin perder su mirada de ella, cuando este concluyo ella irremediablemente sintió el tirón del llamado, como si de pronto ambos estuvieran infinitamente conectados, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera y a su vez unas terribles ganas de poseer el cuerpo del Inuyoukai la azoraron haciéndola sentir inquieta y casi desesperada.

-Que Tsukuyomi los bendiga. –Dijo Irasue hablando al fin, y justo en ese momento el último rayo de luz solar resplandeció con fuerza y dio paso al inicio del anochecer.

Escucho el tintineo de las copas y mirando hacia los presentes vio como todos ellos tenían copas en sus manos con lo que podía oler como sake celestial, al parecer brindaban en su honor.

-¡Y que tengan muchos cachorros! –Dijo Shiro el lord Kitsune entre el barullo de gente, logrando algunos vítores de su comitiva que parecían ser los más alegres del lugar. Irasue sonrió afirmando con la cabeza y Kagome se puso más nerviosa.

-Vamos. –Le hablo la voz de Sesshomaru mientras la tomaba de una mano y caminaba con ella hacia adentro del palacio, mientras los demás continuaban con la fiesta en honor a los recién emparejados.

-¿No vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta? –Pregunto ella nerviosa.

-No. –Contesto Sesshomaru menos comunicativo que nunca.

Kagome trago saliva y miro hacia atrás buscando a Irasue, cuando se encontró con su mirada, la ladina inuyoukai alzo su copa en brindis y sonrió mientras la bebía.

Antes de llegar adentro la azabache pudo ver entre los invitados a Inuyasha, no traía su habitual traje rojo, llevaba un kimono masculino de color azul oscuro con bordes negros y la veía como alguien que ve a una hermana menor irse de viaje, le sonrió con un dejo de cariño y ella le devolvió el gesto, hasta que cruzaron la primera puerta y ya no pudo verlo más.

Quiso hablar, quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca mientras sorteaban los pasillos en una dirección que aunque tuviera mala orientación estaba segura que no la llevaría a su habitación.

Dos enormes puertas con dos Inus que se encontraban el uno al otro y se enfrentaban apareció frente a ella, ingresaron a la estancia tan rápido que no pudo admirar nada mas del lugar, adentro estaba iluminado muy tenuemente, pero podía ver un enorme futon tendido. Trago saliva y su respiración se acelero.

" _¡No seas cobarde! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡No seas cobarde!"_ Se repitió así misma mientras cerraba los ojos para darse valor, pero no debió hacerlo puesto que Sesshomaru la había soltado y ahora estaba parado justo detrás de ella rodeándola y aspirando el aroma de su cuello como si ella fuera el mismo aire y el hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse, su respirar era pesado, tenso y condenadamente estimulante.

-Este al fin te hará suya. –Susurro cerca de su oído con la voz ronca y un gruñido placentero.

" _¿¡Yakko!?"_

 **CONTINUARA….. Hemos llegado a este punto, me siento nerviosa y eso que yo lo escribo.**

 **Reviews, si están ansiosos y emocionados por el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Quiero saber sus opiniones… comentarios… venga demuéstrenme su apoyo y yo les mostrare mis mejores energías e ideas para este Fic.**


	24. Chapter 24

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON (ESCENAS DE SEXO), LEA BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 24**

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! –Pidió ella haciéndose a un lado y enfrentando directamente a los ojos rojos de Yakko que parecía crispado ante sus palabras.

-¡Este te reclamo y aceptaste! –Gruño.

-Lo sé, lo sé… solo espera por favor… yo quiero estar mas cómoda. –Pidió ella indicándole sus ropajes.

-¡A este no le importan! –Volvió a gruñir la bestia impaciente.

-¡Pero a esta sí! –Alzo la voz ella y aunque estaba esperando que el Daiyoukai se molestara, fue una gran sorpresa que sonriera, aunque de una forma algo peligrosa.

Kagome respiro hondo y se acerco a una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación, antes de que él se impacientara comenzó a retirar capa por capa el kimono y a desatar los lazos que lo mantenían firme, sus manos temblaban hasta que llego a la única prenda que la separaban de su desnudez, no se atrevió a quitarla, sintió pánico y unas terribles ganas de huir al sentirlo acercarse.

No fue un pensamiento racional, fue puro instinto de supervivencia y una porción de imprudencia y estupidez cuando intento alejarse de la presencia asfixiante de su pareja, antes de ser tomada de la cintura y levantaba del piso para luego ser apresada contra la pared y el duro cuerpo del señor del Oeste tras de ella. –¿Que intentabas hacer cachorra?

-¿Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella más aliviada de escucharlo.

-Yakko y yo somos lo mismo, él es solo la parte más irracional de mí, así que aun así no deberías dejar de temer, puesto que los dos queremos hacerte lo mismo. –Gruño Sesshomaru acercando su lengua al hueco de su cuello y su hombro, donde reposaba la vieja marca.

Kagome tenía miedo, pero más allá de eso un inusitado calor en su bajo vientre la embargo como una corriente eléctrica que la llenaba de placer y adrenalina.

-Mía. –Le susurro Sesshomaru mientras que con sus manos delineaba el cuerpo femenino hasta tomarla de las caderas y empujarla contra la pared y su propio cuerpo en una danza tan sensual que la azabache juraría que iba a perder la conciencia.

Ella logro voltearse hasta quedar de frente, harta de sentir el frio muro contra su mejilla y ni bien lo hizo sintió la boca de él hundirse en la suya propia con tanta fuerza que estuvo segura de que tendría una herida en los labios.

Ella correspondió posando sus brazos en el cuello del ambarino y este la levanto y la hizo enroscar sus piernas en su cuerpo.

Kagome gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando este la mordió incrustando sus colmillos en su labio inferior. Era demasiado brusco y no parecía estar en sus planes relajarse.

-Vamos más despacio. –Pidió ella, pero él no pareció escucharla o más bien si, solo que la ignoraba campalmente.

Ella desenrosco sus piernas cuando la presión sobre ella incremento y le era difícil moverse sin sentir que él la sometía con cada caricia y separándose de él logro cortar el beso.

-Estas siendo demasiado brusco. –Replico ella respirando hondamente, su ropa estaba desacomodada y sus labios estaban muy rojos por la brusquedad del beso anterior. –A… a… además tú sigues vestido.

Sus nervios le estaban dando la peor jugada de su vida, nunca en su vida había tartamudeado de esa forma, sus manos temblaban mientras lo apuntaba acusatoriamente y su reiki crispaba y revoloteaba en su interior.

Los ojos rojos de Yakko volvieron a sorprenderla mirándola con deseo y diversión, no pronuncio ni una sola palabra y de un arranque repentino el mismo se arranco los ropajes de un tirón de sus garras, Kagome enrojeció y miro a algún lado de la habitación tenuemente oscura, aunque la imagen de Sesshomaru desnudo quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria.

-Sesshomaru… -Quiso hablar ella pidiéndole paciencia, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

De pronto volvió su mirada en dirección de Sesshomaru, pero este había desaparecido, miro a todas las esquinas del lugar pero no estaba.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Pregunto y el eco en la habitación resonó con fuerza.

-Sessh… -Un gruñido placentero justo atrás de ella la hizo soltar un gritillo y salir corriendo de ahí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un empujón la hizo caer al piso, gruño molesta por el juego que su ahora pareja estaba disfrutando. No pudo reprochar nada más porque sintió su cuerpo encima de ella, su rostro estaba hundido en su cuello y ella solo podía mirar al piso mientras sentía la caliente respiración de su compañero.

Trató de levantarse pero la enorme mano del Daiyoukai la plasmo nuevamente contra el suelo. –¿A qué estás jugando? –Le pregunto ella con un tono de reproche y molestia.

-Este no juega. –Susurro él.

-Si claro. –Resoplo ella antes de volver a sentir las manos de él levantándola y poniéndola en una posición muy incómoda y vergonzosa. _"¿¡Que maldita posición era esa para su primera vez!?"_ pensó angustiada mientras trataba de moverse siendo impedida por las manos de él que la aprisionaban de las caderas.

-¡Así no quiero! –Exigió ella tratando de mirarlo a la cara aun en su posición de cuatro, sosteniéndose lo mejor posible de sus manos que debían cargar con su propio peso y el de su compañero que se apegaba más a ella.

-Este quiere montarte. –Le había susurrado logrando alterarla, y sonrojarla a niveles inconcebibles.

Él simulo una embestida aun sin quitarle la ropa a ella y la azabache no pudo evitar gemir vergonzosamente, se sentía caliente y su corazón golpeaba con violencia dentro de su pecho.

El sonido de su única ropa al rasgarse la enervo, no vio nada, mas sintió todo, el frio recorrió su espalda desnuda mientras las telas de seda caían por los lados, su cabello azabache cayo aun lado de su hombro y los labios calientes de Sesshomaru empezaron a lamer y morder con suavidad la piel de su espalda, hasta llegar a su hombro y morder con mas devoción dejándola temblando de placer.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué rayos me haces? –Pregunto ella tratando de retener los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios.

Ahora en su completa desnudes pudo sentir claramente el miembro de su compañero restregándose en su intimidad. –Espera. –Pidió ella en un jadeo inestable mientras trataba de recordar él porque necesitaba tiempo, en su cabeza no pasaba ninguna idea más allá de la sensación de sentirse caliente y vacía, tenía la necesidad terrible de que aquella desesperación terminara.

-Le dices a este que espere, pero este no puede controlarse si su compañera se mueve de esa forma. –Gruño él.

" _¿Qué?"_ cuando estuvo consciente de todo, se dio cuenta que ella se estaba moviendo muy sugestivamente seguramente provocando mas al señor del Oeste.

El reiki burbujeo en su interior y sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta este salió por todo su cuerpo, las manos de Sesshomaru se alejaron de ella, Kagome se dio la vuelta asustada por su propia reacción natural, espero ver a un peliplata molesto, pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con él lo vio como si hubiera sido retado a un duelo y estuviera muy mocionado por participar.

Ella se puso de pie olvidándose por completo que ambos estaban desnudos. Lo sintió moverse con agilidad, pero tantos años de práctica la habían vuelto mas ágil y de un movimiento rápido lo había esquivado, aunque era más puro instinto que otra cosa, parecía que el señor del Oeste disfrutaba de la casería.

-Este te enseñara quien manda aquí. –Dijo con un gruñido de competitividad y deseo.

A pesar de la puja enteramente machista, aquello le pareció entretenido y su lado competitivo floreció como nunca, cerró los ojos y sintió hasta la más remota y minúscula especie de vida en todo el palacio y mas allá, Sesshomaru era de seguro la energía más abundante y asfixiante de todo el lugar y por eso mismo es que ella aun sin ver lo sentía moverse zigzagueando por la habitación, tal vez buscando la mejor forma de tomarla desprevenida, sonrió triunfante cuando lo sintió tan cerca suyo. –Al señor del Oeste le gusta atacar por la espalda… uhm… que tramposo. –Dijo ella en un susurro cuando lo sintió acercarse e intentar tomarla entre sus brazos. Ella se volteo justo en ese momento y quedo mirando su amplio pecho que bajaba y subía de forma intensa y poco humana, con cada respirar un gruñido impaciente y excitante se le escapaba, Kagome elevo la vista y se topo con el ámbar a través del rojo, ambos estaban muy presentes.

No supo porque, ni en qué momento, pero sus brazos se levantaron y acercaron el rostro de Sesshomaru hacia ella, tal vez Irasue tenia razón y la pasión podía mas, pero ya no podía negar lo innegable, ella lo quería, quería esto, lo quería a él como sea que fuese.

Su propio beso fue dominado por la exorbitante fuerza de Sesshomaru que por la inestabilidad la arremetió contra el muro, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que se quejara del dolor. –¿Quieres jugar rudo? –Pregunto ella logrando separarse tan solo un segundo de los labios masculinos, para será arremetida nuevamente en un beso ansioso y brusco.

-Este lamenta que seas tan frágil… este se está conteniendo. –Dijo él en un murmuro justo al lado de su oído, que la enervo no solo por la provocación infernalmente excitante, si no porque el comentario la había molestado.

-¡No soy frágil! –Reprocho ella mientras lo separaba de ella con una buena descarga de reiki. El ambarino apenas retrocedió dos pasos y con una sonrisa complacida volvió a empujarla contra el muro.

-¿Esa es toda tu capacidad mujer? –Pregunto él de forma ladina mientras con sus manos recorría la piel desnuda de la azabache.

Kagome se retorció ante el manoseo y miro detenidamente a los ojos a su compañero. –¿Esto te gusta? –Le pregunto él cuando una de sus manos delineo la curvatura de su seno desnudo haciendo un poco más de presión en el pezón.

Kagome gimió un poco y respiro con fuerza, pero no contesto a la pregunta, aun tenía orgullo, y no olvidaría la afrenta de Sesshomaru al indicarle que ella era frágil y débil.

-No me gusta. –Respondió de forma orgullosa.

-Tus latidos te delatan. –Dijo él con sorna mientras posaba su mano entera en su pecho en donde su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado.

Kagome elevo su mano y acaricio con suavidad el abdomen musculoso del peliplata, una pequeña y milésima descarga de reiki se manifestó entre sus dedos. –¿Y a usted le gusta esto, mi señor? –Pregunto ella de la forma más digna mientras su reiki acariciaba su cuerpo junto a sus manos en una caricia electrizante.

Supo que su objetivo había dado resultado cuando Sesshomaru gruño y cerró los ojos para sentir más de las caricias de su recientemente convertida compañera.

Kagome siguió bajando con suavidad y junto a sus manos su vista se enfoco en el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su pareja, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tamaño del miembro del peliplata, y preguntándose mentalmente si debía o no, su mano bajo por sí misma, cuando sintió que iba a tocarlo la mano de él la retuvo con fuerza, ella volvió su vista con rapidez hacia sus ojos que parecían refulgir en rojo, los cabellos plateados parecían flotar alrededor, en ese momento supo que tal vez se había excedido con su provocación.

Antes de siquiera poder gritar ya se encontraba recostada en el piso con un enorme Daiyoukai encima. _"Al menos esta vez puedo verlo de frente_ " pensó ansiosa por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Las manos con garras aun más largas que antes recorrían su cuerpo con desespero, hasta llegar a sus piernas extendidas que fueron separadas con rapidez. –Un pequeño grito de sorpresa se le escapo de los labios cuando lo sintió ocupar aquel lugar entre sus piernas, parecía tan desesperado que solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando que el momento llegue. Pero no, no llego.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sintió como la lengua caliente de Sesshomaru recorría su cuello y bajaba tortuosamente por su pecho, chupo cuanto quiso y sintió las filosas garras rozar sus costillas con ahincó, incluso sopeso que la habían arañado un poco, pero el placer la había inundado de tal modo que cualquier dolor podría pasar inadvertido. Cuando la lengua caliente comenzó a descender por su vientre y se distrajo más de lo debido en el área del ombligo supo que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo algo urgentemente, y solo él podría dárselo.

-Mi mujer. –Dijo él entre gruñidos toscos mientras lamia con devoción su vientre. –Mis cachorros. –Susurro él logrando descolocarla, Kagome miro hacia donde Sesshomaru veneraba su vientre y se quedo prendada de sus ojos. –Aquí… -Dijo el peliplata apuntando con una filosa garra hacia su vientre. –Aquí los pondré. –Termino de decir él, la azabache sintió un intenso calor recorrerla por completo y por algún motivo aquellas palabras le parecieron extremadamente excitantes.

Antes de que pudiera comentar sobre proyecto futuro de Sesshomaru, este había continuado torturándola con su boca, el aire se le escapo de sus labios cuando aquella lengua caliente se había escabullido hasta su zona intima, arqueo la espalda por la onda de placer que la recorrió, instintivamente intento detenerlo, pero la presión de las manos de él en sus caderas la retuvo, apretando sus manos en puños aguanto todo el placer dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cuando una nueva técnica de su lengua era puesta a prueba en su intimidad.

El orgasmo era inevitable, y más aun con la fuerza y destreza con la que el peliplata la saboreaba, gimió con fuerza cuando el clímax llego, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación, su mente voló a un plano inexistente por varios segundos, hasta que lo sintió nuevamente sobre ella, su peso estimulante sobre su cuerpo delgado, abrió los ojos y lo miro a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, no dijo nada, a pesar de que sintió como él se acomodaba sobre ella, a pesar de sentir como sus manos la preparaban para el momento más importante de su emparejamiento, solo pudo perderse en su mirada roja en donde refulgía el dorado, y en donde Sesshomaru le prometía el mundo en una alabanza de adoración silenciosa.

Kagome inhalo con fuerza todo el aire que pudo y sin perderse ni un segundo de sus ojos lo sintió atravesarla, sin delicadezas, sin paciencia, sin lentitud. Soltó todo el aire de su pecho cuando el dolor la atravesó, quiso cerrar los ojos.

-Mírame. –La casi orden de Sesshomaru la había hecho abrir los ojos nuevamente. Sus embestidas eran profundas y potentes, el dolor seguía ahí y ella se removió buscando terminar con el dolor.

-Quieta. –Nuevamente la orden la había hecho detenerse, el reiki se filtro de su cuerpo y comenzó a escaparse de sus manos, Sesshomaru gruño por la molestia del reiki pero no se detuvo.

-Duele. –Se quejo ella gimiendo mientras se retorcía y al mismo tiempo intentaba apaciguar su reiki, no deseaba lastimarlo, y debía mantener el control.

Yakko gruño como única respuesta, sus ojos rojos parecían debatirse entre sí seguir sus instintos y tomar lo que le pertenecía como quería o cederle un poco de terreno a su lado coherente y retener sus impulsos primitivos.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse la azabache parecía más relajada, los gemidos lastimeros habían sido remplazados por unos de placer, el peliplata sonrió triunfante al saber que su pareja lo deseaba tanto como él.

-Sigue. –La voz de Kagome apenas audible le había otorgado el permiso de sentirse libre de tomarla como deseaba.

Kagome sintió que de pronto aquel dolor se había ido transformando en una necesidad intensa por tenerlo muy dentro de ella, lo alentó a continuar siguiendo sus propios deseos por llenarse de todo el placer que él le pudiera ofrecer.

No pensó ni por un segundo que él se detendría de aquella forma tan brusca, cuando pensó en preguntarle el porqué sintió que este le daba la vuelta boca abajo, y con sus enormes manos la levantaba de sus caderas y la retenía en aquella posición que tanto le había molestado al principio.

-Sesshomaru que… -No pudo concluir su frase porque lo sintió nuevamente dentro de ella, gimió con fuerza cuando el dolor volvió, aquella posición era mucho más profunda que la anterior y más aun cuando apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus manos, la embestía demasiado fuerte, si no fuera porque la estaba reteniendo de sus caderas ella ya habría caído rendida.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, solo supo que las garras del peliplata se le iban incrustando poco a poco en la piel de sus caderas, estaba muy cansada.

Tal vez habría llegado ya a su límite de orgasmos, ya no sabía cuántos exactamente había tenido, pero el señor del Oeste parecía no cansarse. Cuando sintió que el ultimo clímax venia a ella aun más potente que los anteriores, arqueo la espalda como si fuera un látigo producto de todas las sensaciones, y lo sintió, los colmillos se incrustaron con fuerza entre su cuello y hombro, grito de dolor y placer igual a Sesshomaru que soltó un enorme gruñido, tan potente que no dudaría que todo el palacio lo hubiera escuchado, sintió su simiente caliente derramarse en su interior.

La perfecta culminación, si no fuera porque su mayor temor se cumplió, no pudo retenerla, aquella barrera potente del que era santuario su cuerpo se destruyo por completo, el reiki electrizante cuales rayos sin control se expandieron sobre el piso de toda la habitación para luego salir como onda por todo el territorio del Oeste, el suelo tembló cuando a su vez el youki de Sesshomaru se hizo presente extendiéndose tan rápido como su propio reiki y cubriéndolo por completo.

Aun unida a él con los vestigios del último orgasmo presentes, sintió el enorme torrente de youki invadirla y golpearla desde el interior, un ardor la embargo por dentro y quiso separarse desesperadamente de Sesshomaru antes de absorberlo, pero este la retuvo sobre su lugar y poniendo todo su peso sobre ella quedo recostado y unido sobre su cuerpo reteniendo sus brazos contra el piso y gruñendo una negativa ante cualquier movimiento que ella pudiera hacer.

-Quieta… ya pasara… ya pasara. –Le susurro con una voz ronca y demandante que trataba de apaciguarla aun así.

La voz de Sesshomaru fue como un alicante para tranquilizarla, no movió ningún musculo, sintió el dolor embargarla mientras mas youki de su pareja absorbía, no entendía porque ocurría aquello, estaba segura de haberse preparado para su unión, pero algo había salido mal en el santuario de su cuerpo.

Respiro un par de veces más, y el dolor menguo, aun sentía a Sesshomaru sobre ella haciendo presión con su cuerpo para retenerla contra el suelo, lo sintió respirar de forma más cansada y apaciguada de la normal, se concentro en su presencia y temerosa se dio cuenta que su youki era muy suave.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Pregunto con temor. –¡¿Sesshomaru?! –Pregunto esta vez removiéndose para intentar verlo a la cara.

-Este está bien, no tienes por qué alarmarte. –Respondió él cerca de su oído.

-Eres tu cachorra… eres tú la que me preocupa. –Dijo él con un tono de verdadera alarma.

-Yo estoy bien. –Contesto ella sin entender nada.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de su situación, miro sus propios cabellos que reposaban expandidos como un manto en el piso y se dio cuenta que el color azabache que había tenido de nacimiento había desaparecido por completo siendo remplazado por un rosa violáceo. –¿Qué? ¿¡Porque!? –Se pregunto a ella misma mientras intentaba extender su mano para tocar sus cabellos, notando como de su piel pálida se manifestaba su reiki de un tono rosa oscuro casi violeta.

-Kagome. –La llamo él. –No estás purificando el youki. –Le explico preocupado, como si le hablara a un pequeño niño.

 **CONTINUARA… Creo que merezco muchos reviews… me esforcé mucho haciendo este Lemon, ya tenía practica haciéndolos por mis otras historias, pero creo que este fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir.**

 **Así que… les pido el inmenso favor de manifestarme sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este capítulo.**

 **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

 **Posdata. ¿No quieren matarme? Siempre los dejo con la intriga. XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 25**

 _-Hana. –La voz gruesa y masculina la llamo, ella volteo con una sonrisa en sus labios, de esas que le encantaban a él._

 _Los ojos violetas de él refulgieron con un brillo especial ante su adorada pareja, hasta que de pronto pudo verlo, aquel hilo rojo que los unía a ambos había ido perdiendo el color y haciéndose más delgado, su cara de consternación fue única._

 _Hana sonrió con tristeza conocedora de lo que pasaba por la mente de su señor y pareja. –¿Cuidaras de Tsuki? –Pregunto la ningen con sus ojos almendrados resplandecientes del brillo de las lágrimas retenidas._

 _Tsukuyugomi asintió aun en silencio no sabiendo que hacer ante la casi poca vida de su pareja humana._

 _-¡Mamá! –La voz de una pequeña niña corto aquel tormentoso momento, Hana abrió los brazos en espera de su pequeña que corrió hacia sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro celestial._

 _La pequeña había heredado los cabellos azabaches de su madre y él hermoso tez y color de ojos de su padre, su apariencia inmaculada y etérea siempre le encanto a su madre que vivía por y para su familia._

 _Ambas mujeres fueron rodeadas por los brazos enormes del Kami de la luna._

 _-Hana. –El kami la miraba desde una esquina del enorme futon, la siempre sonriente mujer abría sus ojos almendrados mirando detenidamente al imponente kami._

 _-¿Donde está Tsuki? –Pregunto la ningen con su voz apagada y cansada._

 _-Ella está molestando a Yakko y a Yasha. –Contesto el kami animándose a acercarse más a su convaleciente compañera._

 _Hana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba rió ante la idea de su pequeña hija molestando nuevamente a las bestias sagradas que se encontraban recluidas en palacio magenta en donde en esos momentos vivían ellos._

 _-Ella es tan valiente y terca como tú. –Explico él kami con una voz apaciguada tratando de que su compañera se sintiera tranquila a pesar de que él no podía hacerlo._

 _-Pero si tu eres el valiente y terco. –Reprocho ella._

 _El negó con la cabeza. –Tu Hana, tu eres la orgullosa ningen que tiene a sus pies a un kami. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Hana pareció pensarlo y asintió complacida con su enorme sonrisa. –Muy cierto._

 _-La pequeña Tsuki quiere mucho a las bestias sagradas. –Comento Tsukuyomi._

 _-Eso lo saco de tu lado. –Contesto Hana. –A mí siempre me asustaron sus tamaños colosales, especialmente de Yakko, creo que no le caigo bien. –Sonrió Hana melancólica._

 _-Pero a las bestias Kitsunes si que les agradas. –Comento el kami divertido al ver el puchero de su amada._

 _-Les agrado solo porque siempre caigo en sus bromas. –Reprocho nuevamente ella._

 _Tsukuyomi rio con ganas al recordar las tantas veces que su pareja había regresado de su incursión por los cuatro campos en donde reposaban las bestias sagradas de las cuatro especies que por lo pronto habían sido creadas._

 _-Solo están aburridos, la mayoría aun no escoge a un youkai para compartir la eternidad. –Explica Tsukuyomi._

 _-Lo sé. –Contesta ella con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo si le tenía un gran aprecio a aquellas infernales bestias. –¿Especialmente tus protegidos verdad mi señor? Los inus bestias son demasiado egocéntricos… ¿A quién se parecerán? –Pregunto ella con toque de sarcasmo aun en su convaleciente estado._

 _Tsukuyomi sonrió y acercándose hasta donde su amada reposaba la beso tiernamente en los labios._

 _El sol no había salido ese día, todo el mundo se oscureció, solo la luna se hacía presente en un eclipse total y único en su clase, de una duración que parecía nunca acabar._

 _-¿Donde está mamá? –Pregunto la pequeña azabache mirando a su padre con sus ojos brillosos._

 _-Mamá está perdida Tsuki y Papá irá a buscarla. –Dijo el Kami a su pequeña hija que asintió esta vez derramando las lágrimas que había retenido, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería él._

 _-¿Esta es su hija Tsukuyomi no mikoto sama? –Pregunto una alta youkai de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado ondulado._

 _-Shizuka. –La voz apagada del Kami se dirigió a la inuyoukai y bajando la mirada hasta su vientre pudo sentirlo. –Felicidades por tu estado. –Comento el dios tomando de la mano a su pequeña hija que miraba la luna con tristeza pensando en su madre._

 _La Inu reverencio el cumplido con mucho respeto. –Le agradezco Tsukuyomi no mikoto sama, esta es mi primera cachorra Yumi y será la segunda dama de la Luna después de mí, ella será su mensajera y oráculo al igual que yo._

 _-Siempre me has servido fervientemente Shizuka y por eso mismo te daré una de las responsabilidades más grandes. –Tsukuyomi empujo con delicadeza a su hija delante de la primera dama de la luna. –Quiero que críes a Tsuki y le enseñes todo lo que sabes._

 _-Acepto honrada. –Dijo Shizuka con una nueva reverencia mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña Tsuki._

 _-Y por tu fidelidad te presentare este regalo. –Dijo el kami de ojos violetas y cabellos plomizos tan largos que los arrastraba unos metros por el piso. –Kiyoshi. –La llamo Tsukuyomi, y entre todas las bestias sagradas apareció delante de ellos una enorme Inugami bestia de color plateada y ojos purpuras. –Esta será la bestia de tu cachorra, la complementación entre los youkais terrenales y las bestias sagradas les dará una fuerza única, y una vida llena de éxito y poder. Al fusionar ambas entidades juntas le dará a tu descendencia más conexión para hablar conmigo que soy el regente y creador de los Inugamis._

 _Shizuka asintió muy honrada mientras observaba a la bestia de su cachorra aun en su forma original._

 _-Este es el palacio magenta, regente entre la tierra y el cielo, aquí residirán las bestias ancestrales esperando la llegada de sus portadores, este lugar está prohibido después de mi marcha, ellos sabrán que hacer, cuando ellos escojan a sus dignos portadores, en el momento de sus nacimientos se creara la fusión. –Explico Tsukuyomi viendo a las cuatro especies en donde se alzaban cinco bestias por cada grupo._

 _-Quiero que bajes Shizuka, ve e informa a los cuatro puntos cardinales acerca de mi decisión. –La inu asintió tomando a Tsuki y mirándola con una calma única._

 _Tsukuyomi se agacho hasta quedar más cerca de su hija. –Despídete Tsuki. –Le pidió el de ojos violetas._

 _Tsuki asintió compungida mientras se soltaba de Shizuka y se dirigía hasta Yasha, la bestia de ojos negros gruño a Tsukuyomi al enterarse de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a la pequeña azabache._

 _-¿Siempre es tan impertinente aquella bestia? –Pregunto Shizuka reprobatoriamente hacia Yasha._

 _Tsukuyomi apenas hizo un ademan de sonrisa mientras asentía y veía la escena._

 _Tsuki abrazo el pelaje blanco de Yasha mientras lloraba tristemente. –Te extrañare Yasha. –Dijo con un puchero._

 _-Este también extrañara tu molesta presencia. –Contesto Yasha con la voz inhumana._

 _Tsuki se separo de la bestia y camino hasta el inu de ojos rojos. –También te extrañare mucho Yakko. –Dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba al platinado que la evadía campalmente pero que a su vez no se deshacía de su agarre._

 _-Tsukuyomi. –La voz gruesa y molesta de una de las bestias resonó entre todas las demás. –Esté ira contigo. –Afirmo la bestia de pelaje negro y ojos azul eléctrico._

 _-No puedes Rakko, tu lugar está aquí, esperando por tu portador. –Contesto el Kami de la luna, sintiendo pena por la bestia prodiga, aquella que había creado primero._

 _-Si Rakko ira este también lo hará. –Exigió Yakko levantándose en toda su forma, enervado por la osadía de su rival._

 _Ambos inugamis habían sido creados no sin mucha diferencia de tiempo, la creación de Yakko fue especial, fue la segunda de Tsukuyomi y se creó con un desbordante poder que por curiosidades del destino se dividió en dos creando así dos entidades mellizas, Yakko y Yasha, y por eso mismo la bestia de ojos rojos había tenido aversión a su hermano menor el de ojos negros y rivalidad por el de ojos azul eléctrico que se alzaba como líder de las bestias inugamis._

 _-Ambos se quedaran y cuidaran del palacio magenta, porque cada mil años aparecerá una nueva camada de bestias enviada por los dioses, y ustedes como las más antiguas y primeras creaciones serán guías. –Culmino de decir el Kami de la luna mirando con fiereza a sus creaciones y a las otras bestias creadas de los otros dioses._

 _Rakko gruño con rabia y salió corriendo de ahí hasta internarse en la vieja cueva en donde volvería a su sueño profundo, herido por el rechazo de su creador y resentido por la responsabilidad que recaía sobre él._

 _-Yakko, si Rakko no asume sus responsabilidades tú tomaras su lugar, después de todo, sus fuerzas son prácticamente las mismas, serás el líder hasta que tu portador llegue. –Dictamino Tsukuyomi, Yakko asintió mas complacido por sentirse el líder y el más fuerte y antes de ver partir al Kami miro por última vez a la pequeña azabache con molestia, había algo en su sangre que le hacía sentir inquieto. Se volteo en toda su magnificencia y se alejo de ahí, aun escuchando el llanto de la pequeña al despedir a su padre._

Kagome abrió los ojos con fuerza, y se sentó sobre el futon asustada. Su visión borrosa se recompuso mientras mas abría y cerraba los ojos, se encontraba en la habitación de Sesshomaru, aquella en donde había sucedido su escandaloso apareamiento.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado y levanto las manos esperando encontrar aquel brillo violáceo que emanaba de ella, se froto la piel pero no había nada más que su piel pálida, toco sus cabellos y los removió esperando ver aquel color rosa violeta, pero nada había ahí, solo sus mechones rosas a los que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Lo llamo inquieta, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, y que no le había hecho daño con su descontrol.

-Aquí estoy cachorra. –La llamo desde una esquina de la habitación en donde la observaba detenidamente.

Kagome alzo los brazos aun asustada, el peliplata se deslizo con destreza hasta ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, la sentó sobre él y hundió su rostro en su cuello, aliviado de verla despierta.

-¿Que me paso Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella aun shockeada ante el recuerdo de su noche de emparejamiento.

-No pudiste purificarte. –Explico él.

-Cuéntamelo todo por favor. –Pidió ella.

 **FLASH BACK**

Cuando la azabache perdió la conciencia poco después de percatarse de su estado, el se desespero, Yakko que estaba más presente que nunca, tomo el cuerpo de su pareja y la abrazo con sobreprotección gruñendo con rabia y rencor por la situación y por sentirse inútil de ayudarla. Hundió su rostro nuevamente en el cuello recién marcado y volvió a incrustar sus colmillos esperando verla reaccionar, al sentir que nada había cambiado, frustrado como estaba quito sus colmillos y los incrusto nuevamente más abajo del cuello sin conseguir nada.

-Yakko sama, déjela. –La voz de Kimira ronca y femenina lo hizo alterarse y apretar más el cuerpo inconsciente y desnudo de su pareja.

-¡Este te exige que te vayas! ¡Este no te quiere cerca! –Gruño con amenaza mientras se levantaba y alzaba a la azabache con él, arrinconándose en una esquina alejándose de la amenaza.

-Esta no quiere hacerle daño a tu compañera. –Explico Kimira a través del cuerpo de Irasue.

-¡No! –Volvió a rugir Yakko temblando de recelo ante cualquier movimiento.

-Si no dejas que la vea ella puede morir Yakko. –Yakko gruño y volvió a negarse cambiando de sitio y deslizándose hasta otra esquina de la habitación.

-Sesshomaru por favor. –Pidió esta vez la voz más suave de Irasue que había decidido cambiar de lugar con Kimira.

-Yakko gruñendo ante la presencia de la madre de su portador apaciguo su instinto y se dejo vencer por Sesshomaru que en su acto de presencia se deslizo hasta el futon en medio de la habitación y dejo recostada en él a la azabache que se veía pálida y refulgía en youki y reiki contaminado.

-Este no comprende. –Dijo él ambarino con Yakko muy presente y alerta.

-Créeme hijo, yo tampoco. –Comento ella mientras acercaba sus manos hasta sentir el pulso de la azabache comprobando sus latidos acelerados y quitando la mano rápidamente después de ello.

-Tu compañera está sufriendo Sesshomaru, ella no tiene control sobre su poder. –Dijo mostrándole a su hijo sus propias manos en donde sus dedos que tocaron la piel del cuello de la azabache estaban quemados.

-Este no se ha quemado. –Dijo él.

-Es porque es tu youki. –Explico ella, acariciando los cabellos rosas violetas de su protegida.

-¿Por qué cambio? –Pregunto él alejando las manos de su madre de su pareja y abrazándola nuevamente sobre su regazo.

Irasue miro a su hijo y a su protegida con pena, sus ojos brillaron de forma profética. –No lo sé. –Mintió.

-¡Kagome! –La voz de Inuyasha afuera de las puertas mientras las golpeaba con ahincó logro descolocar a Yakko que volvió a aparecer dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que invadieran sus territorios.

Irasue pensó con rapidez y tomando una de las mantas del futon la lanzo hacia la azabache cubriéndola, Yakko envolvió a su compañera entre las mantas y su mokomoko junto a él evitando así que se viera la piel desnuda de su pequeña e inconsciente pareja.

Inuyasha abrió las puertas y busco a Kagome con la mirada encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Yakko que tenían bien agarrada a la azabache y a Kimira en medio de la habitación, mirándolos a ambos esperando el momento justo para intervenir.

-¿Que le hiciste a Kagome? –Pregunto Inuyasha viendo el cambio extraño de su reciente amiga.

-No te acerques cachorro. –Pidió Kimira atenta ante la reacción de Yakko que se veía peligroso y que fácilmente podría matar al hanyou.

Yakko gruño con rabia mientras sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca y sus garras crecían amenazadoramente.

Inuyasha alerta por sus instintos que le indicaban que corría peligro de muerte, trago duro y se acerco hasta Kagome para verificar que estuviera bien. Yakko rugió con fuerza enviando una ola de youki que logro lastimar la piel de Inuyasha. Kagome grito aun inconsciente y comenzó a convulsionar entre los brazos de su pareja.

-¡Yakko detente! ¡La lastimas! –Grito Kimira preocupada como nunca, aun recordaba el poder de Yakko al enfadarse, el había sido como su maestro cuando ella en la quinta camada había llegado hasta el palacio magenta.

Yakko bajo la intensidad de su poder, pero se alejo más de la presencia de Inuyasha cuando este intento acercarse aprovechado que Yakko limitaba su poder.

Cuando Inuyasha logro acercarse lo suficiente a su amiga sintió como si algo la hubiera atraído con fuerza, de pronto sus garras afloraron y su visión se tergiverso, un fuerte impulso lo golpeo desde el interior logrando cortarle la respiración. Sus ojos se volvieron tan negros como el carbón.

-¿Yasha? –Pregunto Kimira, pero la bestia que había usurpado la conciencia del Inu la había ignorado, solo tenía ojos para los ojos rojos frente a él.

-Hermano, cuánto tiempo, este te extraño. –Hablo Yasha con su tono animado.

-Aléjate. –Rugió Yakko.

-¿Por qué apareciste justo ahora Yasha? –Pregunto Kimira.

-¿Kimira? –Pregunto la bestia de ojos negros enfocando su atención en los ojos rojos de Irasue. –¿¡Haz disfrutado de tu vida terrenal? Oí que tu compañero… ese estúpido de Hiro te había engañ…

-¡Cállate! –Exigió Kimira con bronca.

Yasha rio ante el enojo de la bestia de ojos rojos, reina de la seriedad.

-Bueno, pequeña Kimira… se podría decir que estoy aquí por ella. –Apunto a Kagome. –A la descendiente de Tsuki. –Yakko gruño y apego más a Kagome hacia él.

-Ella es mía. –Sentencio Yakko, Yasha sonrió.

-Mi portador y su impertinencia me llevaron a despertar a la fuerza. –Explico Yasha. –Ella estuvo a punto de convertirse en aquello a lo que más teme, y ese inmenso poder me llevo a la conciencia. –Explico él.

Kimira estaba preocupada. –Dices que la cachorra estuvo a punto de convertirse en…

-Si, en la joya. –Corroboro el de ojos negros.

-Eso es imposible, esta ha visto el entrenamiento de la miko, su corazón es lo suficientemente puro para purificar cualquier youki. –Kimira se acerco hasta Yakko dejando en evidencia su cuello, Yakko aunque con molestia permitió que se acerque, pero no así a Yasha.

-Este tampoco lo entiende. –Dijo Yasha encogiéndose de hombros. –Este solo sabe que gracias a eso, este al fin pudo ver frente a frente a su mellizo. –Sonrió viendo como Yakko intentaba controlar la conversión aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo ningen.

-Yakko sama, no puedo tocar a su pareja, así que debe decirme si hay algo anormal en ella. –Pidió Kimira deslizando sus dedos por las hebras rosadas de los cabellos de Kagome y apartándolas con prisa por las dolorosas quemaduras que le causaba.

Yakko se dio la vuelta alejándose a una de las esquinas con recelo, hundió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja y toco la piel pálida.

-Este siente su reiki diferente. –Sentencio Yakko después de la inspección en su compañera. –Este no siente la calidez que baña el reiki de su pareja.

Kimira se quedo en silencio, analizando la situación, ella más que cualquier bestia sagrada tenia la virtud de ser muy analítica favor que siempre agradecía Irasue por que la hacía sentirse una genio entre todos los youkais, Yakko era el más fuerte y un genio en combate, pero era demasiado instintivo cuando de su pareja se trataba, y Yasha… Yasha simplemente no le prestaba la suficiente atención a nada, a menos que ese algo sea realmente importante para él.

-Alguien contamino el reiki de la miko, y esto debió ser mucho antes del emparejamiento. –Yakko enfurecido dejo a su pareja recostada sobre el futón y con rabia intento salir de la habitación.

-¡Yasha detenlo! –Grito Kimira sabiendo exactamente lo que querría hacer la bestia sagrada.

-¡Este ira y matara a cualquiera que tenga el olor de la pareja de este! –Sentencio Yakko.

Yasha que con un bufido molesto se interpuso en el camino de Yakko fue despedido con fuerza varios metros lejos por la ola de youki que le impacto.

-¡Este te maldice Yakko! –Grito intentando levantarse después del contacto nulo.

-¡Yakko sama espere! –La voz de Kimira lo hizo detenerse al darse cuenta también de lo que ocurría.

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome que comenzó a brillar con un tono rosa resplandeciente que se fue transformando en una halo de luz blanca y cegadora, el reiki contaminado se fue purificando volviendo el tono de cabello azabache a la normalidad.

El pecho de Kagome aun envuelto en las prendas improvisadas, se elevo dejando salir una buena cantidad de reiki completamente puro.

Yakko se acerco hasta ella notando que el proceso había culminado e inspeccionando su cuerpo comprobó que todo en ella estuviera bien. La piel porcelanica había vuelto, el azabache con sus mechones rosas seguían intactos, y la respiración ahora tranquila de ella le demostraba que ahora descansaba apaciblemente.

-¿Que mierda paso aquí? –La voz de Inuyasha lleno nuevamente la habitación.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¡Hola! Saludos a las hermosas personas que me han dejado sus reviews.**

 **Bueno quiero proponerles un juego, lo he hecho con anterioridad en mis otros fics, aunque en diferentes formas.**

 **Esta es la propuesta:**

 **15 COSAS SOBRE LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS Y/O SU AUTORA.**

 **Este será un cuestionario que voy a habilitar libremente, ustedes podrán hacerme varias preguntas acerca de las dudas sobre la historia, y yo escogeré las mejores (15) para responder, debo advertirles que no responderé preguntas spoiler, de esas que podrían revelar la trama final. Ejemplo.**

" _ **¿Cómo acabara todo?"**_

" _ **¿Quien es el personaje antagónico que está detrás de todo lo malo que pasa?"**_

" _ **¿Qué le pasara a Kagome y a Sesshomaru al final?"**_ **vuelvo a repetir no voy a responder eso.**

 **Pero si responderé aquellas dudas que tengan con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. (No revelare identidades)**

 **Acepto máximo dos preguntas por persona.**

 **Espero sus reviews con preguntas si es que desean participar por supuesto, con respecto a las preguntas a la autora, ósea hacia mí, eso es opcional, solo si desean conocer algo sobre mí, aunque yo creo que no, pero igual lo puse por si acaso**

 **Besos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 26**

La inspección en el Oeste no se hizo esperar, aun cuando Kagome estuvo inconsciente se había registrado a todos los invitados que habían asistido al emparejamiento, Sesshomaru e Irasue se habían encargado de registrar a la comitiva de los lores.

El peliplata había insistido en ser más estricto con la comitiva del Norte, puesto que había antecedentes para pensar que aun guardaban resentimiento con el Oeste.

-Sesshomaru ¿Encontraste algo? –La voz de Inuyasha hablándole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo hizo rabiar.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –Sesshomaru no contesto y siguió caminando por el palacio con el bullicio de la impertinencia del hanyou.

-Cachorro deja de importunar a Sesshomaru. –Pidió Irasue con una mueca de diversión bailando en sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Keh! ¡Solo le estaba preguntando! No es mi culpa que el malpari… digo que Sesshomaru no se digne a responderme. –Dijo rojo de la vergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de decir frente a su ahora tutora.

En ese momento el aroma del reiki contaminado fluyo tenuemente por la estancia, los tres se dirigieron a la dirección por donde se sentía la presencia. Sesshomaru avanzo a velocidad inhumana sabiendo perfectamente de donde provenía el reiki impuro, maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Las puertas de la habitación personal de la azabache se desgarraron por la fuerza con la que el peliplata ingreso, miro el lugar en donde el día anterior su compañera se había alistado y reviso cada rincón, hasta dar con el lugar en donde aquel corrosivo poder se concentraba mas, las aguas termales.

Ingreso con la misma potencia logrando elevar y sobresaltar las aguas termales con la potencia de su presencia. El peliplata tuvo que soportar el asfixiante y pesado poder que se agolpaba en cada parte de la habitación con tanta fuerza que se necesitaría de mucho poder sagrado para eliminar tanta impureza.

Inuyasha fue el segundo en llegar al onsen y tuvo que salir de ahí tan rápido como entro, la energía era demasiado fuerte y su piel no podía soportar el ardor extremo que le provocaba.

Inuyasha se quedo afuera del onsen junto con Irasue que parecía mirar todo analíticamente.

-Madre. –La voz recelosa de Sesshomaru volvió a la habitación principal. –Alguien estuvo aquí, alguien le hizo algo a mi pareja. –La voz amenazante del peliplata salió con rabia.

-Lo sé Sesshomaru, pero no puedo identificar otro reiki que el que no sea el de la cachorra. Es como si en ella hubiera nacido aquel mal. –Irasue estaba preocupada, pero sabía que debía haber una explicación, porque ella conocía perfectamente el corazón de su pupila, y nunca podría nacer tal energía negativa del cuerpo de la azabache.

-¿Significa que Kagome se volvió mala? –Pregunto Inuyasha.

-¡Callate! –Sesshomaru lo silencio al instante.

-No creo que eso sea así cachorro. –Comento Irasue. –Hay algo más, algo de lo que no somos conscientes aun, y la única persona que nos puede decir que ocurrió en esta habitación es Kagome.

…************…

-¡Y dónde estabas en ese momento! –La voz iracunda de Sesshomaru hizo temblar a la pequeña youkai, que ya venía siendo interrogada dos horas por el señor del Oeste.

-Hotaru, no sabe nada Sesshomaru, además yo confió en ella. –Irasue no pudo evitar intervenir después de aquellas dos horas en las que la pequeña dama de compañía había sido interrogada.

-¡La confianza se gana! ¡Y esta youkai ha traicionado mi confianza! –Sentencio Sesshomaru.

-Si te refieres al escape de la cachorra, Hotaru solo siguió órdenes. –Explico Irasue, a pesar de saber que eso no calmaría ni un poco el enojo de su hijo.

Sesshomaru gruño con rabia. –Este tiene el derecho de desconfiar. –Yakko se hacía presente cada breves momentos para luego desaparecer en una rabieta.

El youki de Inuyasha se acercaba cautelosamente, el había sido enviado a investigar los alrededores del Oeste, a pesar de que ambos hermanos no se dirigían la palabra con ningún atisbo de cordialidad, habían llegado a un acuerdo mudo de ayuda mutua.

-Sesshomaru el reiki acido se va perdiendo en la frontera Sur. –Comento Inuyasha ingresando abiertamente al despacho del ambarino mayor.

Cuando Inuyasha ingreso no pudo evitar mirar a la pequeña youkai que se encontraba en seisa en una profunda reverencia con un aura culpable que la abordaba. –¿Quien es…? –Las manos de Inuyasha temblaron con descontrol entrando en un proceso en donde su bestia intentaba por la fuerza salir a la conciencia.

Irasue abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y mirando a la pequeña dama de compañía de su hija política comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Yasha. –Lo llamo al ver a la bestia de ojos negros aparecer a través del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Yasha miro con sus ojos penetrantes a la pequeña Neko que había elevado su rostro hacia el segundo hijo de Inuno taisho.

-Hola. –La voz ronca y cargada de hosquedad de Yasha logro poner a la defensiva a Hotaru.

-Yasha, depravado. –Comento Irasue con gracia, al darse cuenta que la bestia burlesca había encontrado a su compañera en una cachorra.

Yasha sonrió con sus colmillos alargados. –Futura compañera. –Saludo la bestia.

Sesshomaru gruño fastidiado por el descubrimiento, aquello seria un nuevo problema que no estaba interesado en saber.

Hotaru frunció el ceño pero por respeto no dijo lo que por su mente pasaba acerca de aquellas palabras dichas por el segundo del Oeste. Ella aun no era lo suficientemente grande ni fuerte para entablar una conexión con su bestia, así que de compañeros no sabía nada.

Yasha alzo las manos en rendición con un dejo de diversión en su mirada, había sentido el sentimiento hostil por parte de la pequeña neko. –Este te encontró antes de tiempo… este esperara. –Dijo Yasha caminando hasta donde Hotaru parecía recelar sus palabras.

Hotaru gruño ante la cercanía, sus cabellos se erizaron en amenaza y sus ojos se afilaron con advertencia ante cualquier mínimo contacto. –Este no te tocara. –Explico Yasha divertido ante su comportamiento, mientras volvía a recluirse en la inconsciencia.

Inuyasha volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que se encontraba a tan solo dos metros de la Neko youkai.

-Cachorro ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que paso? –Pregunto Irasue divertida por aquel descubrimiento.

Inuyasha volvió sobre sus pasos, molesto. –¡Qué clase de compañera es esta! ¡Es una mocosa! –Dijo con molestia volviendo a estudiar a Hotaru que no aparentaba tener más que diez a once años humanos, aunque realmente casi llegaba a los doscientos años y pronto pasaría a la que sería como la pre adolescencia youkai.

Hotaru se levanto con la dignidad que le daba haber sido la servidora de Irasue en el palacio de la Luna antes de llegar al Oeste. –Mi lord… My lady… -Dijo con una reverencia hacia Irasue y Sesshomaru, con el asentimiento del señor de Oeste ella se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes darle su más afilada mirada de desprecio a Inuyasha seguido de una reverencia mal disimulada por su posición de hijo del fallecido coronel perro.

-Que maleducada. –Gruño Inuyasha nada complacido con aquella miradita que le había propinado su ahora recientemente descubierta compañera, que estaba seguro que no quería ni necesitaba, y menos en su actual apariencia de cachorra infante, aunque a pesar de eso, no la perdió de vista hasta que salió de la habitación.

-Inuyasha. –La voz de Sesshomaru lo saco de sus cavilaciones. –Ve a buscar al Lord del Sur y dile que quiero verlo. –La orden de Sesshomaru hacia Inuyasha pareció sorprender a Irasue, que no pensó que tan pronto su hijo pudiera tomar en cuenta la existencia del menor.

-¿¡Acaso crees que soy Jaken!? ¿¡Crees que soy un puto mensajero!? ¡Keh! –Inuyasha pareció sorprenderse tanto como Irasue, pero luego volvió su impertinente carácter a relucir ante aquella orden. –Prefiero ir a ver a Kagome.

Sesshomaru gruño amenazadoramente.

-No puedes hacer eso. –Comento Irasue. –Mi querido hijo encerró a su pareja sin derecho a visita. –Irasue parecía tomar con sorna aquel acontecimiento, y más al haber sido testigo del alboroto que había hecho la azabache cuando Sesshomaru le había exigido que se reserve en su habitación hasta que haya comprobado que no había ningún peligro que pudiera amenazar su vida.

-¡¿Encerrar a Kagome?! ¡¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡Esa joya averiada puede freír tu pomposo trasero si se lo propone! –Inuyasha parecía sorprendido recordando el enorme poder que se guardaba su amiga en el interior, le sorprendía que estuviera tan tranquilita en su habitación.

-Su reiki ya no puede dañarme, porque ella me ha aceptado, ella es mía, soy su alpha. –Sesshomaru se sentía muy seguro de aquello, era el único que podía ser inmune en cierta medida al poder de su compañera.

Irasue parecía entretenida con la conversación de ambos, ya podía prever una relación fraterna más tranquila entre ellos.

-Y cuanto tiempo planeas dejarla ahí, porque te aseguro que Kagome no se la pensara dos veces para escaparse. –Inuyasha cavilaba todas las posibles rutas de escape que se maquinarían por la temeraria cabeza de su amiga.

-Ella no lo hará. –Sentencio Sesshomaru, y sabía perfectamente porque. Ella había gritado, había rabiado, e incluso se había atrevido a amenazarlo con que ya no podría ponerle un dedo encima, aunque lo último fue como un puñal en su pecho, el prefirió guardar a su pareja bajo llave despojándola de la única cosa que la mantendría quieta mientras el investigaba.

-¿Y si lo hace? –La voz de Irasue rompió la conversación entre ambos peliplatas.

-Este matara a cualquiera que pose su mirada sobre ella, y luego este someterá a su compañera impertinente y atrevida. –Yakko con su presencia imponente se había mostrado ante la idea de que su pareja lograra salir de la habitación en las condiciones en las que la había dejado.

Irasue rio divertida e Inuyasha miro con curiosidad lo que sucedía.

-Como que de pronto me dan ganas de visitar a Kagome. –Comento Inuyasha adivinando lo que sucedía y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Yakko.

-Este te matara si lo haces.

…**************…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! –Kagome se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Sesshomaru en donde se encontraba encerrada, ella fácilmente podría echar abajo cualquier prisión, pero no en su estado.

Volvió a mirarse a sí misma y suspiro frustrada y molesta mientras llevaba sus cabellos largos hacia adelante logrando cubrir aunque sea la parte primordial de su desnudez. El astuto de su compañero se había llevado cualquier cosa con la que ella podría haberse cubierto, si tuviera al menos una cortina ella podría salir de la habitación, pero no, ahí estaba ella, en toda su desnudez, encerrada, nerviosa, preocupada y aterradoramente molesta.

Se acerco a la puerta que la dividía del pasillo hacia la libertad, escucho los susurros de dos hembras youkais que parecían hacer guardia afuera. –¡Oigan! ¡Quiero que me den algo que vestir! Muero de frio y soy solo una humana, podría enfermar y morir. –Kagome tosió un poco con una voz enferma, fingiendo malestar.

-¿Deberíamos abrir?

-Claro que no, Sesshomaru sama nos ordeno que por ningún motivo debíamos dejarla salir.

-Pero al menos deberíamos darle algo que vestir. ¿Y si se enferma?

-No se…

Kagome sonrió con astucia, se merecía un Oscar por su actuación.

-Siento mucho frio… ayúdenme por favor. –Susurro con voz lastimera.

Escucho unos cuantos murmullos más, y sintió la puerta abrirse un poco, de la pequeña rendija se asomo una youkai pasándole encima una capucha de piel blanca que de seguro era parte de la vestimenta de la youkai. –Disculpe que le de esto My lady, pero no tengo nada más a mano. –La youkai parecía amable y Kagome se sintió mal por lo que haría a continuación.

-Tú discúlpame a mí. –Dijo con un tono avergonzado, tomando rápidamente entre sus manos la capucha que le ofrecía y descargando una buena ola de reiki que dejo fácilmente inconsciente a las youkais.

Kagome miro las vestimentas de las youkais y arrastrándolas hasta dentro de su habitación comenzó a desvestirlas con dificultad, dejando a una de ellas apenas y con la ropa interior de seda que para su percepción era lo suficientemente recatada, se puso el kimono blanco y dorado de las guardias del Oeste, se hizo una trenza baja y colocándose la piel blanca encima de sus hombros cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha camino hacia afuera de la habitación no sin antes levantar una kekkai imperceptible a su alrededor.

….************…

-Lord Sesshomaru. –Había saludado Shiro el Lord Kitsune entrando hasta el sombrío despacho del señor del Oeste, notando claramente la hostilidad del ambiente.

-Lord Shiro. –Respondió Sesshomaru con seriedad, encaminándose hasta quedar a unos metros de él, enfocando todos sus sentidos en descubrir si él había tenido algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a su compañera, puesto que el reiki corrosivo había sido sentido por última vez huyendo hacia el Sur, en donde se encontraban los dominios de Shiro.

-En su comitiva hay alguien que ha lastimado a mi compañera. –Aseguro Sesshomaru, recordando la conversación que tuvo con su compañera, en donde ella aseguro que aquella presencia que le había llamado la atención era en realidad desconocida y que la había sentido entre la comitiva del Sur, aunque ella había negado la posibilidad de que el _"amable"_ lord Kitsune fuera culpable de cualquier cosa.

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte. –Afirmo Shiro con más seriedad de la que normalmente demostraría.

-¡Este cree que alguien se ha infiltrado en el Oeste, este no confía en nadie! –Yakko se había hecho presente.

-Entiendo su pesar Yakko sama. –Continúo el del Sur. –Si lo que desea es investigar entre mi comitiva, lo aprobare. –Shiro sabía perfectamente que lo que había pasado había sido realmente grave, todos lo sabían, puesto que en medio de la fiesta de emparejamiento en honor a los lores del Oeste, una fuerza extremadamente fuerte los había mantenido en plena histeria, y era nada más y nada menos que el reiki asfixiante y lacerante de la señora del Oeste, todo fue conmoción y caos, los integrantes de las comitivas intentaron huir del Oeste y muchos de ellos lo lograron, aunque la mayoría ni siquiera había podido moverse por el gran peso y dolor que se sentía por tal poder. Incluso los lores se vieron afectados por aquella fuerza.

-Este tomara tus palabras. –Dijo Sesshomaru mirando de hito en hito al Kitsune, leyendo su estado anímico por si encontraba aunque sea un atisbo de nerviosismo o engaño.

-No escondo nada. –Comento el Kitsune entre divertido y despreocupado. –Más que la ferviente admiración que siento por tu compañera. –Sonrió el Kitsune ante la cara de molestia de Sesshomaru.

-Si me permites Sesshomaru… hemos sido aliados desde que mi padre dimitió del cargo, sabes perfectamente que no te traicionaría. Yakko sama y mi bestia Kurei han sido maestro y pupilo en el palacio Magenta, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –Shiro se torno serio nuevamente, su bestia le hablaba internamente, Kurei la bestia sagrada Kitsune bendecido por Inari parecía entender la reacción de Yakko.

Yakko salió a relucir su presencia. –Este lo sabe, pero cuando de la pareja de este se trata, este solo puede verla a ella.

Shiro asintió comprensivamente. –Entiendo, puedes no confiar ciegamente en mí, pero permíteme ayudarte.

Yakko aun huraño con todo mundo asintió volviendo a la oscuridad dentro de la inconsciencia de Sesshomaru pero sin perder de vista cualquier amenaza. –Necesito que sigas un rastro que se perdió por última vez en tus tierras.

Shiro asintió. –Pondré a mis mejores guardias para barrer el Sur en busca del culpable, yo conozco el aroma del reiki de tu pareja. –Dijo Shiro a pesar de que la mirada filosa de Sesshomaru lo amenazaba silenciosamente. –Pero mis guardias no la conocen, necesito algo con su aroma. –Sesshomaru pareció meditarlo largos segundos, dejar que alguien obtuviera el aroma de su compañera era simplemente inaudito, la sola idea de pensar que alguien pudiera encontrar deliciosa el indudable y exquisito olor de su hembra le sacaba de quicio y mas a Yakko que parecía rasguñar con fiereza muy dentro de él.

-Este te lo permitirá. –Dijo de forma rabiosa. –Pero el aroma que busco es el reiki de mi pareja distorsionado con una esencia maligna y viciosa.

-¿Pero el aroma del reiki original puede sentirse aun así? –Pregunto Shiro.

-La base es la misma, es el reiki de mi pareja. –Shiro asintió saliendo de ahí dispuesto a ayudar a su aliado del Oeste.

Sesshomaru aun en silencio medito todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pensó que pasaría algo así la noche de su apareamiento, su única preocupación y prioridad era sin duda mantener a su compañera lejos de cualquier amenaza, por más que su cachorra fuera más fuerte que muchos youkais.

-¡Sesshomaru sama! –La voz chillona y molesta de Jaken interrumpió su meditación.

-Que quieres Jaken. –No recordaba la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra a su lacayo, había pasado tanto tiempo pendiente de la cachorra que no tomaba en cuenta a nadie más que a ella o en todo caso a su madre por su imprudente mala influencia sobre su compañera.

-¡Amo!… ¡Amo perdóneme! ¡No sabía nada! –Jaken parecía gimotear desde el suelo en donde se hallaba postrado sin atreverse a verlo.

-Habla. –Sesshomaru presentía que lo que diría el Kappa no le agradaría, y suponiendo lo que creía extendió su youki buscando el reiki de su pareja sin éxito.

-Amo… Lady Kagome ha huido. –La cantidad de youki crispado como un relámpago atravesó todo el palacio desplegándose por el Oeste en una ola de rabia.

Jaken ahora agonizante había quedado inconsciente en el suelo, como seguramente muchos youkais del palacio, que apenas y fueron conscientes cuando su señor había salido furibundo hacia los jardines y había desplegado su poder en uno de sus mayores arrebatos, mostrando su transformación real de un pelaje blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre, que con un gruñido imponente rugió ante la lejanía de su hembra y pareja.

El cielo se cubrió con el pelaje blanco de la bestia que había aumentado en tamaño desde su última conversión, Yakko deseaba a su compañera, deseaba su rendición, su sumisión, deseaba castigarla y al mismo tiempo hacerla suya.

 **CONTINUARA… ¿Se sorprendieron por lo de Inuyasha y Hotaru? ¿Quieren matarme? Sinceramente quiero que Inuyasha sea feliz con alguien a su lado, y Kikyo no será esa persona! Así que pensé en Hotaru, ella es pequeña en comparación a Inu, en el mundo humano deben llevarse por siete años tal vez, porque Inu aparenta la edad de 17.**

 **Además no sé si recuerdan que Irasue e Inuno Taisho se llevaban con mucha edad. De igual forma, Inu no será un depravado con Hotaru por si a alguno se le ocurre, hasta que ella crezca lo suficiente.**

 **¿Recuerdan que íbamos a jugar un juego? Pues aquí están las respuestas.**

 **Laura: ¿Kagome es descendiente de Tsuki? ¿Kikio igual?**

Kagome si es descendiente de Tsuki. Tsuki como ya sabrán se fue con la primera dama de la luna, creció y desarrollo sus poderes espirituales. En ese proceso Tsuki conoció a un humano de la nobleza que se enamoro de ella por su encandiladora belleza, con él tuvo cinco hijas, pero el humano la traiciono y ella regreso con Shizuka (la primera dama de la luna) junto a ella fundo el primer clan de sacerdotisas junto a sus hijas, para que estas no sufrieran la misma traición que ella.

Pero como ya se deben imaginar no todas las hijas de Tsuki decidieron ser mikos de por vida, y así fue como se llego hasta Midoriko y luego hasta Kagome.

Kikio también es una descendiente, pero la sangre y el espíritu es más fuerte en ciertas personas. Midoriko es más fuerte que Kikio, y Kagome es más fuerte que ambas.

 **GioLopez18: ¿Como logro Kikio llegar hasta Kagome sin ser detectada en lo absoluto? ¿Kagome grito, como es que nadie la escucho?**

Bueno, como saben Kagome tiene la habilidad de crear una kekkai sobre ella para ocultar su presencia, pues bueno Kikio también puede hacerlo.

Kagome no grito, alzo un poco la voz cuando Kikio se acerco, pero no grito, y solo para aclarar, su habitación no está al lado de la de Sessh (No sé si dije que si en algún capitulo, pero quiero aclararlo)

 **Veros: ¿Si Kagome es la joya y regreso más al pasado, porque apareció Kikyo en esta época a lastimarla?**

Bueno, Kikyo no está ahí por sí misma, todo es un plan de alguien mas, Kikio solo es un títere útil, que fue casualmente descubierto. De igual forma ya se irá debelando más a fondo este asunto.

 **¿Kagome igual tiene una bestia sagrada?**

No, no tiene, porque a pesar de ser tan poderosa ella es ningen, es cierto que es descendiente de un kami, pero los kamis no tienen bestias sagradas, ellos las crearon especialmente para los youkais, para ser sus complementos y para que los ayuden a reconocer a sus parejas en el momento dado y no se armen guerras entre ellos si se confunden y toman a otras hembras u otros machos como parejas equivocadas.

 **Andi Soul: ¿Habra alguna posibilidad de que Kagome viole a Sesshomaru?**

XD ¿Estas bromeando? Jajajajaja realmente no creo que Kagome viole a Sesshomaru nunca, porque para eso el tendría que negarse y nuestro sexi señor del Oeste nunca se negaría a su pareja. (Creo que era una broma, pero me gustan las películas de terror)

 **Guest: ¿Cómo pudo Kikyo contaminar a Kagome, si el espacio tiempo del cuento es mucho antes de que ellas se conocieran?**

Creo que no entiendo del todo la pregunta, pero responderé lo que más creo que pueda ser.

Kagome en la serie conoce a Inuyasha, y Kikio según Kaede llevaba cincuenta años de muerta. Cuando la perla se destruye, Kag viaja aun más al pasado, casi cincuenta años más atrás. En ese mundo ella se la pasa hibernando envuelta en sus propios poderes por ocho años hasta que despertó en la aldea de Shin, en esa época Kikyo debería haber tenido doce años cuando desapareció _"misteriosamente",_ Pasaron los años, y Kag volvió a perderse en el tiempo a sus quince años y regreso cuando ya habían pasado ocho años en el mundo en donde dejo a Sesshomaru, actualmente Kikio debería aparentar sus 27 años y Kag sus dieciocho. (Solo para aclarar)

Bueno, siendo exacta, Kag fue contaminada el día de su emparejamiento por Kikio en el onsen, Kikyo no está ahí por sí misma, alguien la envió.

 **¿Por qué eres tan cruel y no actualizas más seguido y porque siempre nos dejas en la mejor parte?**

XD realmente lo siento, bueno no. Pero tengo la costumbre de dejar finales intrigantes, así se ansia mas el siguiente capítulo y despierta la emoción de las personas. Con respecto a la actualización, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero también tengo otros asuntos que atender, de igual forma sepan que actualizare hasta terminar mi historia, e incluso últimamente he pensado en subir otra que ha cruzado por mi mente. Claro un SESSHXKAG.

 **Faby Sama: Kikyo ha sido secuestrada y por ende Inuyasha jamás la amo, y ni ella a él. ¿Entonces el odio o el rencor hacia la joya es simplemente inculcado por el antagonista o existen otros motivos?**

No estoy completamente segura de la pregunta, pero creo que me tratas de preguntar si Kikio odia a la joya porque se lo inculcaron, ¿o por algo más?

Si es así… pues la respuesta es que Kikio odia a Kagome (la shikon no tama) porque, primero, su misión es destruirla y segundo, en el momento en el que la vio, se dio cuenta de lo injusta que fue la vida con ella, y culpa a Kag de todo.

 **SALUDOS A: Laura, GioLopez18, Camoni, Isa, Kenia Abraxas Guillen, , Anaisescalona12, Veros, Maat Sejmet, Andi Soul, Faby Sama, Jazsmith, Sakutania, Mbopizita, Elena, Valeria Rojas, SakuraLi-Taisho, Daniela-rayo, Alexis tutsi, Damalunaely, y a todos los Guest.**

 **Espero sus reviews, no les cuesta nada dejarme un comentario, ya sea corto o largo me encantara leerlos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 27**

Kagome salió con prisa, perdida ante tantos pasillos que no le mostraban ninguna salida, se había encontrado con varias youkais, pero cubriéndose más de la cuenta logro evitar que la descubrieran. Suspirando después de una larga caminata llego hasta uno de los jardines traseros del castillo siguiendo el rastro de reiki maligno que huía del Oeste.

-Mira que atreverte a contaminarme… que bajo haz caído Kikio. –Susurro para sí misma caminando hasta las caballerizas en donde Ah Uhn descansaba.

-Perdona por despertarte, pero necesito que me lleves a un lugar. –Pidió Kagome al youkai alado que abría los ojos perezosamente, después de un breve reconocimiento el youkai se levanto desperezándose y mostrando su lomo otorgando el permiso para que la azabache se subiera. –Gracias. –Contesto la azabache subiendo rápidamente al lomo del youkai que emprendió vuelo con rapidez, Kagome baño de reiki a Ah Uhn para que pasara desapercibida su esencia de youki, pero dudaba que nadie lo viera, puesto que era enorme y estaban en pleno día, pero al menos el cubrir su esencia les daría un poco más de tiempo para que Sesshomaru no los descubriera.

Sobrevolaron el enorme bosque que rodeaba el palacio, la azabache respiro el aroma fresco y aunque no era momento para ello cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquel momento de libertad.

-Lo siento Sessh… volveré pronto –Dijo al mismo aire, sintiéndose triste y vulnerable mientras más distancia ponía entre ella y su pareja.

Cuando hubieron pasado unas pocas horas sintió que era tiempo de bajar, tomando las riendas con mas firmeza comenzaron a descender hasta tocar suelo, una aldea mediana se alzaba a pocos metros, se detuvo aun entre el follaje de los árboles para cubrir su magistral entrada en torno al youkai alado, y bajando rápidamente acaricio nuevamente las cabezas de su viejo amigo. –Gracias por el paseo. –Dijo la azabache a modo de despedida. –Ahora regresa al Oeste. –El youkai asintió comprendiendo y alzando nuevamente vuelo se fue de ahí.

Kagome arreglo su cabello trenzado y muy largo y lo oculto dentro de la capucha blanca, después de cerciorarse que toda su vestimenta estuviera en su lugar se encamino hacia la aldea.

Había seguido el reiki contaminado, pero Kikio astutamente había creado cuerpos falsos con el aroma del reiki que se dividió por el lado Sur, pero ella sabía perfectamente que la original había cambiado de rumbo, así que se detuvo antes de llegar a tierras del Sur, en donde seguro ahora una comitiva tanto del Sur como del Oeste se estarían esparciendo en busca de la entidad desconocida que ahora tenía nombre _"Kikio"_

Camino con serenidad hasta ingresar a la aldea, viejos recuerdos la abordaron y con una melancólica sonrisa observo todo el lugar, en donde los aldeanos hablaban amenamente y los mercados relucían de gente.

-Disculpe… ¿es usted una doncella celestial? –La voz infantil de un pequeño llamo su atención.

Kagome miro hacia abajo en donde un pequeño de no más de siete años parecía verla con admiración a través del único ojo que tenia sano, llevaba una venda alrededor de la mitad de su cara, y algunas quemaduras en brazos y piernas.

-No cariño, soy una miko. –Respondió Kagome tomando uno de sus tantos títulos como único.

-¿Una Miko? –Pregunto él asombrado.

-¿Nunca has visto una Miko? –Pregunto la azabache.

-Nunca, ellas no vienen aquí, ni siquiera los monjes. –Respondió el pequeño.

Kagome estaba extrañada, los ningen sagrados, especialmente las mikos eran tan comunes en esa época que era raro que alguna parte del Edo no hubiera tenido la presencia de una Miko, ellas estudiaban duro para controlar sus poderes sagrados, y cuando estos parecían ser lo suficientemente maduros eran enviados a las aldeas de la región.

-¿Por qué no vienen? –Pregunto la azabache inclinándose para quedar más cerca del pequeño que pareció asombrarse al ver su rostro más cercano.

-Sus ojos… tienen… son… muy bonitos. –Comento el pequeño viendo las motitas resplandecientes del reiki dentro de Kagome.

La azabache acaricio el cabello del pequeño con dulzura y deslizando su mano por el lugar vendado sonrió dejando fluir su reiki con ligereza. –Quítate las vendas. –Pidió Kagome, ante un aturdido niño.

-No puedo, he perdido mi ojo izquierdo, no quiero que me vea con asco. –Dijo el niño cabizbajo.

-Quítatelo por favor. –Pidió nuevamente la azabache.

El niño trago con pesadez y aunque inseguro prosiguió a quitarse las vendas. –¿Me veo horrible cierto? –Pregunto el pequeño con sus dos enormes ojos cafés tupidos en largas pestañas en donde un rostro infantil y limpio sin ninguna marca se alzaba.

-Eres muy lindo. –Sonrió la azabache señalándole al pequeño el puesto de enfrente en donde una variedad de artefactos metálicos se ofrecían como alternativas a los espejos que tenían en la época del futuro.

El pequeño miro su reflejo anonadado, y acercándose mas al metal dorado pudo apreciar su reflejo sin ninguna marca, abrió y cerró sus ojitos sin poder creer lo que había pasado. –¡Es usted un Kami! –Gimió asombrado volviéndose nuevamente hacia la azabache y abrazándola entre lágrimas agradecido.

-Salve a mis papás por favor, sálvelos. –Pidió el niño en una súplica desesperada.

Kagome se levanto antes de seguir llamando la atención de las personas que ya se empezaban a detener al ver el rostro del pequeño intacto.

" _No tengo mucho tiempo"_ pensó Kagome en el momento en el que sintió el youki de Sesshomaru a lo lejos y su llamado que la hizo soltar un gemido lastimero por el dolor que le provoco la marca, se la cubrió esperando que dejara de doler, pero parecía incrementar. _"Sesshomaru ya se dio cuenta"_

-No tengo tiempo pequeño. –Explico Kagome.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Esta aldea esta maldita! Siempre pasan cosas malas… mis padres… ellos… ¡ellos quisieron hablar con el terrateniente que vive en la colina, pero cuando regresaron ellos estaban muy enfermos! Cualquiera que se acerque ahí sale muy enfermo. –La suplica triste del niño no hizo más que hacer sentir desesperada a la azabache que tenía una misión que cumplir ahí.

Esa aldea era el último lugar en donde el reiki corrosivo se había sentido y ella tenía que investigar rápidamente antes de que Sesshomaru la alcanzara e intentara retenerla nuevamente en una habitación, como sabia que haría si la encontrara.

-¿Quien es ella Makoto? –Una aldeana que ya entraba en la tercera edad veía alerta al pequeño hablar con una extraña encapuchada, ya habían sucedido demasiados sucesos malos en la aldea y debían ser precavidos.

-Sora san, ella es una Miko y me ha curado, ella puede sanar a los enfermos. –Contesto el pequeño dándose vuelta para ver a la anciana de frente, dejándola atónita al ver como sus heridas de gravedad habían sanado.

-¡Por kami! –Había gritado la anciana llamando la atención de los demás aldeanos que se arremolinaron cercándolos. –¿Es cierto eso Makoto? –Pregunto otra aldeana que traía un bebé en brazos y parecía tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

-¿¡Quien es usted!? –Una voz masculina llamo la atención de la azabache que de pronto se sintió atrapada, no podía develar su apariencia o al instante descubrirían que ella era diferente.

Aun cubierta por la capucha hablo ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro. –Mi nombre es Mirai y soy una Miko. –Hablo ella esperando cautelosamente cualquier acto de hostilidad.

-Mirai sama ¿usted puede salvar a los enfermos? –La voz de una nueva mujer joven la hizo voltearse hacia ella, todos en vez de atacarla o desconfiar de ella, parecían mirarla con una petición silenciosa, tenían miedo y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

-Llévenme con ellos. –Pidió Kagome, todos parecían más esperanzados aun, Makoto el pequeño niño la tomo de la mano y la guio con rapidez hasta una cabaña grande casi a las afueras de la aldea.

Kagome sintió entonces el golpe del reiki contaminado, apuro el paso al saberse cerca del misterio que encerraba Kikio, al fin descubriría porque Kikio tenía su propio reiki en su cuerpo.

El niño la dejo lo más cerca posible, se le veía pálido y aunque se esforzaba por acercarla un poco más hasta la cabaña, la azabache sabía que no debía. –Makoto kun, creo que es mejor que me esperes más alejado. –Pidió ella apuntándole varios metros más allá en donde la mayor parte de la aldea se había concentrado esperando ver un milagro, el niño asintió no muy convencido y se retiro.

Kagome camino hacia la cabaña purificando el camino con cada paso que daba, la yerba muerta empezaba a volver a tomar aquel brillo verde vivo por donde ella pisaba. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña con un rechinido fuerte, la contaminación la golpeo pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para siquiera afectarle más allá de sentir nauseas por el hedor de la energía maligna mesclada con la carne putrefacta y enferma de las personas que estaban recostadas sobre futones improvisados de paja en el suelo.

No había nadie que los atendiera, le pareció una visión terrible, muchos de ellos apenas y aguantaban el último aliento de vida.

Kagome comenzó con los más pequeños, se sentó al lado de los cuerpos y con una pasada por encima del cuerpo purifico el reiki vicioso y cauterizo las heridas graves y cerro fácilmente las heridas superficiales, las otras tardarían un poco más en sanar, pero lo harían, ya que había inyectado un poco de su reiki en el interior de cada cuerpo para asegurarse de su rápida sanación. No quería invertir demasiado reiki o en cantidades enormes, porque Sesshomaru podría encontrarla fácilmente.

La azabache se deslizo fácilmente por toda la cabaña curando las heridas tanto de niños, jóvenes y ancianos. Cuando sintió que todas las personas parecían más recuperadas y la estancia parecía haberse purificado salió afuera.

-Todos están bien. –Sonrió Kagome apenas mostrando medio rostro a los aldeanos. Todos vitorearon en agradecimiento y muchos de ellos soltaron en llanto, entre ellos Makoto el pequeño que ahora abrazaba a sus padres que lucían saludables.

-¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? –Pregunto la azabache a la anciana que antes la había descubierto.

-Esto sucede desde hace ocho años, el terrateniente había regresado de un largo viaje y desde ese día, cada que alguno de nosotros se acerca hasta la mansión vuelve muy enfermo o a veces no regresan. –La mujer parecía temer mientras comentaba todo lo que venía sucediendo.

" _Ocho años… Ocho años"_ pensó la azabache, era justo el tiempo en el que ella había desaparecido.

-¿Esta aldea pertenece al Oeste? –Pregunto Kagome, nunca lo admitiría realmente en público, pero se le daba terrible la geografía.

La anciana negó. –Esta es una de las pocas aldeas que se encuentran en la base central de los cuatro puntos cardinales. –Comento la mujer, ganándose toda la atención de Kagome.

-¿Que otras aldeas hay en el centro? –Pregunto la azabache.

-Bueno… no muy lejos se encuentra la aldea de los exterminadores. –Comento la mujer.

" _¡Perfecto! ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!"_ –Muchas gracias por la información ¿puede decirme en qué dirección queda el palacio del terrateniente? –La anciana abrió los ojos con preocupación.

-No puede ir ahí Miko sama. Podría enfermar gravemente. –La anciana comenzó a temblar y a mirarla con incredulidad.

-No se preocupe por mí. –Contesto la azabache con seguridad.

La anciana pareció dudar, pero apunto hacia una dirección más allá. –Por ese lado, y la aldea de exterminadores queda por más allá. –Apunto un poco más a la izquierda del palacio.

Kagome sonrió conforme, al saber que pronto descubriría todo. Elevo su mirada hacia la mujer mayor y mostrándole por primera vez su rostro completo sonrió. –Muchas gracias. –Dicho eso se marcho sin quedarse a ver a la mujer boquear ante la impresión.

-Una youkai… era una youkai… -Susurraba la mujer sin poder creer que el aspecto de la azabache fuera humano.

Camino con cautela por el sendero indicado, a pocos metros más allá se alzaban dos árboles de sakura que parecían adornar la entrada al palacio, algo le pareció un tanto diferente en aquellos arboles, las hojas en vez de ser rosa pálido como acostumbraban, parecían tener un brillo más oscuro.

Kagome se detuvo, y alargando sus manos en el aire creó una kekkai extra, debía ser muy precavida. Cruzo el paso de los arboles de sakura y pudo sentirlo, había atravesado un campo de fuerza que era casi imperceptible a menos que fueras un sagrado y estuvieras a corta distancia, adentro se podía sentir con demasiada fuerza el sabor de la maldad.

Pero la kekkai era enteramente pura, no entendía como un campo de fuerza puro como era aquel, podía guardar tanta impureza dentro.

La azabache rodeo la kekkai buscando algo, debía existir una forma de explicar aquello.

-Que escondes kikio… -Se pregunto mientras paseaba fuera del camino bordeando por dentro la kekkai que ahora que estaba cerca podía notar su brillo rosa de pureza.

Se detuvo ni bien enfoco el artefacto, cuando se recupero de las hipótesis que la abordaron, camino hasta el hermoso báculo plateado del que colgaban diez anillos. –Un báculo sagrado… -Sabia que no debía tocarlo, si no delataría su presencia, siguió caminando mas allá, sabiéndose segura de que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero debía confirmarlo.

Muchos metros más allá encontró un ramillete de cascabeles doradas con una cinta roja y blanca, aquel artefacto sagrado era usado casi siempre por mikos mas que por sacerdotes, y muy pocas lo utilizaban, ya que mas que ser un arma de combate era una para purificar por medio del sonido, su cabeza empezó a doler.

Ya entendía todo. –Solo una mas… solo veré una mas… -Se dijo caminando nuevamente.

Varios metros más allá encontró un arco y una flecha clavados en la tierra. –Usan las herramientas de los sagrados… y no solo eso… además los asesinaron ¿cierto?… para resguardar su poder en sus armas. –Los entes que la habían estado siguiendo asintieron afirmativamente.

Kagome miro con pena a sus compañeros de poder, las almas la habían rodeado, esperanzadas en ser liberadas de aquel mundo terrenal. –Las liberare. –Dijo ella con firmeza caminando nuevamente hacia el camino que la conduciría hasta el famoso palacio del terrateniente.

El aire pesado se comenzó a concentrar mientras más se acercaba a la infraestructura, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero cualquier humano que hubiera entrado ahí, podría haber muerto con facilidad. Era increíble el parecido de aquella situación con la de Naraku en el tiempo de sus amigos.

Recorrió los pasillos del palacio por fuera, era extenso y parecía tener amplios jardines que antes debían haberse considerado hermosos, pero ahora no eran más que tierra árida y plantas muertas, el palacio era mediano y parecía no haber sido atendido por muchos meses.

Sintió una especie de llamado cuando paso por una de las puertas que quedaba más al fondo, ingreso a la enorme habitación y pudo ver varios cuerpos de humanos en plena descomposición esparcidos de manera poco natural, se cubrió la nariz por el terrible olor al sentir una oleada de nauseas.

" _¡Sí! Soy la Miko más poderosa, descendiente de Kami, pero sigo siendo humana"_

-Kagome.

La azabache sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando escucho su voz, se dio la vuelta hasta donde la conocida y repugnante voz la había llamado. Cubierto de negro, y parado a pocos metros sonreía su antiguo mayor enemigo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia encarnada en su rostro. –Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Naraku. –Respondió ella casi con asco. –Te estaba buscando. –La azabache se acerco hasta él, dispuesta a terminar aquel asunto de la forma más rápida.

Naraku abrió los brazos con sorna. –Hermoso recibimiento. –Dijo él.

Kagome frunció el ceño pero no se dejo envolver por la mirada lívida de Naraku, se detuvo a solo dos metros para mirarlo fijamente. –¿Cómo es que estas vivo? –Pregunto ella mirando atentamente la apariencia de su enemigo que antes había terminado quemado por obra y gracia de Sesshomaru y ahora parecía no tener ni una sola herida a la vista.

Naraku sonrió. –Fue gracias a mi maestro, aunque debo admitir que detesto seguir órdenes de alguien, pero ya veremos cómo resulta todo al final. –La sonrisa de Naraku se había extendido de forma algo maniaca mientras veía a Kagome de arriba abajo.

-Te ves hermosa, y al parecer ya no eres virgen. –Parecía molesto y eso solo logro indignar más a Kagome.

-Que osado eres Naraku al retarme a mí, no tendría ningún problema en aniquilarte en este mismo instante. –Naraku parecía muy entretenido.

-Tu brillo es tan llamativo… cumple mi deseo Kagome. –Pidió él con un tono de voz más ronco mientras con cortos pasos se acercaba a ella.

La azabache no si inmuto por su cercanía, simplemente lo dejo acercarse esperando lo que pasaría, y cuando este hubo casi estado a un paso de ella y extendió su mano para tocarla fue quemado y su brazo comenzó a deshacerse como si hubiera tocado acido, pego un grito fuerte y alejo su mano, pero lo que contradijo a Kagome fue su sonrisa que se había ensanchado aun mas.

-Tan poderosa. –Dijo él complacido. –Si no fuera porque él tiene planes para ti, en este momento te llevaría conmigo.

Kagome arqueo una ceja despectivamente. –¿Y como es que me llevarías, si se puede saber?

Naraku sonrió y miro a los cadáveres, y con un ademan de su mano estos se levantaron. –¿Tu reiki no funciona con humanos cierto? aunque estos estén muertos. –Se burlo él, mientras manejaba a los cadáveres como si fueran simples títeres.

Kagome miro a cada muerto levantarse sobre sus propios pies y abalanzarse hacia ella, debía haber al menos veinte de ellos. Esquivo como pudo cada ataque y arremetida y cuando no pudo evitar a uno de ellos de un rápido movimiento saco de su kimono sus dagas gemelas, yami y hikari giraron entre sus manos y devolvieron los ataques de los muertos que al ser apuñalados empezaban a deshacerse entre el poder del youki imbuido en los colmillos de las dagas que fueron su regalo de apareamiento. _"Gracias Sesshomaru"_ se dijo así misma al ver el poder de sus dagas.

Naraku veía complacido la pelea, aplaudiendo cuando el último cadáver había caído y se evaporaba por sí solo.

Kagome guardo sus dagas nuevamente entre sus ropas y miro fijamente a Naraku. –¿Así planeas llevarme contigo? –Se burlo Kagome.

-Solo te estaba probando, mi maestro ha tenido un muy buen entretenimiento. –Dijo él viendo hacia las afueras.

Kagome entendió al instante y salió de la mansión corriendo lo que más dieran sus piernas, cuando pudo ver la luz de afuera vio a lo lejos, justo debajo de uno de los arboles de sakura una sombra, no sentía su presencia pero podía sentir un aura muy poderosa, la sombra se esfumo casi en un parpadeo y aunque Kagome extendió su reiki en busca de ella no sintió nada, volteo rápidamente hacia la mansión maldiciéndose por haber caído en aquel truco, y regresando donde Naraku. No encontró nada.

-¡Maldito Naraku!

…**********….

Yakko había sobrevolado el Oeste con aquella rapidez que lo caracterizaba, y más aun siendo una bestia en toda su forma, alrededor del palacio se había creado una conmoción, la servidumbre se movía de un sector a otro, con la esperanza de encontrar a la nueva señora en alguna parte del castillo, aunque ellos mismos sabían que no lo harían, las dos guardias del Oeste que habían sido engañadas por la azabache rogaban por sus vidas ante Irasue que apenas y les prestaba atención al tener la vista fija en el pelaje blanco de la bestia de su hijo que sobrevolaba desquiciadamente los alrededores.

Conocía a su hija en ley, sabia delo que era capaz, y hubiera sido una hipócrita si no admitía que al menos se le había pasado por la mente el hecho de que su nuera intentaría irse y nadie podría evitarlo, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara, y más ahora que sus instintos le indicaban que probablemente tendría que preocuparse demás. –Tsukuyomi… cuida de tu descendencia y la mía. –Susurro como un ruego. Sabía sobre la locura evidente de Yakko, normalmente después del apareamiento tanto Sesshomaru como la bestia estarían en condiciones más razonables mentalmente, la marca les daba esa seguridad, pero el hecho de que Yakko esté en condiciones desquiciantes solo le indicaba una sola cosa, y por eso mismo, por primera vez, ella sentía mucha preocupación, tanto que Kimira la tranquila y lógica bestia estaba mirando todo atentamente, caminando de un lado a otro en su inconsciente, gruñendo ansiosa.

" _Vamos por ella… ayudemos a nuestro cachorro… vamos por ella…"_ Gruñía Kimira agudizando el rojo de sus ojos.

 **CONTINUARA… Reviews si quieres que Sesshomaru te castigue a ti también. ;)**

 **Saludos a los que me dejaron sus reviews desde mi última actualización… Faby sama, Camoni, Sara Kasai Pinku, Laura, Veros, Daniela-rayo, SakuraLi-Taisho, Chovitap, Andy taisho.**

 **Alguien me pregunto acerca de mi idea de un nuevo fic sobre esta pareja, y pues debo decirles que incluso ya tengo un primer capítulo, pero aun sigo pensando en ello. ¿A ustedes les gustaría?**


	28. Chapter 28

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 28**

En el exacto momento en el que ella decidió quitar la primera arma sagrada, la kekkai se derrumbo, aquel cumulo de energía sagrada mixta construida a base de poderes robados le mostraron al mundo de afuera el horror que había sucedido dentro de los muros de ese palacete, solo quedaba la sombría infraestructura con olor a muerte y tristeza.

Kagome supo que se estaba arriesgando a ser encontrada por su pareja antes de tiempo, pero ella había hecho una promesa, tardo casi dos horas reuniendo las armas sagradas y quemándolas para que la maldición que encerraba aquellos artefactos unidos a las almas de sus antiguos dueños, pudiera al fin romperse.

Cuando el fuego que empezó siendo rojo y termino por deshacer los materiales en un intenso azul las almas retenidas de los sagrados salieron despedidas con miradas apacibles, perdiéndose en el cielo azul.

Kagome volteo su mirada nuevamente a la inhóspita infraestructura, y en un acto impulsivo y estúpido dejo correr su reiki bañando todo el lugar, el odio, la pena y la tristeza eran tan fuertes en ese lugar que fue difícil lograr que se purificara, porque cuando un alma no quiere colaborar es casi imposible obligarla, peor si era humano y aquel lugar guardaba entre sus muros, sus suelos y sus cimientos mucha sangre inocente, y por mucho tiempo.

Después de un largo baño de reiki, el césped del lugar casi marchito, decidió colorearse con un poco de vida, el ambiente antes mortal había sido limpiado y considerado a su parecer estable y casi adecuado.

-No puedo hacer más por ahora. –Dijo en voz alta, viendo como el palacete parecía tener mejores condiciones de habitabilidad, pero aun mucha tristeza bañaba las raíces de él, se pregunto qué terribles cosas les había pasado a las personas que habían ido ahí y nunca habían regresado a la aldea.

-Miko sama. –La voz de la anciana que había visto horas antes llamo su atención, se dio la vuelta con parsimonia y la vio caminar hacia ella con las riendas de un caballo a cuestas.

-No puedo hacer más que esto, porque no cuento con tiempo suficiente. –Comento la azabache, ahora que la anciana mujer estaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

-Nosotros no le pediríamos más de lo que usted ha hecho hasta ahora. –Contesto la mujer mientras en una inclinación más respetuosa de lo normal le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

-Escúcheme. –Pidió Kagome a la mujer. –Este lugar puede volver a ser habitado, pero me temo que las personas que vivan acá no podrán estar mucho tiempo, el desconsuelo y la ira esta forjado en cada piedra de este lugar, yo podría purificarlo por completo, pero eso me tomaría mas tiempo y eso es con lo que no cuento ahora, ustedes tienen dos opciones, o construir un nuevo palacio o mandar a llamar a una miko o monje para que termine mi trabajo.

La anciana escucho atenta todo lo que dijo y asintió rápidamente. –Así lo haremos Mirai sama. –Asintió la mujer, y dando un paso adelante le tendió las riendas del caballo a Kagome. –Este es el caballo más veloz que tenemos, le ayudara a llegar más rápido a la aldea de los exterminadores. –Sonrió la mujer.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto el caballo, no era muy buena amazona, pero había montado un par de veces sobre el caballo de Kaede obasan antes de ser la shikon no tama. Sintió nuevamente la punzada en su cuello y esta vez no pudo aguantar el alarido de dolor que escapo de su garganta que la dejo demasiado turbada y casi al punto de derrumbarse en el suelo.

-¡Mirai sama! –La mujer parecía preocupada, y la ayudo a sostenerse sobre sus propios pies que se debilitaron de improvisto.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien. –Dijo la azabache, aunque su mirada indicaba otra cosa, pudo sentir el aura de Sesshomaru, ya la había encontrado, y seguramente no tardaría en tenerla frente a frente.

La azabache se subió al caballo, sintiendo que el dolor menguaba poco a poco y se incrementaba cada cierto tiempo _"¡Era como tener malditas contracciones!"_

Kagome miro desde la altura del caballo a la mujer y le hablo esperando que lo que creía que iba a pasar no pasara. –Escuche atentamente, es probable que un inuyoukai se aparezca en la aldea, me puse en evidencia cuando sane a los enfermos y cuando purifique este sitio, así que por un día les pido que dejen la aldea y acampen a las afueras en el bosque, no se alejen demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para no salir lastimados.

La anciana palideció ante lo que escucho y asintió aun preocupada y asustada. –La está buscando para… ¿ese youkai quiere matarla?

Kagome negó. –No, él no quiere matarme, ese youkai es mi compañero… mi esposo. –Corroboro ante los ojos desencajados de sorpresa de la mujer.

-¿Como…? Si usted es una miko… usted no.

-Soy una miko, soy una mujer, soy una ningen, y soy la compañera de un youkai. –Contesto ella con orgullo. –Y eso no me hace una mala persona.

Le anciana asintió aun presa del pánico, en su mente no podía aceptar tal situación, pero sabía que la joven frente a ella era buena persona. –Los jóvenes de hoy día son un caso perdido. –Murmuro, y la azabache rio suavemente.

-Si por alguna circunstancia, ese youkai llegara a encontrarlos, le pediría que le diera y le dijera algo de mi parte.

La mujer asintió.

….*********….

El Oeste parecía mas calmado después de la ida furiosa de su señor, las damas de compañía, los sirvientes, e incluso la guardia real del palacio parecían haber dado un gran suspiro de alivio cuando el youki de su señor que había descendido sobre ellos como una mala profecía que gritaba que los acabaría a todos y cada uno de ellos, se había evaporado con su salida, ya no había peligro de muerte pero la incertidumbre y el temor aun seguía respirándose en el palacio.

Irasue era la única Taisho en el palacio, su rostro no parecía tener cambio alguno a excepción de sus ojos que aun ámbar estaban bañados en rojo, Kimira estaba en sus plenas facultades y miraba con atención a todos, sus instintos rebosaban, ella hubiera deseado salir en busca de su hija en ley, pero siempre debía haber alguien que se hiciera cargo del Oeste, pensó delegarle aquella misión al hijo menor de su pareja, pero el caprichoso y ladino hanyou había salido corriendo tras el aura asesina de Sesshomaru convertido en su forma original, no hubo tiempo de nada.

La cachorra se iba a llevar una arremetida colosal con los instintos de dominación de Yakko y su hijo juntos, cosa que antes le hubiera parecido entretenido de ver, pero ahora le preocupaban, por eso mismo a la imposibilidad de acudir junto a su hijo y la cachorra, envío rápidamente a la pequeña dama de compañía, esperaba que montada en la bestia alada de su hijo pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Suspiró agotada. –Quien iba a decir que con tres cachorros uno sentiría que se hacía mil años más vieja… ¡Me van a sacar canas! –Sonrió ante su propio chiste, mientras Kimira gruñía en desaprobación.

….************…..

La ira lo había consumido, la cachorra insolente lo había hecho de nuevo, y después quería que no la tuviera atada a su cama, si ella misma se lo buscaba.

Sus ojos solo veían todo rojo, lo único que estaba frente a él era el dulce y fresco aroma de su pareja que se concentraba justo en el punto de unión de los cuatro reinos. _"¿Estaba escapando de él?" "¿Lo había traicionado?" "¿¡Se vería con otro macho!?"_ Aquellos pensamientos no hacían más que lograr enfadarlo más, sentía su cabeza explotar, como si una gran herida estuviera abierta justo en su cien. Los gruñidos inentendibles de Yakko no hacían más que aumentar el dolor, sentía la presión de Yakko en la marca, trataba de rastrear a la hembra, pero no dudaba que la estaría lastimando, porque el mismo sentía mucho dolor y descontrol. Yakko no estaba pensando… ¡Yakko nunca pensaba!

Trato de mantenerse a raya una vez más, le mando una advertencia a Yakko pero este no parecía escucharle, Yakko estaba tan presente como él y estaba tan molesto que no podía obligarlo a recluirse en su interior.

La imponente bestia detuvo el vuelo cuando sintió el aroma de la hembra, la tierra retumbo cuando su pesado cuerpo paro a las afueras de una aldea silenciosa y deshabitada. El sol daba sus últimos resquicios de luz antes de ocultarse.

Yakko gruño con rabia cuando dio por comprendido que el aroma no era fresco, que su compañera había estado ahí, pero hace ya varias horas, sintió una pequeña y diminuta cantidad de reiki cerca de la aldea, miro al interior del bosque y sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo en esa dirección, su enorme cuerpo logro que la tierra tiemble, mientras los arboles caían al chocar contra él abriendo un camino forzoso entre el bosque y la ultima pista de su hembra.

Muchos pares de ojos humanos lo veían con temor y llanto, había fogatas y ninges asustados y reunidos en un solo sitio, parecía que ya lo estaban esperando.

Gruño con fuerza y sus afiladas garras crecieron junto con su rabia, ahí no estaba su pareja.

-¡Youkai sama! –La voz de una ningen hizo cambiar su mirada asesina de dirección, una mujer mayor salió de entre el tumulto de ningens aterrorizados.

El rugió tan fuerte que se escucho el aletear de una enorme parvada de aves nocturnas huir de ahí con prisa.

La mujer aun con el rostro contraído se acerco unos pasos más y elevo de sus manos lo que parecía una esfera cubierta de pieles, las manos temblorosas de la anciana titubearon pero lograron destapar la esfera, en donde una brillante bola de reiki que cabía completamente en ambas manos de la mujer brillo de blanco y rosa suave. Reconoció entonces la anergia sagrada de su compañera y su suave voz.

-No le hagas nada a estas personas, por favor, yo regresare a ti. –Fue el mensaje que se repitió una y otra vez hasta que la esfera de luz se desintegro y se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

Yakko gruño con rabia y miro a las personas que se abrazaban unas a otras, aun de mal humor y con el orgullo herido se transformo, la bestia enorme había sido suplantada por su cuerpo humanoide, pero sus ojos seguían del mismo rojo sangre, algunos ningen se sorprendieron y otros temieron aun más.

-¡Este exige que le digan dónde está la miko! –La anciana titubeo pero le indico con una mano la dirección, recordaba que la miko le había dicho que no importaba si le decía o no a donde se dirigía ella, que de igual forma la encontraría.

Sesshomaru gruño aceptando aquello como sumisión ante sus palabras y salió en busca de su compañera justo en el momento en el que Inuyasha aparecía.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? –Grito Inuyasha que respiraba agitadamente y veía como su medio hermano en su forma humana se iba en la dirección contraria.

Inuyasha miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la pequeña neko que iba descendiendo en el área.

-¿¡Y tú que mierda haces aquí!? –Pregunto con tono demandante. –¡Esta es una misión para seres fuertes y poderosos, no para gatitas débiles y flacuchas! –Contesto él con toda la intención de molestar a la pequeña neko.

Hotaru frunció el ceño y lo ignoro campalmente mientras se acercaba a la anciana y le pedía que le cuente lo que había ocurrido ahí y lo que había pasado con su señora.

-¡Keh! ¡No me gusta que me ignoren! –Grito él ofendido por lo que creía que era una gran afrenta.

Cuando Hotaru termino de escuchar a la anciana se subió nuevamente en Ah Uhn y emprendió vuelo ignorando los gritos del hijo menor del comandante. –¡VUELVE ACA GATA TRAMPOSA! –Gritaba Inuyasha. –¡AL MENOS LLEVAME CONTIGO!

….************….

Si bien podía recordar, la aldea de los exterminadores quedaba en una fortaleza escondida dentro del bosque, ella la había visitado muchas veces junto a Sango y los demás… pero… –¡Maldición! –Renegó para sí misma, al hallarse completamente perdida, era cierto que conocía dicha aldea, pero también era cierto y muy bien conocido su ineptitud a la hora de orientarse.

Agradeció por decima vez el tener un caballo consigo, puesto que si ya era seguro que su orientación era pésima, hubiera sido aun mucho más frustrante tener que estar perdida y a pie.

Se removió incomoda sobre el lomo del caballo, estaba cansada por los dolores constantes de la marca y también por la posición en la que se hallaba sentada. –No. Definitivamente no. No es buena idea montar a caballo después de una sesión de sexo salvaje en tu primera vez. –Volvió a removerse una vez más intentando conseguir una mejor posición en la que su zona intima no le produjera aquel dolor con cada trote del corcel, aquello era peor que conducir su bicicleta por horas con el trasero entumido.

-Me rindo. –Suspiro, bajándose del caballo aun con dolor y dedicarse a caminar con las riendas del caballo a cuesta. –Soy la miko mas poderosa… la mejor sanadora… ¡Y no puedo curar el maldito dolor post coital! –Grito lo ultimo frustrada.

Un pequeño movimiento se escucho tras unos arbustos y ella instantáneamente barrio el lugar con su reiki, había olvidado hacerlo antes, y le había pasado desapercibida cualquier presencia.

-¡Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas! –Ordeno ella.

El arbusto se removió una vez más y de él salió una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. –¿¡Sa…Sango!? –Kagome no cabía del asombro al ver la viva imagen de su amiga frente a ella, recorrió la apariencia de la muchacha tratando de confirmarlo, y descubrió que a pesar de que su rostro era la viva imagen de su amiga, su cuerpo era más menudo y menos alto, tenía un porte delicado y fresco, su sonrisa desinhibida no era propia de su amiga y aquel brillo en sus ojos aun menos, era como si aquella joven nunca hubiera sufrido en la vida. No, no era Sango.

-¿Quien es Sango? –Pregunto la muchacha, acercándose a ella arrastrando tras de sí una alabarda de dos puntas que parecía ser más pesada y larga que ella misma.

-Una amiga. –Contesto la azabache. –La confundí con tigo.

-Soy Zia. –Contesto la castaña, tenía el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos. –¡Y tú! ¡Eres la primera presa que cazo hoy! –Dijo Zia con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Presa? –Kagome admiro cada rasgo de Zia, no pudo evitar pensar en Sango, aunque sus expresiones no eran propias de su amiga, es mas podría jurar que veía un poco de Kohaku en ellas. Tenía la leve impresión de que tal vez estaba hablando con la futura abuela de Sango, o al menos un pariente cercano.

-¡Sí! Mi aldea al fin me aceptara como una exterminadora cuando les diga que encontré a un intruso en los alrededores. –Zia casi ríe de lo orgullosa que se sentía por tal travesía. –Entonces extraña, quítate la capucha y muéstrate. –Exigió Zia, eso sí era un poco digno de Sango, Kohaku no actuaba con tanta seguridad, pero Sango sí.

Kagome asintió y dejo caer la capucha mirando directamente a Zia. Noto como la palidez llenaba sus sonrosadas mejillas. –¡Una youkai! –Exclamo sobrecogida, la alabarda que cargaba empezó a temblar en sus manos, definitivamente aun era principiante en eso de ser exterminadora.

-Si tienes forma humana significa que debes ser muy poderosa… significa que… que… ¡A que has venido a esta aldea! –Grito alarmada mientras volvía en sí y envainaba de mejor forma la pesada alabarda en dirección a ella, aunque en sus pupilas aun brillaba la inseguridad y el miedo.

-No soy una youkai, soy ningen y una miko. –Explico la azabache de forma tranquila, no se sentía para nada amenazada por Zia, es mas solo sentía mucha nostalgia al verla y no quería pelear con ningún antepasado de su amiga.

Escucho la risa sarcástica de Zia. –¡A quien quieres engañar! Tienes la piel muy pálida, tus ojos no son de un color humano y tu cabello tiene ese extraño tono en ciertas áreas, además tu rostro es… eres… ¡pues tu sabes lo que eres! ¡No pienso decirlo, tengo vanidad femenina después de todo! –Exclamo apuntándola más con el arma.

Kagome sonrió. –¿Intentabas decir que soy hermosa? –Zia ignoro el comentario.

-¡Vamos! –Ordeno la menuda versión de Sango. –Te llevare a la aldea y ellos al fin me darán el lugar que merezco como una más de ellos.

-Porque no te darían el lugar, tienes sangre guerrera. –Comento Kagome siguiendo las indicaciones de Zia de moverse en dirección de la aldea.

-¡¿En qué mundo viven los youkais?! ¿O es que para ustedes es diferente? Aquí las mujeres no somos más que madres o futuras madres, incluso en mi aldea, pero yo cambiare eso, les demostrare que puedo ser una exterminadora como cualquier hombre e incluso mucho mejor! –Se veía convencida y con una fuerte convicción, Kagome sonrió ante la idea.

No dijo nada mas, se dejo llevar como si fuera una indefensa prisionera, bien sabía que no podía lastimar humanos con su poder, al menos no directamente, pero sí que podía destruir sus armas que eran hechas de los restos de youkais, además tenía su kekkai de protección y a Hikari y Yomi sus dagas gemelas.

Avanzaron lo que podían ser tres kilómetros más, estaba cansada y el dolor de la marca le había mermado gran parte de su energía, a pesar de que se había detenido desde hacía un par de horas, aun así le parecía increíble lo poderosa que era la famosa marca de parejas, se sentía unida en cuerpo y alma, era como si ya no fuera dueña de sí misma, y a pesar de que sabía que eso sucedería de antemano, no esperaba sentirse tan vulnerable por ello. Ella se había convertido en una mujer segura, independiente, o al menos lo era hasta que conoció a Sesshomaru, y esa ruptura de su libertad que ahora estaba atada por la eternidad a un ser como él la volvía débil, vulnerable, pero no lo suficiente como para volverla una compañera sumisa y esposa de familia, ella era Kagome Higurashi y no se rendía ante nada.

-Había un enorme muro rodeando la aldea de los exterminadores, estaba hecho de grandes y altos troncos y en cada esquina del muro había un puesto de vigilancia con al menos dos vigías que estaban pendientes de cada cosa que pasara en los alrededores, Zia la empujo un poco con la parte sin filo de la alabarda y la hizo tropezar con una piedra en un desnivel de terreno, la azabache estaba realmente cansada y no pudo equilibrarse, sus manos amortiguaron su caída y cuando se levanto estas tenían un poco de sangre y tierra, producto de la caída.

-Oh kami, lo siento. –Se disculpo Zia, tal vez sin darse cuenta, y mirando las manos de Kagome vio en primera fila como estas se regeneraban al instante, dejando una piel blanca intacta. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al recordarse que Kagome era realmente una youkai y la empujo nuevamente hacia adelante pero con más sutileza que antes.

-Eres muy amable. –Comento Kagome sin mirar a Zia que estaba tras ella empujándola con más gentileza de lo que demostraba su rostro.

-¡Es Mazia! ¡Abran las puertas! –Se escucho la voz de un hombre desde el puesto de control más cercano a las puertas.

-¡Es Zia! ¡Kageru Baka! –Grito la castaña avergonzada por su nombre.

-¿No te gusta tu nombre? –Pregunto la azabache.

Zia negó. –Es el nombre de una flor que crece solo en mi aldea, se supone que significa delicadeza pura. –Resoplo en lo último, como si su nombre completo fuera un insulto. –¡Si tengo una hija nunca le pondré un nombre tan ridículo! ¡Se llamara Sango! Que significa fortaleza. –No había la menor duda, aquella era el antepasado de su amiga, pero según sus cálculos seria su abuela no su madre, probablemente Zia no llegaría a tener una hija así que el deseo del nombre se pasaría a la nieta.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron con un sonido pesado y forzado, la muralla de troncos les dejo pasar, Kagome observo por primera vez la aldea de exterminadores llena de personas, todos tenían una mirada fiera, las mujeres que aunque se las veía con niños o en labores domesticas también tenían ese temple de dureza y fortaleza en sus miradas. –Definitivamente son guerreras. –Comento en voz alta, Zia pareció saltar en su sitio ante el comentario.

-Cierto. –Confirmo con dignidad la castaña.

La mayoría de los hombres estaban entrenando, y entre el tumulto de miradas molestas y a la defensiva se apareció un hombre de por lo menos treinta años o un poco menos, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos iguales en tono más claro, se veía serio y autoritario.

Zia salto de su sitio y se adelanto. –Kuso sama, he capturado a esta youkai en los alrededores. –Indico Zia elevando el pecho con orgullo, su tez de por sí ya sonrosada por su joven edad se sonrojo aun mas mientras más veía el semblante serio y autoritario de el hombre.

Kagome noto todos los cambios en Zia, su nerviosismo, su rubor, el brillo de sus ojos negros y dedujo que estaba enamorada del hombre que de seguro por poco y le doblaba la edad. Pero ella no podía desmerecer aquel enamoramiento de Zia, puesto que ella estaba emparejada con un youkai que ni siquiera sabía cuantos centenares de años tenía más que ella.

El hombre alto y de apariencia fuerte ni siquiera tomo importancia de los brillosos ojos de Zia, solo la miro a ella con un semblante que demostraba cuanto detestaba a los youkais.

Con una mirada rápida de parte de él, los exterminadores empezaron a correr de forma veloz alrededor de ella y a lanzarle cadenas para evitar un posible ataque de su parte, Zia parecía sorprendida.

Diez hombres la tenían atada y jalaban de las gruesas cadenas hasta lograr que ella cayera al suelo de rodillas, apretaron con fuerza y jalaron aun mas logrando sacarle un alarido leve. _"Si. Regeneraba rápido y era muy poderosa, pero no era inmune al dolor físico"_

Kagome respiro hondo ante el estrangulamiento de su cuerpo, y cuando supo que no soportaría más dolor libero su reiki y las cadenas se rompieron con facilidad en varios pedazos inconexos.

Todas las mujeres soltaron una exclamación preocupada, y las que tenían hijos se alejaban y las que no solo la miraban de forma amenazante y al mismo tiempo alarmadas. Los hombres parecían molestos.

-Mi arma. –Pidió el tal Kuso, y al instante un aparente preadolescente se acerco cargando consigo un artefacto que Kagome conocía muy bien, tras el pequeño jovencito apareció una figura conocida.

El hombre alzo el enorme boomerang y lo elevo dispuesto a atacarla, mientras ella aun en el suelo veía a Kirara que rugía amenazadoramente en su forma de nekomata gigante.

Kagome ni siquiera presto atención a Kuso cuando la ataco, solo recordó a su antiguo grupo mientras veía a Kirara. El chispeante choque de energías le devolvió la conciencia de lo que pasaba, cuando el hombre lanzo el boomerang sobre ella con toda su fuerza, su kekkai involuntaria y casi instintiva retuvo el golpe. Kagome vio a Kuso y encontró el parentesco con Sango y Kohaku, sonrió y eso descoloco mas al hombre que empleo más fuerza en golpear la kekkai sin hacerle ningún daño al campo de protección.

-¡¿Por qué una youkai puede crear una kekkai?! –Exigió saber el hombre.

Kagome se levanto quedando frente a frente con el hombre que le sacaba una cabeza de altura. –Porque no soy una youkai, mi nombre es Kagome, ningen, shikon no tama, miko sagrada del clan Higurashi y señora del Oeste.

El alarido de sorpresa fue como una ola, desde las mujeres hasta los hombres, el hombre frente a ella la veía con un impacto desmedido, Kagome se preguntaba que le harían ahora al saber lo que ella era.

Si la atacaban, no le quedaba de otra que atacar también, pero prefería que todo se resolviera de la mejor forma, porque necesitaba información y solo ellos podrían dársela.

La punzada de dolor fue tan fuerte que la desestabilizo volviendo a llevar sus rodillas a la tierra, Kagome se cubrió la marca que ardía como si le hubieran echado encima agua hirviendo, o en todo caso aceite, cerró los ojos y comenzó a ver borroso. –Sesshomaru no… -Pidió mientras se sentía morir de dolor.

 **CONTINUARA….**

Voy a mandar saludos a los que me dejaron sus reviews desde mi última actualización y responderé a algunos comentarios:

 **Valeria Rojas, Jazsmith, , Anaisescalona12, Camoni, Daniela-Rayo, Isa, Damalunaely y a todos los guest. Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews me hace muy feliz recibirlos, y les pediría que siempre se acuerden de dejarme uno, cortó o largo estaré dichosa.**

 **Gracias a los que añadieron la Miko a sus followers y favoritos y a mí como autora favorita. Me gustaría también leer sus comentarios. Besos.**

 **Laura.** Hola, no pude evitar reírme cuando me comentaste lo emocionada que estabas cuando viste que actualice y tu gritito en pleno trabajo. Realmente me hace feliz que esperes mis actualizaciones. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre el desenlace, pues no estoy segura cuanto falte en realidad, tengo ciertos parámetros para con esta historia, ciertas tramas que las tenia bien pensadas, pero la mayoría de las veces lo que escribo nace del momento, así que no es seguro cuanto falte para su fin, pero creo que todavía le quedan varios capítulos por delante. Con respecto al otro fic de esta pareja, cuando termine esta historia publicare aquí mismo un prologo del nuevo fic, y si les gusta y ustedes le ven futuro, pues lo subiré. Besos.

 **Veros.** Hola, Pues tienes razón Sesshomaru no la tendrá fácil con Kagome, puesto que ella tiene bastante carácter y más aun cuando le prohíben cosas, además siempre fue algo caprichosa y temperamental, y muchas veces no piensa lo suficiente antes de actuar, aunque debo decir que ha madurado un poco desde la época de Inuyasha, pero solo un poco. Respecto a tu duda de quién es más poderoso que puede controlar a Naraku, pues… no puedo decirlo aun, pero puedo decirte que es un control solo de poder, porque Naraku a pesar de todo siempre tubo ideas propias, maquinaciones y obsesiones muy profundas, no creo que pueda ser manipulado mentalmente, supongo que solo está esperando el momento para sobrepasar a su maestro (Que es fuerte realmente, al menos mas que Naraku actualmente). Cambiando al tema Kikio, pues no siempre fue mala, (en esta historia) siempre la imagine como una niña un poco altanera y orgullosa pero no malvada (Después de todo los niños no son malvados, y muchos de ellos solo tienen vidas tormentosas) bueno, volviendo al caso, Kikio es un producto de la maldad, es producto de un plan y si, ahora (siendo grande) se la puede considerar maldad pura, realmente odia mucho y cuando aquel sentimiento invade el alma humana es difícil que pueda cambiarse (algo así como lo que pasó en el palacete del terrateniente del que comente en este capítulo). Besos.

 **Faby Sama.** Que tal, bueno Kagome tiene mucho poder, realmente me gusta que sea así, siempre estuve frustrada cuando en la serie ella era salvada casi siempre y era sobrepasada por la _"perfecta Kikio"_ pues odiaba que sea débil, bueno sabemos que después tuvo mucho poder y destruyo a Naraku, pero eso fue casi al final, siempre quise que Kagome superara a Kikio y fuera una guerrera. Con respecto al estado de Sesshomaru, Yakko y la preocupación de Irasue y Kimira, lo entenderás pronto, y realmente nuestro peliplata está muy molesto, pero no le pasara nada, más que una GRAN rabieta y deseos de castigar a cierta azabache.

 **Yona.** ¡Hi! Bienvenida a mi fic. pues resulta que Kagome sabe perfectamente lo sobreprotector que es Sesshomaru y ella tiene una misión que le fue asignada, además cree que es lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerle frente, y pues créeme que si por Sessh fuera ella no correría ningún riesgo y más aun cuando sabe acerca de la profecía. Gracias nuevamente por interesarte en mi historia y más por animarte a comentar, te agradecería que sigas haciéndolo, es algo que realmente nos hace muy feliz a las escritoras.


	29. Chapter 29

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 29**

La sangre bombeaba con fuerza, su respiración se arremolinaba y salía con desesperación, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y al mismo tiempo su mente le hacía saber que era más fácil perder la conciencia y así mitigar el dolor, era como un ardor corriendo por sus venas y entorpeciendo sus sentidos, la azabache afino los ojos a su alrededor y casi de forma espontanea miro las posibles consecuencias de dejarse vencer por la inconsciencia, estaba rodeada de personas que podían lastimarla si perdía el conocimiento y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, ella no caería tan fácil y menos por la rabia en proceso que le lanzaba Sesshomaru.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Zia mientras se acercaba con sutileza y un poco de precaución hacia ella.

-¡No la toques Mazia! –Indico Kuso.

-¡Ella dijo que no era youkai y yo le creo! –Contesto ella. Kagome respiro varias veces, su kekkai seguía tan firme pero ante las inocentes intenciones de Zia de ayudarla le habían permitido atravesarla, su kekkai era como Yakko para Sesshomaru, claramente no tenia pensamiento propio ni nada por el estilo, pero era una barrera de protección instintiva y natural que la protegía, incluso si ella no se encontraba en las facultades necesarias para erigirla.

-Estoy… bien. –Respondió levantándose nuevamente, notando como las ropas blancas se veían sucias y en varias partes tenían cortes, que eran resquicios del anterior ataque de cadenas.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que eres la nueva señora del Oeste? –Pregunto Kuso con un tono hostil.

Kagome se irguió mas restablecida, sintiendo que la presión sobre su cuerpo menguaba poco a poco, pudo focalizar mejor su vista, ya no veía borroso y ya no aspiraba aire como si se fuera a acabar, elevo su mano a la altura de su cuello y retiro ligeramente las prendas que cubrían su marca que ardía de forma punzante. –Esta es mi marca. –Dijo de forma altiva, aunque su cuerpo resentía el dolor.

-¡Por Kami! –Gimió sorprendida Zia.

-Definitivamente es la marca de un lord youkai. –Comento el hombre.

-¿Porque esta tan amoratada? –Pregunto Zia al hombre, el negó con la cabeza y ambos miraron a Kagome con una pregunta muda.

-¿Fue una marca forzada? ¿Te forzaron Miko? –Pregunto Kuso que al fin parecía mirar a la azabache con más humanidad.

Kagome negó un tanto ofendida. –No sé cómo esta exactamente, y tampoco se el porqué tiene esa apariencia, pero he de suponer que es porque me fui de los dominios de mi pareja sin su consentimiento y ahora el está forzando la unión de mi marca para intentar localizarme. _"Aunque también puede ser posible que simplemente intente castigarme de alguna forma… tal vez yo también debí morderlo, no sé si a mí se me concederían tales capacidades de manipular a mi compañero con solo desearlo, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo la siguiente vez… por supuesto si es que sobrevivo al neurótico de Sesshomaru."_

Todos los exterminadores parecieron bajar sus armas, como si comprendieran algo y ya no la vieran como una amenaza.

-¿A eso has venido aquí Miko Kagome? –Pregunto nuevamente Kuso. –¿A qué te ayudáramos a deshacerte de tu compañero?

Ella negó nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, la sola idea de aquello le repugnaba y la ofendía.

-Porque otra cosa vendrías a una aldea de exterminadores de youkais, huyendo de tu propia pareja. –El hombre la miraba como si estuviera tanteando en si confiar o no en ella.

-Yo quiero a mi pareja. –Contesto ella. –Me empareje voluntariamente. –Todos parecieron volver a tensarse y mirarla como una traidora.

El hombre delante de ella que parecía mirarla con una frialdad glacial miro una vez a Zia de forma preocupada y luego se enfoco solo en la azabache como si se hubiera rendido y estuviera dispuesto a mantener una conversación civilizada.

-Nuestra aldea se encarga de exterminar a los youkais que ataquen aldeas que requieren de nuestros servicios, pero no vamos atacando tribus youkais y menos invadimos tierras cardinales sin ser invitados o requeridos, nos encontramos en el centro de todo, y tenemos un acuerdo con la mesa de lores, uno de nunca atacar con intenciones de dominación o búsqueda de poder. –Kuso parecía tenso ante su explicación, ella no sabía qué tipo de acuerdo tenían con los cuatro puntos cardinales, pero era difícil imaginar que entre humanos y youkais hubieran cualquier tipo de conexión diplomática.

-Como es…

-Inu no Taisho. –Contesto el hombre. –El firmo un acuerdo con las primeras generaciones de exterminadores cuando varias aldeas humanas del Oeste fueron atacadas por hordas de youkais renegados que huían del Este, nuestros antepasados fueron los primeros en levantarse contra aquellos youkais y así formaron a los exterminadores, Taisho sama llego a la recién formada aldea, y a pesar de que todos pensaron que nos destruirían, el nos mostro su forma humana y llego a un acuerdo de paz y convivencia con nuestro líder, con la condición de que mantuviéramos vigilada una aldea donde residía una humana que se rumoreaba era su concubina.

" _¿Isayoi?"_

-¿Entonces sirven al Oeste? –Todos parecieron bufar ante aquello, al parecer en la aldea de exterminadores eran muy temerarios, Kagome miro a cada individuo sopesando sus lealtades y cualidades, mientras lo hacia se fue dando cuenta que el dolor antes constante y poco soportable iba cediendo gran terreno dejándola casi sin dolor pero aun con la sensación de fatiga y cansancio.

El hombre negó. –No servimos a nadie. Aunque es cierto que llegamos a un acuerdo de convivencia, nosotros no atacamos si ellos no nos atacan, es muy parecido al acuerdo de paz firmado hace más de mil años entre ambas razas, youkai y ningen, ambos convivimos juntos en paz, por supuesto la monarquía youkai esta encima de la nuestra, pero hemos aprendido a vivir de esa forma.

-¿A qué clase de acuerdo llegaron exactamente con Inu no Taisho? –Pregunto ella.

-Como se habrá dado cuenta, nuestra aldea queda al centro de los cuatro puntos cardinales, no pertenecemos a nadie, ni siquiera los señores feudales pueden exigir nuestra lealtad, así que prácticamente no tenemos patria, pero siendo buenos en la pelea y en la época en la que vivíamos, nuestras cualidades eran realmente requeridas, estas tierras no son lo suficientemente buenas para la producción, y como somos sin patria no contamos con la protección ni económica ni alimenticia de nadie, teníamos que valernos por nosotros mismos, y es ahí donde entran nuestras cualidades de pelea, vendimos nuestra fuerza de batalla y nos encargábamos de destruir las amenazas youkai de las aldeas ningen. En esa entonces nuestros antepasados se toparon con la mayor amenaza en medio de una misión de exterminio, frente a ellos se presento el Lord del Este y su hijo, acusaron a nuestra aldea de invadir sus tierras y de atacar sus dominios, por lo que sabemos según los pergaminos que dejaron escritos nuestros antepasados, fue una terrible matanza, más de la mitad de los exterminadores murieron ese día, pero no fue una muerte rápida ni piadosa, sus cuerpos fueron desmembrados uno a uno, al final murieron desangrados, los que sobrevivieron solo lo hicieron por la llegada de Taisho sama, a pesar de que no se encontraban en territorio del Oeste, él convenció al lord del Este de que se detenga y después de pedirle una explicación a los exterminadores se convenció de que realmente no intentábamos atacar al Este en sí. No sé cómo ocurrió todo exactamente, pero sé que poco tiempo después se firmo un pacto con los cuatro puntos cardinales, en donde se nos permitía transitar libremente por las cuatro fronteras y ofrecer nuestros servicios siempre y cuando nos mantengamos al margen de las condiciones que nos dieron.

-Entonces, en agradecimiento a la intervención de Inu no Taisho, ustedes cuidaron de su concubina. –Afirmo Kagome.

–Sí. Pero esa parte del acuerdo termino cuando Taisho sama murió, aunque a pesar de eso se cuido a su concubina hasta que ella lo siguió en muerte.

-¡Pero ella tenía un hijo! –Protesto Kagome sabiendo que Inuyasha se había sorteado a los peligros de esa era solo y siendo solo un pequeño.

-Ese niño mestizo no entraba en el acuerdo. –El reiki de Kagome comenzó a crispar creando una pequeña ola de energía que asusto a más de un exterminador que volvieron a amenazar con sus armas en posición de pelea.

-¿De verdad eres la shikon no tama? –Pregunto Zia, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

Kagome asintió aun sin despegar la mirada del líder de los exterminadores.

-Eres un peligro para todos, youkai, humanos, todos. –Comento el hombre, Kagome retuvo las ganas de blanquear los ojos y gritar _"¡¿Crees que no solo se?!"_

Como si ella no supiera de antemano que aquello era una verdad innegable.

-Lo soy. –Contesto sin inmutarme ante la reacción de pánico de la mayoría y el ligero interés en algunos pocos. –Pero también soy una mujer fuerte que no se dejara vencer por su propio poder y el deseo de algunos de obtenerme. Por eso pido su ayuda.

Todos parecieron ahogar un gemido ofendido y algunos murmuraban respuestas cortantes y nada agradables sobre la presencia de Kagome.

-¿¡Porque te ayudaríamos!? –Grito uno de los hombres que estaba parado unos metros más atrás. –¡No confiamos en que puedas manejar semejante poder! ¡Deberías estar recluida en algún templo! Además eres una mujer. –Se burlo el hombre con lo último.

Kagome achico los ojos de manera peligrosa ante el hombre machista escondido tras muchos otros que la miraban como si ella fuera más inferior que un simple insecto, se veía tal vez un poco mayor que Kuso, tenía un aire de arrogancia en él, y a pesar de pertenecer a la aldea de los exterminadores Kagome pudo ver claramente su esencia humana, tenía el resplandor más opaco de la aldea, ella sonrió.

-¿Cuantos pecados has cometido, para tener una esencia tan poco brillante? –Le pregunto mirándolo con el rostro altivo.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua claramente a la defensiva. –¡De que hablas bruja! ¡Yo soy un digno exterminador! –Reclamo él. Ella realmente dudaba de la veracidad de sus afirmaciones.

Miro nuevamente al líder Kuso, que parecía analizar la situación en silencio. –¿Me ayudaras? ¿O no confías en que una mujer puede ser tan o más poderosa que un hombre? –Pregunto ella pero él no contesto, solo la miro seriamente sin moverse ni un poco a pesar de que los demás exterminadores parecían enfurecer con cada una de las palabras que ella decía.

Kagome dejo de enfrentarse con su mirada al hombre y miro al antepasado de su amiga.

– Escúchame bien Zia, una mujer puede ser fuerte, independiente, valerosa, inteligente y muchas otras cosas más, nunca permitas sentirte rebajada por ningún hombre. –Miro nuevamente a Kuso como dándole a entender la indirecta, y dando una relajante respiración dejo escapar un poco del peso que tanto había cargado, el reiki salió como chillando la ansiada libertad en un sonido electrizante que recorrió la tierra y logro hacerla temblar, el viento empezó a avivarse más acompañando la ola del poder interno y sagrado, cada arma o instrumento que estaba en esa aldea y que fuera de restos youkai exploto en miles de fragmentos, causando inevitablemente algunas que otras heridas y laceraciones.

Los rostros de todos los que rodeaban a Kagome incluidos Kuso y Zia se veían preocupados y sorprendidos, Kuso se sostuvo del hiraikotsu que generosamente ella no había destruido por ser la futura herencia de Sango.

-¡Detente! –Grito Kuso con el pánico en sus ojos.

La azabache no sabía exactamente qué imagen se llevarían de ella, pero se sentía cálida y rebosante de energía sagrada, sus cabellos flotaban como si no existiera gravedad a su alrededor, la trenza larga comenzó a deshilarse con las ráfagas de poder y viento y sus cabellos flotaron alrededor de su rostro, Kagome noto eso, que nunca antes había sucedido en esa magnitud y recordó haber visto la misma situación con Sesshomaru, cuando Yakko hizo acto de presencia en la noche de apareamiento.

-¡Detente por favor! –Grito el hombre, Kagome volvió a respirar con fuerza guardando su poder.

Todo se detuvo, pero no así los rostros asustados de los hombres y mujeres.

-Eso fue sorprendente. –Murmuro Zia, aunque en su mirada había precaución y un sentido de alarma, la pobre estaba temblando.

Vio como Kuso se acerco a Zia y la abrazo esperando a que se relaje, se le veía preocupado.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Me ayudaran? –Ambos la miraron y aunque no respondieron ella sabía que lo harían. –Entonces vamos a un lugar más privado a conversar. –Sonrió ella, como si nada hubiera pasado.

…..***************…..

Sesshomaru sabía que estaba siendo perseguido por su medio hermano, y aunque eso lo molestaba y lo ofendía no tenía tiempo de regresar y darle una lección al bastardo de su padre, la ráfaga de reiki que había sentido de su pareja hacia algún tiempo lo estaba llamando a apresurarse y apresarla entre sus brazos para protegerla y luego castigarla por la ofensa. Yakko no estaba más tranquilo que él, la bestia sagrada aunque alerta se encontraba recluida en las profundidades de su mente, rabiaba y se arrastraba con sus garras pidiendo por su compañera. – _Este la quiere… este la necesita…_ -Susurraba Yakko en gruñidos casi inentendibles.

-Este está cerca. –Contesto Sesshomaru con la visión roja, mientras sorteaba a toda velocidad los bosques del punto central cardinal.

Sesshomaru no sabía exactamente que pensar de la locura que envolvía a su bestia a la hora de estar separado de su compañera, pero a él mismo lo estaba carcomiendo hasta casi hacerle difícil el respirar tranquilamente, como si estuviera continuamente en peligro inminente, el nunca se había sentido vulnerable pero ahora al estar lejos de ella era como si estuviera siendo amenazado por una fuerza invisible y mortal. No sabía si era así en todos los youkais, o tal vez era una cualidad especial de su cachorra que lograba enloquecerlo con su terca actitud rebelde que él ansiaba dominar.

- _"Este la quiere… este debe protegerla…"_ –Susurro nuevamente Yakko seguido por una retaría de gruñidos en el lenguaje inu que casi nunca utilizaba.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe analizando las palabras delirantes de la bestia. El lenguaje que había creado Tsukuyomi y que había delegado a sus inus ancestrales le fue heredado también a los portadores de las bestias, así que comprendió claramente aquellos gruñidos que profesaba Yakko, y aunque debió suponerlo antes, no lo había llegado a pensar por las circunstancias que acontecieron luego del emparejamiento, pero ahora que estaba seguro de ello la inseguridad y preocupación lo embargo aun mas, como si su cuerpo se estuviera consumiendo con su propio veneno y su mente estuviera siendo lacerada por el mismo Yakko que se revolcaba en la oscuridad de su subconsciente.

Su lado dominante resurgió con máxima potencia y se interno con más rapidez dentro de la espesura nocturna del bosque, ya estaba cerca, muy cerca… _"Toda nuestra… para castigar"_ susurro Yakko ocultándose entre las sombras mentales aguardando el momento para salir.

…..***********….

-¿En los últimos ocho años? –Pregunto Kuso meditando. –En esa entonces mi padre era el líder, yo estuve entrenando por algunos años fuera de la aldea y me entere de algunas cosas, en varias aldeas alrededor de los cuatro puntos cardinales iban desapareciendo sagrados, tanto mikos como monjes, y también habían muchos ataques a aldeas youkais… -Kagome alzo una ceja ante la mención de las aldeas de youkais, recordando claramente que a los exterminadores realmente no les agradaban los seres sobrenaturales. Kuso se aclaro la garganta y continúo. –A pesar de que eran youkais… no le hacían daño a nadie así que como exterminador no ataco a menos que el youkai este atacándome o a seres inocentes, pero esas aldeas no invadían territorios ajenos ni atacaban ciegamente a los ningen, pero aun así fueron devastadas, especialmente en el Oeste.

Kagome apretó los puños frustrada, ya tenía una idea de que algo así podía haber sucedido. –¿Sabes si en algunos de los cuatro puntos cardinales hubieron mas desapariciones?

El hombre asintió. –En el Oeste, en el Este y en el Sur.

Kagome medito las palabras con cuidado _"Era de esperarse que sea el Oeste… ¿Pero porque el Este y el Sur?"_

-¿Con respecto a los youkais, ha habido ataques espontáneos o extrañamente grandes por parte de ellos?

Kuso miro a Zia y después de una conversación muda entre ambos ella asintió. –Yo estuve presente en muchas de las excursiones de la aldea, claro que siempre fui una espectadora porque se me consideraba muy pequeña para participar en cualquier cosa y aun mas por ser mujer, pero en ese tiempo pude ver muchos ataques injustificados, yo misma escuche a mi padre que era la mano derecha del líder, decir que nunca habían presenciado tantos ataques sin motivo por parte de los youkais, ellos regularmente ataquen pequeños lugares y en tropas pequeñas, pero los últimos ataques fueron de centenares de ellos, y siempre en las aldeas más grandes de la región,

Kuso que hasta el momento había guardado silencio ante el relato de Zia interrumpió con una voz fría. –Nosotros como aldea no nos dimos abasto para luchar contra ellos así que decidimos retirarnos a esta base, el Oeste no copero con nosotros incluso cuando le enviamos una petición formal al Lord Sesshomaru recordándole nuestro viejo acuerdo con Inu no Taisho, nunca obtuvimos respuesta. –Dijo Kuso con tono resentido.

-Lamento escuchar eso. –Comento ella sinceramente, puesto que sabia el porqué Sesshomaru no había intervenido en aquello, era por ella y su furtiva desaparición.

-Nosotros lo lamentamos más. –Contesto él aun con algo de recelo, pero guardando el debido respeto. –Perdimos a muchos hombres intentando salvar las aldeas que nos rogaban que intervengamos.

-Entiendo tu enfado, entiendo que viste a tus compañeros sufrir, entiendo tu lucha. –Dijo ella.

Kuso la miro fríamente. –¿De verdad usted entiende? –Pregunto con tono sarcástico.

Kagome no aparto la vista de él, su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento pero asintió. –Créeme que lo entiendo, porque de donde yo vengo he vivido muchas batallas, he visto a gente sufrir y morir, he peleado lo mejor que mi condición ningen me lo permitía y al final he terminado siendo vencida por el poder de la shikon no tama, que me uso por fines que dudo absolutamente que sean para un bien, me he fusionado con ella y he despertado siendo un arma mortal que puede dañar a cualquiera sin proponérselo, he sufrido para suprimir este poder… no sabes cuánto dolor tuve que soportar, mi cuerpo era pequeño, solo el de una niña y no podía tolerar tanto dolor, pero aprendí a vivir con ello y aquí estoy, esperando que me des tu mano y me permitas ayudarte y que me ayudes por un bien mayor.

Las palabras llenas de honestidad y poder lograron llegar hasta ambos que la miraban apenas comprendiendo todo, pero llenándose poco a poco de una convicción más fuerte.

-Por obra del destino o de los kamis… resulte ser la compañera de uno de los lores cardinales, y nada más ni nada menos que el que les dio la espalda, y ahora como señora del Oeste tengo el poder necesario para hacerme cargo de todo esto que está ocurriendo, no puedo prometer que terminara rápido, porque a pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí no soy alguien que puede lograr las cosas con solo desearlo, al menos no que yo sepa, puesto que si fuera así hace mucho yo habría regresado. –Conto ella recordando sus primeros años en la aldea de Shin en donde cada noche rogaba porque al despertar estuviera con sus amigos y con su familia.

-Entonces Mi Lady ¿Cómo espera solucionar todo este caos por el que está pasando especialmente el Oeste? –Pregunto Kuso con un tono de respeto renovado, pero aun con una actitud de líder.

-Gracias al poder que obtengo de mi emparejamiento puedo tener el control de la armada del Oeste, las aldeas youkais a cargo de nosotros se mantendrán vigiladas y resguardadas, yo me encargare de ello. – _"Después de convencer a Sesshomaru de que no me mate por traición"_ Pensó. –El problema son las aldeas ningen, aunque quisiera ayudar a resguardarlas estas no confiarían en un ejercito youkai ni aunque pertenezca al poder del Oeste.

-Podrían entrar en un acuerdo con los señores feudales. –Aconsejo Zia. –Después de todo, tengo entendido que ya existen acuerdos entre los señores ningen con los lores cardinales, por eso los lores se encargan de proteger con su nombre las aldeas ningen y los señores ningen se encargan de hacer valer el nombre de ellos con poder militar.

-Eres muy inteligente. –Comento la azabache con una sonrisa ligera a Zia que se sonrojo con el alago.

-Esa sería una buena idea, pero si no me equivoco, los señores feudales en estos momentos deben estar esperando levantarse contra los señores cardinales en cualquier momento ¿cierto? –Pregunto ella viendo fijamente a Kuso que asintió en silencio.

-No sabía que estuviera al tanto My Lady. –Contesto él.

-No lo estaba, solo lo supuse, creo que el que este organizando estos ataques tiene el propósito de crear caos en el Sur, el Este y especialmente el Oeste, no puedo asegurar su propósito real, pero tengo la hipótesis de que lo que quiere es que los ningen se levanten contra los lores que gobiernan por sobre todos y en medio de la batalla y los conflictos diplomáticos enfrentar a los puntos cardinales entre ellos, quieren derrocar el poder cardinal. –Termino de decir ella, aunque se guardo la información de que casi estaba segura de que el punto principal era destruir a Sesshomaru, destituirlo de su titulo y de paso hacerse con el poder de la shikon no tama, ósea ella.

Ambos parecían sorprendidos ante la teoría y el nivel de respeto aumento dejando a Kagome más complacida, al saber que ahora tenía su atención y tal vez poco a poco su apoyo.

-Entonces… si las tierras que han sido más vulnerables son el Sur, el Este y el Oeste ¡Eso significa que el culpable es el Norte! –Indico Zia que parecía emocionada de participar en una conversación tan importante.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. –Eso es lo que quieren hacernos creer, pero realmente creo que tratan de inculpar al Norte. –Contesto ella pensando en sus amigos Okamis. _"Koga nunca lo haría"_ –Sera difícil convencer a los demás de que el Norte no es el perpetrador de este plan, pero lo lograre.

-¿Como sabe que el Norte no tiene nada que ver? –Pregunto un tanto desconfiado Kuso.

-Créeme conozco a los Okamis, ellos no lo harían. –Respondió ella.

-Permítame dudar. –Dijo él de forma desconfiada.

Ella sonrió ante la terquedad del hombre de llevarle la contra, el noto aquello y bajo la cabeza algo mas intimidado.

-¿Entonces My lady como planea utilizarnos? –Pregunto él bajando la mirada con respeto.

-No los quiero utilizar, solo deseo que me ayuden, que colaboremos juntos para terminar todo esto que está ocurriendo y que nos afectan tanto a youkais como ningen y los demás seres de este mundo. –Kuso elevo un poco la mirada, y el brillo en sus ojos le dijo a ella que estaba de acuerdo. –Las aldeas confían en ustedes, ustedes los han protegido incluso más que los señores feudales que se han estado dedicando a acrecentar su ejército para atacar a la monarquía youkai. Ustedes pueden unir las fuerzas con nuestros ejercito youkai y con su presencia calmar la opinión pública de los aldeanos y al mismo tiempo protegerlos. –Kuso hizo una mueca inconforme ante la propuesta pero al poco tiempo acepto.

-Tal vez con nuestras acciones, podamos mitigar la ira de los señores feudales, no lo sabemos exactamente, pero ese es nuestro propósito principal ahora. –Dijo ella.

-No lo sé, My Lady… -Comento Zia dudosa. –Los señores feudales realmente están molestos con el Lord Taisho, será difícil convencerlos de que ahora el Oeste los protegerá como se debe.

Kagome sonrió ante la participación activa de Zia, ese era uno de los primeros pasos para que la aldea de exterminadores se convierta en lo que ella conocía en el futuro a través de Sango. –Sí, realmente tienes razón Zia chan, no es seguro que ellos dejen sus intentos de derrocar al Oeste youkai, pero también hay otra poderosa opción para hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Ambos la miraron expectantes.

Kagome sonrió astutamente, casi de una forma parecida a la de Irasue. –Yo. –Contesto de forma algo arrogante, Zia sonrió y Kuso solo se quedo mirándola sorprendido.

-Es increíble, usted es poderosa, valiente, inteligente… y es simplemente una…

-¿Mujer? –Pregunto Kagome con gracia, pudo ver como Kuso se avergonzaba un tanto por su osadía, pero más allá de parecerle una época muy machista a Kagome ya no le molesto tal pensamiento de parte de él, porque simplemente les haría cambiar de opinión.

-Tal vez tardare un poco en organizar al ejercito youkai. _–"Y conseguir el apoyo de Sesshomaru… porque sin él no hay ejercito… ni nada."_ –Pero me esforzare por hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sin embargo quisiera pedir algo a tu aldea. –Pidió ella mirando de vez en cuando a Zia.

-Dígame. –Pidió él.

-Quiero que empiecen a entrenar a las mujeres. –Contesto ella con seriedad, viendo como se iluminaba el rostro de Zia y como Kuso parecía desconcertado.

-¿Discúlpeme? –Dijo él sin comprender del todo.

-Lo que oíste, quiero que a las mujeres que deseen ser exterminadoras, se las entrene. –Exigió ella.

Kuso no sabía que decir, en cierta forma para Kagome el rostro de él le daba cierta gracia, abría la boca y la cerraba varias veces sin soltar ninguna palabra. –Mírame Kuso. –Pidió la azabache, este así lo hizo.

-Dime ¿que ves cuando miras a Zia? –Pregunto ella, al instante este miro a la joven sentada a su lado, analizándola profundamente.

-Ella es… hermosa. –Contesto sin pensarlo mucho. Zia se ruborizo terriblemente al igual que Kuso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kagome dejo escapar una leve risa e insistiendo con la mirada a Kuso le insto a continuar. –Ella es… terca… demasiado temeraria para su bienestar… caprichosa, imprudente, astuta e inteligente… Ella… realmente está loca y es increíblemente valiente y más guerrera que muchos de los exterminadores de la aldea. –Finalizo él viendo fijamente a Zia que parecía no poder levantar la vista hacia él de lo roja que estaba.

Kagome aplaudió llamando nuevamente la atención de ambos. –¿Te das cuenta? –Pregunto ella a Kuso. –Si no entrenan a esas mujeres guerreras que yo vi allá afuera, se perderán de una fuerza inquebrantable, las mujeres hemos peleado toda nuestra vida, a pesar de que tú crees que no es así, de que ellas solo se encargan de la casa y de los niños, no es así, las mujeres luchamos día a día, pero no todas tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo con un arma en la mano, así que dale la oportunidad a estas mujeres de demostrarte lo poderosas que pueden ser.

Kuso con una nueva perspectiva de las cosas asintió. –Hablare con todos, estoy seguro que después de verla destruyendo todas nuestras armas no se rehusaran, aunque tendré que convencer a alguno que otro terco.

Kagome asintió levantándose del cómodo cojín y mirando en dirección de la puerta cerrada que daba al patio de entrenamiento de la aldea.

-¿Ocurre algo Kagome sama? –Pregunto Zia levantándose seguida de Kuso.

-Debo salir. –Contesto ella con seriedad mientras miraba a Kuso. –Lamento si se alarman de ahora en adelante, deben comprenderlo. –Kuso se enervo ante el comentario y frunció el ceño anticipando lo que creía que sucedería.

Kagome camino hasta la puerta y las deslizo para salir, los exterminadores parecían tensos y miraban a los alrededores con precaución y en forma defensiva, pero era mero instinto porque no sabían realmente de donde venia el poder que los amedrentaba.

La azabache bajo las pocas escalinatas de la pequeña casa y se dirigió al medio del patio, los exterminadores le abrieron paso y se separaron de ella lo mas que pudieron, se removían indefensos al no contar con armas para sus defensas, y Kagome lo sintió por ellos.

Ella miro la dirección en donde lo sentía, respiro hondo hasta que lo vio flotando, varios metros sobre el suelo envuelto en su esfera de energía, su mirada era… _"¡Oh Kami! ¡Va a matarme_!" Kagome irguió su kekkai, él estaba demasiado furioso y aunque nunca asesinaría a su compañera, dudaba realmente que Sesshomaru _"¡Con Yakko!"_ tuviera amables ideas de cómo recibirla.

-Sesshomaru. –Lo llamo y el rugido que broto de su garganta logro conmocionar a toda la aldea, hasta el momento en el que el arremetió contra ella.

Kagome respiro con fuerza en el momento en el que el choco contra su kekkai y esta no lo expulso, el chirriante sonido eléctrico del reiki y el youki peleándose fue devastador, ella lo miro fijamente. –Perdóname… yo…

-Este matara a todos los que tengan tu aroma. –Sentencio él, dando un paso adelante y atravesando la chispeante kekkai, Kagome aspiro aire sorprendida antes de sentir los fuertes brazos zarandeándola de forma resentida y casi dolorosa.

 **CONTINUARA… Primero: Perdón por no sacar mucho de Sesshomaru en este capítulo, pero tenía que aclarar ciertos hechos que serán importantes para la trama de la historia, para el siguiente capítulo me desquitare y tendrán tanto Sesshomaru y ¡tan sexi! Que no podrán contener el sangrado nasal ;) Segundo: Lamento haber tardado un poco más de una semana, tuve un pequeño accidente con mi mano y pues no podía escribir, pero ya estoy súper, así que tratare de resarcirme subiendo el siguiente antes de la semana.**

 **Voy a mandar saludos a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews desde mi última actualización y responderé a algunos comentarios.**

 **Saludos y muchos besos y agradecimientos a mis queridas (os) lectoras (es).**

 **Anaiasescalona12, Camoni, Isa, , Cesia843, Maat Sejmet, Damalunaely. Miles de besos a ustedes y gracias por sus comentarios, les deseo mucha salud a ustedes y sus seres queridos.**

 **Veros:** Gracias a ti, muchas, muchas gracias x seguir a la Miko. Con respecto a Sesshomaru… ¡Yo también amo con es! Amo el SESSHOME!

 **LittleCurly21:** ¡50 Sombras de Taisho! XD ¡Eso me hizo reír mucho! Ya veremos lo que pasa, pero lo que si te aseguro es que ya me estoy preparando para este lemmon que se viene ;)

 **Laura:** Hola querida, realmente me emociona saber que les gusta tanto mi historia. Con respecto a tu petición de subir dos caps, pues podría hacerlo, aunque realmente me costaría un poco, pero lo hare mas adelante.

 **Faby Sama: ¡** Hi! Como comentaste en tu review, Kagome está muy orgullosa de ser la pareja de Sesshomaru, al inicio tenía sus dudas, pero ya ves, el tiempo que estuvo lejos de él le demostró que tan fuertes son los lazos que la unen a él. Quiero aclarar que Zia y Kuso son los abuelos de Sango, no sus padres. Con respecto a Inu y Hotaru, es una pareja que me divierte mucho realmente, espero hablar más de ellos en el transcurso de la historia. Besos.

 **Jazsmith:** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Pues sí, Kag es alguien de un carácter que es difícil dominar así como así, aunque a veces le cuesta ir en contra de Sesshomaru que es su total opuesto en esa cuestión, puesto que nuestro peliplata es alguien muy dominante y posesivo. Ella lo sabe y trata de comprenderlo y muchas veces incluso intenta complacerlo pero casi siempre gana su espíritu de llevar la contra y así seguirá en adelante. Al parecer la U te tiene muy presionada, entiendo que se siente, de igual forma cuando tengas tu tiempito pásate por mi historia y pues ya sabes, si puedes déjame tu review, que aunque sea cortito yo lo apreciare infinitamente. Suerte con la U. Besos.

 **SaV21:** ¡Bienvenida! Estoy contentísima de que me dejaras un review (Espero que lo sigas haciendo ) Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia al punto de tener que leerlo incluso mientras comes XD ¿Pensabas que ya había acabado porque tenía muchos capítulos? Pues te confieso que yo escribo bastante, los fics que tengo de otros animes tienen casi cincuenta capítulos o a veces más. Con respecto al tiempo de actualización, pues antes lo hacía cada sábado, pero ahora no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo ese día exactamente, pero siempre es en una semana o a veces unos días mas, pero trato de que sea casi siempre una vez por semana. Si temes que de pronto abandone la historia, créeme que estas lejos de acertar, amo escribir y detesto ser incumplida, porque como amo escribir también amo leer, y soy una lectora constante y a veces un poco maniaca XD, así que por ende ODIO a las personas que abandonan sus historias por años. En todo caso si tengo algún percance extremo que me imposibilite de subir en una larga temporada siempre aviso y doy una fecha para mi siguiente actualización, pero aquello solo me ha pasado dos veces desde que escribo en fanfiction. Bueno creo que alargue mucho el comentario, te pido que me dejes tus comentarios en los siguientes caps. Muchos besos, y nuevamente bienvenida a mi mundo de la MIKO.


	30. Chapter 30

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON (ESCENAS DE SEXO) LEAN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, LUEGO NO DESEO ESCUCHAR CRÍTICAS SOBRE ELLO.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 30**

Las paredes eran blancas, todo en ese lugar era blanco, no había ni un solo mueble, las puertas estaban selladas, aunque ella misma sabía que no sería nada difícil salir de ahí, aun así quería mantener su promesa, pero la paciencia no era su fuerte. Camino de un lado a otro esperando, su cuerpo ya no se sentía fatigado y agotado, sus ropas destrozadas y sucias habían desaparecido y ahora solo la cubría un kimono sencillo tan blanco como la habitación. –Voy a volverme loca. –Susurro para sí misma.

Sesshomaru había prometido que hablarían después.

Pero ella dudaba seriamente que él simplemente entrara y conversaran cordialmente, sabía que debía prepararse para lo que venía. Aun recordaba como se había desarrollado todo en la aldea de los exterminadores.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Oh por kami! ¡Sesshomaru bájame! –Grito la azabache avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido.

El peliplata gruño negativamente mientras apretaba mas su agarre en la espalda baja de su pareja deteniendo sus pataletas.

Kagome se removió incomoda del hombro de Sesshomaru, recreando aun el momento en el que él dejo de zarandearla resentidamente y la cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas que pesaba menos que una pluma. Su cabello azabache cubría casi toda su visión y caía en cascada al suelo, no podía ver nada pero sabía que aquello era realmente vergonzoso, había trabajado tanto en crearse una imagen de mujer fuerte y poderosa para que ahora este macho venga a colgársela al hombro como un cavernícola mientras les gruñía amenazadoramente a todos, solo faltaba que se golpeara el pecho.

Sintió el despliegue de youki y supo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Kagome cerró los ojos y se concentro en su kekkai. Antes de que el látigo verde saliera en dirección de los exterminadores ambos fueron cubiertos por la kekkai rosa que detuvo el ataque venenoso de Sesshomaru.

-¡Que es lo que haces mujer! –Espeto Sesshomaru apretando su agarre con fuerza.

-¿Ya no soy cachorra? –Pregunto ella con sorna y con una gran descarga de reiki logro zafarse de su agarre cayendo sentada sobre la tierra.

Sesshomaru gruño ante su actitud levantándola al instante y revisando su condición con la mirada y el olfato. –Este desea apretar tu hermoso cuello. –Susurro con voz baja y peligrosa, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba por sus mejillas hasta su cuello y quitaba las telas para admirar la marca de emparejamiento.

Kagome sintió su tacto cuidadoso que contradecía a su youki altivo y desmesurado que solo indicaba su total furia. –¿Te duele? –Pregunto él pasando su mano por la marca amoratada.

La azabache asintió. –¿Disfrutaste lastimarme? –Pregunto ella con un tono de reproche.

Yakko hizo acto de presencia a través de los ojos de Sesshomaru. –¡La cachorra no puede enfadarse con este! ¡Este tenía sus motivos para castigarla! ¡Este aun no se sosiega! ¡Este desea que su cachorra pida perdón y prometa no volver a hacer algo que a este no le guste!

Kagome resoplo alejándose un paso de él, ella sabía que no fue lo más consciente huir, pero él no le había dado otra opción, ella tenía una misión, y si él la dejara ambos podrían trabajar juntos para superar lo que se avecinaba, pero de ahí a convencer a su dominante pareja de que ella era completamente capaz de defenderse y apoyarlo sería otra cosa.

-¡No te alejes de este! –Grito Sesshomaru volviendo a acercarse a ella y tomándola de la cintura la acerco de forma posesiva, mientras miraba a cada humano alrededor de ellos.

Todos lo veían interactuar sorprendidos de la actitud de un Lord youkai con una humana, y al mismo tiempo con el temor inundando sus pupilas.

-Lord Sesshomaru. –La voz de Kuso llamo a todos sus sentidos, el líder de los exterminadores trago con pesar mientras se enfrentaba a la mirada ámbar rojiza del inuyoukai plateado.

Antes de que Kuso pudiera incluso empezar a hablar tenía al peliplata frente a él sosteniéndolo del cuello y elevándolo del suelo mientras intentaba asfixiarlo, apenas fue consciente del grito de Zia y la voz de la Miko.

-¡Sesshomaru déjalo! –Exigió Kagome.

El peliplata miro de reojo a su pareja y gruño de rabia al saber que ella defendía a otro macho, apretó el cuello del humano con más fuerza, quería romperlo, el macho humano tenía el aroma de su pareja impregnado en él, debió haber estado muy cerca de ella para eso, y aquello él no podía tolerarlo, era simplemente inconcebible, detestable y lo odiaba.

Sintió el conocido reiki de su pareja intentar amainar su propio poder, sonrió al ver tal acto, ahora ella ya no podía dañarlo tanto como lo hacía antes, porque el reiki que era parte de ella ahora lo reconocía, el podía superar sus barreras.

Cuando estuvo a punto de romper el cuello del humano sintió el cuerpo de su cachorra chocar contra su espalda y enredar sus manos alrededor de su abdomen. –Por favor, no lo hagas. –Susurro ella, con una voz tan sutil que solo un youkai podría escuchar.

-Escúchame primero, por favor mi señor. –Volvió a susurrar ella escondiendo su rostro en su espalda, ella era tan pequeña, apenas y le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y ahora le estaba pidiendo algo, era una petición con todo el protocolo de una pareja real, ella lo había llamado su señor, como se hacía en la antigüedad, ese era un signo de sumisión entre parejas.

Deshizo el fuerte agarre del cuello del humano, dejándolo caer al suelo, lo miro con rabia. Tomo las manos de su pareja y la jalo con cuidado hasta tenerla frente a frente. –Este aun está molesto. –Susurro en el oído de ella, Kagome asintió sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano tendrían que arreglar cuentas.

-¿Me dejaras conversar con tigo? ¿Me dejaras explicarte lo que he averiguado? –Pregunto ella.

Sesshomaru asintió de forma fría, estaba viendo los ropajes de la azabache, y la rabia había vuelto a crecer al verla de esa forma, parecía que alguien la había atacado, aspiro el aroma alrededor de ella con sutileza, buscando algún aroma que indicara que ella estaba lastimada, pero no encontró nada mas allá de muchos aromas de humanos impregnando su cuerpo de forma débil, pero aun así era intolerable. _"Necesitamos reafirmar la marca…"_ Susurro Yakko. Sesshomaru asintió. –Este te llevara, hablaras con este cuando estés en nuestras tierras.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera refutar ya se encontraba presa entre sus brazos, elevándose a varios metros del suelo. Miro a Zia y a Kuso y afino la mirada tratando de hacerse comprender aun en el silencio, ambos parecieron comprender y asintieron afirmativamente.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

No sabía a donde había ido él, solo supo que incluso antes de llegar al palacio del Oeste se detuvieron en un palacete que nunca antes había visto, no era tan grande como el palacio central, pero era lo suficientemente espacioso como para tener más de una decena de habitaciones y dos pisos de altura, era un construcción mas tradicional, el piso de las habitaciones estaba cubierto por moquetas de tatami, ella estaba en el segundo piso, había una terraza que daba a un jardín, lo había visto cuando sobrevolaban el lugar, pero al parecer estaba sellado para no dejarla apreciar la naturaleza de afuera.

Resoplo cansada, no le gustaba el encierro, Irasue pequeña la había mantenido mucho tiempo encerrada meditando, y qué decir de Yue la inoyoukai plomiza que casi la había torturado practicando todo tipo de oraciones de invocación y concentración de fuerza, de nada le servía, no veía la necesidad de aprender tales cosas como la invocación, pero la terca inu insistió.

Escucho los pasos en el tatami del pasillo, se acerco casi corriendo a la puerta, pero antes de abrirlas por ella misma vio entrar a Sesshomaru, sus ojos ámbar predominaban, pero aun así sentía a Yakko claramente.

-¿Me permitirás hablarte? –Pregunto ella retrocediendo casi con naturalidad, tratando de esconder sus nervios ante el ceño fruncido de su pareja.

Después de varios minutos en el que él no respondió, ella se removió nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir para que el acabe con esa ley del hielo que la estaba volviendo loca.

Sintió el tirón de la marca y gimió inconscientemente, se cubrió la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue algo tan natural y a la vez forzado, miro a Sesshomaru que aun seguía parado cerca de la puerta sin moverse ni decir nada. Su piel se erizo, un escalofrió de excitación la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, volviendo y centrándose en su centro, quiso gemir nuevamente, pero se mordió los labios para reprimirse. –¿Que me estás haciendo Sesshomaru? –Pregunto entre molesta y excitada.

El no respondió y ella resoplo molesta, quería que reaccionara, que dijera cualquier cosa, que gritara, que le riñera, lo que sea. –Contéstame. –Exigió ella sin medir sus palabras.

Apenas escucho un pequeño gruñido de su parte cuando sintió que sus piernas temblaban, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, el extraño placer que la abordaba era inmensurable y demandante. Sus cabellos caían a los lados de su rostro mientras ella se sostenía de sus brazos y sus rodillas, era una posición bastante comprometedora, como la que tuvo en su primera vez, pero él no hacía nada, él solo la miraba con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, ella apenas pudo enfocar su vista en él cuando sintió otra ola de placer recorrerla, era vergonzoso.

Hacía mucho calor, la ropa prácticamente quemaba, comenzó a estirarla para que no la quemara, sus brazos no pudieron sostenerla más y se recostó agotada en el suelo, cambio su postura y giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba mientras respiraba agitadamente. Era como tener un orgasmo interminable que ascendía con fuerza, pero que no caía, no había culminación, era intolerable, una tortura que la agotaba y no la dejaba caer en el máximo placer, y él lo estaba disfrutando, lo veía de reojo y al mismo tiempo no podía verlo, cada vez que lo hacia el calor aumentaba.

Ya no podía tolerar las ropas y el jalarlas no fue suficiente, empezó a intentar rasgarlas con desesperación, deshaciendo sus nudos y alejándolas de su piel, agitada y avergonzada termino por quedar sin ninguna prenda que la cubriera. –Esto es tan vergonzoso, por favor detente. –Pidió ella al aire, no deseaba verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, sentía su mirada sobre ella, recorriéndola, incluso podía imaginar su tacto en su piel caliente, era una tortura.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que todo pasara y al mismo tiempo no.

-Tócate. –La voz ronca de Sesshomaru la desarmo y la hizo gemir nuevamente _"¿Como podía excitarla solo con hablar?"_

-No lo hare, no pierdas tu tiempo. –Contesto ella sin abrir los ojos, sabía que él se había acercado, lo sentía, sentía su calor a tan solo un metro de distancia, la estaba viendo desde arriba mientras ella no podía ni levantarse, era casi humillante, dominante y al mismo tiempo excitante.

-Si no lo haces, este seguirá castigándote. –Respondió él. Pudo sentir el placer, la seducción y la excitación en su voz, el lo disfrutaba.

Kagome negó aun con sus ojos cerrados. Escucho un nuevo gruñido.

-Mujer terca. –Contesto. La azabache sintió su molestia, pero ella no quería perder.

Antes de intentar recomponerse sintió algo suave recorrer sus piernas y subir hasta sus muslos, se arqueo de manera vergonzosa ante las sensaciones, era el mokomoko de Sesshomaru que intentaba perturbarla.

Ella iba a intentar reclamarle sus artimañas, abrió los ojos con su mirada más furiosa y lo vio, exactamente a un metro de distancia, parado en toda su altura, mirándola penetrantemente, pero lo peor de todo era su estado de desnudez, estaba desnudo y ella podía confirmarlo al ver su entrepierna en donde su miembro se alzaba. Trago grueso ante la visión, la habitación estaba más iluminada y podía verlo perfectamente sin que ninguna sombra le impidiera admirar cada musculo trabajado del abdomen y los brazos de su pareja.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, la excitación que la embargaba se había vuelto más poderosa, casi dolorosa.

-Tócate. –Volvió a ordenar él. _"¡Sera voyeur!"_

Ella quiso negarse, pero ya no podía aguantar todo aquello. Casi tímidamente bajo sus manos que antes cubrían su rostro y los deslizo por sus senos, sintió sus pezones erizarse más con el tacto, gimió ligeramente, aun tenia la fuerza suficiente para no ponerse a gemir audiblemente como su cuerpo le demandaba.

Escucho un gruñido excitado de parte de su pareja, abrió los ojos ligeramente, y lo vio observándola tocarse, sus ojos no perdían de vista sus senos, su respiración aumento al verlo acariciarse su miembro mientras no la perdía de vista. Suspiro tratando de aguantar lo excitante que era verlo tocarse _"Ya entiendo porque él lo disfruta"_

En un acto mas desinhibido ella dejo de tocarse los senos y bajo por su vientre suavemente. –Escucho un gruñido de aceptación por parte de él que la veía acariciarse el vientre como si viera la cosa más erótica del mundo.

Ella continuo bajando hasta sus muslos, y de ahí fue subiendo hasta su zona intima, tocándose solo superficialmente, no se sentía tan desinhibida y valiente como para hacer algo más que eso, aun así la sensación fue magnífica, cerró los ojos mientras sentía nuevas olas de placer recorrerla, arqueo la espalda y abrió un poco más las piernas, no supo en qué momento sintió las manos de él tomar sus tobillos y elevarlos hasta que ella quedo con las rodillas elevadas y él en medio de ella, acomodándose para lo inminente.

-Ya estas lista. –Susurro entre gruñidos. –Abre los ojos. –Ordeno, ella apenas podía hacerlo, estaba sumida en un limbo de sensaciones que la hacían parecer dopada. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos achocolatados brillando en rosa el gruño de placer. –Miraras como este te posee. –Exigió antes de incrustarse en ella. Fue arrebatador, aun dolía, su miembro era grande y parecía palpitar en su interior. Gimió con una mezcla de placer y dolor cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

-Más rápido. –Pidió casi desesperada, dolía, pero sentía que al fin estaba llegando a la cúspide y podía caer y sentir la culminación que su cuerpo tanto le exigía.

Pensó que él la castigaría mas e iría en contra de su pedido, pero se sorprendió al sentirlo casi tan desesperado como ella, la embistió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, ella apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

Los ojos de él se habían enrojecido y las marcas violeta de su rostro habían aumentado, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus cabellos plateados comenzaron a gravitar a su alrededor.

Kagome miro aquello sorprendida, ahora lo veía con más claridad, quiso tocar sus cabellos plateados, pero noto como sus propios cabellos azabaches gravitaban en una danza que acompañaba a los de él, por algún motivo sintió que la unión que tenían ambos estaba aumentando junto con el placer.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y oculto su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la tomaba con todas sus fuerzas, de la forma más bestial y apasionada que habría imaginado nunca.

Gimió aun mas alto cuando lo sintió crecer dentro de ella, el orgasmo le siguió arqueando la espalda mientras el elevaba sus caderas con sus enormes manos para tener mayor profundidad. Apenas fue consciente del rugido, cuando sintió sus colmillos incrustarse en su cuello, cinco profundas estocadas mas mientras sentía la semilla caliente de su pareja en su interior.

Respiro agitada cuando la lucidez volvió a ella, la cúspide al fin había llegado, y lo había hecho de la forma más extrema y placentera, lo sintió aun con los colmillos en su cuello y dando una que otra embestida ligera, llenándola hasta la última gota de su esencia.

-¿Me perdonas? –Pregunto ella, sintiendo como él se removía y soltaba al fin su cuello, pero no abandonaba su interior.

El la miro con sus ojos ámbar, el rojo se había ido, las marcas habían vuelto a la normalidad y sus colmillos que aunque aun sobresalían más de lo normal parecían contraerse poco a poco. –¿Escaparas de nuevo? –Pregunto con un tono resentido pero satisfecho por el acto anterior.

-¿Me tendrás cautiva de nuevo? –Refuto ella.

-¿Ser mi pareja y quererte a mi lado sana y a salvo, es tenerte cautiva? –Pregunto él con firmeza. Como si sus palabras fueran las justas y correctas y ella fuera solo una niña pequeña que no sabe nada de la vida. _"¡Dominante!"_

-Tu definición de cautiva difiere de la mía. –Refunfuño ella. –Soy poderosa, y se cuidarme sola. –Respondió con un tono más caprichoso del que quería.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa pero manipuladora. –No dudo de tu fortaleza, ni de tu poder, solo afirmo que mientras seas mía… _-La embistió con fuerza, mostrándole que aun deseaba más de ella, Kagome jadeo ante la sorpresa y se sostuvo de su espalda al sentir nuevamente el calor placentero embargarla._ –Este querrá mantenerte a su lado, y para un inuyoukai, mía, es por la eternidad. _–Embestida._ –Este tiene el derecho de tomarte para él, guardarte si así lo quiere. _–Embestida, seguido de un gruñido bajo de Yakko que volvía a resurgir de la nube del clímax anterior._

–Estas siendo irracional. –Contradijo la azabache entre jadeos tratando de no caer nuevamente en la trampa de sensaciones que la embargaba.

–Este cree que su pareja es la que está equivocada, este vive para cuidarla y para protegerla. –Nuevamente una embestida profunda callo las palabras de contradicción de ella.

-Hablemos de esto cuando no me distraigas de esta forma. –Pidió ella mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo masculino y el arremetía con renovada fuerza sobre ella.

-Este quiere hablar ahora. –Respondió mientras pasaba la lengua por la marca amoratada y esta cambiaba de color a una más clara desapareciendo poco a poco. –Harás lo que este te ordene. –Susurro exigente sobre su oído.

-No. –Contesto ella apenas consciente de que no debía caer en su red de seducción.

El gruño por la afrenta y la penetro con fuerza, Kagome grito ante la potencia, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse él logro voltearla boca abajo sin salirse de ella, hizo que quedara prácticamente de rodillas e hizo descender su espalda hasta que el pecho de la azabache toco el tatami. –Este hará que le digas lo que quiere oír. –Prometió.

Kagome no contesto, enajenada como estaba de las sensaciones y vibraciones de su cuerpo, cuando el volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, gimió por la potencia. Ahora sabía que Sesshomaru se había contenido en su primera vez, porque apenas podía sostener su cuerpo de la fuerza de sus arremetidas, si no fuera porque las manos de él la sostenían ya hubiera desfallecido agotada.

El reiki bailo alrededor de la habitación pero no fue nada riesgoso ni alarmante como la de su primera vez, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a él y a su youki que se mesclaban el uno al otro.

Y lo más extraño de todo, es que ya no absorbía el youki de Sesshomaru, este se mantenía estable y no ingresaba a su cuerpo de manera obligada, tampoco se purificaba ni la hacía sentir mal.

Gimió nuevamente cuando lo sintió pulsar dentro de ella, enterró el rostro entre sus propios cabellos que se esparcían por gran parte del suelo y espero la agotadora cúspide y la magnífica caída de placer vibrante, lo sintió mas grande dentro de ella antes de sentir el conocido liquido caliente quemar su interior.

Cayo rendida, sintió su peso sobre ella, estaba sosteniéndose para no aplastarla pero aun así lo sentía pegado a ella, acariciando la piel de su espalda desnuda y recorriendo con sus garras su cintura, sus caderas y al fin deteniéndose en su vientre en donde dejo reposar su mano, ambos recostados de lado.

-Este quiere verte preñada. –Susurro cerca de su oído.

Kagome dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones ante la idea. Definitivamente no era el momento para eso, estaban en el inicio de una posible guerra… y la profecía… no podía, no, no debía, aun no.

 **CONTINUARA… Gracias a los que me desearon que me mejore (por lo de mi mano), pues ahora debo decir que estoy mejor que nunca, al fin puedo escribir en la computadora sin quejarme de dolor y ya deje de estresarme por solo poder usar la mano izquierda.**

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Fue muy intenso el Lemon? Lamento si traumatice (o perverti) a alguien. XD**

 **REVIEWS POR FAVOR…**

 **Y SI QUIEREN RECIBIR NOTIFICACIONES CUANDO ACTUALICE CAPITULOS, AÑADANME A FOLLOWERS Y SI QUIERES A FAVORITOS.**

 **Agradecimientos a…**

 **Canela, Pao-SasuUchiha, Chovitap, Sara Kasai Pinku, Maat Sejmet, anaisescalona12, .**

 **Yona:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Respecto a tu review anterior, si no sabes cuándo actualizo añade mi historia a followers para que así te llegue una notificación a tu gmail cuando suba cada capítulo.

 **Veros:** Mucha razón Veros, Sesshomaru solo ve una forma de castigarla, una muy placentera. XD

 **Laura:** Jajaja, no los odio, los amo por estar apoyándome siempre y dejándome sus comentarios, pero no voy a negar que los dejo con la intriga y estoy muy satisfecha por ello, quiero sorprenderlos y que se emocionen.

 **Faby Sama:** Hola querida, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capitulo anterior, Kag siempre tuvo mucho carácter incluso eso se ve en el anime, y por eso mismo intente volverla una buena líder, me gusta que sea fuerte y aunque ahora comparte su vida con alguien que es demasiado dominante, me gusta que ella pueda demostrar su fuerza al mundo y a él (aunque te aseguro que por más fuerte que sea ella, el nunca dejara de intentar mantenerla a salvo) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Andi Soul:** Hola, me dio curiosidad eso de que ha pasado muchas cosas en tu vida y a la vez no. ¿Estas bien?

 **Jazsmith:** ¡Hi! Espero que la universidad no te presione tanto, yo sinceramente sé cómo se siente, aun sigo batallando con las materias de la U y realmente es pesado y muchas veces frustrante, pero como tu dijiste, hay que continuar por nuestro futuro. Cambiando al tema de Sessh y Kag, espero que este cap te haya mostrado como resolvieron la situación estos dos, como pensaste, fue muy vergonzoso para ella. ¿Quién está detrás de todo? no puedo decirlo aun, pero pronto se irá debelando. Cuídate. Besos.


	31. CAP 31

**ACLARACIONES:** **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " " y en cursiva**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con…….*………**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 ***AMANE2306***

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 31**

Aquella habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada, la luz se colaba por las ventanas mostrando una linda vista del jardín del frente, el aroma dulzón de las flores impregnaba cada rincón del palacete, los colores claros se acentuaban armoniosamente y combinaban maravillosamente con los muebles tallados con líneas delgadas y finas entrelazadas en tribales alusivos al Oeste, los jarrones y ornamentos que adornaban y acompañaban los muebles eran delicados y elegantes y junto a los colores hacían de esa habitación un lugar pacifico y relajante para pasar el tiempo. Lo sería así, por supuesto, si su pareja de ojos ámbar no se abría propuesto actuar de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Kagome estaba enojada, ofendida, deseaba matar o herir de gravedad a alguien, y al mismo tiempo estaba terrible y perfectamente avergonzada. Pero ella no lo demostraría.

La pequeña taza de té ya estaba fría, la había mantenido suspendida en sus manos sin darse cuenta el tiempo que se había perdido pensando todas las formas de asesinar o vengarse de su amada pareja Daiyoukai. El mundo estaba en completo silencio mientras su mente trabajaba en no dejarse vencer por todo lo acontecido desde el día anterior.

Tuvo la sensación de escuchar algo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada para darse cuenta de que era, cuando el sonido aumento, elevo su vista del liquido ámbar que reposaba en su tasita de infusión y esta vez pudo oír claramente el carraspeo insistente de Inuyasha, parecía un enfermo de neumonía con tantos sonidos roncos y rasposos, obviamente fingidos, que salían de su garganta mientras la miraba con sus ojos ámbar mas claros que los de su compañero. -¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto ella, dejando su té sobre la mesita y enfocándose en leer las expresiones de su amigo, que parecía mas incomodo que nunca y que se removía de un sitio a otro mientras movía su pie sobre el tatami en un tamborileo insistente que denotaba su impaciencia. Lo conocía perfectamente bien, como para saber que estaba a punto de soltar su lengua desinhibida y extremadamente sincera al punto de ser una molestia. Respiro profundo esperando lo mas tolerantemente la futura y muy cercana diarrea verbal de su amigo.

-¡Apestas! –Grito el Inu.

Kagome soltó el aire que había retenido, y aunque su comentario le había molestado fue menos de lo que había esperado.

Sintió el youki de Hotaru a su lado, estaba en una posición defensiva y su pequeño ceño se veía fruncido, sus labios en forma de corazón formaron una graciosa línea recta, que casi la hace reír y olvidarse de su rabia, pero no, realmente no estaba de humor para reír.

Desde esa mañana su mal humor había ido en aumento por culpa de su posesivo daiyoukai, habían estado el día anterior casi en una luna de miel sin descanso, ella pensó sinceramente que las cosas se habían arreglado después del _"pequeño"_ castigo de Sesshomaru, pero al parecer el Inu no podía vencer sus propios instintos de dominación.

Cuando ella despertó después de su cansadora y muy satisfactoria actividad marital lo vio mirarla desde una esquina de la habitación, traía una yukata casi completamente abierta, sus largas y trabajadas piernas sobresalían de la provocativa yukata y su pecho y abdomen musculoso estaba a la vista, sus cabellos plateados estaban húmedos y goteaban sobre aquella sencilla prenda casi dejándola transparente, se relamió los labios al verlo imponente y nuevamente excitado mientras la miraba dormir boca abajo, sin nada que la cubriera.

Cuando se hubo dado una buena dosis de movimientos desperezados y provocativos mientras se estiraba sobre el futon con gemidos de _"recién despertada"_ se levanto con la confianza de una mujer que tiene el poder y a un noble inuyoukai en sus manos y camino hacia el onsen a darse un merecido baño caliente.

No pensó ni por un momento que él se pararía frente a ella y le impediría lavar su cuerpo como todas las mañanas, sonrió pensando que era un juego, pero él se veía totalmente serio, y más aun cuando le dijo que no se lavara su esencia de ella, los colores se le subieron al rostro y la rabia la embargo cuando supo que él hablaba en serio y que no la dejaría disfrutar de su baño.

Una larga y poco fructuosa _"para ella"_ conversación llegaron al límite de su tolerancia cuando él le insistió en que vuelva a ponerse las ropas que llevaba el día anterior, y en las cuales ellos dos habían… retozado y disfrutado de su segunda noche de emparejados. Ella se negó rotundamente a ello, e intento colocarse al menos un kimono nuevo del baúl en donde Hotaru había depositado sus prendas el día anterior antes de salir apurada de su habitación dejándola esperar por él. El primer kimono de seda roja, dorada, blanca y celeste, había terminado partido en tres pedazos, cuando él se lo quito de las manos y lo rasgo con la facilidad de una hoja de papel. Casi se le escapa un grito de frustración al ver el hermoso kimono que en su época hubiera costado miles de dólares. Sentía tanta ira que no le importo acrecentarla, tomo el segundo kimono, pero antes de extenderlo había sido desintegrado por el látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru, Kagome tenía un color rojo furia en su rostro mientras él veía complacido como la tela se corroía rápidamente en el suelo del tatami.

Esta vez sí grito de rabia, amenazo con salir desnuda si no la dejaba cambiarse, y aunque una siguiente prenda sufrió las consecuencias de la discusión, al final pudo cambiarse y quedarse con un kimono azul cielo y nubes blancas de adorno.

Sintió nuevamente el carraspeo de Inuyasha, otra vez le había pasado, se había perdido en el mundo de los recuerdos y los planes de venganza.

-¡Te digo que apestas! ¡Mi pobre nariz ya no puede tolerar el aroma de… ¡De eso que hiciste con el idiota de sesshomaru! –Grito casi histérico, cubriéndose la nariz con la manga de su haori rojo. _"¿¡Que se creía Inuyasha!?"_ Ella sabía perfectamente que todo el mundo podía oler el aroma del antiguo apareamiento, y eso la llenaba de vergüenza, por eso mismo sus niveles de enojo eran enormes, porque había visto la mirada de todos los youkais que cuidaban el palacete, sus rostros de sumisión y discreción cuando ella se paseo por los pasillos hasta llegar a aquella habitación, todos parecían huirle, y cuando se topo con Inuyasha vio el gesto de su rostro cuando la sintió entrar, y el color rosa suave en las mejillas casi siempre pálidas de Hotaru. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener una pareja con complejo de cavernícola "aunque más sexi e infinitamente más hermoso" solo faltaba que la arrastrara del cabello a alguna cueva oscura y sería nombrado cavernícola oficial.

-No sea irrespetuoso con Mi lady. –Dijo Hotaru concentrándose en retirar la tasita de té ya fría para suplantarla por otra, mientras trataba de fingir que no estaba molesta con el peliplata menor, pero sin conseguirlo.

-¡A mi tu no me dices como ni con quien hablar gatita! Deberías tenerme más respeto porque en el futuro quien será dueño de tu vida…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No te atrevas a decir lo que estoy pensando! –No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de oír de su amigo, aunque debió suponerlo, Inuyasha a su vez siempre fue muy machista y dominante aunque se queda corto al lado de su hermano, aun así no iba a permitir que se pusiera en el mismo papel de Sesshomaru con la pequeña Hotaru.

-¡Keh! ¡Solo digo la verdad! ¡Aunque no me guste la idea, debo acostumbrarme, yo no tengo la culpa de que los kamis estén chiflados y me hayan unido a una infante que apenas y puede mantenerse con vida! –Se quejo él.

Hotaru pasó de tener un lindo color rosa en su rostro, a un rojo vivaz lleno de rabia. –¡Yo no le pedí que me ayudara! ¡Yo podía hacerlo sola! –Grito levantándose del cojín dorado en donde se sentaba al lado de Kagome.

-¿¡Eso crees!? Pues te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que grito "¡Inuyasha!" con tu vocecita chillona. –Reitero él.

-¡Eso fue porque lo estaban atacando más de una docena de youkais minotauros! –Hotaru parecía temblar de rabia y vergüenza, mientras la azabache desviaba su vista de Inuyasha a Hotaru, parecía un partido de tenis, pero en vez de lanzarse una pelotita, se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-¡Si claro! ¡Yo podía con ellos! ¡Tú eras la que casi termina secuestrada por uno de ellos! ¿¡Qué clase de guerrera eres enana!? ¡Detesto tener que cuidar de otras personas! ¡Pero no tenía otra opción! ¡Aunque tal vez si morías los kamis se hubieran apiadado de mí y me hubieran mandado a una pareja real, una fuerte, valiente y hermosa! –Grito colérico con su tono típico de niño caprichoso.

-¡INUYASHA! –Lo detuvo la azabache al ver el rostro consternado de Hotaru, notando claramente el youki irregular de la neko, mostrando claramente la inestabilidad de sus emociones y el sentimiento de desasosiego de la pequeña.

Inuyasha miro a Hotaru dándose cuenta de lo mismo, no dijo nada mas, miro a otra dirección con aire arbitrario, pero Kagome lo conocía perfectamente para saber que se sentía culpable, aunque eso no quitaba la sensación de quererlo asesinar. Hotaru se sentó nuevamente concentrándose en llenar nuevamente las tasitas de té, fingiendo una serenidad falsa.

Estaba a punto de achicharrar a Inuyasha con su reiki cuando sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru en las cercanías, y como supuso no tardo más de cinco segundos en ingresar a la habitación, lo vio ingresar como el rey del lugar y situarse justo al lado en donde ella estaba sentada, Hotaru ya había dispuesto un cojín para él. Sintió su presencia dominante acaparar su propio reiki y unirse a él como si no se repelieran por naturaleza. Tenía el rostro serio e impasible como siempre, pero ella podía leerlo perfectamente, estaba complacido, y eso le recordaba lo molesta que estaba por lo de la mañana.

Sintió su mano posarse en su cintura y acercarla arrastrándola de su sitio unos pocos centímetros, ella casi gruñe en negativa pero el tenia una mano de hierro, y parecía haberse compenetrado con su propia piel, porque por más que intentara alejarse no podía, solo lo sentía mirarla de reojo cuando lo intentaba y hacia más presión en su cintura hasta llegar a posar su palma en su vientre incomodándola más.

-Hablaremos después de lo que ocurrió en esta habitación mientras no estuve. –Dijo él mirando en dirección a Inuyasha que pareció tragar grueso para después fingir indiferencia.

-Este ha hablado con el exterminador. –Kagome se tenso ante las palabras. Miro fijamente a Sesshomaru y noto la presencia de Yakko oculto en la oscuridad pero muy presente.

-Este no ha asesinado a nadie. –Contesto como si pudiera saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese instante, aunque ella suponía que era porque el aroma de la preocupación la delataba.

-¿Entonces es cierto que la guerra está cerca? –Pregunto Inuyasha preocupado, ella no sabía en qué momento Inuyasha se entero de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero era evidente que Hotaru y él tuvieron problemas antes de llegar a la aldea de los exterminadores.

Sesshomaru asintió. –No podemos confiar en nadie, el Este, Sur y Norte pueden ser enemigos.

-¡El Norte no es nuestro enemigo! –Interrumpió Kagome ganándose un gruñido molesto de Sesshomaru ante la mención del Norte.

-Todo es posible cachorra, no podemos confiar ciegamente. –Contesto con un tono que indicaba que ella estaba siendo inmadura, cosa que la hizo molestarse.

-Créeme, se de lo que hablo, el Norte está siendo inculpado, y se perfectamente que estas pensando que ellos son los más propensos a traicionar al Oeste pero Koga es mi amigo.

Ambos inus gruñeron ante la mención de Koga.

-Mientras más intentes defender a otro macho, mas lo odiara este. –Gruño.

Kagome suspiro frustrada. –Bien, dudemos de todos, pero que sea igualitario, no te inclines por desconfiar más del Norte que de los otros puntos cardinales. –Contesto ella.

-¡Keh! Eres muy osada joya, las mujeres no deberían estar en estas reuniones. –Dijo con tono molesto ganándose la mirada fulminante de la azabache y la neko.

Kagome dejo correr su reiki electrocutando al instante a Iuyasha que cayó de espaldas casi inconsciente y balbuceando maldiciones e improperios.

-¡Te recuerdo que soy la señora del Oeste! ¡Y mi palabra es tan válida como la de Sesshomaru! –Indico ella mientras veía a su amigo levantarse con un gruñido ofendido.

-Sesshomaru dile algo a tu joya…

-Silencio. –Lo cortó él Daiyoukai. –La cachorra tiene razón, es una miko prodigiosa que te supera en poderes, es la compañera de este y señora de las tierras del Oeste, tiene tanta autoridad como este.

Sesshomaru miro hacia su compañera irguiéndose ante sus siguientes palabras. –Aunque este preferiría mantenerla bajo llave, este ha aceptado que su pareja participe en las decisiones que conlleven al futuro del Oeste, tiene voz y voto. Aunque este solo permitirá que mande desde el palacio del Oeste, las salidas están prohibidas para ella. –Su tono fue adquiriendo autoridad mientras sus ojos se teñían poco a poco de un rojo sangre tenue, que bordeaba el iris dorado.

Kagome boqueo una y otra vez sin saber cómo expresar su impacto ante tales palabras. _"¿Podía mandar y tomar decisiones siempre y cuando estuviera dentro del palacio?" "¿¡Era broma!?"_

Sesshomaru no perdía detalle de su reacción, Kagome respiro un par de veces y se dijo que no caería nuevamente en sus juegos de molestarla para después salirse con la suya juzgándola inmadura.

-Hablaremos después querido. –Contesto ella con una sonrisa demasiado dulce para ser sincera.

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja ante el apelativo con el que le había llamado y la sonrisa angelical que contrarrestaba con el aura chispeante y hostil de la cachorra.

-Este piensa mandar a youkais de confianza al Este, Norte y Sur con aparente misión diplomática para investigar la situación interna de cada punto, así sabremos quién empezó esta revuelta y nos desharemos de él.

-Yo quiero ir. –Pidió Inuyasha.

-La madre de este lo ha prohibido. –Contradijo Sesshomaru. –Este ya sabía de las revueltas en los puntos, este pensaba hacerse cargo después del emparejamiento.

-¿¡Y como rayos se entero ella!? ¡Le has dicho tú, chismoso! –Acuso Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gruño por lo bajo e Inuyasha casi con rabietas poco audibles agacho ligeramente la cabeza.

-La madre de este ahora se encarga de ti, ella decidirá si participas o no en esta guerra, este no declinara la petición de la dama de la luna a menos que sea por algo de fuerza mayor. –Continuo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha no replico la orden, pero si balbuceo nuevos improperios entre gruñidos. –Después de verificar las probabilidades de traición, los tres puntos son candidatos fuertes a ser responsables de esta revuelta, hay antecedentes que así lo demuestran en los registros del Oeste, además de que este mismo participo en muchas de esas batallas. El Norte es el punto más reciente a traicionarnos, mientras más fresca sea la hostilidad entre nuestras naciones más probable es. –Kagome frunció el ceño ante lo dicho del Norte, ella no creía que ellos hubieran iniciado esto, a los Okamis solo les interesaba dominar sus propios territorios, no invadir otros.

-El Sur es otro de los puntos importantes, es una nación muy inestable, las revueltas por la dominación de territorio han nacido con la misma, desde que se extinguió la primera familia noble de youkais, desde entonces el sistema de gobierno de la familia real ha cambiado de clan en clan, según se ganen las batallas, los kitsunes han perdurado desde hace más de quinientos años lunares, así que se los puede considerar relativamente jóvenes en el poder.

-¿A cuál iras? –Pregunto la azabache, aunque realmente ya se esperaba la respuesta, si no lo había nombrado hasta ahora, era por algo.

–Al Este. –Contesto él, corroborando sus conclusiones.

-¿Porque al Este? –Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Nuestro padre tuvo un altercado con el anterior Lord del Este, en estos momentos su hijo Ryukuroi está al mando, y aunque desde su mandato hemos entrado en un acuerdo de paz con bases económicas no podemos negar que pueden haber integrantes de la familia del Este que busquen vengar al Lord dragón padre.

Kagome recordó aquella batalla entre Inuyasha y el enorme dragón sellado, tenía mucho resentimiento ante Inu no Taisho y su descendencia, Ryukuroi mismo no había mostrado hostilidad hacia ella, pero si una actitud impertinente y algo osada, aunque eso no indicaba que él estuviera detrás de todo no podía negar que era una posibilidad.

-Entonces iras al Este, y mandaras a dos personas de tu confianza al Norte y al Sur. –Pregunto ella, Sesshomaru asintió. –¡Deseo ir al Norte! –Pidió la azabache dejando con sus palabras un aire tenso.

-¿¡Estas demente!? –Pregunto Inuyasha alejándose un poco de la energía maligna de su hermano que ante las palabras de ella parecía haber hecho erosión.

-Kagome sama, creo que debe rectificar sus palabras, ir al Norte con todo esto que está pasando puede ser muy peligroso. –Pidió Hotaru.

-Hazle caso a la gatita, sin duda los barbaros okamis no dudarían en secuestrarte para destruir al Oeste. –Dijo Inuyasha de forma dramática.

-¡Oh por todos los kamis! No seas neandertal Inuyasha, los okamis no son ningunos barbaros… -Dudó por un instante. –¡No, no lo son! –Dijo un poco contrariada al recordar la vez que la había secuestrado Koga.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo dudaste! –Dijo el divertido mientras se levantaba en un gesto triunfal.

-¿Con que premiso iras al Norte? Este desea saber. –Exigió Sesshomaru con un tono tranquilo y mortal.

Kagome alejo la mano que la tenia prisionera y se levanto dejando ondear su kimono azul, se paseo por la habitación sopesando como lograr su cometido, ni loca permitiría que él la dejara como un lindo adorno dentro del palacio, por más autoridad que le diera dentro de aquellas paredes.

-Con mi propio permiso, piénsalo bien Sesshomaru, es mi deber como señora del Oeste ser participe en un caso de emergencia como este, los Okamis no me harán daño, soy lo suficientemente fuerte, además no se arriesgarían a tenernos de enemigos y además podría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos sobre… -Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar sus pensamientos ya se encontraba atrapada entre el cuerpo de él y el muro de la habitación con la respiración agitada y furiosa del InuDaiyoukai golpeándole el rostro.

-Tu deber como señora del Oeste es permanecer a mi lado, ordenar dentro de mi territorio, ser resguardada como lo que eres… la dama de esté, y dar a luz a mis cachorros –Sentencio apretándola aun más contra el muro.

Kagome se sintió ofendida, primero avanzaban un paso hacia adelante en su relación para retroceder dos hacia atrás, pero no, esto no era solo dos pasos atrás, esto era kilómetros atrás. –¡No puedes! –Contesto ella presionando con sus manos el pecho de él y empujando con toda su fuerza sin moverlo ni un poco.

-¡Este puede y lo hará! –Sentencio quitando las manos de ella que se resistían y tomándolas entre las suyas para presionarlas contra el muro justo a los lados de su rostro.

-¡Eres un maldito controlador, obsesivo, y abusivo! ¡Y no! ¡No hare lo que me ordenas! –Grito ella de vuelta, tratando de zafar sus muñecas de la prisión de las manos de él.

-¿Este tendrá que encerrarte de nuevo? –Pregunto con rabia ante lo que creía que era un acto de rebelión de parte de ella.

-¿Esta tendrá que escapar de nuevo? –Reto ella. –Porque te juro Sesshomaru que si vuelves a intentar hacerme algo así, o excluirme de esta situación yo huiré… ¡Y ESTA VEZ NO VOLVERE! –Sintió la tensión en la habitación, la presión en sus manos aumento considerablemente tanto que lo podría considerar un poco doloroso, Inuyasha se había levantado de su sitio de espectador y ahora parecía prepararse para atacar a su hermano, Hotaru estaba igualmente erguida, temerosa pero enojada, veía la situación con algo de pánico sin terminar de decidirse en cómo actuar.

-Este no lo permitirá. –Gruño por lo bajo.

-¡Hey! ¡Joya! ¡Deja de provocar al maldito de Sesshomaru! –Grito Inuyasha. –¡Y tu Sesshomaru! ¡Deja de comportarte como si Kagome fuera tu enemigo! Deja a la joya ir al Norte, si quieres yo puedo acompañarla. –Pidió Inuyasha, claramente tratando de apaciguar la ira de su hermano.

Sesshomaru no contesto, solo miro a la azabache con autoridad y recelo ante sus últimas palabras. –Si me traicionas matare a todos los seres con los que te hayas encontrado, aquella aldea de exterminadores será la primera. –Amenazo. –¿Ahora dime, huiras cachorra? –Pregunto mordazmente.

Kagome retuvo toda la rabia e impotencia que estaba sintiendo y cambio su estrategia. Suspiro cansada y detuvo su intento de alejarlo, miro a los ojos a su compañero y trato de demostrarle lo mal que la hacía sentir el hecho de que no confiara en ella, supo el momento exacto en el que él lo entendió, el momento en el que se conecto con Yakko y en el que en un silencio mudo le traspaso sus sentimientos acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla y se perdió en el arco de sus labios. –¿No confías en mi? ¿De verdad harás algo que me ponga así de triste? –Pregunto ella mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de Yakko que parecían titubear en su posición y que gruñía una retaría de palabras inentendibles.

-Este solo desea protegerte. –Contesto liberando las manos de la azabache pero no así su cuerpo del de ella.

Kagome alzo sus manos un poco rojas por la constante presión y paso sus pulgares por las marcas violetas de su compañero. –Te entiendo, pero quiero ayudar, esta es mi misión, solo quiero tu apoyo, demuéstrame que confías en mi, en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la señora del Oeste y tu mujer.

-Hembra, no mujer. –Corrigió él.

Ella asintió dejándolo tener la razón. –Hembra entonces. ¿Me dejaras participar en esto? No es una petición, lo hare aunque no lo quieras, pero quiero oír lo que tienes que decir, quiero saber cuánto me quieres para confiar en mí y en mis decisiones.

El gruño nuevamente separándose de ella y dejando con un respiro mas aliviado a Inuyasha y a Hotaru.

El la miro una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí sin decir nada.

-¿Eso fue un sí? –Pregunto Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió levemente. –Fue un ya veremos.

 **CONTINUARA**... Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que me perdí un montón de tiempo, pero tuve problemas a la hora de editar este capítulo, habían cosas que no me gustaban, que no me satisfacían y que tuve que cambiar, aun ahora siento que a este capítulo le hace falta algo, pero hice lo mejor que pude, como medida de resarcirme ante mi desaparición, subiré otro capítulo entre mañana y pasado mañana.

Saludos a Camoni, Andy Taisho, LittelCurly21, Cesia843, Daliapv.perez, Maat Sejmet, Laura, Veros, Isa, Anaisescalona12, PrincesaRosa28, Chovitap, Faby Sama, GioLopez18, Jazsmith. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Besos y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Quisiera saber de qué países me escriben, para enviarles saludos, si pudieran decirme en sus siguientes comentarios estaría muy feliz.

Al parecer a muchos les gusto bastante el Lemon, creo que Jazsmith comento que tengo una gran imaginación, pues debo decir que tiene razón, y debo añadir además que mis amigas son realmente informativas y tienen muchas experiencias que contar.

PrincesaRosa28 bienvenida a la miko, al parecer no termina de convencerte la actitud de los personajes, pero aun así lo lees y eso para mí ya es bastante, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo con mi historia, agradecería que siguieras leyendo, quien sabe si al final te agradan.

Querida GyoLopez18, gracias por tus saludos, agradezco tu comentario y te envió saludos hasta Venezuela, los mejores deseos para tu país desde Bolivia.

Ariadna21, me encanta que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, y te agradezco tus reviews, que te haya gustado mi historia y sobre todo tu efusividad a la hora de dejarme un comentario, espero sigas haciéndolo. Besos.

Por último, les cuento que he estado escribiendo aquel nuevo fic de SesshXKag que les había comentado, considero (no siendo nada humilde) que me está quedando muy bien, de hecho lo adoro, espero que ustedes también lo hagan cuando lo publique después de la Miko.


	32. CAP 32

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " " y en cursiva**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con…….*………**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 ***AMANE2306***

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 32**

-¿Oye joya porque ese idiota me está mirando con esa cara? –Kagome siguió la mirada de Inuyasha hasta el youkai frente a ellos, era alto, relativamente delgado y con apariencia nada amable, ¿de que raza seria? no tenía ni idea, tenía unos ojos rasgados muy orientales de color calipso, el cabello corto de un lado y muy largo del otro de un color celeste agua, uno muy poco común, uno que solo había visto una sola vez. Tenía un aspecto muy familiar, sin duda era un youkai muy hermoso y también parecía especialmente enojado con Inuyasha.

-Yo que sé, a ti es al que parece que quiere asesinar, a mi sin embargo parece mirarme como si fuera un crítico de arte y yo fuera La Mona Lisa. –Comento ella, había notado la admiración y respeto en el brillo calipso de sus ojos, era raro porque era un completo desconocido, y ya tenía suficiente con que todos los guardias del palacio la miraran de la misma forma.

-¿Mona? –Pregunto Inuyasha con burla. –No creo que te mire de esa forma, aunque entendería porque lo crees, tu cara sinceramente es…

-Mejor cállate antes de que ese youkai te desmembré. –Amenazo ella viendo como el extraño intruso parecía tenso ante la burla de Inuyasha.

-¡Keh! Que lo intente si quiere, yo puedo con él. –Reto Inuyasha.

-Este no lo cree, el general Hotaka es uno de los más fuertes de la tropa del Oeste. –Los brazos de Sesshomaru rodearon su vientre nuevamente, tomándola desprevenida cuando apoyo su rostro en uno de sus hombros y la hizo apoyar su espalda en su pecho.

-¿¡Porque ese idiota me mira así!? ¡Dile que deje de hacerlo o le parto la cara! –Exigió Inuyasha, mirando de nuevo al youkai que ahora se acercaba irguiendo la espalda y mirando con total respeto a Sesshomaru.

-Hotaka se encargara de protegerlos, así que deberías hacer lo que él dice. –Inuyasha casi salto en su sitio de rabia, mientras gruñía inconforme ante la idea, miro a su vez a Hotaka que se había detenido frente a Sesshomaru y lo saludaba con una ligera inclinación menos dramática que los sirvientes pero lo suficientemente cortes.

-¡Yo no necesito niñera! –Se quejo Inuyasha. –No quiero que nadie me este vigilando la espalda.

-Si me disculpa Inuyasha sama, yo no vigilo la espalda de nadie, yo protejo, y más aun si se trata de la señora del Oeste y el cachorro pequeño de Inu no Taisho sama.

-¿¡A quien le dices pequeño!? –Se altero Inuyasha dispuesto a lanzarse en puños contra Hotaka.

-Mantente quieto Inuyasha. –Le advirtió Sesshomaru, estaba molesto por la actitud del menor.

-Mejor haz caso. –Comento a su vez la azabache. –Te ves realmente inmaduro y poco fiable con esa actitud de niño caprichoso.

-¿Que… dijiste? –Tembló de rabia el menor de los peliplatas, mientras miraba a Kagome como si lo hubiera traicionado. –¡El empezó al mirarme tan feo!

-Con esa queja no mejoras tu imagen Inuyasha. –Continúo la azabache meneando su cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-Este debió mandarlo antes al palacio. –Añadió Sesshomaru.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me comportare! ¿¡Está bien!? ¡Me comportare! –Gruño Inuyasha.

-Lord Sesshomaru, tengo todo listo para el viaje, he tomado las precauciones necesarias para proteger a Lady Kagome, le aseguro que no le pasara nada, por mi vida que estará segura. –Prometió Hotaka.

Kagome sonrió en agradecimiento al youkai y este le respondió con una reverencia más formal. –Espero que nos llevemos muy bien Hotaka.

El asintió alejándose un poco de ella cuando Kagome intento darle la mano, ella entendió el porqué de su reacción cuando sintió el youki de Sesshomaru elevarse hostilmente y su mano apretarla de la cintura celosamente.

-Tranquilízate Sesshomaru, solo trataba de ser amable. –Farfullo ella.

El la miro de forma censurante, como alguien que mira a una pequeña niña que no sabe lo que dice o lo que hace. –Sabes que piensa este de las actitudes amables que tienes con otros machos.

-Solo era un apretón de manos. –Contradijo ella.

-Para este, era más que eso, era tener que soportar ver a su pareja ser tocada por otro macho, si este fuera menos tolerante ya habría asesinado al atrevido macho y hubiera encerrado a la incauta hembra.

-¿¡Acaso me perdí de algo!? ¿¡Estamos en la época de los cavernícolas!? ¡¿Debería prepararme para que me arrastres a algún lugar inhóspito?! ¿¡O es que necesito esperar que seas más irracional aun!? –Ella aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las tradiciones machistas de la época, cada vez que el hacía alusión a una de ellas tenía que morderse la lengua, pero habían casos que realmente la sacaban de sus casillas, ya quería ver ella que fuera al revés el asunto.

-Este no comprende tu pensamiento cachorra. Eres tú la que está mal, este ha sido complaciente con tigo y no ha procedido como las leyes y nuestros instintos mandan, solo porque eso podría significar una baja en tu deseo de apareamiento y aunque este incluso así podría tomarte, este preferiría no liderar una batalla para ello. –Explico como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, y tal vez si lo era para él pero no para ella, que parecia horrorizada y furibunda ante aquellas palabras.

-Realmente estás loco, todos están locos, me dices todo esto tan abiertamente que solo puedo quedarme impactada, ya ni siquiera sé cómo debería reaccionar. –Miro a Sesshomaru que parecía no creer que su pensamiento fuera el errado, y estuviera siendo condescendiente con ella que no sabía nada del mundo, siguió su vista hasta Inuyasha que no parecía pensar diferente de su hermano, y por ultimo miro a Hotaka que al parecer se sentía un tanto incomodo con la conversación, aunque no demostraba estar de acuerdo o no en lo dicho anteriormente.

-Este es justo y te está dejando marcharte a tierras ajenas, en nuestra ley está prohibido que una hembra se aleje del territorio de su macho, y menos si es sin su compañía, las hembras son veneradas, protegidas, y valoradas, su lugar es en el hogar con los cachorros, los Inuyoukais raras veces logran conseguir a su pareja, incluso muchos mueren sin ellas, es por eso que son tan cuidadas. Pero este te ha dejado más libertad de la que tienes derecho, la cachorra debería sentirse dichosa.

 _"¿¡Dichosa!?" –_ ¿Estas bromeando cierto? –Aun no terminaba de asimilar cada una de las palabras, era increíble lo dominante que era él y todos los de su raza.

-Este no juega con nuestras leyes, este debería dar el ejemplo con su hembra, pero este es demasiado permisivo con ella y le permite ciertos caprichos en pos de contentarla. –Argumento él.

Kagome ya no podía con tanta honestidad youkai, todas aquellas ideas retrogradas y anticuadas le estaban dando un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no quería que él de pronto le prohibiera viajar por una tonta dolencia, respiro hondo una vez, dos, tres, veinte veces y decidió no debatir aquella estúpida ley _"por ahora"_

-¡Hermano! –La voz de Hotaru quebró cualquier resquicio de tensión que se hubiera manifestado en aquella conversación.

La pequeña Neko corrió batiendo su largo cabello celeste agua y se lanzo a los brazos abiertos de Hotaka que la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has crecido mucho, pronto serás una joven youkai que tendré que cuidar de otros machos. –Comento Hotaka, acariciando con sus garras la mejilla de Hotaru aun en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltala! –Gruño Inuyasha amenazadoramente, llamando la atención de todos y más aun de Hotaka que nuevamente parecía asesinarlo con la mirada.

Hotaru afino los ojos ofendida por el hecho de que Inuyasha le estuviera ordenando algo a su hermano y se abrazo más al cuello de Hotaka.

Inuyasha gruño todavía más alto. –¡TE HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES! –Grito acercándose hasta ellos y jalando a Hotaru de los brazos de su hermano.

Hotaka apenas sintió que intentaban arrebatarle a su pequeña hermana empujo a Inuyasha con gran fuerza lejos de ella, inyectando un poco de veneno ahí donde toco a Inu.

-¿¡Que me hiciste desgraciado!? –Pregunto levantándose del piso y cubriendo la herida sangrante.

-Es un veneno que imposibilita la regeneración de las heridas, si te acercas mas a mi hermana hare que tu herida se abra y mueras desangrado. –Amenazo Hotaka.

-¡Ella es mi pareja! ¡No tienes derecho! –Contradijo Inuyasha intentando acercarse nuevamente, siéndole imposible cuando Hotaka apretó su puño como si apretara algo entre sus manos, mientras Inuyasha se tomaba de la herida para evitar desangrarse al abrirse esta de forma espontanea.

-¡Tú eres el que no tienes derecho! –Contesto Hotaka. –No has iniciado ningún tipo de cortejo, no has dado tus respetos a nuestra familia y aun así… ¡tu aroma está impregnado alrededor de mi pequeña hermana!

Inuyasha empezó a revolcarse en el suelo del dolor, su cuerpo parecía estar convulsionando hasta que dejo de moverse, Kagome quiso intervenir pero sintió el brazo de Sesshomaru detenerla. Hotaru veía todo aquello sobrecogida por la situación, sus instintos aunque no lo suficientemente desarrollados pudieron más que su razón, no supo el momento exacto, pero se libero del agarre de su hermano y corrió hasta Inuyasha, tenía una necesidad increíble de verificar que estaba bien.

-¡Hotaru vuelve! –Le exigió Hotaka.

La pequeña Neko se agacho muy cerca de Inuyasha para comprobar que estuviera bien, hasta que lo vio abrir sus ojos, eran tan negros como la noche sin luna y la veían con complacencia y una sonrisa arrogante, la herida ya no sangraba y el dolor parecía haberse esfumado. –Hola futura compañera. –Saludo Yasha.

Hotaru se levanto, hacia mucho que no había visto esa otra parte de Inuyasha que la hacía sentir verdaderamente incomoda, al menos con Inuyasha podía pelearse y retarlo, pero con el otro no podía, porque el parecía mirar incluso dentro de ella y sus pensamientos, y eso definitivamente no le gustaba.

-Este te ha estado observando ¿acaso me recuerdas? No creí que nos volviéramos a ver en este mundo ta…ra… -Susurro lo último.

Hotaru sintió un extraño escalofrió bañar su espalda, aquel nombre saliendo de su voz fue como un extraño dejabu.

Yasha miro a Sesshomaru con una petición muda a lo que el mayor asintió.

-Nos vemos futura compañera. –Se despidió antes de que Inuyasha volviera a entrar en razón y comenzara a levantarse dándose cuenta que su cuerpo ya había sanado y el veneno había sido vaporizado dentro de su cuerpo cuando perdió el control.

-Este Sesshomaru se encargara de iniciar un cortejo entre el menor de los Taisho y la menor de los Misutai, este cree que podríamos arreglar un emparejamiento en algunos años lunares en adelante.

Hotaka agradeció con una reverencia y de una afilada mirada hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha que parecía insatisfecho con lo dicho. Hotaru se veía indiferente y algo resentida, camino hasta Kagome y se detuvo a su lado. –My lady, creo que es hora de prepararnos para la partida.

Kagome asintió y empezó a caminar hacia adentro del pequeño palacete.

Kagome se miro por quinta vez en el circulo de bronce que tenía en esa habitación a modo de espejo, sus manos pasaron nada gentiles por aquel kimono, ni siquiera era uno de los que tenían seis capas, era un Junihitoe de doce capas que parecía pesar más que su propio cuerpo. Era indudablemente hermoso, pero ella prefería siempre admirarlo en otras más que en ella, ya había tenido que soportar uno parecido el día de su boda ¿Por qué Sesshomaru siempre intentaba llevarle la contra en todo? incluso en la ropa se empeñaba en contrariarla.

La tela básica era negra, con estampados otoñales rojo sangre y nacarado, lo más llamativo era el obi dorado con ramas verde oscuros y morados, era espectacular, y como tal, pesaba lo suficiente como para dejarle un buen dolor de espalda, con ello ni siquiera podría usar sus dagas cómodamente que ahora reposaban en unas fundas en ambas piernas.

Las puertas se deslizaron para dejar entrar a su irracional pareja, que al verla parecía estar complacido.

-¿Tienes algo contra mi cierto? –Pregunto ella dándose la vuelta con dificultad, definitivamente necesitaría todo el tiempo de Hotaru para moverse.

-Este nunca estaría en contra de la cachorra a menos que la cachorra estuviera comportándose de forma absurda. –Contesto él.

 _"¿¡Ella, absurda!?"_ –Creo seriamente Sesshomaru que eres un narcisista de primer nivel, que no puede ver más allá de sus propios deseos.

Sesshomaru sonrió. _"¿¡Esta sonriendo!?"_

-La cachorra está siendo caprichosa nuevamente. –Comento él, acercándose a ella para pasar sus manos por sus cabellos y hundirlas en la maraña azabache dándole un masaje entre el cuello posterior y el inicio del cuero cabelludo.

Kagome se relajo en sus manos, y le devolvió la sonrisa. –No sé si juegas conmigo Sesshomaru, no sé si realmente sabes lo que causas en mí con tus comentarios, o si simplemente ignoras lo que es coherente o lo que es demente, pero en este momento realmente no… hmmm… me importa. –Contesto cada vez más bajito mientras se dejaba llevar por sus manos que parecían ser expertas en encontrar los puntos de tensión en su cuello y hombros.

Estaba tan encandilada con el perfecto masaje que no noto cuando el rostro de su pareja se fue acercando a su cuello hasta que los colmillos se incrustaron en su piel, aquello fue una explosión de reiki y excitación que casi desfallece de placer, se sostuvo de los brazos de su pareja que de pronto parecían calientes y palpitantes, abrió los ojos y vio a Yakko tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir su respiración trabajosa.

El quito sus colmillos de su cuello y lamio golosamente la herida que comenzó a cerrar parcialmente, se relamió la sangre frente a ella y ataco sus labios entreabiertos por la excitación, ella sintió su propia sangre en el rudo encuentro, Yakko nunca era amable en sus besos, pero le importaba poco, era dominante pero ella no se quedaría atrás, se dejo caer en sus brazos, y con las manos agiles que tenia pudo abrirse paso entre el kimono masculino y acaricio el abdomen y pecho de su pareja, quemaba sus manos, su reiki hizo un perfecto trabajo levantando el libido del peliplata que comenzó a gruñir en su boca, las manos de ella comenzaron a descender por el kimono hasta que llego a la parte baja, sonrió ante la idea y él le mordió el labio inferior vengativamente.

Sintió las garras delinear su figura, el tenia una clara intensión, pero ella no se lo permitiría. –Ni te atrevas Sesshomaru, si rompes este kimono que tu gentilmente me obligaste a usar saldré al Norte con los resquicios que queden.

Sesshomaru gruño y detuvo su acción. Kagome bajo sus besos al cuello de su pareja que palpitaba como su corazón y sus manos nuevamente volvieron a la misma ruta, acariciaron su entrepierna por sobre la prenda y el casi ruge, lo supo cuando escucho el fuerte gruñido que lanzo mientras su cabeza se elevaba hacia el techo y respiraba con profundidad.

Metió su mano dentro de la única prenda que lo separaba del contacto piel con piel y apretó su miembro palpitante entre su mano. –Kagome… -Gruño su nombre con deseo, el mismo apretó su mano contra la de ella para instarle a que continuara acariciándolo.

Ella toco la punta y sintió el líquido pre seminal, lo acaricio una vez más antes de separar su mano. El abrió los ojos y la vio iracundo, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, ella sonrió juguetona y dirigió sus dedos a sus labios y los relamió frente a él con glotonería. –Hmmm delicioso. –Comento con la voz más sensual que pudo.

Yakko estaba muy presente y la miraba conteniéndose, pudo ver en sus ojos las ganas que tenia de romperle toda la ropa y hacerla suya, pero ella sabía que él no haría eso.

Sintió como era empujada contra el muro _"¿Tal vez se equivoco?"_ –¡Terminaras lo que iniciaste con este! –Amenazo Yakko.

Kagome sonrió, le gustaba tenerlo en sus manos rogando, bueno, rogando no, pero al menos descolocado.

-Cuando regrese Sesshomaru, y si tú me permites continuar con mi misión como se debe, sin interrupciones, yo prometo terminar lo que empecé y más. –Prometió ella.

Yakko apretó el muro detrás de ella con fuerza, estaba tan furioso que no midió su fuerza y termino por destruirlo, ella casi se cae hacia atrás, si no fuera porque él la sostuvo y la recompuso.

-Este esperara tu promesa. –Dijo antes de desaparecer de aquella habitación.

-Espe… -Quiso detenerlo, pero el ya se había ido. –¿Y ahora que hare con esta estorbosa ropa?

Aun no creía lo que veía frente a ella, nunca había viajado en algo como eso, realmente esperaba subirse en Ah Uhn o incluso la idea de subirse en la espalda de Inuyasha pasó por su mente, pero no en algo tan aparatoso.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto a la nada, no espero que nadie le respondiera, pero Hotaru ya se encontraba a su lado, veía el aparatoso transporte casi de la misma forma que ella.

-Inuyasha ¿no puedo viajar en tu espalda? –Pregunto Kagome inocentemente.

-¡Keh! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Me romperías la espalda con toda esa pesada ropa! ¡Además no sabría donde tocar! ¡Y si me equivoco seguro que el idiota de Sesshomaru me asesina! –Se quejo Inuyasha. –Pero puedo llevar a la enana sin problemas. –Dijo fastidiado, aunque se le notaba interesado en hacerlo.

Hotaru se apego a Kagome. –¡Ni loca! –Respondió la Neko con ojos afilados.

-¡TU! ¡GATA ODIOSA! –Contesto un ofendido Inuyasha.

-Cálmate Inuyasha, no empieces. –Pidió Kagome blanqueando los ojos ante su actitud infantil.

-Y bien… ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –Volvió a preguntar la azabache.

-Es una carroza de las sombras, se decía que era un medio de transporte de los dioses, pero que solo era utilizado en las noches, aunque este fue reformado para usarse siempre que se quiera, le pertenece a Irasue sama, aunque casi nunca la usa. –Explico Hotaru.

-¿Y… tenemos que ir en eso? –Pregunto la azabache.

Hotaru asintió. –Las hembras de la nobleza normalmente se transportan en carrozas, son perfectas para que nadie por fuera las vea, además de que se cuidan del sol y da más intimidad y protección a la hembra, aunque esta carroza es especial y única, está protegida por pergaminos hechos por kamis, se dice que antes le pertenecía a la compañera de Tsukuyomi.

-Oh. No sabía que fuera tan antiguo, se ve como nuevo. –Comento la azabache viendo la hermosa carroza azul oscuro con una luna menguante pintada en lo alto y ramas de cerezo brillantes como reiki. –De igual forma no quiero ir en eso, me asfixiaría. –Se quejo.

-Este vera que vayas dentro de la carroza, o simplemente no iras. –Interrumpió aquella voz conocida.

Kagome se dio la vuelta para toparse frente a frente con su pareja. Este la estaba mirando retadoramente, esperando el momento en el que ella se niegue, pero ella no lo haría.

Sonrió complaciente.

 **CONTINUARA… Como prometí subí rápido este capítulo, gracias por sus reviews. No tengo mucho tiempo para responder comentarios personalizados, pero lo hare en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos a:** **Veros, Anaiasescalona12, Daliapv.perez, Isa, Sai, Cesia843, Pao696, TsukihimePrincess, Pao-SasuUchiha, MiaFlores, Maat Sejmet, Jazsmith, Ariadna21 (Gracias por tus efusivos comentarios). Muchos besos y abrazos a todas, espero sigan apoyándome.**

 **Saludos a México, Venezuela, Argentina, Panamá y Estados Unidos, y a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia desde allá, un beso enorme a todos, y espero que continúen disfrutando de mi fic.**


	33. CAP 33

**ACLARACIONES:** **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -** **Los pensamientos están con " " y en cursiva** **Los cambios de escena se verán con…….*………** **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.** **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 ***AMANE2306***

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 33**

Pudo escuchar el eco de una vocecilla aguda, el viento silbaba con fuerza haciéndole casi imposible abrir los ojos, el sonido del kimono golpeándose contra el aire la hacía ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La kekkai involuntaria volvió a surgir, envolviéndola protectoramente y permitiéndole divisar su situación actual, muchos metros mas allá pudo divisar la figura de Hotaru cayendo a toda velocidad y perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque, vio una ráfaga de rojo perderse en el mismo lugar, supo que era Inuyasha.

Miro su pronto destino, y pudo ver el mar azul debajo de ella, faltaba tan poco para el impacto, pero aun así su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, se volteo a mirar hacia el cielo aun cayendo sin poder hacer nada y vio aun los resquicios de la explosión, la carrosa de las sombras ardía en llamas y la mirada celeste agua de Hotaka se dejaba entrever entre las llamas, se veía preocupado, aun cuando el mismo se hallaba en peligro.

Unos ojos rojos que ella conocía perfectamente se voltearon a mirarla desde la carroza, la sonrisa siniestra de Naraku mientras tenía a Hotaka del cuello en donde el fuerte miasma se incrustaba, le hizo recordar su última batalla. El no había cambiado en nada, a excepción claro, de que ahora participaba protagónicamente un ataque.

-¡NARAKU! –Lo llamo la azabache, sin saber si su voz le llagaría por la considerable distancia que los separaba.

Pero el si la miro y sonrió aun más con suficiencia. Kagome lo maldijo mil veces, trato de arquear su espalda para encontrar una postura adecuada mientras caía y concentrando su reiki creó un arco y una flecha iridiscente, vio el interés en los ojos rojos de Naraku, que empezó a incrementar el agarre en el cuello de Hotaka que seguía peleando para liberarse.

Kagome respiro una vez y lanzo la flecha imbuida de su reiki, fue tan rápido que él apenas pudo alejarse unos centímetros, la flecha quemaba todo lo que tocaba y aunque apenas le roso una mejilla esta comenzó a abrirse en la piel pálida de Naraku, como si fuera una enfermedad corrosiva, quemándole prácticamente medio rostro, el grito fue ensordecedor, al instante él soltó a Hotaka y desapareció en una oleada de miasma.

Kagome sonrió al ver que al menos había logrado darle una lección a Naraku, vio como Hotaka se reponía y se lanzaba en pos de alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El agua se sintió como mil puñaladas en su espalda, estaba tan fría que sintió que su corazón había dado un brinco y ahora se agitaba a punto de reventar en su pecho.

Se hundió inevitablemente pero aun no perdía la conciencia, intento subir a la superficie pero las ropas eran realmente pesadas, sabía que perdía el tiempo pensando en unas cuantas maldiciones para su compañero que la cubrió todo lo posible, pero realmente se lo merecía.

La kekkai a su alrededor comenzó a aplacarse por su falta de control de poderes, el dolor del impacto había sido demasiado para dejarla concentrarse adecuadamente. Aspiro el aire que aun quedaba dentro de su campo de energía, y este desapareció.

El mar era oscuro, y frio, comenzó a quitarse las prendas que pesaban mas, lo hacía demasiado lento, y el aire se agotaba luchando por salir. Vio una luz, una luz violeta, se acercaba a ella, se detuvo.

Era casi como ver un espejo, solo que Kagome esta vez era consciente de que ella era completamente diferente a la persona de en frente. Ahora entendía que realmente nunca fueron parecidas, aquella persona físicamente parecida a ella se veía como una muerta en vida, sus ojos más fríos que nunca, solo una pequeña llama de rencor y resentimiento inundaba sus pupilas.

Kikyo sonrió de lado y se acerco mas a ella, parecía que el agua fría no le afectara, Kagome sabía que debía alejarse de ella, pero la curiosidad era superior. _"¿Por qué se veía tan tranquila?"_

La sintió muy cerca de ella, estaban prácticamente frente a frente, el aire comenzó a faltarle, intento alejarse y salir a flote pero la sintió abrazarse nuevamente a ella, como aquella vez en el onsen, pero esta vez era diferente, ya no sentía esa energía maligna invadirla y corromperla, Kikio se alejo de ella y la miro de forma incomprensible, parecía frustrada.

Kagome comenzó a desesperarse por salir de ahí, vio como Kikio era sacada del agua por alguien que apenas podía divisarse, y antes de que ella pudiera salir por si misma sintió a su vez que alguien la jalaba fuera del agua.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntaron, Kagome asintió pero su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frio, intento calentarse con su reiki, abrió los ojos y se topo directo con la brillante luz de sol y un rostro masculino que la llamaba como un eco.

UNA HORA ATRÁS.

-Me asfixio. –Se quejo por venteaba vez.

Hotaru comenzó a mover un abanico frente a la azabache esperando que eso le quite el mal humor a su señora.

-No te preocupes Hotaru. –Le indico logrando que la neko baje el abanico. –No me asfixio porque me falte aire, es porque estoy encerrada en este lugar. –Estiro sus manos explayándose para abarcar lo que creía era el pequeño cubículo que le servía de transporte.

-Este lugar es más seguro. –Comento Hotaru, pero ni ella misma se veía convencida.

-¡INUYASHA! –Grito la azabache esperando verlo aparecer.

Diez segundos después escucho un movimiento arriba de la carroza y poco después el peliplata asomó su cabeza por la portezuela.

-¡¿Que quieres Kagome?! –Pregunto Inuyasha, tratando de quitar los cabellos de su rostro que eran batidos por el fuerte viento.

La carroza de las sombras volaba bastante alto, cuando ella se asomaba por la pequeña ventanilla de uno de los lados apenas podía divisar los techos de las cabañas que parecían miniaturas, como si fueran maquetas, el transporte podía parecer lento cuando se movía, ella apenas podía percibirlo, pero viendo el pobre cabello de Inuyasha casi galopar fuera de su cuero cabelludo por la potencia de su velocidad supo que llegarían al Norte más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera ido en la espalda de su amigo, no es que Sesshomaru la hubiera dejado, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo.

-Inuyasha haznos compañía. –Pidió la azabache, que moría de aburrimiento.

Inuyasha miro una sola vez a Hotaru y contesto. –¡Keh! ¿¡Y meterme en esta caja!? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! –Contesto perdiéndose nuevamente de la ventanilla.

-¡PUES MUERETE DE FRIO AHÍ ARRIBA! ¡EGOISTA! ¡ATREVIDO! ¡ODIOSO! ¡MALAGRADECIDO! –Le grito la azabache respirando con rapidez por la explosión de insultos.

Hotaru parecía amedrentada por su repentino escándalo, Kagome noto su desliz y comenzó a relajarse, pero no dejo de maldecir a su amigo en sus pensamientos. –Discúlpame Hotaru, es que Inuyasha me saca de quicio con solo abrir la boca.

Hotaru asintió.

Kagome noto el estado silencioso de su pequeña acompañante, la había notado así desde la pelea que había ocurrido entre Inuyasha y Hotaka, era normal que estuviera confundida.

-Hotaru, dime ¿que sientes por Inuyasha? –Pregunto la azabache.

La Neko abrió los ojos sorprendida e incómoda y se ruborizo tenuemente. –Yo… él no me agrada.

Kagome asintió pensativa, eso no iba bien, realmente nada bien para su amigo, pero él se lo había buscado con su actitud.

-¿Entonces qué opinas sobre que él sea tu pareja destinada? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Realmente no lo sé, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, yo pertenecía a las oráculos del palacio de la luna, aunque sinceramente nunca encaje para ese honorable puesto, no tenía el don de la profecía, es por eso que me trajeron para ser su dama de compañía y es por eso que yo nunca recibí ningún estudio o información sobre las parejas, porque yo fui criada para ser una oráculo, y estas no tienen pareja.

Kagome no tenía idea sobre la vida de Hotaru, nunca se había tomado la molestia siquiera de preguntarlo, se sintió avergonzada por no hablar con más profundidad con su pequeña dama de compañía, siendo que la neko había mostrado siempre una absoluta lealtad.

–¿Entonces tú no puedes conectar con tu bestia interior como Sesshomaru o Inuyasha debes en cuando?

Hotaru negó. –Aun soy relativamente joven, pero Irasue sama dice que muy pronto podre hacerlo, se supone que tengo que pasar un proceso, o al menos mi cuerpo tiene que hacerlo, pero no sé bien cuando ocurrirá, Irasue sama cree que será más pronto de lo debido ahora que mi… que… Yasha sama ha confesado sus intenciones. –Hotaru parecía cohibida y mortificada con aquella conversación.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes Hotaru, si Inuyasha vuelve a molestarte yo misma electrocutare su molesto trasero hasta que ya no quede reiki en mi cuerpo. –Hotaru sonrió y un molesto tamborileo comenzó a sonar en la parte de arriba de la carrosa, Kagome esperaba que todo aquello haya sido escuchado por el fastidioso de su amigo haber si ahora aprendía a mantener la bocota cerrada y a no ser imprudente con lo que decía acerca de los demás.

Fue en ese momento en el que un estruendo logro tambalear la carroza de las sombras, sintió como Hotaru se levantaba y miraba por unas de las ventanillas antes de que la portezuela explotara dejando ver la figura de Naraku frente a ellas, al instante la otra portezuela se abrió dejando entrar a Hotaka y a Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome sama! ¡Hotaru! –Las llamo Hotaka casi parándose delante de ellas para protegerlas.

Inuyasha a su vez se acerco a ellas y tomo a Kagome y a Hotaru alzándolas cada una en su hombro.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Bajame! ¡Debo acabar con Naraku de una vez por todas! –Grito Kagome al instante de ser levantaba.

-¿¡Acaso estás loca!? ¡Sesshomaru va a matarme si no te saco de aquí! –Contesto arrimando más a las dos mujeres para no dejarlas caer. –¡Eh! ¡Tu… cuñado! –Llamo a Hotaka que apenas lo miro de reojo con rabia. –Encárgate de ese maldito mientras saco a las hembras de aquí. –Comento dirigiéndose de nuevo a la portezuela y saltando sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kagome detestaba las alturas, realmente lo hacía, y más si estaba en una posición tan incómoda como esa, se agarro con todas sus fuerzas al haori de Inuyasha que las apretaba mas contra él para no dejarlas caer con la presión del aire golpeándolos con fuerza.

Fue en ese momento que sintió el golpe, todo dio vueltas unos instantes, hasta que fue consciente que tanto Inuyasha y Hotaru caían desde las alturas pero muy lejos de ella, cuando pudo ver arriba, una enorme ave de rapiña la sostenía de los brazos llevándola lejos de sus amigos a quien sabe dónde.

-Te metiste con la chica equivocada. –Sentencio ella, antes de dejar correr su reiki por su cuerpo, cuando su energía hizo contacto con el ave esta la soltó con un fuerte graznido. –¡MALDICION! –Grito al no pensar racionalmente, ahora se encontraba muy lejos de sus amigos, cayendo a gran velocidad hacia un enorme mar azul, cercano a una costa.

La bestia se removía inquieta, Sesshomaru podía sentirlo desde que la vio partir, había luchado internamente para no retenerla y guardar a su compañera en algún lugar seguro, ella era poderosa, mucho más valiente que muchos machos, una líder, pero al mismo tiempo era lo más frágil que el poseía, y Yakko no perdía el tiempo recordándoselo, susurrando en el lenguaje antiguo los peligros por los que podría estar pasando su hembra sin él a su lado, y el porqué no podía dejarla ir sola, porque necesitaba más que nunca su protección, él lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así, que podía hacer cuando había sido una petición desesperada de su preciosa azabache.

 _"Este te culpara de todo, si le ocurre algo a nuestra hembra"_ los susurros llenos de coraje volvieron a aparecer en su mente, era en esos precisos momentos que detestaba la presencia de Yakko. –Este no podía hacer otra cosa, la cachorra es terca, este tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer.

Yakko ignoro las excusas de Sesshomaru, se giro 180 grados y se tumbo dándole la espalda al peliplata, aun en medio de la oscuridad del subconsciente, Sesshomaru se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la molestia de la bestia, no se le quitaría hasta no regresar sobre sus pasos y volver a ver a la cachorra, no es que él estuviera tan en contra de aquello, si no fuera por el hecho de prometerle a su pareja más libertad ya hubiera ido tras ella.

Fue consciente nuevamente de la molesta voz de su acompañante que parecía no perder el tiempo en generar pelea tras pelea con los guardias de ese palacio.

-¿¡Que no ves a Lord Sesshomaru!? ¡Mi amo exige ver al lord de estas tierras! –Bramo el pequeño Kappa, meneando su báculo de un lado a otro en un intento de verse amenazador, sin conseguir los resultados esperados.

-Jaken. –Lo llamo. –Basta.

-Si amo. –Contesto al instante, y caminando de vuelta a su lado se quedo muy tieso y encogido en una posición sumisa.

-Lord Ryukuroi lo recibirá inmediatamente. –Hablo el youkai al que momentos atrás estaba tratando de intimidar Jaken. Era como la mayoría de los youkais del Este, de la raza dragón, Ryukuroi y sus antepasados siempre tuvieron una predominancia por lograr prevalecer por sobre todas las cosas su raza, así que las otras pequeñas aldeas youkais no pertenecientes a la raza Ryu en el Este eran bastante denigradas.

Conocía perfectamente el camino por donde lo estaban haciendo transitar, lo había recorrido desde que era un cachorro, al lado de su padre, cuando ambos lores se podrían haber considerado amigos cercanos.

A diferencia de su propio palacio en donde predominaban los colores de su raza, el blanco, dorado y negro, en la casa de los dragones predominaban el rojo, verde, y negro. Era sin lugar a duda demasiada extravagancia para su gusto.

-¡Sesshomaru! –La voz de Ryukuroi lo saco de su crítica silenciosa.

-Ryu. –Contesto Sesshomaru de formas osca.

-Oh… pero no me llames de esa forma, así le decían a mi padre. –Comento el lord dragón, mientras lo invitaba a pasar a uno de los salones.

El peliplata ingreso con paso ligero, no estaba de humor para las escenas actuadas de su socio en batalla.

-Dime, ¿a qué debo tu visita tan repentina? Me sorprendió que no me llegara ningún pergamino avisándome de tu llegada, tú que siempre has proclamado ser tan formal… ¿Debo sentirme amenazado de alguna forma? –La sonrisa en el rostro de Ryukuroi no cambio ni un poco, pero el aura se tergiverso a una alerta.

-Creí recordar que me pedias dejar el formalismo de lado. –Contesto Sesshomaru sin mostrar la más mínima alarma por el aura del youki dentro de esa habitación. –Además, te recuerdo Ryu que tú has llegado a mis tierras de la misma forma en la que lo he hecho hoy.

-Tienes razón, pero que loca idea se cruzo por mi cabeza al pensar que podrías tramar algo en contra de mí. –Contesto a su vez Ryu con una sonrisa aun más amplia.

-Y dime Ryu ¿te preparas para una guerra? –Pregunto Sesshomaru.

La sonrisa de Ryukuroi tembló por un instante. –¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Hace algunos días, envié a algunos informantes a vigilar las fronteras del Oeste con el Este, mis guardias ingresaron a tus tierras y no volvieron a aparecer.

-Oh… ¿Y se puede preguntar qué hacían los guardias del Oeste ingresando al Este?

-Asuntos diplomáticos. –Contesto Sesshomaru.

-Oh… juraría que parecía lo contrario, me apena decir que fue toda una confusión. –Comento Ryu como si nada. –Lamento lo que ocurrió con tus guardias, pero todo esto ocurrió porque invadieron mis tierras sin previo aviso. Yo cuido lo que es mío Sesshomaru, ¿y tú lo haces? –Pregunto fríamente.

Sesshomaru pudo sentir la tensión en aquella pregunta, Yakko a su vez volteo la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad y afino la mirada roja en dirección a Ryukuroi.

Antes de que cualquier idea pudiera solventarse en la mente del peliplata escucho los pasos apresurados de varios youkais acercarse a toda velocidad, movió su mano derecha haciendo sonar sus nudillos, preparándose para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

-¡Lord Ryukuroi! ¡Nos invaden! ¡El Sur nos invade!

 **CONTINUARA** …

Hola, mis queridos lectores, tengo una noticia importante, se puede considerar buena y mala, buena para mi, mala para ustedes.

¡Me voy de vacaciones a Chile! Imagino que saben lo que significa, pues si, dejare de publicar por lo que dure mi viaje. Pero regresare renovada, espero no me maldigan por esto, pero solo me perderé un poco menos de dos meses, y para que no se desesperen sin saber cuándo volveré a publicar, pondré una fecha exacta. MI SIGUIENTE PUBLICACION SERA EL 05/02/18.

Bueno… quien sabe y les doy una sorpresa escribiendo un capitulo en medio de mis vacaciones, veamos que sucede ¿ustedes que dicen? Si me dejan varios reviews puede que me dé un tiempo y publique.

Ahora toca saludar y contestar algunos comentarios (disculpen que no responda a todos)

 **Pao-SasuUchiha, Maat Sejmet, Daliapv.perez, Cignus Black, Camoni, Damalunaely, Chovitap. Un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas. Muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **Veros**. Adoro que siempre me dejes varios reviews, y aunque sean cortos, el hecho de que me dejes varios me alegra el día.

 **Jazsmith**. Ya ves que me voy de vacaciones cierto… espero no tengas deseos de matar a esta pobre escritora que ha divulgado abiertamente que dejara de publicar por casi dos meses. Pero realmente publicare ni bien termine mi viaje, es una promesa, y yo las cumplo, así que espero que sigas apoyándome, que yo me seguiré esforzando al máximo por cumplirles lo mejor posible.

 **Shiro-Hatake**. ¡Sí! "¡Santa madre del patriarcado-machista-opresor-maru!" me gusta esa frase. Nuestro Sessh es realmente mister dominante, y como no, es realmente machista, pero se irá dando cuenta de que no puede tenerla siempre encerrada en algún lugar seguro (aunque créeme que lo desearía así) al menos se va dando cuenta poco a poco que Kagome es así, es parte de ella, no puede y no querrá cambiarla, aunque eso no evitara que siempre intente protegerla.

 **Cesia843**. ¿Te agrada Yasha? Realmente no espere que tuviera buena aceptación, pero me alegra que la pareja de Hotaru-InuYasha sea bien vista, al menos por la mayoría, porque hay sus excepciones por supuesto. Tratare de consolidar bien esa pareja, a pesar de que obviamente nuestro protagónico es solo de Sessh y Kag. Y Saludos a los lectores chilenos, estaré visitando su hermosa tierra en unos días mas. Besos.

 **Faby Sama.** Hola, hola. ¿Tu lado feminista ha hablado? Créeme que el de muchas, te juro que yo soy bastante feminista en la vida real, pero mírame en mis escritos, todo al revés, aunque eso no significa que piense positivamente de la actitud de nuestro Sessh, pero pues, es su personalidad, es así como lo escribí para este fic, y trato siempre de mantener la personalidad de los personajes intactas, y cabe decir también, que esa actitud dominante la considero bastante MUCHO MUY sexi. Y con respecto a Hotaru e Inu, ya verás cómo se desarrolla la parejita, pronto veremos a un Inu bastante desesperado.

 **SaV21**. Hola querida, que mal que no te lleguen las notificaciones, podrías intentarlo nuevamente, colocar en followers, y si no se puede aun así, pues tocara revisar una vez por semana. Veo que no te agrada la pareja Hotaru-Inu, es una pena, pero ahora ya no puedo quitarlos porque a la mayoría parece sentarle bien. Pero me alegra que el Sesshome te agrade, espero no decepcionarte con ellos. Con respecto a tu pregunta de si tengo más historias de KagXSessh, pues realmente no, esta es la primera en este famdom, tengo de otro anime, pero si te esperas un poco más, me veras publicar mi segundo Sesshome, porque tengo escrito hasta el capitulo cinco pero sin publicar. Saludos y Besos.

 **Mia Flores.** Saludos hasta Estados Unidos, gracias por apreciar mi historia, y espero que te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora.

 **Ariadna21**. Estoy realmente conmovida por tu review, escribiste taaanto y fuiste muy expresiva que me sacaste montones de sonrisas, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de hacerlo, realmente gracias. Y muchos saludos a todas las personas que leen mi historia desde Panamá. Muchas bendiciones también para ti y toda tu familia.

Y como probablemente no publique hasta el siguiente año:

¡A TODOS FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE PASEN UN LINDO AÑO NUEVO!

¡MIS MEJORES DESEOS A TODOS USTEDES PARA EL SIGUIENTE AÑO, Y QUE TODAS SUS METAS SE CUMPLAN!

Att. Amane


	34. Chapter 34

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 34**

 _Unos ojos verde refulgentes se abrieron con rabia, siempre había preferido mantenerse lejos de todas las demás bestias, él era demasiado importante para estar en aquel sitio enclaustrado, pero no había tenido elección, su creador lo había desterrado, no supo que fue lo que le hizo, y aunque pensara en ello, no comprendía porque Amaterasu había decidido enviarlo a él y a sus hermanos a palacio Magenta, en donde residían las molestas creaciones de Tsukuyomi, las bestias inugamis se creían demasiados, siempre con esa actitud de superioridad ¿No entendían acaso que su raza era mejor y más esplendida? ¿Por qué los Inus se creían más que ellos? El los haría entender, algún día los haría entender._

 _Vio como el kami de la luna se acercaba a su pequeña hija. –Despídete Tsuki. –Le pidió el kami._

 _La pequeña niña azabache de ojos brillantes como la luna camino mirando a cada una de las bestias de los cuatro grupos, tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro que resultaba molesta, paso por el grupo de los Kitsunes creaciones de Inari, eran casi tan fastidiosos y molestos como la misma diosa, la niña hizo una mueca graciosa y las bestias Kitsunes que variaban en color y numero de colas mostraban sus afilados colmillos a modo de sonrisa… "¡Ridículos!"_

 _La pequeña semi diosa cruzo hasta la fila de los Okamis y lanzo un fuerte gruñido con sus penosas cuerdas vocales infantiles, más parecía un gritillo agudo que un gruñido propio, los Okamis gruñeron en burla y la dejaron marchar._

 _La pequeña parecía orgullosa de su gruñido y cambiando una postura de seriedad se dirigió a ellos, no pudo evitar levantarse del suelo en donde descansaba perezosamente, detestaba a la media humana, pero aun así era la hija de un kami, de uno de los primeros, del hermano gemelo de su creador._

 _La infante sonrió brillantemente y después de mirar directamente hacia mí, se cruzó al lado de los inugamis, en donde su muestra de afecto por las bestias instintivas afloro vulgarmente._

 _¿Por qué le agradaba tanto aquellas bestias sin sentido? Era una cachorra extraña…. Y molesta, muy molesta… la miro nuevamente de reojo mientras la rabia iba creciendo en su interior, la niña parecía bastante cariñosa con Yakko y él no se merecía semejante aprecio y menos de la descendencia de un Kami, por más que esta descendencia sea impropia y antinatural._

 _Si… esa niña era antinatural… y aun así…_

… _..*********…_

 _La falta de la pequeña niña había ido incrementando con los milenios, no había ya ningún regente que vigilara el palacio magenta, y aun así Yakko parecía tener el control de todo, él quiso hacerse con el liderazgo pero fue infructuoso, Yakko lo había vencido, lo había denigrado frente a su raza y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Algún día se vengaría… algún día…_

 _Mas razas creaciones nuevas habían sido traídas, tres de ellas por Amaterasu, no podía con la ira, cuando estas alardeaban de su dios "¿Por qué su Kami había creado otra nueva raza?... ¿No le bastaba con ellos?" estaba ofendido con los dioses, estaba molesto con su creador y algún día volvería a la tierra de los dioses y le echaría en cara todo que había tenido que vivir al convivir con seres inferiores y salvajes como los inugamis._

 _-Kuurio… -Lo llamo nuevamente esa molesta voz, detestaba la vigilancia que desde su llegada le había puesto aquella Inugami._

 _-Kimira. –Respondió en un gruñido casi ofensivo, volteando su vista a la estilizada figura plateada de la Inu de ojos rojos._

 _-Esta quiere saber qué planeas. –Ordeno la Inu._

 _Kuurio sonrió casi rabioso. –Ese no es tu problema hembra Inu. –Contesto fastidiado, mientras enfocaba su mirada de vuelta a sus objetivos, nunca se cansaría de estudiarlos, buscando algo que pueda llegar a destruirlos._

 _-Esta ha notado que siempre miras en dirección de Yakko sama y Yasha sama. –Sonrió con astucia._

 _-¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer hembra? –Odiaba a todos los Inus, ella era especialmente fastidiosa, siempre dándose cuenta de las cosas._

 _Kimira asintió pensativa. –Esta lo tiene, esta ha encontrado a su youkai terrenal y es hora de fusionarse, pero esta advertirá a los demás de tus intenciones._

 _Kuurio gruño colérico. –Este algún día te volverá a ver y cuando lo haga perderás más que solo tu existencia._

 _Camino alejándose de la molesta Inu y volvió a perderse en el tercer campo sagrado, ese que le correspondía solo a su raza, en donde su kami los había aislado… algún día lo enfrentaría cara a cara…_

… _*********….._

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el eco de la voz masculina.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se topo con unos ojos azules conocidos. –¿Ko…ga? –Pregunto aun tiritando por el frio, estaban prácticamente corriendo por el bosque.

-Así es preciosa, soy yo, tu héroe, casi mueres ahogada, si no fuera por mí en este momento estarías con los tuyos. –Respondió él con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Con los míos? –Pregunto ella aun desubicada.

-Sí, con los ángeles. –Le guiño un ojo.

Kagome sonrió y volvió a mirar a los lados. –¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto viendo como los arboles pasaban con velocidad frente a ella mientras era cargada por su amigo.

-Nos alejamos del lugar de ataque, es una suerte que te encontraras en mis tierras, pude ver la pelea a kilómetros, supe que eras tú, tu aroma es inconfundible. –Respondió él.

-¿¡Donde esta Hotaru, Inuyasha y Hotaka!? –Pregunto recordando todo de golpe.

-La niña, el perro idiota y el… ¿quién? –Volvió a preguntar él.

-El hermano de Hotaru, era mi guardián… necesito volver con ellos Koga. –Pidió ella intentando que el la suelte.

-Ni hablar, si algo te pasa seguro que Sesshomaru destruye todo el Norte porque aquí fuiste atacada. –Contesto Koga apretando su agarre.

-¡Pero que rayos les pasa a todos los hombres de aquí! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! –Grito exasperada.

-Pues no parecía eso en el fondo del mar. –Contesto él con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Koga… bájame o te achicharrare hasta que no me queden fuerzas. –Amenazo ella.

Koga rio por lo bajo. –Hazlo si quieres, pero en primer lugar, no tienes nada de fuerzas, en segundo lugar… ¿acaso maltratarías a tu salvador? –Pregunto con una ceja arqueada. 

Kagome bufo, y miro nuevamente hacia atrás, estaba preocupada por sus amigos, aun sentía la energía del miasma, incluso en los resquicios de su ropa estaba el reiki contaminado, eso solo significaba que no había sido un sueño _"¿Pero que hacia Kikio ahi?"_

-Koga, ¿viste por si acaso a alguien parecida a mí? –Pregunto ella.

-Hmmm… no realmente, vi a un youkai que llevaba a alguien consigo, pero no sé si era mujer y menos si se parecía a ti. –Kagome concentro su energía para buscar la contaminada, pero no parecía hacer efecto, al parecer Koga tenía razón y si estaba un poco agotada.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Pregunto ella notando que el bosque se hacía menos espeso mientras más avanzaban.

-Hay una aldea Okami muy cerca de aquí, podría llevarte a mis tierras personales, pero tendríamos que viajar más lejos, y tu palidez asusta un poco. –Comento él viéndola fijamente con preocupación.

Kagome asintió, necesitaba recuperarse rápidamente para volver y encontrar a sus amigos, y si era posible encontrar a Naraku y destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Del bosque empezó a abrirse una brecha en donde se apreciaba una entrada, un largo camino de tierra con varias cabañas improvisadas y rusticas, varios pequeños rostros curiosos asomaron de las cabañas, la mayoría tenían color castaño claro o miel, y enormes ojos de colores tierra. –¡Koga sama! –Grito uno de los pequeños youkai.

-¡Hola enano! –Saludo Koga aun sosteniendo su preciada carga. –¿Donde esta Ranta? –Pregunto el okami.

-Está preparando la fogata. –Contesto el pequeño. –¿Quién esa ningen que cargas? –Pregunto el pequeño. –¡¿Acaso es… comida?! ¡Porque no comemos ningens! –Reprocho el niño.

Kagome sonrió.

-¿Pues esta ningen no se ve acaso apetitosa? –Pregunto Koga con una sonrisa.

El niño lo pensó un instante y asintió mirando a Kagome. –Huele muy bien… ¡pero nosotros no comemos ningens! –Volvió a refutar el menor.

Kagome golpeo en la cabeza a Koga antes de que el empezara a carcajearse con gracia.

-Tranquilo enano, ella no es comida, su nombre es Kagome y es mi mujer. –Respondió campalmente, con una sonrisa de conquistador, gigoló, casanova y más adjetivos poco honorables según la azabache.

Kagome se abstuvo de intentar golpear nuevamente a Koga, sabía que estaba jugando con ella y solo buscaba molestarla, pero ya se desquitaría.

-Oh… su mujer es muy bonita. –Respondió el pequeño mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado en dirección del centro de la aldea en donde pronto se iniciaría la fogata a Tsukuyomi.

-¡Verdad que sí! –Se jacto Koga.

-A Sesshomaru le encantara saber que me consideras tu mujer. –Comento Kagome antes de sentir como se detenían y el moreno rostro de Koga palidecía.

-Solo era un juego preciosa, Sesshomaru no tiene por qué enterarse de nuestro romance. –Volvió a jugar.

-Entonces mejor bájame y déjame caminar por mi cuenta, o si no me encargare de decirle a Sesshomaru que un macho se entretuvo cargándome en sus brazos. –Koga trago apenas y sonrió galante y nervioso, asintió y la bajo con cuidado.

-¡Abrase visto! Uno que se confía porque es su amigo, y el otro que se aprovecha. –Bufo ella entre divertida y resentida.

-Eh… preciosa, yo nunca me aproveche, yo solo intentaba…

-¡Koga sama! –La voz de un youkai adulto llamo la atención de ambos.

-¡Me acaban de avisar que nos visita junto a su mujer! –Comento él macho youkai.

-¡Ranta! ¡Pero si te ves más viejo! –Comento Koga. –Mira te presento a Kagome, es mi… –La azabache fulmino con la mirada a Koga. –Mi… amiga.

Ranta sonrió conocedor. –Chika, Den, por favor ayuden a la amiga de Koga sama. –Ordeno el youkai de raza Okami.

-Le agradezco, creo que mi apariencia no es la más aceptable. –Comento ella, al ver su yukata de seda casi transparente, la única prenda que le quedo encima después de intentar quitarse todas " _A Sesshomaru no le agradara nada enterarse de esto… aunque no tiene porque saberlo…"_

-Sus modales y forma de pronunciar las palabras son exquisitos… habla como alguien de la nobleza. –Comento Ranta.

Kagome sonrió y encogió un poco los hombros. –Solo soy una ningen cualquiera.

Ranta rio entre dientes. –Mis instintos me dicen lo contrario, me dicen que debo huir rápidamente de su presencia y no acercarme ni tocarla… puede que esa marca en su cuello sea la culpable. –Explico él.

Kagome comprendió que no podía ocultar su identidad, probablemente nunca podría, Sesshomaru se había encargado de eso perfectamente.

Dos youakis hembra de aspecto rudo se acercaron a ella, con una reverencia un poco torpe y poco cordial la llevaron hasta una cabaña cercana, cuando entraron en esta se toparon con una okami anciana, está la miro, la estudio, y comenzó a hablar en un idioma antiguo.

-¿ _Quién es la ningen?_ –Pregunto la anciana con gesto desconfiado y algo soberbio.

 _-Venía con Koga sama_ –Contesto una de las jóvenes.

 _-Su aura es rara, se me hace extrañamente familiar._ –Volvió a cuestionar la anciana. –¿ _Cuál es tu nombre?_ –Le pregunto a ella, las otras dos jóvenes se rieron al saber que Kagome no podía entender nada.

 _-¿Es muda?_ –Se burlo la anciana.

Las dos jóvenes negaron con una sonrisa. –¿ _Es una simple ningen, como sabría hablar nuestro antiguo lenguaje?_ –Contestaron con sorna.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

 _-Sera ignorante en ese aspecto, pero es realmente bonita y joven… así es como les gustan a los youkais, aunque casi nunca he visto que las tomen como parejas._ –Comento la anciana.

Las otras dos se rieron disimuladamente.

 _-¿Quién te ha marcado tan intensamente ningen?_ –Pregunto vacíamente la anciana mientras empezaba a ayudar a Kagome a desprenderse de las prensas mojadas.

 _-Debe ser un macho muy fuerte para producir esa energía._ –Comento una de las jóvenes.

- _Que envidia… portar una marca como esa._ –Comento la otra, mientras entre ambas empezaban a colocarle a la azabache una falda corta hecha de piel de animal y algo parecido a un top muy pegado a su busto para que se sostenga. – _Pero que bien le queda la ropa a esta hembra, si no tuviera la piel tan blanca parecería una de nosotras._ –Comento la anciana mientras apreciaba el aspecto de Kagome que en ningún momento había dicho nada.

Enfundaron sus pies en unos zaparos de piel improvisados, Kagome creía que se parecía a la versión femenina de Koga así vestida.

 _-Esta hembra ningen me causa repulsión, como se atreve a venir acompañada de Koga sama siendo que tiene pareja… los humanos son tan infieles y poco leales._ –Comentaron las dos jóvenes.

 _-Ni soy infiel, ni soy desleal, amo a mi pareja y la respeto, y será mejor que ustedes se retracten de sus palabras si no quieren terminar desintegradas con mi reiki._ –Contesto la azabache en el mismo idioma antiguo mientras sus ojos refulgían de reiki y de sus manos se escapaban algunos rayos sagrados. Era en esos momentos que apreciaba la educación que le había dado Irasue pequeña sobre lenguajes antiguos.

Las dos jóvenes prácticamente se quedaron con la boca abierta y se alejaron varios pasos amedrentadas, mientras que la anciana okami la miraba asombrada y encantada.

-¿Tsuki sama? –Pregunto la mayor.

Kagome detuvo su rabia y miro a la mujer, negó. –Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-Kagome… -La mujer degusto su nombre en su boca mientras pensaba lentamente. –¿Usted es descendencia de Tsukuyomi sama? –Pregunto nuevamente.

Kagome no se esperaba aquella pregunta pero asintió.

-Oh… recuerdo perfectamente a Tsuki sama, es usted muy parecida, su personalidad, su rostro, incluso el aura que baila alrededor de usted… aunque un poco distorsionado… -Comento mirándola de arriba abajo. –Ah. –Dijo al fin. –Ahora entiendo.

Kagome iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero la voz de Koga interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando ingreso a la estancia sorprendiéndolas.

-¡Kagome! ¡Oh… Por Kami! Eres una visión, preciosa. –Comento con una sonrisa coqueta. –Te dije que te quedaría perfectamente ser mi pareja, esas ropa okamis son… hm, exquisitas en ti.

-¡KOGA SAMA! –Se quejo la anciana. –Más respeto por favor. –Pidió calmando su voz.

-¿Y desde cuando tú eres tan formal obachan? –Pregunto Koga interesado.

-Desde que he hablado personalmente con la descendencia de Tsuki sama. –Contesto la mujer orgullosa.

-¿Tsuki-que? ¿Quién es esa? –Pregunto Koga.

La anciana refunfuño y volvió a mirar a Kagome. –Dígame Kagome no mikoto sama ¿porque está en esta aldea? –Pregunto la mujer.

Kagome sonrió. –Solo Kagome por favor. –Pidió. –Koga es mi amigo, y fui atacada hace poco, así que vinimos por resguardo.

-¡Quien se atrevería! ¿¡A la hija de Tsukuyomi!? –Pregunto defensivamente y muy ofendida.

-Eh… no soy su hija… soy su tataratataratatara…

-¿¡Quien se ha atrevido!? Koga sama, espero que lo haya destruido. –Continúo la anciana sin prestar atención a las palabras de la azabache.

-Eh… realmente no, mi prioridad era sacar a Kagome de ahí. –Contesto Koga un poco avergonzado.

-Dígame Kagome sama ¿podría quedarse hasta la fogata? Es nuestro ritual para Tsukuyomi, en honor a nuestra creación, los okamis fuimos su segunda creación después de los inus y sería un honor para nosotros que lo presenciara.

Kagome dudo un poco, tenía que ir en busca de sus amigos y no tenía tiempo, pero al mirar a los ojos a la mujer supo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. –Está bien. –Respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

La mujer aplaudió una vez al escuchar lo que esperaba. –Perfecto, preparen todo. –Dijo mirando a las dos okamis que estaban arrinconadas, ambas asintieron y salieron de ahí sin poder mirar al rostro a Kagome.

….***********…

La preparación de la enorme fogata no tardo tanto como esperaba, ni bien el sol se escondió empezaron a azuzar las llamas del fuego hasta que casi llegaba a una altura de tres metros de distancia, todo eso se encontraba en el centro de esa aldea, rodeada de cabañas y todos los youkai que miraban atentos las llamas, y un grupo apartado que tocaba tambores ceremoniales.

Las mujeres se sentaron de un lado y los hombres de otro, a excepción de los emparejados que tenían a las hembras sentadas en sus regazos.

-¿Quieres sentarte en mis piernas Kagome? –Pregunto Koga sinuosamente juguetón.

Kagome sonrió antes de darle una ligera descarga de reiki que lo dejo espabilado y muy consciente que debía dejar de jugar así con ella.

Kagome , Koga, Ranta y la anciana Okami estaban en el centro, presidiendo el circulo.

La mujer se levanto del piso y comenzó a dar vueltas a la hoguera mientras lanzaba un polvo plateado en ella que lograba tornar las llamas de un color azul eléctrico, y recitaba una extraña poesía sobre la soledad de la luna, la perdida y el reencuentro.

Kagome diviso las llamas que se avivaban con cada palabra, cada vez que el azul parecía explotar y sobresalir sobre el dorado creía ver una extraña figura formándose.

-Koga… dime que ves eso y no he enloquecido. –Dijo Kagome apuntando a las llamas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Pregunto Koga dejando de lado su copa de alcohol y viendo en dirección en donde apuntaba la azabache.

La figura de un hombre empezaba a divisarse. –¿¡Que rayos!? –Se levantó Koga al ver aquella niebla extraña.

Kagome se levantó a su vez y se acerco hasta donde la figura se divisaba. Todos los okamis se levantaron alterados, los más pequeños se asustaron y huyeron de ahí y los jóvenes se armaron con lanzas, arcos y flechas, los más adultos solo contemplaban lo sucedido respetuosamente.

-Kagome. –La llamo una voz fuerte y masculina.

Kagome se sintió extrañamente interesada, como si algo la llamara desde su mente y le pidiera que se acercara, camino hasta la sombra apenas visible, pero koga la retuvo. –No te muevas Kagome, puede ser peligroso. –La alerto.

-Kagome, ven. –Le volvió a pedir la voz.

-No me hará nada Koga. –Le dijo ella deshaciendo su agarre y caminando hasta la sombra, ella estaba completamente segura que nada malo le pasaría.

Se paro justo frente a la imagen masculina que poco a poco se fue divisando hasta que pudo apreciar a un hombre alto, muy pálido, de ojos violetas y cabellos plomizos tan largos que parecía no tener fin. –¿Quién…?

El hombre sonrió gentilmente y bajo su rostro hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros del de ella, su kimono masculino blanco y morado parecía flotar a su alrededor junto a una delgada mantilla que gravitaba pocos centímetros separado de su cuerpo a la altura de su cabeza. –Eres muy parecida a mi pequeña Tsuki. –Hablo el ser con voz rasposa.

Kagome sonrió genuinamente. –Se quién eres. –Dijo ella, él sonrió con melancolía.

Intento tocar la cabeza azabache pero no podía, porque no estaba presente corpóreamente. –Quisiera darte un abrazo. –Comento él.

Ella asintió. –Yo igual, pero creo que alguien no estaría muy complacido por ello. –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, recordando a Sesshomaru.

El rio con gracia. –Tu compañero es alguien bastante temperamental, y la bestia dentro de él no se queda atrás, lo he malcriado demasiado.

Kagome sonrió.

-Tsukuyomi. –Lo llamo ella, él la miro atentamente.

-Dime Kagome. –Contesto él.

-¿Voy a morir pronto? –Pregunto ella.

Tsukuyomi no contesto, solo miro a Kagome por largos segundos en silencio. –La muerte es solo una transición, el corazón puede dejar de latir, pero tu alma siempre será fuerte, eterna e inmortal, mi pequeña.

Kagome asintió un poco decaída. –¿Te he visto antes? –Pregunto ella, sentía que ya lo había visto antes, que lo había conocido, que había hablado con él, sus palabras eran tan familiares que no podía quitarse esa idea de la mente.

Tsukuyomi asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa. –Eres tan astuta como Tsuki, Hana debe estar orgullosa, ella siempre ha sido muy ingenua.

-¡Kagome! –La llamo Koga, por un momento había olvidado que no estaban solos, miro de reojo a su amigo que parecía preocupado.

-¡Se acercan! ¡Son muchos! –Dijo Koga mirando a los alrededores.

-El tiempo está muy cerca pequeña. –Hablo Tsukuyomi llamando su atención nuevamente. –Debes cuidarte hasta el momento indicado.

-¿Cómo sabré cuál es ese momento? –Pregunto ella inquieta, ella ya podía sentir una enorme ola de diferentes youkis acercarse.

-Lo sabrás ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegue ese momento cierto? –Pregunto él.

-Lo sé. –Contesto ella segura.

El asintió, y con una sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente.

Antes de que pudiera ver el humo extinguirse sintió una mano aferrándose a su brazo.

-¡Kagome debes irte! ¡Nos atacan! –Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la aldea youkai, la tierra comenzó a temblar, los cachorros corrían despavoridos, todos los y las okamis estaban preparados para la batalla.

-¡Peleare! –Afirmo ella con convicción.

 **CONTINUARA… Una vez más estoy de vuelta, a pesar de que dije que iba a publicar en febrero, no pude contenerme, ustedes han sido muy atentos conmigo dejándome sus reviews, y no vi otra forma de agradecer que publicando un capítulo de regalo y sorpresivamente, espero sinceramente que disfruten de este y… que se mueran de curiosidad sobre lo que pasara en los siguientes XD (Soy una maldita bruja lo sé)**

 **Este será como un regalo de año nuevo.**

 **En estos momentos me encuentro en Chile, estuve un tiempo en Iquique, Santiago, y ahora específicamente me encuentro en Chiloé en Castro, me gustó mucho este lugar, es como ver una hermosa postal, además que el clima es muy inspirador, la lluvia, los árboles, en una isla rodeada de mar es perfecto.**

 **¡Ahora sí, nos veremos en la fecha acordada, hasta pronto,** _ **chiquillos**_ **!**


	35. Chapter 35

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con " "** _ **y en cursiva**_

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 35**

 **Perdón la demora, he vuelto a mi querido país y como prometí continuare con las actualizaciones por semana. Les agradecería que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review como yo me tomo el tiempo de escribir esta historia para ustedes, dar y recibir mis queridos lectores. Un beso a todos y en el siguiente capítulo enviare saludos.**

… ***********….**

La noche empezaba a precipitarse en las tierras del Este, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, y el aire frio se asomaba augurando un invierno duradero, hubiera sido una noche tranquila, hubiera podido estar retozando junto a su hembra, tomándola una vez más, o simplemente contemplándola, sin embargo el deber lo había llamado hasta tierras aliadas, para encontrarse de frente con aquel batallón de insurgentes, una buena cantidad de youkais en su mayoría tengus y otros de tipo alado, desfilaban junto a sus armas de pelea, se respiraba el aire tenso, preocupado y en muchos un miedo terrible acompañado de otros que producían el aroma picante y acido de la adrenalina.

Sesshomaru se giro nuevamente 360° y su látigo venenoso volvió a perderse entre sus dedos mientras cinco cuerpos caían alrededor suyo desmadejados y sin varias extremidades.

-Dime el objetivo real de este ataque por parte del Sur. –Ordeno Sesshomaru al Tengu que blandía una katana con una habilidad nada merecedora de un guerrero.

El Tengu sonrió sobrado. –Es por el territorio señor Sesshomaru, todo en nuestra raza ha sido siempre por el territorio, aquello que nos han arrebatado los más fuertes ahora será devuelto a sus orígenes.

-Debo suponer entonces que Lord Shiro ignora esta situación. –Comento Sesshomaru, verificando su teoría de que su colega el Lord Kitsune no podría haber planeado ningún ataque conspiratorio hacia él y su compañera.

El Tengu sonrío con suficiencia. –Ese maldito en estos momentos debe estarse pudriendo en el yomi, y ahora nuestra raza como nueva figura de poder del Sur se hará de las tierras del Oeste. –Sentencia de forma orgullosa.

-Y se puede saber cómo piensas hacer eso. –Pregunta Sesshomaru altivamente, mientras Yakko tomando atención de la situación deja de lado el resentimiento y muestra sus colmillos desde la oscuridad divertido por la futura pelea que se avecina y que sabe que tendrá solo un ganador, él.

El Tengu vuelca su mirada a las tropas listas en armas y estas empiezan a rodear nuevamente a Sesshomaru mientras Ryukuroi desenfunda su katana a unos pocos metros alejado del peliplata. –El acuerdo es la muerte de los señores de Oeste. –Yakko se irguió en medio de la oscuridad atento a la oración evocada en plural. _"La cachorra"_ susurra en un gruñido amenazante.

-Aquí no tiene ejercito que lo respalde mi lord. –Sonrió el Tengu. –Y tengo entendido que Lady Kagome está sola en el Norte…

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para lograr que Yakko saliera a conciencia a la fuerza tomando con suma rapidez el cuello del youkai impertinente y quebrándolo en el acto causando un gemido colectivo de sorpresa.

Sesshomaru estaba iracundo, pero mas allá de la rabia y la preocupación estaba la impotencia que su ser estaba conteniendo, Yakko en el fondo rasgaba las paredes de la mente aullando en busca de una solución, alguna forma de llegar junto a su pareja en un instante, la amenaza estaba implícita en el aire, y el youki descontrolado comenzaba a expandirse por el área, Yakko quería salir, quería transformarse y volar al encuentro de la hembra.

-¡ATAQUENLO! –Grito uno de los youkais, pero Sesshomaru no era consciente de nada, los cuerpos nuevamente empezaron a caer frente a él, los asesinaba ciertamente, pero todo era de una forma instintiva y salvaje, no había razonamiento, su lógica solo se concentraba en aplacar la ira de Yakko y lograr retener la transformación que lo dejaría aletargado y solamente instintivo, muy poco necesario en esos momentos cuando necesitaba más que nunca pensar y llegar a ella y no solo volar en círculos como un youkai desquiciado.

Él era el perfecto asesino, como su nombre mismo lo decía, pero aun cuando su madre le dejo aquel legado implícito, él sabía que existía una terrible y perfecta debilidad que amenazaba su existencia y su cordura y esa era su hembra, aquella criatura que inicio por primera vez en él una inusitada y poco sana curiosidad, y que ahora se encontraba lejos.

Las ansias de matar y de desquitarse con alguien su impotencia de no poder llegar a ella lograron encaminarlo más en la batalla, asesinando a todos y cada uno de los que intentaban hacerle frente infructuosamente, la sangre comenzaba a bañar la tierra y el aroma a muerte se intensificaba junto a la euforia de matar a un enemigo que había osado amenazar a la razón mas importante de su vida, aunque todo aquel _desahogamiento_ desapareció cuando en su espalda sintió un ardor lacerante, espero y casi rogo aunque era poco digno para alguien como él, que aquel dolor sea realmente suyo, que su perfecta sincronía a la hora de pelear haya sido derribada por algún arma y que realmente lo hayan atacado sin darse cuenta; pero aunque realmente prefería que así sea, sabia, él y Yakko lo sabían, que aquel ardor lacerante no era producto de una herida sobre su piel, si no que era de algo infinitamente más importante, de ella.

Los colmillos brotaron alargándose inhumanamente mientras la transformación iniciaba ya sin tregua a detenerse, él nunca abandonaba una batalla, pero Yakko estaba desquiciándose en su interior por el instinto de protección a su hembra, mientras que él, el lado racional y consciente solo podía enviar imágenes y posibles situaciones sobre lo que podría estarle pasando a su compañera, era la mayor tortura jamás sentida, inexplicable con palabras, solo dolor y más dolor. _"Nuestra hembra… vamos… nos necesitan…"_ susurraba Yakko dándole poca tregua a su razón para limitar la transformación.

El sonido sordo de un cuerpo siendo atravesado llamo al fin a todos sus sentidos, cuando noto como una mano llena de garras sobresalía de su pecho y la sangre salpicaba sus ropas blancas e impolutas. –Sesshomaru… me has decepcionado. –Le susurro Ryukuroi desde su espalda en donde atravesaba el pecho del señor del Oeste.

" _¡TRACICION!"_ Gruñía Yakko.

-En lo que te puede convertir una hembra… haber caído tan bajo Sesshomaru, bajaste la guardia por una ningen. –Comento con mofa Ryu.

-¿Porque…? -Gruño Sesshomaru con la rabia que solo alguien que fue traicionado y nunca perdonara tiene.

-Hm… veamos… podría decirte que es por venganza por lo que tu padre le hizo al mío, pero hay que ser sinceros, nadie quería al viejo desgraciado de mi padre, ni siquiera yo. Así que solo te diré esto, mi odio viene desde hace mucho más tiempo que eso… no infravalores mi rencor Sesshomaru, solo digo que es algo de la naturaleza, no lo entenderías.

-Te matare. –Amenazo Sesshomaru.

Ryu se rio entre dientes. –¿No entiendes cierto? todo este ardid solo tiene un objetivo, y es que tu mueras, aquí yo soy el que vive por toda la eternidad, y tal vez solo tal vez, seré misericordioso y dejare vivir a tu miko, pero por supuesto, si es que me complace.

Sesshomaru tomo de un fuerte movimiento la mano que lo atravesaba y la arranco con rabia causando un grito de dolor en Ryu y liberándose de lo que le impedía moverse. –No habrá tal situación, porque antes te despedazare con mis propias manos.

Ryukuroi volvió a reírse más entretenido que antes. –Si no mueres por mis manos Sesshomaru morirás por las tuyas propias, porque en este momento tu querida miko debe estar en plena batalla y quién sabe si sobreviva.

Aunque Sesshomaru habría disfrutado como nunca matar en ese mismo instante a su recientemente reconocido enemigo no podía perder el tiempo en esa batalla, debía ir por ella y asegurarse de que nada les hubiera pasado.

-¡No dejen que se vaya! –Ordeno Ryukuroi al ejército que emprendiendo vuelo intentaron cubrirle el paso.

" _Vamos…"_ volvía a gruñir Yakko impaciente.

….*********…..

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que ella seria testigo de una batalla tan cruel como esa tal vez no lo hubiera creído nunca. Aun tenía el vivido de recuerdo de cuando su pequeño hermano Sota se había lastimado de gravedad intentando trepar uno de los arboles del templo, ella aun era pequeña y él aun mas, su madre y abuelo habían salido dejándola a ella a cargo. Una de las mayores culpas en su infancia, sentirte impotente por no poder hacer nada por aquel al que juraste proteger.

Y ahora frente a ella los gritos ensordecedores le recordaban a cada instante que esa gente moría y aunque sabía que la batalla era inminente, la culpa y responsabilidad por ello se acrecentaba en su interior.

-¡KOGA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamándolo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando él se presento frente a ella, tenía sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo y se le veía agotado.

-¡Koga el incendio avanza hacia el sector de los cachorros! –Koga asintió una vez y desapareció entre el humo.

-Ayúdenme. –El murmullo de una débil voz femenina se escucho entre los escombros.

Kagome se apresuro hacia la pequeña cantidad de youki y escarbando rápidamente pudo tomar en sus brazos a una cachorra Okami del mismo tamaño de Hotaru, estaba mal herida y probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido si no la encontraba a tiempo.

-Vas a estar bien, esta one sama te curara las heridas. –Le contesto la azabache con un tono dulce, mientras recostaba a la pequeña en el frio suelo de tierra y comenzaba a imbuir reiki curativo en su interior.

No supo si fue porque estaba muy concentrada en curar las heridas o si solo fue imprudente, pero sintió el sonido vibrante de una espada cortando el aire tras ella y algo cálido recorrer su espalda, fue tan momentáneo que casi fue indoloro, se volteo al instante y atravesó con una de sus dagas el pecho del youkai que la había atacado por detrás.

-Esta herida. –Susurro la Okami asustada.

Kagome volvió a darse la vuelta mientras que con las manos trataba de limpiarse el resto de sangre youkai que le había salpicado en el rostro. –No te preocupes, soy alguien muy fuerte, aunque no parezca. –Contesto la azabache concentrada nuevamente en curar las heridas de la pequeña y en un punto en su espalda en donde empezaba a sentir el ardor de la regeneración.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunto Kagome.

-Senzu. –Contesto la Okami.

-Bien Senzu, tus heridas han sido tratadas, no puedo curarlas por completo porque estar aquí es muy riesgoso, quiero que te dirijas a la parte Sur de la aldea, ahí están otros niños como tú. –Le explico la azabache.

-¿Y usted? –Pregunto insegura.

-Ya te lo dije, soy alguien muy fuerte, no te preocupes y ve. –Le ordeno la azabache. La pequeña dudo pero salió corriendo perdiéndose entre el humo.

Cuando Kagome sintió que el youki de Senzu se dirigía a donde le había dicho pudo darse la vuelta e irse con más tranquilidad, aun faltaba mucho para terminar.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Es ella! ¡Quien la mate tendrá la gracia del señor! –Gritaron varias voces alrededor de ella.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡SI TANTO QUERIAN MATARME DEBIERON INTENTARLO CUANDO ESTABA SOLA! –Les respondió ella mientras creaba el arco iridiscente en su mano izquierda y en su derecha las flechas.

-¡ATAQUENLA! –Gritaron al unisonó todos.

Las flechas salieron con rapidez, una a una atravesaron los cuerpos de las decenas de youkais que intentaban acercarse a ella, en medio de la pelea algunos Okamis intentaron ayudarla pero eran demasiado pocos para toda la horda.

-Son demasiados. –Susurro para sí misma, cuando un ardor en su estomago empezó a crecer.

Todos y cada uno de los youkais enemigos destruidos se desintegraban y su youki en forma de esferas la buscaban a ella como si fuera un faro de almas. Por supuesto ella lo sabía, su cuerpo era el portal de la purificación, todas las almas corruptas de youki siempre serian atraídas hacia ella.

Habían pasado horas desde la batalla, y la cantidad de almas que había purificado era increíblemente alta, su cuerpo tenía una gran resistencia, y las heridas físicas siempre sanaban tan rápido que casi ni le afectaban, pero el daño interno era el problema, su mayor debilidad, su alma por más brillante que le haya dicho Irasue que era, siempre le causaba malestares y temores.

Su cuerpo no paraba de brillar liberando esferas blancas y llenas de luz a cada instante, justamente porque el youki no paraba de dejar de entrar en ella.

Nuevamente el sonido de un arma filosa cortando el aire le llego muy tarde.

-¡KAGOME! –Escucho la preocupada voz de Koga correr hacia ella.

Kagome se dio cuenta del youkai alado que volaba a tan solo unos metros de ella con una sonrisa de victoria, no entendía el porqué, apunto una de sus flechas hacia él y lo desintegro en el acto.

-¡RAYOS KAGOME! ¿¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS!? –La jalo Koga logrando desenfocarla de su objetivo que ahora caía a tierra convertido en esferas de youki y volaba hacia ella para atravesar su pecho y ser purificado instantáneamente.

-¿Que ocurre Koga? –Pregunto ella intentando concentrarse en su amigo y en el campo de batalla.

Koga la miraba incrédulo. –¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué clase de ningen eres? –Pregunto él sosteniéndola delicadamente de los hombros, como si temiera que ella se desvanezca en el aire.

Kagome no entendía a lo que se refería y porque la miraba de esa forma, hasta que bajo su vista a su cuerpo. –¿Oh… como? –Kagome tomo entre sus manos el mango de la daga que la atravesaba justo encima del abdomen, la saco rápidamente y la sangre comenzó a bañar su vientre que ardía.

-Estas demente mujer, como no puedes ser consciente de tu propio cuerpo. –Le riño Koga mientras levantaba los brazos de la azabache y la hacía mirarlos. –Mira como estas. –Le indico señalándole varias heridas de arma blanca que laceraban su pálida piel. –Y no solo eso. –Dijo meneando la cabeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con el pulgar. –Sesshomaru va a matarme cuando te vea.

Kagome se miro de un rápido vistazo dándose cuenta sorprendida de que no había sido consciente de ningún dolor externo, preocupada por no perder la conciencia de sus actos al purificar las almas, de atacar a cuanto enemigo se le cruzase y además de proteger lo mejor posible a sus aliados Okamis.

-No te preocupes Koga, Sesshomaru no tiene porque enterarse, además mis heridas se curaran por si solas, solo que están tomando más tiempo del debido porque todo mi reiki está ocupado purificando las almas, ya me daré tiempo de curarme con más tranquilidad.

-¡Estas demente! ¿¡Acaso no sabes que Sesshomaru en este momento debe estarse volviendo loco!? ¡La conexión entre parejas es tan fuerte que el debe saber que estas sufriendo de estas heridas! Y no sabes la locura que puede generar eso para nuestras bestias internas.

Kagome se congelo en ese instante, había olvidado por completo aquella conexión, pero realmente no había planeado salir herida, como no había planeado estar tan distraída con respecto a su condición física, además era su primera participación en una batalla en donde ella peleaba directamente.

La culpa la invadió y el ardor en su estomago crecía, necesitaba un descanso.

Nuevos gritos se hicieron presente en otra área de la aldea, ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia allá siendo retenida por la mano de Koga. –No vayas Kagome, descansa un momento, yo me hago cargo.

-Koga esto es urgente ahora, luego dime cuanto quieras, luego. –Pidió ella, él suspiro hondamente y asintió.

-Promete estar más atenta a tu cuerpo. –Kagome asintió y empezaron a correr a donde los gritos se escuchaban.

La oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer y daba paso al tenue amanecer cubierto por el humo de la aldea quemada.

Cuando Kagome llego al lugar sus ojos se agrandaron ante el impacto de la escena, aquella pequeña Okami que había curado anteriormente se encontraba suspendida del cuello por un enorme Oni que con su otra mano atravesaba el vientre de la agonizante Senzu.

El aire se salió de sus pulmones cuando el cuerpo de Senzu cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe y un quejido de dolor.

No pudo contener la ira que sintió al presenciar tal atroz acto, el reiki salió por sí solo, los Okamis se tiraron al suelo por el susto quedando segados por la enorme ráfaga de potente luz, y cuando pudieron vislumbrar todo, se dieron cuenta que ya no habían enemigos en pie, y que ahora todo se había convertido en una amalgama de esferas oscuras que volaban hasta atravesar el cuerpo delgado y lleno de sangre de la miko convirtiéndose en esferas brillantes como la luna.

Kagome con paso tambaleante se dirigió hasta el cuerpo inerte de Senzu, poso su mano en el enorme hueco del estomago y por mas reiki que imbuyo en este, no se regenero. Kagome lloro por la pequeña que siendo lo que era, una cachorra, no viviría lo justo.

-¡KAGOME! –La voz de alguien que ella conocía rompió el tenso silencio.

Kagome miro buscando la energía de su amigo. –¿Inuyasha? –Vio como entre todos los sobrevivientes aparecía su amigo peliplata cargando a su pequeña dama de compañía y tras él dos rostros conocidos.

-Kagome san. –La llamo preocupada la castaña.

Por un momento creyó estar en algún tipo de alucinación cuando vio a Inuyasha y a Sango, pero luego entro en cuenta de que no era su vieja amiga.

Frente a ella se encontraban Zia y Kuso junto a otros exterminadores, todos se veían cansados y al igual que ella y Koga traían la ropa llena de sangre.

-¿Que les ocurrió? –Pregunto Koga a Inuyasha.

-Estábamos en una aldea cercana buscando el rastro de Kagome y nos atacaron, luego llegaron ellos. –Inuyasha apunto a los exterminadores. –Dijeron que estaban siguiendo a una horda de youkais que intentaban invadir el Norte, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que venían para aquí los seguimos y… ¡MIRA CON QUE ME TOPO! ¡SESSHOMARU VA MATARME! –Grito Inuyasha apuntando a la azabache.

Hotaru pareció reaccionar al instante y salto de la espalda de Inuyasha y fue corriendo hacia su señora. –Kagome sama, levantase por favor. –Pidió la menor preocupada.

Kagome aun en shock por lo que había pasado asintió, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volvió al suelo con un alarido.

-¿¡Que ocurre!? –Preguntaron tanto Inu como Koga.

-Me duele. –Susurro ella posando su mano en el vientre en donde el ardor empezaba a sentirse insoportable, la marca comenzó a dar aquellos tirones conocidos, prueba irrefutable que muy lejos de ahí esa persona estaba muy preocupada por ella.

-Sangre… Kagome sama es sangre. –Dijo Hotaru consternada.

Kagome siguió la mirada de la neko y se asusto al ver la enorme cantidad de sangre que corría entre sus piernas.

-¡UN SANADOR RAPIDO! –Grito Hotaru pálida como una hoja mientras ayudaba a Kagome a recostarse en el suelo y posaba su pequeña cabeza en el vientre manchado de sangre de la azabache, tratando de escuchar algo.

-Por favor… por favor kagome sama. –Rogo la pequeña.

…*************….

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Querida Shiro Hatake, con respecto a tu duda sobre el titulo de esta historia, pues lo intentare explicar lo mejor posible:**

 **En el anime Inuyasha y Kagome junto a los demás buscan la perla de shikon (shikon no tama) o también conocida como la esfera de las cuatro almas.**

 **Es llamada** _ **"de las cuatro almas"**_ **por estar formada por las cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona: Arami Tama (valor), Nigimi Tama (Amistad), Kushimi Tama (Conocimiento) y Sakimi Tama (Amor).**

 **Bueno, se supone que Midoriko tenía estas cuatro cualidades, y mientras más equilibradas estén estas mas es la pureza del alma, basándome en esto, Kagome tendría también todas estas cualidades, y como nuestra protagonista se volvió una con la que originalmente era la shikon no tama, entonces se me ocurrió que sería la miko de las cuatro almas.**

 **También está el hecho de que Kag le tenga mucho miedo a su capacidad de purificación, porque al tener las cuatro almas aun más equilibradas la magnitud de poder supera al de Midoriko, y como vimos en los antecedentes del anime, Midoriko con su ya cuantiosa capacidad lucho con tantos youkais purificándolos al grado de que el poder que residía en ella fue tan grande que su cuerpo no pudo tolerarlo y termino por expulsar todas esas almas (youkais y suyas propias) convertidas en la joya, causando su muerte y además causando en la perla una enorme fragilidad para lograr ser influida por su dueño (Kag teme tener el mismo fin).**

 **Por eso si un corazón puro tiene la perla esta no se corromperá, pero si un corazón oscuro la obtiene esta se volverá corrupta, como pasaba con Naraku. Dejándonos llevar por esa información, según mi historia, si Kag se relacionaba con youkais y absorbía su youki ella temía que su poder se corrompiera y terminara por lastimar a las personas, por eso mismo Irasue le ayudo a tener un mayor control sobre sí misma y así poderse purificar por sí sola. Pero cuando comprendió que ella podía no solo purificarse si no también a los demás temió que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Midoriko y que terminara por expulsar lo que conocemos como la perla.**

 **Un beso a todos.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 36**

 **Nota. Lean por favor la propuesta que les hice finalizado el capitulo.**

Vio pasar frente a ella una pequeña calderilla que despedía un humo opaco de la boquilla, tenía un olor amargo y picante, pero mientras más lo respiraba mas se sentía relajada. Aun sentía varias manos, algunas con garras otras no, tocarla en varios sectores, en sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, su vientre… _¿Estaba en shock?_ No podía pensar bien, ni siquiera le importaba quienes la tocaban, solo recordaba una y otra vez el momento en el que Hotaru con su rostro consternado le había dicho que estaba preñada. _¿Cómo había pasado eso?..._ la respuesta era lógica. La pregunta original que estaba martirizando a la azabache era _¿Cómo ella no se dio cuenta de nada? ¿Ella que podía sentir el reiki o youki a kilómetros de distancia, no se había percatado que llevaba una vida dentro?_

 _¿Tal vez era una falsa alarma, y por ende no existía un embarazo ni tampoco un aborto?_ Las veces que se había acostado con Sesshomaru ella estaba segura que no estaba en días fértiles, entonces _¿por qué?_ Ella no podía embarazarse en momentos como esos, era imprudente y estúpido, aunque ahora probablemente ya no…

La idea la abatió y el estrés volvió, hizo un esfuerzo en prestar atención a su entorno, desvió sus adormilados ojos por la estancia y vio a la anciana okami que la había confundido con Tsuki limpiarle las heridas de los brazos con una tela blanca ya bastante manchada de sangre. La mujer se veía preocupada mientras frotaba las costras de las heridas que ya casi ni se notaban, solo había unos rasguños amoratados en donde antes podía verse la piel abierta y sangrante.

Miro al otro lado y vio a Hotaru, su pequeña dama de compañía hacer lo mismo con sus piernas mientras algunas lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-Hotaru. –Susurro, y se sorprendió a si misma cuando la voz salió rasposa y tan leve que dudo que alguien pudiera escucharla, pero la pequeña lo hizo, alzo sus enormes y lagrimosos ojos y sonrió aliviada.

-Me alegra tanto que este despierta Kagome sama. –Dijo la pequeña dejando su labor de limpiar las heridas para acercarse hasta quedar sentada al lado de su rostro. –Ha estado en trance por algunas horas, estaba despierta pero no parecía responder cuando le hablábamos. –Conto preocupada. –Inuyasha casi derrumba la cabaña cuando le dijimos que no podía entrar. –Sonrió con un brillo ansioso en sus ojos.

Kagome quiso preguntarle muchas cosas pero su lengua parecía entumida. -¿Qu…e?

-¿Qué paso? –Le ayudo a complementar Hotaru, la azabache asintió una vez de forma torpe.

-La invasión termino, al menos por ahora, los exterminadores están barriendo la zona y el ejercito del Norte se está movilizando, este ataque fue sorpresivo nadie lo esperaba, hay rumores de que también hubieron en otros puntos, pero aun no está confirmado. El líder del clan de exterminadores aun esta aquí, quiere hablar con usted pero le dije que tendría que esperar a que se recuperase, al parecer hay algunos asuntos confidenciales que tienen que discutirse, al menos eso le oí decir al ningen cuando Inuyasha le exigió que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

Kagome sabía que todo aquello era de suma importancia, porque además estaba ligado con su misión, pero oyendo hablar a la nerviosa Hotaru se dio cuenta que solo quería saber algo, la miro a los ojos esperando su comprensión que no tardo en llegar cuando la pequeña volvió a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Kagome sama estaba preñada. –Confeso la menor, el corazón de la azabache comenzó a bombear con fuerza despertándola de su aletargo. –Creemos que perdió al cachorro, intentamos escucharlo o sentirlo pero la pequeña y débil energía que sentí cuando la revise se evaporo como si ya no estuviera en este mundo… lo siento tanto, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera hecho lo imposible porque usted no viniera a estas tierras arriesgándose de esa forma. –Sesshomaru sama… cuando se entere…

-N…o –Pidió la azabache apenas, la voz ya no le salía, y ni siquiera era porque se sentía adormecida, el aire se había ido de sus pulmones y una enorme piedra se instalo en medio de su pecho imposibilitando cualquier palabra, solo un acido quemante quería salir de su garganta, se sentía impotente de no poder llorar a voluntad por su maldita condición, solo las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos impidiéndole la visión, ya ni siquiera oía nada, solo sus quejidos internos de culpa, remordimiento, pena y mucha, mucha tristeza.

 _¿Cómo habría sido? ¿Se parecería a él?_ Hubiera sido la cosa más hermosa, lo hubiera amado incondicionalmente, solo de imaginarlo le dolía, le quemaba, la torturaba.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, el humo aun escapaba de la boca de la calderilla pero ya no le hacía ningún efecto, deslizo sus manos por sobre el futon improvisado e impulsándose de sus codos logro sentarse produciendo una fuerte punzada en su bajo vientre. Vio sus ropas renovadas, un nuevo atuendo de okami mas cerrado, que le cubría desde los senos hasta media pierna, ajustado en el pecho pero suelto en el área del vientre y caderas, no podía ver su estomago, quería tocar su piel para saber si hay había algo, pero se negó a si misma a hacerlo, sería más doloroso aún comprobar que donde alguna vez existió algo tan hermoso ahora no había nada ¿ _Sesshomaru la odiaría?..._ probablemente, ella misma ya se odiaba.

Toco la piel de sus brazos desnudos notando que las heridas amoratadas ahora solo tenían un tono rosa suave, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba recuperando, aunque muy lento, era de esperarse, había gastado demasiada energía purificando que había desvalido a su propia integridad.

-Inuyasha. –Murmuro muy quedamente, porque la voz aun no le salía normalmente.

Como si hubiera gritado su nombre a todo pulmón su amigo peliplata derrumbo la puerta improvisada y entro a tropezones hacia ella.

-¡KAGOME! –Grito alarmado. –¿Te duele algo joya? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿A quién quieres que golpee? –Pregunto a la apurada mientras se acercaba a ella muy, muy cerca y la miraba detenidamente para saber si algo andaba mal. –¿Estas enferma? ¿T…tee te duele? –Pregunto un tanto incomodo mirando por un fugaz segundo su vientre.

Había pena en sus ojos, una verdadera y sincera lastima, Kagome volvió a sentir que las lágrimas la invadían. –Inuyasha es mi culpa. –Susurro con todo el dolor del alma, mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, el se tenso incomodo pero la dejo reconfortarse, sosteniéndola de una mejor forma logro sentarla sobre sus piernas de manera paternal, mientras con una mano le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello azabache.

-Tendrás muchos más cachorros en el futuro. –Susurro quedamente.

-No digas nada. –Pidió ella escondiendo su rostro entre el haori rojo y el cabello platinado.

Inuyasha la abrazo aun más y guardo silencio mientras ella lloraba quedamente mojando con sus lágrimas su hombro.

…..************….

Aquella era una reunión improvisada, habían dispuesto de una de las cabañas más grandes de la aldea, y una de las pocas que aun se mantenían en condiciones para ser habitable. Encabezando la reunión se encontraba Inuyasha que mantenía en su regazo de forma protectora a su amiga y cuñada que no se había despegado de él desde que había sido consciente de todo, al lado de Inuyasha se encontraba Hotaru, que estaba encargada de cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ofrecer a su señora, y al otro lado Koga como señor del Norte, frente a ellos estaban Kuso y Zia del clan de los exterminadores que al enterarse de lo que había pasado no podían evitar la incómoda y penosa situación que los había hecho convocar esa reunión a pocas horas de que la señora del Oeste se levantara.

-Lamentamos convocarla de esta forma Kagome sama, Sesshomaru sama no está en estos momentos y usted es su compañera, no sabíamos con quien más tratar estos asuntos urgentes. –Explico Kuso.

Kagome asintió aun en silencio, no se le daba bien aun hablar y quería evitarlo lo menos posible, además que debes en cuando tenía que resistir las lágrimas que se le escapaban y creía que hablando aquello seria más difícil.

-Como acordamos con Sesshomaru sama, hemos vigilado las fronteras esperando el momento en el que se debele de donde provenían los ataques, hace algunos días nos dimos cuenta que todo parecía concentrarse en el Este.

-El cuerpo de Kagome se sacudió de pánico. –Sesshomaru… él esta. –Pero las palabras dejaron de salir cuando las lágrimas quisieron presentarse, Kagome respiro con fuerza y oculto unos segundos su rostro en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras intentaba disimular su estado emocional, respiro un par de veces más en un tenso silencio y volvió a mostrar su rostro serio pero abatido.

-Mandamos un mensajero al Oeste informando de todo, no sabíamos que los señores no se encontraban allí. –Explico Kuso un tanto tenso.

-Madre se encargara de lo que sea necesario. –Contesto ella, sabiendo de antemano la potente fuerza de Irasue a la hora de hacerle frente a los problemas.

Kuso asintió. –Hay un nuevo problema, los días en los que seguimos a esta horda de youkais al Norte, nos vimos con los destrozos que causaron en varias aldeas, muchas de estas eran de humanos, quedaron hechas cenizas, los daimio han empezado a tomar cartas en el asunto, los humanos han levantado armas, no sabemos en qué momento comenzara todo, pero Zia se ha logrado internar en una de las casas nobles y sabe de buena fuente que todo podría ocurrir en los próximos meses, esta vez no podemos confiar en que podemos detenerlos, se ven bastante hostiles a cualquier tipo de acuerdo, me temo que podría ser la segunda guerra humano-youkai.

Kagome asintió aun en silencio. –¿Algo más? –Pregunto ausentemente.

Kuso quiso seguir hablando pero la mano de Zia sobre la de él lo retuvo. –Nada más Kagome sama. –Contesto Zia tímidamente. Desde que había llegado y la había visto, no se había atrevido a hablarle cuando la vio embargada de pena, y viéndola ahora, agotada, abatida y ausente creyó correcto evitarle más pesos a su mente, ya había pasado por mucho en tan pocas horas, que sería cruel seguir poniéndole más preocupaciones encima.

-Inuyasha sácame por favor. –Pidió la azabache a su amigo agarrándose más fuerte de él, mientras él la levantaba como si fuera una frágil flor. Kagome oculto nuevamente su rostro en el pelo plateado imaginando por un instante que era su pareja.

Ambos amigos salieron de la semiderruida cabaña y sorteando los caminos en donde aun se seguían levantando cuerpos llegaron a una pequeña colina que colindaba con un prado que se había salvado casi en mayor parte del fuego. Inuyasha se sentó sobre la hierba y la acomodo en su regazo como a una niña pequeña.

Kagome miro los pequeños rayos de sol que se escapaban de entre las sombrías nubes y recordó la escena de la muerte de Kikio, en esa entonces ver a Inuyasha cargando, besando y llorando a Kikio le había partido el corazón, porque en ese momento había aceptado definitivamente que era la otra, siempre lo había sido, ella era la suplente, la que se había metido en aquella trágica historia de amor de esos dos, se sintió miserable por sentir pena por Kikio y al mismo tiempo porque por un instante, uno pequeño y diminuto pero existente, pensó que ahora ella sería la única, la principal, y eso la carcomió por dentro, se dio cuenta que no era tan buena como todos decían y tal vez fue en ese momento que todo empezó a cambiar con su amigo, darse cuenta de cuan egoísta se había vuelto por su absurdo interés amoroso por Inuyasha le mostro una realidad diferente, una en donde ella no se vería compartiendo la vida con él, al menos no como pareja, no estaba en su destino.

-Inuyasha ¿te sientes solo? –Pregunto ella aun perdida en el paisaje. Sabía que en aquella otra línea de tiempo, su amigo había vivido muchas cosas terribles, mucha soledad y el golpe final que lo convirtió en el ser huraño que conoció en un principio fue la traición de la supuesta Kikio. Pero ahora era diferente, Inuyasha era diferente al del otro tiempo, Sesshomaru también, todo era diferente.

El pareció meditarlo unos instantes. –No. –Contesto rotundamente. –Gracias a ti ahora tengo una familia, está el idiota de Sesshomaru, la madre del idiota que realmente me da miedo pero a quien respeto, estas tu y… ella… la malcriada. –Contesto algo nervioso.

-¿Hotaru? –Pregunto la azabache.

-¡Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas! –Contesto a la defensiva, para luego relajarse nuevamente.

Kagome soltó una breve risa ante la actitud de su amigo, para luego volverse a sumir en la profunda tristeza.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado conocerlo… yo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. –Comento ella con la voz entrecortada apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

Inuyasha no contesto, no sabía realmente como hacerlo y todas las cosas que se le venían a la mente le parecían inapropiadas, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Crees que Sesshomaru me odie? –Pregunto aunque su voz denotaba que estaba segura de ello.

-Nunca. –Contesto Inuyasha. –Para ese idiota tu eres lo más importante, y a pesar de que paso lo que paso, tu no sabias nada, no te eches la culpa Kagome, porque no solo te haces daño a ti, si no a todas las personas que te queremos.

Kagome volvió a derramar varias lágrimas mientras asentía poco convencida, no podía quitarse la culpa de encima, y hasta que viera a Sesshomaru de frente estaría con el miedo a su reacción, a la decepción y rencor que vería en sus ojos.

-Si te pidiera que me saques de aquí… ¿lo harías? –Inuyasha la miro con seriedad. –Temo que me he convertido en una cobarde, y en estos momentos solo quiero huir de su reacción. –Confeso.

-Sinceramente no me gustaría arriesgar mi pellejo a la ira de Sesshomaru si es que te llevo lejos, pero si tú me lo pides lo hare. –Dijo con convicción pero se le notaba preocupado.

Kagome sonrió y paso su mano por la mejilla de su amigo en un gesto tierno. –Muchas gracias, eres el mejor amigo que podría existir.

Kagome volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho y cerró los ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño, no huiría, pero por algún motivo había querido escuchar que había un escape, que podría correr si quisiera, que podría olvidar, huir, ignorar todo el dolor. Había sido una linda ilusión, porque ella nunca podría escapar de su destino.

…**************…

 _Por algún motivo que no podía explicarse llovía copiosamente, su ropa se sentía pesada, sus pies se arrastraban sobre el fango y sentía mucho frio. Tenía la impresión de que hasta hace unos minutos el sol estaba en lo alto, y ahora mirando al cielo nocturno solo veía nubarrones oscuros, truenos tan cercanos que cualquiera de ellos podría caerle encima, y lluvia muy fría junto con el vaho que se escapaba de sus labios al respirar._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo yacía deambulando como una zombi? Parecía ser su limbo personal, su infierno, su yomi. Dejando de observar el cielo oscuro y nublado miro el paisaje de muerte, lanzas atravesando cuerpos incrustados en la tierra húmeda, katanas desperdigadas en el suelo o sobre los cadáveres, flechas apuñalando centenares de guerreros ahora caídos en batalla, youkais, humanos, sagrados, todos muertos._

 _Kagome caminaba por un camino de cadáveres, el olor a putrefacción inundaba el área, apretó su mano derecha en un puño y noto un arco viejo y maltrecho en esta. Al fin pudo darse cuenta de sus ropas de Miko, el blanco y el rojo, roto, desgastado y manchado de sangre. –¿Sesshomaru? –Lo llamo en un susurro marchito de emociones._

 _Como si los cuerpos hubieran sido conscientes de su voz la miraron, todos con sus ojos lúgubres sin ningún rastro de vida enfocaron sus ojos sangrantes en ella, sonrieron desprolijamente dándole una sensación de repugnancia y terror absoluto. "Libéranos" susurraban una y otra vez, tiesos como estaban clamaban corrosivamente por sus almas._

 _Kagome se detuvo en su sitio aterrorizada por su destino "¿Acaso este es mi fin? ¿En esto me convertiré?" ese era su infierno. Esferas brillantes de varias tonalidades oscuras empezaron a surgir de los caídos, flotaron suspendidos sobre sus dueños esperando una señal, una acción, Kagome no se movió, no quería hacerlo, estaba cansada, y aquello que pasaría dolía mucho, ya no quería hacerlo más, quería irse de ahí, ser libre, ser feliz._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada, atenta y en vigía, esperando como portal que se niega a abrir sus puertas. La lluvia se hacía más pesada y sus piernas temblaban por la debilidad, no aguanto más y dio un paso torpe hacia adelante, fue su descuido. De pronto todas aquellas esferas que parecían infinitas arremetieron contra ella, le traspasaron el alma quitándole y absorbiendo su propio reiki para transformarse en luz, pureza y paz. Dolía mucho, era insoportable, cada esfera era una katana, una flecha, un puñal, era todo lo inimaginable y más. "¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Acaso esto no es un sueño?"_

 _Sintió que sus pesados pies ya no tocaban el suelo, estaba flotando algunos centímetros por encima del lodoso barro, abrió los ojos que se había obligado a cerrar por el dolor y vio a su salvador acercarse con ese aire aristocrático, el no parecía notar los cuerpos desmadejados horrorosamente, solo la miraba a ella, venia seguro de sí mismo, y en sus ojos pudo verlo, había ira, pena y desasosiego._

 _La lluvia se detuvo y el cielo fue despejándose mostrando una enorme luna roja, Kagome saludo a la belleza en el cielo con una sonrisa, perdida en ese brillo rojo sangre._

 _Aun sin mirar a Sesshomaru y pérdida en la enorme luna vocalizo las palabras que invadían su mente. –¿Llego la hora?_

 _-Hm –Contesto él de forma seria, pero había algo mas en ese tono que ella creyó sentir._

 _-¡Hazlo! –Ordeno ella de forma contundente sin atreverse a mirarlo, su vista solo en el cielo oscuro y sangriento._

 _No escucho más que un chasquido y un duro golpe, Kagome espero ya no ver nada mas, pensó que era su fin, fue consciente que aun no había acabado cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, miro su pecho esperando ver sangre, pero solo vio sus ropas de Miko tal y como siempre estuvieron, miro al frente esperando no encontrarse con algo malo, pero tuvo que cubrirse los labios para no gritar cuando el estomago de su compañero tenía un enorme aguajero sangrante y el parecía tan calmado como si no le doliera ni estuviera sufriendo. –¿Sesshomaru que paso? –Pregunto horrorizada y tambaleante._

 _-Es tu culpa. –Sentencio él apuntando hacia el vientre de ella._

 _Kagome negó para sí misma, toco su vientre protectoramente y sintió la calidez de la sangre, se miro hacia abajo y vio que nuevamente había mucha sangre en ella, tanteo su vientre buscando heridas pero nada parecía estar mal a excepción de que la sangre seguía saliendo extrañamente._

 _-Este es tu destino, tu profecía. –Escucho._

 _Todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y ella solo pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas._

….***********…

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡KAGOME DESPIERTA! –Inuyasha estaba preocupado, de pronto su amiga había caído en un profundo sueño y él había decidido mantenerla protegida y quieta para dejarla descansar, cuando unas pocas horas después ella había abierto los ojos y mostrado unas pupilas rosas que parecían brillar como perlas mágicas, comenzó a murmuras cosas sin sentido y su cabello azabache había empezado a gravitar de forma anormal. El la había sacudido tratando de no ser muy brusco, le había gritado para quitarla de su trance, pero ella parecía haberse perdido en otro mundo por varios minutos en donde el casi se vuelve loco intentando traerla de vuelta.

-¿Inuyasha? –La vocecita rasposa de Kagome le dio uno de los mayores alivios de su vida, escucharla hablar como ella misma le dio un respiro de tranquilidad, sus ojos chocolate con motitas habían vuelto a ser los de antes y su cabello caía en ondas ligeras hacia la hierba húmeda.

-Casi me matas del susto, estaba considerando seriamente tirarte lejos, de pronto eras como un maldito fantasma, murmurando cosas terroríficas sobre lunas sangrantes. –Se quejo él levantándose aun con ella en brazos para volver a la aldea.

-Inuyasha detente. –Pidió ella con la preocupación bailando en el rostro. El peliplata menor se detuvo y miro en dirección en donde ella había perdido su temerosa vista, el mismo se quedo de piedra cuando vio a su hermano frente a ellos, los colmillos salidos, el rostro a medio convertir, ojos de un rojo intenso, y sangre, mucha sangre bañando sus siempre impolutos kimonos.

-Suéltala. –Gruño tan fuerte y con tanta saña que sus instintos le gritaron que haga caso y salga corriendo. Trago grueso y sostuvo con una seguridad que no tenía a su amiga, el no era un cobarde y no la dejaría sola.

-Suéltame. –Pidió Kagome jalándolo de la manga de su haori.

Inuyasha negó, temía lo que podría pasar si lo hiciera.

-¡KAGOME! –Grito Sesshomaru sorprendiendo tanto a Inu como a la azabache. El nunca la había llamado directamente por su nombre, Kagome tembló en los brazos de su amigo, pero comenzó a revolverse un poco para que la soltara.

Inuyasha aun shockeado por la ira que derramaba Sesshomaru en toda el área fue dejando a la azabache muy despacio en el suelo sobre sus pies, ayudando aun así a sostenerla de los brazos para que no pierda el equilibrio.

-No la toques. –Gruño nuevamente Sesshomaru, sin moverse ni un poco de su sitio.

Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes e intento soltarla muy despacio esperando que ella pudiera mantenerse en pie, cuando pudo comprobar que así era se alejo unos pasos.

-Ven. –Ordeno Sesshomaru.

Kagome tembló en su sitio, estaba débil aun y lo peor de todo, se sentía una cobarde. Dio un paso de prueba frunciendo el ceño cuando la embargo una punzada en el bajo vientre, tomo aire con valor y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos débiles y poco agraciados, con cada paso que daba Sesshomaru gruñía histérico, el aun no se movía, era como si esperara confirmar algo.

Cuando Kagome pudo alcanzar la prudente distancia de un metro de él, lo miro con detalle, desde su distorsionado rostro por la presencia de Yakko hasta sus pies en donde se veían manchas de sangre seca.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto ella con vergüenza y miseria, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero quería estar segura de que no había sufrido daños de gravedad.

El no contesto, sin embargo aspiro con fuerza el aire, ella sabía porque lo hacía, y temió más.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto gruñendo aun con más rabia.

Ella se tenso y fingió no entender del todo. –¿Quien Sesshomaru? –Pregunto tentativamente mientras una nueva punzada la embargaba del dolor que intentaba ocultar.

-Mi cachorro. –Contesto con ira refulgiendo de su voz mientras los colmillos se alargaban un poco más y las garras de sus manos atravesaban su propia piel formada en puños.

Kagome se derrumbo en llanto nuevamente, ella esperaba que él no supiera nada como ella, pero él lo había sabido siempre, la culpa creció aun mas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y comenzaba a negar repetidamente.

No supo cuantos minutos habían pasado, cuando sintió el calor de sus brazos sostenerla y apretarla hacia él, fue delicado y gentil y ella gimió mas angustiada. –Lo siento tanto. –Lloro amargamente, sintió que el rostro de su amado se apoyaba en el hombro de ella y aunque no se veía nada lo sintió tenso y derrotado. –Lo siento tanto. –Volvió a gemir entre sollozos.

Una punzada más fuerte que ninguna le quito el aire logrando que sus pies se doblen débilmente, siendo sostenida por él que la apretó contra su pecho.

Kagome se arrimo a su pareja sintiéndose extraña, algo había pasado y era diferente ahora.

Su mano instintivamente fue bajando hasta llegar a su vientre en donde algo se sentía raro, dolía mucho, pero había algo, ella no podía estar equivocada, lo había sentido, una pequeña corriente de energía muy rara había chispeado ahí adentro y luego se había extinguido casi al instante.

Sesshomaru aspiro nuevamente el aire sobre la piel de su cuello y un alarido de alivio escapo entre los gruñidos. La levanto entre sus brazos y se encamino a la aldea.

Kagome lloro una vez más.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Lamento la demora, saben a veces uno se pone una meta o un tiempo para subir los capítulos, pero como muchos seguramente saben, nosotros no controlamos lo que nos pasa o al mundo.**

 **Pues bueno, he estado pasando por un largo periodo de cero inspiración y cien depresión. Verán, al principio sentí que no podría hacer este capítulo, pero realmente me esforcé mucho, no me gusta decepcionar a los que confían en mí, y aunque he tardado un poco he dado lo mejor de mí para continuar, y seguiré haciéndolo, solo sean tolerantes conmigo.**

 **Creo que voy aprovechar este fugas momento de inspiración y escribiré como si fuera mi último día. Propondré una maratón de tres capítulos si recibo más de cuarenta reviews (con los muchos que leen este fic, eso sería menos de lo mínimo) espero recibir sus reviews.**

 **Besos a todos, y sepan que leo sus reviews, solo que muchas veces no tengo la oportunidad de responderles, pero lo hare, gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Posdata. No se ustedes, pero yo no pude matar al cachorrito(a)**


	37. Chapter 37

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 37**

 **Al final del capítulo estoy respondiendo a varios reviews dejados en el anterior capitulo**

No había forma de estar seguros de que lo que había sentido significaba que la pequeña vida aun estaba dentro suyo aferrándose a este mundo, pero a pesar de que se encontraba en la incertidumbre y la ignorancia quería creer fielmente que era así, allí estaba su bebé, lo había sentido por un segundo, como si quisiera darle un alivio a su torturada madre.

Sesshomaru la aferro en todo el camino, y aunque le había dicho a Inuyasha que la llevaría a la aldea, no fue allí a donde se dirigieron, él se elevo a los cielos y surco varios kilómetros mientras la envolvía celosamente en su mokomoko, cada tantos ratos hundía su nariz en el cuello cálido de ella y aspiraba de forma insistente.

Kagome le dejo hacer lo que quería, no cuestiono nada, ni pregunto a dónde irían, no sentía curiosidad, solo alivio entre sus brazos. Después de varios minutos en donde cerró los ojos mientras sentía el viento sobre algunas áreas en donde el suave mokomoko no la cubría, sintió que todo se detuvo, aun ausente por lo amilanada que se sintió en sus brazos parpadeo varias veces para enfocar su vista cansada de tanto llorar por varias horas, y diviso un arroyo de aguas termales.

Miro a su pareja que sin decir una palabra se fue metiendo al agua con ropa y todo llevándola aun consigo, el vapor libero sus pulmones de la tensión, él la sostuvo delicadamente y la elevo un poco para sentarla sobre una piedra lisa inclinada justo sobre las aguas, ella se separo de su cuerpo a duras penas y lo miro interrogante pero sin pronunciar palabras.

-Este ha notado que su habladora e incansable mujer no ha pronunciado palabra. Dime cachorra ¿hay algo más de lo que deba preocuparme? –Pregunto él mientras procedía a alzar sus manos sobre ella y acariciar la piel de sus mejillas y cuello en un acto de reconocimiento.

Kagome negó suavemente, por algún motivo las palabras se le habían olvidado, no sabía que decir, como excusarse, como empezar a hablar del tema.

-Huelo tu sangre, mucha sangre. –Comento él mientras descendía sus manos por sus hombros y brazos delineando ahora los casi imperceptibles cortes que pronto desaparecerían por su cuenta.

-Me lastime un poco. –Susurro ella nerviosa.

El la miro reprobatoriamente, como si la hubiera pillado en una gran e imperdonable mentira. –Un poco. –Dijo con un deje sarcástico y un gruñido molesto. –No ofendas mi inteligencia mujer.

Kagome ladeo el rostro incomoda, perdiendo su mirada en algún lugar entre el follaje de arboles variados.

Sintió las manos de Sesshomaru desatar las finas tiras que aseguraban el vestido a sus costados y como con una habilidad innata se deshacía de la única prenda que la cubría bien. Sus senos quedaron libre y ella se sintió pudorosa, no porque él la mirara desnuda, sino mas bien porque el notara las cicatrices que estaban tardando en desaparecer.

Sintió una garra filosa perfilar sus senos y bajar hasta su costado justo en donde la había atravesado aquella daga y en donde se apreciaba una pequeña herida cerrada. –…¡Pronto sanara! –Se animo a excusarse.

El la miro fríamente. –No te cuidaste. –Gruño embravecido.

-Si lo hice pero… -Kagome se sonrojo ante la enorme excusa que estaba por decir. –Es cierto… no lo hice. –Admitió al fin.

-Este ahora tiene una justificación para tenerte en el palacio. –Dijo con saña.

Kagome abrió la boca para refutar y la cerro al instante, cuando la culpa la embargo, no podía hacer caso a esas palabras, pero prefirió callar, lo mínimo que podía hacer era no llevarle la contra esta vez.

-Este se da cuenta que este asunto no terminara acá, y que cuando todo sea olvidado intentaras impertinentemente hacerme cambiar de parecer. –Dijo él sorprendiéndola.

Kagome sonrió levemente y él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo. –Sonríe siempre. –Susurro sobre sus labios mientras la miraba fijamente antes de besarla.

Tal y como siempre ocurría la corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando ambos se tocaban, se besaban o se unían volvió a entrar en ella como un bálsamo de resurrección, que la saco de esa miseria en la que ella misma se había embargado, sintió nuevamente aquella chispa rara en su vientre y con un jadeo sorprendido se separo de sus labios.

Sesshomaru igual pudo sentirlo y sus ojos ahora ámbares observaron aquel vientre plano con detenimiento, en un impulso curioso empujo muy suavemente a la azabache contra la piedra lisa, recostándola amablemente y hundiendo su rostro en el lastimado vientre en donde residía su progenie.

Aspiro con fuerza justo encima del ombligo y removió su rostro sobre este en un gesto que a Kagome le pareció incondicionalmente tierno. –Ahí estas. –Murmuro con la voz ronca y altiva. –Travieso cachorro que osa asustar a su madre. –Riño él.

Kagome sonrió aun recostada y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar cuando nuevamente sintió la pequeña chispa esta vez por unos segundos más, como si estuviera protestando hacia su padre por intentar invadir su espacio de juegos que era su vientre.

Escucho el sonido del agua salpicar ligeramente, se limpio las lagrimas y volvió a sentarse cuando noto que Sesshomaru se empezaba a quitar las prendas que caían al agua con un pequeño chapuzón, notando por primera vez la katana que colgaba del cintillo, era inconfundible, aquella era la katana de Sesshomaru, la creada por sí mismo en aquella otra línea de tiempo.

-¿Porque esta Bakusaiga aquí? –Pregunto perpleja.

Sesshomaru la miro interrogante. –¿Como sabes que así nombre a la katana? –Pregunto.

-Porque poseías esta katana en otros tiempos Sesshomaru. –Contesto ella, sin muchas ganas de redundar en su otra vida. –Creaste esa Katana en un ataque desesperado, cuando te debatías en una batalla peligrosa, ella… -Apunto a Bakusaiga. –Salió de ti, exactamente de tu brazo izquierdo.

Sesshomaru asintió analizando aquella historia, que realmente no difería en mucho de lo que realmente había pasado, a diferencia del contexto de la situación.

-¿Puedes contarme que ocurrió? –Pregunto ella. Estaba preocupada, las cosas parecían tomar rumbos parecidos, como si los hilos del destino quisieran regresar a lo mismo.

… *************…..**

 **FLASH BACK**

Yakko aullaba, nunca como ahora, un sonido tormentoso que logro sacudir a todo el ejército enemigo. Yakko era consciente de a quienes debía proteger, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de la existencia de su cachorro, porque él junto con Sesshomaru a conciencia decidieron engendrarlo, sabía que si un youkai no quería preñar a su hembra simplemente no lo hacía, pero la malicia obsesiva y calculadora en la bestia afloro y Sessshomaru nunca había estado mas de acuerdo en ello, el igual la quería asegurar, un cachorro significaba un lazo más que ataría a la hembra, una forma de manipularla, de restringirla y de vigilarla, las hembras youkai en preñes tenían la costumbre instintiva de reservarse en la seguridad y protección del macho en lo que durara su estado, por eso mismo se apuro a dejar la semilla fértil desde la primera noche, era más que seguro que desde ese momento su diminuto cachorro crecería dentro de ella, pero cuando terminada la copula no pudo sentir el suave aroma de la semilla engendrada supo que tal vez no había funcionado porque su hembra era ningen y sagrada. No fue hasta poco tiempo después, que consternado se dio cuenta que por un momento sintió aquel aroma nuevo, pero su hembra estaba lejos, había huido, Yakko enloqueció incapaz de comprender como ahora preñada la hembra había escapado lejos de su protección y resguardo. Pero Sesshomaru más racional, comprendía que su pareja desconocía la presencia de la vida en su vientre.

La esfera de teletransportacion lo envolvió intentando llevarlo lejos, la herida en su estomago había sido de gravedad, tal vez le tomaría unas cuantas horas sanarse por completo, pero no había tiempo para nada.

No espero tener aquel obstáculo, no había sido consciente del momento exacto que Ryukuroi se había transformado, y más aun, nunca espero ver su transformación.

Desde que eran cachorros Ryukuroi se había negado a manifestar la transformación, podría considerarse que no había un solo testigo que lo hubiera visto en su forma de bestia. Yakko rugió dentro suyo ordenando que le tutele el liderazgo de la situación, Sesshomaru aun analizando acepto el intercambio y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar hasta que solo quedo la enorme bestia de pelaje blanco que aunque convertida seguía teniendo una enorme herida sangrante en el estomago del anterior calculado ataque por la espalda.

-¡Kuurio! –Gruño Yakko con las fauces salidas y los ojos enloquecidos.

La colosal bestia Ryu de escamas negras como el ébano lo miro con sus ojos de un verde intenso mientras abría el hocico y dejaba salir un azotador rugido, sus alas negras se batían con premura y las garras se afilaban dispuestas al ataque.

-Tiempo ya, no es así Yakko. –Hablo el dragón entre gruñidos burlescos.

-Este te matara. –Gruño Yakko alzando las zarpas de sus patas delanteras atacando de improvisto.

-Siempre tan irracional, eras así incluso en el palacio magenta. –Comento Kuurio mientras evadía cada arremetida.

Tal vez no era el más fuerte de ambos, pero Kuurio junto a su portador habían planificado aquella treta, la raza Ryu era más rápida, y ahora el fuerte y supremo Yakko se encontraba imposibilitado de movimiento y débil por la herida provocada, no había mejor forma de ganar terreno en aquella batalla.

Las alas negras se batieron evadiendo un zarpazo y la espinosa cola logro enviar a Yakko contra el suelo, la risa se hizo presente en su interior, estaba disfrutando en demasía ver a Yakko sangrante y derrotado, desesperado por una hembra que en ese momento era inalcanzable.

-¿Ansioso Yakko? ¿Te quieres marchar con tu hembra? –Pregunto con mofa el enorme dragón.

-¡Callate! –Gruño el Inu, levantándose nuevamente para hacerle frente a la pelea.

-¿Recuerdas a la semi-diosa? la hija de Tsukuyomi… Esa pequeña molestia te adoraba eh Yakko. –Lo molesto el Ryu. –Pero era realmente hermosa… ¿No crees que la miko que tienes de pareja es casi exactamente igual? ¿Qué crees que opine Tsukuyomi de que te aparees con la viva imagen de su pequeña hija? –Kuuro sonrió malévolamente. –Y que crees que piense si yo también…

-¡MALDITO! –Grito Yakko enloquecido ante la sola idea de que el podría siquiera tocar a su hembra. Todo se torno rojo en tan solo unos instantes, las fauces de Yakko se abrieron terroríficamente apuntando directo al largo cuello del dragón dispuesto a arrancárselo de un solo movimiento, fue un paso torpe y poco pensado, la ira pudo mas con él, la demencia lo inundo y no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que una de las largas garras de Kuurio se ensancho en su pata delantera y la arranco con tozudez.

Había olvidado por completo que lo más fuerte de la raza Ryu eran sus garras delanteras y su cola espinosa.

Aulló de dolor, pero conteniendo todo ello en un ataque mordió el cuello escamoso del dragon logrando inyectar una enorme cantidad de veneno, sin resistir mas cayó al suelo en donde de su pata parecía brotar una enorme vertiente de sangre que corría como un rio.

Kuuro rugió de dolor cuando sintió el veneno de Inu invadir su sistema, quemaba y laceraba su interior, las escamas negras comenzaron a abrirse como poros esperando liberar el veneno inyectado, pero este parecía no querer salir, aferrándose y enfermándolo de dolor.

Aun enloquecido miro a Yakko que gruñía tirado en el suelo, el orgullo de saberse vencedor aunque sea con artimañas lo envalentono, y como último esfuerzo levanto una de sus garras delanteras dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su mayor enemigo. Miro una vez hacia sus tropas, una enorme cantidad de youkais que miraban la escena asombrados y admirados, pero detenidos como espectadores, su ego aumento considerablemente, tenía un público y cientos de testigos de cómo él, creación preciosa de Amaterasu liquidaría a la creación del odioso de Tsukuyomi.

Antes de arremeter contra el Inu escucho un rugido potente que lo hizo girar llevándose un fuerte impacto cuando una enorme bestia Kitsune había hundido sus no tan grandes pero si afilados y cuantiosos colmillos en una de sus alas casi desgarrándola por la mitad, grito desesperado por deshacerse de esa molesta bestia desconocida, pero una de las colas de la bestia naranja lo azoto llevándolo varios metros lejos, cayendo sobre la tierra rasposa.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Rugió Kuurio al nuevo enemigo, estaba fastidiado de que lo hayan interrumpido justo antes de su victoria.

El Kyubi sonrió con todos sus dientes y sus largas y delgadas garras se hundieron en la tierra, logrando inclinarse a modo de ataque hacia él. –Soy Fudo de la treintava camada creación de mi diosa Inari. –Sonrió orgulloso. –Pero me conocerás mejor por ser la bestia de Shiro el Lord del Sur al que tendiste una emboscada.

Kuurio observo con desdén a la nueva bestia, obviamente no lo reconocía porque él se había marchado de palacio magenta en los primeros siglos, además era casi impensable que se pudiera conocer a todos los Kitsunes que llegaban cada ciertas decenas de años, se reproducían horrorosamente rápido, por eso la inútil Inari era conocida por ser la kami de la fertilidad, cuando una camada de Ryu llegaba los Kitsunes ya iban por su sexta camada.

-Me importa poco quien seas. –Rugió Kuuro.

El Kitsune de nueve colas rio entre dientes. –Tú fuiste quien pregunto primero.

Kuurio embraveció e intento levantarse apoyándose de una de sus alas, sus garras rastreras arañaron el suelo con rabia al darse cuenta que estaba imposibilitado de volar ahora que una de sus alas estaba mal.

Vio a Yakko tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y no vio otra mejor oportunidad para darle fin, tomo fuerzas aun con el dolor del veneno y comenzó una carrera para llegar donde Yakko, vio cuando el Kyubi intentaba hacerle frente, lanzo la señal con un potente rugido y todo su batallón comenzó el ataque al inoportuno Kitsune que se vio sorprendido por la espalda. Aprovecho la ligera distracción y abrió una de sus garras en dirección al cuello de Yakko, una luz brillante lo aturdió y evito su ataque por pocos metros, gruño frustrado y abrió los ojos verdes para ver a Sesshomaru frente a él, la sangre se apreciaba en cada centímetro de su vestimenta, pero lo más innegable e imposible era que su brazo estaba intacto, donde antes le había faltado el brazo izquierdo ahora tenía en su mano una espada desconocida que despedía un aura acida.

Kuurio rugió una vez y la retirada comenzó.

… **.************….**

-Así que obtuviste tu espada de esa forma. –Comento ella viendo preocupada las heridas del cuerpo de su pareja, se veían más profundas que las que alguna vez tubo ella.

Sesshomaru asintió escuetamente mientras se enfocaba en tomarla suavemente entre sus brazos y levantarla de la piedra para llevarla hasta el centro de las aguas, ahí se sentó hundiendo medio cuerpo y posando el de la hembra en su regazo.

-Este ya no puede tolerar tu aroma. –Comento él, mientras pasaba su mano con agua tibia sobre el cuerpo de ella.

-Hay pues que delicado. –Contesto ella con aire ofendido.

Sesshomaru rio, una corta y ronca risa que a la azabache le pareció uno de los sonidos más sensuales que había escuchado.

-Este se refiere al olor de otros machos en tu piel, tu sangre impregnada de angustia y tus lágrimas emanando dolor. –Comento nuevamente lavando con cuidado todo el cuerpo de la hembra.

Kagome asintió un poco avergonzada. –No sabía que podías saber todo eso solo con el aroma.

-Nuestro olfato es privilegiado, puedo saber desde cuando estás en peligro hasta cuando faltan varios días para tu celo.

Kagome se ruborizo entera y evadió la mirada ámbar, definitivamente no quería saber que más se enteraba con solo olerla, aunque había una cosa que…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy embarazada? –Pregunto con resentimiento, era injusto que no le haya dicho nada, ella podría haber sido más cuidadosa si sabia tan valiosa información.

-Después de la primera noche de apareamiento. –Contesto él, sin inmutarse ante el ceño fruncido de su compañera.

Kagome resoplo molesta. –¿En primer lugar, porque no me lo dijiste? Podría haberme cuidado más.

\- Te alterarías, este prefirió que te dieras cuenta tu misma y vinieras a este exigiendo la protección que mereces, este nunca espero que confiando en su hembra la dejara ir y ella se enfrentara en una batalla sangrienta sin tener cuidado de su propio cuerpo. –Respondió malhumorado.

-¿Así que esperabas que doblegara mi orgullo y fuera hacia ti solo porque estoy embarazada? –Pregunto ella atónita.

-Hm. –Asintió él con naturalidad.

Kagome volvió a resoplar sin creer que el realmente hubiera pensado que eso pasaría. –Entonces… -Continuo ella. –Segundo ¿porque estoy embarazada? No eran mis días… pues, mis días fértiles.

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja ante aquella pregunta, no esperaba que ella hubiera planificado cuidarse de no entrar en estado, realmente era astuta.

-La semilla de un youkai incentiva la fertilidad, prácticamente sacudió internamente tu cuerpo preparándolo para fecundarlo, si este así lo quisiera podría preñarte en cualquier momento. –Explico.

Kagome sintió un fuerte calor embargarla, a pesar de que ya lo había escuchado hablar de aquella forma antes, siempre resultaba en lo mismo, y aun peor, su lenguaje era sin duda de una forma rara muy excitante.

-Me deseas. –Afirmo él poniéndola inquieta y avergonzada.

-Si ya lo sabes para que lo dices. –Reclamo ella haciendo uso de las mismas palabras que le dijo Inuyasha.

-Huelo tu excitación. –Volvió a murmurar él.

-Sesshomaru por favor. –Pidió ella avergonzada a más no poder.

Por primera vez a los ojos de Kagome una gran sonrisa divertida se asomo en el rostro de su compañero.

… **.*************…**

Meció sus cortas piernas ansiosamente, desde ese árbol se podía apreciar con más detalle lo mal que había quedado la aldea okami, el humo aun salía de algunas cabañas, y el cielo parecía resentido, las nubes se arremolinaban negras, y un viento frio meneo su cabello, odiaba el frio, las Nekos preferían lugares cálidos, era por eso mismo que le gustaba estar cerca de su señora, era como una hermana mayor, su señora era cálida, amable, todo lo que desearía de una madre, ella nunca fue querida, fue abandonada por sus propios padres en el palacio blanco de Irasue, _"es una entrega"_ habían dicho cuando ella les pidió que no la dejaran _¿Qué padres abandonan de esa forma a su cachorra?_ Estaba segura que su señora nunca haría algo como aquello.

Era cierto que su aldea Neko había sido destruida y que todos se habían dispersado en busca de otras aldeas youkais en las que fueran aceptados _¿pero porque tenían que dejarla a servicio de los kamis?_ Ella no tenía ningún don especial y su raza aun menos, los Nekoyoukais habían sido una de las últimas creaciones de Inari, era una kami considerada gentil y risueña pero que le daba menos importancia a las cosas de las que debía, al menos desde su punto de vista así lo era, que esperar de una kami que se pasaba el tiempo libre diseñando nuevas bestias en grandes cantidades para luego mandarlas al mundo terrenal sin valía, como unos más del montón. No era ni como el kami de la luna orgulloso de sus dos únicas creaciones, ni como el del sol, el perfeccionista. Su diosa era despreocupada… tal vez a las únicas creaciones a las que les había puesto bastante empeño eran a los Kitsunes, pero a los demás…

Ahora la pregunta que se había hecho desde hacía un buen tiempo _¿Por qué los kamis la habían entrelazado a ella "una de tantas nekos" con uno de los adulados y especiales de los Inugamis?_ Trenzo desprolijamente su cabellera celeste y se dio cuenta de lo manchadas que sus manos estaban de sangre y tierra, casi se horrorizo al ver sus ropas, recordando los severos golpes que le propinaban algunas inus en el palacio blanco cuando veían sobre ella aunque sea una sola mancha de suciedad _"Este no es un patio de juegos Neko, este es el palacio blanco, y por ende todas debemos mantenernos impecables… ¿por qué Irasue sama aceptaría una sucia Neko como aprendiz de oráculo"?_ las risas burlescas de sus compañeras resonaron en sus oídos y comenzó a frotarse las manos ansiosamente, tenía que sacar la mugre de ellas.

-Te lastimaras si sigues haciendo eso. –La interrumpió una voz conocida. Hotaru sintió como Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado despreocupadamente, aquel aire incomodo entre ellos se había disipado desde que se hallaron solos en ese bosque, y desde que tuvo que protegerla, al parecer algo había cambiado, él se había tomado una confianza inusitada con su persona y ella no pudo más que aceptarla resignada, incluso ella se asombro de que los honoríficos hubieran desaparecido.

-El cachorro de Kagome está bien. –Dijo él logrando que ella abra los ojos sorprendida, volteo su pequeño rostro hacia el inu y este con un asentimiento de la cabeza le confirmo que sus palabras eran reales, Hotaru sonrió aliviada.

-Mi señora estará muy contenta. –Dijo en un suspiro.

Inuyasha la miro por largos segundos y luego negó para sí mismo. –Hablare con Sesshomaru para que dejes tu cargo de dama de compañía.

Hotaru nuevamente miro a Inuyasha pero esta vez incrédula y molesta. –¿Por qué harías eso? –Pregunto con el pequeño ceño fruncido.

-Porque incluso si aun no eres apta para emparejarte, estas prometida al segundo. –Se apunto a sí mismo. –Kagome y tú en un futuro serán hermanas.

Hotaru asimilo las palabras y la emoción la embargo ante aquella revelación que había pasado por alto _"Su señora y ella serian hermanas reales… hermanas de verdad"_

–Pero no quiero alejarme de Kagome sama. –Refuto después de que la emoción se disipara.

-No tienes que alejarte si no quieres, como prometida del segundo Taisho puedes verla siempre que quieras, aunque supongo que el estirado de Sesshomaru querrá que sea todo de una forma más protocolar o que se yo, la cosa es que puedes verla pero no servirla. –Explico él, tratando de recordar los estudios que le había impartido Irasue en su tiempo libre.

Inuyasha no era alguien paciente, y menos un ávido lector, cuando era pequeño su madre le insistía en leer, como si lo preparara para algo en el futuro, aunque a pesar de la constante insistencia, prefería mil veces escuchar la lectura que leerla por sí mismo. Así que las clases de Irasue habían sido como un retaso de su infancia.

Hotaru asintió aun no muy convencida, ya había asimilado su futuro emparejamiento, había aceptado a Yasha y a Inu, porque ambos la habían salvado, la habían reconfortado y protegido, ellos eran buenos.

Inuyasha la cuidaría, así como su hermano Hotaka lo había hecho desde que se reencontraron en el palacio del Oeste. La tristeza la embargo al recordarlo _¿Se habría salvado? ¿Por qué no habían encontrado rastros de él?_

-¿En qué piensas? –Pregunto el Inu.

Hotaru negó y siguió mirando el paisaje de la aldea quemada.

-Dime. –Pidió Inuyasha con suplica en su voz. Hotaru se sorprendió la primera vez que él le pidió algo con tanto fervor, ella creía que era un youkai mimado y acostumbrado a ordenar cosas a diestra y siniestra, pero termino por conocer un lado más tímido y apenado de él.

-Pienso… -Inuyasha se removió insistente mientras esperaba una contestación, la había visto muy triste, y por un extraño motivo quería saber lo que pasaba por esa silenciosa cabecita suya… todo el tiempo.

-Si Oni chan seguirá con vida. –Termino.

Inuyasha se tenso, el no podía asegurar que su cuñado estuviera vivo o muerto, había investigado hasta el agotamiento el lugar del ataque, pero no había sentido nada, cuando la vio inundada de dolor por su hermano, él mismo sufrió por ella, supo cuan fuerte era el lazo entre ambos y supo que debía protegerla por siempre, la resguardo en un lugar seguro, dejo entre sus manos su preciosa tenseiga para protegerla porque ahora había algo más precioso en su vida, y salió en busca de su insoportable cuñado.

Volvió derrotado y ella no lloro más, pero sus ojos no mentían.

-¡Keh! ¡Eso odioso debe estar bien! ¡Hierba mala nunca muere! –Dijo jactancioso, intentando animarla, la miro de reojo y vio que ella sonreía ligeramente, pero aun parecía triste.

-Lo buscare, lo prometo. –Aseguro él.

Hotaru asintió y dejándose llevar un poco por la necesidad de buscar calidez y ocultarse del frio viento apoyo su cabecita en el brazo del Inu. –Gracias Inuyasha. –Susurro.

… **.**************…**

-¿Te duele algo? –Pregunto él mientras sobaba con delicadeza el vientre de la hembra, en donde casi ni se veían los raspones ni cortes.

-Ya no. –Respondió ella aferrándose al cálido abrazo. –Pero creo que debemos salir del agua, los doctores dicen que no es bueno que una mujer embarazada este mucho tiempo en agua caliente.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –Pregunto él interrogante.

-Sanadores Sesshomaru, sanadores de ningens. –Explico.

-Los cachorros youkai necesitan mucho calor cuando están en el vientre de la hembra. –Explico Sesshomaru.

Kagome medito las palabras _¿Qué era su hijo…? ¿Mestizo? ¿Sería igual a Inuyasha?_

-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué crees que no puedo sentirlo? –Pregunto ella preocupada.

-Este se pregunto lo mismo al inicio, pero solo cuando la miko huyo de este entendió todo. –Kagome se sentó con más comodidad en su regazo y presto completa atención.

-Este no pudo hallarte, no pudo olerte, no pudo sentirte, como si hubieras desaparecido de este mundo.

Recordó al instante su huida en busca de Kikio y su continua kekkai para que Sesshomaru no la descubriera –¿Sugieres que nuestro hijo puede crear campos de energía? –Pregunto ella sorprendida, era imposible, en esa entonces su hijo debía haber sido recién concebido.

-Es huraño, no deja que lo sintamos, se esconde, es caprichoso como su madre. –Farfullo él.

Kagome sonrió y acaricio el pecho de su pareja limpiando la sangre que aun se mantenía en ciertas áreas, froto un poco hasta que la piel de su pelilplata volvía a ser tan pálida como siempre. –Debemos volver. –Sugirió ella mirando hacia arriba en donde él no le había quitado la vista de encima.

-Este preferiría que siguieras limpiándolo. –Susurro con voz ronca.

Kagome sonrió coqueta. –Realmente me gustaría continuar con nuestra sesión de aseo, pero me temo mi señor que su señora acaba de librar una agotadora batalla.

Sesshomaru se acerco hasta ella nuevamente y olisqueo su cuello con placer, raspando con sus colmillos la recuperada piel que ahora parecía sonrosada por el calor del lugar. –Este comprende.

Se levanto del agua aun con ella en brazos y la dejo suavemente parada en medio de las aguas, camino hacia la piedra lisa y recogió la prenda okami, la sostuvo entre sus manos y la reviso de canto en canto, olisqueo el ligero vestido y frunció el ceño. –Huele a okami. –Susurro molesto. –Miro las aguas sopesando las opciones sobre qué hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Sesshomaru no te atrevas a mojarlas. –Exigió Kagome que veía la escena atenta, y a la cual no se le había pasado la mirada calculadora de su compañero. –Si se mojan podría resfriarme ¿no querrás a tu compañera enferma cierto? –Pregunto astutamente.

Sesshomaru la miro fastidiado, como si lo hubiera amenazado de la peor forma, camino hacia ella y prácticamente la vistió como a una muñeca mientras la toqueteaba o se frotaba contra ella. –Así mi aroma se impregnara en ti. –Explico cuando ella lo miro de soslayo interrogante.

Kagome no reprocho y a su vez le ayudo a vestirse a él, a diferencia de ella, las ropas del peliplata estaban mojadas puesto que él las había lanzado al agua, pero ahora se veían blancas como antes, el agua caliente había ayudado a deshacerse de la sangre.

-Esas ropas... –Gruño receloso mientras intentaba cubrir la piel de los brazos y hombros de Kagome.

-No son muy descubiertas. –Refuto ella viendo su suelto vestido casi hasta las rodillas. –Las okamis dijeron que era especialmente hecho para las hembras preñadas de la aldea… me gusta. –Sonrió tocando la suave tela hecha de pieles.

-Cuando volvamos al oeste te cambiaras a algo más abrigador. –Dictamino.

-Reservado dirás. –Contradijo ella.

-Como sea. –Contesto molesto.

Termino de arreglarse el cintillo en donde ahora reposaba Bakusaiga y la tomo entre sus brazos para elevarse al cielo, el mokomoko volvió a enrollarse sobre ella, casi da un brinco cuando lo sintió meterse entre sus piernas y envolverla por completo de la cintura hasta las tobillos. –El vientre debe estar caliente. –Dijo.

-¿Y también mis piernas? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

El solo frunció el ceño y continuo el vuelo hasta llegar a la aldea, se detuvo en la entrada y casi al instante Inuyasha, Hotaru, Koga y algunos okamis curiosos se asomaron.

-¡Hey! ¿¡A donde llevaste a la joya!? –Pregunto Inuyasha con ese particular tono de hermano mayor celoso que había adoptado.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Farfullo el mayor, para luego mirar a Koga que se tenso ante el largo análisis.

-Necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado.

Koga asintió casi al instante. –Sera un largo día. –Suspiro.

… **..***********…**

-¿Que dices que dijo? –Pregunto ella sentándose al instante y olvidándose de la frustrada siesta que le habían ordenado tener y que no pudo cumplir por falta de sueño.

-Sesshomaru sama dice que la llevara al Oeste después de la reunión. –Explico Hotaru nerviosa.

-Y debo suponer que él regresara a la batalla después de eso ¿cierto? –Kagome apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía la idea de que pasaría algo así, y si, también era cierto que se debía cuidar, pero definitivamente no sería excluida.

-Sesshomaru sama cree que escuchar tan tensos problemas puede afectarle al cachorro. –Explico Hotaru.

-¡El cachorro está bien! –Contradijo Kagome. –Estará bien porque ahora soy consciente de que está ahí y yo lo cuidare.

Hotaru se avergonzó de verse en la penosa situación de informarle a su señora todo aquello, pero poco tiempo atrás su señor le había ordenado informarle a la azabache sobre las nuevas órdenes, Hotaru sabía que si lo hacia se armaría una gran pelea entre ellos, y aunque prefería evitarlo era su deber.

-¿Y si le hace caso al señor aunque sea por un tiempo? –Pidió Hotaru. –Tal vez cuando la mente se enfrié, reconsidere sus palabras.

" _¡Ni de broma!"_ Kagome sabía perfectamente que si ella daba su brazo a torcer ya no saldría del Oeste ni aunque intentara escaparse, no es como si pudiera descargar su reiki sobre toda la población Oeste para poder escabullirse a la pelea. –Esta vez ignorare tu petición mí querida Hotaru, conozco muy bien a Sesshomaru.

Kagome se levanto del ahora cómodo y limpio futon, aliso su sencillo kimono que extrañamente había sido traído poco tiempo después de su regreso de las aguas termales, acomodo lo mejor que pudo la larga trenza que caía de su hombro izquierdo y decididamente se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Kagome sama! –Interfirió la pequeña Neko. –Si usted va, el señor se molestara, y en estos momentos está en una reunión. –Pidió con sus brazos alargados cubriéndole el paso a la salida.

Kagome bajo la mirada hacia su pequeña dama y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Hotaru bajo la mirada y se hizo a un lado. –Perdón. –Susurro Kagome saliendo por la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.

El sol de la media tarde baño su piel blanca, pudo apreciarse a ella misma con un tono bastante saludable, no había ahora ninguna cicatriz sobre su piel, demostrando su ya completa recuperación, movió los dedos de las manos mientras sorteaba los delgados caminos entre las cabañas supervivientes al fuego, y desde su muñeca hasta sus uñas sintió la corriente de reiki arremolinarse y soltar chispas que lograron hacerle cosquillas. –Me siento estupenda. –Murmuro mientras bajaba sus manos inquietas a su vientre en donde no se podía sentir ningún movimiento pero ella era consciente de que ahí había algo. –Eres muy reservado. –Riño a su vientre.

Doblo varias esquinas hasta llegar a la periferia de la destrucción, ahí las cabañas estaban más ennegrecidas por el fuego, aun se mantenían en pie, pero se veían descuidadas y maltrechas. Busco las energías que fluctuaban como un sube y baja y diviso una cabaña de tamaño mediano, azuzo el paso y se hizo campo desde la puerta en donde una buena aglomeración de youkais con heridas superficiales miraban hacia adentro del lugar.

-Permiso. –Dijo haciéndose campo entre los okamis en su mayoría hembras. Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era, especialmente los machos que no solo rehuyeron su presencia si no cualquier tipo de conexión visual.

-Kagome sama. –La llamo una voz masculina. La azabache miro hacia atrás en donde uno de los pocos okamis machos que esperaban en la entrada la había llamado pero no la miraba directamente.

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto ella prestando toda su atención.

-Mi pareja está ahí adentro… sé que no debería pedirle esto, pero ella esta herida y esperamos un cachorro. –Susurro el Okami con la voz estrangulada, mientras ni bien terminada su petición posaba una rodilla en el suelo e inclinaba su cabeza derrotadamente. –Se lo pido. –Rogo.

-Levántate por favor. –Le pidió ella. –No tienes porque pedirme nada, vine aquí a tratar las heridas de estas personas. –Explico con tranquilidad, evadió la mirada de asombro y de gratitud de todos los presentes, ella se sentía culpable por no haber logrado hacer nada mas por ellos, así que era lo que menos podía hacer ahora.

Camino hacia la primera fila, la mayoría eran guerreros, tenían vendas de tela atadas de forma improvisada para retener la hemorragia, pero sus pieles estaban tan pálidas que podía jurar que casi estaban al borde de la muerte. Poso la mano encima de la herida más profunda y con solo un poco de reiki comenzó a cicatrizarla, cuando la herida hubo cerrado se alejo. –No creo que tarde mucho en recuperarse, le ayude a cerrar la herida y ahora solo deben cuidar de limpiarla para que no se infecte, como es un youkai su regeneración será muy rápida, lamento no haber podido curarlo del todo, pero debo guardar mis energías para los demás. –Dijo en voz alta mientras analizaba cuanto poder sería adecuado darle a las curaciones de los okamis, sin darse cuenta que todos los que ahí estaban conscientes la veían con total admiración y aceptación.

Poco a poco fue repartiendo un poco de reiki en cada sobreviviente, cuando hubo terminado se levanto de la camilla de su ultimo paciente y midió sus fuerzas. –Uhm mejor de lo que imaginaba. –Autocomento contenta de verse aun rebosante de energía.

Salió de la cabaña y con el paso seguro que te da haber salvado muchas vidas, camino hasta donde sentía a su compañero. Cuando Sesshomaru la vio entrar por la puerta se levanto casi a velocidad luz, su rostro parecía haberse deformado en una mueca de molestia y su youki estaba alterado y ofendido. Todos los rostros dentro de la reunión la miraron tragando en seco, mientras ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y muy bien actuada a pesar de sentirse realmente incomoda, camino adentrándose aun más y parándose justo al lado de Sesshomaru. –Hola. –Saludo al peliplata.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?. –Aunque debía ser una pregunta, el tono con el que él lo pronuncio fue de una exigencia y un reproche sin igual.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Soy la señora del Oeste. –Contesto, como si eso respondiera a la pregunta.

-Y cargas un cachorro, creí que mi madre te había enseñado sobre nuestras costumbres youkai sobre lo que una hembra debe hacer cuando está preñada y más de un Lord Daiyoukai. –Dijo con arrogancia.

Kagome sonrió un poco mas irritada. –Yo no soy una hembra youkai Sesshomaru.

Las finas cejas del peliplata se fruncieron tanto, que si no estuvieran en un momento tan tenso Kagome se hubiera reído. –¡Pero eres la hembra de este! –Vocifero demandante.

-Sesshomaru esto nos incube, tanto a ti como a mí, y si no me dejas participar de esta reunión y me dejas nuevamente en la ignorancia sobre _"asuntos tan importantes"…_ -Dijo indirectamente recordándole lo del embarazo. –Yo no sabré a qué atenerme, y todo podría salirse de nuestras manos.

Fue tan fuerte la potencia del youki dentro de ese lugar, que Kuso y Zia tuvieron que pegarse algunos pergaminos purificadores en los antebrazos, sopesando la idea de salir del lugar y dejarles espacio a los señores del Oeste de _"hablar"_ a solas.

Con un gruñido nada amable Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar justo al lado de ella.

Kagome sonrió triunfante, mientras comenzaba a maquinar como lograr estar en el filo de los planes de su compañero sin que él la hiciera a un lado.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¿Me he perdido mucho tiempo cierto? De paso que he estado ocupada, la maldita Fanfiction (Te amo fanfiction aunque a veces parezca que te odio) no me dejo subir ningún capitulo por casi una semana. bueno... en fin, aquí les traigo este capitulo que es normalmente el doble de lo que escribo (2X1 señoras y señores)**

 **No llegamos a los cuarenta reviews, pero me llegaron muchos, bastantes, así que estare subiendo tres capítulos, pero sera uno por día.**

 **Pasare a responder algunos comentarios:**

 **Andy Taisho:** Lamento hacerte esperar con la actualización, antes (hace algunos años) cuando recién navegaba por el mundo de fanfiction, pues era más puntual, mucho muy puntual, siempre subía una vez por semana, y siempre sábados, pero conforme pasa el tiempo tengo muchas más cosas que hacer, escribo dos fics y una novela de autoría propia que pronto estaré presentando en una editorial, además tengo mi carrera, pronto tendré que ponerme a hacer la tesis, y pues veras, mi vida en estos momentos es un caos aun así cuanta con que siempre actualizare aunque me tarde un poquito. Realmente agradezco tus reviews, y perdón por dejarte un comentario tan lleno de escusas.

 **Maat Sejmet:** Me apena que sufrieras con el anterior capitulo, pero yo considero que si una historia (novela, fic) no te hace sufrir en alguna parte de la trama, no sería memorable. Y pues al final no fue tanto sufrimiento ¡el cachorro está vivo! Y me alegra que tu si estés feliz por ello. Gracias por siempre comentar.

 **TsukimeMio:** ¿En verdad lloraste? Yo siempre lloro con este tipo de escenas en otros fics, pero cuando se trata de mis propias historias no siento lo mismo, a veces me pregunto si con cierta escena lloraran, o reirán, o se sonrojaran, etc. Me alegra causar emociones tan fuertes como esas. Gracias por comentar, espero sigas haciéndolo.

 **Gabyinufans:** XD tu comentario me saco una sonrisa, si realmente "¡Que puto alivio!" aunque realmente considere la pérdida del cachorro, porque significaría debilidad en nuestra protagonista, pero pienso que ahora Kagome tiene algo que proteger, y el poder de una madre cuidando a su cachorro (hijo) es infinito, ella por supuesto será cuidadosa, pero aprenderá de ello, porque en una batalla no es solo lanzarse a pelear crudamente, si no que debes pensar y analizar, Kag esta tan acostumbrada a las peleas en donde atacas como alguien invencible (por su rápida regeneración) que ahora tendrá que verse razonando en medio de las batallas, midiendo pros y contras, eso realmente es ir preparado para ganar. Gracias y sigue comentando por favor.

 **SaV21:** Quería explicarte esto desde que me dejaste tu review mi vida no es ligera, no siempre tengo tiempo, y los momentos en los que si los tengo los dedico a escribir estos fics (y no siempre salen) por supuesto no es una obligación mía hacerlo, pero yo lo hago porque quiero compartir con ustedes mi historia, lastimosamente no puedo controlar mi estado de ánimo, y más cuando estoy estresada, suelo pasar largas etapas de depresión y hay días, a veces horas, e incluso momentos en donde un fugaz golpe de inspiración me golpea y cuando eso sucede me desespero de la ansiedad, mis manos comienzan a picar por escribir antes de que el sentimiento de querer hacerlo se vaya, fue en uno de esos momentos que escribí el capitulo anterior, lamento que no te haya llenado lo suficiente, pero fue lo que pude hacer (y pues me gusto, fue un momento en donde los personajes se encontraron con sus sentimientos y penas) y como la inspiración aun persistía me anime a proponer una subida de tres capítulos, más rápido que nunca logre completar dos capítulos seguidos (este y el siguiente) y ahí murió todo, el tercero se quedo pendiendo en el aire en mi nube de pesadumbre, y si luego pasas a leer el tercer capítulo contando desde este, veras uno que fue forzado a nacer más que todo, uno muy difícil de hacer y no porque tenga una gran trama si no porque no me sentía confiada de hacer ni siquiera la primera oración. Con lo del cachorro lamento que no te agrade, pero espero que a pesar de todo sigas interesándote en esta historia, me has dejado reviews desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre agradeceré que lo hagas. Un abrazo.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** No, Sesshomaru no revivió al cachorro, pero esas dudas ya debiste aclararlas en este capítulo. Sayonara y arigato.

 **Liz:** Celebro que te agrade la historia, y si, ahora Sesshomaru estará más pendiente de Kagome, aunque no siempre podrán estar juntos, puesto que se avecina una guerra. Besos, gracias por tus comentarios.

 **:** Espero que te sorprendan muchas otras cosas más. Besos.

 **SoPhyfg:** El cachorro es escurridizo, lamento confundirte, bueno no, realmente me gusta generar intriga cuando escribo, pero de seguro ya saliste de dudas Saludos.

 **Sara Kasai Pinku:** Gracias por tu elogio, intentare no retrasarme tanto. Un abrazo.

 **SweetTroubld:** Gracias por comprender mis retrasos con la actualización, y me alegra que estés pendiente de las notificaciones, y además de tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Un beso.

 **Veros: ¡** Realmente te amo! Siempre me dejas un montón de reviews que me hacen muy feliz. Pues opino lo mismo, Inuyasha ahora es feliz, siempre quise verlo así, yo amo a Inuyasha, obviamente Sesshomaru es el predilecto, pero adoro a Inu, y por eso en este fic lo quise ver feliz (aunque siendo sincera aun tengo la historia original de la Miko, ahí Kag no despierta como una niña, si no como ella misma, y aun sigue en el tiempo de sus amigos, solo que en vez de ir hacia el pasado, ella despierta como… ¿diez o veinte años en el futuro? No recuerdo bien, pero muchos años después de la batalla, y pues en esa historia Inu era el antagonista, pero la verdad no dio frutos, me estresaba esa trama, así que la descarte, ahora debe estar guardada por ahí) te acabo de contar el prototipo original de la Miko XD

 **Mar 90:** Hola, tus dudas sobre porque no sienten o huelen al cachorro ya se han debelado en este cap. Siento lo mismo que tu, con respecto al trato de Inu con Kag en el anterior capitulo, me gusta la relación que tienen ambos, son como hermanos que se pelean y se quieren al mismo tiempo. Sobre el sueño de Kag… lamento no poder decirte si es o no es premonitorio, lo dejaremos a la intriga. Saludos.

 **Euclidona.08:** Ohhh, lamento haber jugado con tus emociones XD bueno no, realmente me gusta hacerlo, pero es que así sienten más ansias (considero que eso es bueno cuando lees algo que te agrada) pero al final ya ves no hubo perdida, yo simplemente no podía matar al hijo de Sessh… solo de imaginármelo recibiendo la noticia, se me parte el kokoro. Espero que sigas comentando. Un abrazo.

 **Camoni:** espero que el anterior capitulo te haya emocionado, y espero que este te saque algunas dudas. Y gracias por apreciar tanto a la MIKO, que intentes leerla desde el comienzo demuestra que eres una gran seguidora, y yo aquí orgullosa por tener lectoras como tú. Gracias por tu review. Un beso.

 **Cignus Black:** Realmente eres muy considerada, gracias por entenderme, de verdad, y es cierto cuando necesite un respiro lo tomare, pero cuando me sienta capaz de ofrecerles muchos capítulos, me aferrare a ese trozo de inspiración y daré todo para actualizar, porque a pesar de que escribir no es una obligación para mí, lo hago porque lo adoro y ustedes no son simples lectores, ustedes son mis ganas de publicar, porque cuando pienso en escribir lo primero que viene a mi mente son ustedes y sus comentarios de apoyo y ánimos. Gracias por eso. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, pues el hecho de que te haya angustiado como lo escribí me muestra que pude lograr mi objetivo, que era llegar hasta sus sentimientos y que pudieran percibir el dolor de los protagonistas. Un beso.

 **Neri:** Gracias por tu review ¿Te impresiono el Sesshomaru derrotado? Pues yo estoy complacida con ello, no sabía cómo hacer notar cuánto dolor paso Sessh en esos momentos, es un personaje complejo, no es muy hablador, es arisco, de temple fría, y por eso mismo no podía hacer una escena demasiado actuada, tenía que ser propio de Sessh, no hubo mucho dialogo de su parte, pero con lo poco que dijo e hizo creo que fue suficiente para mostrar su dolor.

 **Les-kane:** Hola ¿eres nueva con dejar reviews cierto? espero que lo sigas haciendo, me hace muy feliz. Con respecto a tu comentario, es cierto, fue corto, normalmente no son demasiado largos mis capítulos, a menos que este rebosante de inspiración, pero con lo poco que tengo hago lo que puedo, de igual forma siempre intentare dar lo mejor. Un abrazo.

 **Shiro Hatake:** Hola, no es ninguna molestia responder a tus preguntas o curiosidades, es más, si tienes dudas sobre algo, siéntete libre de preguntarme, yo las responderé con gusto. Y esas voces con las que habla Kag son Midoriko y Tsukuyomi, pero este segundo tiene un papel un poco más complejo en la historia (en el futuro lo veraz) gracias por comentar, espero sigas haciéndolo. Un beso.

 **Lissy west97:** ¿De verdad lloraste? Me alegro mucho (no en mala onda) me refiero a que eso significa que el capitulo anterior pudo llegar a tus sentimientos, y eso para mí es bueno, un buen escritor sabe llegar al corazón del lector. Espero sigas comentando, gracias, un abrazo.

 **Gabytp:** Hola, particularmente tu review me dejo con una sonrisa en la cara ¡leer comentarios extensos me agrada a mil! Y soy feliz de que te guste mi historia ¿así que la tercera es la vencida? Pues me alegro de que hubiera una primera y una segunda, porque si no, no nos estaríamos dejando estos comentarios. A mi igual me gusta cómo se fueron dando las cosas entre Inu y Kag, cuando escribía releía mis propios escritos y a veces me sorprendía por cómo se iba dando todo. Con respecto a Kag y su "muerte" no puedo decir nada, es parte importante del final, no puedo develar información crucial, solo te pido paciencia, tampoco falta tanto para el final. El hijo de nuestros protagonistas será muy fuerte, créeme, será extremadamente fuerte. Bueno, gracias por tus extensas y lindas palabras, espero seguir leyéndolas en este y los siguientes capítulos. Un besote.

 **Neko chan:** Sabia que el anterior capitulo te encantaría, está plagado de sentimientos y emociones y mucho dolor… ¿Te gusta mucho el drama? Espero que no te ausentes tanto y me sigas dejando tus reviews. Un beso.

 **Faby Sama:** Mi querida FabySama, extrañaba tus reviews, siempre escribes mucho y expresas bastante, como los extrañaba. Y veo que sufriste con los dos anteriores capítulos, para mí también fue un sufrimiento escribirlo y me alegra que estés de acuerdo con que el cachorro siga existiendo, y con que Kag se hará más fuerte por ello, opino lo mismo que tu. La escena final de Sessh al parecer te encanto, igual es mi escena favorita, es difícil escribir a Sessh, no habla demasiado así que es complejo para mi demostrar sus emociones, pero con ese final creo que pude lograrlo.

Un Beso enorme y un gracias a todos los Guest que dejan sus comentarios anónimos.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por este capítulo, respondí a cada review dejado en el capítulo 36, creo que fue más largo que incluso hacer un capitulo.

 **Dejen un review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 38**

Su paso era lento, sus ojos que ahora brillaban con motitas rosas mas refulgentes que nunca miraban las flores de sakura caer, sus iris casi habían obtenido el mismo color de aquellas magnificas flores que eran la cara de la cultura nipona. Su andar era distraído mientras aspiraba los primeros olores de la primavera, pero más allá de esa imagen de mujer noble en un simple paseo diurno, sus protecciones estaban activadas, afiladas y en guardia por cualquier amenaza. Había aprendido la lección, no dejaría que la tomen desprevenida, ya no era solo su vida. Toco distraídamente la curva de su vientre que ahora se apreciaba ligeramente, apenas y era un pequeño bultito que pasaba desapercibido con el cómodo haori que se había puesto, aun en su mente recordaba con gracia como su amado compañero había estado en desacuerdo en verla con algo que no sea un glorioso kimono de alta estampa. Había tenido que recurrir a ciertas artimañas para hacerle olvidar el asunto, pero era completamente necesario, necesitaba facilidad de movimiento para defenderse si es que llegaba el momento _"¡No llegara! ¡Nunca llegara!"_ había insistido Sesshomaru, pero era siempre mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sintió un movimiento brusco en su vientre y luego nada, así era su hijo, gruñón y evasivo _¿A quién se parecería?_ La respuesta le genero una ligera risa. Apenas y habían pasado tres semanas desde el último encuentro con la horda demoniaca y aun así su vientre parecía tener la curva de alguien de por lo menos dos meses, eso era preocupante, contando con que apenas y salía del primer mes. _¿Estaría creciendo demasiado rápido? ¿O demasiado lento? ¿Qué era normal?_

Escucho las risas infantiles y supo que había llegado a su destino. Allí en un pequeño claro se encontraba el patio de juegos principal de los cachorros okamis, desde bebés que estaban en brazos de sus madres y que miraban con sonrisas a los otros más grandes, hasta los cachorros que apenas y perfilaban la edad de un preadolescente, refunfuñones por haber sido olvidados con las más pequeños, e ignorados para las peleas.

Allí entre medio de todas las cabelleras castañas, negras y algunas pelirrojas se encontraba una inconfundible melena celeste atada en dos coletas con flores amarillas adornando su cabeza, un vestido cortito sin mangas pegado a su apenas curveado cuerpo mientras corría en busca de los cachorros más pequeños en un juego de cacería, mientras algunos okamis de su misma edad la miraban atentos.

Kagome casi estalla en risas cuando sintió el impetuoso y embravecido youki de Inuyasha, justo arriba del árbol de cerezo, oculto en una de las ramas más gruesas y cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su haori rojo, mirando afiladamente a cada okami preadolescente que miraba a Hotaru, mientras que con una mano en su katana parecía no decidirse en si atacar o no.

" _Qué tiempos aquellos…"_ se dijo así misma al ver a su amigo cegado de celos.

Trato de ignorar a su amigo y cruzar de largo, pero un destello rojo se detuvo justo en su delante, deteniendo su andar. –Oye joya… ¿puedes decirle a Hotaru que regrese a la aldea? –Pregunto con un tono desinteresado, que obviamente no sentía.

Kagome rio brevemente. –¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? –Pregunto inocente.

Inuyasha la miro con el ceño fruncido. –Pues porque a ti te haría caso, en cambio si yo le digo lo más probable es que me arañe. –Contesto apuntando a su cuello en donde tenía un arañazo de cuatro líneas enrojecidas.

-¡¿Y se puede saber que le hiciste a la pequeña Hotaru para que te atacara?! –Pregunto la azabache segura de que su Hotaru no actuaria de tal forma sin motivos.

Inuyasha enrojeció tanto como el color de su haori comenzando a titubear y a mirar a los lados. –¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Ella está loca! ¡Está mal de la cabeza! ¡Que se iba esperar de la dama de compañía de una joya estropeada! ¡Ve tu a saber qué rayos le enseñas a esa malcriada! –Respondió a la defensiva y con fuertes gritos que definitivamente llamo la atención de la mayoría.

Kagome sonrió casi maquiavélicamente mientras intentaba contener la rabia. –¡ABAJO! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, Inuyasha casi tembló en su sitio ante la frase, como si sus reflejos le hubieran indicado que algo iba a ocurrir, aunque realmente nada haya sucedido.

-¡Agh! ¡Debí crear ese maldito collar! –Rabio ella. –Escúchame bien Inuyasha, la siguiente vez que te comportes como un ¡TONTO! ¡Te prometo que te pondré un collar alrededor de ese cuello tuyo y cada vez que diga abajo serás enviado al suelo hasta que te hundas tanto que ya no pueda verte desde tan lejos que vas a hundirte! –Amenazo apuntándole al pecho. –Ahhh… y si intentas tocar de una manera diferente a la de un amigo a Hotaru juro que volveré a tu amada Tessaiga una katana inútil y sin poderes.

Inuyasha rojo de rabia y vergüenza casi instintivamente poso su mano en tessaiga y la sostuvo con terror. –¡LAS MUJERES ESTAN LOCAS! ¡LOCAS! –Grito antes de escapar de allí con un último grito. –¡NO SE COMO SESSHOMARU TE SOPORTA!

Kagome sonrió furibunda mientras en su mente se maquinaban algunas formas de cómo vengarse de su amigo.

Miro al frente en donde toda la pequeña congregación de cachorros y madres la miraban amedrentados y algo nerviosos. Se forzó a recomponer su aura apacible y camino nuevamente hacia ellos.

-¡Kagome sama! –La llamo Hotaru, que venía corriendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas que ya no soy Kagome sama? –La cuestiono la azabache.

Hotaru asintió algo avergonzada, pero con ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. –Ahora es onee chan, a menos que sea en una reunión protocolar en donde volverá a ser Kagome sama, mi alfa. –Murmuro nerviosa.

Kagome suspiro ante lo último, odiaba tanto protocolo. Acaricio la cabeza de su ahora nombrada pequeña hermana y sonrió cuando ella se acerco para sentir más el tacto.

-¿Entonces que hizo el idiota de Inuyasha para que lo ataques? –Pregunto la azabache con picardía.

Hotaru se sonrojo y resoplo con molestia ante el recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Hey Hotaru! –La llamo Inuyasha.

La menor que llevaba de las manos a unos pequeños okamis que apenas y estaban aprendiendo a caminar lo miro con curiosidad y atención.

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto cuando él se quedo viéndola largos segundos.

-¿No crees que deberías cambiar tus ropas? –Pregunto con un dejo de desaprobación.

Hotaru se miro a sí misma, realmente hacia mucho que no usaba ropajes tan descubiertos, pero no es como si fuera algo del otro mundo, no diferían demasiado de la vestimenta de su aldea de origen a diferencia de los colores que siempre eran más claros.

-Creo que estoy cómoda. –Contesto ella dirigiendo sus ojos verde botella ingenuos hacia él.

-¡Keh! ¡Pero si no es por la comodidad! Lo que me preocupa es que andes por ahí mostrando las piernas como si fueras una hembra sin pareja. –Reprocho él con aire indiferente y reprobatorio.

Hotaru estaba acostumbrada a las normas arcaicas y conservadoras de los youkai especialmente de los machos, había crecido toda su vida con ellas, pero desde que su trato cercano con Kagome se había arraigado no podía evitar sentirse de una forma extraña muy molesta con aquella insinuación, la Hotaru de antes probablemente hubiera asentido y estado de acuerdo, pero la de ahora quería darle una descarga de reiki al peliplata como tantas veces le había visto hacer a su señora, lástima que ella no tuviera tales cualidades.

-Pero yo no tengo pareja Inuyasha. –Explico tratando de aparentar que no existía la ira creciente en su pecho.

Inuyasha la miro casi ofendido mientras su ceño temblaba de rabia. –¡Tu estas comprometida! –Aseguro él apuntándola.

-¿Yo? –Pregunto ella con aire inocente.

-¡Por supuesto que tú! ¿¡A quien más estoy apuntando tonta!? –Contesto con malicia.

Hotaru apretó los dientes de las ganas que tenia de gritarle y perder toda la actitud reservada y calmada que había aprendido en el palacio blanco. –Para estar comprometida Inuyasha, primero debes recibir la aceptación de mis padres o tutores, y además se debe dar algo a la hembra… -Se apunto a sí misma. –Como regalo de compromiso, y yo también debo darte algo aunque realmente no es necesario, puesto que en las viejas costumbres solo hacía falta el presente del macho. –Explico ella sin inmutarse por la creciente tozudez de Inuyasha ante la clase de protocolo que le estaba impartiendo.

-¡Keh! ¡Claro que se todo eso! –Se explico airado. –Por eso mismo aquí están los permisos. –Dijo sacando de entre una de las mangas de su haori un pergamino y entregándoselo a Hotaru.

Ella lo miro interrogante y abrió el pergamino con el sello personal de Irasue y leyó el acuerdo de compromiso en donde se advertía de la futura unión entre ella e Inuyasha, y en donde sus padres habían dejado una huella de sangre al pie del pergamino aceptando el acuerdo, todo eso validado por un huella de sangre de Irasue como tutora.

-Como… mis padres… ¿ellos aceptaron? ¿Como los hallaron? –Pregunto temblorosa y desconcertada. _"La habían vendido de nuevo…"_

-Yo hice el pergamino de compromiso antes de irnos del Oeste y se lo entregue a Irasue obasan para que se encargara de enviarlo. –Contesto él desinteresadamente. –Me llego un pergamino de tus padres hace un par de días, al parecer están muy orgullosos de que te unas a uno de los herederos del Oeste, dicen que no ven la hora de reencontrarse contigo. –Dijo con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

" _Realmente volvieron a venderme… ¿cómo pudieron hacerlo?"_

-Eso no indica que ya estemos comprometidos, aun falta la entrega del presente. –Explico ella intentando evadir el desasosiego que la estaba invadiendo.

Los pequeños cachorros cansados de estar parados sin hacer nada se soltaron de su agarre y comenzaron a caminar o a gatear por su propia cuenta encantados con la brisa primaveral y el revolotear de mariposas y libélulas.

Hotaru miro concentrada a los pequeños, aunque su mente estaba perdida más que todo en el pasado, su pasado.

-Hotaru. –La volvió a llamar Inuyasha.

Ella reacciono un poco tarde y volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia él y no pudo esperarse tamaña sorpresa cuando los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha estaban a la altura de su rostro y sus labios se posaban sobre los de ella en un ligero toque que no duro más que dos segundos, pero que aun habiéndose separado la siguió mirando desde la misma distancia sosteniendo con sus manos su rostro para inmovilizarla. –Este es tu presente. –Sonrió arrogante. –Ahora que lo has recibido ya estamos prometidos.

Hotaru no supo explicar si fue el calor del momento, si fue la terrible vergüenza que le embargo al ver su primer beso robado, o si fue la rabia de haber sido engañada por ese _"¡Perro mañoso!"_ si, porque así lo llamaría desde ahora, pero sintió sus cabellos erguirse en un acto de alerta permanente y como si alguien le hubiera echado un baldazo de agua fría en pleno crudo invierno salto alejándose de él y sus filosas garras emergieron y fueron a dar un arañazo a Inuyasha en media cara, por sus reflejos lo evadió y su cuello fue el que sufrió las consecuencias.

-¡MALDITO ESTAFADOR! ¡PERRO MAÑOSO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ABUSIVO! ¡APROVECHADO! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, logrando respirar tan rápido entre palabra que parecía que había sacado todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo una vida entera. Algo acababa de renacer dentro de ella, y el fuego que la lleno y la quemo por dentro la hizo sentir viva.

 _Unos ojos plateados vieron por primera vez la luz, un bostezo cansado mostrando sus delgados y filosos colmillos se vieron en medio de aquella pequeña y oscura celda de esa reciente despertada mente. El pelaje atigrado de color blanco y celeste se sacudió y sus patas delanteras se estiraron midiendo el pequeño espacio oscuro, las garras se estiraron y la bestia araño el piso creando un sonido chirriante mientras afilaba sus uñas, una sonrisa gatuna se asomo en su hocico y su vista se afilo cuando vio a una distancia considerable una enorme prisión roja en donde unos ojos negros como la noche sin luna la miraban con detalle._

 _-¿Porque tu jaula es más grande que la mía? –Pregunto fastidiada la bestia de ojos plateados._

 _Yasha rio entre dientes mientras recorría su enorme jaula de un lado a otro sacando sus patas delanteras de entre los barrotes intentando alcanzarla en un vano acto._

 _-Este se pregunta cuál es el nombre de la bestia de su pareja. –Comento él acercando lo más posible su rostro a los barrotes intentando estar aunque sea unos centímetros más cerca de tocarla, aunque estuvieran bastante lejos el uno del otro._

 _-Oh… -Comento con gracia la bestia Neko. –Soy Mina. –Contesto mientras movía la esponjada cola de un lado a otro, apoyaba su hocico entre sus patas delanteras y miraba a Yasha con diversión en una pose relajada diferente a la de Yasha que parecía ansioso por destruir aquellas barreras._

 _-Mina… -Pronuncio Yasha con esa voz monocorde y ronca mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que podía pronunciar el nombre de la bestia de su pequeña Neko._

 _-¿Porque mi jaula es más pequeña? –Volvió a insistir ella ofendida._

 _Yasha solo volvió a reír entre dientes._

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Inuyasha baka –Comento Kagome al oír el relato de su pequeña nueva hermana. –¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta que el tema de la familia es muy importante para ti?! ¿¡En que estaba pensando!? –Refunfuño sin darse cuenta que Hotaru la veía sorprendida.

-¿Usted como sabe aquello? –Pregunto Hotaru insegura al hablar de algo tan íntimo que solo sabían su hermano y la dama de la luna.

-Ah sobre eso… pues es realmente fácil leerte, cuando nadie te está viendo tienes el mismo rostro que tenia Inuyasha cuando estaba solo. –Explico la azabache acariciando nuevamente a la Neko.

-¿Dice que Inuyasha ha sufrido lo mismo que yo? –Pregunto Hotaru incrédula.

Kagome niega. –Realmente no lo sé Hotaru, no sé qué has tenido que pasar en tu vida, a pesar de que eres tan pequeña te guardas muchas cosas, debes confiar más en las personas. –Comento Kagome con una mirada maternal. –Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho, su padre Touga murió cuando él era solo un bebé recién nacido y su madre falleció poco tiempo después, Inuyasha vivía en una aldea ningen, y en esa época, e incluso ahora eran muy intolerantes con los youkais y más aun con los hanyous, él tuvo que huir siendo muy pequeño, no era aceptado entre ningens ni entre youkais, fue relegado a sobrevivir por su cuenta casi toda su vida hasta que aparecimos todos nosotros, desde esa entonces él sonríe. –Explico Kagome recordando las largas horas en las que su amigo le conto de a poco y en pequeñas cantidades lo que había sufrido de pequeño.

Hotaru agacho la cabeza y asintió, su cerquillo cubrió sus ojos pero Kagome supo que la pequeña lloraba. –Yo igual… mis padres no murieron, pero ellos me vendieron al palacio blanco para que sirva mi vida entera de oráculo de los kamis, cuando Irasue sama me miro por primera vez supe que sabía que no tenía ningún don especial para canalizar a los dioses como mis padres afirmaban. Pensé que no me aceptaría, pero Irasue me sonrió y me acepto, estaba asustada y la mire por primera vez con odio por separarme de mis padres. Los escuche hablar en susurros, decían que habían logrado estafar a la más poderosa demonesa del mundo y que mejor se apuraban y se marchaban de allí. –Hotaru se limpio las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos incontenibles.

-Les rogué que no me dejaran pero me dijeron que era una entrega por mi propio bien, dijeron que tendría más suerte que mi hermano que había sido llevado para ser parte del ejercito del Oeste y que seguramente no viviría demasiado. No volví a ver a mi familia después de eso, supe por algunas Inus del palacio blanco que con el pago por la entrega de sus dos hijos habían recibido una gran fortuna y que ahora vivían en una aldea de youkais migrantes y tenían una vida acomodada con nuevos cachorros.

Kagome no lo resistió más y abrazo a Hotaru reconfortándola de tanto dolor que se había estado guardando muy dentro. Miro de soslayo hacia un árbol a varios metros y le frunció el ceño a Inuyasha que estaba escuchando la conversación anonadado, sus ojos algo rojizos evidenciando la presencia de Yasha y su rostro contorsionado por la preocupación y los deseos de venganza.

Kagome negó silenciosamente e Inuyasha solo cerró los ojos y se apoyo en la rama pensativo.

-Ahora tienes una nueva y gran familia Hotaru. –Separo a la Neko de su abrazo y limpio los restos de lágrimas. –Esta Irasue Okasan, Sesshomau Onichan, Kagome Onechan e Inuyasha baka. –Sonrió, Hotaru comenzó a reír con ganas mientras algunos metros mas allá Inuyasha resoplaba para luego sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

… **.**************…**

Kagome estaba sentada en medio del claro, observando a Hotaru correr tras los pequeños como si fuera una más de ellos, mientras en intervalos de algunos minutos se detenía y la saludaba con la mano para luego seguir correteando. Veía con una sonrisa como ella disfrutaba al fin de la niñez que nunca pudo disfrutar.

-Kagome sama se ve tan linda preñada. –Le hablo una okami.

Kagome había visto que poco a poco las okamis con niños se habían ido acercando perdiendo el miedo a su persona, simulo no prestar atención para no amedrentarlas, y al parecer había funcionado, puesto que ahora alrededor suyo se habían sentado cuatro hembras okamis, dos de ellas con bebés en brazos y otras dos con los vientres abultados.

-Muchas gracias. –Había contestado ella.

-¿De cuentas lunas esta Kagome sama? –Pregunta una que estaba dándole de lactar a un pequeño regordete con una mata de pelo castaño.

-Una luna. –Respondió ella con soltura.

Las cuatro hembras se miraron sorprendidas. –Imposible. –Comento una de ellas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunto la azabache ahora preocupada, ella había visto a Sesshomaru mirar su vientre por largos tiempos, y aunque pensó que podría ser porque era padre primerizo, ahora que lo rememoraba había preocupación e incertidumbre en su mirar, pero como siempre el ladino no le había dicho sus preocupaciones y había preferido no hablar del tema.

-La energía del cachorro es muy fuerte. –Comento una de ellas, mientras las demás asintieron viendo su vientre apenas curvado.

-¿Cuantas lunas suelen tener las okamis? –Pregunto ella algo ansiosa.

-Tenemos seis lunas, cada luna podemos sentir los cambios que tienen nuestros cachorros dentro de nosotras, sentimos sus energías y por eso sabemos cuando se acerca el día del alumbramiento. –Comento la que tenía una barriga prominente. –Yo tengo casi cinco lunas. –Dijo acariciando su vientre cubierto. –Pero… usted Kagome sama, o más bien el cachorro en su vientre… su energía es como la que despiden los cachorros en la quinta luna, y aun así su vientre es tan pequeño…

Las cuatro okamis palidecieron. –¡Lina! –Le advirtieron asustadas por sus comentarios osados frente a la pareja del señor del Oeste.

Kagome miro el vientre de Lina y el suyo y se preocupo. Era cierto que era pequeño, y las veces que el bebé dejaba ver su energía ella también podía sentir un gran poder que le hacía revolver el estomago y sentir unos terribles mareos y ganas de asfixiarse, como si una enorme bola de youki la hubiera atravesado y su cuerpo se estuviera preparando para purificarlo, la primera vez que tubo esos síntomas justo después de la amenaza de aborto, pensó que iba a purificar a su bebé, entro en pánico y Sesshomaru tuvo que tranquilizarla y no se despego de su lado en dos días enteros.

Luego de eso, el pequeño no había vuelto a mostrar su esencia completa, y las raras veces que lo hacía era solo en pequeños lapsus de tiempo, como si su único objetivo fuera mostrarle a ella que seguía ahí y no debía preocuparse.

 _¿Por qué su vientre era tan pequeño?_ Incluso si su desarrollo fuera más rápido que el de una youkai normal su vientre debería haber crecido mucho más en todo ese tiempo, pero era demasiado pequeño. La preocupación la embargo.

-No se preocupe Kagome sama, los casos pueden ser diferentes en ningens, nosotras no sabemos cómo lleva la preñes una ningen. –Comento una pelirroja con un vientre casi del mismo tamaño que ella.

-Los ningen llevan nueve lunas de preñes. –Comento Kagome seriamente.

Todas ellas volvieron a palidecer.

-Pero usted carga al cachorro de un youkai, y no de cualquiera, sino uno de los más fuertes. –Explico la hembra de forma ansiosa.

-¿Tu cuantas lunas tienes? –Pregunto la azabache viendo a la del vientre pequeño igual al suyo.

-He… yo… pues apenas y tengo cinco días. –Murmuro abatida.

Kagome asintió y sonrió relajada aunque por dentro no podía estar más nerviosa.

-¡Kagome sama! –La llamo una voz femenina. –Kagome miro a la okami que la había estado atendiendo esos días como dama de compañía y se levanto al verla con el rostro ansioso correr hacia ella. –Ha llegado una comitiva del Sur, en estos momentos están hablando con Lord Koga ya que Lord Sesshomaru aun no regresa.

Kagome miro hacia el árbol en donde Inuyasha estaba descansando hasta hacia unos minutos y vio que el malandrín había desaparecido. _"Malditos traidores que me hacen de lado…"_ Pensó molesta.

Se aliso el haori con rabia. –Vamos Manaka, demostrémosle a esos neandertales quien es la señora del Oeste. –Dijo con convicción. –¡Hotaru! –La llamo, al instante la neko se poso a su lado. –Tú también iras, debes aprender a cómo hacerle frente a ese grupo de machistas cavernícolas que nos tratan como bonitos floreros que deben resguardar. –Hotaru asintió y siguió a su alfa.

… **..***********…..**

La pequeña comitiva de Kitsunes, tanukis, youkais leopardos, y algunos otros de razas pequeñas que integraban la guardia del Sur miraban atentos, y en guardia a todos los okamis que los miraban recelosos, con la reciente batalla en la pequeña aldea, ya nadie confiaba en nadie.

-Mi nombre es Daiki general de estas tropas y buscamos al Lord del Oeste. –Hablo un Kitsune de mirada sería muy poco común en la raza Kitsune que se caracterizaba por una inusitada alegría y mañas para hacer travesuras o tontear gracias a sus caracteres relajados, muy parecidos a su diosa madre.

-Estas en tierras del Norte, así que hablaras con el Lord del Norte. –Contesto Koga alzando el mentón y afilando la mirada azul sobre la café del Kitsune.

-Lord Shiro me ordeno específicamente hablar con el Lord del Oeste. –Contradijo Daiki, mientras que los youkais variados se tensaban ante una posible amenaza.

-Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho y soy el segundo hijo de Inuno Taisho ¡Si tienen algo que decir, comiencen a hablar! –Exigió con desdén.

Daiki miro a Inuyasha como si esperara verificar de alguna forma que las palabras dichas fueran ciertas, el igual estaba desconfiado, el Sur había sido invadido, y hasta el momento era la tierra cardinal que más había sufrido aquella guerra. Gruño al verse entre la espada y la pared, no tenía tiempo que perder, su Lord había empezado una batalla para recuperar el Sur y los pocos que lograron salir de allí no daban alcance a las tropas del Este. –Mi Lord solicita que se respete al acuerdo de la mesa youkai celebrada en Musashi. –Dijo Daiki tomando un pergamino de su haori y entregándoselo a Inuyasha que parecía mirar el famoso pergamino con desconcierto.

-Que haces pulgoso, ábrelo y mira haber que dice. –Le susurra Koga entre dientes mientras intenta mantenerle la mirada altanera al Kitsune.

-Ábrelo tu sarnoso, que yo apenas y pase unas cuantas clases de protocolo, no sé nada de Muchochi o lo que sea que sea eso. –Mascullo entregándole el pergamino a Koga que lo abrió gruñendo insultos inentendibles. –Y es Musashi idiota. –Le contesto fastidiado mirando dentro del pergamino.

-Mierda, yo solo soy Lord del Norte desde hace unos poquitos años, no tuve tiempo de ponerme a estudiar historia Youkai. –Gruño leyendo los acuerdos que dictaban en el viejo pergamino sellado con sangre de los antiguos lores cardinales. –¿Que mierdas se supone que debo entender de este acuerdo? –Gruño frustrado viendo como la comisura del labio de Daiki se levantaba en un gesto leve de burla. _"Hasta que al fin se le nota algo de Kitsune"_ pensó mientras releía cada párrafo con cuidado. –En el acuerdo establecido en la treintava luna oscura… bla bla bla bla… nosotros los lores de los cuatro puntos cardinales aceptamos bajo los testimonios de bla bla bla bla… y con nuestro honor en juego bla bla bla bla… número uno, respetar los límites territoriales establecidos en el acuerdo de Tosando provincia Rikusen firmados por los antepasados… -Koga arrugo el entrecejo impaciente. –¿Que carajos es esto? ¿¡Porque tengo que leer este condenado pergamino!? ¡¿No puedes solo decirme directamente que es eso que quiere ese problemático de Shiro?! –Pregunto Koga hastiado.

Daiki arrugo el ceño ante la forma tan informal con la que se referían a su señor. –Si un Lord cardinal no puede ni siquiera comprender lo que uno de los acuerdos más importantes de nuestra historia significa, no imagino el futuro del Norte. –Dijo con saña.

-¡Tu pequeño malnacido! ¿¡A quién crees que intentas insultar con tu sarcasmo elegante!? –Grito Koga alterado.

-Dame eso. –Dijo una voz femenina quitándole de las manos el pergamino a Koga y abriéndolo para leerlo.

-¿¡Kagome que demonios!? ¡¿Cómo es que apareciste aquí y sin hacer un solo ruido?! –Pregunto Koga asustado por la aparición de su amiga que ahora leía concentrada el pergamino.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta el oído de Koga y le susurro. –Kagome es una joya poderosa, pero creo que no esta tan averiada como finge. –Comento quedamente.

-Yo no finjo nada, y tampoco estoy averiada Inuyasha ¿Y acaso no te advertí que pasaría si me seguías incordiando? –Pregunto ella mirándolo de soslayo.

-¡Keh! –Volteo el rostro alzado y miro molesto a otro lado.

-Mis disculpas, pero no creo que deba interrumpir esta reunión. –Interrumpió Daiki mirando a Kagome seriamente, al ver una hembra ningen meterse entre medio de una conversación tan importante.

-Lo disculpo general Daiki. –Contesto ella enrollando nuevamente el pergamino y mirando con una sonrisa protocolar al kitsune. –Pero tengo el agrado de decirle que esta conversación me incumbe demasiado, puesto que usted requiere la ayuda de las tropas del Oeste y si es posible del Norte si es que antes no se enfrentan en una riña por disputas que a mi parecer son infantiles… -Dijo lo ultimo mirando de reojo a Koga e Inuyasha. –Y notando que esta tan impaciente le diré mi querido general que usted está hablando con la señora del Oeste, no una simple ningen, si no que La Ningen, además de Miko sagrada y pareja consagrada de Sesshomaru. –Sonrió ella cuando al finalizar su explicación el Kitsune abrió los ojos sorprendido y agacho la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa y saludo de etiqueta.

Kagome se acerco hasta llegar a solo dos pasos del Kitsune y le entrego de vuelta el pergamino. –Me temo que este acuerdo carece de validez, o al menos el artículo en donde se indica que si ocurriese una revuelta o golpe de estado en alguno de los puntos cardinales este mismo tendrá el derecho de solicitar apoyo tanto económico como militar de sus aliados por un breve tiempo hasta que la situación de dicho punto se estabilice. Pero aquello solo implica una revuelta interna, es un acuerdo sellado por cuatro puntos cardinales, en donde el honor y la promesa queda implícita por igual en cada una de ellas, por ende si un punto cardinal en este caso el Este invade otro punto ósea el Sur, los otros puntos restantes quedan en una escenario neutral en donde sus alianzas desaparecen, puesto que juraron con sangre ayudarse entre ellos, por ende no pueden ponerse de una parte o de otra, viendo sus intereses propios, así que este articulo no cuenta en esta guerra, y más si quieres forzarnos a colaborar con él con este simple acuerdo. –Finalizo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero Lord Sesshomaru debería…!

-¡No! –Le interrumpió Kagome. –Lord Sesshomaru no debería nada, no es su obligación, el acuerdo lo evidencia claramente, él está en su derecho de no participar en ello... –Daiki miro consternado como ella explicaba un punto que era irrevocable legalmente. –Pero el participara mi querido general. –Contesto ella ahora con una sonrisa más amable.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto él sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

-Porque ya no es solo cuestión de un pacto, o un acuerdo, el Sur es nuestro amigo, y sé que tanto a mí, como a Sesshomaru nos agrada Lord Shiro.

Daiki poso una rodilla sobre la tierra y bajo la cabeza. –Se lo agradezco My lady. –Todos los otros guerreros del Sur hicieron lo mismo.

Kagome resoplo internamente al ver nuevamente como todos le hacían una reverencia que sin duda no hacía falta, pero haciendo acopio del protocolo que tanto le había costado aprender acepto la sumisión con una ligera sonrisa, hasta que todos estuvieron de pie, esperando sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Cuantas tropas del Oeste tenemos a disposición? –Pregunto Kagome al aire, esperando una respuesta.

Inuyasha vacilo mientras comenzaba a hacer números en la cabeza.

Hotaru adelanto el paso y miro a su antigua señora que la veía con una sonrisa conocedora. –Tenemos tres escuadrones de exploración rodeando la frontera no muy lejos de aquí, al menos deben hacer como cien youkais entre ellos. Una tropa de ataque y una de defensa justo en esta aldea conformado tal vez por trescientos youakis de la elite guerrera Kagome sama. –Respondió la pequeña con seguridad en su voz y una nota de orgullo.

Kagome sonrió y miro a los del Sur que veían sorprendidos a ambas, tal vez preguntándose como ellas podían tener tanto control sobre esa clase de temas.

-Gracias Hotaru. –Indico Kagome mientras la pequeña Neko asentía con orgullo. Mientras un _"¡Khe!"_ se escuchaba desde atrás. Hotaru era pequeña y podía haberle dedicado su vida entera a aprender todo lo referente a protocolo, etiqueta y genealogía del árbol familiar del Oeste, pero a ella le interesaba bastante el movimiento de las tropas que protegían al Oeste. Kagome la había visto mirar silenciosamente los entrenamientos, la división de deberes y roles dentro de la guardia, incluso adoraba hablar con su hermano de ello mismo.

-Ella es Hotaru y es la prometida al segundo del Oeste. –Comento Kagome, y al instante todos comprendieron y le dieron sendas reverencias.

-Como escucho general Daiki, creo que por lo pronto puedo poner a disposición las tropas de elite y las de exploración para ir al Sur, creo que no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para pedir refuerzos al Oeste, pero de igual forma enviare un pergamino lo más pronto posible. –Explico ella.

-My lady, le estoy eternamente agradecido. –Contesto Daiki aceptando la ayuda que en esos momentos era de suma urgencia para el Sur.

-¡Kagome! ¡Las tropas de elite fueron traídas por Sesshomaru aquí! ¡Solo para protegerte a ti mientras él se ausentara! –Contradijo Koga mientras Inuyasha asentía.

-Cuando el estirado de Sesshomaru se dé cuenta de que la aldea esta tan desprotegida como cuando ocurrió la batalla pondrá el grito, o más bien el rugido en el cielo. –Comento Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió. –Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien por mi cuenta. –Contesto mirando a ambos.

-Pero Kagome… -Intento refutar Koga.

-Escúchame bien Koga, yo no te digo nada acerca de cómo manejas a tus tropas, así que tu no me dices nada de cómo lo hago yo con las mías, tengo el completo derecho de tenerlas a mi disposición ¿o me equivoco? –Pregunto ella arqueando una fina ceja.

Koga evadió la mirada molesto. –No lo sé. –Contesto.

-General Kintaro. –Llamo la azabache, y al momento un inuyoukai de cabello rubio platino dio un paso adelante y dio una respetuosa reverencia.

-¿Si Mi lady? –Pregunto volviéndose a mirarla.

-Tengo o no el derecho de disponer de las tropas de elite? –Pregunto ella poniéndose seria, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más machismo arcaico.

-Las tiene My lady. –Contesto directamente.

Ella asintió. –Espero que haya quedado claro. –Dijo lo ultimo mirando a sus amigos. –Y Koga ¿creo que tú también tienes una buena amistad con cierto Kitsune, verdad? –Pregunto ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Koga resoplo. –¡Bien! –Dijo refunfuñón. –Pero si Sesshomaru me asesina te perseguiré siendo un fantasma. –Reprocho. –Veamos… el Norte en estos momentos posee una tropa de ofensiva en la aldea, debe haber al menos doscientos de ellos acampando en las afueras, pero solo dejare que vayan ciento cincuenta, si Kagome no se va a proteger al menos yo debo hacerlo con lo poco que me queda. Puedo enviar refuerzos pero me temo que las demás tropas están en las fronteras rodeando el Norte esperando cualquier ataque.

Daiki agradeció nuevamente con una senda reverencia.

-Dígame general Daiki ¿Donde se están resguardando los cachorros y las hembras? –Pregunto Kagome.

Daiki no dudo en querer responder, la señora del Oeste se había ganado su confianza y gratitud, darle aquella información que aunque delicada lo veía como una forma de devolver la confianza. –Me atrevo a pedirle que hablemos de ese tema en privado Mi lady, las guaridas son un tema muy delicado en las guerras y me niego a develar ningún tipo de información con tanto público presente.

Kagome sonrió comprensiva. –Acompáñeme por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –El asintió y se dirigieron juntos, aunque acompañados de Hotaru, Inuyasha y Koga. Entraron a la primera cabaña que encontraron y por movilidad propia todos los youkais cercanos a la pequeña cabaña se alejaron a una distancia prudente.

-Tenemos tres guaridas importantes, una queda cerca de la frontera Este-Sur, pero me temo que esa fue saqueada por el Este y por los grupos subversivos que tenemos en el Sur, más específicamente muchos tengus. –Explico mientras apretaba los puños con ira al recordar las condiciones en la que encontraron la pequeña guarida, cachorros, hembras, todos muertos e incluso muchos desaparecidos, especialmente hembras. –Las otras dos guaridas aun están a salvo, al menos eso es lo último que supimos desde hace unos días, él agua debe estar escaseando a estas alturas, es por eso que Lord Shiro decidió retomar el control del Sur.

-¿Exactamente en qué lugar se encuentran? –Pregunto ella directamente.

-La más cercana de aquí, está en la frontera Sur-Oeste algunos kilómetros cerca de una aldea ningen que en estos momentos se encuentra abandonada por las constantes guerras. Hay un rio que corre rodeando la aldea humana llamada Kurosawa. Y la segunda queda justo en medio del Sur, en donde las cuatro ciudades youkai mas importantes chocan sus límites, es la más segura, pero al mismo tiempo es las más alejada en estos momentos.

-Bien, creo que entonces empezaremos con la más cercana. –Contesto ella.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Pregunto Daiki desconcertado.

-¿Oye joya no pensaras hacer alguna de tus locuras cierto? –Pregunto Inuyasha receloso.

Kagome sonrió. –¡Por supuesto que no! Esta vez todo irá bien. –Se dijo a sí misma.

La azabache salió de la cabaña sin decir nada más y se quedo parada justo frente a la comitiva del Sur, observo detenidamente a cada uno de los guerreros que le rehuyeron la mirada.

-¡Quiero a ese! –Apunto hacia un pequeño guerrero que no parecía tener más de quince años. El aludido salto en su sitio asustado por verse apuntado por la señora del Oeste y miro hacia su general pidiendo ayuda de alguna forma.

-My lady no entie…

-Necesito un guía, alguien que conozca el Sur y que pueda llevarme a la guarida más cercana. –Contesto ella resuelta.

-¡OYE JOYA! ¡KAGOME! –Tanto Inu como Koga le llamaron la atención ante su osadía para intentar nuevamente arriesgarse en medio de una guerra.

-Tranquilos chicos, no es como si fuera a escaparme justo en este momento. –Explico ella, aunque ellos la miraban como si así fuera.

-Iré a la guarida más cercana y traeré conmigo a los cachorros y hembras al Oeste. –Explico más calmada a Daiki.

El nuevamente quedo asombrado con la bondad que se le presentaba y no pudo más que asentir agradecido, no podía rechazar tal ofrecimiento ni por todo el orgullo kitsune.

-Entonces, deberían marchar de una vez. –Dijo ella, mirando a Kintaro, que asintió y comenzó a movilizar a la tropa elite del Oeste, mientras que a regañadientes Koga hacia lo mismo con la mayoría de la tropa del Norte.

Kagome vio como comenzaban a organizarse y discutían algo entre los generales de las tres tropas, sonrió al verlos unidos. Algunos minutos después, la tropa de más de quinientos youkais, marchaba siendo uno solo.

La azabache se acerco al youkai tanuki y poso una mano en su hombro, el pobre casi salta del susto ante el contacto, pero solo pudo agachar la cabeza con sumisión. Kagome rio por lo bajo. –¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunto.

-Yoichi. –Contesto.

-Bien Yoichi… creo que deberás esconderte. –Comento ella, él la miro desconcertado pero viendo la seriedad en los ojos de ella asintió y se alejo.

" _Puedo sentir tu cercanía Sesshomaru… tu cercanía y tu furia."_ Pensó antes de mirar a Hotaru. –¿Quieres caminar bajo los árboles de cerezos? –Pregunto con una sonrisa suave.

Hotaru la admiro más que nunca.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **No me van a negar que los capítulos están mucho más largos, el anterior y este tienen casi la misma cantidad de dos capítulos juntos, así que estamos como 2x1. Creo que esa es mi forma de premiarlos por esperarme tanto.**

 **Dejen reviews, y los siguientes capítulos serán igual de largos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 39**

 **Al final del capítulo respondo algunos comentarios.**

La noche se había ido hacia poco, el clima era mas cálido ese día, el frio invernal se iba perdiendo poco a poco, puesto que la primavera había empezado hacia algunos días, pero aunque el clima era templado, a su mente solo venían preocupaciones _"¿Estará la hembra bien?" "¿Estará cálido el vientre?" "¿Estará descansando?"_ aquel ultimo pensamiento casi hizo estallar en carcajadas a Yakko que aumentaba entre susurros e ideas las preocupaciones del peliplata mientras se divertía con su agonía, aunque bien sabia él que en el fondo la bestia trataba de ocultar sus preocupaciones molestándolo a él.

" _Tal vez huyo de nuevo"_ Susurro Yakko fastidioso, aunque el ligero brillo asesino en sus pupilas rojas, le demostraba que esa era en realidad la mayor preocupación de la bestia.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante las tormentosas ideas y miro más detenidamente desde la sombra de los arboles, algunos faroles de luces de la aldea ningen aun resplandecían dentro de las cabañas, y ahí en lo alto se alzaba una enorme mansión seguramente del daimio de la región. Había pasado en vigilia dos días enteros, y la bestia ya estaba incordiándose de la impaciencia, embravecía y pedía por la hembra y el cachorro, rasgaba las paredes de su mente y azotaba la jaula de su subconsciente en venganza por alejarse de ella, y no es que él no quisiera las mismas exigencias que la bestia, él estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, pero primero lo primero, debía acabar esa guerra que amenazaba el futuro de su hembra, y debía ser rápido y con poca participación de su azabache que gustaba de meterse en problemas como una cachorra inu que está aprendiendo a cazar por primera vez.

-Está tardando demasiado. –Murmuro el nigen a unos metros. Miro de reojo al humano exterminador y vio la preocupación latente en sus ojos, además de que su aroma despedía el olor de la ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo. Era obvio que la hembra que estaba de infiltrada en la mansión del daimio era su compañera y estaba preocupado por ella. _"¿Por qué dejaría ir a su compañera a la guarida del enemigo así de fácil?" se_ pregunto la bestia prestando atención al humano en medio de su berrinche.

" _Los humanos son osados… e imprudentes… arriesgar así a una compañera"_ siguió parloteando Yakko.

Sintió la tensión de la media docena de ningens que estaban esparcidos en el bosque esperando alguna noticia de la hembra humana. Sesshomaru afino la mirada y vio un destello muy a lo lejos. Supo que ella se acercaba, pero por algún motivo decidió no comentarlo _"Para que aprendan a no arriesgar así a una compañera"_ vocifero Yakko y el no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Tal vez paso media hora más cuando la exterminadora asomo su figura en la entrada del bosque, venia ataviada de un kimono de la mejor seda y confección del Oeste, claramente prestado por su querida azabache para esa misión, iba algo desalineada, pero suponía que era por correr tanto. El aroma a otros machos ningens se percibió claramente, y aunque le importaba poco con quien se relacionaba la hembra, le pareció ofensivo que llevara tantos aromas encima, y justo frente a su pareja.

El macho como supuso no dijo nada, y no es que debiera, puesto que los humanos no tienen buen olfato, carecen de cualidades y de dones. Pero si noto que la miro con algo de recelo.

-Infórmanos. –Exigió el exterminador. La pequeña ningen se limpio el sudor de la frente y recupero un poco la respiración antes de erguirse con eficacia y mirarlo retadora _"¿Así eran todas las ningens?"_ definitivamente esa actitud era uno de los mayores problemas de los humanos, claro a excepción de su azabache, a él le gustaba todo de ella, desde el mas mínimo berrinche hasta sus mayores desatinos, aunque estos últimos preferiría que se los guarde la mayor parte del tiempo, porque siempre consistían en arriesgar su vida de alguna u otra forma.

-El daimio ha empezado a mover sus fichas, están reunidos de los cuatro puntos cardinales, y según supe evacuaron la mayor cantidad de aldeas ningens del Sur y del Este. Han levantado hace poco una promulgación para reclutar a todo aquel hombre, mujer o niños que contengan aunque sea un poco de poder espiritual para hacerle frente a la batalla, en algún lugar del Norte y el Oeste se está formando un ejercito ningen dispuestos a la pelea. El puerto que hay en el Este está comerciando en grandes cantidades, acero, madera y hierro, creo que es para construir armas.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-También escuche a uno de los terratenientes decir que habían asaltado una pequeña aldea youkai en la frontera del Oeste aprovechando la revuelta en el este. Tienen rehenes, y piensan asesinarlos para demostrarles a los youkai en general que la guerra ha comenzado.

-¡Pero el que ha comenzado todo esto es el señor youkai del Este! –Renegó Kuso.

-Me temo que ya sea del Este o de cualquier punto cardinal, para ellos youkai es youkai, todos son lo mismo. –Explico ella.

-Bien. Este ira donde ese grupo de mediocres lideres y los asesinara para que cesen aquellos planes. –Dijo Sesshomaru mientras Yakko se revolcaba ansioso para seguir aquel plan frontal y rápido.

Todos los ningens palidecieron y algunos otros apretaron sus armas tensos sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Sesshomaru sama aquello no fue nuestro acuerdo. –Inquirió el exterminador.

-Este no acordó nada, este solo acepto colaborar para evitar una guerra, y si esta se puede evitar asesinando a un par de ningens extremistas, este lo hará. –Respondió mirando fijamente al exterminador que parecía debatirse internamente, pero Sesshomaru podía olerlo perfectamente, rabia, inseguridad, precaución.

-No nos adelantemos por favor Sesshomaru sama. –Pidió la exterminadora, Sesshomaru miro fríamente a la mujer, decidió no callarla por interrumpirlo, puesto que por su condición ningen y ona le hacia un poco recuerdo a su Miko. –Aun no hemos agotado todas las posibilidades, yo solo me he dedicado a espiar, pero nadie ha empezado a dialogar con ellos, se que podemos ser muy tercos, pero creo que deberíamos intentarlo. –Pidió ella, casi clamo.

-¿Sugieres que este Sesshomaru debe acercarse con intenciones de dialogo y ellos no atacaran a este? –Pregunto sabiendo claramente la conclusión de aquella idea, obviamente los nigens lo atacarían ni bien se acercara, eran intolerantes y dramáticos, llenos de emociones innecesarias, entre ellos el miedo y el temor a lo desconocido.

Zia negó fervientemente. –Si eso sucede Mi lord me temo que sería el fin de todo el daimio, y solo acrecentaría el resentimiento que tienen hacia los suyos.

Sesshomaru arqueo una fina ceja, y casi alabo el buen análisis de la ona, miro de reojo al exterminador y vio el orgullo en sus pupilas.

-El consejo seguirá reunido por unos días más, y creo que la persona adecuada para hablar con el daimio seria Kagome sama.

Yakko se levanto embravecido y azoto la enorme jaula mental. –¿¡Quieres arriesgar a la pareja de este!? ¿¡Osas sugerirle a este que deje ir a su compañera preñada con otros machos ningens en donde podría estar en riesgo!? –Lanzo un fuerte gruñido y todos los exterminadores lo rodearon apuntándole con sus armas y protegiendo a Zia.

-¡Zia aléjate de aquí! –Le exigió el exterminador.

-¡No! –Contesto ella aunque se le veía asustada. –Sesshomaru sama, por favor, rectifique, Kagome sama es ningen, ellos la dejaran entrar sin problemas, además es Miko consagrada… ¡Ellos respetan mucho a los sagrados! Ella es la única que…

-¡Ellos intentaran asesinarla cuando sepan de su preñes! –Mascullo colérico el peliplata, sabiendo de antemano lo que la sociedad youkai y ningen pensaban de los cachorros mestizos como Inuyasha y ahora su futura cría.

-¡No tienen porque saberlo! El bebé es poderoso, incluso a Kagome sama le cuesta sentir su presencia. –Explico ella, intentando alagar de cierta forma a Sesshomaru para retener su ira, aunque de poco había servido, porque el parecía igual de molesto.

-Este no lo permitirá. –Contesto fríamente.

-A Kagome sama no le pasara nada, incluso si ellos supieran su condición ella nunca dejaría que ningún humano la dañe. –Rogo.

La tensión aun seguía en el ambiente, todos parecían esperar el momento exacto en el que el gran lord del Oeste empiece el ataque, y no es que el peliplata no se regocijara de hacerlo, pero sabía que su hembra era amiga de aquellos exterminadores y si de pronto desaparecieran se extrañaría y probablemente sospecharía de él, sin duda la tendría molesta algún tiempo, y molestar o entristecer a la hembra era igual a también incomodar a la cría en el vientre.

Escucho el claro graznido del ave que diariamente enviaba Jaken para mantenerlo informado. Un cuervo negro con un pergamino atado de la manera más hosca, lo tomo entre sus garras y extendió el papiro desgastado, sintiendo repulsión a primera vista al ver los garabatos del Kappa.

" _Amo, unos youkais del Sur han llegado a la aldea, no sé cual sea su objetivo, pero Kagome sama se dirige hacia ellos, y por la miradita que se carga junto con la fingida de Hotaru creo que planean algo, amito"_

Rasgo el papel en dos sin medir sus fuerzas, Yakko ya estaba ahí, fuera de la jaula rascando el oscuro piso dispuesto a tomar la conciencia. No dijo nada y salió de allí tan rápido que los exterminadores no tuvieron tiempo ni de preocuparse por su partida.

-Este lo sabia… este siempre lo supo… la cachorra se irá… la cachorra no se merece nuestra confianza. –Gruño con rabia.

…**********…..

-¡Oí Joya! ¿¡Acaso ahora sí que te echaste a perder!? ¡Como se te ocurre mandar todo el ejército al Sur! ¡¿Acaso quieres pasar toda tu vida eterna dentro de alguna habitación del Oeste?! ¡Porque te aseguro que el energúmeno de Sesshomaru segurito que esta vez te encierra y no te veremos más hasta que tu cachorro tenga cachorros!

Kagome fulmino con la mirada a su amigo, y casi tubo que sacudirse la mala sensación que aquellas palabras le provocaron.

-¡Inuyasha no molestes a Kagome! –Exigió la neko deteniendo su andar y tomando de la manga del haori a Inu para jalarlo en la dirección contraria.

-¡Hay no me rezongues! –Se aparto intentando librarse de la jaloneada –¡Es que tú no sabes! ¡Ese odioso de Sesshomaru seguro que me echa la culpa a mí por el comportamiento averiado de Kagome! ¡Me dirá que soy una pésima influencia, pero si el supiera que en realidad su mujercita es la imprudente y que nosotros apenas y somos víctimas de sus imprudencias! ¿¡No te parece injusto!?

Kagome casi vuelve sobre sus pasos y golpea unas cuantas veces a su gritón amigo, pero sintiendo cada vez más cerca el youki de Sesshomaru prefirió alejarse de cualquier presencia en la aldea, que pueda sufrir el daño colateral de la ira de su pareja.

Pero ella había cumplido su palabra, no había salido corriendo a ningún lado, ella aun estaba ahí, y por sobre todo bien y en perfectas condiciones, solo había dado algunas órdenes, y por supuesto planificado una futura salida pero ella se las arreglaría para convencer a Sesshomaru.

Se entretuvo bajo un particular árbol de roble de un verde tan brillante y vivaz que daba la requerida paz que su mente estaba ansiando en ese instante. Se sentó bajo la sombra de este y espero pacientemente la llegada. Pocos minutos después abrió los ojos parsimoniosamente y lo vio mirarla en toda su altura, parecía dueño de sus sentidos, y aunque con la gran fuerza de su youki revoloteando alrededor suponía que Yakko estaba muy pendiente de la conversación, su apariencia no evidenciaba que fuera a salir en un futuro para reprocharle algo.

-¿Has enviado al ejercito de este al Sur? –Kagome quiso contestar al instante pero fue interrumpida por la retaría de preguntas disfrazadas que ocultaban un gran reproche. –¿El ejercito que este personalmente se encargo de mandar a traer para la seguridad de su mujer y su cachorro? _"Perfecto ahora me echara la culpa de ser mala madre"_ pensó ella. –¿El ejercito de ELITE, único en atributos de pelea y formación? –Los reproches parecían haber tenido fin y ahora una mirada cargada de fría condescendencia esperando una disculpa la esperaba.

-¿Como estuvo el viaje Sesshomaru? ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Hay novedades? Te extrañe sabes, pero sabía que era tu deber ir, que tu orgullosa forma de ser te impedía simplemente delegarla las cosas a otros. Y lo comprendo sabes, nunca te pedirías que cambies esa actitud que aunque a veces me impacienta, siempre te hace ser tu.

-No intentes engatusarme, este no volverá a ser condescendiente. –Contesto él fríamente.

-¿Engatusarte yo? Nunca pensé que tendrías tales pensamientos de mi carácter Sesshomaru. –Se lamento ella sin cambiar el retintín de sus palabras que salían apenadas y algo orgullosas, pero que desencajaban completamente de su mirada seria y neutral.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero por más _profunda_ que sea mi adoración no me cegare y bajare mi enojo ante tu actitud imprudente. –Reafirmo.

-¿Solo me adoras Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella con tono inocente.

Este gruño sin contestar, pero ella supo que era obvio que la palabra _"profunda"_ iba ligado a otros sentimientos intensos que al señor del Oeste le sería difícil develar y más en pleno día y en un área tan abierta como en la que estaban.

-¿Sesshomaru dime una cosa, quien es la segunda persona que tiene el poder de decisión en el Oeste? –Pregunto ella seriamente.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla fríamente y ella supo que su silencio era la mayor contestación. –Bien entonces dime ¿tenía o no tenía el derecho de enviar a las tropas del Oeste al Sur?

-Tus derechos según nuestras leyes están por debajo de los mías, y mis órdenes fueron que el grupo de elite se encargara de la protección de la señora y el heredero del Oeste. –Contradijo.

-Acepto eso, pero si nos atenemos a las leyes, me inclino a asegurar que no había una orden real ni propiamente dicha de tu parte hacia las tropas de elite de que se excusen de aceptar mis órdenes después de tu partida. Así que mi orden escapa de tu orden satisfactoriamente. –Sonrió ella como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

-Aun si fuere así, has dejado en ridículo mi autoridad al esquivarla tan astutamente, sin contemplar el hecho de que mi orden se hizo exclusivamente por proteger a mi familia, y mas allá de que tus acciones sean avaladas por las leyes que rigen al Oeste, has traicionado mi confianza y mi sentido de protección, siendo ese el mayor insulto que puedas darme como tu compañero. –Kagome se fue levantando poco a poco del soporte del árbol mientras las palabras dichas le indicaban con sorpresa algo que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo sinceramente, al darse cuenta que sus acciones que si bien habían venido bien intencionadas para con el Sur habían hecho mella en la confianza que le tenía Sesshomaru. –Estoy aquí Sesshomaru, no he ido a ninguna parte, y ciertamente no pensé demasiado bien las cosas, me sentí en libertad de hacer y deshacer, creo que fui vanidosa.

Sesshomaru acepto aquellas palabras, pero el resentimiento ante la afrenta no parecía disminuir, y aun así se acerco a ella y poso sus manos entre su cadera y su vientre para palpar la ligera curva.

Kagome poso su mano encima de la de él, pero casi al instante este deshizo su tacto y la miro como si ella aun estuviera bajo una constante vigilancia.

-Dime exactamente en qué pensabas cuando enviaste al ejército de elite y no te guardes nada. –Exigió él.

Kagome asintió un tanto tocada por el evidente rechazo, él nunca lo había hecho, siempre requería de tocarla o sentirla, para que actuara así debía estar muy resentido. –En primer lugar no hace falta decir, que le tengo gran estima a Lord Shiro; en segundo, le debo mucho, porque gracias a su ayuda ahora estás conmigo; y en tercero, es momento de darnos nuestro apoyo Sesshomaru, el acuerdo de la primera alianza ahora no nos sirve de nada con la traición del Este, y ahora más que nunca es el momento de apoyarnos los unos a los otros, no solo tenemos una deuda de honor con el Sur, si no que están entre medio de ellas todo un pueblo que está sufriendo con esta guerra, y no solo lo digo por los youkais si no por mi propia raza, que en cualquier momento pueden declararnos una guerra imprudentemente y ser exterminados por ello, no deseo eso.

Pasaron tal vez cinco minutos en absoluto silencio, hasta que ella pudo sentir la mano de él bordeando el contorno de su rostro de la forma tan delicada que solía ser cuando estaban en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. –Este comprende, y alaba tener a una compañera tan inteligente y honorable, aunque este siempre será terco con respecto a la seguridad de su hembra y cachorro, y los pondrá por encima de todo y de todos. Incluso si este se vuelve menos honorable por ello, siempre serán primero ustedes. Por eso mi molestia.

-Entiendo. –Dijo ella sinceramente mientras se permitía acercarse con más confianza a él hasta lograr llegar al recaudo de sus brazos sin ser apartada.

-Espero que la siguiente ocasión primero le comentes a este tus decisiones, y aunque este probablemente reniegue de la mayoría siempre será consciente de tus derechos como señora del Oeste e intentara complacerte lo mejor que pueda… aunque con ciertas condiciones.

Kagome pensó que aquellas condiciones probablemente no le agradarían mucho, pero ya que él estaba depositando nuevamente sobre ella una confianza _"aunque recelosa"_ lo hacía de buena manera, y ella no planeaba dejarlo ir, por supuesto estaba acostumbrada a tomar decisiones por su cuenta, había tenido que vivir muchos años pegada a reglas que la hacían rabiar, y cuando al fin pensó que podría salir de ellas, aparecía él y le imponía su autoridad sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, obviamente casi ni tubo opciones, el destino se había encargado de ello, pero sí que disfrutaba de sus jugarretas rebeldes, de sus decisiones diferentes a las de él, de llevarle la contra, y de incluso de excluirlo de muchos de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. ¿Pero cómo evitar aquello que gritaba en su interior y que la llenaba de recuerdos sobre un casi futuro siglo XXI, de un estilo de vida que aunque en su época real era considerado bastante machista, se quedaba corto con lo que era el Edo?

Ahora, con desatinos, penas, peleas de pareja y roturas de confianza, aprendía poco a poco a legar un poco a ese terco, orgulloso e intolerable ser que era su compañero. Y aunque creía que le costaría mucho, ya estaba en camino de dejarse acompañar por él, a pesar de que aun le costaba abrir su mente a su pareja, sabía que poco a poco llegarían a tener tanta confianza como para abrir aquellas puertas secretas de su mente. Él seria consciente de que necesitaba la ayuda de ella para terminar aquella guerra, y ella seria consciente de que no perdía nada haciendo parte a él de sus pensamientos y decisiones y buscar su apoyo.

-Presiento que no has dicho todo. –Comento él separándola del abrazo y observándola fijamente.

Kagome dudo un instante, pero reafirmando los anteriores pensamientos se insto a continuar. –Me gustaría ir al Sur…

No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque sintió el fuerte agarre de Sesshomaru en sus hombros, su subida de youki, su ceño fruncido, y el revoltoso ardor que retumbaba en su vientre, como si su pequeño hijo estuviera saltando de un lado a otro amenazado.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Lo llamo ella para llamar su atención mientras colocaba una mano cálida en su vientre intentando apaciguar al bebé.

El se separo de ella y se alejo unos metros para calmar su cólera. –¿Sabes lo que le estas pidiendo a este? ¿Quieres ir a una guerra? ¡Con mi cachorro no! –Dictamino.

Kagome suspiro agotada de una batalla verbal que aun no había ocurrido. –Bien, con tu cachorro no ¿pero cuando nuestro hijo nazca no tendrás reparo cierto? –Pregunto ella mas como una afirmación.

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir en una negativa inminente. –Cuando mi hijo nazca ya no habrá guerra.

-Eso no puedes afirmarlo Sesshomaru. –Contesto ella.

-Incluso si hubiera guerra tu estarás ocupada cuidando de él, es tu obligación y además…

-Siempre cuidare de él Sesshomaru, pero te olvidas de que esta es mi misión, prácticamente naci para esto, y por más que seas el señor del Oeste yo soy la descendiente de Tsukuyomi, al menos por eso me debes la condescendencia de hacerme parte de esta guerra, porque si me alejas, te prometo Sesshomaru, y no es una amenaza, es más bien un mal augurio, que esto nunca acabara.

-No entiendes la relación de las parejas. –Contradijo él, seguro de que ella no sabía las dimensiones del dolor de una pareja cuando su otra mitad moría.

-¿Y tu las entiendes? –Pregunto ella y él pareció desconcertado. – ¿Y si a ti te pasa algo? ¿Yo que haría? ¿También sufriría cierto?... ¿y dime, acaso eso te parece justo? Tú no puedes sentirte inseguro por mi seguridad ¿pero yo si debo vivir ahogándome de la preocupación por ti?

Sesshomaru no debatió nada, es más parecía consciente mas que nunca de aquellas palabras.

-Mientras cargue a este niño siempre ten en cuenta que seré más cuidadosa que nunca con mi cuerpo y mis necesidades, puesto que aunque pienses que solo tú puedes protegerme, te aseguro que yo también puedo hacerlo. Y tampoco quiero que pienses que iré a darle cara a la guerra tan imprudentemente.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Permíteme dudar de ello. –Infirió.

Kagome resoplo. –Bien, pero al menos debes admitir que esta vez no salí corriendo como supusiste que haría.

–Y ahora si me permites, quiero continuar con lo que decía antes.

Sesshomaru no refuto nada y Kagome se sintió en la libertad de continuar a pesar de que su compañero parecía estar menos que complacido con el rumbo a donde iba su conversación.

-Quiero ir al Sur. ¡Pero no específicamente al campo de batalla! –Grito lo último cuando vio que Sesshomaru volvía a indignarse con sus palabras. –Me gustaría ir en ayuda de uno de los refugios en donde se hayan las hembras y cachorros… ¡Te aseguro que ahí no habrá gran riesgo! –Se apresuro a añadir cuando el parecía querer negarse.

-Hablaremos después. –Dijo él encaminándose al pueblo okami.

Kagome no podía estar más sorprendida de ser dejada atrás, normalmente él diría algo como _"vamos"_ o incluso la llevaría él mismo, pero aunque antiguamente hubiera aplaudido el hecho de sentirse más independiente, ahora sentía cierto desasosiego extraño, y aunque quiso ir tras él, se volvió para apoyarse en el árbol, ya sea por dejarlo despejarse un poco haber si así bajaba sus niveles de enojo, o simplemente porque se sentía orgullosa y no quería dar su brazo a torcer _"por ahora…"_

Unos segundos después sintió el jalón en la marca, fue tosca y algo más seca que muchas otras veces, pero era claro que era un llamado indirecto para que ella fuera tras él, y ahora más recompensada en su orgullo decidió que iría a curiosear.

… **.************…**

 _Escucho el sonido estridente de un llanto agudo, para después estar en el silencio total, la abundante calma que siempre gobernaba su espíritu en la mayoría de las situaciones no parecían funcionar bien en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que aquello era un sueño, una visión, o una premonición, y por el vibrato peligroso que calaba por su cuerpo en señal de fría advertencia de peligro y alarma, supo que no podría salir de ese trance hasta no ver aquello que tenía que ver._

 _A los kamis les gustaba jugar con la mente de los oráculos, siempre profesándoles tragedias, o infortunios de los que sus conciencias debían hacerse cargo, y con ella mucho tiempo hacia que no la llamaban a presenciar tal infortunio que en su raza era más que una bendición otorgada por el kami de la luna y la clarividencia. Una aberrante maldición se atrevía a afirmar Kimira en la intimidad de la oscura cárcel mental._

 _El suelo frio y húmedo la hacían consciente de que iba descalza y con una yukata tan ligera que a la luz de la luna podría incluso transparentarse, en su cuerpo no había una sola alhaja ni joya exuberante, y su cabello simplemente caía suelto dejándose arrastrar por el piso por el largo de su extensión. Irasue nunca se había sentido más libre de las prendas restrictivas que su noble cuna se obligaba a usar, incluso pensaría que nunca en su larga vida se había sentido tan ligera como ahora. El simple hecho de que Tsukuyomi le haya dado esa apariencia dentro de esa oscura visión, le indicaba una renuncia de pretensiones y una mente libre y en blanco para asimilar lo que pronto sus ojos verían._

 _Nuevamente un chillido pero esta vez de una mujer gritando un alarido de dolor la guio por los pasillos de la mansión vacía. Conocía perfectamente el rumbo de sus pasos, la experiencia de vivir tantos años en aquel lugar le daba una orientación innata. Ella no era fácil de sentimientos, o al menos no fácil de expresarlos, y a pesar de saberse dentro de una simple visión se sintió amedrentada por lo que encontraría tras esas puertas._

 _Se detuvo ante ellas y escucho un llanto humano, era perfectamente claro que un youkai no podía develar tales sufrimientos, siempre inmaculados de emociones, lo que mínimamente vociferaban con fervor eran gruñidos, aullidos y algunos pocos se permitían amainar el dolor con sendas lagrimas silenciosas e incluso optando por ciertas actitudes autodestructivas. Aunque la explosión de emociones diferían según los youkais. Y aquellos gemidos angustiosos y llanto alarmante no podían nunca ser de uno._

 _Entonces supo quien era la única persona que podría ser. Abrió las enormes puertas con un chirrido sordo que hizo eco en la estancia, y vio aquella habitación que conocía bien. De las paredes y del techo colgaban algunas telas traslucidas que se mecían con el viento que entraba de las ventanas abiertas, allí entre medio de los cortinajes de seda que cubrían el enorme futon se encontraba un bulto, un fresco aroma mescla de menta, lluvia y flores silvestres se escapo y llego hasta sus sensibles sentidos. Toda serenidad que había aguantado hasta ahora se derrumbo cuando comprendió qué estaba sintiendo, Kimira desde el fondo parecía tan desconcertada y alabada con aquel aroma que insto fervientemente en acercarse a curiosear. Dada la actitud rezongona, aburrida e incluso cínica que acostumbraba a tener su bestia se sorprendió de verla tan entusiasmada como una cachorra descubriendo algo completamente novedoso y extraordinario._

 _Avanzo con pasos ceremoniosos como si frente a ella se encontraran el objeto de su mayor alabanza, e incluso pudo rememorar un sentimiento muy parecido cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos. Aparto las telas transparentes con cautela y se deslizo hasta llegar frente al futon. Trágica sorpresa fue para ella que se derrumbo en el piso con tan poca delicadeza que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que sería mil veces otra youkai que la magnánima Irasue._

 _Había mucha sangre por sobre el futon, incluso el kimono rasgado con aroma a flores silvestres de cierta azabache estaba completamente rojo, y el bulto no parecía moverse ni emitir ningún ruido. Casi sin sentirse dueña de sí misma la platinada tomo la preciada carga en sus manos y la acuno en su pecho; fue entonces que escucho nuevamente el llanto de una mujer, y posando su mirada en la ventana abierta de par en par observo a su hija en ley, llevaba un traje de Miko en blanco y rojo, pero era un rojo más espeso, con agudeza de vista pudo darse cuenta que más que un color era la sangre la que le daba ese aspecto._

 _Quiso preguntarle qué había pasado pero la azabache tan solo miro al pequeño bulto una sola vez y escalando la ventana no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo al vacio, casi al instante el pequeño bulto se removió inquieto._

Irasue despertó esa noche empapada en sudor y con un mal presentimiento, justo cuando vio la entrada de un cuervo negro mensajero ingresar por la ventana y posarse en su hombro.

 **CONTINUARA… Agradezco a las personas que me dejan sus reviews después de leer cada capítulo, siempre me dan ánimos para escribir e incluso muchas veces logran inspirarme para mis lapsus de escritura veloz. Mil gracias, a todas y todos y también a los guest que a pesar de ser anónimos se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios. Besos.**

 **Camoni:** Agradezco nuevamente que me dejes reviews, y que el desarrollo de la historia te agrade y te divierta, si tienes la menor duda, pregunta con soltura, que yo te responderé lo mejor que pueda sin arriesgar la conclusión de la historia.

 **Andy Taisho:** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, si por mi fuera subiría todos los días, pero me atengo a mi inspiración.

 **:** Pues si ¿el bebé de ellos parece realmente fuerte cierto? gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** ¿a que es fuerte el cachorrito? Realmente yo lo adoro, intento que sea tan imprudente como Kag pero tan orgulloso y receloso como Sessh. Ya veremos cómo será en el futuro.

 **Damalunaely:** ¡Saludos! Un gusto volver a leer tus comentarios. ¿Con lo desafiante que puede ser la pequeña te referías a…?

 **Faby sama:** Hola, siempre que veo tu nombre en un review se que me dejaras un comentario súper extenso, y créeme que es bastante animado recibirlos y leerlos. Estoy súper satisfecha de que el cap 37 te haya gustado tanto y de que Sessh despierte ciertos colores en ti XD sinceramente en quien no, es muy sexi. ¿Y la escena en donde la bestia de Inu y Hot se conocieron te agrado de verdad? Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Con respecto al desarrollo del cachorro, tiene su explicación, ya luego veras que pasa.

 **Canela:** Gracias por tu comentario, a mi me encanta recibir sus reviews, espero sigas haciéndolo. Un abrazo.

 **Sav21:** Hola, voy leyendo en tus comentarios que no te agrada mucho cómo va la trama de la historia, no quisiera desarrollar más lo que te disgusta, así que mi consejo es que eximas a la Miko y busques alguna otra historia que se adapte más a tus gustos. Ya me hiciste saber tus críticas y las he aceptado, pero no habrá ningún cambio. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

 **Veros:** Adorada Veros, siempre dejando tantos reviews, gracias por siempre estar pendiente y disfruto que te gusten las parejas que forme. Esperando muchos reviews de tu parte. Besos.

 **Megumi91:** ¡Bienvenida seas! Me alegra tener una nueva lectora y espero que dejes reviews constantemente, puesto que leerlos realmente me inspira a continuar. Soy dichosa al saber que te encanta la Miko, y sobre esa tu idea de que Kag había ido más al futuro… que puedo decir, el prototipo original que escribí de esta historia era así, pero la deseche después de cinco caps, y aquí tienes el resultado. Oye y lo de loca… creo que todos estamos un poco locos (Aunque me temo que yo igual debería ir a terapia XD) ya somos dos, haber cuando nos apuntamos. ¡Hurra que la pareja Inu-Hot te haya gustado! Un besote hasta Argentina, que en realidad no esta taaaan lejos de mi país. Se te quiere, Bye.

 **Gabytp:** ¡Hola hermosa! Siempre contenta de actualizar y leer sus comentarios que me dan los ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Realmente pobre Kag verdad, está en la incertidumbre en su embarazo, no hay nadie como ella en estos momentos y se siente algo descolocada, pero ya veremos cómo resulta todo (¿Qué piensas de la visión de Irasue? Solo puedo decir que las visiones te dan retazos de una enorme realidad, nunca puedes estar segura de si algo es todo) Hasta tu siguiente review. Besos.

 **Harlett:** No te he visto mucho por aquí, así que Bienvenida! Nueva lectora! (Y si ya estuviste por aquí…, pues segunda bienvenida!) te parece adorablemente indisciplinado el cachorrito? Jejeje ´pues tiene que parecerse también a su madre, y de su padre cabe decir que es tan refunfuñón como él. Con respecto a tu aporte de información sobre el agua caliente, pues me quede como Wooo enserio? Realmente no sabía, y me alegra que me comentaras aquello, puesto que no me tome el tiempo de investigarlo adecuadamente, pero ahora se bien como es. Gracias por ello, y te agradecería que dejaras tus reviews en este y los próximos capítulos. Besos.

 **Posdata: El siguiente capítulo será un especial de un personaje secundario (será básicamente un capitulo informativo, en donde cuento algunas escenas que seguramente en algún momento se preguntaron ¿Cómo paso eso?)**


	40. Chapter 40

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 40**

 **Nota. Este es un especial de un personaje, aquí comprenderán muchas cosas. Sé que a la mayoría no le gusta este personaje particularmente, pero creo que es necesario explicar un poco de lo que vivió para entender algunos sucesos de capítulos anteriores.**

 _-¿Me mataras? –Pregunto ella temerosa mientras intentaba acurrucarse en un desnivel del suelo en donde se hacia un ovillo, su cuerpo acurrucado cabía casi por completo, sus ropas estaban sucias y maltrechas, se acaricio a ella misma por sobre el traje de Miko y recordó con que orgullo su madre y su padre le habían regalado su primer traje sacerdotal._

 _-¿Crees que te matare? –Pregunto el youkai divertido, mientras volvía a flexionar sus dedos de donde se desprendía un látigo violeta que constantemente iba en dirección de la pequeña ningen y terminaba por azotarla creando una nueva cicatriz que la hacía proferir un gritillo de espanto que a él le producía cierta emoción que no podía justificar._

 _-Creo que lo hará. –Aseguro ella, pensando que la larga tortura no era más que un seguro de su futuro, y que seguramente su agonía terminaría pronto._

 _-¡Kikio! –La pequeña salto de su vago escondite y vio con una alegría increíble como su progenitor la había encontrado, apenas y habían pasado unas horas cuando había sido separada de él en el camino al templo de entrenamiento._

 _Miro aterrorizada hacia el árbol desde donde el youkai le lanzaba su látigo y vio que había desaparecido, normalmente se encontraría aliviada de que se hubiera ido, pero la mala vibra que le daba su desaparición la asusto al punto del llanto cuando supo bien lo que estaba haciendo._

 _-¡Kikio! –Volvió a gritar su padre abrazándola con fervor y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado responder a la muestra de afecto no tuvo tiempo por que el cuerpo de su padre había sido ahora tazado en dos y la cara se deformo de dolor, la sangre abundante, espesa, roja y caliente la baño entera, toda ella estaba completamente mojada desde el cabello hasta los pies, e incluso sintió el sabor de la sangre de su padre ingresar por sus labios y el grito murió en su estado de shock._

 _-Los ningens son tan fáciles de cortar… son como atravesar una simple hoja. –Comento decepcionado el youkai._

 _Ella comenzó a temblar en su sitio, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar o gritar, algo se había roto en su interior y la estaba consumiendo. –¿Por qué? –Pregunto con el poco aire que se atrevía a salir de sus pulmones asfixiados._

 _-¿Por qué? –Pregunto el youaki pensativo. –¡Ah! ¡Cierto! pues porque te pareces a cierta persona que me interesa y que no puedo tener. –Se explico resuelto y de buen humor._

 _-¿Solo porque me parezco a alguien? –Dijo ella en un alarido angustioso._

 _-Si ¡Su nombre es Kagome y es adorable! –Comento él resuelto. –¿Quieres conocerla? –Pregunto acercándose a ella que aun temblaba arrodillada frente a los restos de su padre._

 _El youkai pareció regocijarse con aquel escenario, y caminando hacia ella se paro justo sobre los restos destazados del cadáver, logrando que ella elevara la vista traumatizada hacia él._

 _-¿Por qué? –Pregunto ella sin concebir aun el insignificante motivo por el que su padre había terminado en esas condiciones._

 _-Porque la necesito y tú para tu mala fortuna eres casi su propio reflejo, aunque siempre serás la imitación barata. –Explico risueño mientras rememoraba las contadas veces que la había visto revolotear de lado en lado._

 _Kikio de pronto sintió una terrible y angustiosa rabia, por aquella que era el símbolo de su actual dolor y por el asesino de su padre frente a ella._

 _-Anda vamos. –Le pidió él con aire conciliador aunque su actitud sádica dictaba mucho de ser así, puesto que a pesar de su tono amable él la tomo de los cabellos y casi la arrastro lejos del sangriento escenario._

 _-¡Iré! ¡Iré! –Grito ella intentando que él deje de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo._

 _-Aprenderás a ser mas cooperativa en el futuro o la siguiente vez matare a tu madre ¿sí? –Dijo él con una sonrisa condescendiente._

 _Kikio se horrorizo con la forma en la que el podía poner una cara completamente diferente a los pensamientos asesinos y asintió a la rápida, le tenía tanto miedo como rabia._

 _No fueron más que cinco millas de caminata, pero ella ya se sentía desfallecer, si no fuera porque debes en cuando el youkai se aburría y se ponía a azotarla con su látigo ella no tendría ni siquiera el pánico para auto insistirse en caminar. Sus mejillas ardían, puesto que el látigo logro quemarla justo ahí, pero sentía un picorcito en ellas que calmaba poco a poco el dolor._

 _-Regeneras de forma bastante aceptable… -Comento él mientras le echaba una mirada a las heridas que hacia algunas horas habían sido profundas y que ahora habían cesado de sangrar aunque no cerraban y seguían viéndose asquerosas._

 _Ella no contesto, no quería provocar un nuevo ataque a su ya maltrecho cuerpo, solo camino con paso derrotado._

 _Sintió que la empujaban contra el suelo terroso y su rostro volvió a raspar secamente contra el suelo empedrado, profirió un alarido cuando intento levantarse y él le piso la mano con saña. –Por favor… -Imploro como nunca en sus doce años de vida, nunca había sentido tanto dolor._

 _El youkai dejo de pisarla y se rio entretenido. –En otra deberás contestarme adecuadamente, dirás si mi señor… o, no mi señor… -Dijo él._

 _-Si mi señor. –Contesto ella con voz los suficientemente baja y sumisa como para que él se sienta satisfecho. Su orgullo estaba totalmente destruido, aquella dignidad que había caracterizado a su persona toda su vida por ser hija de uno de los monjes más reconocidos, por haber sido considerada una prodigio en los poderes espirituales, por ser la única hija, la querida, la valorada, y la talentosa kikio. Todo había sido destruido, pero no su odio._

 _-Caminemos, falta muy poco para ver a la adorable Kagome, ella sí que me daría una gran pelea, ella no es débil como tú. –Comento él de forma aireada. Kikio podía ver la enorme admiración que sentía el youkai y al mismo tiempo parecía que cada vez que la maltrataba, la insultaba o le dañaba físicamente, no la estuviera mirando a ella, si no a alguien más. Supo quien era la dueña de sus pensamientos mas sádicos, y pensó que podría sentir pena por ella, pero raro fue el sentimiento que en vez de lastima sintió una gran necesidad de que fuera la otra la que sufriera en vez de ella._

 _-¡Ya estamos aquí! –Vocifero emocionado, la oscuridad de la reciente noche logro envolverlos en la penumbra para no ser notados, y ella se obligo a caminar sin caerse por miedo a ser golpeada, se internaron en la espesura del bosque y bordearon la aldea, ella pudo ver una enorme kekkai que cubría el lugar y aunque ya había visto muchas antes, nunca una de un tamaño tan colosal, quiso tocarla pero el empujón que recibió del youkai le indico que ni siquiera debía atreverse._

 _-Quédate quieta y mira. –Le indico con sus ojos negros como la noche._

 _Kikio miro la dirección en donde él se había perdido y vio a una niña más pequeña que ella, tal vez de unos ocho años correr de un lado a otro con una farola en su mano derecha y con un pergamino en la izquierda. Atrás de ella otra ningen vestida de Miko aprendiz la seguía con cara de preocupación._

 _Kikio no comprendía que importancia podía tener aquella niña, por supuesto no comprendía hasta que la vio a tan solo unos pocos metros de ellos, la farola ilumino su rostro pálido y sus ojos curiosos y vivaces miraban hacia el follaje como si supiera que ellos estaban ahí escondidos._

 _-¡Kagome sama! ¡Sabe que no puede salir cuando oscurece! –Le riño la joven aprendiz._

 _-Es que hay alguien ahí Yuki. –Señalo la niña hacia ellos. Kikio vio como la enorme sonrisa del youkai se ensanchaba de deliciosa dicha y se sintió asqueada._

 _Afino la mirada y casi con sorpresa se hizo para atrás cuando comprendió que aquella niña extraña se parecía demasiado a ella, a excepción de algunas diferencias podría decirse que tenían los mismos rasgos._

 _-¿No te parece encantadora? Es perfecta y tan poderosa. –Enmarco el youkai._

 _Kikio volvió sobre sus pasos recuperando la compostura y volvió a analizar a la niña que ahora era llevada con una ceremonia no muy propia para alguien de su edad, y un respeto enorme que claramente no merecía, por kami era solo una niña ¿qué rango tenía que tener para ser tratada así? Mínimo ser la hija de un noble, pero aquella niña venia vestida de aprendiz de Miko, casi se sintió ofendida._

 _-Porque no me deja a mí, y va por ella si tan perfecta la cree. –Dijo con un resentimiento sin igual. Cuando termino su lapsus de valentía casi se arrodillo para decirle que había sido un error y que no quiso parecer impertinente, pero ya era tarde, sintió un bofetón tan fuerte que creyó que algo podría haberse roto en su rostro, chillo de dolor y él le advirtió que si no se callaba la mataría ahí mismo._

 _Quiso excusarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover la boca porque un fuerte y tormentoso dolor la embargo, así que solo pudo agachar la cabeza y esperar._

 _-Ella no es como tú, tú eres basura a su lado. –Escupió él ofendidísimo. –Pero como te pareces en algunas cosas, especialmente en la sangre que corre por tus venas, he decidido que me serás de utilidad un poco. Debes agradecerle a esa adorable niña que ahora estés bajo mi subordinación. –Comento divertido._

 _Y fue ese momento en el que Kikio se dio cuenta que nunca olvidaría el nombre de aquella que era su reflejo. La tendría presente, en cada golpiza, en cada insulto y en cada pensamiento de odio._

… _ **************…..**_

 _-Camina más rápido Kikio. –La instó el youkai al que nunca diría su nombre ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, aunque este fuera conocido, respetado e incluso constara de un titulo de índole noble, ella nunca debía verlo en público, ella nunca debía hablarle si él no le preguntaba algo, ella nunca debía dejarse ver a menos que él lo quisiera, ella era una sombra, era invisible, era una herramienta._

 _Ella avanzo más rápido mientras como siempre que podía salir de los oscuros calabazos admiraba su ropa de Miko, limpia, integra, y que la llenaba de aquel orgullo que alguna vez perdió cuando su persona se tuvo que arrodillar y clamar por misericordia frente a él._

 _Como cada tres meses en esos largos siete años, iban en una especie de caminata desde el Este hacia aquellas tierras fronterizas en donde se hallaba la obsesión principal de su señor, aquella joven que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser una niña y que ahora mantenía un control increíble de unos poderes que incluso ella misma se había hallado admirando, aunque nunca podría aquella lograr tener tal dominio del reiki como el suyo, tantos años de sufrimiento a manos de su señor le habían enseñado de la peor manera, e incluso muchas veces se hallo tratando de impresionarlo, ansiando sentirse considerada, pero siempre aparecía aquel nombre "Kagome" seguido de duras golpizas que le propinaba cada vez que él se regocijaba en su imaginación, en donde era la otra la dueña de las golpizas. Ya quisiera ella ver sufrir a la otra, en vez de verla reír y correr libremente._

 _Nuevamente llegaron a la arboleda oscura que usaban de escondite llegado el anochecer, supo entonces antes que él que Kagome ya no se encontraba ahí, sonrió internamente de saber que a su señor se le había escapado el objeto de su deseo. Su rostro con los años había sido una escultura andante. No demostraba ningún sentimiento, a menos que se encontrara en los calabozos en plena tortura._

 _-¿¡Donde esta!? –Vocifero con incredulidad y rabia cuando se dio cuenta por el aroma que en ese lugar ya no estaba ella._

 _Kikio bien sabía que no era buena opción hablar en ese momento pero tampoco sabía si era correcto callar, en ambos casos podría recibir una fuerte golpiza._

 _Él se irguió en toda su altura y ella se mantuvo muy quieta, guardo el aire en sus pulmones cuando el paso por su lado y espero una afrenta que para su buena suerte no llego. Escucho la suave risa de él. –Ya sé donde está. –Confirmo mientras aspiraba el aroma del lugar._

 _-Kikio quiero que derribes esa kekkai y que guardes ese reiki. –Le dijo claramente él._

 _Para ella fue sorpresiva aquella petición, su rostro no quiso denotar nada y en un mudo asentimiento se acerco hasta el límite de la abandonada kekkai, poso su palma en ella e intento echarla abajo, tuvo un fuerte mareo intentando forzarse a absorber tamaña energía que no quería caer._

 _-Eres una inútil. –Le achaco él mientras se acercaba, ella sabía que él intentaría golpearla de nuevo, y no supo si fue su instinto de supervivencia o cualquier otra cosa, pero la kekkai se desintegro y ella absorbió una buena cantidad del reiki de Kagome, aunque no todo, puesto que era demasiado y este término por evaporarse, dejando a esa aldea totalmente desprotegida._

 _-Te salvaste por poco. –Dijo él algo desairado por no poder desquitarse con alguien su rabia. –Camina. –Le ordeno mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el aroma de la joven perla que parecía haber huido de la aldea._

 _Volvieron a recorrer varias millas sin descansar, ahora eso ya no le afectaba tanto, su cuerpo se había vuelto más resistente a malos tratos, él disfrutaba torturarla pero no la dejaba morir de hambre, según él tenía que vivir mucho tiempo para el futuro de sus planes. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y tenso como la cuerda de un shamisen y sentía que podría flotar en cualquier momento, aquel poder ajeno la estaba haciendo sentir el dulce néctar de la paz y se hallo sonriendo, lo supo porque las comisuras de sus labios pronto se tambalearon y comenzaron a ascender hasta formar una ligera sonrisa, una real, una que no había tenido desde hacía más de siete años. Su pecho empezó a doler y las lagrimas la abordaron, se sentía tan bien aquel calorcito, se tambaleo un tanto y dejo caer su carcaj de flechas, el repiqueteo de las flechitas de madera llamo la atención del youkai que la miro atento, Kikio se espanto y quiso dejar de llorar y volver a ser el maniquí de porcelana que siempre intento ser, pero el calorcito parecía arraigarse en su corazón._

 _El youkai se acerco con una sonrisa mientras negaba lentamente, como si fuera un maestro que ve a su pupila equivocarse en la lección y necesita reprenderla._

 _Fue tanto el terror que ella sintió con su cercanía que odio aquel calorcito que tan bien le había hecho sentir anteriormente, no lo quería, no deseaba sentirse en paz, deseaba sentirse aceptada, querida, y necesitaba vengarse y odiar. El calorcito desapareció, así como las lágrimas, así como la paz, y así fue como el maniquí volvió a poseerla._

 _-Hoy estamos salvándonos de a poco ¿no es así? –Pregunto él entretenido con su lucha interna. –Asegúrate querida Kikio que la siguiente vez tu corazón no dude, te he criado para odiar y eso es lo único que tienes permitido sentir. –Dijo acariciando una sola vez su cabeza mientras ella asentía emocionada por un acto tan delicado por primera vez sobre ella._

 _-Si mi señor. –Contesto renovada y fríamente._

 _Aquel calorcillo ahora se sentía diferente, era más una especie de acidez que revolucionaba su interior y que quería escapar y lastimar a alguien._

 _Bajaron la ultima pendiente de terreno y se detuvieron cerca de un sector de arboles que según el aroma y el color habían sido consumidos por el fuego hacia poco tiempo. Kikio observo con una mínima curiosidad bien disfrazada y vio como de las cenizas se movía un cuerpo tan negro como los mismos árboles quemados, cuando con el permiso de su señor pudo comprobar el cuerpo se asqueo de ver los ojos desorbitados y abiertos de un ser humano que se encontraba en las ultimas, fue sorprendente el sentir con tanta intensidad una energía maligna en un ningen, no sabía si se debía a que aquel hombre guardaba un corazón terriblemente oscuro, o era porque aquel poder que estaba guardando celosamente en su cuerpo le magnificaba sus cualidades de Miko._

 _-¡Oh pero que dicha más grande! ¡Encontrar otra herramienta para mis planes! Pero que oportuno es el destino, los kamis me bendicen, Amaterasu al fin se ha fijado en mí. –Vocifero el youaki._

 _-¡Tu… maldita! ¡Por tu culpa! –Grito el quemado._

 _Kikio lo miro fríamente, y comprendió quien había sido la culpable de que el miserable desecho de ningen estuviera en esas condiciones._

 _-Kikio dale un poco de ese reiki que contaminaste. –Le ordeno el youkai._

 _-Si mi señor. –Contesto ella arrodillándose al lado del quemado y apoyando con mucho asco su mano sobre él e imbuyendo una buena parte del reiki robado que ahora despedía un color violeta._

 _El quemado empezó a respirar sin tantos problemas y el reiki comenzó a fundirse en el cuerpo y a oscurecerse de un tono más morado y negruzco. Escucho la risa del quemado y se levanto creyendo suficiente el poder que le dio para mantenerse con vida._

 _-No debiste ayudarme Miko, puesto que cuando pueda moverme te tomare y luego te matare. –Se rio entre dientes, aun completamente desfigurado._

 _Kikio ni se inmuto por aquella amenaza._

 _El youkai detrás de ella se rio complacido. –¿Cuál es tu nombre ningen deforme? –Pregunto de forma jocosa._

 _El quemado miro casi con terror al youkai, tal vez rememorando algo. –Onigumo… -Dijo apenas por el pánico que le invadía._

 _-Bien, Onigumo yo te daré la posibilidad de vivir de una nueva forma, te otorgare poder y te entregare las posibilidades para que cumplas tu venganza y sacies tus rencores. Pero deberás servirme por algunos años, hasta que mi misión sea completada. –Dijo en un tono tan amable que Kikio supo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no podía ser nada bueno._

 _-¿Me dejaras tomar a esta mujer y matarla? ¡Porque eso es lo que deseo! –Dijo Onigumo mirando a Kikio y recordando el momento en el que había sido lanzado al fuego por un youkai de cabellos plateados mientras la Miko que deseaba era robada por él._

 _El youkai se rio con ganas. –Ni esta es la mujer que deseas, ni tampoco matarla está permitido._

 _-¡¿A qué te refieres?! –Vocifero alterado Onigumo, estando seguro que la mujer al lado suyo era muy parecida a la que había inmovilizado._

 _-La mujer que dices querer es otra, esta de aquí es Kikio y se podría decir que es solo una copia barata. –Explico el youkai._

 _Kikio puso el rostro aun mas estoico, siempre que la hacían menos intentaba no mostrar la rabia que le producía._

 _-Ya veo… -Contesto Onigumo mirando más analíticamente a la mujer. –Debe ser cierto, la otra tenía una mirada más viva._

 _Para kikio fue suficiente indignación, se alejo de aquel hombre desfigurado y se acerco hasta su señor esperando que él le ordenara cualquier otra cosa._

 _-¿Aceptaras, o debo dejarte agonizar aquí? No tengo tiempo que perder. –Dijo el youkai sintiendo que pronto se acercaba la horda demoniaca que había sentido desde hacía unos instantes, aquellas plagas youkai que siempre buscaban alimentarse de cuerpos sagrados, ahora habían olido el aroma del reiki contaminado con el cuerpo putrefacto de un mortal, seria todo un banquete._

 _-Acepto. –Dijo Onigumo riendo desquiciadamente._

 _El youkai sonrió antes de ver llegar a la horda youkai y ser absorbidos por el humano corrupto gracias al reiki robado que permanecía en su interior, se dio la libertad de liberar un poco de su propio youki y contaminar aun más aquel reiki._

 _Como supuso no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando la absorción de youki fue completada y un nuevo cuerpo se formaba, un cuerpo de origen ningen con el youki de un demonio. Un hanyou en toda regla._

 _-Bienvenido Naraku. –Lo bautizo._

… _ ************…**_

 _-¿Por qué tenemos que encargarnos de esto? Es aburrido y un sinsentido. –Comento el hanyou mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido dentro de la capucha de mandril._

 _-Son órdenes de nuestro señor. –Volvió a repetir por sexta vez en el día._

 _Naraku no contesto, desde su nacimiento como hanyou hacia dos años había sido difícil trabajar con él, su señor por fin le confió la libertad de salir por ella misma a las misiones que le encargaba, y ella después de tantos años no escaparía, además de que no tenía a donde ir, por pura curiosidad había decidido ver a su familia, encontrándose con la tumba de su madre fallecida y una hermana de la que nunca supo y que ahora parecía ser una orgullosa aprendiz de Miko, aquello que una vez iba ser suyo ahora era de su hermana menor y aquella vida de tormentos que debían ser de Kagome ahora eran suyas, que injusta era la vida._

 _Miro con odio a su acompañante, siempre intentando aparentar una independencia que no tenia, creyéndose libre de pensar y de hacer, Naraku era definitivamente un ser repulsivo con ideas demasiado pedantes para su propio bien, siempre preguntándole a ella si no deseaba traicionar a su señor, lanzándole indirectas sobre lo bueno que sería ya no estar bajo su yugo, y que el con todo su poder podría fácilmente gobernar el mundo más rápido que lo que su señor lo había hecho en esos años._

 _Por supuesto ella no caería en esa jugarreta, bien sabía que Naraku era traicionero y si ella diera indicio alguno de traición podría contarle a su señor y las torturas volverían como antes para ella._

 _Según el plan que habían trazado camino seguida por la mirada lejana de Naraku, y afirmo el arco y la flecha en su espalda. Junto a ella por un camino normalmente concurrido entre el Norte y el Oeste varios youkais la vieron de reojo mientras ella se desplazaba hacia ningún lugar en particular. Escucho claramente las palabras "¿Acaso ella no es la Miko de la shikon?" "¿Acaso no era la prometida del Señor Sesshomaru… que hace en el Norte?" "¿No había desaparecido hacia más de dos años?"_

 _Después de cumplir con el objetivo regreso al lado de Naraku y juntos emprendieron nuevamente la marcha al Este, esperando que los rumores pronto se expandan y una guerra Norte-Oeste se suceda prontamente._

… _ *************…**_

 _Su disfraz parecía estar funcionando perfectamente, el reiki que había robado hacia ya ocho años le ayudaba a magnificarse, era de una utilidad inigualable y con el podía crear kekkais realmente poderosas que pasaban desapercibidas hasta para el olfato y la visión más fina. Sabía que debía tener cuidado con ser apreciada muy de cerca por la dueña original del reiki, si así fuera probablemente el plan se vendría abajo. Todo su cuerpo según su señor tenía el aroma de una kitsune, la pobre youkai había muerto después de ser útil, y ella obtuvo su coartada para entrar al palacio del Oeste como parte de la corte del Sur. La vestimenta de las kitsunes era simplemente adecuada, no mostraban mucha piel y los rostros siempre ocultos tras ataviados ornamentos de telas de seda y transparencias que lograban cubrir bien un rostro siempre y cuando sepas mantener la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta que ella ni siquiera era youkai, había aprendido bastante bien la rigidez que las envuelve y sus emociones no salían a flote puesto que así era ella misma, una ningen sin ser ningen._

 _No pudo resistirse a verla una vez más, realmente la detestaba, tantos años bajo su sombra, bajo su nombre, siendo maltratada debido a ella. Volteo un poco el rostro y la miro con odio, tal vez el sentimiento de rabia era tan fuerte que incluso podía hacerse visible, puesto que Kagome volteo y sus miradas se conectaron tal vez por un segundo, nuevamente se escondió en el ataviado de telas y pomposidad de las otras kitsunes que la cubrieron de cualquier posible descubrimiento._

 _Su paciencia no se vio mermada con el pasar de las horas, sabía que pronto tendría que ser tiempo de actuar, el emparejamiento de Kagome y el señor de esas tierras se produciría ese día y ella llevaba en ese onsen por más de una hora, el calor era insoportable y las ropas de Miko que tanto adoraba descansaban en una esquina bien oculta entre los vapores. Tomo una de las tantas yukatas y espero entre el vapor de la esquina más alejada._

 _Al fin escucho su entrada, la vio entrar al onsen y relajarse, como si no hubiera ningún sufrimiento, por supuesto no esperaba que ella hubiera alguna vez sentido la desesperación del dolor, o la cercanía de la muerte, que iba sentir aquella que era parecida a ella, siempre teniendo una vida limpia y buena. Cada vez le daba más rabia y sus pasos fueron dominados por su enojo, cuando avanzo poco a poco hacia ella._

 _La escucho preguntar si había alguien ahí, y como poco después salía de las termas y se cubría con una yukata parecida a la suya. Qué gran shock seria para aquella ver su propio reflejo frente a frente, seguro que eso no se lo esperaría, le alegraba la idea de verla sorprendida y descolocado, pero no tanto como la imagen de dolor que podría sentir cuando la tocara e infectara ese tan buen corazón._

 _-Es tu culpa. –Dijo Kikio amargamente, quería que aquella supiera el dolor que había sufrido gracias a ella._

 _Su cara de no entender a lo que se refería la embraveció aun mas, por supuesto que no entendería, nunca sabría cuanto dolor tuvo que tolerar en su nombre._

 _La ingrata Kagome erigió una kekkai sintiéndose segura dentro de ella, y Kikio no podía más que reírse de lo ingenua que era, se acerco con paso lento y atravesó ese campo de energía puro con tanta facilidad que casi choco con Kagome. Ella siempre podría atravesar las kekkais de aquella porque en su interior guardaba aquel reiki robado, y nuevamente se regocijo con ello._

 _Sintió la desesperación de Kagome y antes de que pudiera escapar se abalanzo sobre ella y dejo que todo el reiki contaminado con los años de dolor, sufrimiento y odio se adentraran en el cuerpo de la otra, prácticamente le estaba devolviendo aquel reiki que robo a su verdadera dueña por eso ella lo asimilaba y lo absorbía con tanta facilidad, pero dichosa era la idea de saber el reiki devuelto con tal veneno del alma que seguramente el plan de su señor saldría perfectamente esa noche._

 _Tanto la Miko como el señor del Oeste serian el detonante para crear la nueva joya, una que no sea pensante, una que sea simplemente eso, una joya que pueda cumplir cualquier deseo._

 _Kagome sería el portal._

 _Sesshomaru sería el sacrificio._

 _Ambos consumidos… ambos muertos._

… **..**********…**

 **CONTINUARA… ¿qué tal? ¿Ahora se entienden algunas cosas? Si tienen dudas pregunten con confianza.**

 **Y por supuesto espero que me dejen reviews, saben que ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo y a mis lapsus de creatividad. (¿Ven que últimamente mis caps son más extensos? Pues me merezco muchos comentarios por ello)**

 **Un besote a los guest y a todos.**

 **Megumi91:** Hola. Como has leído hasta ahora la relación de esos dos va en camino, pero aun tienen mucho que recorrer. Sobre el sueño… pues como explicarlo sin tener que revelar demasiado… bueno, de que es una especie de premonición lo es, Irasue es la mejor oráculo hasta el momento, aunque ella se debe a los kamis, especialmente a Tsukuyomi, y este últimamente está jugando con la mente de nuestra dama de la luna y de una azabache que apenas y se está abriendo a los sueños premonitorios (Pero déjame decirte que Kag tiene mucho potencial para superar a su madre en ley). Espero no haberte preocupado más. Besos.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Con respecto a tu pregunta, no puedo responderte eso, pero si te puedo decir que una visión no siempre es exactamente como lo parece, ya pronto te enteraras. Un abrazo.

 **Damalunaely:** ¡Konichiwa! Con respecto a tus dudas, me parece que te acercas, es cierto que ambos tienen que ser parte de esto, pero la terquedad de ambos les impide confiar el uno en el otro y si siguen así puede que una de las visiones de las varias que han tenido y tendrán se cumplan, y voy advirtiendo que vendrán más visiones pero todas seguirán líneas de tiempo variadas.

 **Camoni:** Muchas gracias por tus halagos, siempre estaré feliz de contestar tus reviews. Sessh realmente quiere mucho a Kag y aunque ella sea tan traviesa pues la querrá igual XD. El pobre Jaken, siempre me olvido de él, y pues cuando me acuerdo lo pongo aunque sea un poco. El sueño de Irasue, pues ese es otro asunto, es algo de lo que al menos hay que preocuparse un poco. Espero que me sigas dejando tus extensos reviews, un beso.

 **:** No te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar… bueno preocúpate un poquis. Pero ten algo por seguro, soy una chica de finales felices (el 95% de las veces) Un abrazo enorme.

 **SaV21:** Hola nuevamente, a pesar de todo, me alegra que aun sigas aquí, pero ya sabes, si crees que no te convence la historia, tú no te preocupes y busca algo que te agrade, cada quien tiene sus gustos, la cosa es saber respetarlos. Siempre tratar de ser tolerantes. Y bueno, ahora responderé tus dudas con mucho placer que para eso estoy aquí, primero, aclarar el tema Sessh-Yakko. ¿Parecen diferentes cierto? pues se podría decir que difieren en personalidad, pero son realmente uno mismo, Yakko es la parte desinhibida y rebelde de Sessh, es el lado bestial, animal, y despreocupado. Sessh en cambio es el que pone límites y razón (la mayoría de las veces), es más serio y estoico, pero eso no significa que no quiera a Kag, la adora, solo que no siempre se siente espontaneo o libre de expresarlo y para eso está la bestia. Es como el ying y el yang, uno no puede estar sin el otro ¿si Sessh no existiera te imaginas como seria Yakko? Yo sí, seria alguien sin control, sin medida, apegado solo a la pasión (en la lujuria, en la guerra, en los caprichos, etc) solo con Yakko nuestra Kag la hubiera tenido muy difícil, probablemente si solo Yakko la hubiera deseado ella hubiera tenido un traumático primer encuentro, y si pensamos en la guerra, probablemente la bestia hace tiempo ya que hubiera destruido medio mundo por cualquier simple ofensa. (Por si acaso, Yakko se burlaba de Sessh porque es simplemente fastidioso, y en cierta forma le gusta torturarlo aunque se torture a él mismo, y eso porque detesta que Sessh le ponga límites. Con respecto a lo otro, Sessh sabe todo lo que hace Yakko, y a veces le cede el tutelaje, pero solo cuando está de acuerdo… aunque quien sabe, puede haber excepciones). La edad de Kag, pues ella ya no tiene 15 por supuesto. Di algunas pistas para que adivinasen su edad, pero creo que para acordarse al menos debes haberlo leído dos veces, así que lo aclaro. Ella tiene 18 años, estaba cerca de los 19, pero cuando recibió la marca dejo de envejecer. Si esta aclaración crea más dudas, lo explicare mejor. Kag tenía 8 años cuando despertó en la aldea de Shin, entreno con Tsubaki hasta los 15, viajo al pasado de la Irasue pequeña y se quedo allí por tres años, y pues ahí está la conclusión. Aunque en el tiempo de Sessh, Kag se había ido por 8 años. A los kamis les gusta jugar con la línea de tiempo, ya vez. Si tienes nuevas dudas, pues pregunta no más. Bye.

 **Veros:** ¿Te preocupa el sueño de Irasue? ¿Me pregunto qué teorías te estás formulando ahora, me podrías decir algunas? Te aseguro que me encantaría escucharlas. Un besote.

 **Andy Taisho:** Pues si! Mi imaginación necesita un escarmiento! Gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo enorme.

 **Chovitap:** Jajajaja, veo que has leído de corrido desde el cap 33 hasta el 39. Es divertido en cierta forma leer tu reacción, lamento dejarte con la espera, pero aquí tienes un nuevo cap ¿Dime qué opinas de este?

 **Harlett:** Me temo querida Harlett que ese pequeño (a) va salir terrible! Terrible! Pero… también será un encanto! Con respecto a la confianza… si, supongo que para crear una bastante solida tendría que pasar hasta muchos siglos, pero como están las cosas, tendrán que apurarse, ya luego explicare mejor ese asunto de las premoniciones. Un abrazote.

 **Gabytp:** ¡Hi Hermosa! ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Si… Sessh estuvo bien comunicativo verdad? Ya va aprendiendo, es que si él no empieza a hablar nunca podrán avanzar en esa confianza, así que a duras penas lo está haciendo, porque el pobre cuando no podía expresarse como quería le cedía el tutelaje a Yakko y ese otro resuelve las cosas con gruñidos y mordiscos ;) Oh si… que primitivo. XD Y pues bueno, con respecto a la visión de Irasue, es y no es, puede y no puede. Te dejare con esas últimas palabras, ya luego te darás cuenta. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.


	41. Chapter 41

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 41**

" _El sol por fin saldrá desde el Oeste, y la luna se inclinara a la diestra, la gracia de la dama plata debería ser tan comedida como el corazón de cierta descendencia de luna"_

Irasue volvió a enrollar el pergamino y prácticamente lo deshizo con el acido de sus garras. –¿Qué clase de mensaje es este? –Refunfuño. –Hijo desconsiderado.

Una ligera, sutil, pero bien recibida ola de youki logro llamar a una de las doncellas que la asistía, y que no tardo en entrar cautelosa por la picosa vibra preocupada y alerta de su señora.

-Rika, ayúdame a vestirme. –Hablo Irasue mientras se paseaba por la habitación lentamente pensando en sus posibles movimientos.

La joven Inu asintió a la orden y rebusco en el guardarropa del baúl.

-No un kimono. –La retuvo Irasue. –Busca mi armadura de guerra.

… ***************…..**

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto la voz de un niño en susurros suaves y entrecortados.

La pequeña kitsune miro entre las sombras la rojiza mirada del ningen que parecía aguantar el llanto, y negó fervientemente a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba desde los pies a la cabeza.

–Yo si tengo miedo. –Comento él mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus rodillas acurrucado contra la fría tierra húmeda por el casi diluvio que iba en proceso fuera de la guarida.

La kitsune lo miro con pena y bajo la cabeza. –Tal vez si tengo un poco de miedo… eso me hace una cobarde.

-No creo que seas una cobarde, es normal tener miedo en esta clase de situaciones. –Explico el niño.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Los interrumpió una kitsune ya adulta, viéndolo con su afilada mirada verdosa. –Los ningen son cobardes y aun así se atreven a ser destructivos, atacan sin lógica ¿¡Que ganaban atacando nuestra pequeña aldea que apenas y se dedica a la agricultura!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Responde!

El pequeño niño bajo la cabeza y se acurruco aun más hacia la esquina, alejándose de la kitsune infante que antes se había convertido en su única amiga dentro de esa oscura y fría cueva.

-¡Mamoru no es un cobarde! –Lo defendió la pequeña, siendo juzgada por la mirada de decepción de todos los youkais que ahí se resguardaban.

-Lady Yume no puede ser amiga de un ningen traidor, piense en su pueblo, piense en su tío. ¿No cree que Lord Shiro estaría decepcionado de saber que su pequeña sobrina ha traicionado nuestra raza? –Pregunto la Kitsune ácidamente.

La cachorra kitsune callo, no sabía realmente lo que pensaba su tío acerca de los ningens, el siempre era bromista y gracioso, nunca lo había visto realmente enojado. Aunque a su corta edad sabia diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, y lo que aquellos humanos habían hecho con los clanes pequeños fue terrible, no creía que lo que estaba en su corazón fuera realmente odio, pero tal vez si un profundo miedo que intento apaciguar rescatando al niño ningen que ahora todos veían con desprecio. ¿Había hecho mal? No… no podía haber sido una mala decisión. En el recorrido del palacio del Sur al pueblo natal de su padre habían sido atacados, y tanto el pueblo kitsune como el ningen habían sido quemados de canto a canto. ¿Acaso los ningens habían planeado aquello? ¿Quemar a su propia raza con tal de atacarlos a ellos?

La pequeña armándose de valor miro a la kitsune adulta y con una sonrisa inocente negó. –No sé si tío Shiro estaría decepcionado de mí, pero esta fue mi decisión.

Todos callaron sintiéndose amargos y ofendidos, pero respetando momentáneamente la decisión de aquella pequeña predilecta y ahora única sobreviviente femenina de la familia real. Porque si alguien hacía mención a las demás hembras de la familia, dirían que la hermana menor del señor del Sur junto a sus dos hijas mayores habían perecido en el ataque, al menos hasta donde los ojos de decenas de testigos alcanzaron a ver.

Todos estaban seguros de que la raza Kitsune buscaría venganza. Por Inari que pagarían, tanto los ningens como los mismos youkais que se habían atrevido a traicionarlos.

-Hay alguien afuera –Susurro uno de los pocos machos que se habían encargado de llevar a las hembras y cachorros hasta esa guarida.

Toda la multitud de hembras arrimaron a sus cachorros en sus regazos agazapadas, dispuestas a protegerlos a costa de sus propias vidas, e incluso cubriendo bajo sus brazos cachorros huérfanos amedrentados por no tener a sus padres a su lado.

El sonido del hierro golpeándose uno contra otro solo causo una histeria colectiva de cachorros desde recién nacidos hasta pequeños infantes kitsune que gimoteaban y temblaban en medio de la oscuridad a la que ahora se había reducido aquella cueva.

-Esos malditos intentan amedrentarnos. –Murmuro el macho kitsune que cuidaba la entrada, mientras apretaba el mango de su espada dispuesto a devolver cualquier ataque de afuera, acompañado de otros dos machos igual de armados.

Cuando el hierro de las espadas de los ningens dejo de chocar entre sí, adentro de la cueva supieron que había llegado la hora. Las hembras se levantaron de su sitio y angustiadas por el llanto de las crías que no querían soltar a sus madres, a fuerzas dejaron a los cachorros en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la cueva y ellas mismas corrieron hacia la entrada dispuestas a defender la guarida. No eran kitsunes de nivel de poder elevado, pero ellas mismas tenían un gran orgullo de su raza, y con lo referente a las fuerzas ningens, creían fervientemente que podrían salir ganando si la cantidad de ningens afuera no los sobrepasaba demasiado en cantidad.

Las hembras junto a los pocos machos se plantaron en la entrada, esperando pacientemente el momento de la afrenta. No duro mucho para saber que la batalla estaba perdida, cuando la primera ola de reiki los golpeo con fuerza. ¿Qué seria ahora de sus pequeños?

… ***************…**

 _Grito con todas sus fuerzas por el sordo dolor punzante en su vientre y espalda baja, abrió los ojos y vio el oscuro techo abrigado por las sombras de la noche, un fuerte aroma a tierra mojada llego a su nariz con la brisa helada, y los únicos sonidos que lograba captar eran sus propios gemidos, la constante lluvia que venía de algún lugar y un pitido que parecía aumentar en ciertos intervalos de tiempo._

 _-¡Puje my lady! –Grito una voz que no conocía._

 _A duras penas levanto su cabeza para mirar a las dos desconocidas que estaban frente a ella, y más que eso, una de ellas, la figura más grande se encontraba hincada entre sus piernas cubiertas por una sábana blanca con variadas y aterradoras manchas de sangre. –¡Puje! –Grito la figura femenina y la otra figura más pequeña se levanto mirando todo con un gesto indescifrable._

 _La azabache volvió a gritar cuando una nueva y más potente punzada la invadió al punto de que sentía que algo en su interior estaba desgarrándola con lentitud y fiereza._

 _-¡Parece que se está ahogando! ¡El cachorro se está ahogando! –Grito desesperada la youkai._

 _Aquellas palabras lograron hacer estallar su reiki descontrolado de emociones, ignorando el dolor físico cerró los ojos pidiendo piedad a Tsukuyomi para que la despertara de esa tortura. –¡Detente! –Grito la figura adulta. La azabache abrió los ojos ante el grito y vio el resplandor del filo de la daga dirigirse hacia ella, su última mirada se dirigió hacia el rostro consternado de su atacante, cerró los ojos._

-¡¿Que te ocurre?! –Escucho la voz exigente, preocupada y alterada de su compañero mientras sentía sus manos apretar sus brazos con insistencia.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Lo llamo ella dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba recostada en un futon ensangrentado, ni tampoco a punto de dar a luz, y menos sentía ningún dolor, es más aun era de día, y estaban en medio del viaje al Sur.

-Dime. –Ordeno él.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto ella aun algo desubicada por haber tenido una visión en medio del viaje y sin siquiera quedarse dormida.

Creyó escuchar un gruñido rabioso de parte de él, aunque conociendo el carácter del macho, era 100% probable que no haya sido idea suya.

-¿Que te ocurrió? ¿Que viste? –Pregunto con un deje de indignación _¿Tal vez porque no podía controlar lo que pasaba por la mente de su propia compañera?_ Nunca lo sabría, Kagome a veces no comprendía cómo pensaba el bárbaro de su pareja, pero al menos ella sentía que podía vivir con ello, sin embargo el macho ladino quería controlar hasta sus sueños. Y no es que este no fuera preocupante, pero _"¡por kami!"_ ¿Acaso el esperaba que ella solo soñara con unicornios y arcoíris en medio de una guerra?

-¿De qué hablas? Solo me distraje un poco. –Explico ella mirando de soslayo la mirada de los youkai que la rodeaban, como si no creyeran ni una sola de sus palabras. Kagome afilo la mirada y la tropa continuó avanzando quitando sus vistas de la pareja de lores.

-Chismosos. –Susurro ella algo ofendida y con gracia, intentando que Sesshomaru dejara pasar su interrogatorio.

Al parecer aun no aprendía la lección. El inu nació terco y morirá terco… ¡no! Definitivamente _"morir"_ no era una palabra que quería decir o pensar… simplemente el macho viviría eternamente siendo terco como una mula youkai _"si es que existían por supuesto, y claro, si es que estas eran tan tercas como las mulas de los ningens"_

-No te atrevas a engañar a este. –Su agarre aumento sobre ella y por un momento Kagome pensó que Sesshomaru había crecido algunos muchos centímetros de altura, puesto que en esos momentos parecía bastante imponente _"¿O era su imaginación?"_

-No intento enga…

-¡Basta! ¡¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió para que te quedaras en trance y cayeras de la bestia de carga donde ibas montada?! ¿O es que debo declinar mi ayuda con el Este para que quieras comenzar a hablar? –Amenazo él.

Kagome no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa, se había olvidado por completo que ella iba montada en Ah Uhn sobrevolando junto a Sesshomaru que iba a su lado vigilándola. Y menos aun espero que por el trance ella se dejara caer al vacío, sus instintos maternos adquiridos recientemente hicieron que sus manos envolvieran su vientre asustada. Por su descuido, _"aunque ciertamente ella no podía controlar sus visiones… pero debía hacerlo"_ casi sufre un terrible accidente, y su hijo podía haber sufrido las consecuencias. _"Si Sesshomaru no hubiera estado ahí…"_

-Gracias. –Dijo ella reaccionando de nuevo, y mirando con amor a su pareja que aun parecía seguir molesto con ella.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, es mi obligación cuidarte y guardarte, aunque la cachorra no deja que este hago lo último por su terquedad impertinente. –Contesto él. –¿Ahora hablaras, o debo llamar de vuelta a mi ejercito?

Kagome afilo la mirada, por algún motivo tenía ganas de un buen reto de discusiones, pero dando un largo y profundo respiro se resigno, ella misma había decidido dar los primeros pasos para cambiar su relación a una de más confianza.

-Tuve un sueño. –Contesto.

-Un sueño mientras estabas despierta, eso es bastante interesante. –Comento él sarcásticamente. _"¿Desde cuándo Sesshomaru era tan contestón…?"_ definitivamente ella no era una buena influencia.

-Está bien, señor sarcástico energúmeno. –Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante los apelativos. –No fue un sueño, fue una especie de visión. –Comento algo seria. –Aunque realmente no creo que sea de confiar. –Añadió tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque el rostro de la azabache parecía indicar todo lo contrario, puesto que estaba pálida y temblaba.

-Que viste. –Volvió a ordenar él.

Kagome dudo de relatar los hechos, pero aunque intentara disfrazar los hechos el podría descubrirla por su aroma, y aunque también tenía la opción de levantar una kekkai para evadir su intrusión, sabía que aquello despertaría mas sospechas.

-Pues… estaba, ahm, sí, yo estaba en una habitación oscura del Oeste y estaba a punto de tener a este cachorro. –Dijo acariciando su vientre un poco abultado.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, tanto que en cualquier otra ocasión menos tensa Kagome se hubiera reído.

-Que más. –Ordeno nuevamente.

Kagome volvió a dudar. –Había mucha sangre, y una youkai me estaba asistiendo, y no, no sé quién era. –Comento al ver que él iba a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Nuestro cachorro nació? –Pregunto esta vez con una nota de curiosidad aplacando un poco la preocupación de su rostro perfecto.

Ella negó. –Me desperté antes de eso.

-¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto él levantando la barbilla de la azabache para que lo mirara fijamente y no se atreviera a ocultar ningún tipo de información.

Kagome volvió a negar. –Creo que algo iba mal con el parto, pero realmente no puedo asegurarlo, porque me desperté antes. –Contesto ella, lo que había dicho era básicamente la verdad, pero prefirió evadir la parte en la que la youkai gritaba que su hijo se estaba ahogando y la otra intentaba atacarla. Lo más seguro era que si ella le confiaba aquellas palabras el no dudaría en mandarla de vuelta al Oeste a toda costa, o a quien sabe donde su mente controladora le indicara. Y además aquella visión podía ser errada… _"Kami, no permitas que sea real"_

Sintió las grandes manos del Daiyoukai posarse sobre su vientre y acariciarlo tan sutilmente que si ella no supiera los antecedentes de su pareja dudaría que aquellas manos hubieran matado millares de youkais. –Este cachorro es fuerte, nada pasara. –Dijo él con aquella voz de seguridad que de formas inexplicables la calmaban y adormecían como si el Edo no estuviera a las puertas de una guerra.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y le devolvió la mirada esperando que aquellos sentimientos reconfortados le llegaran a él, para que se enterara de lo bien que le hacía saber que él estaba allí para ella en ese momento.

Como solo la oportunidad de privacidad te otorga, Sesshomaru la tomo con la misma seguridad de sus palabras y apoyándola en su propio cuerpo la sostuvo contra sí mismo mientras a pocos centímetros de su rostro admiro cada detalle de ella, desde las tupidas pestañas oscuras, la mirada almendrada con motitas rosas que brillaban como estrellas, la respingona pequeña nariz, y los labios carnosos que muchas veces había visto formando un puchero que deseaba morder viciosamente. Con uno de sus dedos delineo la mejilla impoluta, tersa y palida y aspiro el deseo que poco a poco iba en crescendo en su hormonal pareja. –¿Deseas que te tome? –Pregunto saboreando el aroma más potente de la excitación y el brillo pícaro en sus ojos refulgentes de vida. El vibraba con cada loco latido del corazón de la hembra que martilleaba contra su pecho como un tambor.

Kagome se agito ante la sugerencia tan apetitosa, no podía mentirse a sí misma, lo deseaba, ahora, pronto, ya. Pero, estaban en medio de un camino, a plena luz del día, y con un ejército algunos kilómetros más adelante. ¿Era una idea loca? Si… completamente sí.

Hundió sus manos en las suaves hebras plateadas y estiro su cuero cabelludo con fuerza, logrando que el Lord cediera y dejara en evidencia su cuello con una atractiva, sobresaliente y llamativa manzana de adam que quería morder con ansias.

-Sabes mi respuesta Sesshomaru… -Mordió el tan ansiado cuello y él gruño con un ronquido placentero y contenido en el fondo de su pecho, ella lo supo puesto que lo sintió vibrar por completo. Ella rio muy bajamente. –Pero me resulta imposible jugar contigo aquí. –Susurro valientemente mientras jugueteaba con el blanco cuello de su peliplata.

-Este quiere jugar. –Ronroneo Yakko.

-Oh Yakko sama. –Comento ella divertida de ver a la bestia peleando por salir.

-Esta vez dirás mi nombre mujer, nada de Yakko, Sesshomaru es lo que gritaras. –Interrumpió nuevamente Sesshomaru.

Kagome volvió a reír entretenida por el juego de roles. –¿Estas celoso Sesshomaru? ¿De tu propia bestia? ¿No eran acaso uno mismo? –Pregunto con un tono ingenuo que realmente no era así, puesto que el peliplata sabía que lo estaba provocando adrede.

-Somos el mismo, pero eso no significa que vaya a permitir que tú pronuncies solo el nombre de uno. –Reafirmo levantándola más hacia él, hasta lograr que las piernas de ella se enrosquen en su cadera, en donde ella bien podía sentirlo completamente.

Ella volvió a reír y negó para sí misma. –Fue divertido Sesshomaru, y créeme seguiría jugando contigo, pero definitivamente no será hoy. –Contesto intentando deshacerse de su agarre sin éxito.

-¿Intentas evadir tus deberes de pareja? –Pregunto él con mofa viendo divertido como ella intentaba escapar sin éxito.

-¡Mira tu daiyoukai machista y troglodita! En primer lugar no es mi "deber", lo que tú y yo hacemos…

-Copulamos. –Añadió él.

-Si eso copu… ¡No! –Se interrumpió ella sin terminar de acostumbrarse a los términos que él utilizaba para referirse al sexo. –Lo que quiero decir, es que hacemos el amor porque yo quiero, no porque sea una obligación, ni mi deber, ni ninguna de esas patrañas arcaicas. Si yo no quiero, no sucederá nada. –Dijo ella apuntando con uno de sus dedos al extenso pecho de su compañero que había comenzado a hacer movimientos bastante atrevidos con su cadera, logrando acalorarla.

-Basta. –Ordeno ella, pero el parecía bastante entretenido con su reacción.

Hacia tanto calor que sentía que podría comenzar a quitarse la ropa y tirarse al suelo frio… si… definitivamente él estaba utilizando esa sugestión que tenia sobre su cuerpo nuevamente.

" _Maldito youkai aprovechado"_

Estaba a punto de perder la razón y ceder ante sus impulsos y dejarse llevar por lo que sea que él quisiera hacer con ella, pero la fugaz conciencia que aún le quedaba le recordó su misión y del porque de la prisa por llegar a tiempo.

-¡No! ¡Suficiente! Debemos apurarnos e ir. –Dijo ella logrando que él se detenga pero que aun así no la suelte, parecía molesto.

-Bájame Sesshomaru. –Pidió ella intentando librarse de sus brazos nuevamente sin éxito.

Tanto razón y bestia parecían reacios a dejarla ir.

-Si no me bajas intentare librarme de tu agarre con más insistencia y nuestro hijo podría sentirse incomodo. –Añadió ella, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran vacías.

Un segundo después sintió que él la libraba del fuerte agarre, él nunca se arriesgaría a dañar a su hijo y ella lo sabía muy bien, se sintió mal por haber utilizado aquella táctica. Sintió su mano en su espalda media incentivándola a que caminara y guiándola hasta unos metros más allá donde Ah Uhn la esperaba indiferente a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. De un rápido movimiento la levanto de la cintura y la sentó sobre la bestia de carga que ni bien sintió su peso emprendió vuelo, seguido por Sesshomaru unos metros más atrás.

Definitivamente estaba molesto.

…..************…

El fuego fatuo quemaba gran parte de la arboleda, ningens y kitsunes estaban desperdigados en la tierra oscura y húmeda por la reciente lluvia que había caído. Los kitsunes que habían peleado con sus propias garras al verse en la precaria situación de no tener indumentaria alguna para armarse y defenderse, habían ido cayendo cuando sus fuerzas habían sido sesgadas por la onda expansiva de reiki de varias mikos y monjes que formaban la primera fila de defensa del batallón ningen, que luego se separaron para dar paso a los ataques de espadas, que débiles como estaban los volvía vulnerables como niños ante ataques tan invasivos como lo era hierro contra piel atravesando sin piedad y destazando con facilidad gracias al reiki. _"Oh, pero malditos sean los sagrados hoy y mañana"_

La pequeña Yume corría siendo arrastrada por su dama de compañía y mejor amiga Ai una delgada y alta kitsune que la había cuidado desde casi su nacimiento, cuando su madre se vio imposibilitada de darle de lactar por aquella triste enfermedad que les embargaba a las hembras que habían perdido a sus compañeros. La lluvia corriendo por su rostro le picaba los ojos y la hacía tropezar cada tanto, ganándose una reprimenda desesperada de su querida Ai. Yume no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás, porque los otros niños que habían logrado escapar de la cueva los seguían con algunas pocas hembras que cargaban cachorros de pecho, que ahora parecían verse más pálidos de lo normal, y aquellos llantos estridentes ya no salían de sus boquitas. Nuevamente sentía miedo mientras veía como Mamoru su amigo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguirlas pero seguía cayéndose por el barro, la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche. Lo peor de todo, es que ninguna de las hembras adultas quería ayudarlo o siquiera mirarlo, y él poco a poco se iba atrasando.

-¡Mamoru! –Grito la kitsune intentando aunque sea alentarlo en la carrera contra la muerte.

El niño la vio con pena antes de negar con la cabeza y caerse una última vez y no levantarse más.

-¡Ai detente! ¡Mamoru se ha caído y debo ayudarlo! –Gimoteo la pequeña intentando librarse del fuerte agarre de su amiga, casi hermana.

-Mi deber es sacarla de aquí. –Contesto fieramente sin soltarla y volviendo a la carrera sin importarle casi arrastrar a la pequeña kitsune que lloraba amargamente.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ai por favor! –Pidió sin obtener respuesta.

La pequeña cachorra en medio del ruego y el llanto que acompañado de la lluvia le empañaban la vista choco su rostro contra Ai cuando esta se detuvo repentinamente junto a todas las otras hembras y cachorros. Se limpio las lagrimas y la lluvia de su rostro y encaro al enorme ejercito de youkais inu frente a ellas, y nuevamente temió, había escuchado lo fríos y sanguinarios que podían ser los inu y estos no parecían tener una vibra amable.

-Ai. –Susurro en medio de temblores encaramándose en el kimono mojado de su protectora.

La kitsune adulta no respondió, pero Yume sabía que su querida Ai estaba tensa, alerta y temerosa como ella.

-Dejen ir a los cachorros, por Inari. –Suplico Ai.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, pero tampoco estaban comenzando a sacar sus armas ni a mostrar sus colmillos, eso podía ser una esperanza. Yume miro con exagerada impresión cuando desde lo lejos una mujer montada en un youkai de carga sobrevolaba el ejercito inu y aterrizaba justo delante de ellos, era una hembra majestuosa, alta, pálida de ojos brillantes y un aura extraña diferente a los demás youkais, vestía un haori y hakama muy raro entre hembras y casi podía jurar que su cabello era azabache, casi, puesto que traía sobre su cabeza como un velo una larga capa de un kimono de invierno protegiéndola de la lluvia. _"¿Era youkai?"_

Su mirada almendrada que casi podía jurar que brillaba en rosa se enfoco justo en ella, era penetrante y hasta un poco intimidante y luego sonrió con dulzura ¿Dulzura? ¿Era eso bueno, o era un preludio de algo malvado?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de deducir las intenciones de la hembra desconocida cuando un enorme Inu platinado descendió hasta quedar al lado de la extraña hembra, él sí que se veía amenazante y no era solo su impresión, puesto que todas las hembras y cachorros kitsunes gimieron espantados.

-Sesshomaru por favor cálmate. –Hablo la suave voz de la hembra que brillaba como la luna en rosa.

La gélida mirada del Inu se enfrió aun mas con la petición de la hembra, hasta que vio como ella intentaba bajar de la bestia de carga y él rápidamente se dispuso a sostenerla con delicadeza y bajarla hasta el suelo con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias. –Murmuro la hembra y él la ignoro nuevamente.

Ella sonrió y caminando con pasos ligeros y libres de amenaza se acerco hasta que Yume pudo apreciarla perfectamente. Descubrió que realmente tenía el cabello azabache más oscuro que haya visto, un pequeño rostro y rasgos muy bien cincelados, ojos grandes y expresivos y labios pequeños.

-Soy Kagome Taisho. –Sonrió con amabilidad.

Yume no supo si estaba tan distraída con la magnética apariencia de la hembra, o realmente era una distraída, pero fue consciente tardíamente que una de las kitsune adultas había intentado arremeter sus garras contra la que se había presentado como Kagome.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se le escapo cuando Ai retrocedió con ella a cuestas varios metros dejando el paso libre a la kitsune que había atacado a la rara azabache.

Yume cerró los ojos sin querer presenciar el correr de la sangre de la hembra, pero cuando se atrevió a ver las consecuencias del ataque quedo mas sorprendida aun al ver al Inu aterrador sosteniendo del cuello a la Kitsune varios metros lejos del suelo, la estaba asfixiando con saña.

Miro a la hembra atacada esperando verla asustada por lo que hizo la Kitsune, pero solo la vio tranquila, no había rasgo facial que demostrara pisca de temor o confusión.

-Sesshomaru suéltala. –Pidió suavemente la hembra de cabello azabache mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del Inu.

El macho frunció el ceño y la soltó, aunque no parecía nada contento con ello.

-Soy el Lord del Oeste, vine a cumplir una deuda de honor a favor del Lord del Sur, pero si este es el trato que mi compañera de vida recibirá, este reniega de su ofrecimiento. –Dictamino con una voz altanera y fría.

-Su compañera es una ningen. –Mascullo la Kitsune que aun desde el suelo en donde se sostenía el cuello herido miraba con odio a la azabache. Yume se sorprendió aun mas por no haber podido identificar la raza de la mujer, estaba bastante encandilada con su rara apariencia y no había prestado la debida atención.

-¿Algún problema con ello? –Pregunto el macho mordazmente.

-¡Los ningen quemaron nuestra aldea! –Inquirió.

-Te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación. –Hablo la ningen.

-Ayúdenos por favor. –No supo cómo se escaparon aquellas palabras de su boca, nunca había hablado con muchos adultos más allá de su tío y su madre.

Yume rogo que no la ignoraran. –Por favor, mi familia, mi pueblo, mis amigos, todos aun están allá.

No le importaba que el macho pareciera querer asesinarlas a todas, ni que la hembra fuera ningen, solo quería ayuda, había perdido a su madre y a sus dos hermanas entre el barullo de youkais y solo quería volver con ellas.

La azabache se acerco hasta ella y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura mientras de sus ojos almendrados caían brillantes lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Entonces eres real? –Le pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa angustiada.

La Kitsune no supo que responder.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Ha sido un tiempo muy largo desde la última vez que publique, normalmente no suelo perderme de esta forma, pero no me arrepiento. En este tiempo que ha pasado, me he tenido que vestir de negro entero por primera vez en mi vida. Supongo que se ha comprendido mis palabras. Y como es el primer capítulo después de una larga temporada mis palabras concluirán aquí. Espero ser más extensa en el siguiente capítulo y responder algunos comentarios de los reviews que me han llegado desde antes que me perdiera en esta crisis.**

 **Agradecería algún comentario alentador.**


	42. Chapter 42

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 42**

 **Este tal vez es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, poco más de 8000 palabras. Supongo que es una forma de condonación por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, muchos de ustedes comprendieron mi situación y lo agradezco enormemente, gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Abajo responderé algunos comentarios que me hicieron de capítulos anteriores.**

…*********….

La azabache se acerco hasta ella y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura mientras de sus ojos almendrados caían brillantes lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Entonces eres real? –Le pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa angustiada.

La Kitsune no supo que responder.

…***********….

Una brillante y renovada mirada decidida inundo los ojos achocolatados y chispeantes de rosa, las lagrimas dejaron de fluir escondidas tras las pequeñas gotas de lluvia fría, mientras el vaho salía de los labios rosa en un suspiro resignado.

-Hay un ningen algunos metros más atrás, necesita asistencia o morirá pronto de hipotermia. –Comento quitando la vista de la cachorra kitsune y mirando a Sesshomaru seriamente. Él comprendiendo su petición indirecta miro a uno de sus soldados que en un rápido asentimiento se lanzo en una carrera hacia adelante dispuesto a satisfacer la orden de su señor y señora.

La azabache miro cuidadosamente al grupo sobreviviente de kitsunes y sorprendiendo con su actitud incluso a su pareja dio media vuelta y camino hacia el ejército del Oeste. Fue tanto el aturdimiento que los youkai no se hicieron a un lado hasta que ella quedo parada en frente de ellos mirándolos fijamente; cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba a tan solo un metro, con su mirada fija, y en medio de una lluvia que se hacía más copiosa con el pasar de los segundos, sus expresiones casi siempre estoicas y poco expresivas entraron en una terrible alerta y se hicieron a un lado rápidamente abriendo un camino de tres metros de ancho para que ella pasara. Cuando ella se hubo encaminado hasta uno de los enormes carruajes que normalmente serian llamados por ella misma obsoletos, inútiles, o estúpidamente ornamentados, se perdió tras la portezuela en un silencioso _clack_ ylos youkais se miraron uno a uno fugazmente ante la incertidumbre del porque su señora había actuado tan indiferente ante el grupo kitsune compuesto en su mayoría por cachorros, sabiendo claramente por experiencia propia que ella era un ser abnegado ante los inocentes.

Antes de que las miradas pudieran expresar un total desconcierto volvieron a sus puestos originales y miraron a su señor esperando ordenes, y no se sorprendieron tanto como esperaron cuando vieron a su vez un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos del Lord para ser remplazados por un frialdad mas propia de él.

-Levanten un campamento y resguarden a los sobrevivientes. –Dijo él mirando al general de uno de los frentes que asintió instantáneamente desplazando al grupo de youkais bajo sus órdenes, indicando a la mitad la búsqueda de un lugar cercano adecuado para la acampada y al otro el cuidado del grupo kitsune.

-El grupo de elite hacia el campo de batalla. –Al instante los soldados se pararon más firmes e irguieron sus cabezas esperando la orden.

-Los sanadores en la retaguardia, buscaran sobrevivientes. –Ordeno y un pequeño grupo de youkais vestidos de blanco con cajas medianas en donde guardaban sus utensilios médicos descansando en sus espaldas atados elaboradamente para no soltarse con facilidad se alinearon atrás del grupo elite.

Sesshomaru miro hacia abajo en donde aun en el fango se encontraban las dos kitsunes mirándolo con miedo, el afilo la mirada a la más pequeña sospechosamente y aunque la kitsune habría jurado que vio un atisbo de rabia no pudo asegurarlo puesto que el ambarino Lord salió disparado hacia el lugar de donde ellas habían escapado, seguido casi a pocos pasos por el grupo de elite y los sanadores varios metros más atrás.

La kitsune respiro al fin con normalidad cuando el peso de la presión que había surgido del Lord la había soltado y se abrazo a su doncella Ai que la resguardo en sus brazos delgados que temblaban igual a ella.

Un youkai se paro justo delante de ellas sintiéndose obligadas a mirar hacia el Inu castaño y de semblante frio. –Acompáñenme para que sus heridas sean atendidas. –Dijo indicándoles lo que en realidad no era una petición sino más bien una orden.

Parecía que desde su interacción con Lady del Oeste todos las miraban como una posible amenaza. –No estamos heridas. –Comento débilmente Ai y Yume tembló cuando sintió la tenue sonrisa nada gentil pero bien disfrazaba de aquel youkai.

-Eso solo lo sabremos si me acompañan. –Indico y ellas se vieron obligadas a aceptar y levantarse, justo cuando otro Inu pasaba corriendo con un niño ningen en brazos.

-¿Mamoru? Ese es… ¡Mamoru! –Lo llamo la kitsune dando algunos pasos vacilantes hacia el Inu que se llevaba a su amigo, siendo retenido al instante por el inu de sonrisa falsa. –El estará bien. –Indico secamente.

Ella asintió no muy segura y camino detrás de él bajo el brazo protector de Ai.

…*************….

Unos golpecitos fuera del carruaje la alertaron y la sacaron de su estupor anterior. –Adelante. –Las palabras naturales salieron de su boca a pesar de que quería meditar unos minutos más a solas.

Los ojos verde botella de Hotaru la saludaron con un brillo cauteloso y respetuoso.

-Pasa Hotaru. –La animo quitando su posición defensiva.

La neko sonrió vacilante y asintió subiendo las escalinatas del carruaje y sentándose frente a ella mientras sus labios divagaban en palabras mudas que parecían indecisas en salir.

Kagome sonrió más relajada y con una sola caricia en su cabeza la animo a proseguir.

-Traje un cambio de ropa seca. –Indico la neko mostrando un paquete bajo sus manos envuelto en una piel.

-Que amable de tu parte. –Comento la azabache asintiendo una vez y viendo como Hotaru parecía un poco más animada y desenvolvía el paquete con prisa, desanudando la cuerda en cruz y desplegando un sencillo kimono de tres tonos fríos combinados perfectamente con el clima actual.

-Nuevamente un molesto y femenino kimono. –Resoplo la azabache empezando a quitarse el cómodo haori que ahora estaba húmedo por la lluvia.

La neko sonrió y ayudo a su señora a quitarse las prendas con rapidez dejándola desnuda, admiro la curva de su estomago que parecía un poco mas redondeada que hace algunos días atrás. –Ha crecido. –Comento esperando que aquello tranquilizara a su señora que parecía haber estado bastante preocupada por el tamaño de su vientre anteriormente.

Sus pensamientos fueron erróneos cuando un brillo de tristeza se cernió sobre ella y una sonrisa artificial fue plantada en su rostro. Paso su mano por el vientre pequeño que parecía crecer cada día un poco más. –Al parecer él es un hijo obediente, sintió mi preocupación y decidió empezar a expandirse dentro de mí. –Sonrió con ternura.

Hotaru sonrió un poco insegura, no sabiendo si era bueno alegrarse por su tono o preocuparse por aquellas emociones desoladas que bailaban en su iris.

Decidió no decir absolutamente nada temiendo ser impertinente, y le ayudo a vestirse ágilmente, para que el frio no la atrapara. Cuando hubo terminado de asegurar el obi lo suficientemente bien como para que no se caiga, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para que no sea una molestia para su estado de gestación, sonrió complacida al verla menos pálida que cuando estaba bajo la lluvia y con aquel rubor propio de los ningen tiñendo levemente sus pálidas mejillas.

-El señor Sesshomaru está en el campo de batalla, no debe preocuparse por él, puesto que se ha llevado a sus mejores soldados. –Comento.

Kagome asintió. –Sí, lo sé. Pude sentirlo tenuemente cuando se iba. –Su sonrisa pareció vacilar, pero aun así la sostuvo.

Hotaru estuvo a punto de comentarle también sobre los kitsunes refugiados, pero pensó que sería una tontería puesto que ella también debía saberlo.

-Hotaru, el ningen que mande a buscar debe estar a punto de llegar, te agradecería que ayudes a traerlo hasta aquí por favor. –Pidió ella amablemente, Hotaru asintió y salió del carruaje rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable por desear salir de allí por voluntad propia, ella aun era inmadura, pero sabía cuando alguien quería tiempo a solas.

…..**********…

Cuando Hotaru cerró la puerta Kagome bajo su mirada hacia el piso y dio un suspiro largo, su cuerpo aun se sentía frio a pesar de la obvia calidez que acostumbraba a bañarla por el reiki, pero esta vez era diferente, si podría llamarlo de otra manera seria _"deficiente"_ no la calentaba, no la tranquilizaba y menos aun parecía acudir a su llamado. _"¿Cómo era posible que su propia fuerza, su propio poder, se negara a obedecer o siquiera a participar a su llamado?"_ ella aun lo sentía, ahí adentro, el inmenso poder que albergaba su cuerpo, pero… ¿Por qué no había podido utilizarlo hacia un momento atrás?

Por supuesto que se había quedado en shock cuando vio a la infante Kitsune, una posible y horrorosa realidad la golpeo justo en la psique y las visiones la abordaron, y era más que eso, más cruel, había aún mas, unas horrorosas imágenes que probablemente la atormentarían por mucho tiempo.

"… _El acido del metal penetrando en forma horizontal… el sonido de la sangre burbujeante que había chisgueteado y que ahora escurría por los ojos llenos de malicia… el sentimiento de venganza que había nacido en su pecho… y el olor de la carne quemada"._

Negó nuevamente frotándose los brazos con fría furia para calentarse al no poder hacerlo ella misma con su propio reiki que si tuviera rostro tal vez le hubiera sacado la lengua y se hubiera escapado para esconderse muy, muy dentro en su interior.

-¿Por qué? -Se pregunto por decima vez desde que entro a ese carruaje, alzo sus manos y formo una limpia línea horizontal y vio consternada que nada se había formado delante de ella, volvió a formar la línea más concentrada de lo que podría haber estado nunca, batiendo en su interior buscando el poder para sacarlo incluso a rastras, mientras las perlas de sudor se formaban en su frente y una compresión muy parecida a un calambre se empezaba a formar en su vientre; vio como una flecha se formaba en el aire frente a su mano y resplandecía tan quedamente como un fuego violáceo a punto de extinguirse. Intento tomarla entre sus manos pero al primer toque la flecha se desintegro en pequeñas esferas de luz opaca.

-¡Mierda! –Maldijo con fuerza sin importarle poco que alguien pudiera escucharla, lamentándose casi al instante cuando unos toquecitos se hicieron escuchar al otro lado de la portezuela.

-¿Se encuentra bien My Lady? –Pregunto una voz masculina.

-Estoy bien. –Contesto con firmeza, no espero una contestación y no la obtuvo, al menos ella sabía que los guardias del Oeste no eran muy conversadores, ni tampoco muy insistentes como para cuestionarla nuevamente, probablemente acostumbrados al trato de Sesshomaru que era el campeón de los taciturnos poco sociables.

Se froto el vientre intentando quitarse la sensación de calambre que por un momento casi la embargo y sintió una pequeña patada caprichosa y recriminatoria desde el interior. Casi se olvido de sus preocupaciones ante tal comportamiento adorable y acaricio mas tiernamente intentando apaciguar la ira del heredero del Oeste.

Nunca se había sentido tan frustrada, ni siquiera cuando Subaki la había encerrado en aquella cueva oscura llena de sellos por varios días con la amenaza implícita de que la dejaría allí para siempre y luego la había sacado y arrogantemente le había indicado que le debía la vida por sacarla de allí.

Cuando pudo volver en sí de su anterior trance bajo la lluvia, había intentado descargar un poco de reiki curativo para sanar las heridas de las kitsune pero nada había ocurrido, intento incluso calentar su propio cuerpo del frio, pero solo había sentido un vacio desolador. De pronto el miedo la abordo y comenzó a temblar en su sitio, no había nada, no tenía nada, se sintió desprotegida y vulnerable, apenas pudo escucharse así misma pidiendo que vayan en busca del ningen y ni siquiera se atrevió a sostener la mirada de Sesshomaru mas de unos angustiosos dos segundos cuando camino lejos de ahí aunque en su mente casi se imaginaba corriendo a toda prisa. Necesitaba refugiarse y entender que es lo que había cambiado en esos minutos.

Pero no… no lo había comprendido. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba a alguien a quien aferrarse, la primera persona que vino a su mente fue Sesshomaru, el era su pareja, su amor, su apoyo, pero algo la angustiaba, muchas posibilidades aparecían frente a ella sobre como reaccionaria él, y algunas de ellas muy positivas le hacían pensar que se estaba volviendo tonta, otras más negativas que extrañamente parecían ser mas correctas la hacían sentir triste e insegura.

¿Cómo reaccionario un macho dominante con mucho poder ante una hembra que consideraba _suya_ y que casualmente ahora se encontraba indefensa y con grandes poderes que en este momento eran obsoletos? Por supuesto una opción era mantenerla siempre a su lado para protegerla. Era una opción factible para ella, puesto que sería parte de la guerra _"al menos intelectualmente"_ hasta que sus poderes volvieran a ser manejables.

Una opción más estúpidamente normal para alguien como él, seria _guardarla_ como el tanto proclamaba en algún lugar lejano y seguro, y aunque probablemente el sabría las consecuencias de aquello _"Una hembra enojada, rencorosa, y resentida"_ pero conociendo el enorme ego Inu, pensaría que podría contentarla luego de que el peligro hubiera pasado. Definitivamente no era una opción, pero a pesar de que fervientemente se negaba a creer que el lastimaría su orgullo con esta última opción, la idea se afianzaba mas y mas en su mente.

Definitivamente debía recuperar sus poderes rápido, lo más antes posible, y él no debía darse cuenta de nada. Ella debería ser parte de esta guerra, no, ella estaba obligada a serlo, porque el destino _"maldito hijo de puta fuera"_ lo había dicho así.

Escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta y un poco dudosa dio permiso para que entraran, se sintió insegura cuando no se dio cuenta en qué momento alguien se había acercado al carruaje.

Parecía que incluso su radar se había atrofiado un poco, suspiro aliviada cuando vio a Hotaru abrir la puerta seguida de un Inu que traía en brazos a un niño, ella le indico al youkai que pusiera al niño en el asiento frente a ella, y así lo hizo rápidamente y casi tan rápido como ingreso se fue dando una reverencia muda y deslizándose hacia afuera mientras cerraba la portezuela con cuidado.

Hotaru que estaba al lado del niño comenzó a deshacer un nuevo bulto y saco unos cuantos paños secos y ropa para el niño. Sin que ella le indicara nada comenzó a secar y a arropar al niño hasta que estuvo cubierto del frio, mientras dejaba reposar las vestimentas a un lado para cuando él se despertara y pudiera cambiarse por sí mismo.

Kagome inclino su mano hacia la frente del niño e intento nuevamente concentrar su poder de sanación, escucho sus propios latidos de corazón en sus oídos mientras se forzaba a si misma a generar aunque sea una mísera cantidad de poder. Hotaru pareció guardar el aire de forma ahogada, _"Por supuesto ya se había dado cuenta"_ pero agradeció que no dijera nada.

Pensó amargamente que deseaba curar a ese niño, tenía mucha fiebre y temblaba terriblemente, estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento podría convulsionar si no era tratado rápidamente.

-Hotaru ve por un sanador rápido. –Exigió y la neko asintió y salió de allí apresurada.

Kagome volvió a posar sus manos en la frente del niño y cerró los ojos, esperando que eso ayudara a su concentración, un leve escalofrió nació en su pecho y recorrió su mano derecha hasta la punta de sus dedos, fue muy leve y casi tan suave con el aliento de un bebé. Abrió sus ojos y ya no sintió nada, pero pudo ver que el niño respiraba más apaciblemente y aunque aun parecía tener fiebre, ya no parecía tan potente como antes.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió sin llamar antes y una Hotaru avergonzada por olvidarse del protocolo se adentraba bajando la mirada e indicándole hacia el sanador que esperaba indicaciones afuera.

-Por favor lléveselo con los demás refugiados y cuídelo bien, tiene fiebre muy alta. –El sanador asintió una sola vez y tomo al niño, cerró la portezuela y se fue de allí.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de varios minutos hasta que Hotaru se atrevió a elevar la mirada y volverla a bajar avergonzada.

-Hotaru mírame. –Le pidió Kagome.

La neko nuevamente la miro y sus mejillas se colorearon de pena, probablemente su pequeña cabeza estaba llena de culpa por creer que había visto cosas que no debía.

-Estoy molesta Hotaru. –Las palabras parecieron acuchillar a la neko, que bajo la cabeza nuevamente.

-Estoy molesta porque crees que yo me enojaría contigo por algo como eso. –Poso su mano sobre sus cabellos celestes y la acaricio sutilmente y pudo ver como ella se relajaba ante su toque. –Eres una de las personas en la que mas confió Hotaru, no temas que me enoje porque conoces algo de mí que en este momento me avergüenza, además, si yo no hubiera querido que sepas simplemente te hubiera mandado lejos, pero te mantuve aquí, porque realmente no me importaba que presencies algo como eso.

Hotaru asintió más tranquila pero sin perder el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. –Pidió la azabache.

-Lo que usted quiera Kagome sama. –Respondió ansiosa de ser útil.

Kagome se puso seria de repente y alejo su mano de aquella caricia –Necesito que busques a aquella kitsune.

…..************…..

El olor a sangre y carne quemada, opacaba cualquier otro aroma a kilómetros, incluso si su olfato era muy fino no podía mantener el hilo del aroma de su hembra que parecía pulsar como un corazón lento y suave, se encendía y se apagaba y cada vez tardaba mas en encenderse mientras más se alejaba.

El humo oscuro y vicioso se arremolinaba hacia el cielo casi compenetrándose con las nubes negras y el color del fuego se iba apagando poco a poco mientras más poderosa era la lluvia. El sonido de los charcos al ser pisoteados competían con los alaridos de más adelante, allí oculto entre la arboleda, hembras gritando, sollozando, suplicando, Yakko salió a flote y por primera vez no peleo con él por quien tendría la autoridad, ambos juntos razón e instinto se conectaron en un mismo propósito.

Se detuvo contemplativo ante lo que fue una sanguinaria batalla, no era la primera ni la última vez que vería los resquicios de un enfrentamiento, pero si era la primera vez que veía a la raza youkai independientemente del tipo, ser mutilada, quemada, asesinada por los que siempre parecieron ser inofensivos ningens, con demasiados sentimientos y emociones para considerarse una raza fuerte.

En la batalla necesitabas lógica, razón, estrategia, todo aquello te daría siempre el titulo de vencedor. La pasión, las emociones, los sentimientos no eran buenos a los ojos youkai, te cegaban y te volvían vulnerables. Pero aquello frente a él era abrumadoramente sorprendente. Nunca creyó ver que las emociones pudieran llevarte a hacer o la estupidez bondadosa mas grande, o la tortura mas sádica jamás vista.

Definitivamente aquello había sido hecho con pasión, pero no una pasión buena, al menos no según el único tipo de pasión que él había conocido desde que la vio por primera vez.

Ella _"Su Kagome"_ era pasión, sentimiento y emoción, un poder desbordante y desenfrenado capaz de pelear contra cualquiera por lo que ella consideraba bueno y justo y capaz de defender a quien sea que se proponga. Había aprendido de ella y aunque aun difería de poner tantos sentimientos en la batalla, él la admiraba, con todo y su pasión.

Pero esto frente a él, era simplemente repugnante.

El podría considerarse sanguinario en muchos casos, sabía que había matado centenares de seres, tanto ningens como youkais, no es como si le temblara la mano a la hora de atacar ya sea que lo enfrentaran primero o simplemente porque se atrevían a inmiscuirse en su camino a sus deseos, después de todo era orgulloso, y que youkai no.

Pero en su lista de cosas que venían firmadas con sangre había un límite, simplemente algo que nunca hizo porque era repugnante e innecesario por muchas razones, y aquello era matar cachorros.

No sintió pena, ni tristeza, esos eran sentimientos que casi ningún youkai se atrevía a manifestar, porque simplemente podrían enloquecer si encontraran tales emociones. Pero una rabia inundo su cuerpo al pensar en aquellos cuerpos en el suelo quemados o cortados y pensó en su propio cachorro y simplemente enloqueció. El primero que cayó fue un soldado, tal vez uno con rango elevado, no supo bien, ni le importo, solo vio su cabeza rodando unos metros más allá de su propio cuerpo y la sangre que salpico algunos metros con la intensidad del corte horizontal.

Los muchos pares de ojos ningen lo miraron ante el primer arrebato de ira, algunos con horror, otros con simplemente rabia u ofensa. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando uno de ellos estúpidamente intento atacarlo y termino con medio cuerpo desintegrado cuando apenas y lo rasguño y el veneno de sus garras pareció regocijarse con el contacto de la piel y empezó a corroerse como una enfermedad que se comía todo. Sus gritos parecieron volver en si a los atacantes y comenzaron a replegarse en retirada, por supuesto sin mucho éxito, puesto que su grupo de elite ya había comenzado a maniobrarse en los alrededores y cercar a los ningens, no los habían atacado aun porque esperaban una señal suya, era de esperarse, su entrenamiento era el más estricto del Oeste, pero podía ver en sus miradas el rencor y las ganas de asesinar.

Hizo una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa y con el movimiento de su mano izquierda les dio el permiso necesario. Los gritos aterrorizados ahora venían de parte de ellos y aunque sabía que haber atacado de esa forma crearía más tensión de la que necesitaban en esos tiempos, no le importo cuando vio los rostros de los pocos, demasiado pocos, sobrevivientes, cachorros que aunque demasiado pequeños veían la muerte de los ningens que los atacaron con buenos ojos, aquellos ya no parecían cachorros.

Escucho el sonido silbante que solo producía una espada cuando corta el viento de la distancia. Se dio la vuelta en el momento justo en el que la espada intentaba arremeter contra él de espaldas, la detuvo a escasos centímetros con la palma de su mano que ardió solo un poco ante el contacto del reiki.

La espada se rompió en varios pedazos y el reiki insuficiente murió allí. Miro a la Miko frente a él, cabello oscuro, ojos de un negro carbón llenos de odio y tenacidad, era joven, tal vez solo un poco mayor que su Kagome. No quería matarla, se lo merecía por supuesto ¿pero qué diría su pareja si supiera?

-¡Ojala mueran todos los de tu raza! –Profirió ella con rabia.

Se adelanto un paso intentando cernirse sobre ella pero la lanza fue más rápida cuando le atravesó la espalda y perforo el corazón, la vida se esfumo de sus ojos carbón al instante mientras caía al suelo fangoso y las ropas de Miko se llenaban de sangre. Miro hacia la dirección de donde vino la lanza y vio a una delgada Kitsune que era casi más una joven hembra que una cachorra; aún jadeando satisfecha por su hazaña se tiro al suelo y lloro en silencio, sin muecas, sin gemidos temblorosos de dolor, solo lagrimas silenciosas que se disimulaban con la lluvia.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de sus subordinados que se había acercado y noto en un rápido vistazo que no quedaba ningún sobreviviente ningen. Definitivamente las puertas de la guerra acababan de abrirse, y él había dejado el pase libre.

-Sus ordenes My Lord. –Pregunto.

-De vuelta al campamento esta noche, mañana nos moveremos al Sur central.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el oficial comenzó a movilizar a los soldados y ayudar a los sobrevivientes, Sesshomaru bajo la mirada nuevamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de la Miko y pensó en su pareja y en su inusual comportamiento.

…..**********….

El campamento había sido ubicado en un claro a unos pocos kilómetros de la parada original que tuvieron, la lluvia había ido menguando un poco, pero aun se oían las gotas sobre la carpa. Ella aun estaba sentada sobre el futon con su yukata de invierno abrigando su cuerpo que se negaba a entrar en calor, mirando cada dos minutos hacia la entrada de la carpa real esperando verlo entrar, su radar no quería colaborar y no sentía la presencia de Sesshomaru, ni de Hotaru, ni de Inuyasha _"Que extramente parecía haber desaparecido desde que estaban en medio del camino al Sur"_ ella sabía que él se había encaminado en otra ruta, pero por mas que le pregunto a Sesshomaru por su hermano el ladino se hizo el indiferente y fingió no escucharla.

Escucho unos pasos justo afuera y se alerto, se levanto del futon y se apego a una esquina con una de sus dagas en la mano, tal vez no podía acceder a sus poderes por el momento, pero eso no significaba que no fuera buena en la pelea frontal y más aun con sus dagas que estaban imbuidas con el poder de Sesshomaru.

Lo vio entrar y vio el destello de sus cabellos plateados aun en la escasa luz de la linterna y su mirada ámbar se poso sobre ella, frunció el ceño intrigado y sospechoso. –¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto viendo la daga en su mano en posición defensiva.

Rápidamente ella guardo la daga y soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Me asustaste Sesshomaru, llegaste de forma muy sigilosa. –Comento ella con la sonrisa más desenvuelta que pudo fingir a pesar de que su corazón traicionero golpeteaba en el fondo lleno de adrenalina.

El frunció aun más el ceño y avanzo hacia ella que se quedo muy quieta fingiendo naturalidad. –¿No me sentiste llegar? –Pregunto nuevamente con sospecha mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de ella con esa mirada de fiera sigilosa que a veces pone y que la enerva e intimida en varias formas.

Ella sonrió. –Estaba dormida y me despertó el ruido. –Explico suavemente, sin quietarle la vista de sus ojos fijos, puesto que cualquier atisbo de debilidad la delataría.

-Tu corazón parece muy agitado para haber despertado recientemente. –Comenta él esta vez parándose justo frente a ella crispando los labios con molestia al sentirse engañado.

Ella soltó una risilla graciosa y por supuesto actuada. –Tuve una pesadilla, supongo que por eso mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. –Explico encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a él para pasar sus manos por sus mejillas pálidas limpiando un poco las gotas de sangre que aun seguían sobre él.

El pareció olvidar su agudo instinto de detective y ablando sus expresiones faciales ante su toque.

Ella se alivio ante el menguar de la tensión. –Te preparare el baño. –Sonrió.

….**************…..

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo? –Pregunto ella mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el largo cabello plateado deshaciéndose hábilmente de la sangre seca, mientras lo escuchaba respirar relajado, con los ojos cerrados que parecían dormitar sutilmente, aunque bien sabia ella que él estaba muy consciente de la situación.

-¿Creo que el silencio otorga no es así? –Pregunto ante su falta de respuesta. –¿Quien esta mas enojado, Yakko o tu? –Volvió a cuestionar entretenida por que el abrió los ojos en rendijas pequeñas y afiladas y la miro por sobre las pestañas albinas.

-Los dos. –Contesto al fin con aquella voz ronca de deseo y contención que la hacía perder el sentido del espacio y tiempo.

Ella quiso bromear de nuevo pero no tuvo tiempo cuando sintió el agarre seguido del chapuzón, aspiro aire asombrada de no habérselo esperado y con sus sentidos alertas desde el bloqueo de sus poderes se agarro con uñas sobre los antebrazos de Sesshomaru.

-¿Porque estas tan alerta? –Pregunto él mirándola abrazadoramente esperando lo que parecía ser resolver sus misterios.

La azabache quito rápidamente su cara de sorpresa y sonrió despreocupada. –Es el bebé, me pone en una alerta constante. –Comento acariciando su vientre ahora sumergido en el agua tibia.

Se acomodo mejor en la enorme bañera y mientras intentaba quitarse la ropa mojada para aligerar su peso miro con molestia a su compañero que la había metido al agua sin contemplaciones. El pareció divertirse con su expresión, puesto que una pequeña sonrisa calculadora apareció en su rostro. –¿Te diviertes Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella resoplando aunque en el fondo ella igual quería reírse.

El asintió suavemente mientras desplazaba sus largos brazos alrededor de la bañera y los dejaba descansar allí perezosamente, levanto una rodilla y estiro la otra pierna con comodidad y ladeo la cabeza para mirarla mientras ella se terminaba de quitar la yukata mojada.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y antes siquiera de que él le preguntara porque estaba tan roja ella grito –¡Es el calor! –Y él volvió a reírse con esa risa ronca y sexi que le ponía la piel de gallina y hacia latir su entrepierna de forma incomoda y ansiosa.

-¿Como estas? –Pregunto él tentativamente.

Ella sonrió un poco incomoda. –Ha crecido. –Contesto acariciando su vientre de forma pausada, aquello al menos no era falso, saber que su vientre comenzaba a formarse más rápido le alegraba inmensamente.

El bajo su mirada inspectora hasta la curva que ahora sobresalía más que hace unos días y asintió complacido. Con un renovado sentido de territorialidad alargo sus brazos hacia ella y tomándola de las caderas la acerco hasta que ella estuvo a horcajadas sobre él. Ella sonrió aun sonrojada y lo dejo deslizar sus manos por su vientre. Parecía adorarla mientras sus ojos se perdían en su piel curveada donde ahora descansaba el caprichoso bebé.

-Te ayudare. –Dijo terminando de quitar la yukata abierta de sus hombros y dejándola caer descuidadamente fuera de la bañera. Kagome se sostuvo de sus hombros cuando el decididamente la acerco aun más hacia él y comenzó a probar la piel de su clavícula con su lengua, cerró los ojos ante la calidez y su centro palpito cuando sintió su erección frotarse contra ella.

Su lengua volvió a recorrer su piel bajando hacia sus pechos en donde no se abstuvo de morder con cuidado, soltar, lamer y volver a morder. No supo en qué momento fue pero ella misma se encontraba instintivamente moviéndose sobre él en un acto tan primitivo como la vida misma. Gimió de placer cuando una de las manos que la sostenía bajo hacia ella e incursiono en sus profundidades, primero lento luego rápido, mientras él mismo gruñía con lujuria insaciable ante la visión que tenía atrapada en sus brazos.

El sonido del agua al balancearse acompañado de gemidos femeninos y gruñidos animales la hicieron llegar al clímax, entrecerró los ojos y se dejo caer en un arco contra su espalda siendo sostenida por él cuando casi la totalidad de su cabello permanecía dentro de las cálidas aguas.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto él acariciándola nuevamente sobre los pechos, el vientre, la espalda, como si quisiera trazar un mapa de líneas allí donde tocara. Ella se irguió en su sitio cautelosamente y aun con las ondas de placer en su cuerpo asintió y volvió a acercarse a él.

-Estoy bien, no temas tanto por mi estado. –Contesto ella acercándose a sabiendas que él le había dado un gran placer, pero él seguía tan firme o más que al principio. Parecía restringido de alguna forma y ella creyó que era injusto así que volvió a colocarse sobre él sugerentemente.

-¿Necesitas que te diga lo que tienes que hacer Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella burlonamente, esperando que la preocupación se esfumara.

El crispo los labios y antes de que ella pudiera terminar de burlarse él la sostuvo de las caderas y la empujo hacia abajo contra él. Un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios y se abrazo a él con fuerza, tal vez nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse por completo a su tamaño. Sintió que él la separaba un poco de su abrazo y la hacía mirarlo. No se movió, mas solo la contemplo aún hundido en ella pero sin indicios de salirse. –¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar tal vez por tercera o cuarta vez esa noche, ella sonrió ante su mirada preocupada. –¿Lo preguntas ahora que acabas de meterte en mi de esa forma tan salvaje? –Reprochó con burla.

El pareció pensar aquello detenidamente.

Ella volvió a reírse. –Estoy bien, nada puede sorprenderme ahora que no me haya sorprendido en nuestra primera noche. –Se burlo ante el recuerdo de la caótica primera vez en donde casi absorbe a su pareja, y no de la forma sexual.

El pareció relajarse ante sus palabras y la acerco nuevamente para pasar su lengua por el cuello y esta vez subir hasta la esquina de su oreja derecha y bordear la mandíbula cerca del labio. Ella lo retuvo en su excursión y lo beso directamente, se aferro a él y se entretuvo con su cabello mientras el prácticamente intentaba absorber su labio inferior, mientras su lengua volvía a arremeter dentro de su boca. Ella gimió cuando lo sintió moverse nuevamente en su interior, ya no era tan cuidadoso, pero tampoco demasiado brusco. El agua chapoteaba y rebasaba los limites mientras él apretaba sus caderas y la hundía sobre él con fuerza medida, ella no tenía tantas energías después del primer orgasmo, pero él parecía no necesitar demasiada colaboración de ella, puesto que la levantaba sin miramientos y volvía a hundirla sobre él, una y otra vez hasta que sus roncos gemidos fueron más intensos y el beso paso de lado, ella oculto su rostro en su cuello y aunque nunca había pensado instintivamente en hacer algo como eso, algo en su interior le pedía que muerda ese pedazo de piel blanca entre la clavícula y el cuello. Ella lo hizo, con fuerza, con placer, casi con saña; el rugió sobre su oído, sintió un aumento de tamaño en su interior que la hizo soltar la carne que ahora sangraba en el cuello de Sesshomaru y nuevamente se arqueo de placer justo al mismo tiempo que un tenso, y placentero rugido resonó en aquella carpa y un liquido espeso y caliente se derramo en su interior.

-Wow. –Fueron sus únicas palabras en medio de su respiración cansada.

El la sostuvo nuevamente cuando ella volvió a erguirse y termino por desplomarse sobre su pecho, agotada.

-¿Otra vez? –Pregunto él, y ella se rio con ganas.

….*************….

Inuyasha sabía que su primer deber era estar en aquel enfrentamiento en el Sur, lo sabia ciertamente, pero cuando sintió el ligero aroma de la sangre de Hotaka tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo, busco con la mirada a su hermano y descubrió que el ya lo estaba mirando, nunca fueron amigos, pero pudo leer en sus ojos el permiso que necesitaba, no dudaba que Sesshomaru hubiera sentido incluso antes que él el aroma del Neko. En un asentimiento rápido abandono el camino al Sur y se dirigió al Este en donde un hilillo de aroma sobresalía curiosamente, era una trampa, pero no tenia elección, se lo había prometido a Hotaru.

Ahora cuando llevaba horas rastreando el aroma había traspasado el campo débil del Sur para toparse con un fuerte campo de energía en el Este, en el primer intento de atravesarlo casi lo había electrocutado hasta la muerte, enfurecido intento cortarlo con su colmillo, pero la enorme kekkai le dio paso voluntariamente. Su instinto le decía que no confiara, pero el mismo no se catalogaba como alguien que pensara fríamente las cosas, se aventuro a ser impertinente y entro en el campo que se cerró tras él sabiendo que ahora sería extremadamente difícil salir. El aroma ahora muy intenso de la sangre de su cuñado golpeo su buen olfato y lo hizo apresurarse, era demasiada sangre en el aire, y aunque sea un youkai debía estar muy débil en el mejor de los casos.

Solo a unos pocos kilómetros de la frontera se topo con una extraña y enorme cueva, el aire era tan espeso que su mitad ningen empezaba a sufrir la acidez en la piel y en los pulmones, era condenadamente asqueroso y difícil de inhalar sin sentir nauseas. Su piel escocía con saña y noto la rojez y algunas pústulas en su piel.

-¡Hotaka! –Grito al interior de la cueva esperando tontamente que al menos respondiera con un gemido de dolor.

-¡Mas te vale que no te hayas muerto aun! –Volvió a gritar animándose a adentrarse en la oscuridad sin muchas ganas, puesto que más adentro no creía poder resistir una búsqueda exhaustiva por mucho tiempo sin intoxicarse y perder la conciencia.

Camino algunos metros al interior siempre cubriéndose con la manga de su haori que poco hacia para que el aire no golpeara su nariz y sus pulmones. –¡Hotaka! ¡Eh tu idiota! ¡Es hora de irnos! –Volvió a gritar arrepintiéndose al instante que absorbió una gran bocanada de un youki terriblemente espeso y contaminado de pura maldad.

Una risa mas animal que cualquier otra cosa lo retuvo en su sitio mirando de lado a lado en la penumbra, por supuesto su vista era muy buena, pero aun así era tanta la oscuridad allí adentro que solo veía figuras inconexas que bien podrían ser enormes rocas.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –Pregunto al no poder ver a nadie.

Unos ojos verdes enormes se abrieron justo frente a él, tal vez no había más que tres o cuatro metros de distancia y eso hizo que aquellos ojos se vieran aun más imponentes.

-¡Qué demonios! –Se armo Inuyasha sacando a colmillo que se transformo en modo de defensa. –¡Dime tu! ¿¡Quien eres!? ¿¡Acaso te has comido al pobre Hotaka!? ¿¡Que has hecho con él?! –Pregunto molesto cuando vio el resplandor blanco de una larga fila de dientes filosos y largos en una sonrisa macabra.

-Cuanto tiempo Yasha. –Saludo la enorme bestia de ojos verdes.

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso ante la ola de youki que le vino por saludo y le quemo la piel de la cara, sintió claramente algunos cortes en sus mejillas y el calor del acido cegar tenuemente sus pupilas.

-¡¿Quien… quien eres?! –Pregunto a la defensiva cuando la conciencia comenzó a tintinear y a apagarse entre segundos en donde todo se oscurecía en su mente y podía oír el bostezo perezoso de su bestia removerse ante el llamado de su contrincante.

La bestia de ojos verdes se levanto sosteniéndose de sus patas y en un soplido de su aliento dejo escapar un intenso fuego que se dirigió a una esquina donde parecía haber varios bultos apilados que se prendieron fuego con el ataque e iluminaron el escenario.

Inuyasha arrugo la nariz ante el olor de la carne quemada y vio como los cuerpos en descomposición empezaban a fundirse con la potencia del calor, afino la mirada esperando no encontrar entre los cuerpos a su cuñado y volvió su mirada a la bestia cuando confirmo que ahí no estaba Hotaka. Sus cuerpo se estremeció de una rabia familiar cuando pudo ver bien a la bestia, escamas negras resplandecientes, garras alargadas y delgadas en la parte delantera, dos heridas profundas en su cuello alargado que parecían empezar a cicatrizar y una ala algo maltrecha pero en proceso de curación.

-No te conozco… ¡Pero hueles realmente familiar y lo odio! –Gruño Inuyasha blandiendo a colmillo e intentando arremeter el lado derecho del enorme dragón que era su punto débil por sus heridas.

El dragón rugió una bola de fuego que Inuyasha aplaco con el colmillo con un viento cortante que abrió un camino de fuego directo para saltar al cuello del dragón y destruirlo de un solo golpe. Antes de siquiera hacerle un mínimo rasguño un fuerte golpe lo mando a volar y chocar contra el muro de piedra en donde creó una enorme grieta y el polvo y la tierra cayeron en varias partes de la cueva.

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente notando el claro dolor punzante en medio rostro en donde el largo brazo del dragón lo había abofeteado con fuerza. –Maldito. –Siseo resentido intentando nuevamente un ataque frontal y volviendo a ser expulsado con fuerza esta vez por la cola con púas que perforaron la piel de su abdomen y tal vez le quebraron algunas costillas.

El aire acido se incremento de pronto cuando tuvo que inhalar y exhalar ansiosamente por el esfuerzo de la batalla, y puntos de colores negros se arremolinaban tras sus parpados invitándolo a un sueño sin dolor, intento removerse la somnolencia pero no duro mucho cuando su conciencia se apago.

Sus ojos se abrieron de color rojo, el primer paso para la apertura de la bestia interna y luego se tornaron tan negros como la noche sin luna, sus colmillos se alargaron y en un proceso doloroso y angustioso se fue transformando, mientras sus huesos se rompían por dentro para darle espacio a la bestia dormida. La sonrisa se deformo en el rostro del hanyou y la bestia platinada se alzo enorme, aunque aun no sobrepasando a su gemelo de nacimiento.

La bestia Inu plateada respiro hondo cuando fue liberada al fin, una risa ronca llena de dicha salió de sus fauces y movió sus patas estirándose como un cachorro perezoso que había dormido más de la cuenta, escarbo la tierra bajo sus garras y dio una que otra vuelta en su sitio reconociendo el territorio y los aromas allí dentro. Volvió a reírse juguetonamente mientras destruía una pila de escombros de piedras en un lado siendo pulverizadas con facilidad bajo una de sus patas. Alzo los ojos de iris negro y vio al dragón, alargo su sonrisa con sus afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de la mandíbula e hizo un sonido ronco muy parecido a una burla.

-¿Que te paso en el ala Kuurio? –Pregunto divertido.

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Leydi360:** Hola un gusto saber de una nueva lectora, me alegra que te guste la historia y aunque debería sorprenderme un poco que lo hayas leído de corrido todo, pues realmente no tanto, porque yo soy muy parecida, me encanta escribir pero soy una lectora muy constante y siempre que algo me interesa termino obsesivamente leyendo todo incluso a veces sin dormir. Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la constancia de mis actualizaciones, pues… en mi época buena lo hacia una vez por semana, realmente todo cambio hace unos pocos meses que tuve que afrontar una etapa difícil, estoy tratando de levantarme de nuevo, pero no aseguro que de pronto vuelva a mi vieja rutina. Sobre la cantidad de capítulos, en realidad nunca se cuantos capítulos hare sobre cualquiera de mis historias, pero en este debe ir mas o menos por los 50 a 60.

 **Veros:** Muchas, muchas gracias x preocuparte por mí, por preguntar como estoy, por tus consejos y apoyo moral. Creo que el tiempo ayuda a superar el dolor, probablemente queden cicatrices, pero al menos ya no dolerá siempre que piense sobre ello. Espero que este capítulo te guste, tratare de actualizar pronto. Un beso enorme, y muchas gracias de nuevo.

 **Faby Sama:** Eres muy dulce al preocuparte por mí, realmente lo aprecio, sus mensajes en todo este tiempo me han animado muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto. Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios. Con respecto al fic, lamento preocuparte (ok no) pero es que, la intriga y suspenso siempre es necesario en una historia Bueno, todos los sueños que tiene Kag son profecías potenciales, lamento las futuras preocupaciones que tendrás a raíz de eso, pero siempre espero que al final de todo sea de tu agrado.

 **:** Es agradable saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, espero que este te complazca. Un abrazo y déjame un comentario

 **Harlett:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

 **Andy Taisho:** Tu comentario me hizo reír un poco en uno de mis momentos más tristes. Pues sí, levantaron al humano medio muerto de atrás. Saludos.

 **SaV21:** Lamento que pierdas el hilo de la historia por mi tardanza, pero tuve que atravesar un luto bastante largo y doloroso. Saludos.

 **Lissy west97:** Hola, creo que he repetido esto un par de veces en PM y aquí mismo, pero tenía un buen motivo para mi falta de actualización, intentare volver a como era en el pasado, pero aun no prometo nada. Aun así espero que sigas leyendo mi historia tardía. Gracias x tu comentario, un abrazo.

 **Zulmys:** Eres muy perspicaz, solo eso te diré. Es muy agradable saber que a las personas les gusta mi fic, pronto sabrás sobre la visión más a fondo, y también pronto volverá a salir Irasue. Un beso y espero que me dejes un comentario también para este cap.

 **Jounec035:** Gracias x tus palabras de aliento, es cierto que escribir me ha sacado de muchas depresiones y es algo que disfruto más que incluso comer, pero cuando pase por ese momento doloroso no podía, lo intente y me sentí inútil cuando nada salía de mi mente, solo tenía sueño y poca energía, así que mirar tan solo por unos minutos la pantalla me causaba gran malestar. Pero ahora todo está mejorando poco a poco, vienen ideas a mi mente, diálogos o simplemente imágenes sobre esta trama, y aunque no siempre puedo plasmarlos en líneas, a veces tengo suerte. Es raro, creo que he pasado tanto tiempo sin comunicarme con personas que ahora que lo estoy intentando mi dicción es horrible, me olvido de las palabras e incluso me equivoco al hablar, es estresante, pero voy mejorando. Un abrazo enorme a la distancia.

 **Maat Sejmet:** Siempre me dicen que cuando leen mis historias se quedan con más dudas de las que iniciaron. Creo que es un mal hábito que de alguna extraña forma me gusta, me gusta el suspenso, pero creo que aun no estoy capacitada para una historia puramente de misterio-suspenso, así que me regocijo en poner algunos toques de ello en estos fics de romance-drama. Espero leer más de tus comentarios, un abrazo enorme.

 **Pi:** Lamentablemente no eres la primera que ha tenido que releer algunos capítulos anteriores para volver al hilo de la historia, pero es algo que no pude evitar, puesto que mis capacidades emocionales y mentales no estaban en condiciones de nada. Intentare volver a mi ritmo pasado, pero aun no prometo nada seguro, solo quiero que sepas (que todos sepan) que yo no abandono nunca mi historia (a menos que me muera x supuesto… pero eso es algo que espero que no pase pronto). Un beso, espero que comentes en este capítulo.

 **Drsmione:** Ohhh… tu review fue realmente muy inspirador, debo confesar que tu comentario fue el ultimo empujón (ya había recibido varios de otras seguidoras-pero el tuyo fue el definitivo) que me llevo a intentar escribir nuevamente, y mírame aquí, nuevamente en el juego de fanfiction. Gracias realmente por tus palabras, no sabes cuánto me ayudaron junto a las otras personas que comentaron. Me alegra que te guste el fic, soy muy feliz, y aunque sonara cursi y extra sensible, llore cuando recibí tu review, y me dije a mi misma que debía continuar, que muchos esperaban leer esta historia. Gracias y espero recibir más comentarios tuyos, me ayudaría mucho. (X cierto… acaso eres fan de los fics de Harry Potter… ¿especialmente de los Dramiones? Porque yo sinceramente los amo y tengo una lista enorme de mis favoritos)

 **Tsuki:** Hola, uno de los personajes de este fic tiene tu mismo seudónimo (Tsuki- la hija de Tsukuyomi), estoy feliz de que este fic guste a tanta gente, espero que sigas comentando, un beso.

 **Chovitap:** tiempo sin leer tus comentarios (mira quién habla cierto… yo llevo tiempo sin escribir) ojala este cap llene tus expectativas. Un beso.

 **Laura Elena:** Hola, espero que me dejes reviews mas seguidos. Gracias x tu apoyo, y espero que te siga gustando la trama. Un beso.

 **Por favor si me dejan un review cortó o largo estaré muy agradecida. (Y si me olvide de contestar algún comentario mil perdones, intentare hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo)**

 **Amane**


	43. Chapter 43

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 43**

 **Nota: Estaré publicando una vez por semana, ya que escribí varios capítulos; pero si me dejan veinte reviews publicare instantáneamente. Al final respondí algunos comentarios. Espero les guste este capítulo, ya falta poco para el final… ¡Que emoción!**

… **..*********….**

-¿Que te paso en el ala Kuurio? –Pregunto divertido.

El dragón negro gruño ante la alusión de su ala semi rota y respiro con un pesado humo de azufre saliendo de sus fauces. -¿Yasha eres tan idiota como para caer en una trampa? –Pregunto intentando fastidiarlo.

Yasha sonrió aun más afiladamente y meneo la cola resuelta que se batía causando una buena ráfaga de viento que se llevaba algunos escombros de un lado a otro. –¿Crees que puedes vencerme Kuurio? –Pregunto fanfarrón.

Las escamas negras se alzaron aterradoramente mientras la fiebre furiosa se alzaba en el dragón y un cumulo del color de la lava comenzaba a formarse en el pecho del dragón mientras inhalaba fuertemente.

-¿Le lanzaras a este un ataque de fuego? –Se mofo divertido.

El dragón casi escupió la enorme bola de fuego en un atisbo de rabia y no midió el enorme estruendo que causaría sobre la cueva que apenas y se sostenía sobre sus cabezas. Yasha retrocedió cuando una enorme pila de rocas se desmorono cerca de él y su enorme cuerpo que apenas estaba empezando a contener se balanceo sin equilibrio y choco contra uno de los muros aumentando la ola destructiva de la cueva que se agrieto aun mas y comenzó a temblar llenando el aire de polvo. –¡Mira lo que me has hecho que este haga! –Refunfuño Yasha esquivando los escombros y las bolas de fuego que lanzaba el dragón inconscientemente sin esquivar las rocas que caían sobre el mismo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la cueva se desplomo dejando solo una enorme planicie deforme de escombros y tierra rocosa. Cinco minutos después de que ambas bestias parecían haber sido sepultadas vivas, se sintió un temblor bajo la tierra, un gruñido potente, y una enorme pata platinada sobresalió de los escombros y se empujo hacia la superficie rabiando por ver su platinado pelaje sucio de polvo y escombros.

-¡Maldito Kuurio hijo de p***! –Se quejo sacudiéndose rápidamente, y mirando nuevamente entre los escombros sin ver al dragón. –Estúpido. –Culmino de decir cuando creyó que el dragón habría perecido ante el peso.

Se dio media vuelta refunfuñando sobre trampas estúpidas y se topo frente a frente con una ningen pequeñísima. -¿Quién eres? –Pregunto olisqueando el aroma de la onna, sin realmente encontrar nada. –¿Por qué no hueles? –Pregunto sospechoso.

Ella lo miro fijamente, ni una emoción pasando por su rostro, casi tan parecido al rostro estoico de un youkai que casi escupe su malestar, detestaba la poca pasión de los youkai, por eso mismo decidió ser la bestia de un hanyou, al menos ellos tenían emociones.

-¿Eres la bestia de Inuyasha? –Pregunto la onna seriamente.

Yasha se agacho un poco hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de la onna y miro detalladamente su apariencia. –¿Eres la mujer de Yakko? –Pregunto curioso.

Ella sonrió, pero incluso si Yasha no podía sentir ni un atisbo de energía de ella, sabía que aquella sonrisa era malévola.

-¿Eres ella? –Pregunto nuevamente, teniendo el fuerte presentimiento de que no lo era, pero dudando si atacarla o no, puesto que si realmente lo fuera Yakko lo mataría.

Ella asintió. –Soy Kagome. –Contesto dulcemente. Yasha frunció el hocico ante la evidente actitud frívola oculta tras la falsa sonrisa de muñeca de la mujer de su gemelo. –Pues te sientes diferente de la última vez que te vi. –Contesto algo molesto por la clase de mujer frívola que se busco Yakko.

Ella comenzó a buscar algo entre las mangas de su traje de Miko y de un bolsillo escondido comenzó a caer una tira larga de perlas negras y colmillos. Yasha arrugo el rostro ante la forma en la que la onna seguía deslizando más y mas perlas de su manga que caían al suelo hasta darle forma de una rara serpiente negra extra larga. –¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto algo intrigado, era parte de su naturaleza, la curiosidad innata.

-Es un regalo. –Contesto ella con ese tono dulce falso.

-No quiero nada. –Contesto él extrañado de sí mismo al rechazar un presente, el nunca había rechazado nada, le gustaba que le ofrecieran cosas, era su pequeño placer personal el ser mimado, pero en esta ocasión no quería nada de la onna de Yakko.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos y lo miro, aun con las perlas envueltas en sus mangas, formo un triangulo perfecto con sus manos y lo miro a través de él apuntándolo directo al rostro, el se irguió sospechoso pero sin amedrentarse mucho. La onna sonrió pero esta vez de forma perversa y en ese exacto momento pudo sentir su energía como un golpe a su olfato, gruño poderosamente y abrió sus fauces para destruir a la falsa cuñada, ella no era la mujer de su gemelo, su aroma la delataba.

La onna movió sus manos en un rápido patrón de cuatro formas y termino nuevamente en un triangulo. –Soy Kikio. –Dijo ella en un susurro amargo, como si aquella verdad fuera indeseada.

Yasha intento atacarla en el momento en el que vio como las perlas negras resplandecían cegándolo, se tambaleo cuando sintió algo caliente cortando su respiración y cayo haciendo temblar el suelo. Abrió los ojos cuando la luz cegadora lo abandono y sintió un enorme peso en su cuello apretándolo incómodamente, le permitía respirar, pero era condenadamente incomodo que casi se vuelve loco.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO PERRA?! –Pregunto intentando infructuosamente rasgar aquel collar de perlas sobre su cuello mientras se revolcaba en la tierra intentando sacárselo.

-Quieto. –Pronuncio ella y el collar resplandeció y lo impulso hacia abajo con tanta fuerza que sus patas cedieron sin contenerlo y termino estrellándose contra el piso.

-¡MALDITA! –Blasfemo intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Quieto. –Volvió a indicar ella nuevamente con su rostro frívolo. –Yasha intento contener el peso de la magia de la onna y pudo sostenerse sobre sus patas temblorosas con mucha dificultad.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño. –Eres fuerte, incluso el reiki de Kagome no pudo doblegarte. –Comento pensativa.

Yasha reconoció el nombre de la mujer de Yakko y gruño con rabia, después de todo era su nueva hermana, su familiar. –¿Que le hiciste a ella? –Pregunto furioso, logrando librarse al fin del peso del collar, aunque cansado por toda la resistencia empleada.

-Le quite una parte de su poder, pero eso fue hace muchos años. –Comento seriamente.

-¿¡Como te atreviste!? –Rugió molesto, quitarle el poder a alguien era considerado sacrilegio para las bestias.

Ella se encogió solo un poco de hombros, pero seguía pareciendo indiferente, como una fría muñeca de porcelana. –Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta, es ingenua y estúpida.

Yasha intento atacarla nuevamente, pero ella volvió a conjurarlo y esta vez el no pudo sostenerse al ser sorprendido por las palabras, cayo de bruces y gruño fastidiado dispuesto a usar incluso toda su fuerza para deshacer el collar, era un conjuro extremadamente fuerte, pero aun así se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para revertirlo. Intento pararse nuevamente pero antes de que lo lograra escucho la fuerte explosión de la tierra y Kuurio que creía muerto salió de la tumba de escombros. Yasha uso una buena parte de su poder para sus defensas y sobrellevo el conjuro anterior y se deslizo entre sus patas para enfrentar al dragón.

-¿Así que estabas vivo? –Pregunto Yasha divertido al ver al dragón refunfuñón con instinto asesino.

Yasha no espero más tiempo, cansado, ya no parecía divertido de esa pelea, le había molestado demasiado la onna y no quería verla más. Ataco a Kuurio con sus garras hasta que nuevamente la onna hablo.

-Quieto. –Sus palabras resonaron en cada uno de sus músculos y se inclino entre sus patas sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no caer, el dragón aprovecho y desgarro parte de su espalda con sus garras. Yasha soltó un alarido ante el ataque tramposo.

-No sabes pelear limpiamente. –Maldijo entre dientes mirando con rabia al dragón.

-Así se gana la guerra. –Contesto el dragón con una sonrisa renovada esta vez mordiendo el cuello de Yasha y abriendo una herida tan grande que el cuello platinado de la bestia comenzó a dejar fluir un rio de sangre.

Kuurio sonrió complacido y miro a Kikio antes de transformarse y darle paso al youkai dentro de él.

-Bien hecho Kikio. –La alabo Ryukuroi. Ella no dijo nada, pero era obvio que había un ligero brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. –Que no se te suba a la cabeza, aun espero muchas cosas de ti. –Dijo él y ella asintió con un _"Si Mi Señor"_

El Lord del Este desenvaino una fina espada y se acerco al sangrante Yasha que gruño ante la cercanía aun consciente pero inmovilizado por el conjuro que Kikyo seguía murmurando cada pocos segundos.

-Ahora disfrutemos un poco de esto. –Sonrió Ryu comenzando a apuñalar a la bestia una y otra vez en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, queriendo ver todo el pelaje plateado convertirse completamente en rojo.

Yasha aulló de dolor.

….**********…

Kagome ato el obi amarillo con un nudo firme y recorrió con sus manos la armadura fría y amplia de Sesshomaru, subió su mirada hasta él y se topo con el ámbar, ella le sonrió. –Ya estás listo. –Dijo ella apartando sus manos de él y retrocediendo unos pasos para mirarlo vestido con su armadura y su espada bien sujeta al obi.

Hacía mucho que no veía a Sesshomaru con la armadura de batalla, incluso ya había olvidado como se veía en el pasado. –Te ves muy atractivo. –Comento graciosamente.

El sonrió ligeramente. –Si no temiera lastimarte te atraparía entre mis brazos. –Comento roncamente, ella sonrió aun mas.

-Sera para cuando vuelvas entonces. –Dijo suspirando un tanto preocupada.

Sesshomaru la miro por un largo minuto de una forma que no le estaba gustando y ella parpadeo incomoda. –¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto incomoda.

-Tu aroma es… intenso. –Contesto él.

Ella arqueo una ceja interrogante. –¿Eso es malo?

El no respondió al instante. –Es… raro en ti.

Ella se sonrojo. –No sé a qué te refi…

-Tu acostumbras a ocultar la mayor parte de tu aroma, te gusta guardarte, en cierta forma es lo más aconsejable en tiempos de guerra, si algún otro youkai que sea mi enemigo te oliera sabría que eres mi pareja y no lo pensaría dos veces en atacarte.

Ella se removió nerviosa. –Pensé que podía relajarme contigo aquí, es por eso. –Contesto rápidamente, sabiendo exactamente que era una gran mentira. Ella ya no podía invocar su kekkai protectora para guardar su fragancia, sabía que su poder estaba dentro de ella, y que realmente si lo intentara mucho podría invocar una kekkai pero temía lo que podía pasar si se forzaba a hacerlo, ya lo había intentando en los pequeños tiempos libres esa mañana, y termino con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un fuerte calambre que le hizo ganar varias patadas refunfuñonas de su hijo.

El asintió en cierta forma complacido. –Cuando este se vaya deberás volver a protegerte. –Sentencio en su mirada entre ámbar y rojo, haciendo notar brevemente a un Yakko protector.

-Si querido. –Contesto ella burlonamente. Aunque en el fondo sí que estaba preocupada.

-Es tiempo de la reunión. –Comento él, ella asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la otra carpa, en donde en ese momento se reunían algunos de los oficiales de la guardia del Oeste.

El lugar de acampada era plano y rodeado de varios árboles, había tal vez cincuenta carpas de tamaño grande y en la periferia más cerca de los frondosos árboles estaban las carpas más pequeñas. Todos alzándose en colores dorados y blancos, con los estandartes de la casa de la Luna salpicados por allí. Kagome camino al lado de Sesshomaru siguiendo una ruta de pasto húmedo y aplastado, seguramente por las varias carreras que habían hecho los youkais de una carpa a otra. A pesar de que ya no llovía el viento era bastante fresco haciéndola estremecer un poco y guardar sus manos en las mangas largas de su kimono.

Ese día había amanecido nublado, casi tanto como ella misma tenía la mente, no había tenido tiempo suficiente de practicar debidamente con su reiki y encontrar la cura a su falta de manejo de poder, estaba casi segura que solo tenía que practicar más para conseguir su antiguo control.

Conforme pasaron las horas, mientras Sesshomaru con su posesivo abrazo la mantuvo bien sujeta en el futon ella se mantuvo despierta analizando lo que tendría que hacer en adelante, agradeció a los kamis que él estuviera tan cansado como para no despertarse y darse cuenta de su insomnio. En esas benditas, o malditas horas, pudo darse una idea más clara del porque tenía un bloqueo de reiki, y los resultados de sus conjeturas no le gustaron mucho.

-Que ocurre. –Escucho decir, ella lo miro algo desorientada cuando volvió en sí y cuando lo miro se dio cuenta que tal vez el ya le había preguntado que le sucedía varias veces mientras ella vagaba por su mente.

-Tengo frio. –Respondió sin pensar demasiado en una salida más inteligente. Ella se sonrojo incomoda cuando el arqueo una fina ceja y se detuvo.

" _La había pillado… él lo sabía"_ Esos pensamientos le martillearon la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto él y ella estaba casi segura que su pregunta real era _"Porque tienes frio si normalmente tu reiki genera el calor suficiente para mantenerte caliente en cualquier tipo de clima"_ Si… Sesshomaru era muy poco hablador, pero ella podía incluso leer sus gestos, y esa mirada escudriñadora que le estaba lanzando tenía un sinfín de preguntas, probablemente si ella no fuera su pareja él ya la estaría interrogando.

" _Piensa rápido…tu puedes, piensa rápido… piensa rápido"_ Se repitió como un mantra maldiciéndose a sí misma por perder el tiempo en pensamientos motivacionales.

-Por supuesto que hace frio Sesshomaru, soy una ningen después de todo. –Contesto rápidamente, mientras apretaba ligeramente sus puños dentro de las mangas del kimono, sabía que esa no era una respuesta que pueda convencerlo, pero no había encontrado nada más.

El se acerco con un paso peligroso y ella ya se encontraba imaginándose a sí misma encerrada en alguna enorme mansión protegida con cientos de guardias mientras él iba a pelear una guerra.

-Mi Lord, lo estábamos esperando. –Interrumpió un Inu alto y corpulento. –My lady. –Saludo el Inu cuando sintió que Sesshomaru lo fulminaba con la mirada, sin saber bien el porqué.

Kagome le sonrió al Inu agradecida y continuo el camino de pasto seguida de Sesshomaru justo a pocos centímetros de ella, casi podía jurar que lo hacía adrede, lo sentía respirar arriba de su nuca y su youki cosquilleaba en su espalda alterándole los nervios, el bebé se removió tan incómodamente que ella sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Ella se detuvo y choco con el pecho de Sesshomaru. –¿Intentas molestar a tu hijo tan temprano en la mañana? –Pregunta ella sin voltear a mirarlo pero adquiriendo una nueva seguridad cuando se trataba del bebé.

Creyó oír un diminuto pero molesto gruñido cerca de su oído, pero no estuvo segura, porque el dejo de atosigar su espalda y sus nervios y comenzó a caminar nuevamente al lado suyo, ella pudo respirar tranquila.

La enorme carpa de reunión al fin se mostro justo al frente de ella, habían dos grandes estandartes del Oeste plantados en cada lado de la abertura de la entrada y dos guardias vigilando justo allí.

Kagome retrocedió un solo paso y camino hacia la entrada unos centímetros más atrás de él. Sabía que ella tenía mucho poder y autoridad y más aun cuando cargaba al heredero en su vientre, pero las tradiciones a veces eran difíciles de romper, ella lo dejo pasar unos centímetros primero, después de todo aquel era su ejército.

La mayor parte de la tienda la ocupaba una gran mesa en donde parecía haberse construido con fino detalle una maqueta del mapa nipon, estaba dividido por cuatro colores, negro para el Este, Verde el Sur, Azul el Norte, y Dorado el Oeste. La maqueta mostraba el relieve de los territorios, las zonas montañosas, los ríos y divisiones marítimas, y los asentamientos humanos y youkais. Los ninges y sus poblaciones eran representados por pequeñas figurillas de bronce y los youkais por plata. Ella casi resoplo ante la inminente señal de superioridad.

Kagome recorrió el interior de la carpa y vio muchos ojos Inus, alguno que otro Neko, un Kitsune bastante menudo pero con una gran confianza, seguridad y tal vez venganza bailando en sus ojos. Todos miraban a Sesshomaru esperando los planes a seguir.

-Kagome sama. –La llamo muy bajo una Inu bastante bonita, con una coleta alta, cuerpo esbelto y mirada servicial. La Inu se presento a si misma con una suave pero bien hecha inclinación respetuosa y volvió a levantarse casi con las misma altura que la azabache.

Kagome respondió al saludo algo curiosa y preocupada, puesto que no había visto venir a la Inu y su sorpresa al ser llamada por ella no parecía haber pasado desapercibida por Sesshomaru que dejo de mirar la maqueta para mirarla de lado muy fijamente.

-Soy Sora su nueva dama de compañía. –La saludo la Inu.

Kagome se sorprendió pero no intento demostrarlo, quería saber que había pasado con Hotaru, pero luego se animaría a cuestionar sobre aquello.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. –Bienvenida. –Contesto y la Inu volvió a inclinarse agradecida por la respuesta.

-Si me permite. –Hablo la Inu indicándole hacia una silla de madera más adentro de la carpa. Kagome no se había percatado de aquella única silla de madera gruesa con un cómodo cojín rojo para sentarse. Al final se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle la youkai, quería que ella se siente _"¡JA!" "¡Por supuesto que No!" "¡¿Porque ella se sentaría mientras los demás están de pie?!"_

-No estoy cansada. –Respondió tranquilamente.

-Pero el cachorro My Lady. –Explico la Inu un tanto desconcertada al no esperarse una negativa.

Kagome casi resopla indignada, miro de reojo a Sesshomaru que tenía un brillo divertido oculto tras aquel rostro estoico, y se indigno aun más.

-Estoy bien aquí. –Reitero la azabache fríamente y aunque la doncella pareció titubear en su sitio, asintió nuevamente con una venia y se marcho a una esquina de la carpa con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, tal vez esperando nuevas órdenes.

Kagome miro a cada uno de los youkais que parecían mirarla disimuladamente y sonrió dulcemente, ellos dejaron de mirarla al darse cuenta que sus ojos no predecían nada bueno y más aun la sonrisa que estaban seguros que prometía represalias.

Sesshomaru volvió su mirada al mapa –Dividiremos el ejercito en dos, el primer grupo conformado por la mitad del escuadrón de elite irán conmigo al Sur central, abordaremos el palacio del Sur y retomaremos el control con ayuda de la guardia Kitsune que aun sobreviva. –Un Inu comenzó a mover algunas fichas de oro que estaban fuera de la maqueta y las coloco en el paso de la costa rodeando el Sur hacia el Mar de Japón.

-La otra mitad del grupo de elite ira con mi compañera de vuelta hacia el Oeste. –Kagome miro instantáneamente a Sesshomaru cuando oyó sus planes para ella _"¿La iba mandar de vuelta?" "¿La había descubierto acaso?"_

Ella frunció el ceño y él solo la miro una sola vez de manera fugas para volver a mirar el mapa.

-He recibido un pergamino del Oeste, Lady Irasue está rodeando el límite entre el Este-Oeste, y se espera que en los próximos días el Este intente un ataque.

-Nuestro objetivo es recuperar las tierras invadidas del Sur en donde se sabe que…

" _¿Sesshomaru había recibido una carta de Irasue… y no le había avisado?"_

-…Ryukuroi parece estar en el Sur, el plan es atacar frontalmente y…

" _Entonces tal vez no la había descubierto realmente, era un alivio"_

-Lady Kagome servirá de apoyo a Lady Irasue y se centrara en el Oeste central mientras Lady Irasue ira el Noroeste. –Indico. Rápidamente el youaki que ponía las figurillas coloco varias de oro en el centro del Oeste acompañado de una aun mas grande que las demás, que supuestamente vendría a ser la suya misma, desvió su mirada al Sur y noto que también había una figura de oro tal vez aun mas grande que la suya _"Por supuesto tenía que ser el Gran Lord del Oeste"_

-Según el informe de Lord Koga, el ejército del Norte atacara el Este desde Tohoku hacia Kanto, en las próximas semanas esperaremos la confirmación de Lord Koga sobre la situación de su ejército y sus próximos avances en tierra Este. -Kagome observo como las figurillas de un azul brillante se colocaban en largas filas en la costa de Japón bordeando hacia el mar del pacifico.

Todos los soldados asintieron ante los planes pareciendo complacidos con las nuevas ordenes y los de mas alto rango se acercaron entre ellos discutiendo quedamente las rutas mas adecuadas para marchar a la batalla.

-¿Qué hay de los ningens? -Planeaba hablar sobre ello solo con Sesshomaru cuando estuvieran a solas, pero por algún motivo las palabras salieron de su boca, cuando vio que todos parecían creer que la reunión estaba por concluir.

Noto claramente las miradas fijas, todas guardaban un gran respeto, pero también podía ver recelo muy en el fondo, talvez no a ella necesariamente pero si a su raza, por supuesto influenciado por la masacre Kitsune del día anterior.

-Disculpas My Lady, pero el tema ningen es un asunto aparte. -Contesto uno de los inus, era lo que se podría considerar un inu bastante maduro, y ella que alguna vez pensó que ellos no envejecían, tenía algunas ligerísimas arrugas surcando la línea de sus ojos y unos sabios iris del color de las zarzamoras.

-¿Porqué si se puede saber, se considera un asunto aparte? -Pregunto ella mordazmente. -Es un asunto que debe tratarse pronto, porque es una bomba de tiempo.

Todos la miraron tratando de comprender sus palabras y ella soltó un ligero suspiro. -Me refiero, a que si no arreglamos esta situación en cualquier momento tendremos una guerra youkai-ningen.

-Puede esperar; por supuesto es algo a tomar en cuenta, y sin intentar ofender a My Lady es clara la diferencia de poder entre ambas razas, excluyendo por supuesto a My Lady que es especial y…

-General. -Lo llamo Sesshomaru y el youkai Inu paro su diatriba para mirar a su Lord. -¿Cuantos ningen existen en comparación a youkais? -Pregunto seriamente.

El Inu pensó por un momento y miro a una fila de youkai al frente que vestían claramente diferente, no traían armaduras, ni tampoco suntuosos kimonos, eran cinco inus desde maduros hasta jovenzuelos con kimonos rojos opacos y un obi café terroso, mientras en sus manos cargaban algunos pergaminos y estaban protegiendo otros más apilados en una pequeña mesa aparte. -Sabio Kaitai. -Lo llamo el general y el mas maduro de los inus asintió y rebusco entre uno de los pergaminos apilados.

-Existen cincuenta ningens por cada youkai Mi Lord. -Contesto el sabio después de consultar el pergamino mirando hacia Sesshomaru. -Pero este estudio se realizo hace mas de quinientas lunas Mi Lord.

El general pareció un poco sorprendido y se puso aun más pensativo ante la respuesta.

-Dime viejo Taikai, ¿cuantos ningen sagrados y exterminadores existen? ¿tienes algún estudio sobre ello? -Pregunto Sesshomaru claramente sabiendo que así era, puesto que había leído cada uno de los pergaminos de la biblioteca del Oeste.

-Si My Lord. -Comento el Inu mirando a otro de los inus mas jóvenes. -Sabio Oshio. -Lo llamo el mayor y el inu rebusco rápidamente, se le veía emocionado de que lo hayan llamado a participar.

El joven inu desenrollo el pergamino elegido. -Es una investigación de hace cien lunas. –Comento ansioso. –Existían trescientos veinticinco ningens sagrados inscritos formalmente en los santuarios y templos de los cuatro puntos cardinales. La enseñanza sagrada informal aun es dudosa, pero especulo que puede haber tal vez entre cien a doscientos sagrados sin registro alguno. Con respecto a los exterminadores probablemente sea una población de trescientos ningens recluidos en una aldea propia en una gruta periférica cerca de los límites de los cuatro puntos. Y según mi investigación mas cercana, de solo hace dos lunas, hay rumores de un ejercito especializado en ataque youkai, no hay ningún registro pero algunos ningen comentan que el shogun ha concedido un permiso para la creación de ese ejército.

Si Kagome no estuviera intentando mantener una actitud seria y dominante de sus propias emociones habría alabado a aquel joven Inu, en sus ojos parecía brillar el orgullo cuando hablaba de sus investigaciones y no dudaba que los otros cuatro más mayores también tendrían su propia área de estudio, eran casi como eruditos.

Sesshomaru no parecía nada sorprendido, es mas parecía aburrido, aunque ella que lo conocía talvez tan bien como la propia Irasue, supo que él estaba complacido con la cantidad de información recolectada y añadiéndole más a ello también veía una ligera alarma ante la última información detallada.

-General. -Lo volvió a llamar y el otro Inu bajo la cabeza aceptando su error.

-Me temo My Lord que he devaluado el poder Ningen. -Algunos otros Inus allí presentes asintieron y otros solo se mantuvieron pensativos, y unos pocos no se aminoraron en demostrar su preocupación. Kagome temía que las cosas se tornaran aun peor con este conocimiento, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era necesario. La guerra youkai-ningen debía evitarse de alguna manera, y si siendo pesimistas las cosas no iban a buen puerto, ella tendría que decidir que hacer.

Su misión desde el principio era terminar la guerra youkai-youkai que estaba predestinada a suceder, pero esto se había hecho mas grande de lo que debía. Si ella no hubiera tardado tanto, si ella y Sesshomaru no estuvieran juntos… probablemente ella hubiera cumplido su misión sin todos estos efectos colaterales… pero no había espacio para los _"Si hubiera"_ ahora ella tenía una nueva misión autoimpuesta.

Sin darse cuenta se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos y ahora todo el mundo parecía mirarla disimuladamente, ella miro a su pareja que volvía a tener la misma mirada sospechosa que el día anterior, y ella no supo cuánto tiempo más podría fingir que sus poderes no se habían escondido y que ahora no podía manejarlo.

-Si me permites hablar Sesshomaru. -Lo llamo ella, todos parecían aun sorprenderse con la forma tan directa que ella tenía cuando se dirigía a él, pero no comentaron nada, ni hicieron malas caras, puesto que a pesar de que ella era la primera señora del Oeste en ser ningen la respetaban mucho. -Con tu venia me otorgas el poder de dirigir a una de tus tropas a la capital Oeste, y gracias a esa misma oportunidad me gustaría pasar por uno de los templos de la corte imperial ningen en Heian-Kyo.

Definitivamente la idea no le había gustado nada a Sesshomaru, puesto que lo vio hacer una mueca tan molesta que los soldados presentes bajaron la mirada rápidamente.

Ella se mantuvo firme, no podía perder esta oportunidad, ella como heredera de Midoriko podría lograr tener algún tipo de influencia sobre los santuarios y talvez salvarse de participar en una guerra que no deseaba. Recordaba algunas de sus clases de historia, y si bien no sabia la fecha exacta en la que estaba, era de su conocimiento que se encontraba en algún año del Sengoku, y eso en su mayoría abarcaba conflictos internos en la política ningen, muchas guerras e intentos de dictaduras, aquella era la oportunidad de oro. El mundo ningen estaba atravesando lo mismo que el mundo youkai, así que la única solución al igual que con el mundo youkai era apelar a apoyar a un solo lado, y extinguir el cáncer de un solo ataque, y que mejor dando un buen golpe a la debilidad de la sociedad nipona, su ferviente religión.

-Puedo hacerlo. -Le aseguro ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque talvez esas palabras se las decía a ella misma, ahora que necesitaba su fiereza y confianza más que nunca. _"Ella definitivamente podía hacerlo"_ Se repitió mentalmente.

 **CONTINUARA… He tardado mucho, pero tengo una buena noticia, he escrito bastante, varios capítulos. Mi propósito era terminar de una vez este fic, así que me dedique a escribir seguido, tenía miedo de que si publicaba me sentiría relajada y mi inspiración (que en este momento sale por la presión) se esfumaría. Bueno aun así no termine el fic, pero no podía seguir sin publicar, de igual forma, aparte de los que ya están escritos solo faltarían tal vez dos o tres caps mas. En total me parece que serán como diez capítulos después de este.**

 **Ahora que ya les informe cómo va el asunto, les responderé algunos comentarios.**

 **Gabytp:** Hola linda, estoy muy bien últimamente, así que ya no debes preocuparte de nada. Como seguramente ya leíste, escribí mucho últimamente, y aunque me detuve para publicar, créeme que falta muy poco, estoy orgullosa de cómo van quedando los capítulos. Al parecer te gusto mucho el anterior capitulo, así que espero que los siguientes sean de tu agrado. Un beso enorme, siempre me levantas el ánimo, así que mil gracias.

 **:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? La pobre Kagome seguirá solo un poco mas con esos problemas de poderes, pero no te preocupes demasiado, ella es fuerte y sabrá sobrellevarlo. Estoy muy contenta porque te guste la Kagome que cree para este fic. Un beso enorme.

 **Andy taisho:** Holis. Al parecer te imaginas a Yasha como Sessh (¿Supongo que te referías a Yakko?) pero más cool. En cierta forma te acercas, Yasha es idéntico a Yakko en aspecto, ambos son bestias gemelas (Yakko es el mayor) y son muy contrarios. Yakko busco un portador orgulloso, y de carácter fuerte (Sesshomaru), mientras que Yasha se espero hasta encontrar a alguien más parecido a él, y como ningún youkai llenaba sus expectativas decidió no tener un portador, hasta que nació Inuyasha. Un abrazo. Espero leer más comentarios tuyos.

 **Laura Elena:** Hola, realmente como tú misma dijiste me alegraría que comentaras mas, siempre levanta el ánimo leer los reviews, pero no te sientas presionada a escribir demasiado, por supuesto me encanta leerlos, pero si incluso me quieres decir unas pocas palabras, opinar, preguntar o incluso quejarte, pues yo estaré agradecida. Bueno con respecto a tus preguntas; la kitsune tiene un pequeño rol interesante, y en cierta medida está ligada un poco con el futuro que Kagome dejo atrás, pero eso ya lo veras más adelante. En segundo, los poderes de Kag, al parecer muchos se han cuestionado lo mismo, pero no debes preocuparte por ello, todo se irá resolviendo, porque ya se acerca el final. Un gran abrazo para ti.

 **Faby Sama:** Oh mi queridísima Faby, siempre es tan agradable recibir un comentario levanta muertos de los tuyos, te cuento que estoy mucho mejor con respecto a la inspiración y eso, aún un poco decaída emocionalmente, pero creo que estoy aprovechando esa desazón que siento para escribir estos capítulos en donde el drama y la tensión aumentan mucho. Siempre he considerado que todos los sentimientos y emociones son importantes, y una experiencia, a veces triste, o a veces feliz, tiene su belleza poética, incluso el odio (es un ejemplo no te vayas a asustar, lo digo porque me gustan mucho los papeles de los antagónicos en las películas, novelas y libros). Bueno, el asunto aquí, es que publicare mucho más seguido, así que gracias por todo este tiempo, y tus palabras de apoyo. Tu mente pervertida quedo satisfecha con el anterior capitulo eh… jajaja, pues me alegro mucho, los pobres ya se merecían un poco de amor y realmente creo que siguen necesitando mas, pero la trama se pone tensa y no creo que haya mucho tiempo… pobrecitos. (No temas tanto el final, bueno, solo un poquito). Como a muchas otras te preocupa la pérdida de sus poderes, créeme que la más angustiada es la pobre Kag, porque ya falta poco, poquísimo para el acabose. De igual forma todo irá menguando. Con respecto a Inu, el de la cueva es un enemigo, ya había hablado antes de él. Es la bestia de Ryukuroi, una bestia dragón, de escamas negras que tiene un gran asunto con Yakko, Yasha y otras bestias. Te confieso que escribí un especial de Ryukuroi-Kuurio, para explicar un poco sus motivaciones, considero que está muy interesante, así que espero que te guste, el anterior especial fue de Kikyo y creo que fue bien recibido. Para aclararte un poco las dudas, Kuurio conoció a Yakko y Yasha en el palacio magenta antes de ser las bestias de sus respectivos youkais, y este dragón tiene un serio complejo de inferioridad que lo cubre con un fuerte carácter sádico de necesitar tener el control y sentirse poderoso. Además te hago recuerdo que los youkais dragones son las primeras creaciones de la kami del sol Amaterasu, una egocéntrica y despreocupada diosa a la que le gustan las cosas nuevas y relucientes. Los kamis siempre les aportan algo de ellos mismos a sus creaciones, así que ya ves un poco de lo que le dio. Bueno creo que eso fue todo, escribí demasiado. Un beso enorme, grandísimo para ti.

 **Veros:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras querida Veros, siempre estoy agradecida contigo por apoyarme. Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias nuevamente y un beso enorme, enorme.

 **Tsuki:** Pequeña Tsuki (no sé si eres menor que yo, pero con ese seudónimo solo puedo pensar en mi personaje, la pequeña Tsuki ) muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes tanto, Kag es fuerte. Ya entenderás el porque el bloqueo de sus poderes, en realidad no es algo tan complicado, pero ya lo veras. Un abrazo enorme.

 **Euclidona.08:** Hola, un gusto tenerte comentando en mi fic, soy muy feliz cada vez que me dicen que les gusta mucho la historia, y por supuesto que lo leerás hasta el final, ya tengo varios escritos y aparte de eso no falta mucho para la conclusión de esta historia.

 **Drsmione:** Hola mi compañera de gustos parecidos, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has leído algún dramione interesante últimamente? Porque yo sí, y es muy triste. Bueno volviendo a este fic, respondí tu review en un PM, así que espero tu laaarga respuesta, puesto que me encanta leerlos. Un beso enooorme.

 **013:** Hola, creo que es la primera vez que te veo, digo leo por aquí. Bienvenida a este fic, realmente aprecio que te guste tanto, pero no te preocupes, aunque eso de _"que no le pase nada_ " pues… todo irá bien, no te preocupes. Un beso.


	44. Chapter 44

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 44**

-¿No crees que yo también debería llevar una armadura de guerra? -Pregunto ella mientras caminaban de vuelta a su carpa.

El la miro una sola vez desde su perfil. -No la necesitas.

-¿Y eso porque? -Pregunto ya adivinando lo que le diría.

-No pelearas. -Aseguro él.

Kagome se rio entretenida. -¿Es en serio Sesshomaru? Soy muy fuerte, sería un desperdicio. -Le aseguro divertida, escondiendo en lo más profundo su miedo a no controlar sus poderes.

-Ahora estas preñada, si no lo estuvieras tal vez lo pensaría. -Afirmo.

Kagome sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez ácidamente -Así que lo pensarías… Entonces este niño debe nacer rápido. -Acaricio su vientre tiernamente. -¿Oíste eso amor? Papá quiere que nazcas rápido. -Hablo tiernamente pero mirando solo a Sesshomaru que se detuvo de su andar y la miro ofendido.

-¿Y quién cuidaría a nuestro cachorro si decidieras participar en esta guerra? -Pregunto fríamente.

Ella sonrió con la rabia brillando en su iris. -Madre estaría encantada de cuidar a su nieto.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño peligrosamente. -Madre liderara un ejército.

-¿Así que tu madre puede participar en esta guerra pero yo no? -Pregunto con reproche.

-Tú eres…

-¿Ningen? -Pregunto ella mordazmente.

-Mi compañera. -Aseguro él, como si eso explicara todo.

Ella resoplo cansada. -Entonces que fue todo aquello en la reunión, de que yo liderare una parte del ejercito y que marcharemos al Oeste y que ayudaremos a madre… ¿que fue eh?

El no dijo nada y ella casi se jala las greñas de rabia, pero se mantuvo muy quieta analizando la situación hasta que su mente se ilumino de una indignante verdad. -¿Todo eso solo fue una forma de mandarme al Oeste en silencio no es así? Seguramente planeas excluirme de la guerra mandándome a esconder tras madre esperando engañarme y que yo regrese sin puta idea de que estaré haciendo tu voluntad esperando ingenuamente ser parte de la finalización de esta mierda de situación.

El parecía completamente furioso, no sabía si porque había maldecido con lenguaje del futuro en medio de su reclamo, o porque ella había descubierto su plan original. Sintió el agarre en su antebrazo y como la jalo de vuelta al camino, no fue gentil, tampoco demasiado brusco, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella no pudiera zafarse. Algunos youkais se apartaban conscientes de que no deberían presenciar nada de aquello, prácticamente huyeron de las inmediaciones. Entraron a su carpa y el cerro la salida y la empujo hasta casi la mitad del lugar.

-Eres un bruto. -Se quejo ella sobándose el brazo.

El la miro nuevamente de aquella forma que intentaba debelar sus secretos y ella fingió sentirse demasiado ofendida con su arrebato para mirarlo directamente a la cara y evitar preguntas que no quería responder.

-¿Que te está pasando? -Pregunto él acercándose y caminando en círculos alrededor de ella. Odiaba que el hiciera eso.

-No se a que te refieres. -Error, no debió negar nada.

-Tu actitud ha cambiado, sigues siendo terca y atrevida, pero en el momento en el que te traje hasta aquí y no reaccionaste, y tampoco sentí tu reiki repeler mi imposición estuve convencido de que algo te pasa. -El se detuvo justo frente a ella y acerco su rostro para verla frente a frente, a solo centímetros.

-¡Esta bien me descubriste! Tengo algunos problemas para controlar mi reiki. -Aceptó, y no es que no hubiera pensado en mentir un poco más, pero sabía que él podría oler las mentiras.

El frunció el ceño. -Desde cuándo.

-Desde ayer. -Contesto molesta por todo, por él, por ella, por la guerra.

-La Kitsune. -Aseguro él.

Kagome vacilo, no podía hablar mas sobre el tema, o el tomaría medidas drásticas. -No lo sé. -Contesto.

El frunció la nariz casi como una ofensa, sabia que ella mentia y su rostro parecía como si lo hubieran traicionado. -Volverás al Oeste y te quedaras en el palacio, los guardias tendrán prohibido cambiar de ruta, no importa como tú intentes disuadirlos o amenazarlos.

-¡¿Qué?! Sesshomaru eso no es…

-A este no le importa. -Contesto con la voz ronca y molesta. Kagome supo que Yakko estaba presente y que no se veía nada contento.

Ella quiso refutar o al menos gritarle un poco para desahogarse pero la apertura de la tienda la interrumpió, una Hotaru con muy mal semblante entro alicaída.

-Disculpen. -Dijo al darse cuenta de su interrupción.

-¿Que ocurre Hotaru? -Pregunto ella olvidando el anterior conflicto. Su antigua dama de compañía estaba mas pálida de lo normal, temblaba y parecía estar enferma.

-Siento algo muy extraño Kagome sama, como si me oprimieran el pecho. -Susurro la neko antes de desmayarse. Kagome la atrapo entre sus brazos y miro a Sesshomaru que parecía ser el único que sabía que ocurría.

-Ella estará bien. -Contesto y salió de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra más, ni siquiera la miro cuando se alejo de la tienda, y ella sabía que él no regresaría a despedirse.

…..************…..

El viaje de vuelta al Oeste nunca le había parecido tan largo y tedioso, atascada en medio de esa larga caravana, encerrada en un carruaje que la hacía sentir claustrofóbica y con la mirada fija de su nueva dama de compañía que parecía analizar cada uno de sus rasgos faciales, y debes en cuando su cuerpo. Mientras que al lado de ella se encontraba otra inu igual de alta y esbelta pero esta tenia una trenza bien peinada que caía larga por su hombro derecho y sonreía tímidamente hacia ella y hacia Hotaru que aun dormía recargada sobre su regazo.

-¿Kagome sama, no debería dejar a Hotaru sama a cargo de Reika? -Pregunto la inu odiosa señalando a Reika a su lado. -Después de todo ella es la nueva dama de compañía de la neko sama.

-No es necesario. -Contesto Kagome pasando su mano por la cabeza de Hotaru.

-Pero no es adecuado. -Contesto Sora.

-Yo decido lo que es adecuado o no. -Respondió Kagome callando al instante a la inu impertinente que desvió la mirada y arrugo los labios hasta formar una fina línea.

La inu sonriente a su lado pareció entretenida y perdió su mirada por la ventanilla diminuta que estaba cubierta por una cortina blanca y que solo dejaba ver una rendija donde aún se veía el sol en lo alto. Kagome sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que dejaron el campamento en el Sur, probablemente faltaban algunos días de viaje, y más aun cuando tenía que ir en aquel carruaje que iba a una velocidad ridícula. Con un enorme ejercito de elite, ¡ELITE! Delante y detrás del carruaje. Era un absoluto desperdicio, ella misma podría haber vuelto al Oeste sobre Ah Uhn en un día o dos. O al menos esos pensamientos la habían estado invadiendo en los días de aburrimiento y monotonía.

Por supuesto toda aquella seriedad en la reunión cuando hablo sobre que ella colaboraría para hacerle frente al ejercito del Este en la frontera, era una farsa, apostaba su cabello a que Sesshomaru estaba convencido de que Ryukuroi estaba en el Sur y él lo eliminaría sin que ella pudiera participar ni arriesgarse ni un poco. Y aunque probablemente lograría en gran medida su propósito ella tenía una mala sensación y más aun cuando Hotaru no había despertado desde hace tantos días. No era tan despistada como para no darse cuenta de que se trataba de Inuyasha, ella lo había perdido de su radar en el camino al Sur, y sospechaba que se había dirigido al Este aunque no podía estar segura. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo en el Este?

-¿Quien te escogió como mi dama de compañía? -Pregunto Kagome a la Inu para evitar hacerse líos la cabeza con tantas preocupaciones.

Sora sonrió y un brillo de placer paso por sus ojos. -Sesshomaru. -Contesto con una leve sonrisa. -Sesshomaru sama. -Añadió después de unos largos segundos.

Una horrible punzada de celos golpeo a Kagome viendo el placer con el que aquella Inu atrevida pronunciaba el nombre de su pareja. _"¿Era normal tener ganas de freír viva a esa Inu?"_

Una fuerte corriente de reiki recorrió desde su pecho hasta su mano y chisporroteo entre sus dedos. La inu se sorprendió e intento alejarse lo más posible inútilmente, puesto que estaban en el mismo transporte. Kagome ni le prestó atención al sentirse maravillosamente cuando volvió a percibir el calorcito del reiki volver a bañar su cuerpo para desaparecer tan rápido como llego. Movió sus dedos esperando volver a ver el reiki manifestarse, pero nada, nuevamente se había escondido en su interior y guardaba silencio como si nunca se hubiera atrevido a salir.

Kagome oculto muy bien la cara de desilusión y miro a la Inu que ahora no se atrevía a mirarla, pero su postura rígida indicaba que aun se mantenía algo orgullosa. -Sora querida, deberías tener cuidado. -Dijo amablemente intentando encubrir la amenaza indirecta. No se sintió tan mal como pensó cuando la Inu agacho aun más la cabeza. Sonrió y miro por la pequeña rendija que se permitía estar abierta. Detestaba las normas de la realeza _"¿Por qué demonios no podía abrir toda la cortina de la miserable ventana?"_

Acaricio su vientre como era costumbre nuevamente y se regocijo al sentirlo más grande desde que partió. No era muy grande por supuesto, pero ya tenia una linda forma de un claro embarazo de talvez cuatro o cinco meses, no lo sabía bien, recordaba haber visto a una joven en un centro comercial cuando aun no conocía el viaje en el tiempo, aquella linda chica le había indicado que estaba cerca de su quinto mes y Kagome recordaba el tamaño de su vientre, casi estaba segura que parecían del mismo tamaño, y aunque el recuerdo era de hace años, era su único ejemplo.

Sintió la mirada de la Inu sobre ella una vez más, la vio solo un segundo pero vio la envidia en sus ojos hasta que Sora volvió a bajar la cabeza. No confiaba en ella, pero si Sesshomaru la había escogido para cuidarla debía haber un motivo.

…************…..

Por supuesto que había un motivo, Sora era como un halcón, era increíblemente estricta en las normas protocolares, y cada que empezaba a anochecer ella exigía que se detuvieran a acampar, no es que no agradeciera el poder estirar las piernas y salir de aquella carroza horrorosamente suntuosa y molesta, pero quería llegar al Oeste pronto, arreglar su problema del reiki y participar en esta guerra no importa las ordenes de Sesshomaru, ella tenía otro as en su manga, y ese as era una alta, platinada y muy intimidante Inuyoukai.

Alzaron la enorme carpa que habían utilizado en el Sur y como si fuera el punto central de allí levantaron carpas medianas rodeando la suya en donde se instalaron los guardias mientras se repartían los oficios de vigilancia en los alrededores. Kagome intento salir de la carroza con Hotaru en brazos, pero esta se le fue arrebatada por la dama de compañía de la Neko, mientras Sora la miraba claramente juzgándola.

Estiro las piernas y miro el paisaje, el clima claramente había mejorado considerablemente, estaba un poco nublado pero estaba mas claro que los otros días, una linda vista de montañas intercaladas en altura se alzaban poderosas frente al campamento, tenían un verde muy vivo gracias a la lluvia y ella pudo respirar un aire húmedo y pacifico.

-¿Habrá algunas termas por aquí cerca? -Pregunto con el recuerdo de las veces en las que iba con Sango a las termas cuando se detenían en medio de los viajes.

Sora la miro agudamente. -Bucare agua para prepararle un baño caliente. -Aseguro mientras después de una reverencia se alejaba hacia su misión.

Kagome la vio marchar y suspiro aliviada, ella detestaba ser mala con las personas que supuestamente tenían que acompañarla o servirla como más propiamente le habría dicho Irasue, pero aquella inu tenía un comportamiento bastante hostil a pesar de que realmente siempre la estaba cuidando, simplemente era rara.

Aprovecho los minutos en los que seguramente Sora se habría perdido buscando agua y camino en busca del campamento de los refugiados que habían venido con ella. Nadie se interpuso en su paso y eso la alivio, como su radar no funcionaba como antes le costo hallar la carpa de las kitsunes, pero cuando vio a dos sanadores salir de allí sonrió abriéndose paso al enorme lugar. Varios ojos en tonalidades claras la miraron y muchos de ellos se levantaron tensos y alertas, los más pequeños sin embargo parecían mirarla con cierta curiosidad.

Ella se adentro en el lugar y sorteo a varias youkai que solo la saludaban por obligación y al final vio a la kitsune que buscaba, allí bajo el brazo de una kitsune mas adulta se encontraba la causa de sus malestares con el reiki. -Hola Yume ¿sabes a que vine cierto? -Le pregunto amablemente. La pequeña asintió y Kagome le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -¿Entonces me acompañaras para conversar? -Sintió a la kitsune más grande tensarse y apretujar más a la pequeña.

-Entonces podemos hablar las tres. -Sugirió Kagome al ver que la más grande que aunque no decía nada parecía renuente a separarse de la pequeña.

Las dos asintieron y Kagome salió de la carpa con muchos ojos desconfiados apuntando hacia su espalda. Siguió un sendero de pasto que no parecía haber sido aplastado por las pisadas y se dirigió a los arboles mas cercanos del campamento, muchos guardias que antes habían alejado sus miradas de ella por respeto esta vez si voltearon a verla, Kagome se detuvo. -Se que me seguirán aunque les ordene que no, y sé que es por mi protección así que les doy mi permiso, pero más les vale cerrar su fina audición ante lo que conversare dentro del bosque. -Advirtió sin mirar a ninguno de ellos que aun permanecían atrás de ella. Por supuesto no esperó una respuesta y continúo perdiéndose en el bosque seguida varios metros atrás por las dos youkai. Tal vez un kilometro más adentro se detuvo y espero a que ellas estuvieran lo mas cerca posible, ella hubiera erigido una kekkai para asegurarse de que ningún sonido pudiera salir de su barrera, pero ahora era inútil incluso intentarlo.

-¿Dime pequeña donde están tus padres? -Pregunto la azabache, tomando clara nota del momento en el que la mayor se tenso.

La kitsune pequeña negó con su cabeza. -Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, pero tengo a mi madre y hermanas mayores, aunque las perdí cuando hubo una revuelta en nuestro viaje, nos separamos y Ai y yo tuvimos que esconderos en el refugio.

La tristeza inundo los ojos de Ai y la azabache estuvo segura que la madre y hermanas de la infante no volverían. Le dio unas terribles ganas de abrazar a Yume que le traía viejos recuerdos de Shippo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Estas de alguna forma ligada a la familia de la casa del Sur? -Pregunto Kagome.

La pequeña asintió orgullosa. -Mi tío es Lord Shiro, el señor de nuestro punto cardinal.

Kagome asintió, ya lo había supuesto, el cabello de la niña era claramente diferente al de su tío, un pelirrojo encendido mientras que el tenia el cabello castaño claro, lo que la había delatado eran los rasgos e incluso los ojos agua marina como los de él.

-¿Cuando los atacaron mientras viajaban te topaste con alguien extraño? ¿Tal vez alguien con un aura bastante oscura, o que te produjo escalofríos? -Pregunto ella mirando atentamente cuando la niña lo pensó arrugando el ceño con profundidad.

-Lo hice. -Acepto. -El me salvo de los ningen.

Aquello evidentemente llamo la atención no solo de Kagome si no también de Ai que no parecía haber conocido esa información. La azabache insto a la pequeña a continuar.

-Me habían atrapado tres ningen y querían matarme, ese hanyou los asesino y me salvo, estaba asustada así que no lo vi muy bien, pero recuerdo que era muy alto y tenia el cabello negro, el me pregunto mi nombre y me pregunto si era hija de mi tío Shiro, yo le dije que era su sobrina y el me hablo de una forma mas dulce y amable, pero aun así seguía dándome miedo, me indico hacia donde ir y me dijo que huyera hacia el refugio más cercano, después lo vi desaparecer entre el fuego.

Kagome asintió preocupada, sabía perfectamente quien era aquel hanyou del que hablaban, y temía que cada paso que daba hacia el Oeste se convertiría en una peligrosa trampa, no había vuelta atrás.

-Te quiero pedir algo pequeña Yume y a ti también por supuesto Ai. -Le indico a la mayor. -Que me hagan compañía en este viaje, muy, muy cerca de mí. -Sonrió gentil.

….*************….

" _Mucha sangre bañaba su traje de Miko, la prenda estaba pesada, mojada de rojo, o tal vez su cuerpo era el que parecía pesar cien kilos, su visión estaba aun borrosa por el dolor y sentía un enorme vacío en su vientre, no quiso tocarlo porque sabía que no encontraría nada, allí ya no había nada, solo sangre, no valía la pena mirarse a sí misma, después de todo las cosas acabarían muy pronto. El viento helado la hizo encogerse aun mas mientras intentaba coordinar sus pasos hacia la enorme ventana en donde las cortinas blancas serpenteaban en el aire frio como víboras dispuestas a morderla. Sus pasos se tambalearon de un lado a otro y su espalda ya encorvada no logro sostener su cuerpo y cayo al piso duro, un silencio sepulcral la hizo tomar impulso, su reiki bailo dentro suyo como una tormenta brava, intento sanar sus heridas pero grito horrorosamente cuando en vez de sanar empezaron a quemar como acido. No lo volvió a intentar más. Se levanto apenas, tomo fuerza y volvió a caminar entre tambaleos y amenazas de desmayos. Se enfrento al viento de frente y subió el enorme peldaño del balcón, apenas se equilibro allí arriba y aunque sabía que no debía voltear lo hizo y su corazón se quebró una vez mas cuando vio esa figura platinada mirarla totalmente aterrada, no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzo en dirección a su muerte."_

Despertó con un jadeo horrorizado y las nauseas la golpearon en la boca del estomago, se sacudió sobre las mantas del futon y apenas logrando hacerse aun lado camino dos pasos fuera, cayo y vomito mientras se sostenía con ambas manos y rodillas para no caer sobre lo que había expulsado. Varias lágrimas se escaparon entre las respiraciones entrecortadas y aunque intentaba obligarse a reponerse seguían saliendo, se mordió los labios para evitar la expulsión de ningún sonido y después de un largo minuto se recompuso y logro sentarse un paso atrás sobre la fría tierra. Elevo su mirada y se topo con las dos kitsunes que la miraban desde sus futones en una esquina, podía ver mucha pena y desconcierto en ambas. Hotaru igual estaba ahí, pero seguía en su pequeño coma.

La entrada de la carpa se abrió y se cerró en un pestañeo y Kagome tubo frente a ella a Sora que la estaba analizando con ojo crítico para luego levantarla y llevarla de nuevo al futon.

No pregunto nada, tenia esa mirada odiosa, pero aun así cuando le paso la tela fresca sobre la frente y limpio los restos de vomito de sus labios fue muy cuidadosa, se sentó tras ella y comenzó a trenzar el cabello azabache hasta que quedo apartado del rostro de Kagome.

-Limpiaremos eso enseguida, vuelva a dormir. -Dijo como única cosa para luego salir de la carpa.

Kagome volvió a recostarse en el enorme futon, les dio la espalda a las dos kitsunes y se acurruco entre las mantas, se sentía sola, toco su vientre y la paz pronto comenzó a volver a ella cuando lo sintió allí, no como en el horrible sueño.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

…*********…..

El paso había sido complicado, bordearon el Sur hasta Yamagachi, pero el paso por el mar fue complicado, el Norte poseía un ejercito mas adecuado para los ataques marítimos, la especialidad del Oeste eran los ataques terrestres. Sin embargo se hallaron con una demora de varios días por la pérdida de varios navíos por el mal clima. La construcción de los mismos era complicada incluso si era por mano de obra youkai que era más eficiente. Habían perdido más de una semana cruzando al Sur, por supuesto sabia que yendo individualmente no le hubiera tomado más que unas pocas horas, pero tenía un ejército a cuestas.

Las primeras barreras fueron como una brisa cálida, era inminente que el poder de la capital Sur había casi colapsado por completo sin el regente presente para prestar su poder a las guardias protectoras del Sur.

Fue sospechosamente sencillo, la cuarta barrera logro escocer un poco, nada que no pasara en pocos minutos. Las aldeas estaban destruidas, notablemente había habido una guerra y no solo youkai si no también ningen, de hecho eran más de estos últimos los que habían restos, aunque no era algo que le preocupara mucho, después de todo ellos parecían reproducirse como conejos de corral.

El miasma venenoso por tanta muerte y putrefacción cerniéndose en un mismo lugar logro destruir la fertilidad de la tierra y bosques, los ríos se habían secado, era miserable. El Sur siempre había sido un paraíso terrenal, casi compitiendo con los colosales jardines de Amaterasu. Sus aldeas no eran tan grandes pero eran pintorescas y llenas de colores molestosamente radiantes, ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Aldeas ningen, aldeas youaki, todo era desierto.

El enorme ejercito camino sin descanso, llegar al centro de la capital era tedioso, y mas con el aire viciado de muerte insultando su olfato. La capital sin duda había resistido un poco más, desde la periferia hasta casi las raíces centrales parecían desérticas, viento terroso se llevaba alguno que otro material de los hogares derruidos. Su olfato no lo engañaba, había youkais ocultos por toda el área, algunos inofensivos y otros de más alto rango de peligro. Sesshomaru dividió su ejército en tres, dos de ellos bordearían cada uno la periferia de la capital hasta llegar a la punta del palacio, y el con una tropa más reducida iría por el centro de frente a la entrada principal.

-¿Es seguro que Ryukuroi está dentro del palacio? -Pregunto uno de los sodados al general.

-El aroma lo indica. -Contesto rápidamente mientras se enfilaban para recorrer la enorme avenida central.

Sesshomaru disperso la tropa central y rápidamente estas empezaron a deslizarse por algunas cuadras a la redonda, buscando amenazas. Con una mirada rápida hacia el general le dio la autoridad para hacerse cargo de la revisión y el avance de la tropa, dejándolos solos se elevo en los cielos con la misión de abordar por sí mismo el palacio.

Solo unos pocos minutos de recorrido y logro ingresar por las puertas principales, escucho los claros gritos de guerra afuera, y supo que los youkais que había sentido que se escondían habían salido para enfrentarse a sus tropas. Confiaba en que podrían controlar la situación.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y se encontró de frente en medio del salón con aquella enorme bestia dragón de la que era portador Ryukuroi. Sus ojos verdes llamearon y se alzo sobre sus patas traseras. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño peligrosamente al ver a la bestia negra intacta, no había heridas de su anterior encuentro. Deslizo a Bakusaiga de su funda y en un rápido movimiento de poder la energía de color verde se desplego por el suelo y arremetió contra el dragón cortando su pecho y deshaciendo el cuerpo hasta que solo quedo un pequeño dragón tallado en madera y cortado por la mitad mientras pequeños hilos despedazados caían a su alrededor.

Una risa divertida abandono una de las esquinas del oscuro salón y atreviéndose a dar algunos pasos una figura vestida con una capa de mandril se revelo. -Señor Sesshomaru. -Lo llamo quitándose la capucha para mostrar a un hanyou de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-Mi nombre es Naraku.

 **CONTINUARA….** Nuevo capítulo, estaré publicando los sábados por la tarde u noche (Desde la semana que viene, puesto que hoy es domingo). Probablemente en algunos otros países no sea sábado, pero en mi país lo será. Así que si les llega esta actualización un domingo, ya saben que día les llegara la actualización.

Y bien ¿Les gusto el cap?

El siguiente capítulo será para el próximo sábado a menos que me dejen 20 reviews y lo publico instantáneamente.

Por cierto en el anterior capitulo hubo errores cuando respondí sus mensajes, me comí algunos nombres, así que a las dos personas a las que conteste y no se vieron son: Daliapv perez y Nathanina013.


	45. Chapter 45

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 45**

 **Abajo respondi algunos comentarios.**

… *************…..**

Prácticamente había abandonado a su ejército dándoles solo una orden, no dudaba que ellos podrían hacerse cargo de la situación, porque prácticamente el Sur estaba abandonado, un mínimo ejercito rebelde había tomado el palacio, ni siquiera tenían preparación militar adecuada, no sería difícil para el Oeste retomar el control de la capital. La búsqueda de Lord Shiro se había desplazado a tema secundario, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que el Kitsune realmente estuviera vivo.

Ahora su única preocupación rondaba en su compañera, las palabras que aquel hanyou le había dicho justo antes de desaparecer lograron volverlo loco.

 _-Era un señuelo. -Aseguro Sesshomaru al ver la baratija de madera que ahora descansaba en el piso._

 _-Así es señor. -Aseguro Naraku. -Esto era solo un modo de distracción mientras mi amo jugaba un poco con Kagome. -Explico divertido_

 _La razón de Sesshomaru se quebró cuando escucho el nombre de su pareja salir de los labios de aquel hanyou desconocido, Yakko despertó y lo empujo a matarlo, no dudaba que lo hubiera despedazado allí mismo si no fuera porque se había desvanecido dejando solo otra marioneta de madera en el lugar._

 _Ahora el estaba furioso, enloquecido, y necesitaba respuestas. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la entrada del palacio y abandono el lugar devuelta al Oeste, en donde seguramente ya se encontraría ella. Debía encontrarla y protegerla, y mas ahora que sus poderes eran inestables._

 _Yakko gruño por que se le permita la transformación, pero sabía que su esfera de teletransportación era un poco más rápida que el mismo Yakko. Envuelto en ella se alejo de los terrenos de la capital, estaba muy lejos, le tomaría tiempo llegar, y Yakko lo estaba torturando con sus gruñidos quebrando su conciencia._

….**************….

La llegada a la capital del Oeste al fin había sucedido, había sido un viaje largo de muchos días, y ella estaba cansada. Hotaru había vuelto a la conciencia ese día, parecía algo pérdida y desubicada, pero se veía menos enferma, no pudo verla mucho tiempo porque su dama de compañía se la había llevado indicando que necesitaba de un sanador rápidamente.

Kagome sin embargo a pesar de que quería revisar a la neko tenía otras cosas que hacer, y eran de atención inmediata. Se lavo rápidamente en el onsen, se vistió lo mejor que pudo siempre con las indirectas de Sora de lo inadecuado que era remangarse las mangas del kimono para que no la molestaran al escribir. Hizo talvez unos diez pergaminos de purificación y sellado y se los guardo en el obi del kimono. Sora parecía molesta al ver sus manos manchadas de tinta, pero no dijo nada y la ayudo a lavárselas.

Cuando termino de imbuir reiki en los pergaminos frescos se levanto mas agotada que antes, había sido mortalmente difícil concentrarse en sacar el reiki de su pecho en donde parecía concentrarse, y aún peor había sido el sacarlo de sus manos para bañar el papel. Era su única opción hasta que volviera a ser la misma de antes, los pergaminos la mantendrían protegida.

-¿Donde está Yume y Ai? -Le pregunto a Sora que estaba arreglando una arruga de su kimono de seda naranja de lindos dibujos de cataratas plateadas.

Sora la miro de forma extraña, como si fuera raro que no supiera donde estaban sus invitados. -Están en la habitación de al lado My Lady. -Respondió volviendo a alisar las arrugas esta vez del obi rojizo marrón.

Kagome se sintió miserable de no ser capaz de sentir incluso la presencia de las kitsunes que estaban a pocos metros de su habitación.

-Bien, entonces me encontrare con madre para conversar. -Comento eludiendo la mirada de desconfianza de la inu. Sabía que las kitsunes que había mantenido a su lado en todo momento estarían a salvo dentro del palacio y más aun cuando el ejército del Oeste estaba más alerta que nunca, y mientras ella las dejaba allí, ella podía ver a su madre en ley para que le ayude con su problema.

-Sesshomaru sama dijo…

-Se lo que dijo mi compañero. -Advirtió Kagome. -El ordeno que me lleven a la capital del Oeste, ya estamos aquí, y si no me equivoco madre se encuentra también en los dominios del Oeste, solo unos pocos kilómetros lejos de aquí.

-¡Son más de veinte millas! -Replico la inu.

-Oh… pero que extenso es el dominio de mi compañero. -Contesto la azabache con fingida sorpresa. -Y aun así sigue considerándose la capital del Oeste, estando o no veinte millas lejos del palacio principal. -Comento como alguien que habla del clima, esperando que la odiosa inu comprendiera su sarcasmo.

La inu no volvió a replicar sabiendo que aunque Kagome decidiera irse del palacio no estaría yendo en contra de las órdenes de Sesshomaru.

-Te encargo que vigiles a mis invitadas. -Le pidió la azabache.

-¡¿No iré con usted?! -Pregunto desconcertada.

-Por supuesto que no, iré en Ah Uhn para ir y volver rápido, no necesito una dama de compañía. -Explico rápidamente.

La inu no pudo cuestionar nada, a pesar de que su cara indicaba que realmente se moría de ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a Kagome.

…..**************…

El viaje en Ah Uhn había sido liberador, después de tantos días en ese carruaje opresor agradecía la rapidez de viajar por los aires. El kimono por supuesto era un estorbo a la hora de montar, pero ella traía en un amarrado de pieles un traje de Miko para cambiarse, le había pedido a una de las encargadas de las vestimentas de Irasue que le confeccionara un rápido traje de sacerdotisa, no había especificado colores ni formas, pero cuando lo vio en las manos de la baja Inu se dio cuenta que eran casi muy parecidas a las que usaba Kikio y ella misma algunas veces en el pasado, por supuesto era el color tradicional para las Mikos, rojo y blanco, con algunas que otras variaciones raras en otros colores. Ya no había más que hacer, cuando tuviera más tiempo intentaría mandar a confeccionar en otro color.

Un ordenado campamento con carpas blancas, doradas y celestes se mostro desde los cielos, el orden que había entre cada carpa separada de la otra parecía medido con regla, incluso los guardias caminaban en números y filas prolijas. Aparte de los guerreros del Oeste, Kagome pudo ver una gran variedad de otras razas con distintos tipos de armaduras, talvez de muchos otros clanes.

Ah Uhn aterrizo a las afueras del campamento en donde dos guardias la ayudaron a bajar de la montura y la cuestionaron con la mirada, obviamente no sabían quien era ella, aquellos no eran guardias del Oeste y tal vez ni siquiera residentes. -Lady del Oeste. -Se presento ella buscando en su obi una brillante placa redonda de plata y oro del tamaño de la palma de su mano y con la forma plana de una moneda en donde estaba tallado en el metal un perro enorme envolviendo con su cola a una figura femenina dentro de una media luna. Colgando de la parte de abajo había varios hilos con piedras de jade que servían para adornar el obi mientras la esfera se mantenía bien disimulada bajo este.

Los soldados la miraron algo incrédulos pero lo aceptaron. _"Los youkai del Sur definitivamente eran los más expresivos de todos los puntos cardinales"_

Insistieron en escoltarla y a ella simplemente no le molestaba así que acepto y sorteo muchas carpas y muchos youkais curiosos pero manteniéndose en sus sitios, había una entretenida variedad de razas youkai. Definitivamente la forma que tenia Irasue para montar un campamento de guerra era completamente diferente a la de Sesshomaru, él era más… impaciente tal vez, no sabía bien cómo explicar la manía que tenía el ambarino para montar un campamento y desmontarlo después de un día, siempre en movimiento, siempre alerta, siempre precavidos. Sin embargo su madre parecía haber hecho lo contrario, incluso ya se la podía imaginar sobrevolando aquel claro e indicando algo como _"Ahí quiero mi campamento"_ y ni bien hubieron acampado no se hubieran movido de allí, es mas Kagome estaba 100% segura de que eso había ocurrido, puesto que mientras sobrevolaba el lugar no había visto resquicios de otro asentamiento.

Los escoltas se detuvieron y Kagome supo que ya habían llegado, se abrió una espaciosa carpa y pillo a su amada suegra sentada tranquilamente sobre una gran silla comiendo los alimentos dispuestos en una mesa.

-Querida. -La llamo levantándose con su ligero kimono color crema estampado de aguas en el bajo. -Te olí desde que pisaste el palacio, me preguntaba cuando vendrías a verme.

-Madre. -La saludo Kagome acercándose hasta llegar a abrazarla, la Inu por supuesto que pareció sorprendida pero le correspondió el abrazo después de un momento, Irasue no era muy cariñosa, pero intento mostrarle lo mas que pudo su apoyo sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

-Cuéntamelo todo. -Pidió la platinada direccionando aún en un ligero abrazo a Kagome hasta unos cojines morados en donde había una mesita ratona con algunos mapas, pergaminos y pinceles. Kagome a pesar de que se topo con Irasue muy relajada mientras merendaba, se dio cuenta por el desorden del lugar que había estado trabajando en algo.

-No puedo controlar mi reiki. -Confeso.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Irasue se torno seria.

-Algunos días… hay una kitsune que… -Dudo si debía continuar, no quería ponerle palabras a las emociones que le había producido sus visiones o pesadillas, rogaba porque fuera lo último.

-Continua. -Demando Irasue.

Kagome suspiro y asintió resignada.

…**************….

El toque de las puertas y la voz de una youkai las alerto, vieron como una pequeña cachorra de Inu metía su cabeza por las puertas y luego deslizaba su cuerpo al asegurarse que la habitación estaba habitada. -Kitsunes samas, Kagome sama las busca urgente. -Hablo la pequeña que vestía un impecable kimono de servidumbre.

Yume y Ai se miraron la una a la otra. -Ella nos pidió que no nos moviéramos de aquí. -Contesto Ai.

La Inu se encogió levemente de hombros. -Ella misma me pidió que les dijera que las espera en uno de los patios del palacio, cerca del bosque espeso de atrás. -Explico la Inu reverenciando y saliendo de la habitación.

Ambas kitsunes se levantaron de los cojines y salieron de la habitación. El palacio estaba relativamente vacio, no había muchos youkai circulando, las dos kitsunes se acercaron la una a la otra y caminaron sorteando rápidamente los pasillos, sentían el reiki de la señora del Oeste algunos kilómetros alejados de ahí.

Pasaron varios jardines amplios con guardias que se encaminaban en ciertas direcciones de vez en cuando, algunas veces se detenían a mirarlas pero nunca más de un segundo cuando volvían a lo que los mantenían ocupados.

Yume noto como Ai parecía tensa mientras mas se alejaba del palacio, pensó que probablemente debía preocuparse. Su amiga y doncella era muy cuidadosa y algo dramática, pero esta ocasión parecía que estaba peor que en cualquier otro momento.

Se detuvieron en una bajada de terreno inclinado hacia un bosque de enormes arboles de un color verde apagado, el reiki estaba allí, pero su presión era mas fuerte de lo que le había sentido normalmente a la azabache. Ai se tenso aun más.

-Kagome sama. -Llamo Ai a la azabache que estaba unos metros alejadas dándoles la espalda.

La dama del Oeste se volteo en un traje de sacerdotisa que nunca habían visto, su rostro demostraba frialdad y cero emociones. Ai se alejo unos pasos arrastrando a Yume consigo.

-Hola. -Saludo con una sonrisa fingida. -No soy Kagome. -Explico.

….***********…

-Concéntrate. -Exigió como un eco. Kagome escucho la voz lejana de Irasue, estaba algo distorsionada y apagada, pero aun podía escucharla brevemente. Su respiración se relajo aun más y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados pudo ver una luz debajo de sus parpados, era resplandeciente y dentro de la luz una voz la llamaba por su nombre opacando la voz de Irasue.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunto Kagome a la luz que le hablaba en su mente.

-¿Quién crees que soy? -Pregunto de vuelta.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? -Pregunto Kagome intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la conexión con aquella luz parlanchina.

-Nunca. -Se burlo.

Kagome renegó y se enfoco más en el tintineo brillante hasta que se apago fugazmente y vio unos ojos violetas. -Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. -Lo llamo y la luz tintineo en afirmación.

-¿Tienes preguntas Kagome? -Pregunto la vos masculina.

-¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi reiki? -Pregunto ella directamente.

-Eso es porque tú no quieres Kagome. -Respondió él.

-¿¡A que te refieres con eso!? -Pregunto molesta ¿como ella misma no querría si era lo que más dolores de cabeza le estaba causando en las últimas semanas?

-¿Por qué no quieres tus poderes Kagome? -Contraataco él.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero mis poderes, pero no puedo utilizarlos! -Replico ella.

-¿Que te da tanto miedo? -Volvió a preguntar él.

-¡Nada me da miedo! -Grito ella fuera de sí.

-¿Entonces porque estas temblando? -Pregunto él.

-¡¿A que te refieres?! ¡Yo no estoy temblando! -Grito cuando se dio cuenta que ahora podía ver su propio cuerpo en una habitación oscura y fría en donde ella claramente estaba temblando.

-¿Que está pasando? -Pregunto a la nada cuando se vio desnuda en la oscuridad, se sintió vulnerable y quiso cubrirse pero no había más que oscuridad.

-Este es tu interior Kagome. -Explico Tsukuyomi.

Ella negó para si misma. -Yo soy fuerte, no soy débil. -Le aseguro indecisa.

-¿Porque le temes a tus poderes Kagome? -Volvió a preguntar él.

Ella volvió a negar. -Yo no les temo.

-¿Porque les temes? -La ataco nuevamente.

-¡QUE NO LES TEMO! -Grito angustiada.

-El volvió a preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez, tanto que su gruesa voz resonó en su mente como si fueran martillazos golpeando su razón, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y el sonido se volvía tan agudo que tenia que cubrirse los oídos para no sentir dolor auditivo.

-¡PORQUE ESOS PODERES ME VAN A MATAR! -Grito ya sin poder soportarlo llorando amargamente al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Irasue frente a ella, tenia el rostro fruncido de pena y la miraba con horrorosa lastima mientras ella misma se encontraba temblando y llorando sin saber que pasaba.

-Hija reacciona, vuelve en ti. -La llamo Irasue mientras Kagome aun en un alarido angustioso dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Irasue.

-Está todo bien. -La consoló sutilmente y Kagome se fue relajando hasta que los hipidos cesaron y ella pudo apreciar la sangre bañando el pecho de su madre en ley.

-Tienes una hemorragia. -Le explico Irasue tomando un paño húmedo y limpiando su nariz y oídos que tenían hilillos de sangre cayendo por los lados. -Intente despertarte, pero estuviste en trance por varios minutos. -Le explico.

-Ahora intenta manejar tus poderes. -Le pidió Irasue.

Kagome asintió e intento formar una rápida kekkai. La fina capa brillante de rosa se erigió alrededor de ella y Kagome respiro aliviada.

-Intenta una que cubra todo el campamento. -Pidió ahora.

Kagome se relajo y lo intento, le costo un poco pero lo logro.

-¿Sientes algo diferente de como era antes? -Pregunto volviendo a limpiar algunos restos de sangre.

Kagome asintió. -Es un poco diferente, parece más distante, antes podía sentirlo como si fuera algo que nacía de mi propio cuerpo, como un nuevo brazo o pierna, o cualquier tipo de extremidad, pero ahora… se siente como si tomara prestada una extremidad de alguien más y trabajara con ello.

Irasue asintió. -Aun tienes conflicto interno, pero creo que podrás superarlo mientras más practiques. -¿Y bien cachorra, ahora entiendes porque no podías utilizar tus poderes?

Ella asintió. -Lo que vi en esa visión con la kitsune… simplemente no era yo, no quería ser yo. Tuve miedo de mi misma, supongo que eso logro bloquearme de algún modo, es algo más que todo psicológico. Me refiero a mental, emocional, no se si me explico adecuadamente.

Irasue afirmo una vez. -Sabía que podrías superarlo, él siempre tuvo razón. -Kagome la miro con curiosidad pero prefirió no preguntar, estaba demasiado cansada para comenzar un interrogatorio.

-Creo que debo regresar, tengo una nueva dama de compañía que creo que me odia, y estará esperándome para fulminarme con esa miradita suya que tanto detesto. -Refunfuño.

Irasue sonrió. -¿Por qué no cambias de doncella?

Kagome se encogió de hombros. -Es odiosa y todo, pero aunque normalmente quiero golpearla nueve de cada diez veces, algo en su mirada me dice que no seria capaz de traicionarme aunque realmente me tenga cierto resentimiento o que se yo.

La platinada miro hacia la salida y arrugo el ceño hacia el Oeste. -Me temo querida que tal vez no sería prudente regresar ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto levantándose algo mareada por toda la concentración y fuerza mental que había necesitado para tener una conexión con un kami.

-Siento tu reiki en el Oeste y eso es prácticamente imposible. -Irasue la miro aun sentada desde el cojín. -Es imposible porque tu estas aquí.

-Yume. -Pronuncio antes de salir casi corriendo de allí dejando atrás el kimono que le había puesto Sora y yéndose con el traje sacerdotal que había usado para el ritual.

Sorteo las carpas y a los youkai y corrió, hacia mucho que no corría, pero estaba inquieta, había querido cambiar el futuro de su visión, pero este pareció obstinado a terminar igual. Intento esconder a la pequeña Kitsune de lo que le deparaba tanto a ella como a sí misma, pero temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Llego hasta Ah Uhn, y como si la bestia de carga supiera que estaba apurada se giro hacia ella y ofreció su lomo para montar, Kagome se impulso de una de sus patas y subió a la enorme silla de montar, la bestia rugió y emprendió vuelo. Sus poderes habían vuelto a hacer las pases con ella y con ello su radar volvió, sintió su reiki mientras mas se acercaba al enorme palacio blanco, por supuesto estaba contaminado, aquello solo podía ser obra de Kikio, ya conocía como se sentía el poder en ella.

Sobrepaso el palacio y se dirigió directo al bosque de la parte de atrás de la enorme mansión, recordaba aquel lugar, fue donde se encontró con Inuyasha y visitaron el inframundo a través de la perla negra de su ojo. Ah uhn aterrizo y ella bajo resbalando por la piel escamosa. Casi no pudo moverse cuando vio a la kitsune mas adulta tendida en el suelo y rodeada de mucha, demasiada sangre. Su antes delicada piel pálida ahora estaba quemada, llenas de pústulas húmedas, gran parte de su piel tenia, mas detalladamente el cuello, brazos, y pecho estaban teñidos de un color violeta negruzco que parecía extenderse por las piernas. El kimono de Ai estaba destrozado, pero Kagome podía adivinar que había sido obra de la misma Ai, ella conocía las reacciones del reiki contaminado en youkais; seguramente ya había llegado a órganos internos.

Kagome se acerco cuidadosamente, tenia una necesidad abnegada de correr hacia ella, pero no podía arriesgarse, tenía una vida que cuidar en su vientre. Llego hasta el cuerpo inconsciente y se inclino revisando el bosque con su radar en busca de presencias, al no hallar nada demasiado cerca se enfoco en la mal herida youkai. Acerco sus manos a su cuerpo pero sin tocarlo, se mantuvo a un centímetro de él y comenzó a purificar el reiki corrosivo.

Le dolía el cuerpo de la conexión con Tsukuyomi, estaba bastante agotada pero no podía dejar morir a la kitsune.

La curación era bastante lenta, Ai estaba al borde de la muerte. El color violeta fue atenuándose en uno más rojo, y la casi inexistente respiración comenzaba a volver, ligera, pero volvía.

Diez minutos después la piel se había regenerado, aunque aun guardaba algunos moretones que afectaban más que todo a la estética, nada que no pudiera esperar a curarse con un poco de tiempo. Kagome corto el fluido de su reiki y se sentó desprolijamente en la tierra, había hecho lo mejor que pudo y ahora la Kitsune estaba bien, aun inconsciente, pero viva.

Un gimoteo llamo su atención, era raro, no había sentido ninguna presencia minutos atrás, pero ahora de pronto había aparecido y no muy lejos de ahí. Se levanto y sobo su vientre, su hijo estaba bastante inquieto. Camino con cuidado y formo una flecha y arco iridiscente, apunto al frente y camino mirando hacia los arboles, las ramas altas, los arbustos, cualquier lugar de donde pudiera salir algún tipo de amenaza.

El llanto se oyó muy cerca, pero parecía mas como un eco que venia de todos lados, una ramita se rompió justo detrás, y ella reaccionando rápidamente se dio la vuelta y apunto su arco. No más de tres centímetros de diferencia entre la flecha y el rostro abatido de Yume mirándola asustada.

Bajó el arma y esta desapareció en el aire.

-¿Yume? -La llamo cautelosa, era una niña pequeña, a pesar de todo lo que había visto, talvez podía cambiar las cosas.

La niña avanzo un paso hacia ella y Kagome retrocedió cautelosa.

-Tengo miedo Kagome sama. -Lloriqueo nuevamente abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Que ocurrió? -Pregunto en un tono gentil que pudiera darle a la niña la oportunidad de confiar.

-Una onna ataco a Ai, yo me escape, y cuando regrese la vi en el suelo, muerta. -Gimió ante el recuerdo, parecía realmente descolocada y en shock.

-Ai está bien Yume. -La tranquilizo Kagome animándose a acercarse y acariciar la mejilla húmeda de la pequeña.

La kitsune tembló pero se dejo tocar. Sus ojos vidriosos de color aguamarina y su cabello pelirrojo alborotado le hicieron recuerdo al pequeño Shippo. Kagome estaba consternada, ella no podría hacerlo, no quería y no tendría.

-¿Viste o tuviste contacto con aquella mujer? -Le pregunto la azabache.

La kitsune negó.

-Ai me dijo que escapara y eso hice. -Afirmo.

-Esta bien, regresemos por Ai y volvamos al palacio. -La pequeña asintió y camino de forma retraída y confusa. Kagome se sintió preocupada, miro hacia el cielo en donde aun se mostraba el sol en lo alto y busco la figura de la luna, la encontró redonda y enorme en el horizonte, casi tan brillante como un sol, como si esperara el momento de salir en todo su esplendor. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y acompañado de ello una profunda punzada la hizo inclinarse y jadear agónicamente.

Yume se volteo y la miro pensativamente. -¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto inclinando la cabecita como un cachorro perdido.

Kagome negó. -Ya estoy bien. -Contesto cuando la punzada hubo pasado tan rápido como llego.

" _Hoy no por favor"_ Susurro, justo en el momento en el que sonido de ramitas siendo pisadas la alertaron de que no estaban solas.

….***********….

 **CONTINUARA…. Creo que debo explicar un poco lo que ha pasado en la trama. Supongo que algunos se preguntaran como Kikyo puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo (con las kitsunes y con Inuyasha). Bueno lo que ocurrió con Inu sucedió unos días atrás (No sé cómo se me paso ponerlo en el anterior capitulo). Igual si tienen alguna curiosidad pregunten.**

Tsuki: Hola pequeña Tsuki, al parecer estamos cerca en edad pero aun así soy mayor que tu (tengo 25). Gracias por dejar tu comentario y aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra de publicar el sábado, espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un beso.

Veros: Inu está bien (Bueno lo que se puede considerar BIEN, Bien, pues no, pero al menos puede contarla).

Yami: Bienvenida a los comentarios. Ya sabrás de Inu, el es un hueso duro de roer. Un abrazo.

GabyInufans: Bienvenida tu también a los comentarios. Pues en este cap ya se develo sobre los poderes de Kag, era más un asunto psicológico que le afecto desde que vio la visión con la kitsune (ustedes ya leyeron como describí la visión, pero en realidad en ese momento Kag vio algo más que yo no describí aun, pero ya lo irán viendo) aquello que vio es algo que la dejo como en shock. Espero que me dejes otro comentario, un abrazo enorme.

Alheli gr: ¡Bienvenida también! Vaya, he leído varios comentarios de personas nuevas, es refrescante y agradable. No te preocupes que ya verás el desenlace, solo espero que te guste, porque yo ya lo tengo en mente desde hace un buen tiempo. Un beso.

Kagome2234: Muchas gracias por comentar, igual eres nueva en los comentarios así que espero leerte de nuevo.

Gabytp: ¡Hola hermosa! No alargare el comentario, puesto que te respondí en PM. Un beso enorme.

Elena: Hola Elena, tienes razón con respecto a la visión de Kag e Irasue, ambas son las mismas y una le continua a la otra, aunque hay más de la misma visión que vio Kag cuando estuvo frente a frente con la niña Kitsune (no lo leyeron ustedes, pero ya lo tengo escrito). Un beso grandísimo, espero tu review.

A las personas que no respondí sus comentarios mil disculpas, estoy apurada y quise subir rápido este cap.

 **Déjenme un review por favor, ya saben, si llegan a los 20 subiré instantáneamente, y si no nos leemos el siguiente sábado.**


	46. Chapter 46

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 46**

-Escúchame bien Yume, quiero que vayas con Ai, si puedes intenta llevarla al palacio, si no lo logras, quiero que corras a pedir ayuda. –Le explico Kagome mientras sacaba de una de sus mangas algunos de los pergaminos que había escrito más temprano ese día. El papel concentraba una buena cantidad de poder, por supuesto un poder que había sido forzado a salir, era rebelde, pero funcional. –Rebélate. –Susurro cuando lanzo varios pergaminos al frente y estos fueron atraídos como imanes hacia varias kekkais que parecían ocultar a algunos sagrados de sus ojos.

Los pergaminos chocaron contra las pequeñas esferas de energía deshaciéndolas. Varias mikos se volvieron visibles y le apuntaron con sus armas, la mayoría con el típico arco sagrado, y otras con espadas o simplemente cascabeles ceremoniales que eran para aquellas en la que su especialidad consistía en el atado por medio de movimientos y sonidos específicos. Recordaba haber visto los movimientos dibujados en un pergamino, era una de las aptitudes favoritas de Midoriko, el movimiento de kagura, aunque realmente no creía que aquellas mikos supieran hacerlo completamente bien, puesto que solo la casa de la luna tenía guardado los movimientos completos para finalizar el baile y darle su mayor potencial de ataque. Ella lo sabía por supuesto, Irasue había insistido en que debía aprender todo tipo de ataque, pero ella lo detestaba, cualquier movimiento mínimamente parecido a una danza le recordaba un baile fallido en la escuela cuando todos se rieron de ella al caer del escenario. Simplemente recuerdos vergonzosos.

-Colegas. –Las saludo con una sonrisa gentil. Aunque en el fondo estaba alerta a cualquier actitud, no quería generar ninguna forma de ataque para no comenzar una batalla que incluso si estaba claro que ganaría podría perjudicar el frágil estado de la situación bélica de la nación.

-¡Traidora, mujer de demonios! –Grito una joven miko, que a simple vista Kagome podría llamar puberta. Tal vez una preadolescente.

-Es mi compañero, estoy casada ¿así que cual es el pecado de eso? –Pregunto ella firmemente.

-¡Con un youkai! –Grito otra.

Kagome miro fríamente a la otra miko adolescente. –No sabes nada niña.

Su tono frio llenó de cólera a las sagradas más jóvenes, eran impetuosas por supuesto, muchas de ellas tenían su edad física, ninguna comparación adecuada claramente, puesto que, aunque ella se veía muy joven en apariencia su mente había envejecido bastante.

-Miko de youkais. –La llamo una sagrada ya de edad avanzada, con el cabello canoso entretejido en un moño a media altura, y en su mano un viejo atado de cascabeles en forma de colmena con cintas blancas trenzadas entre ellas que sonaban con cada paso que daba la mujer semi encorvada. –¿Estas dispuesta a cerrar esta disputa youkai-ningen? –Le pregunto quedando solo a dos metros de la azabache.

Kagome sonrió, no se sentía amedrentada ante la vieja miko, en sus ojos veía conocimiento y la apreciación de un saber que ninguna de las otras pequeñas mikos sabía. –Por supuesto que estaría dispuesta, aunque me temo que sea demasiado tarde, han ocurrido cuestiones irreversibles que seguramente quedaran en los recuerdos de estas y las siguientes generaciones, e incluso probablemente se tergiverse la historia en un futuro. ¿Usted me entiende verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo pocas de nosotras sabemos la verdad de nuestro origen, es algo que en cierta forma debería avergonzarnos, pero la costumbre querida niña es algo de lo que es difícil salir.

Kagome sonrió, esa mujer le agradaba.

-¿Entonces, usted me ayudara? –Pregunto mirando de reojo la expresividad y poco agrado en los rostros más jóvenes.

-Si estas dispuesta a venir conmigo. –Contesto la anciana.

Kagome miro el cielo aun claro y la luna llena casi anaranjada, la preocupación la embargo. –¿Y cómo esperas que una simple Miko como yo llamada vulgarmente _"amante de youkais"_ pueda cambiar los mandatos del shogun actual?

La anciana sonrió. –Probablemente tengas razón, la guerra es inminente, pero no estaba destinada, los cielos no lo quieren aun, no es su mandato. No tengo forma de comprobar que cualquier cosa que haga usted detenga esta confrontación, solo se una cosa, y esa es que nuestro mundo aun no está listo, y si esto está pasando aunque los dioses no lo escribieron, hay una posibilidad de que se detenga de alguna forma, y lo único que se me ocurre es que usted tendrá algo que ver.

-¿Que sugiere? –Pregunto Kagome escuchando las sabias palabras de la mujer que parecía saber más de lo que había esperado desde un principio, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo el peso de las mismas.

-En estas tierras hay muchos templos, pero hay dos que son principales y uno de ellos se encuentra justo en estas tierras, en la capital, en Kioto, el otro me temo que está en el ojo del huracán, un templo gemelo, igual de grande, igual de poderoso, esta hacia el Este. Acompáñeme Kagome, venga conmigo hasta Kioto.

-¿Que espera que haga en ese templo? –Pregunto ella.

-Muéstrese frente a Mori sama y Arata sama son los más sabios actualmente conocidos, Mori sama se encarga de proteger el santuario de la capital Kioto y además de que guarda muchos de los pergaminos de la historia de la humanidad. Y con tanto conocimiento y sabiduría, ella tuvo un deber primordial, y ese es el haberse convertido en una sagrada ermitaña, raras veces ha aceptado discípulos, y nunca duran más de unos pocos meses. Pero le aseguro que si usted es la que va, ella aceptara hablar con usted gustosa e incluso puede que el shogun la escuche, el clan Shikaga es bastante devoto a los kamis, y aunque tienen una mente muy cerrada frente a otras razas, considero que ellos escucharan a alguien conocido y que además es llamado la voz de los dioses.

Kagome realmente lo considero bastante, estaban a las puertas de una guerra de varias razas y si no tenían que enfrentarse a una más, ella estaría bastante feliz. No quería a su propia raza metida en este lio, al menos no quería verlo aun, como la anciana había dicho faltaban al menos cincuenta años para que una guerra civil ningen comenzara, una que en el futuro ella leería en su otra línea de tiempo en sus libros de historia en la escuela.

Volvió a mirar la luna preocupada, sintió la marca arderle, había estado molestándola desde temprano esa mañana, pero con cada hora aumentaba en dolor, tenía fiebre, nada realmente grave, pero se sentía cansada. El estaba en camino y eso solo podía significar que todo estaba cerca de acabar.

Aun había tiempo, aun podían cambiarse algunas cosas.

-Está bien, vamos. –Asintió caminando al lado de una agradecida anciana Miko y otras hostiles jóvenes desconfiadas.

Metros mas allá un buen numero de caballos estaban amarrados a algunos árboles. –Traje uno extra para usted, por si aceptaba mi ofrecimiento. –Le indico la mujer, y las otras mikos la miraron incrédulas como si ni siquiera hubieran sospechado lo que tramaba la mayor.

-Me temo que no puedo cabalgar en un caballo, el trote constante seguramente no me hará nada bien, así que si me permiten tengo mi propio medio de transporte. –Contesto ella ignorando las miradas desdeñosas hacia su vientre.

Como disfrutaría Kagome más tarde ese día el ver las caras de sorpresa de aquellas que ahora la juzgaban.

Llamo a Ah Uhm, había reconocido su presencia pastando en los alrededores, y por supuesto su actitud protectora seguramente copiada de su amo. La enorme bestia melliza se acerco tambaleándose perezosamente ignorando con bufidos dramáticos las flechas que le apuntaban descaradamente. Se poso al lado de ella y bajo su lomo y levanto una pata para permitirle subir, la mujer mayor estaba claramente sorprendida mientras que las otras estaban alertas.

Kagome se subió y descanso sobre la enorme silla de montar mientras la bestia comenzaba a elevarse un poco para sobrevolar el terreno lo suficientemente bajo como para no perder de vista a las Mikos que ahora galopaban rápidamente hacia Kioto.

Sintiéndose inevitablemente preocupada volvió a mirar al cielo esperando ansiosa que este le presagiara algo diferente, pero por más que mirara constantemente al cielo nadie le respondería, los kamis nunca lo hacían de esa forma, ellos eran irritables e inconstantes, parecían divertirse con el sufrimiento de sus hijos, sádicos.

….*************…..

" _Miro los ojos rojos frente a ella, estaban furiosos, y vulnerables, sintió un calor vomitivo subir por su tráquea hasta estancarse en una bola en su garganta, tosió con fuerza por la falta de aire y escupió mucha sangre oscurecida, sangre negra, espesa y acida. Sonrió con incredulidad y miro al cielo sin estrellas, una enorme luna llena pintada de rojo intenso parecía hacerse la burla de ella. La respiración comenzó a escasear y la poca que lograba pasar por su nariz era toxica, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba sorprendida de haber durado tanto. Miro nuevamente a los lados y muchos metros más allá, oculto entre la arboleda espesa, aquellos ojos la miraban con placer, estaban extasiados, parecían saborear la escena, el brillo maravillado en sus ojos lo confirmaba. –Mátalo… -Susurro ella ahora mirando al frente, estaba casi rogándole que cumpliera sus últimas palabras. –Por favor mátalo… -Escupió mucha más sangre y tomo la muñeca que le atravesaba el pecho, en donde el puño estaba quieto alrededor de su aun poco palpitante corazón; ella quería alejar su mano para poder caer tranquilamente, pero no parecía querer dejarla, sus manos aun dentro de su corazón sin moverse un centímetro, estrujándolo. La miraba horrorizado y ella sonrió mirando la luna roja. –Malditos. –Susurro y todo se oscureció."_

Abrió los ojos asustada y apretó su pecho en donde su corazón galopaba como loco, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada contra el cuello de Ah Uhn de manera desprolija, la pobre bestia de carga parecía elevar su cuello sobre ella manteniendo el equilibrio de su cuerpo para que ella no cayera de la montura. Con sus brazos se sostuvo y logro sentarse erguida mirando a la Miko anciana, estaba sola y mirándola desde un lado, parecía preocupada y la miraba con pena.

-¿Sabes lo que he soñado? –Pregunto Kagome seriamente.

La mujer negó. –No lo sé, pero he visto la mano de un kami consolarte en tus sueños.

Kagome negó. –Eso definitivamente no era consuelo, malditos. –Mascullo con la sola idea de imaginar a los kamis darle unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras la incitaban a ir a cumplir su destino.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué soñaste? –Se atrevió la mujer.

-Puedes, pero no contestare nada. –Respondió la azabache mientras con una incómoda punzada en el vientre logro deslizarse del cuerpo de la bestia y caer en pie desequilibradamente, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso en las costillas de Ah Uhn. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo y la punzada se calmo y lo continuó un movimiento brusco de su hijo, parecía impaciente. Acaricio la curva redonda, era una barriga mediana, pero ella sentía que el niño quería estirarse más rápido de lo que se consideraba normal.

-¿No tienes miedo? –Pregunto la mujer mirando su vientre analíticamente.

Kagome sonrió. –¿Porque tendría miedo de mi hijo?

-Porque es un…

-¿Mestizo? –Pregunto con gracia. –Mi hijo es mi hijo, sea de la raza que sea yo lo querré siempre.

-No me refiero a eso, comprendo lo que dices, una vez atendí un parto como el tuyo. –Comento seriamente.

Eso sí que llamo la atención de Kagome y se acercó más a la mujer con miles de preguntas en los ojos.

-Ella era muy joven, mucho más que tu, siempre estaba triste, porque a diferencia de ti, ella no había querido el acto que provoco la concepción de esa niña. Pero aun así la quería mucho, su vientre creció bastante rápido, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tenia de preñes, yo la encontré cuando tenía más o menos tu tamaño, y la cuide por un mes más antes de que diera a luz, fue un parto complicado y terrible, ella no sobrevivió mucho después de ello; la niña la desgarro internamente, por supuesto no pudo ser un parto natural, tuve que abrirle el vientre por petición de la madre que no quería que su bebé se ahogara, lo hice y le entregue a su niña, las últimas palabras que dijo fueron que su bebe no era un monstruo, estaba muy feliz de verla, y luego de eso no volvió a despertar.

Kagome tomo nota mental, excluyo todas las imágenes trágicas y solo almaceno lo importante, aunque dudaba seriamente que ella tuviera mucho tiempo más antes de estar en una situación parecida.

-¿Este es el lugar? –Pregunto la azabache mirando los amplios muros de piedra, una larga y ancha fila de escalones que se dirigían a un enorme y hermoso templo. Le hacía recuerdo al templo en donde vivió toda su niñez.

-Es este, usted se desmayo en medio del viaje, pensamos que las barreras no la dejarían pasar, pero fue todo lo contrario, estas se abrieron a usted. Intente con algunas otras mikos bajarla de la montura, pero la bestia gruñona que tiene de familiar no nos dejo acercarnos. –Comento con una risa graciosa. A Kagome le hacía recuerdo a la vieja Kaede del futuro.

Camino por las largas escalinatas y miro hacia el final del camino, una enorme puerta torii cruzada entre dos enormes troncos pulidos verticalmente colocados y cruzados arriba por otros dos de forma horizontal y cintas blancas atadas a estas le trajeron viejos recuerdos. Cuando cruzo la puerta sintió una barrera, era increíble pensar que tantas veces había estado atravesando una barrera para entrar y salir de su casa del futuro y nunca se había dado cuenta.

El sonido del bambú al chocar con la piedra y soltar y recoger agua a su paso le llamo la atención. Una joven mujer castaña vestida de rojo y blanco barría con una escoba las enormes lozas del patio, otra vestida con ropas de servidumbre salía de una de las tantas habitaciones con yukatas limpias en sus manos mientras caminaba muy rápido haciendo sonar sus zapatos por la piedra de la vereda y perdiéndose en otra habitación. Dos pequeñas niñas vestidas como aprendices de Miko estaban chillando bajo un cerezo llorón cuyos zarcillos se empecinaban en decorar la superficie del agua, las pobres niñas se quejaban hacia una Miko adulta que les decía que debían mantener las manos en el agua helada de la laguna.

Kagome recordaba muy bien aquella sensación, fueron largas semanas de entrenamiento metiendo sus manos en agua helada cuando tuvo que aprender a utilizar armas de combate.

Las miradas ahora se concentraron en ella, todas detuvieron sus actividades y la miraron curiosas, al menos las más jóvenes, puesto que las mayores parecían expectantes.

-¿Porque hay tantas Mikos en un templo donde supuestamente vive una ermitaña? –Pregunto la azabache caminando lado a lado con la miko mayor. Sintió la necesidad de erguir la cabeza y así lo hizo.

-Llegaron hace unos días, el shogun ha convocado a todas las mikos aquí al Oeste y a los monjes al Este en el templo gemelo. La guerra contra los youkais ha sido discutido hace pocos días y se exigió que los sagrados participemos como una fuerza estratégica porque nuestros poderes son útiles a la hora de destruir a los youkai.

-Eso es estúpido. –Contesto la azabache molesta, ella había aprendido a controlar su lengua muchas veces, pero a veces solo quería gritarles a todos que eran unos jodidos idiotas y que podían meterse su guerra por donde mejor les cupiera. –Es una maldita estupidez, propia de barbaros e inadecuado de cumplir para seres alumbrados con dotes especiales dado por los kamis que sin duda eran una especie diferente de youkais. Simplemente estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Todas las mikos la miraron horrorizadas, como si maldecir en un templo fuera sacrilegio y ella necesitara ser castigada, sin embargo las niñas pequeñas parecían divertidas, como si esas palabras hubieran salido de sus pequeñas mentes.

-Contrólese por favor. –Le pidió la mujer, que a pesar de parecer un poco más comprensible se veía algo avergonzada, Kagome sonrió, probablemente muchas de ellas pensaban algo parecido pero se negaban a que esas ideas salieran de sus mentes. –El shogun ordeno y muchas mikos y monjes obedecieron, estaban en riesgo sus roles de mando entre los sagrados y no se quisieron arriesgar a perderlos, eso es muy importante para nosotros, puesto que gracias al buen rango que tenemos se nos permite trabajar en exorcismos, purificaciones e incluso si tu rango es de los más altos te pondrán a cargo de un templo en algún pequeño pueblo y si eres el mejor en una ciudad grande.

" _Así que así funcionaba la división de clases entre los sagrados, era completamente parecido al sistema económico"_

-Entonces ustedes seguirán ciegamente las órdenes del shogun. –Comento la azabache molesta.

-No es así. –Contesto rápidamente la mujer. –El shogun nos ha convocado y más de la mitad nos hemos rehusado, él estima mucho a la Miko que es guardiana de este templo, nunca la forzaría a nada, y ella ha dispuesto este templo para aquellos sagrados que no quieren participar en la guerra.

Ya lo había supuesto, incluso dentro de los sagrados habían opositores, aquello era una buena oportunidad para acompasar las cosas y terminar una posible guerra a destiempo. Escucho las explicaciones sobre la influencia que los dos guardianes tenían sobre algunas cuestiones políticas y sobre las posibles respuestas que el regente del emperador les daría para alejarse de cualquier confrontación bélica.

Las otras Mikos dejaron de prestarle tanta atención y continuaron sus labores, el sonido del agua, la piedra y quejas de las pequeñas volvió a resonar en el aire. El deslizamiento de puertas redirigiéndola de una habitación hasta otra, y el suave sonido rasposo del tatami mientras seguía a la mujer resonó suavemente. Una muy anciana Miko estaba sentada en un cojín mientras escribía sobre algunos amuletos, las vio entrar y dejo el grueso pincel con tinta sobre un pergamino sucio y extendido sobre la mesa; tenia ojos pequeños y muy rasgados, apenas y se podía ver sus iris café de un tono oxidado, su sonrisa se curvo y aplaudió dos veces como si se hubiera enterado de una noticia excelente, o hubiera encontrado un objeto que ansiaba mucho y estuviera frente a él.

Muchas arrugas se manifestaron con su sonrisa y se arreglo con rapidez la media cola de cabello completamente blanco de canas, deslizo sus manos por arrugas inexistentes de su traje de miko y se acercó tamborileando los dedos nerviosa. –Eres preciosa. –Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, aquello no se lo había esperado en ningún momento, acepto el abrazo pero no lo devolvió, fue muy sorpresivo. –Gracias, no me espere tal recibimiento.

-He oído mucho de ti. –Explico la anciana.

Kagome miro hacia atrás a la otra Miko, pero está ya no se encontraba, en algún momento del abrazo sorpresivo parecía haberse deslizado silenciosamente fuera. –¿Y de quien?

-¡Oh los kamis aman hablar! –Profirió entusiasmada. -Todo el tiempo, a todas horas, escucho sus susurros en mis oídos, la mayor parte no se entiende, puesto que mi capacidad es buena pero no tanta para mantener una conexión constante. –Sonríe. –Incluso a veces siento sus presencias. –Susurra lo ultimo mirando a algún lado tras de ella.

Kagome se sintió mal por pensar que la mujer había pasado tanto tiempo sola en ese enorme templo que probablemente había perdido la cabeza. Pero no, tal vez solo estaba un poco desorientada del mundo terrenal y del celestial, pero de lo que hablaba por loco que sonara podría ser una gran verdad.

Suspiro para sí misma y se animo a pensar que esta mujer era coherente.

-He visto a muchos kamis, algunos de ellos se divierten usurpando mi conciencia y haciendo travesuras en este mundo, he pasado muchas vergüenzas debido a ello. –Explica rodeando la habitación en busca de varios pergaminos apilados en un mueble de madera. –Mira, mira sagrada Lady, aquí hice un dibujo de aquella kami. –Kagome no sabía si sonreír o poner cara de horror, todo lo que decía con una enorme sonrisa parecía ser una locura; tomo el pergamino en donde una figura femenina con un kimono bastante abierto en el escote y las piernas sonreía traviesamente, ojos gatunos, cuerpo curveado y bien proporcionado, cabello largo enmarañado, esponjoso y una linda banda sedosa bailando alrededor de su cabeza.

 _¿Esta era una kami?_ Miro a la mujer parecía esperar expectante una respuesta.

-Es muy hermosa. –Contesto con una sonrisa amable, la miko siguió mirándola aun expectante. –Ahm… y parece muy real. –Contesto nuevamente y la mujer aplaudió una vez como si aquella fuera la respuesta correcta.

-Tengo muchas pinturas más que yo misma hice, ¿quieres verlas? –Pregunto volviendo a buscar entre sus pergaminos antes de que Kagome tuviera la oportunidad de rechazarlo amistosamente.

-¡Hay muchos! Todos con una personalidad completamente diferente, aunque sin duda ninguno me gusta más que él. –Le mostro un pergamino mas grande, una figura masculina daba un ligero ademan de sonrisa, era más una mueca de dignidad y un atisbo de arrogancia, ojos sabios pero alegres, mirada violeta con ojos grandes, piel mucho mas pálida que la anterior pintura, kimono ligero de colores purpuras y relajados, cabello largo y oscuro. Kagome lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien.

-Es Tsukuyomi. –Comento la mujer feliz de ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de la azabache.

Kagome miro a la mujer y la mayoría de las dudas sobre ella se disiparon. Aquella mujer que parecía demente no podía haber adivinado el aspecto del kami de la luna.

-¡Ahora si me crees! –Volvió a aplaudir orgullosa. –Es difícil que tomen mis palabras en serio. –Explico con otra sonrisa arrugada.

-Bien Miko Mori, dígame que es lo que pasa por su mente en este momento. –Pidió la azabache caminando hasta uno de los cojines y descansando el peso de su vientre, le había estado doliendo la espalda baja, suponía que era por haber perdido la conciencia sobre Ah Uhn y haber estado en mala posición un buen tiempo.

La mujer asintió y se sentó frente a ella. –Lo primero es que lo lamento mucho, no sé exactamente lo que pasara, pero sé que será algo doloroso para ti, y me temo que no hay salida de eso.

-Dejemos eso de lado por favor. –Pidió la azabache, la mujer asintió y continúo.

-Creo que la única solución es confesar su verdadero estatus frente a las demás mikos, incluso si no todos los sagrados se encuentran aquí, el rumor se extenderá, me encargare bien de ello. Lo siguiente será hablar con el shogun, debe presentarse frente a él, asegurarle que con su ayuda ambas razas pueden vivir en paz sin inmiscuirse ninguno en los asuntos del otro, me refiero a un compromiso de paz.

Kagome asintió de acuerdo. -Como Lady del Oeste tengo la autoridad para proponerlo.

La mujer asintió de acuerdo. –Me parece que es una buena idea, y más ahora que piensan ejecutar a muchos líderes del clan de exterminadores en el patio central de la capital.

Kagome abrió los ojos impactada, se levanto de su sitio asustada. –¡¿A qué se refiere?!

La mujer tenía cara de pena. –Hace unos pocos días fueron descubiertos espiando en la zona de la capital, incluso atraparon a una de ellas en la corte cuando se rehusó a acompañar a uno de los nobles a la alcoba.

Kagome maldijo entre dientes. –Bien iremos a la capital. –Kagome refunfuño, no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de pensar en ello con la cabeza fría, el sol pronto se ocultaría y desconfiaba de la noche. Si Sesshomaru estuviera allí, probablemente la mataría por imprudente.

La miko se levantó. –Iré a reunir a las demás para una reunión, deben estar convencidas de quien es usted antes de hacerle frente al shogun.

Kagome asintió y la mujer salió de la habitación.

Se sentó casi a la fuerza, sus piernas se debilitaron en el último momento, una nueva punzada, y un nuevo y más potente ardor en la marca, se sentía caliente y mareada, toco su frente y sintió que aumentaba su fiebre. Envió una buena cantidad de reiki por su cuerpo, pero no había nada que regenerar, la marca no cicatrizaba, por ende no había forma de quitar los malestares de ella.

Se sentía indefensa, y lo odiaba.

… **.*********…**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola a todos, algunas personas esperan que se cumplan los veinte reviews para una actualización mas rápida, sinceramente yo igual lo espero, pero es una pena que no suceda a pesar de que el ultimo capitulo fue leído por más de trecientas personas según el índice de audiencia.**

 **Supongo que el 95% de las personas solo leen y no comentan, lo comprendo, yo era así al principio, no sabia que opinar así que no comentaba, pero cuando empecé a escribir me di cuenta lo importante que es para las personas recibir apoyo y desde entonces todo lo que leo dejo comentarios, creo que es cuestión de un poco de empatía.**

 **De igual forma publico cada fin de semana si no llego a los veinte reviews antes.**

 **Oh como me gusta el siguiente cap, me parece que es muy informativo.**

 **Respondí algunos PM, y en el siguiente capitulo responderé por aquí. Un beso y hasta la próxima.**


	47. Chapter 47

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 47**

Miradas que la juzgaban, miradas criticas, miradas precavidas, miradas curiosas. Si no estuviera dispuesta a detener esta guerra ya se hubiera largado de ahí, le dolía mucho la cabeza y seguramente estaba muy sonrojada por la fiebre, sin embargo, su sonrisa de _"a mí nadie me hace menos"_ aun seguía plantada en su rostro.

La miko guardiana de ese templo seguía contando todo lo que sabía acerca de los orígenes de los dotes del reiki que poseían todas, parecían guardar mucho respeto hacia la anciana sacerdotisa, escuchaban sus palabras con devoción, como si fuera un sabio, y realmente no estaba lejos de serlo, una miko con la capacidad de conectar con los kamis debía considerarse mínimamente eso.

Descendientes de kamis, el reiki era una variación del youki, ying y yang, clanes antiguos, tsuki primera hija del kami de la luna, primera sacerdotisa, Midoriko y su muerte, etc., etc., y más etc. Segundos, minutos, horas pasaban, y poco a poco las miradas cambiaron, asombro, incredulidad, mucha más curiosidad cegó sus rostros. Kagome veía a las mujeres con firmeza, como para que no les quepa la menor duda, miraba debes en cuando por las dos puertas corredizas extendidas de par en par por los lados permitiéndole apreciar el paisaje, muchos árboles desperezándose del invierno y coloreando sus hojas a un verde más vivo, el sol brillante cayendo cada segundo que pasaba; solo unas pocas horas más y vería la oscuridad.

-Que lo pruebe. –Sugirió una de ellas, no parecía ser hostil, pero tenía un aire ligero de desconfianza.

Kagome frunció el ceño, movió sus manos formando una línea horizontal frente a ella y una brillante flecha parpadeante de tono rosa se materializo, sonrió al ver que lo había logrado sin tanto problema, con su mano izquierda creo un arco y apunto a la que le había pedido una prueba de credibilidad, la mujer abrió los ojos espantada cuando la flecha salió disparada directo a su corazón. Un jadeo colectivo le precedió y la flecha llego a rozar la blanca tela del traje y se desvaneció en el aire y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de la miko asustada, siguió su curso y termino por incrustarse en la pared de atrás. Segundos después se deshizo en volutas de energía y volvió hacia su cuerpo y se unió con su demás reiki.

La miko con las manos temblorosas toco la parte caliente en donde sintió que la flecha había estado cerca de atravesarla y noto consternada un pequeño agujero en la tela que estaba quemada, toco su piel y estaba intacta, la única víctima había sido la ropa.

-¿Como…? –Pregunto la miko joven.

-Primero que nada mucho poder. –Contesto Kagome con una sonrisa. –Lamentablemente para mí, me he convertido en un recipiente de mucho reiki, aunque varía, puedo ser el contenedor del reiki más puro como también puedo serlo de su alter ego el youki.

-La Shikon no Tama. –Susurro una de ellas, aunque casi al instante se avergonzó y bajo la mirada.

-Exactamente eso. –Contesto. –Déjenme explicarles. En un principio la Shikon no Tama no era una cosa, y con _"cosa"_ me refiero a una perla, una esfera o una joya, como quieran llamarlo. La shikon no tama era una persona. –Kagome sonrió al ver las miradas atentas a su relato, todas sentadas en un redondo inclinándose adelante como si eso lograra que la información llegara más rápido hasta sus cerebros. –Los kamis disfrutaban mucho de bajar a nuestro mundo, disfrutaban deambular y experimentar los placeres mundanos; en uno de esos viajes el kami de la luna Tsukuyomi no Mikoto descendió a la tierra y conoció a esta mujer ningen que la injusticia de la historia ha decidido suprimir de la mente de las personas, su nombre era Hana. El kami quedo encandilado con ella, era hermosa y además su alma estaba extrañamente dividida en cuatro partes fundamentales y en perfecto equilibrio, como seguramente ustedes conocen esto es Arami Tama, el valor; Nigimi Tama, la amistad; Kushimi Tama, el conocimiento; y Sakimi Tama, el amor. Normalmente los seres humanos tenemos estas cuatro cualidades, pero nunca están en armonía, siempre hay más egoísmo, mas ambición, o en caso contrario, a veces hay demasiada bondad que nos lleva a la falta de carácter y a la debilidad, lo mismo pasa con el conocimiento, demasiado de ello nos lleva a la altanería y a juzgar en menos a los demás, y muy poco conocimiento nos lleva a la ignorancia y a tener una mente cerrada.

Todas parecían asentir, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con sus palabras, Kagome nunca pensó en verse como una profesora o docente, pero la idea no parecía tan mala. –Cuando este kami contemplo el alma de esta mujer se vanaglorio de tal creación, puesto que a los kamis les debemos nuestra existencia y fueron ellos quienes nos enviaron con estas cualidades, pensando que algún día poblaríamos el mundo de personas perfectas de alma, pero lastimosamente eso no ocurrió, solo hubo sangre, guerra y conflictos, por eso ellos decidieron crear la contraparte ningen, youkais, eran fuertes, poderosos, habidos de conocimiento y una mente hábil y audaz, las primeras creaciones fueron cuatro tipo de razas y es por eso que actualmente nos dividimos en cuatro puntos cardinales, Este de dragones, Oeste de Inus, Norte de Okamis, Sur de Kitsunes.

-Pero los kamis nunca están complacidos, no tardaron en hallar errores también en sus perfectos youkais, mucho ego, mucho orgullo que les impedía ser piadosos, mucha lógica que les impedía tener sentimientos, mucha fuerza que genero la satisfacción del poder y la guerra, y así con una nueva raza añadida tan destructiva como la otra el mundo fue más caótico que antes. Y es por eso también que se formaron las parejas de youkais, compañeros eternos que podían nacer en cualquier otro tipo de raza, aunque esa es una información que me abstendré de decir ahora. Lo importante es que Hana había sido la primera mujer en conseguir una perfecta armonía de su alma, eso deslumbro al kami y comenzó a estudiarla, primero solo con curiosidad y luego con ojos de cariño culminando con el profundo amor que le tubo. –Ahora solo caras sorprendidas y comprensivas se podían ver en el lugar, con aquel brillo de querer saber más propio de cualquier humano.

-Juntos tuvieron a su única hija Tsuki, única en su clase, semi diosa en apariencia igual a su madre, algo más deslumbrante por tener el aura de su padre impregnada en su ser, no heredo los mismos poderes que su padre pero si genero ella misma un poder hoy conocido como reiki, las almas en equilibrio acompañado de la fuerte cantidad de poder celestial lograron generar lo que hoy conocemos como reiki, un poder que Tsuki utilizo para sanar y purificar, pero que a lo largo de los años cuando paso de generación en generación el reiki fue utilizado como un arma de destrucción.

-Para suerte de la humanidad el reiki nunca fue heredado en grandes cantidades, nunca hubo ninguna superdotada hasta Midoriko, por eso mismo ella fue una legenda, su manejo del reiki era excepcional y la cantidad de poder que poseía nunca se había visto desde Tsuki, algunos decían que era la reencarnación de ella, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Y esta es la parte que la mayoría de ustedes conoce, Midoriko se enfrentó en una batalla sangrienta, peleo por varios días y noches sin descanso, tenía una técnica poco o nada usual llamada _"absorción de almas"_ ella absorbía a los demonios dentro de su cuerpo y los purificaba a través de sí misma para luego liberarlos convertidos en reiki.

-Eso es muy peligroso, nunca he visto que nadie si quiera intente esa técnica, podrías morir si tu alma no es lo suficientemente fuerte. –Comento en voz cantarina una de las pequeñas aprendices que antes chillaba por tener las manos en agua helada.

Kagome sonrió y asintió. –Solo hay dos personas que actualmente han practicado esa técnica.

Un ¿¡QUIEN!? Colectivo se hizo oír y Kagome sonrió aun mas. –Midoriko y yo. –Nuevamente caras sorprendidas y admiradas.

-Bien continuando con la historia, como todo mortal Midoriko tenía un límite, estaba cansada, y muy lastimada, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas logro absorber la mayor cantidad de almas y su cuerpo no pudo contener tanto poder y el recipiente se rompió, el corazón de Midoriko exploto y se transformo en una pequeña esfera que todo el mundo conoce como Shikon no Tama. Nunca fue una cosa, un objeto, esa perla es el alma de Midoriko, alma pura y en perfecto equilibrio, igual a la de Hana y Tsuki, pero fusionada con una horrorosa cantidad de youki y deseos malditos. Es así como desde ese momento nace la leyenda de la perla.

-¿Porque usted puede hacer la misma técnica que Modoriko sama? –Pregunto una de ellas, esta vez con profundo respeto.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, como todas ustedes yo también soy una descendiente de Hana, además de que el destino me escogió para ser la guardiana de la perla, mi deber era protegerla y purificarla, y me fueron dadas ciertas habilidades para lograrlo, yo era capaz de hacerlo, era lo suficientemente ingenua y valiente como para ser capaz, fui una buena portadora de las cuatro almas perfectamente equilibradas igual que Midoriko, que Tsuki y que Hana. Pero ocurrió un incidente y la perla se unió a mi cuerpo, pero no como un objeto, realmente todas las almas dentro de la pequeña esfera se desmaterializaron y volvieron a lo que originalmente eran, uniéndose con mi alma y es por eso que cargo con el legado de tres antepasados, los poderes de aquellas tres valientes mujeres ahora son míos.

Nuevamente nuevas muestras de horror y pánico en sus rostros en su mayoría jóvenes, Kagome sonrió resignada. –Tranquilas, que no pienso hacer explotar el mundo con mis poderes, aunque ciertamente podría. –Lo pensó divirtiéndose con las caras estupefactas. –Es broma. –Sonrió.

-Pero usted es la mujer de…

Kagome alzo una fina ceja y la joven bajo la mirada sin terminar de formular su pregunta. –Los kamis pusieron mi destino al lado de un youkai y no me arrepiento de nada, no soy una mala persona como todos piensan, no los he traicionado, puesto que ahora saben la verdad, todos somos hermanos, diferentes por supuesto, pero somos creación de los mismos dioses. –Kagome vio complacida como todas asentían convencidas de sus palabras, algunas otras tenían aquel brillo de admiración y necesidad de conocer más.

-Esta guerra que el shogun quiere generar es errada. Es cierto que la guerra viene acompañada de muerte, pero también de cambios, seria hipócrita decir que no vendrán más ni que viviremos en un mundo de paz, pero según los hilos del destino es muy pronto para esto, y me temo que si seguimos por este camino terminaremos por destruirnos por completo.

-¡Entonces hay que detener al shogun! –Se levanto una de ellas, sin pensarlo todas ellas hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a comentar el cómo, el cuándo, y a quien podían acudir para detener la confrontación.

-Cálmense por favor. –Pidió ella, todas estaban con miradas de fuego, se veían completamente convencidas y animadas a detener todo.

-Primero que nada, ¿quiénes de ustedes tienen el don de la palabra? ¿Quiénes son buenas para hablar con las personas? –Se miraron entre si y todas las miradas recayeron en una de ellas, la miko que desde que la vio en el bosque del palacio la condeno sin saber. Kagome le sonrió a ella, y esta asintió respetuosamente, tal vez luciendo algo avergonzada. –Yo soy buena Kagome sama. –Dio un paso adelante.

Kagome asintió. –Entonces tu misión será ir al templo del Este y decirle exactamente con el mismo fervor con el que yo les he contado estas verdades lo que hemos hablado aquí, y para que te crea por completo dale esto de mi parte. –Kagome formo una delgada flecha iridiscente en su mano; brillaba tan fuerte que podía segar fácilmente si la mirabas continuamente, se la entregó a la miko, ella asintió y envolvió la flecha en una tela oscura y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Bien las demás prepárense, algunas de nosotras iremos a ver al shogun. –Sonrió.

… ********************…**

La capital no estaba tan lejos pero el viaje era demasiado lento, tenían que ir a caballo, tuvo que dejar a su querido Ah Uhn porque la hubieran detenido si la veían con él. La capital estaba en una actitud muy hostil, las detuvieron tal vez tres veces para revisar sus identificaciones, por supuesto ella no contaba con ninguna que pudiera mostrarse a ningens. En los últimos años con todas las batallas y ataques el shogunato había impulsado un tipo de forma de identificar a los ciudadanos de acuerdo con su rango. Las mikos tenían un cuadrado de madera con un Kangi en forma de loto y un listón rojo saliendo de la parte superior. Kagome no tenía nada, pero ni falta le hacía mientras estuviera bajo el cuidado de la Miko Mori, al menos eso le había asegurado ella, y hasta ahora no la habían detenido los guardias.

Kagome miro por décima vez esa hora el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, no sabía la hora exacta, pero tenía pinta de ser cerca de las cinco. La marca le dolía, el vientre le dolía, la fiebre insistía y ya no soportaba el estrés; tenía que regresar al Oeste, seguramente su estricta dama de compañía estaba más demente que nunca al no saber nada de ella, Irasue probablemente ya sabía de su desaparición y estaba preocupadísima, aunque era realmente difícil imaginarlo. Además que Sesshomaru estaba acercándose y el sí que parecía que venía como loco, podía sentido forzar la marca hasta el límite para ubicar su paradero y la estaba lastimando. Tal vez pronto vería su rostro enojado, tal vez en dos o tres horas más.

Se escucharon los vítores a lo lejos, la enorme aldea que rodeaba la capital estaba infestada de guardias histéricos que no dudaban de detener a cualquiera que pareciera sospechoso, y por eso mismo acababan de volver a detenerlas.

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto uno de esos guardias mirándola sospechosamente.

-Como puedes ver hijo, es una Miko. –Respondió Mori.

-Ella no puede ser una Miko. –Respondió él hoscamente, mirando sus ropas de miko como si solo fuera un disfraz.

-¿Y porque lo dudas? –Pregunto Kagome con la cabeza en alto mirando al guardia desde arriba ya que estaba sobre el caballo, que faltaba decir que la estaba torturando, el galope había sido horrible y su vientre tenia punzadas mas seguidas.

-Cargas un hijo. –Aseguro. –Además tu apariencia…

-Cargo un hijo ciertamente, pero aun así soy una miko de oficio. –Levanto su kekkai muy cerca de él empujándolo a alejarse.

-Está bien, déjenlas pasar. –Ordeno aun mirándola con cierta sospecha pero respetando su estatus.

Volvieron a galopar hacia donde el bullicio se oía cada vez más, sabía lo que significaba, estaban a punto de condenar a alguien, y también sabía bien a quien. Ni siquiera quiso imaginar lo que pasaría si llegaba tarde, la abuela de Sango moriría y su querida amiga no existiría en el futuro, era simplemente inconcebible.

Tal vez paso demasiado tiempo pensando en las repercusiones, cuando se hallo frente a las puertas de la plaza central de la mansión del shogun, mucha gente se había reunido esperando la condena, y seis personas estaban en una tarima hincados y amarrados. El shogun estaba en una silla alta de madera mirando a los acusados de forma entretenida, ha Kagome le dio nauseas.

El shogun se levanto cuando vio a Mori, una sonrisa genuina surco su rostro, definitivamente Kagome lo juzgo como alguna especie de fanático religioso. Era un hombre bajo, con el cabello peinado hacia atas en un moño alto demasiado apretado puesto que parecía que le cortaba la circulación de la sangre en su cabeza, tenía la frente muy roja y vestía ropas excesivamente finas, tanto que podría considerarse ridículo. Estaba casi segura de que quería aparentar ser un emperador.

-Querida Mori, muchos años sin verte. –Musito entusiasmado. –Creí que nunca saldrías de ese viejo templo, cuantos pergaminos que te envié invitándote a palacio para que me cuentes más acerca de los kamis y de las voces que escuchas, pero o me rechazas o hasta a veces me ignoras. –Se quejo como un niño pequeño.

Los demás súbditos no parecían impresionados por su actitud, todo parecía tan normal que asustaba.

Kagome sonrió cuando este la miro con curiosidad. –¿Pero a quien me traes Mori sama? ¿Una nueva aprendiz? –Kagome a simple vista pudo ver que era un hombre libidinoso, y más cuando vio tras él un harén de mujeres, todas hermosas, todas muy jóvenes, y todas llenas de joyas y sedas.

-No, ella no es una aprendiz, y te sorprenderás cuando te enteres. –Sonrió la mujer arrugando su rostro una vez más, ella parecía tan fanática como él, pero al menos Kagome confiaba en ella.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Pregunto mirándola nuevamente de arriba abajo. –Es una lástima, esta de encargo, pero sigue siendo una belleza, realmente muy hermosa, incluso le gana a la más bonita de mis concubinas. –Ahora sí, Kagome sentía terribles nauseas. Sonrió gentilmente, pero sus ojos indicaban poder y el arqueo ambas cejas sorprendido, seguramente al ver el color rosa relampaguear.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto nuevamente esta vez sospechando. –¿No me habrás traído una youkai? –Pregunto indignado.

-Soy humana. –Le aseguro Kagome y él se relajó, y volvió a mirarla con intensa curiosidad.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Pregunto Mori. Kagome estaba sospechando que ellos eran viejos conocidos de mucho tiempo. El hombre asintió efusivamente y las guio a un apartado en donde había una espaciosa habitación, rápidamente las mujeres de la servidumbre acomodaron cojines para los tres, Kagome estaba pensando que esto más parecía como alguna especie de secta friki. Solo estaban Mori, el shogun regente y ella. _"Listos para jugar la ouija" si… mal chiste._

-¿Dime, dime, me traes algo interesante? –Pregunto entusiasmado el hombre, dando una rápida mirada a la azabache que poco mas y lo maldecía por pervertido.

-Te presento a Kagome sama, ella es la reencarnación de Midoriko. –Aseguro fervientemente. Kagome sabía que eso es lo que le dirían al fanático, no soltarían más información que esa, que, aunque no era completamente segura era información que podría o no ser cierta.

-¿¡MIDORIKO!? –Pregunto saltando un poco en su asiento. –Oh kami… ¡Reencarnación de la Gran Midoriko! –Definitivamente lo habían atrapado. Ahora él solo la miro completamente a ella.

-Dígame Kagome sama, ¿ha tenido visiones de su vida pasada? –Pregunto entusiasmado, como un niño que quiere escuchar un cuento antes de dormir.

Kagome sabía que tenía que mostrarse libre de responder a cualquier cosa, aunque sonara algo impertinente, y que además tenía que dramatizarlo x 10.

-Las he tenido. –Le aseguro, no era mentira, si las había tenido, aunque una sola vez.

-Por favor cuénteme, quiero saber las hazañas de la poderosa Midoriko. –Rogo, cosa muy impropia de un gobernante, seguramente Sesshomaru lo asesinaría ni bien lo viera, no es que ella no tuviera ganas, pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

-Tuve un sueño, estaba en la última batalla de Midoriko. –Sus ojos relampaguearon de emoción y la insto a continuar. –Había mucha sangre, y sentía mucho dolor y tristeza, cogí una espada que estaba a varios metros lejos de mí y la empuñé, era pesada y estaba llena de sangre. –Las manos del shogun empezaron a temblar, se le notaba fascinado al punto de verse algo desquiciado.

-Había un rio cerca, me sumergí en él y toda el agua se tornó roja, cuando salí pude ver que estaba llena de heridas, estaba muriendo poco a poco y sentí la presencia de miles de youkais alrededor, estaba lista para continuar y sabia que no me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de morir. Me atacaron, eran demasiados, los absorbí a todos y mi corazón comenzó a doler, vomitaba sangre y los cortaba con mi espada y ellos me mordían, querían comerme, y luego sentí un gran dolor, el peor, sentí un vacio y frio, miré mi pecho y descubrí que mi corazón ya no estaba ahí, no sé cómo era capaz de seguir consciente cuando sucedió, la perla brillo y morí.

El shogun se levanto alterado, estaba cegado de emoción, caminaba de un lado a otro queriendo decir algo sin saber cómo. –Es increíble, tengo en mi palacio a la reencarnación de Midoriko, es histórico, fascinante, yo el shogun poseo algo que nadie más tiene, seré recordado por siempre.

Kagome se levantó furiosa, apretó los puños. –Discúlpeme, pero yo no soy una posesión.

-No lo entiende Kagome sama, usted puede ser la clave para ganar la guerra contra los youkais, usted será la imagen, el símbolo de la liberación humana. –Exclamo en voz alta intentando tocar sus manos siendo detenido cuando una corriente de reiki lo alejo de su tacto. En vez de amedrentarse u ofenderse el hombre sonrió mas emocionado. –Es usted increíble.

Kagome afilo los ojos y respiro profundo, sus dedos cosquillearon sin darse cuenta que corrientes de reiki empezaron a correr por ellos hasta sus brazos. Sus ojos ardieron y la mirada esta vez de horror del shogun mientras caía sentado desprolijamente al piso viéndola anonadado le indico que sus ojos probablemente se tiñeron de rosa resplandeciente. –Escúcheme bien Shogun. –Le indico sin prestar atención a sus cabellos que parecían flotar cerca de su rostro ante el poder. –La guerra no es la solución, la guerra traerá desgracias, y solo habrá un perdedor, nosotros. Muerte, pobreza extrema, hambruna, enfermedades y una dictadura contra el shogunato actual, ese es el futuro si seguimos por este camino. –La voz le salió más grave, más fría, como un presagio de muerte. El shogun asintió efusivamente y Kagome relajo su postura, sus ojos dejaron de arder, y su cabello volvió a su sitio.

-Oh lo siento, a veces las profecías vienen sin aviso. –Dijo amablemente Kagome. Por supuesto era falso, ella no había tenido ninguna profecía, todo había sido una gran actuación, aunque ella en lo profundo sabia que aquel destino podía ser cierto.

El asintió comprendiendo, aún seguía asustado, pero la veía con más respeto, había devoción claro, pero ya no tenía mirada de pervertido. –¿Entonces que sugiere que hagamos? –Pregunto mirando a Mori y a ella en intervalos.

Mori sonrió orgullosa. –Primero que nada, deberíamos hacer que los soldados se replieguen, segundo liberar a los presos políticos tanto youkais como ningens, tercero aceptar firmar un contrato de paz con los lores cardinales después de que culmine la guerra que en este momento se está cocinando.

-¿Pero y que hacemos cuando la guerra de ellos nos afecten? –Pregunto como un niño desubicado, Kagome se abstuvo de negar con la cabeza por la incapacidad de liderazgo.

-En todo caso sugiero que mientras duré que le aseguro que no será mucho, guardaría las provisiones y cerraría las fronteras ningen, desalojen los pueblos cercanos a los de los youkai y esperen. –Comento Kagome, el shogun pareció de acuerdo y afirmo.

-En este momento me encargare de dar las ordenes adecuadas, pero me temo que ya no tengo el suficiente control con un sector de sagrados, primeramente siguieron mis ordenes, pero luego comenzaron actuar por su propia cuenta, y me avergüenza decir que algunos de mis soldados también tuvieron mucho que ver. Sinceramente yo mandé la orden de ataque, pero quería presos, no una masacre tan fuerte, también pereció una aldea humana en esa batalla y tuve serios problemas con el emperador por ello.

Kagome asintió. –Entonces dejen a ese grupo subversivo, pero haga saber a todos los que pueda que usted no tiene responsabilidad sobre ellos, y que les ha quitado todo su apoyo, así si ellos intentan actuar de alguna forma será por iniciativa propia y la nación humana no se verá afectada después de la guerra.

El shogun asintió rápidamente y se levanto dispuesto a mandar las ordenes necesarias _"al menos era rápido"_ pensó Kagome.

-Entonces si me permite sugerirle, creo que primero debería liberar al grupo de exterminadores que están afuera en este momento a punto de ser ejecutados. –Ella lo dijo con pasividad, pero en el fondo hervía de rabia.

-Por supuesto, lo hare enseguida. –El shogun salió rápidamente de la habitación ondeando su costoso y ornamentado kimono y produciendo un ruidito molesto cuando sus alhajas y joyas sonaron en su correteo.

Kagome respiro hondo y le sonrió a Mori, la anciana le devolvió la sonrisa y juntas se encaminaron a la salida. Parecía ser que él ya había ordenado todo lo que debía, porque vio a Zia mirarla con reconocimiento y agradecimiento y a su lado Kuso parecía enojado mientras se paraba justo detrás de la castaña y parecía mirar a los alrededores con precaución. No podía ir hacia ella, pero intento decirle algo con la mirada, la muchacha asintió y Kagome supo que le había entendido, no podían asociarlos de ninguna forma o las cosas se complicarían.

Ambas mujeres dejaron de lado el barullo y se encaminaron hacia las otras mikos, estaban dispuestas a irse pero sabían que debían esperar un tiempo prudencial, el shogun no se hizo esperar y pronto logro alcanzarlas, con una caja en mano.

-No debería irse sin tener al menos un presente mío. –Le comento mientras dejaba caer la caja en sus manos. Kagome no quería absolutamente nada de ese ineficaz shogun, pero sería un insulto no recibirlo, así que dando su mejor sonrisa fingida lo recibió.

Una pequeña caja de laca dorada con forma rectangular decorado con unas figuras en color negro de mariposas volando. Adentro se encontró con una peineta de laca negra con la forma de un sol saliendo tras la colina y con unas sakuras pintadas en los bordes. Sonrió amablemente mientras internamente pensaba que a Sesshomaru no le agradaría ni un poco verla con semejante joya oda al Este, en donde su figura simbólica era el sol.

Hizo una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza, tan ligera que fue casi imperceptible y como si ella se hubiera inclinado hasta el suelo el shogun pareció complacido con su respuesta, ignorando por completo lo obvia que era Kagome en su actitud sarcástica.

Se dio la vuelta dignamente y antes de dar dos pasos lo escucho hablar de nuevo. –Ojala sea niña. –Dijo él.

Kagome se giró y arqueo una ceja interrogante.

-Ojala tenga una hija y herede todas sus valiosas cualidades. –Volvió a hablar con una sonrisa gentil.

Kagome nuevamente volvió a sentir asco, se dio la vuelta y se subió al caballo y galopo lejos de aquel lugar.

… *************…..**

-¿No desea descansar un poco? Se ve realmente mal. –Comento una de las mikos mientras la ayudaba a desmontar.

Kagome negó, y vio como Ah Uhn se acercaba hasta ella tamborileando su cola contra el suelo y generando una buena mata de polvo, estaba impaciente y no era para menos, Sesshomaru estaba muy cerca de llegar. Se subió a la bestia y le aventó suavemente la caja lacada que le regalo el shogun a la joven miko. –Quédatelo si lo deseas, véndelo o vótalo, tú decides. –La miko abrió la caja y quedo prendada de la alhaja, cerro la caja hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento y sonrió.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y despego hacia el palacio del Oeste, apego su cuerpo a la bestia y cerró los ojos. –No dejes que me caiga por favor. –Le pidió a la bestia antes de quedar inconsciente.

… ************…..**

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró mirando un cielo oscuro, había una enorme luna brillando plateada, respiro aliviada, no quería volver a ver la luna roja que la atormentaba. Se dio cuenta extrañamente que habían muchas más estrellas de lo normal, eran tantas que se creaba como una nube de colores liliáceos que cubría partes del cielo como un mapa. Era muy hermoso y se sentía en paz.

-Eh tu despierta. –La llamo una voz ronca y gruñona. Miro a un lado de donde estaba recostada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos rojos que la miraban aburridos. –¿Yakko? –Pregunto curiosa, estaba sorprendida, el estaba ahí frente a ella, pero se sentía extraño, no podía sentir a Sesshomaru y aquella energía que desprendía con su presencia, solo estaba Yakko, y era increíblemente grande, mas grande de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto.

Se levanto y vio sus cortas piernas, se palpo a sí misma y se descubrió siendo una niña. –¿Que le paso a mi cuerpo? ¿Porque estoy tan pequeña? –Se pregunto y escucho la risa sarcastica de la bestia.

-Los ningen son tan estúpidos. –Musito resoplando y volteando sus ojos a otro lado mientras descansaba su hocico en sus patas delanteras y se desperezaba con hastió.

Ella lo miro fríamente, pero prefirió no responder, sabía que las bestias eran gruñonas y además sabía que Yakko no la reconocía, donde antes el estuviera intentando acosarla sexualmente ahora solo parecía entretenerse molestándola. Por supuesto ella ya no era Kagome y solo había una respuesta posible que fue respondida con una simple palabra.

-¡Tsuki! –La llamo una voz femenina, una hermosa mujer se acercó hasta ella, tenía una linda sonrisa, cabello azabache y ojos almendrados. -¿Hola? –Respondió nerviosamente, estar frente a frente con su antepasado era simplemente increíble, y aunque había leído bastante sobre ella en la biblioteca de la casa de la luna nunca era lo mismo con tenerla frente a frente.

Yakko volvió su mirada a ella, parecía sospechar de algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí conejita? –Le pregunto la hermosa mujer mientras Yakko se burlaba entre dientes por el apodo.

Kagome sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Vine a molestar a Yakko, ¿Verdad Yakko? –Le pregunto mientras se lanzo sobre una de sus patas y el sorprendido la empujaba haciéndola rodar juguetonamente de un lado a otro, como si estuviera jugando con una pelota entre sus patas. A Kagome le causo tanta gracia que comenzó a reírse con ganas, tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo y si esta sería su última oportunidad, bienvenida sea, no importaba si fuera un sueño.

-¡Conejita! –La llamo Hana sacándola de entre las patas extremadamente suaves de Yakko, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente hacia su pecho. –Yakko sama, ya le había dicho que no jugara así. –Comento Hana temerosa sin poder mirar a la enorme bestia más de dos segundos.

Kagome se dio cuenta sorprendentemente que la mujer de Tsukuyomi, un dios y prácticamente creador-padre de las bestias le temía terriblemente a Yakko y además le guardaba gran respeto.

-Hana, cuantas veces te dije que no uses honoríficos con Yakko, prácticamente vendrías a ser su madre, puesto que eres mi pareja. –Interrumpió una voz masculina. Kagome no perdió el tiempo y observo al kami con cuidadosa atención, siempre lo había visto borroso en sus visiones, le gustaba hacerse el interesante. Era bastante perfecto, muy hermoso, alto, bastante pálido y de ojos grandes de un profundo violeta y un cabello plomizo tirando a gris.

-Tsuki. –La llamo con cariño y Kagome se acercó con mucho cuidado, no sabía cómo comportarse con él, era prácticamente un extraño que solo le hablaba para mostrarle cosas que odiaba y decirle presagios horribles.

El la levanto en sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. –¿Pudiste descansar tu mente un poco conejita? –Le pregunto dulcemente. Kagome pestañeo varias veces sintiéndose extraña _"¿Le estaba preguntando a su hija o a ella, la real?"_

Asintió aun sin saberlo bien. El kami se acercó hasta susurrarle algo muy bajito. –Perdóname conejita, lamento lo que tendrás que pasar. Nunca quise esto. –Kagome respiro hondo y miro a Yakko asustada, la bestia se levantó al instante, él sabía que algo pasaba, se sintió descubierta, vulnerable y las lagrimas surcaron su rostro. –Sesshomaru. –Pronuncio y Yakko apretó las patas contra el suelo dejando fuertes marcas. Él la había descubierto, sabía que ella no era la pequeña hija del kami. –Debes volver Kagome. –Susurro nuevamente y ella regreso en sí.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Saludos a Maria Garcia 2, Daliapv Perez, TsukimeMio, Elena, Andy Taisho, Gabytp, Sav21, Faby Sama, Tsuki, Kylisha, Veros, Kagome2234, Cignus Black, Tsuki shin y a todos los guest. Realmente estoy agradecida por que se tomaran el tiempo, a la mayoría les respondí en un mensaje privado, pero a los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction les digo que a pesar de que no tienen la costumbre de opinar ya sea porque no saben que decir o no les gusta, pero aun así lo hicieron, realmente les agradezco.**

 **(Por cierto, incluso si no tienes una cuenta en fanfiction puedes dejar reviews, incluso creo que más de uno por capitulo) alguien me sugirió que lo dijera.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que para el siguiente cap se alcancen los 20 reviews para publicar antes.**


	48. Chapter 48

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 48**

 **Nota: Este es un especial sobre Ryukuroi, aquí verán los orígenes de su odio. Espero que les guste y comenten. Abajo dejo algunos agradecimientos**

 _Ryukuroi desde muy pequeño había tenido una fuerte conexión con su bestia interna que se manifestaba siempre que podía, pero solo delante de él. Le había susurrado planes e ideas de venganza sobre algunos seres que él ni siquiera conocía, y poco a poco se fue alimentando de aquellos deseos. Para un pequeño youkai que nunca fue realmente querido, y que había nacido sin ningún tipo de propósito en su vida fue fácil llevarse por las ambiciones de alguien más, su bestia lo dominaba en gran medida, nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo, él se había preguntado por qué Kuurio lo había elegido al momento de su nacimiento, por muchos años se lo pregunto hasta que un día este le confeso que necesitaba a alguien influenciable._

 _Por supuesto Ryu se ofendió, se sintió inferior y débil, fue en ese tiempo que conoció al hijo del Lord del Oeste, aquel que nunca hablaba, a menos claro que fuera por sugerencia de su propio padre; tenía un aire de poder que el nunca creyó ver en alguien que incluso era menor que él. Lo envidio mucho. Su padre y el del otro cachorro los obligaron a pasar tiempo juntos algunos veranos, él se había rehusado y su padre le había gritado en uno de esos ataques de ira que el único motivo para insistir en que lo haga era porque era débil de carácter y sin personalidad y que debería aprender del hijo del Lord InuTaisho. Nuevamente un golpe a su orgullo. Odio a su padre con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Kuurio se burló de él en su interior y el volvió a guardar silencio._

 _Algunos años después su padre obtuvo lo que quiso, un heredero digno, hijo de una concubina de otra raza, para ser exactos una Inuyoukai pariente lejana de Inu no Taisho; la hembra había sido traída al Este secuestrada de uno de los palacios del clan de los Taisho. Los del clan Taisho normalmente no acostumbraban a tener descendencia femenina, rumores decían que era alguna especie de maldición impuesta por Tsukuyomi por la pérdida de su única hija, pero nunca se podía estar seguro. La única hembra en quinientos años fue raptada y llevada en secreto a las habitaciones de su padre, meses después tubo un cachorro, su padre lo denomino "Perfecto". El odio a ese cachorro._

 _Evadió conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia por muchos años, pero cuando la pequeña cría ya había mostrado los primeros indicios de necesitar "amigos" en edad cercana lo mandaron a llamar. Había sido ignorado por su padre todo ese tiempo y él solo lo envía a buscar cuando su preciada cría quiere una niñera para pasar el rato._

 _Por supuesto que cuido de su nuevo hermano, después de todo ni siquiera tenía madre, la hembra inu había terminado por perecer cuando en su segundo parto dio a luz a una hembra y peor aún, una muerta, su padre la castigo mucho, lo supo porque escucho sus gritos hasta la otra ala del palacio, no pudo evitar pensar que bien merecido se lo tenía._

 _Pasaba los días distrayendo al cachorro que ya corría y saltaba muy bien para su edad, era hábil y un tanto juguetón, había mostrado muchos arranques de poder de forma tan constante que era difícil creer que fuera accidental, su padre estaba orgulloso, y el los odiaba._

" _¿No estas harto de él?" Le susurro Kuurio "Eres una niñera, nadie realmente te cree útil, ese cachorro será tu ruina" "Deberías escuchar mi consejo"_

 _-Misuroi. –Lo llamo y el cachorro corrió hacia él sentándose desprolijamente sobre el suelo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Para su buena suerte el cachorro bastardo parecía tener mucha confianza en él._

 _-¿Dime hermano? –Pregunto emocionado. Había intentado retarlo a hacer algunas cosas que podrían considerarse peligrosas y había salido bien librado de ellas y él había obtenido una reprimenda tan fuerte que no había podido salir de su habitación por varias semanas. Pero, aunque siguiera retando al pequeño cachorro, este siempre parecía verlo como un juego._

" _¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!" retumbo en su mente._

 _-¿Conoces a los Onis? –Le pregunto dándole un matiz de interés y suspenso a su voz que al niño le encantaba. Había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que una actitud encantadora siempre era buena para esconder tus intenciones y muchas veces para obtener lo que querías._

 _El cachorro negó fervientemente, se lo veía emocionado._

 _-¿Entonces quieres que te lleve a conocerlos? –Pregunto. El niño asintió. La bestia se rio entre dientes y Ryukuroi por primera vez se sintió emocionado._

 _Esa noche su pequeño medio hermano había muerto atacado por varios onis en un bosque del Oeste. Esa noche su padre había enloquecido y había culpado de su desgracia al Oeste. Esa noche su padre fue sellado por InunoTaisho. Y posterior a eso se celebro el funeral del Lord del Oeste._

 _Ryukuroi nuevo señor del Este, el más joven de los lores cardinales, él era muy feliz mientras la bestia le susurraba nuevas formas divertidas de pasar el tiempo._

… **..***********….**

 _Tener el poder, ese siempre había sido su sueño, su más preciado anhelo, ahora lo tenía, era meramente político, por supuesto había crecido en fuerza, pero siempre vería con envidia a todo aquel que fuera más fuerte que él, lo quería todo, lo necesitaba para sentirse completo._

 _Odiaba a la raza Inu, su bestia alimentaba ese sentimiento con sus viejos remanentes de rabia a su anterior vida antes de ser compartida con un portador. Viejos relatos de un palacio Magenta, de un kami que tenía favoritismo y de un orgullo herido al ser dejado de lado por su creador la kami principal Amaterasu le hicieron entrar en una terrible afición por conocer más del mundo celestial._

 _Tanto Kuurio como Ryukuroi querían pisar suelo sagrado, querían tener todo que ver con los kamis, querían ser uno._

 _Cientos de años pasaban sin ver ningún atisbo de cómo conseguir sus ansiados planes, no hasta que por una coincidencia la conocieron. Kuurio pudo reconocerla desde el primer momento, el no pudo, pero fue otro el impulso que la atrajo hacia ella; era esa aura que manejaba, mucho poder, mucha fuerza, mucho carácter, y en un cuerpo tan frágil._

 _Kuurio se regocijo ante el descubrimiento, se relamió el hocico con las ideas que tenia de lograr su meta hecha realidad. Era la viva imagen de la hija del kami de la luna que tanto odiaba y estaba claro que había heredado el mismo poder, ese delicioso poder que podría lograr cumplirle su deseo de pisar tierra sagrada. –Llevémosla. –Le ordeno a Ryu._

 _-¿Que planeas? –Cuestiono Ryu._

 _-¿No me digas que te gusta? –Se burlo la bestia._

 _Ryu arqueo las cejas. –¿No me digas que a ti no?_

 _La bestia se rio aun mas. –Si. –Fue lo único que respondió antes de que intentaran ir por ella._

 _No hubo forma alguna de atravesar el enorme campo de energía, ningún artilugio que intentaron para sacarla de ahí había funcionado, la niña humana estaba bastante vigilada y no había manera de romper la barrera. Fue en ese momento que en el plan entro el nuevo Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho._

… _.************…._

 _Había sido tan sencillo lograr que el Lord prestara interés en la pequeña Kagome, había plantado la intriga, aunque sinceramente no se espero la participación de la dama de la luna, Kuurio desde el fondo le murmuro que tuviera cuidado con ella, que su bestia Kimira conocía su identidad y que era mejor que no lo reconociera. "Ella sospecha" murmuro cuando ella clavo su mirada en él. A Ryukuroi le importo poco, ya fuera si supiera o no ella lo estaba beneficiando al insistirle a su hijo que intervenga con la pequeña ningen._

 _El plan seguía buen rumbo, Kuurio estaba seguro de que Yakko reconocería a la ningen como suya, porque él sabía la conexión que los unía desde hacía milenios. Solo faltaba esperar, aunque a Ryukuroi no parecía agradarle tanto aquel plan._

… _************….._

 _La vigilaba una o dos veces por luna llena, los ningen crecían rápido, ella cada vez se volvía más alta, más poderosa y más audaz. También era consciente que el Daiyoukai la visitaba, el plan iba en marcha, pero a él no le gustaba que el inu la ambicionara tanto como él. Sabía que no podía permitirse sentirse posesivo, de nada le servía. Por supuesto no era cariño, era más que una mera obsesión, quería saber de qué sabor era su sangre, que tan fuerte sonarían sus gritos, como olería su piel cuando tuviera miedo._

 _Fue en uno de esos viajes que conoció a su nuevo juguete, era simplemente perfecto, nunca espero encontrarse con la viva imagen física de la miko que tanto deseaba. No eran exactamente las mismas, había algunas variaciones en el color del cabello y ojos, y por supuesto la fuerza, nunca seria comparable con su pequeña Kagome. Bien, podía jugar un poco con su nuevo juguete y al mismo tiempo convertirla en un arma para sus futuros planes._

 _La cara de horror de kikio había sido única cuando destazo a su padre y dejo sus viseras a su vista, era delicioso, se relamió los labios cuando ella ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, solo temblaba en trance, la niña quedo en blanco incluso cuando la llamo más de una vez, solo le prestó atención en el momento en el que piso los restos de su padre frente a ella._

 _No fue difícil amenazarla y lograr que ella lo siguiera, la humana ni siquiera se entero el momento en el que al aceptar seguirlo se había condenado para toda su miserable existencia. Sintió la ambición en su corazón, el egoísmo, el orgullo, el deseo de poder, esas eran las cualidades necesarias para contaminar un alma, solo necesitaba un paso más y era la sumisión, el hecho de saberse esclava y sierva por siempre. El primer paso fue mostrarle su lugar y compararla con la pequeña Kagome, llevar su orgullo y dignidad a limites bajos y así además generar un odio intangible por aquella que la superaba. El segundo paso era la sumisión, eso se conseguía con un dolor constante, que la niña supiera que no había ninguna salida, ningún escape y que el amor por si misma sea remplazado por el amor por él. Por supuesto no necesitaba su cariño inútil, solo su obediencia._

 _La humana no había tardado en quebrarse, los castigos divertidos que tenia para ella solo la hicieron desear la muerte, la hicieron verlo como si él fuera su dios, un dios que tenia control de su vida y de sus pensamientos. Ahora muchos años después ella solo vivía para tener su aprobación, solo quería sentirse aceptada por él, y él le dio lo que quiso y ella encontró el propósito de su vida, hacerlo feliz._

 _Lograr llevar a la pequeña Kagome a los límites de la muerte lo haría muy feliz._

 _Su segunda adquisición había tenido un margen de riesgo, aunque nada realmente que pusiera sus planes en completo peligro. La creación de Naraku había sido un suceso inesperado, pero había visto muchas emociones que el mismo compartía en los ojos del humano casi muerto, era venganza, envidia, ambición; claro que también mucho egocentrismo y traición, pero, aunque aquellas dos últimas emociones igual las comprendía a la perfección no le serian útil para manejar al hanyou. Era un riesgo, pero lo había aceptado._

 _El hanyou traicionero había intentado librarse de su dominio más veces de las que había imaginado, era en cierta forma divertida su osadía, ya que cuando fallaba simplemente fingía que nunca lo hubiera intentado siquiera, le había copiado muchas veces aquel encanto falso, era muy divertido, pero en algún momento el hanyou tendría su fin, sospechaba que él se daría cuenta e intentaría traicionarlo justo antes, y por eso mismo ya tenía planeado el día en el que su divertido súbdito desaparecería._

 _Había notado el gran interés que tenía Naraku hacia su pequeña Kagome, era algo más sexual de lo que el mismo sentía, pero el nunca llegaría a tocarla de tal forma, ella necesitaba ser pura de corazón hasta el momento indicado._

… **..***********…**

 _Uno de los planes que tenía en mente era fingir un atentado en una de las salidas de la pequeña Kagome, la mayoría de las personas pensarían que el objetivo sería ella, sin embargo, la víctima era el conocido comandante de una de las tropas del Oeste, hermano mayor de la joven neko que acompañaba siempre a su Kagome._

 _Ya con el pasar del tiempo ese secuestro seria crucial para separar a los hermanos Inus y atacar a cada uno por separado._

 _El Neko no había durado tanto entre tortura y tortura, pero si lo suficiente para dejar su aroma en aquella vieja cueva, y tampoco fue un desperdicio, puesto que solo un día después Inuyasha había aparecido buscando al querido hermano de su pareja destinada. Como siempre él tenía razón, las hembras eran solo un problema, uno muy divertido._

… **.************…**

El filo de la espada atravesando nuevamente la carne cortó el aire, se escucho un ligero sonido de burbujeo y luego un chisgueteo constante de sangre. –Siempre fuiste un cobarde, este lo supo desde un principio, débil. –Maldijo entre dientes mientras gruñía desde el fondo de su garganta cuando nuevamente la espada se hundió en su piel.

Ryukuroi se rio, soltó la espada y se apoyo en la bestia inu mientras se reía a carcajadas. –¿Pero mira quien habla de debilidad, acaso no estas muriendo en este momento? –Se burlo del Inu de ojos negros.

Yasha lo empujo con fuerza aventándolo varios metros más allá y cayo nuevamente sobre la tierra cuando las heridas no le permitieron sostenerse en sus patas. –Utilizando a esa ona como señuelo, eres un cobarde. –Blasfemo intentando levantarse nuevamente peleando por no perder la transformación, porque definitivamente el youkai dragón aprovecharía tenerlo nuevamente como hanyou para matarlo más rápido.

Yasha se retuvo en su intento de ataque cuando vio a un desconocido acercarse, no había podido sentir su aroma por el fuerte olor de su propia sangre invadiendo los alrededores. Mascullo una maldición cuando se vio en una desigualdad de ataque, ahora serian tres contra uno.

-¡Naraku! –Lo llamo Ryu emocionado de tener más publico mientras asesinaba a una de las más antiguas bestias del palacio magenta, una que le había hecho la vida imposible cuando aun no se había unido con su portador.

Naraku se acercó con una sonrisa entretenida al ver tal ataque contra la bestia de ojos negros, se paro justo al lado de Kikio que con su poder sobre el collar de cuentas le impedía el movimiento a la bestia. Kikio lo miro de reojo y vacilo en su intento de retener a la bestia causando que Yasha alejara de un golpe a Ryu que voló unos metros más haya rabiando contra Kikio por su ineptitud.

Kikio dejo el control de la bestia y miro a Naraku. –Tú no eres… -Fue rápido, un fuerte golpe con una buena cantidad de youki lograron atravesar el estómago de la miko y lograron un gemido de dolor.

-Acabe con tu juguete Ryu. –Comento Naraku que con un "plop" se convirtió en un kitsune de cabello castaño claro.

El Lord dragón paso de la sorpresa inmediata a una lobuna sonrisa. –¿Lord Shiro, usted está vivo? –Pregunto con sorna.

El kitsune molesto quito el brazo que aun atravesaba el estómago de Kikio y la dejo caer. –Mas vivo que nunca, y vine para matarme. –Amenazo refulgiendo en sus ojos aguamarina el color naranja de la bestia Kyubi.

-Lamento decepcionarte viejo amigo, pero eso no sucederá hoy. –Sonrió Ryu antes de que una fulminante descarga de reiki acido mandara al suelo al Kitsune y una sangrante Kikio se levantara con lentos movimientos y una enorme herida que intentaba con dificultad cerrarse.

-Mi juguete no puede ser destruido tan rápido. ¿Verdad juguete? –Le pregunto a Kikio que aun débil intentaba después de atacar al kitsune enviar todo su poder a la herida en su vientre, intentando contener la hemorragia, agradeciendo que no había dañado órganos vitales, o al menos no del todo.

Shiro blasfemo cuando sus músculos entumecidos le evitaron ir tras Ryukuroi y la miko contaminada mientras huían nuevamente dejándolos detrás tanto a él como al hermano menor de Sesshomaru.

… **.********…..**

 **CONTINUARA… Por si no comprendieron lo que paso entre "Naraku" y Shiro, es porque la raza kitsune tiene el poder de copiar la imagen de otras personas (como shippo en la serie, solo que mejor) Y Shiro se transformo en la forma de Naraku para escabullirse sin que lo notaran y así destruir tanto a Kikyo como a Ryu y por supuesto ayudar a Inu.**

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el especial, gracias por haberme dejado tantos reviews, ya vieron que si cumplí mi palabra y publique. Y también les di un pequeño soplo de que Inu se salvó, muchos ya estaban sufriendo y rogándome que les dijera si esta bien y que si no le paso nada. Bueno pues ya pueden respirar tranquilas ¡Hierva odiosa nunca muere! ¡Inu está vivo!**

 **Ahora para el siguiente capítulo será sábado o bien pueden intentar dejarme 20 reviews antes de eso y publico al momento.**

 **Un beso enorme y agradecimientos a:**

 **Sav21**

 **TsukihiePrincess**

 **Gabytp**

 **Daliapv Perez**

 **Faby Sama**

 **Pao-SasuUchiha**

 **Drsmione**

 **Les**

 **Cata**

 **Suni**

 **Isa**

 **Vivi**

 **Fullmoon898**

 **Candy**

 **Tsuki**

 **Veros**

 **Maat Sejmet**


	49. Chapter 49

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 49**

En medio del vuelo, mientras atravesaba espesos bosques, aldeas destruidas y cadáveres en los caminos sintió el inesperado dolor, su corazón de youkai que nunca en su vida había latido de forma irregular ahora parecía golpear con fuerza letal dentro suyo, era tan poderoso que lo escuchaba en todas partes, sus sentidos se desconectaron y dejo de escuchar lo que sucedía alrededor, el mundo se detuvo y su visión se opaco con imágenes horrorosas de mucha sangre bañando el cuerpo de su pareja y su pequeña y dulce voz llamándolo, clamando por ayuda. Se derrumbo en algún momento, la capacidad de vuelo pareció morir en algún punto y sintió el golpe de la caída mientras sus ojos se calentaban, estaba furioso y preocupado, intentando controlar a Yakko que lo estaba destrozando mentalmente, estaba por perderse, la bestia saldría y perdería su camino hacia Kagome mientras simplemente enloquecía. La bestia no escucharía razones y solo sería una masa de dolor y destrucción. _"Contrólate, ella nos necesita"_ blasfemo intentando detener a la bestia en su intento de auto suicidio, mientras su cuerpo humanoide vagaba en la oscuridad de su propia mente y veía a lo lejos a la bestia plateada lesionarse, mientras sus garras cortaban su propio cuerpo y sus colmillos desaparecían incrustados en sus patas y en todo a lo que alcanzara. _"¡YAKKO!"_ Le grito cerniéndose sobre él y enfrentando su ira, la bestia agitada por la ola de dolor que cruzaba por la marca fijo su mirada en su portador y le rugió con fuerza caótica.

" _¡ES TU CULPA!"_ Gimió la bestia intentando atacar a Sesshomaru sin éxito, estaba demasiado alterado para pensar con lógica guerrera, así no se podían ganar batallas. _"¡DEBISTE ENCERRARLA! ¡ATARLA! ¡GUARDARLA!"_

-Sabes que eso la hubiera hecho infeliz, deja tu rabieta y reacciona, estas bloqueando mis sentidos, y si no lo sobrellevas la perderemos, la perderé y será tu culpa. –Las palabras de Sesshomaru fueron directas y calmadas, pero no menos acidas, intentaba calmar a su bestia para que colaborara y le dejara recuperar sus sentidos, pero sabía que Yakko era demasiado desquiciado cuando se trataba de la sed de sangre, venganza y protección.

-Es mía. –Resolló Yakko.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. –Es mía. –Lo contradijo cayendo en su capricho. Dándose cuenta tarde que no estaba llegando a ningún lado con esa discusión, más que a perder el tiempo, tiempo valioso que su Kagome estaba pagando.

-Es nuestra. –Yakko sentencio dejando la locura y apaciguándose.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y miro el cielo del atardecer, estaba a punto de oscurecer y la luna roja lo hizo levantarse afilando los colmillos y aguantando el dolor que estaba desgastando sus fuerzas, intentaba enviarle a ella a través de la marca la mayor cantidad posible de su poder, para que resista, para que soporte y para que luche como la valerosa y fuerte mujer que era, su Kagome, su cachorra.

Floto y emprendió nuevamente vuelo, ya estaba cerca y la noche parecía correr tan rápido como él, el sonido de tambores resonó en sus oídos aun cuando estaba a una buena cantidad de distancia, su nación estaba siendo atacada, sus instintos asesinos florecieron aun mas cuando vio el humo y la muerte en las aldeas más cercanas de sus tierras, profirió un gruñido potente de guerra y venganza y se abalanzo hacia el palacio principal, estaba demasiado lejos para sentirlo, pero podía jurar que sentía el aroma de la sangre de su cachorra, era tan potente que sentía el acido de su veneno quemar sus venas intentando salir por cada poro de su piel instigando a liberar su furia sobre cualquiera que incluso amenazara el bienestar de ella.

¿Qué la haría sangrar de ese modo? ¿Era solo la preocupación embargándolo que le hacía alucinarla en peligro mortal? No podía estar seguro de nada, solo de que la marca le indicaba dolorosamente que ella estaba angustiada y sufría de alguna forma que él no podía concebir. Sobrevoló nuevamente la zona con los nervios tensos ante el constante dolor punzante de la marca, intento elevarse más, pero el aroma de Kagome estaba extendido por toda el área y le hacía sentir terriblemente enojado ¿Qué hacia ella merodeando por los bosques cerca de ningens? Mataría a la dama de compañía cuando la viera, después de todo había prometido con su vida velar por el bienestar de su pareja.

La noche ahora era evidente, la luna roja tan espesa como la sangre le recordó el porqué de su angustia, recordaba claramente la advertencia de la profecía, y la luna roja era la alarma de que el momento había llegado. Yakko bramo ahora consciente de lo que eso significaba, la bestia sabia que en la profecía se había predicho que su hembra moriría, no sabía quién sería el asesino, pero ya tenía en la mira algunos rostros. Nadie la tocaría a ella, y menos estando preñada, con un hijo en su vientre era más frágil, él no lo permitiría.

El dolor físico volvió a sacudirlo, estaba enloqueciéndolo, la cabeza le palpitaba y sus huesos crujían ruidosamente ya que la transformación intentaba salirse de control. Yakko arañaba el aire vacio de la mente, como si esperara encontrar a la amenaza que hacía daño a su Kagome.

Blandió a Bakusaiga y esta salió de su funda y casi sin percibir orden de su dueño expulso tan potente energía que destruyo medio bosque de las inmediaciones. Sesshomaru relajo los músculos cuando la excesiva cantidad de poder logro desahogar a Yakko y ahora este solo parecía tendido en el frio suelo del subconsciente lamentándose mientras aun rasguñaba cansadamente el piso de las paredes mentales. Sesshomaru guardo de nuevo la espada e ignoro el profundo dolor en su pecho y su marca y emprendió un vuelo más rápido.

Tenía que llegar rápidamente con ella. No debió haberla dejado sola, y una vez más maldijo a los dioses y al destino por arruinar sus planes. No tenía que haber pasado así.

….************….

-¿¡Donde esta Kagome sama!? ¿¡Donde esta!? –Profirió Sora alterada mientras la buscaba en todo el campamento que estaba asentado en las fronteras Este.

Cayo de bruces al suelo cuando una comitiva paso cerca suyo y la empujo aun lado mientras hacían sonar sus espadas y escudos en medio de la marcha.

Algunos escuderos corrían de un lado a otro llevando armas y armaduras a los soldados y apenas y tenían tiempo para detenerse. Los tambores resonaban en el aire y el olor de la madera y la brea quemada de las antorchas la ponían nerviosa. Ella tenía una misión, le había prometido a su señor cuidar a la ningen sama y ella daría la vida por una petición de él. No le agradaba la miko, pero era importante para su señor, así que ella haría lo que fuera para encontrarla y protegerla, incluso si tenía que mirar en cada carpa de aquel asentamiento, lo haría, hasta hallarla.

-¡Kagome sama! ¡Kagome sama! –Volvió a llamar mientras corría esquivando a los soldados que corrían de un lado para otro. Su kimono se rasgo en el proceso, ella era alguien muy cuidadosa con el aspecto y todo el asunto protocolar, y no podía odiar más aquel escenario, no entendía como siendo la nueva señora del Oeste aquella pequeña ningen había salido a las afueras dejando de lado las protecciones a las que tenía derecho como Lady, era simplemente incomprensible.

-¿Buscas a mi hija? –La voz armoniosa y femenina la hizo darse la vuelta y mirar frente a frente a la increíble Irasue que la miraba con aquellos ojos ámbar conocedores.

Sora se inclino efusivamente al sentirse avergonzada por la forma en la que la legendaria Irasue la había encontrado, y en un momento la vergüenza volvió a bañarla cuando un pequeño youkai escudero paso por su lado y la derribo, con una vulgar y rápida disculpa el adolescente inu salió de allí dejándola en una posición ridícula frente a la que alguna vez soñó con ver como su madre en ley.

Irasue se rio graciosamente, aun con una armadura bien puesta cerniéndose en su agraciado y esbelto cuerpo se veía magnifica. –¿Eres la hija del viejo general de la Elite? –Pregunto entretenida con el descubrimiento.

Sora se levanto rápidamente y asintió mientras intentaba arreglar infructuosamente el roto y sucio kimono. –Soy Sora del clan Takashi del Oeste. –Se sentía avergonzada por su estado y más cuando su familia pertenecía a la nobleza Inu, por supuesto no era un título de excelencia suprema, pero era lo suficientemente importante como para ser considerada en primera oportunidad adecuada para ser la compañera de algún noble de la casa principal e incluso en menor posibilidad para ser candidata al título de lady del Oeste. Aunque por supuesto su segunda opción era la oportunidad de pertenecer a la corte del Oeste como dama de compañía y distracción para las ladys del Oeste, y esa es la elección que ella había hecho, cuando supo que ya no tenía ninguna mínima oportunidad con el Lord, ella no quiso buscar ninguna pareja mas y prefirió servirle a su eterna rival silenciosa y permanecer al lado de él.

-¿Eras aquella cachorra que siempre estaba tras mi hijo? –Pregunto acercándose aun mas y mostrando mas visiblemente sus hermosos rasgos cerca de la enorme antorcha del lugar.

Sora bajo la mirada avergonzada y guardo silencio.

-Así que lo eres, y como he notado también eres la guardiana de mi preciosa y amada hija. –Sora bajo aún más la cabeza ante las alabanzas de Irasue hacia Kagome. Sentía celos y envidia. –¿Intentas lastimar de alguna manera a mi hija y al linaje del Oeste? –Pregunto mordazmente Irasue.

Sora levanto la mirada sorprendida por el ataque verbal y negó instantáneamente. –¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Daría mi vida por ella si eso lo hace feliz! –Grito callando cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había alzado la voz frente a alguien que era de un rango infinitamente superior. –Discúlpeme por favor. –Pidió cuando la Inu sonrió levemente.

-Eres transparente querida. –Contesto Irasue. –No debes temerme, creo en tus palabras, así que esta también es mi orden, ve y busca a mi hija y ayúdala a toda costa, ella está en el palacio y necesita de alguien. Ve con ella y recuerda que si ella muere mi hijo la seguirá.

Sora abrió los ojos consternada y asintió rápidamente mientras salía corriendo de allí.

Irasue la vio marchar y se sintió mal por ella, no tenía tantos escrúpulos para sentirse culpable por manipular sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero si un buen respeto por su forma de actuar. Escucho los tambores resonar aún más fuerte y acaricio el frio metal de la delgada y ligera espada que le había regalado su Touga cuando la cortejaba. –¿Saldré de esta Touga? ¿O vendrás a buscarme? –Le pregunto al aire con una sonrisa cansada.

-Lady Inukimi ¿esta lista? –La llamo una youkai joven. Irasue miro a una de sus tantas damas de compañía y sonrió. –Naci lista. –Contesto mientras se dirigía con sus queridas damas guerreras a la batalla en donde ya comenzaban a resonar los gritos que anunciaban la pronta guerra. Ryukuroi nunca había sido honorable, así que no esperaba una confrontación limpia, y más aún cuando estaban atacando por la retaguardia y seguramente pronto llegarían a cruzar las barreras hacia el palacio.

Desenvaino la brillante katana azulada, y camino junto a sus guardianas.

…*************….

-Informe. –Ordeno Ryu mientras aseguraba el metal rodeando sus muñecas y admirando la reluciente armadura que había mandado a hacer para ese exacto momento.

Kikyo avanzo un paso hacia adelante y cuando percibió que podía continuar ayudo a Ryukuroi a acomodar el lazo de la armadura en la espalda mientras este miraba a Naraku que aún no había avanzado y parecía mirar la escena muy entretenido.

-Hemos intervenido el camino del ejercito Okami, mande a nuestros guerreros menos hábiles para que sirvan de distracción, no durarán demasiado frente a los lobos, pero si lo suficiente para que hagamos nuestro movimiento en territorio Oeste. Intentamos rodear al batallón dirigido por la dama de la Luna aprovechando la oscuridad y la sorpresa, pero la hembra es bastante astuta y nos vio venir, estamos bastante amenazados en este momento, considero que la mujer es un fuerte símbolo de guerra, si nos deshiciéramos de ella con rapidez probablemente quebraríamos su espíritu de batalla y sea más sencillo ganar.

Ryu sonrió divertido. -O también podríamos incentivar el fuego de la batalla; recuérdalo Naraku, los Inus son youkais de guerra y orgullo, si matamos a su líder su ira seria tan grande como para acabarnos fácilmente.

-¿Entonces que sugiere señor Ryu? -Pregunto Naraku en actitud falsa de servidumbre.

-Por supuesto apelaría a atacar los refugios, después de todo Lady Irasue por más actitud fría y controladora que parezca tener tiene una fuerte debilidad por los cachorros. Aun así, me gustaría verla muerta lo mas pronto posible, por eso mismo la haremos dejar la frontera y volver la guerra al hermoso e intocable palacio. Ahí es donde se encuentran los refugios, y ella en un acto más humano de lo que admitirá nunca ira ahí y la atacaremos por la espalda. -Naraku asintió pensativamente.

-Cuéntame de los otros planes. -Pidió Ryu.

-Hicimos lo que usted pidió; distraje con las marionetas al señor del Oeste, y justo el tiempo adecuado para que usted pueda adelantarse en la captura de Kagome. –El dragón rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que la captura de la pequeña Kagome no podrá ser, al parecer Sesshomaru se nos ha adelantado y no me da el tiempo para jugar mucho con ella.

Naraku frunció el ceño. –Usted prometió que me la daría.

Ryu se burló. –Por supuesto que te lo prometí, ¿o como esperabas que hiciera que siguieras mis ordenes?

-Mintió –Blasfemo Naraku acercándose al dragón. La ira bullendo en su interior, el hanyou sonrió mientras liberaba su poder, por supuesto se sentía traicionado por el dragón, pero no es como si el tampoco jugara sucio, había buscado el poder, mucho más poder para en algún punto hacerle frente a su _"amo"_ y vencerlo y quedarse con todo lo suyo. Había invitado a Kikyo a unirse a él en la traición, pero la tonta lo había rechazado por su estúpida obsesión de sentirse aceptada por aquel que la había vuelto el despojo humano que era ahora. Aun así, poco le importaba esta Miko, el quería a la otra, a la más fuerte, a la única.

-¿Estas enojado Naraku? ¿No me digas que no sabias que esto terminaría así? Se supone que eras inteligente. –Comento graciosamente el dragón. –¿O realmente creías que te daría a mi preciosa Kagome a ti? –Se volvió a burlar cuando Kikyo termino de anudar la armadura.

Naraku respondió con una sonrisa. –Por supuesto que sabía que podías traicionarme, por eso me prepare para esto.

Ryu se tornó serio y analizo bien al hanyou al que alguna vez le había cedido un poco de su poder, busco indicios de verlo cambiado, y solo encontró una gran seguridad en sus palabras. Se rio al pensar que solo alardeaba.

Naraku se rio esta vez con más ganas, soltó una gran cantidad de demonios de su interior que salieron bravos a atacar al que alguna vez había servido. Kikyo no lo pensó dos veces cuando se interpuso en el ataque e intento purificar a los demonios.

Naraku se rio cuando Kikyo se dio cuenta que realmente no los estaba purificando si no que en vez de eso los estaba volviendo más fuertes. _"¿Por qué?"_ pregunto ella desconcertada por primera vez, a Naraku le dio gracia ver a la siempre frívola miko preocupada porque sus poderes no puedan serle de utilidad a su señor.

Ryu hizo aun lado de mala gana a la sacerdotisa empujándola fuera del camino y ataco a los demonios destruyéndolos con sus garras.

-Querida Kikyo, me temo que tus poderes solo pueden servir de alimento para mí, porque recordaras que me diste parte de tu reiki maligno, y yo guarde muy bien una parte de esa energía tuya sabía que me sería útil en algún momento. Así que se puede decir que soy inmune a ti, por supuesto si contaras con un reiki puro real podrías haberme purificado, pero me temo que tu corazón es tan negro como el mío. –Kikyo estaba pálida y molesta, miro de reojo al dragón aun desde el suelo donde él la había lanzado y se preocupó cuando él la miro como si ella lo hubiera decepcionado. Por algún extraño motivo sintió más odio hacia Kagome más que a nadie, porque con ella viva siempre seria una sombra y su señor siempre la compararía.

Ella estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos y emociones de rabia que no se dio cuenta cuando su señor en un ataque furtivo corto con sus garras la cabeza de Naraku que se vio sorprendido por el ataque.

Fue sorprendida por supuesto, pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se sintió en cierta forma defendida.

Ninguno de los dos espero ver nuevamente a Naraku hablar, pero aun con la cabeza cercenada sonrió. –Yo no puedo morir. –Explico triunfante el hanyou.

Ryu analizo nuevamente a su creación y al fin se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado en él, y era que no podía escuchar los latidos de su mestizo corazón.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu corazón Naraku? –Pregunto abiertamente el dragón, preocupándose en un rango medio por la amenaza molesta que empezaba a ser.

-En un lugar que no encontraras. –Contesto él antes de liberar una nueva horda de demonios y escapar de allí.

-¿Ahora qué haremos señor? –Pregunto ella mirando las paredes derrumbadas por donde su antiguo socio había escapado.

-Kikyo tienes una nueva misión, buscaras el corazón de Naraku.

…************…

Despertó con dolor, levanto su cuerpo mal colocado sobre la bestia y se deslizo descuidadamente fuera de él, cayó sobre la tierra fría y sintió el golpe de algunas piedrecitas, su cabeza sonó con fuerza cuando impacto en el suelo y escucho el bufido de Ah Uhn, sintió su respiración justo encima de su rostro, abrió los ojos y lo vio mirarla como un cachorro que ve a su amo preocupadamente. Sonrió un poco, no sabía si realmente lo estaba haciendo puesto que se sentía adormecida. Quito su vista de la bestia y observo el cielo oscurecido, un pitido le llego a los oídos y se desconectó de cualquier sonido cuando vio la luna roja en lo alto, brillaba como sangre espesa y ella se cubrió los ojos y lloro.

La marca pareció estirarse, no de una forma literal, era más como la sensación de que alguien intentara abrirle la piel con sus manos, destrozando cada nervio y piel de su cuello, gimió de dolor y sintió su vientre sacudirse, fue brusco y se endureció tanto que la hizo sollozar de sufrimiento. Paso sus manos con reiki sobre la curva intentando apaciguarlo, pero él la evitaba y se removía inquieto. Sintió un nuevo, lacerante y horroroso dolor, dentro de su vientre algo parecía haberse roto, escucho un _"Crac"_ y su respiración se cortó por largos segundos, abrió y cerró la boca buscando que el oxígeno entre en sus pulmones, y cuando se sintió mareada y aterrorizada de que no pareciera funcionar el aire volvió y ella jadeo ansiosamente pensando que había estado a punto de morir y de una forma no muy digna.

Era tan consciente del dolor lacerante que no presto atención a Ah Uhn que caminaba de un lado a otro inquieto por lo que pasaba, vociferando alaridos hoscos, como si llamara alguien en una petición de auxilio para su ama; Kagome recupero la respiración regular y miro a la bestia, levanto su mano y le pidió que se acerque, cuando lo tubo lo suficientemente cerca se sostuvo de la correa atada a su hocico y cuello e hizo fuerza para levantarse, su inclinación de cuerpo choco contra las recientemente costillas rotas y la hizo gemir dolorosamente. Con ayuda de la bestia volvió a subirse, parecía más un trapo que un ser humano; se tumbó en la silla de montar. –Al palacio. –Susurro. Ya estaban muy cerca, solo unos cuantos jardines alejados, casi en el mismo lugar que encontró a las dos kitsunes.

El dolor cedió un poco y su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse con el reiki, al fin fue consciente de los sonidos, escucho tambores.

Alzo la cabeza y miro hacia el lado Este, muy a lo lejos se veía una potente luz, probablemente cientos de antorchas. Al fin fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, la guerra había comenzado y ella estaba en labor de parto, maldijo entre dientes.

La bestia la llevo sin problemas a través de los jardines vacíos, Kagome pudo sentir la presencia de los guardias del Oeste dispersos en las fronteras del palacio, no había absolutamente nadie para ayudarla en ese momento, si habían puesto en marcha el plan de defensa, los sirvientes debían estar escondidos en alguna ala del palacio, así que no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, y más cuando el reiki no parecía adormecer todo el dolor, porque nuevamente sentía el desgarro interno. Si no conseguía a nadie, tal vez tendría que hacerlo ella misma, y no se sentía capaz de lograrlo, estaba asustada.

-¿Kagome sama? –Una voz fue su salvación y condena. Miro a las dos Kitsunes, estaban justo en una de las puertas del palacio y la veían con preocupación.

Ignoro el horrible dolor que intento hacerla gritar. –¿Donde esta Hotaru? –Pregunto mordiéndose la lengua al final para no dejar escapar un grito agónico.

-Hotaru sama no está, la siguen buscando. –Contesto Ai.

Kagome esta vez sí dio un alarido y se sostuvo el vientre, era difícil soportarlo. –Mi… mi dama de compañía… ¿dónde está Sora? –Pregunto rogando que la estricta Inu estuviera cerca.

-Salió a buscarla donde Irasue sama y aún no ha vuelto. –Explico intentando acercarse siendo retenida por Kagome que le indico con una negativa que no.

-Necesito ayuda, es urgente. Busquen a alguien. –Pidió.

-No hay nadie en el palacio en este momento, todos están en las fronteras o en los refugios cercanos. –Contesto esta vez Yume.

-¡¿Entonces que hacen ustedes aquí?! –Pregunto alterada.

Las dos kitsunes se miraron con pena. –Ninguna de las doncellas nos dijo nada, solo nos abandonaron. Pero nosotras podemos ayudarla, yo he tratado con algunos partos, incluyendo el de la madre de Lady Yume.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. –Ustedes no. –Contesto antes de gritar por una nueva punzada.

-Es usted muy terca Kagome sama. –Comento la kitsune acercándose a ella y ayudándola a bajar. –No hay nadie más cerca, y el cachorro puede estar sufriendo en este momento.

Kagome tembló ante la idea de que su hijo muriera en su vientre, miro a la youkai, tanteando en si confiar en ella, miro a la más pequeña y esta se ruborizo. –¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? –Pregunto la azabache, antes de que la niña respondiera la más grande contestó con un "por supuesto" bastante honesto. Kagome no estaba convencida, pero no tuvo más tiempo, nuevamente la inconciencia la reclamo.

…..************….

Nunca en su vida se había visto en la situación de despertar con un grito de dolor, al parecer su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte por sí mismo para devolverle la conciencia aun si está atravesando uno de los mayores dolores de su vida. Grito tan fuerte que sintió que podía haber lastimado los tímpanos de quienes estuvieran cerca. No sabía si es que los partos eran así de dolorosos o es que el suyo era condenadamente diferente y por eso la estaba matando poco a poco.

Abrió los ojos y los cerró varias veces, el lugar era oscuro y frio, sintió manos tibias tocándola.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza del lecho e intentaba discernir quien la tocaba.

-Soy yo Kagome sama, Ai. –Le contesto la kitsune.

Kagome recobro nuevamente la lucidez completa y miro a la youkai entre sus piernas mientras la pequeña Yume estaba a un lado asistiéndola con paños limpios y una enorme bandeja de agua que aun desprendía calor.

-No. –Se quejo ante su visión volviéndose realidad. Toco con su mano la manga de su traje de Miko y sintió el frio metal. No quería llegar a hacerlo, no quería que la visión se hiciera realidad, pero estaba preparada para que pasara.

-Yume. –La llamo y la kitsune la miro sorprendida al ver que se dirigía a ella. –¿Con quién te encontraste hoy en el bosque? –Le pregunto la azabache mientras se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sangraba. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soportar el dolor.

La kitsune vacilo un poco. –Con nadie. –Respondió al fin.

-Hay mucha sangre. –Respondió Ai ignorando aquella interrogación a la más pequeña.

Un grito se escapó de sus labios cuando su vientre se endureció nuevamente.

-Se está ahogando, el cachorro se ahoga. Tiene que pujar Kagome sama. –Le indico la kitsune.

Debía ser el momento indicado. Kagome retuvo el dolor y la necesidad de pujar y miro profundamente a la kitsune que parecía haberse quedado congelada ante su mirada. La azabache realmente se guardó el grito en su boca. –No lo hagas por favor. –Le pidió a la pequeña kitsune que se puso pálida y tembló en su sitio.

Ai que aún no comprendía de lo que estaban hablando insistió en que debía pujar de una vez por todas antes de que el cachorro terminara por morir en su vientre. Kagome ya no lo sostuvo más, soltó el aire con fuerza, respiro nuevamente y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez. Sentía un frio recorrerla desde la espalda baja y subir con rapidez por toda su columna vertebral, su estómago se revoluciono con una inundación de calor y el niño que cargo en su vientre por los extraños pocos meses salió. Kagome no lo escucho, no había llanto y en un primario instinto materno dejo de preocuparse por todo lo demás y solo pidió que le dieran a su hijo.

Ai no tardo en entregárselo, era muy pequeño, muy pálido y con un poco de cabello azabache ondulándose en ciertas áreas desordenadamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus puños apretaditos como si hubiera llegado al mundo obligadamente.

-Despierta amor. –Le susurro al oído y toco la carita con sus dedos cosquilleando la piel pálida con el reiki. –Mamá quiere ver tus ojos. –Volvió a llamarlo. Estaba a punto de quebrarse cuando el niño no respondió, lo atrajo más hacia sí misma, ignoro lo que Ai intentaba decirle, acuno al pequeño y este gorjeo un sonidillo quebrado de queja.

Kagome se separó un poco de él y lo miro, sus ojos abiertos, brillantes y de un hermoso color ámbar, las orejas semipunteagudas parecidas a las de un youkai pero algo más redondeadas. –Bienvenido. –Lo felicito cuando él abrió su mano y apretó su puño nuevamente, tenía un gesto irritable. Olisqueo el aire respirando profusamente y lloro con fuerza. Kagome se dio cuenta al instante. Se había olvidado por completo de todo lo demás que la rodeaba, aparto al bebé por puros reflejos cuando la mano la ataco. Desenfundo su daga de la manga y respondió el ataque.

Un chillido, el sonido de la sangre y el filo de las armas. Kagome respiro hondo cuando quito su daga del hombro derecho de Yume y la kitsune llorosa y pálida dejo caer su mano. Kagome sonrió lastimosamente. –En mi sueño yo apuñalaba tu corazón Yume, pero creo que me has conmovido demasiado. –La azabache tosió sangre y quito la daga que la kitsune había incrustado en su vientre cuando ella se descuidó.

La sangre mancho la parte blanca de su traje y este se volvió rojo en un santiamén. –Mejor váyanse. –Sugirió Kagome apretando al niño que lloraba protegido aun lado de su brazo, lo más alejado de las youkais de lo que era posible.

-¿Porque hiso eso? –Le pregunto Ai a Yume, que estaba más sorprendida que nadie. Kagome ya sabía que había altas probabilidades de que la kitsune hiciera aquello, pero trato de impedirlo, al menos había cambiado el hecho de que en su visión ella mataba a la youkai y su corazón quedaría contaminado con la muerte, y así Ryukuroi ganaría más fácilmente la batalla. Pero ella había decidido mantenerse alejada de aquel destino, no se las dejaría fácil a él.

-¡He dicho que se vayan! ¡Lárguense! –Grito a las kitsunes. La más pequeña parecía haberse despertado de algún trance porque ahora lloraba copiosamente mientras temblaba sin poder levantarse.

-Ai, llévatela ahora, porque si Sesshomaru se entera de lo que paso las matara. –Le indico, la mayor asintió y cargo a la pequeña y se fueron de allí.

Un silencio sepulcral baño el lugar, algunos gemidos salían de la boca de su recién nacido, parecía lamentarse de algo. Sentía la sangre salir de su vientre lastimado, estaba muy cansada y adolorida para siquiera concentrarse en el reiki de regeneración, aun así, lo intento. Abrazo a su hijo y lo arropo con una de las mantas limpias que un momento atrás tenía Yume. La manta antes blanca ahora tenía algunas manchas de sangre, pero al menos estaba seca, arrulló al niño y lloro mientras se lamentaba de no haber pensado en un nombre adecuado para él.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar y la azabache desnudo su pecho y se lo ofreció a su hijo, sonrió cuando el desesperadamente busco el alimento y se prendió a él de forma necesitada.

Kagome respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, descansaría solo unos cuantos minutos.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Tuve que corregir a la apurada, espero que no tenga demasiados errores.**

 **Bueno ya saben como funciona la cosa, veinte reviews publico rápidamente, si no se llega a la meta, nos leemos el sábado siguiente.**

 **Espero que el capitulo los haya dejado tensos… mentira (¿o no?), bueno al menos espero que nadie me maldiga porque Sessh y Kag aun no se encuentran, pero mi escusa es que las cosas no pueden ir tan rápido, debemos ir lento para apreciar la trama y su desarrollo, yo no le hallo mucho sentido a concluir todo tan rápido.**

 **Sav21: Me preguntaste si Naraku tenía una bestia interna. Aquí mi respuesta: No la tiene, porque las bestias son dadas a los youkais por los kamis desde su nacimiento, es un regalo que fue otorgado por primera vez por Tsukuyomi a la primera dama de la Luna que estaba preñada, el kami le dijo que como una forma de agradecimiento por cuidar de su hija Tsuki en el mundo terrenal el le daría un don a su cachorra no nacida y es así como le presento a la primera bestia con un portador. Naraku como sabes es un hanyou creado a través de la fusión de un inmenso poder maligno en un cuerpo humano, así que no es un youkai de origen. Los hanyou nacidos mestizos pueden o no tener una bestia, eso depende mucho de su fortaleza para saber si pueden controlar el poder, por ejemplo, Inu tiene a su bestia Yasha, pero es porque Yasha lo escogió al ver su fortaleza y otras cualidades. Otro ejemplo que puedo dar de lo contrario es Jinenji (un hanyou que aparece en la serie de Inuyasha, que cuida de un campo de hierbas medicinales, no sé si lo recuerdan); bueno pues ese hanyou no cuenta con una bestia.**

 **Espero haberme echo entender, y si alguien tiene alguna duda o quiere saber mas acerca de esto puede dejarme un review o un mensaje privado.**

 **Ross5: Respondiendo a tu comentario: Te gusta la interacción que hay entre Tsukuyomi y Kag y quisieras ver más de ello, bueno tengo una buena noticia que he estado hablando con otra de mis lectoras y me estado planteando la idea de publicar algunos capítulos extras después del final, aunque aun es una idea, veremos como responden ustedes a ello. En esos caps extras pienso hablar de muchas cosas que he pasado por alto y así llenar huecos en la trama que muchos no entienden.**

 **Dejare algunos saluditos por aquí:**

 **Maat Sejmet**

 **Daliapv perez**

 **Tsukihimeprincess**

 **Sav21**

 **Faby sama**

 **Glayce Alves da Silva**

 **Les-kane**

 **Yari**

 **Ana**

 **Liz**

 **Iris (¿El kitsune tiene algún parentesco con Shippo? ¿Te refieres a Lord Shiro? Bueno para que negarlo)**

 **Elena (Espero que ya te encuentres mejor)**

 **Gabytp**

 **Tsuki**

 **Cata**

 **Eli (No comas ansias, pronto veras a los protas reencontrarse)**

 **Kel**

 **Suni**

 **Lia**

 **Ross5**

 **Veros**

 **Y a los varios guest que dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias.**


	50. Chapter 50

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 50**

Encontrar el corazón de Naraku era una misión complicada más que todo debido a la situación en la que se encontraba el Oeste. Su señor había desaparecido después de darle esa orden, él no había dicho ninguna palabra de hacia donde se dirigía, y aunque estuvo tentada a preguntarle sabia que se ganaría un buen castigo si lo hacía, los años la habían vuelto prudente, así que simplemente bajo la cabeza y salió volando encima de una de las horrorosas criaturas aladas que le servían a Ryu en busca del asqueroso corazón de Naraku. Miro el cielo y la luna rojo sangre y presintió que aquel día era importante, se sentía en el ambiente.

Se escurrió por los bordes de los bosques de la periferia Oeste y agradeció haber estado cerca de allí, su viaje no sería tan pesado de esa forma. Busco su reiki contaminado, si seguía la pequeña cantidad podría encontrar el corazón.

La oscuridad la ayudaba a mantenerse oculta de miradas indiscretas, tuvo que detenerse varias veces cuando se encontró en medio de pequeñas batallas que desvió estratégicamente.

Hacia mucho mas frio de lo normal, supuestamente estaban en los inicios de la primavera, pero parecía que el invierno no quería terminar nunca, y mas aun cuando ese viento gélido golpeaba su rostro en medio del vuelo, su maestro, su amo, su señor o cualquier apelativo dominante que se le ocurriera le había dado un par de misiones, debería temer en este momento, sabia que él probablemente la utilizaría hasta morir, y aunque la mayor parte de su poder no era propiamente de ella sino más bien de Kagome, ella tenia lo suyo y podía presentir como entes del mas allá estaban buscándola, como si su fin se acercara mientras ella mas avanzaba hacia los planes de Ryukuroi. Pero a pesar de todo no tenía miedo, había sufrido tanto dolor, tanto odio y ahora tanta convicción que el miedo había muerto, ahora solo tenía un propósito y ese era cegar al Lord del Oeste. Mas allá de encontrar el corazón podrido de Naraku su principal misión, aquella que le había encargado Ryukuroi hacia mucho tiempo seria manipular la cognición de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sintió una presencia venir rápidamente hacia ella y destruir al monstruo alado en el que montaba dejándola caer a una buena altura. Saco de la manga de su kimono un pergamino y colocándoselo sobre su cuerpo aligero el peso de su caída y cayo sin daño mayor mas que unos pequeños raspones en manos y rodillas. Miro al frente a su atacante y se topó con unos ojos verde oscuros fijos y retadores, una Neko algo joven que temblaba como una hoja como si tratara de contenerse de alguna forma.

-¿Eres la prometida de Inuyasha? -Pregunto Kikyo sonriendo de lado maliciosamente.

La neko se irguió respirando profusamente y sus ojos se afilaron mientras analizaba a la mujer muy parecida a su preciada hermana. -¡¿Dónde está?! -Pregunto alzando la voz rabiosa cayendo al suelo cuando su cuerpo volvió a temblar nuevamente y su respiración se agito mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse con una rapidez muy poco común para un youkai.

-¿Estas en transición? -Pregunto Kikyo divertida al ver como los músculos de la Neko se estiraban y su cuerpo parecía querer alargarse y empezar a tomar formas menos infantiles.

La neko negó y apretó sus puños cuando sus nervios volvieron a estirarse dolorosamente.

-Por supuesto que lo estas, y creo saber que aun no es tiempo para ti y como no lo puedes evitar te duele. -Se burlo. -Si quieres puedo ayudarte a completarla mas rápido. -Sugirió Kikyo calculadoramente.

-¡No quiero nada tuyo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿¡Donde esta Inuyasha!? -Exigió la neko aun desde el suelo en donde intentaba controlar el doloroso proceso precoz.

-Tu hermano esta muerto. -Comento Kikyo fríamente notando graciosamente como la pequeña neko grito un alarido de dolor angustioso y el proceso de transición se acelero cuando sus colmillos crecieron en su boca. Kikyo sabia bien lo que hacía, la neko aún era pequeña para una transformación a su forma original, probablemente su cuerpo no lo soportaría y mientras más avanzara terminaría por morir, así que su plan para quitársela de encima era justamente eso, acelerar ese proceso mortal.

-Sabes, Inuyasha fue a salvar a tu querido hermano, y lastimosamente también murió. -Comento ácidamente.

-¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES! -Grito Hotaru ahora revolcándose en el suelo de tierra húmeda mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en fuertes convulsiones, sus ojos se tornaban de otro color y marcas en la piel de su rostro comenzaban a formarse ante la clara primera aparición de la bestia Neko.

-No sabia que Inuyasha igual podía transformarse, ¿es una bestia plateada de ojos negros llamado Yasha cierto? -Pregunto dándole las pruebas suficientes a la neko de que tal enfrentamiento mortal había sucedido. Se dio cuenta de que había acertado cuando la bestia Neko pareció reconocer la apariencia del Inugami y grito un alarido de guerra. Por sobre el potente rugido de la Neko la voz infantil de Hotaru sobresalió en un grito de dolor desesperado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba una dolorosa y lenta transformación.

Kikyo meneo la cabeza ante tales gritos de dolor y angustia y decidida a abandonar aquel lugar continuo una caminata internándose en el bosque y alejándose del ruidoso escenario trágico, pensando en la cara que tendría el perro de Inuyasha cuando se enterara de la penosa muerte de la niña neko.

Unas pocas horas de caminata y un encuentro con otro de los subordinados de Ryukuroi la ayudaron a avanzar aún más rápido hasta el Oeste en donde se encontró entre las fronteras Este-Oeste y en donde hallo una enorme cantidad de muertos. Camino lentamente por el incendiado campamento y esquivo los cadáveres de youkais e incluso de ningens, que por sus ropas podría considerar sagrados. Al parecer parte del plan de su amo había resultado como quiso, los sagrados habían intervenido.

Noto que la batalla en realidad se había trasladado y buscando las presencias más poderosas las sintió no muy lejos de ahí, seguramente en el palacio del Oeste en donde Kagome se encontraba.

Miro hacia el Oeste central sabiendo que su fin estaría cerca ¿Pero ella realmente quería morir? No tenia nada porque vivir realmente; Ryukuroi era su señor, le había dado la vida que tiene, no fue una buena vida, pero era la única que le quedaba; si no hacia lo que él quería… ¿Qué propósito tendría su vida? Por un solo segundo se sintió marchita y desolada, pero el viento frio y la energía de una presencia la hizo olvidar los patéticos sentimientos que se había permitido tener, se giró sabiendo bien quien era y sonrió suavemente ante la presencia imponente del señor de esas tierras.

-Quien eres. -Exigió saber Sesshomaru al encontrarse frente a frente con una ningen muy parecida físicamente a su Kagome. Podía sentir el reiki de su amada pareja, pero en un estado contaminado indicándole que ella no era su azabache.

Kikyo sonrió. -Soy yo, Kagome ¿acaso no me ves Sesshomaru? -Pregunto ella fingiendo alegría de verlo.

El frunció el ceño y gruño en advertencia, había estado volando apresurado hacia el palacio, Yakko gruñendo insultos cuando la conexión de la marca desvaneció su presión y ellos se descolocaron al ya no sentir a su compañera llamándolos, como si algo bloqueara la comunicación; y fue ahí en medio de llegar al palacio que vio la imagen de su azabache con su traje de Miko mientras miraba la desolación de la guerra, cuando la vio de cerca supo que no era ella y no habría nada que aquella ningen digiera que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Te atreves a mentirme. -Blasfemo furioso mostrando su látigo verde saliendo de sus garras.

-¿Sesshomaru que te ocurre? Soy yo Kagome -Grito ella suplicante escondiendo tras sus muecas una sonrisa divertida.

La duda lo hizo detenerse un instante, olfateo ligeramente el aroma y solo pudo sentir sangre y cenizas, el aroma de la ona estaba camuflado así que no podía sentirlo. -Te destruiré. -Le advirtió lanzando su látigo sobre ella que reboto ante la kekkai que repentinamente se erigió protegiéndola del ataque.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso ante aquella situación, para él era inconcebible que aquella mujer intentara engañarlo mostrándole una apariencia similar a la de su pareja, se sentía insultado y sus instintos asesinos afloraron mientras Yakko le exigía que destruya a la falsa pareja.

Se acerco con velocidad sobrehumana hasta quedar frente a la mujer y la tomo con una mano del cuello insertando sus garras en la piel mientras ella lloraba suplicando, aun fingiendo que era su Kagome.

-Soy yo Sesshomaru ¡detente! -Rogo con lágrimas brillantes.

El apretó aun mas el agarre y la mujer ya no pudo decir ni una palabra más mientras luchaba por obtener oxigeno y al final cerrando los ojos quedando inconsciente.

Detuvo la presión de su agarre un instante y analizo el rostro de la mujer que intento suplantar a su azabache, perfilo el rostro y coincidió con que los rasgos eran bastante parecidos, aunque su Kagome tenia pestañas mas largas, el labio inferior mas carnoso, las mejillas más rosadas, y un brillo especial en sus ojos, simplemente si la veía bien, su Kagome era diferente, única. Ahora que sostenía a la mujer del cuello se dio cuenta también que su marca no estaba, confirmando así la verdad. Iba a matarla, porque había insultado a su cachorra; apretó el cuello con insistencia no queriendo matarla sanguinariamente, porque después de todo era algo parecida por fuera.

La ona abrió sus ojos y sonrió, no espero el momento en el que ella dirigió su mano hasta su rostro y lanzo una potente cantidad de reiki cegándolo por completo y logrando que la suelte.

-Lo lamento Sesshomaru, tenias razón no soy Kagome pero tu te lo creíste y yo me divertí un tiempo. -Explico ella alejándose con pasos torpes del lugar mientras sostenía su cuello que sangraba con intensidad por las heridas que el le provoco al momento de su ataque.

El rugió e intento atacarla nuevamente pero su visión había sido bastante dañada y solo veía pequeños borrones de su figura distorsionada, y aunque intentara rastrearla por el aroma tampoco podía sentir demasiado, mas que un poco de reiki corrosivo que ahora inundaba sus fosas nasales. -Aun te puedo sentir, tu reiki contaminado te sigue a donde sea que vayas. -Contesto él atacándola nuevamente y esta vez logrando lastimarla desgarrando su piel y abriendo una enorme herida en su brazo izquierdo y parte de su abdomen, haciendo que la parte blanca del traje de miko se tornara en rojo rápidamente.

Kikyo maldijo y llamo al nuevo youkai alado que la había acercado hasta allí para que la recoja y la lleve lejos, porque si seguía así lo mas seguro era que Sesshomaru la mataría antes de poder localizar el corazón de Naraku que era su ultima misión. La ceguera de Sesshomaru no tardaría demasiado en perder su efecto y ella no podía estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. Corrió lo mejor que podía y monto sobre el monstruo con alas y se alejo de ahí, intentando perder el rastro de Sesshomaru que se dirigía a la misma dirección que ella, al palacio.

… **..*********….**

Irasue sintió el momento en el que el niño había llegado a este mundo, su pequeño nieto había decidido nacer el momento menos indicado _¿o no?_ Algo le decía que tal vez no necesariamente era así. Ella era la dama de la luna, un oráculo de nacimiento, dotada con la conexión con los kamis, aunque especialmente con su guardián regente Tsukuyomi, así que ella podía sentir cuando las bestias que estaban a cargo del regente descendían a la tierra en busca de su portador. Kimira insistió en que se le permita la salida para poder apreciar el momento y verificar quien tendría el honor de ser parte del pequeño heredero. La energía inanimada floto desde el cielo como una nube transparente de calor y se detuvo justo frente a ella cuando noto que ella lo miraba. La presencia no le dio más que una mirada de reconocimiento y continuo su camino al palacio.

Por primera vez una sonrisa completa se formo en el rostro de la dama de la luna, anticipando el futuro de la cría de su hijo y las rabietas que seguramente le daría, seria algo divertido de apreciar y ella esperaba sinceramente poder verlo, aunque eso significara que su encuentro con Touga se retrasaría.

Dejo caer la katana cuando una punzada atravesó su mano logrando que la sonrisa se desvanezca y sea intercambiado por unos ojos aburridos mientras miraba la flecha sagrada que le atravesaba la palma de la mano, crispo los labios ofendida viendo a una miko mirarla retadoramente a la distancia alistando una nueva flecha para su ataque. Irasue tomo la flecha de su mano derecha y la arranco sin contemplaciones, la sangre fluyo por unos segundos y se detuvo poco a poco.

-¿Te atreves a levantar la mano contra el oráculo principal del palacio de la Luna? -Pregunto en un tono aburrido que realmente no ocultaba la constante furia que bañaban sus palabras.

-¡Eres una simple youkai! ¡Una deformidad malhecha de los humanos! ¡Mi deber como miko es destruirte! -Grito histérica. La ona miko tenia un traje de sacerdotisa tradicional, en blanco y rojo; si Irasue hubiera tenido un poco mas de escrúpulos la hubiera dejado escapar solo por recordarle por un instante a su hija, pero ella era más fría en la batalla, tomo la katana nuevamente en su mano y de un rápido movimiento corto la garganta de la chica que sorprendida caía muerta instantáneamente.

Con otro rápido movimiento corta viento limpio la katana de los restos de sangre y esté brillo con el tono azulado de advertencia cuando alguien intentaba atacarla por la espalda. Irasue se dio la vuelta y corto al otro sagrado, esta vez un varón que había intentado atacarla por detrás.

El cuerpo cayo delante de ella degollado como el anterior y la katana volvió a brillar, quiso darse la vuelta, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, al parecer el monje que había matado hacia segundos había logrado dejar un pergamino sobre ella que retuvo sus movimientos por un corto tiempo, el suficiente como para que una katana le atravesara el pecho y el corazón. Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió la herida atravesándola y sintió que el pergamino perdía fuerza, intento romper el arma, pero una lluvia de varias flechas se estrellaron contra su cuerpo haciendo que se tambalee y caiga de rodillas sobre la mojada tierra, mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, su cabello plateado se tiño rápidamente de rojo cuando toco su sangre en el suelo y ella blasfemo un insulto entre dientes referente a sagrados ignorantes.

Kimira estaba descontrolada y furiosa, normalmente era la que se comportaba indiferente pero el hecho de que hayan atacado su cuerpo sagrado era el mayor insulto posible, digno de una muerte horrorosa y sin piedad. Irasue se rio en el fondo de su mente mientras veía como su bestia exigía tener el control y ella con su aspecto cansado se lo dejo todo en sus manos.

Los ojos de Irasue se tiñeron de rojo intenso brillante de sangre y las marcas se pronunciaron en líneas gruesas más oscurecidas, los colmillos crecieron a sobremanera y la transformación comenzó. La bestia saldría.

Los sagrados la rodearon, eran más de treinta, pero eran los únicos, Kimira rugió y una potente onda expansiva de youki salió de sus fauces debilitando la enorme kekkai que entre todos habían erigido para contenerla. Grave error.

La kekkai sagrada comenzó a fragmentarse y el batallón del Este comenzó a llegar a esa ala de las tierras del palacio; los hermosos jardines de la parte frontal terminaron deshechos con la cantidad de mala energía utilizada en la batalla, y Kimira vio como su propio ejercito intentaba someter a los sagrados siendo retenidos por un buen numero de youkais de variadas razas que no pertenecían a los cuatro ejes principales, entre ellos youkai Tengus, kumas, Bakus, Hibagons y más, especies que notablemente habían sido relegadas por las cuatro casas.

Irasue muy en el fondo se preguntó cómo había hecho Ryukuroi para reunir a tan variado sequito y comprometerlos a traicionar a la mesa de lores.

Alzo una de sus patas y arremetió contra el escudo que le evitaba el paso, este se deshizo fácilmente y los sagrados retrocedieron varios pasos intentando nuevamente levantar una kekkai, comenzaron a tirarle pergaminos por todo el cuerpo, pero estos se quemaban al contacto con su pelaje. _"No son lo suficientemente fuertes"_ pensó orgullosa en el momento en el que de un buen zarpazo los cuerpos de mas de la mitad de ellos salieron volando con tanta potencia que dudaba que hayan sobrevivido al golpe.

Kimira comenzó una carrera tumbando, mordiendo, o desgarrando cuanto youkai enemigo se atravesara frente a ella, su misión era rodear el palacio hasta llegar a la parte posterior en donde uno de los refugios mas importantes del palacio esta siendo atacado justo en ese momento, y cerca de allí su hija en ley se encontraba en una situación que no podía describir, pero que temía que ocurriera, solo sabía que sentía una extraña sensación de frio, era su instinto como guardiana del portal al inframundo que le advertía que los espíritus estaban en el palacio y le susurraban cosas al oído, y el nombre de su querida hija estaba entre ellos.

Rugió una furiosa advertencia que resonó como onda muchos kilómetros, en donde amenazaba a cualquiera que intentara posarse en su camino una muerte inminente.

… **************…..**

Despertó ante el bullicio de la noche, apego su brazo en donde sentía el ligero peso y observo como su diminuto hijo la observaba. Estaba menos pálido y había dejado de beber de su pecho, su cabello ahora seco se había ondulado graciosamente en las puntitas que desde que lo vio había estado tornándose de un gris brillante, mientras que las raíces tenían su azabache. -Hola amor. -Le hablo ella tan quieta por su estado de agotamiento, tenia que reservar fuerzas suficientes y las estaba reuniendo poco a poco.

El pequeño neonato parpadeo una sola vez en reconocimiento y frunció la nariz molesto cuando el sonido del exterior aumento. Kagome rio quedamente. -Te pareces tanto a Sesshomaru que seguramente él estará orgulloso. -Volvió a admirar a su hijo, y no imagino cuanto amaría a ese niño hasta ahora que lo tenia en sus brazos, levanto su mano que se sentía pesada y acaricio el cabello delgado y suave distrayéndose mas de la cuenta en aquellas puntas graciosas que se asemejaban al color platinado de su pareja. Sintió un soplo de viento frio y supo que el momento crucial para el futuro de su pequeño había llegado. Aquella presencia no se mostraba a ojos humanos, pero ella podía verlo claramente, no tenia forma, era mas bien una nebulosa inanimada con enormes ojos de color azul eléctrico que estaba esparcido por toda la habitación y los miraba a ambos con agudeza.

Kagome hizo contacto visual con la bestia inanimada y lo estudio cuidadosamente, no pudo discernir quien era exactamente, pero sintió su aura, su energía y su poder, y fue sobrecogedor e inmenso. -¿Viniste a unirte a mi hijo? -Pregunto ella apreciando por primera vez algo tan ancestral que le provocaba escalofríos, se preguntó por un momento si Irasue había sentido lo mismo cuando Yakko apareció.

La bestia gruño, y el sonido ronco resonó en la habitación sombría; Kagome pudo distinguir que esa era una respuesta afirmativa. -¿Cual es tu nombre? -Pregunto ella cortésmente, después de todo aquella energía seria parte de su hijo, parte de su alma.

-Rakko. -Contesto.

… ***************…**

 _-¿Hermano que es eso? -La rubia kami observo a la pequeña criatura de pelaje azabache en las manos de su hermano menor, estaba fascinada y observaba con un brillo maravillado en sus ojos._

 _-Amaterasu espero que te controles esta vez. -Le contesto Tsukuyomi cuando la diosa intento quitarle a la pequeña criatura del tamaño de un cachorro de sus brazos._

 _-Me gusta ¿no puedes dármelo hermano? -Pregunto la kami caprichosamente._

 _-No, este es mi nuevo familiar Rakko. -Contesto él enseñando al cachorro que abrió los ojos azul eléctrico y miro a la diosa con celosa cautela._

 _-Pues entonces yo me hare a mi propio familiar y veras que será mas hermoso que el tuyo. -Amaterasu se giro sobre sus pies y sobrevoló el cielo con actitud indignada y el brillo de la competencia en sus ojos. Tsukuyomi sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su hermana "mayor" tomo al pequeño Inugami de una larga cola incluso aun mas que su propio cuerpo y volvió a su palacio personal. Hacia varios milenios que había considerado en crear un familiar para su eterna soledad, buscar una pareja era otra opción, pero hacerlo entre sus hermanas le sonaba aburrido, y no es que no quisiera a sus hermanas, pero estas no eran parejas indicadas, el quería algo diferente, algo inusual, especial y único; el quería encontrar la verdadera belleza._

 _Camino por el reluciente mármol blanco impecable y busco las tinieblas de su hogar, la noche era lo suyo, la luna era su guía, pero aun así tenia que vivir en aquel plano celestial en donde todo brillaba demasiado, todo era claro y reluciente, por supuesto por obra y gracia de su hermana que gustaba de ser el centro de atención, incluso si el liderazgo de la mesa de kamis recaía en cuatro de ellos, aun así a él y a su hermano y hermana les daba igual que Amaterasu ambientara el lugar a su manera._

 _Las enormes puertas de mas de cincuenta metros de altura se abrieron con su andar y le dieron la bienvenida a su hogar, dejo a Rakko en el suelo que lo siguió en silencio y con su caminar elegante hasta uno de los otros salones en donde reposaba una esfera brillante de color violeta._

 _-Esta tardando demasiado. -Comento Tsukuyomi mirando brillar la esfera de tamaño mediano que poco a poco comenzaba a alumbrar mas y mas fuerte hasta que una luz segadora opaco la sombría habitación y se dividió en dos esferas gemelas dejando ver a dos Inugamis de pelaje plateado que abrían sus ojos rojos y negros._

 _Tsukuyomi sonrió complacido al ver que de pronto lo que sería una sola creación se duplico en dos entidades gemelas, fue sorpresivo e inesperado, pero ahora estaría menos solo. Vio como uno de los Inugamis se levantaba y miraba los alrededores con algo de precaución para luego mirarlo fijamente y gruñir tenuemente logrando que Rakko gruñera en la defensa del kami._

 _-Tranquilízate Rakko, estos serán tus nuevos hermanos Yakko y Yasha. -Afirmo el kami que vio entretenido como ambos inugamis de pelo negro y blanco como el ying y el yang se miraban con hostilidad, hasta que Rakko volteo su rostro indiferente y el ahora orgulloso Yakko molesto hacia lo mismo._

 _Los ojos del kami se desviaron al enorme bostezo de la otra bestia plateada de ojos negros notando como el ladino se desperezaba estirando su cuerpo con gracia para luego mirar curiosamente a su hermano Yakko y levantarse hasta el y acicalar su pelaje frotándose en el de su hermano logrando que el mayor gruña y se aleje de ahí molesto dejando al pobre Yasha de lado._

 _-Creo que la eternidad ahora será mas entretenida, ¿no lo crees Rakko? -Miro al Inugami que solo lo observo indiferente._

… *************….**

-Dale un nombre al cachorro. -Demando la bestia.

Kagome se rio nuevamente teniendo mucho cuidado de no esforzarse demasiado ya que sus heridas internas estaban en plena regeneración. -Si tienes ese carácter ahora no imagino como se la vera Sesshomaru criando a nuestro hijo. -Su pequeña risa se fue apagando cuando la idea de que ella no estaría ahí para ver aquello se implanto en su mente.

-¿Cuidaras de él? -Le pregunto ella mirando los ojos azules. La bestia la ignoro, pero ella sabia que podía confiar en él, algo le decía que él era muy honorable.

-No quiero darle un nombre, ¿puedes esperar solo un poco? -Pregunto ella esperando que la bestia aceptara y Sesshomaru llegara rápidamente. Ella por supuesto que podría darle un nombre, pero era tradición que el padre lo otorgara, incluso en su futuro así era.

-Este no puede quedarse demasiado, la conexión se romperá y tu cachorro se quedará sin bestia alguna si no me permites fusionarme. -Explico en un tono mas amable que el anterior, aunque no menos hosco.

Kagome asintió comprendiendo, podía sentir a Sesshomaru, estaba cerca y seguramente el ya sabia de ella y de su hijo, pero también podía sentir como lo que decía Rakko era cierto, la presencia potente el Inugami parecía desvanecerse cada vez más largos segundos.

Miro al pequeño que le devolvió la mirada nuevamente, aquel, su hijo, era el recién nacido mas extraño que haya visto en su vida, no lloraba, no se quejaba y hacia contacto visual cuando ella lo miraba. Por algún motivo supo que Sesshomaru debió ser, aunque sea la mitad de parecido cuando nació, le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Irasue sobre ello, como también le hubiera gustado presentar a su hijo a su madre, hermano y abuelo. Lloro en silencio unos cortos minutos y luego se limpio las lagrimas y miro a la bestia desde el futón en donde reposaba. -Su nombre será Kagemaru. -Sonrió tristemente al imaginar a Sesshomaru cuestionando la combinación del nombre de ella y de él.

La bestia asintió y todo sucedió demasiado rápido; la enorme energía ataco al niño, ella sabia que era lo normal y lo lógico, pero aun así lo intento proteger con sus brazos. Kagemaru no se movió, ni lloro, pero ella sintió su extraño youki intentar repeler la energía de Rakko, ella gimió cuando el cuerpo de su pequeño se calentó tanto que le ardía terriblemente tocarlo, pero aun así continúo haciéndolo. Un minuto después la temperatura tibia volvió a su hijo y ella abrió los ojos para mirar al niño que parecía haberse quedado dormido después del esfuerzo de la fusión.

Kagome lamento no poder ver una ultima ves los ojos de su hijo, acerco sus labios a su frente y lo beso tiernamente, se apoyo sobre sus codos y se atrevió a levantarse. Cubrió al niño con la manta blanca manchada de sangre y termino por levantarse, su energía estaba bullendo en su interior, su cuerpo estaba bastante maltratado.

Camino unos cuantos pasos de prueba y noto claramente que no podía continuar en ese estado, decidida a tomar una parte de la energía que había estado reservando para terminar con la guerra quito un pedazo de poder guardado y lo envió en corrientes por su cuerpo para sanar su hemorragia interna que le impedía moverse con habilidad. El dolor fue tan lacerante que dio un paso adelante y cayo de bruces al duro suelo con un grito escapándosele de la garganta cuando su reiki le quemo e hizo hervir su sangre, incluso ella misma pudo oír el sonido de varios de sus nervios reventando por la tensión del calor destructivo. _"¿¡Por qué!?"_ Se cuestiono mientras intentaba apaciguar su cuerpo del dolor.

Se sentó a duras penas en el suelo y miro su piel siempre pálida tornarse de un rojo irritado en áreas estratégicas en donde sus venas pulsaban y tomaban un color amoratado.

-No es tiempo para quebrarte. -Se dijo así misma cuando la angustia la invadió. Después de todo, con poderes, o sin ellos ella solo era una jovencita, una humana, y tenía miedos.

Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable pero su mirada intentaba mantenerse firme a pesar de todo, escucho un leve gimoteo detrás de ella y decidió no mirar porque si veía a su hijo nuevamente se quebraría por completo.

Cerro los ojos y rememoro sus visiones, vio el momento en el que ella por salvar la vida de su hijo aun en su vientre se defendió del ataque de Yume y clavo su propia daga en el corazón de la kitsune matándola en el acto, dando el camino para que su hijo viera la luz y ella corrompiera su corazón con la muerte de un inocente. De ahí que el efecto colateral sería que no podría usar su propio reiki en ella porque al estar contaminado en ves de curarla la lastimaría y es así como Ryukuroi utilizaría esa oportunidad para atacarla, lograr que ella absorba la mayor cantidad de youki y como ocurrió con Midoriko ella no soportaría tanto poder y la perla nacería nuevamente en este mundo, naciendo de su corazón aun mas fuerte que la antigua joya. Pero ella no había matado a Yume ¿Entonces porque estaba contaminada?

El temblor en su cuerpo se apaciguo un poco y ella se abrazo a si misma aun sentada en el suelo mientras sus heridas empezaban a abrirse poco a poco por el anterior arrebato de reiki corrosivo.

-¿Que me pasa? Ayúdame a comprenderlo. -Pidió ella a su kami regente, su antepasado y maldito ser que la puso en esa situación.

Por supuesto no recibió respuesta, pero con el pasar de los minutos se sintió más relajada y supuso que el kami la miraba y tal vez incluso la confortaba, lo maldijo entre dientes.

Respiro hondo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, estaba decidida a encontrar aquello que estaba mal en su cuerpo. No podía regenerarse, pero al menos podría ubicar aquello malo; sintió el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, tenia un ritmo bajo y fuerte seguido cada pocos segundos por uno mas agitado y pulsante; frunció el ceño, no sonaba normal, intento intensificar el sonido y lo descubrió, abrió los ojos y dio un hondo respiro cuando la verdad la golpeo.

Quiso gritar de rabia e impotencia cuando todo logro encajar, cada visión, cada cosa que paso en su vida desde que llego se reducía a este momento. Puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho e incrusto en su piel sus uñas imaginando como se sacaba aquel corazón ajeno y maldito.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste maldito?! -Grito dejando de lastimarse a sí misma y apoyándose en el suelo con la mirada perdida rememorando la actitud de la pequeña Kitsune, las visiones que la atormentaron desde que la toco y vio su trágico futuro.

Su mente la traiciono y pensó por un solo segundo que si la hubiera matado tal vez las cosas no habrían sucedido así, negó con su cabeza cuando el corazón maldito palpito emocionado con la idea del asesinato y luego se dio cuenta que, aunque ella hubiera cometido tan malvado acto igual hubiera perecido en la batalla, y posiblemente no solo ella, sino que también sus seres amados.

La kitsune simplemente había sido un conejillo de indias, no sabia en que exacto momento Naraku había guardado su corazón en el cuerpo de Yume incitándola a cometer ese intento de asesinato sobre ella, y en que momento la kitsune había trasladado el dañino corazón a su propio cuerpo, probablemente en el momento en el que le apuñalo el vientre. Se maldijo a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta, estaba débil y adolorida y paso por alto muchas cosas. Ahora sentía el corazón oscuro aferrarse a su propio corazón como un parasito intentado volverse uno con el suyo.

Kagome golpeo una y otra vez el piso con sus manos cerradas ante la estupidez de todo lo que pasaba, pensó que estaba siendo cuidadosa, pensó que podría cambiar las cosas, y ahora… se debía al tiempo, no tenia demasiado antes de que él intentara corromperla por completo. Se levanto tomando fuerzas de donde sea y camino de forma encorvada ante sus nervios adoloridos, arrastro sus pies de forma pesada y camino hasta el balcón que como en sus visiones estaba cubierto por ligeras y transparentes telas blancas que revoloteaban en el frio aire de la noche. Estaba descalza y con cada pisada dejaba una marca de sangre en el suelo, incluso su largo cabello goteaba una que otra gota de sangre en su andar. Miro a la afueras del balcón que daba a la parte posterior de los jardines y ya no vio el fuego que antes parecía brillar desde su futón, al parecer ella se había dormido mas tiempo del previsto y al menos en esa área los enemigos habían acabado con uno de los refugios mas grandes del Oeste, bajo la mirada apenada al saber cuantos pobres inocentes habían perecido en ese lugar, aquel lugar en donde se escondían los que pertenecían a la nobleza de la casa, damas de compañía y las parejas y cachorros de los guardias. Su pobre Hotaru probablemente se encontraba ahí, derramo una sola lagrima contenida al pensar en el dolor que sentiría Inuyasha cuando supiera sobre ello, su amigo que siempre había estado solo; no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Levanto su pierna y con sus manos se sostuvo de la baranda hasta lograr establecerse en la orilla del balcón que daba al extenso jardín destruido.

No iba a voltearse, realmente no lo iba a hacer, pero sintió un youki familiar, giro su cabeza y miro los ojos ámbar de su madre, no sabia que mirada le estaba dando, pero se despidió de ella en silencio.

Irasue estaba parada justo al lado del cachorro cubierto de mantas blancas y sangre mientras miraba hipnotizada la figura de su hija en ley, inmovilizada por la sorpresa de ver su visión echa realidad, dio un paso inseguro y la niña desapareció de su vista cayendo al vacío. Su corazón palpito angustiado cuando sintió la presencia de su hijo tras de ella, se giró rápidamente y vio sus ojos rojos y enloquecidos.

-Sesshomaru…

 **CONTINUARA… ¡OOOOOK van a matarme lo sé! Incluso ya me han amenazado con que va a arder el mundo si no los reencuentro a Sessh y Kag. Que miedo ¡pero de verdad que no es por mala! (Aunque si lo vemos con minucioso detalle, pues si se encontraron, aunque Kag no logro verlo… pero Sessh si la vio tirarse del balcón… y pues… literalmente se encontraron por un milisegundo al final, así que ¿me he salvado? Ok no)**

 **Bueno, como prometí aquí les traje un capitulo mas ya que sobrepasamos los reviews que les pedí, lamento si tiene algunos errores, edite nuevamente a lo rápido ni bien termine mi trabajo de medio tiempo.**

 **¿Alguien tiene preguntas? Se que las dudas nunca faltan.**

 **Quiero aclarar que la bestia nueva que aparece en el capítulo "Rakko" ya la había mostrado en un especial de Tsukuyomi antes, como pudieron ver aquí, es la primera creación del kami, nacido solo unos pocos minutos antes que Yakko y Yasha, en realidad solo iban a ser dos creaciones (Rakko y Yakko) y nacerían al mismo tiempo, pero la esfera de Yakko tardo en desarrollarse porque la esencia se dividió en dos por culpa del pobre de Yasha, así que por eso es que Yakko siempre parece estar molesto con su hermano, lo culpa por haber impedido que nazca primero y que Rakko tenga ese cargo, es orgulloso después de todo (aunque aún así quiere a su hermano, y bueno, quien no quisiera a Yasha es simplemente encantador)**

 **Ahora pasare a dar algunos saluditos. Como ya saben siempre estoy encantada con recibir sus comentarios, algunos de ustedes dejan muchas palabras y dudas que me encanta responder, y otras también dejan en palabras cortas su apoyo y opiniones, pero quiero que sepan que ya sea corto o largo el comentario siempre me sacan una sonrisa enorme. Muchas gracias por eso, lo he necesitado como el agua gracias por su apoyo, no saben lo crucial que puede ser una palabra para que una persona decida algo importante, y ustedes me han dado esa motivación, la de seguir.**

 **Un beso enorme y un agradecimiento infinito a ustedes:**

 **Tsukihimeprincess**

 **Monserrat Miranda**

 **Juliiet Cullen**

 **Daliapv Perez**

 **Les Kane**

 **Les (¿Eres la misma persona que la de arriba?)**

 **Liz**

 **Isa**

 **Maat Sejmet**

 **Ana**

 **Elisa**

 **Shahara Sex:** Mate a muchos querida Shahara pero nunca a la audaz Irasue, adoro a ese personaje. Un abrazo.

 **Veros:** Sip, tienes razón, Sessh pudo sentir el dolor físico de su pareja a través de la marca, pero lo que sintió Sessh debe ser tal vez la mitad de lo que sintió Kag. Lo que mas perturbo a Sessh no fue el dolor físico (que en si el sentía pero podía tolerar a fuerzas) era mas bien el dolor emocional, espiritual, ansiedad, tristeza y muchos otros tipos de sentimientos angustiosos lo que lo descoloco, ya que como un ser youkai tan poderoso su cuerpo esta capacitado para soportar los dolores físicos, pero los emocionales son algo desapegados a los youkais, ellos no se permiten tener demasiados y menos tan intensos, así que podríamos decir que es la primera vez que siente lo que siente un ser humano en su peor momento y eso lo dejo knock out.

 **Alheli g r:** El bebé nació muy rápido, pero no puedo considerarlo prematuro, porque su situación es única. Déjame comentarte algo interesante, y ojo, porque normalmente aquí doy explicaciones sobre la trama que incluso no digo en medio de la historia y que explican muchas cosas. Kagemaru(el nombre del cachorrito) es muy especial, tiene los poderes de un youkai, tiene una bestia propia, y además de eso heredo ciertas cualidades de su madre muy interesantes, como la valiosa kekkai que ella utiliza para protegerse (él la utilizaba desde el vientre materno por eso ella o Sessh a veces no podían sentir su presencia) también heredo algo que es considerado un don bueno y malo, que son las visiones (aunque es una herencia que se respalda no solo por Kag si no también por Irasue), bueno pues, entonces Kagemaru con tal don vio el futuro de su madre, casi la misma visión que Kag tubo cuando apuñalo a Yume para poder salvarlo a él que aun estaba en el vientre, así que desde entonces comenzó a acelerar su desarrollo y crecimiento para así poder nacer antes y que su madre no se vea en la necesidad de matar para salvarlo. Pero cuando Kagemaru nació y pudo sentir el aroma de su madre por primera vez la observo y a los segundos se dio cuenta del ácido corazón que tenía un aroma toxico y que estaba en la kitsune cerca de ellos, sus instintos primarios respondieron y en una forma de advertencia para su madre rompió en llanto (cosa que él no hace… es un bebé muy calmado, Sesshomaru era así, igual no lloraba, por supuesto según mi historia y mi imaginación de cómo eran los personajes). Creo que hasta aquí está bien, si tienes mas dudas ya ves que tengo una laaaaarga explicación para darte.

 **Kylisha:** Lamento que no pudieras leer por completo el PM que te envié, aunque el final solo te comentaba acerca de un nuevo Sesshome en el que he estado trabajando y en el que guardo muchas más expectativas. Bueno acostumbro a dar respuestas muy largas así que para que no ocurra lo mismo te responderé por aquí de ahora en adelante. Un abrazo.

 **Cignus Black:** Nop, nopi nop, Kag estará muy mal pero no será una damisela en peligro que espere sentada que alguien venga a ayudarla. Ella luchara hasta el final. Un abrazo.

 **Gabytp:** Ahora ya ves el porque Yume ataco a Kag, y pues el momento exacto en el que Naraku escondió su corazón en la kitsune fue cuando la salvo en el ataque a la comitiva en donde viajaba con su familia (fue antes de que Sessh y Kag la salvaran del ataque de los sagrados). Y bueno con respecto a que pensaste que era Sora la que la atacaba, sabia que no podía decir quien era porque por sobre todo el misterio ¿verdad? Así que decidí mostrarlas en la visión simplemente como dos youkais (siendo youkais podrían haber sido de cualquier raza), bueno ya sabes si tienes más dudas pregúntame. Un beso. Posdata: ¿Qué opinas del nombre? Kage significa sombra (desde un principio pensé que el cachorrito heredaría el cabello azabache de Kag, así que el significado de sombra por su color de cabello me pareció adecuado) y maru ya saben que significa _perfeccion_ igual que nuestro Sessh.

 **Faby sama:** Tu comentario me causo unas cuantas risas, ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que había sido Kikyo? Bueno si se porque y en realidad el motor principal fue Naraku pero Kikyo igual tuvo que ver aunque ella ignora que Naraku puso su corazón en Yume. Complicado lo sé, tengo planeado mostrar aquella situación más adelante (espero no olvidarlo…) Y por favor no comiences una huelga que no he matado a nadie… bueno a miles de guerreros honorables y otros que se lo merecían, y unos cuantos sagrados ignorantes… y al hermano de Hotaru… ya me siento apenada.

 **Aquí me despido nuevamente, y saben la dinámica de esto, 20 reviews y publico rápidamente, y si no, nos leemos el fin de semana. Bye bye.**


	51. Chapter 51

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 51**

Kagemaru rompió en llanto cuando sintió la presencia de su madre alejándose rápidamente, su alarido rompió la tensión en la que ahora Irasue se encontraba al enfrentarse a su hijo que aún seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos rojos que evidenciaban la presencia de Yakko en su peor momento. -Hijo cálmate. -Pidió la Inu notando visiblemente como el cuerpo de su hijo tenia un extraño temblor que lo hacia parecer como si estuviera perdiendo la cordura.

Irasue intento acercarse a él, pero este le advirtió con un gruñido bajo que ni siquiera lo intentara, ella comprendió rápidamente que él estaba en algún tipo de trance en donde no era muy consciente de lo que le rodeaba, se preguntó porque no había corrido tras la azabache.

-¿Estas bien? -Cuestiono ella notando como el ni siquiera la miraba, mas solo veía hacia donde Kagome antes había estado parada.

El por supuesto no contesto y ella supo que algo estaba mal en su hijo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se agacho hasta donde podía sentir el extraño corazón de su nieto. Descubrió las mantas manchadas de sangre y dio un suave respiro cuando pudo ver al cachorrito, sonrió dulcemente mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos, el pequeño ahora estaba calmado, ya no lloraba y mantenía una postura seria y en guardia, aunque pequeños restos de lágrimas aún se veían marcadas en sus mejillas que estaban empezando a colorearse con las típicas marcas hereditarias de Sesshomaru. -Eres perfecto. -Le dijo Irasue mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello azabache de puntas de un lindo gris plata. Recordó haber dicho las mismas palabras cuando tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez a su hijo, su amado Sesshomaru.

Irasue se giró con el niño y miro a Sesshomaru que ahora si parecía mirarla, pero de una extraña forma como si la desconociera. Comenzó a preocuparse y con un paso cauteloso se acerco hasta estar parada justo al frente de él mientras le ofrecía al niño. Noto como el aspiro el aroma una y otra vez y gruño impotente intentando tomar al niño en sus brazos de manera descuidada, Irasue intento ayudarlo logrando al fin que el sostuviera por primera vez a su hijo.

Sesshomaru ayudándose del tacto acerco el pequeño bulto que no podía ver con claridad y olisqueo el aroma de su pequeño cuello, percibió un ligero, muy ligero aroma a lluvia, madera y papiro. Reconoció el aroma familiar, la lluvia de su Kagome, la madera de él, y el papiro propio de su hijo. Se lleno de orgullo y una extraña emoción lo invadió, una combinación de protección, propiedad, amor y regocijo. Lo sintió moverse entre sus manos, era muy pequeño y no podía admirar sus rasgos, no sabía si se parecía a su azabache, si tenia sus ojos o sus rasgos, simplemente veía una forma pequeña y sentía su suave y tibia piel. Estaba furioso y sus instintos asesinos afloraron prometiendo una cruel venganza contra la ona miko.

-¿Sesshomaru? -Lo llamo Irasue y él tenso como estaba le devolvió al cachorro a su progenitora y salió disparado hacia el balcón donde salto hacia la batalla.

… ***********************…**

Inuyasha afirmo el paso en el momento exacto que sintió la energía demoniaca de Hotaru; había tenido que separarse en el camino del Lord del Sur quien le aseguro que ayudaría a retomar el control a las fuerzas del Norte y ejercer el dominio en el Este mientras el ejercito se descuidaba atacando el Oeste. Habían estado de acuerdo, sin embargo, él se decidió desde el primer momento en volver al Oeste porque tenía que ser el respaldo y el refuerzo de su hermano, cuñada y prometida; así fue como tomo rumbo, mientras sentía el olor a muerte bañar el aire.

La luna estaba roja, y eso nunca podría ser un buen augurio. Siguió el aroma de Hotaru hasta que se topo con la enorme bestia nekomata que había logrado ver Yasha en la conexión de subconsciente que habían tenido hacia algún tiempo.

-¡Hotaru! -La llamo viendo preocupado que la bestia atigrada se revolcaba en sufrimiento. Incluso el con su conocimiento básico sobre bestias sabia que la pequeña era muy joven para una transformación.

Recordó que Yasha le había susurrado el nombre de la bestia. -¡Mina detente! -Le ordeno Inu cuando vio como la bestia se rasguñaba a si misma al no soportar el dolor.

Mina se detuvo y lo miro amenazadoramente con sus ojos plateados fijos en él.

Un zarpazo e Inuyasha voló varios metros lejos de allí derrumbando una fila de gruesos troncos. -Eres una malcriada incluso en tu forma de bestia. -Murmuro con una risa divertida, mientras dejaba que Yasha que le exigía el control lo tuviera. Yasha rugió en medio de la transformación y se doblo tortuosamente mientras lograba el cambio.

La bestia plateada se alzo dos veces mas grande que la nekomata y se tiro sobre ella esperando contener su histeria, mientras mordía su cuello y la plantaba secamente contra la tierra reteniéndola.

Yasha estaba complacido ante la sumisión, o al menos lo estaba antes de que la nekomata se escurriera tan suavemente de su hocico y lo empujara muy lejos de ella. Rabioso como estaba se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su pelaje plateado y siguió a la gata brava que fácilmente se había alejado del lugar huyendo mientras destruía medio bosque.

… **..***************…**

Miro hacia atrás una sola vez, y vio en los ojos de su madre lo que tanto temía, el conocimiento de lo que ambas vieron que sucedería. Se lanzo al vacío y cerró los ojos, sintió el viento frio que quería cortarle la piel por la fuerza de la caída. Extendió las manos imaginando que volaba y abrió los ojos notando como su amigo, aquel que la había acompañado en sus travesías recientes sobrevolaba el lugar hasta quedar justo debajo de ella, sabía que el vendría por ella, porque lo llamó y el reacciono. Ah Uhn extendió su cuerpo y planeó cerca de ella hasta que la azabache logro llegar hasta la espalda y acomodarse en la montura; el dolor en sus heridas la molesto, pero ella ya estaba casi insensible.

Había decidido tomar esa ruta de salida porque había percibido la presencia de Sesshomaru, como había deseado verlo una vez más, pero si lo hacía, o bien, ella no lo dejaría solo, o bien, él no la dejaría marchar. De todas formas, pronto lo vería, no en la mejor situación, pero al menos lo vería una última vez.

Tomo la correa de la bestia y la guio al plano de lucha, ya no eran centenares de youkais, ahora eran pocas decenas que aun persistían de pie.

Las garras de la bestia aterrizaron en la tierra muerta y ella descendió lentamente. Todo era como en sus visiones, cuerpos descompuestos, ojos abiertos, el terrible olor a putrefacción combinado con una cantidad inimaginable de youki y reiki restante de los cuerpos desangrados y carbonizados de los sagrados. Las nauseas la invadieron, su cuerpo convulsiono instintivamente y vomito solo sangre y bilis.

Se limpio la boca y la frente que a pesar del frio tenía restos de sudor, se relamió los labios resecos y por un momento de miserable vanidad pensó que no le gustaría que Sesshomaru la llegara a ver así, en esas condiciones lamentables.

Observo consternada como uno de sus mayores temores comenzaba a desarrollarse, pequeñas, medianas, y grandes esferas de youki se estaban desarrollando lentamente de los cuerpos fríos; y los pequeños demonios del inframundo, ahora con apariencias mas vividas se estaban dando un festín con los restos de los cadáveres, arañando las pieles amoratadas y sangrantes consumiendo los últimos resquicios de calor antes de que el rigor mortis comenzara su proceso y los cuerpos se hinchen hasta quedar irreconocibles.

Camino erguida sorteando caminos improvisados y hasta a veces haciendo la vista ciega y pisando pequeños huecos de espacios que dejaban en el piso los cuerpos, casi tropezando algunas veces con algún brazo, pierna y de más, que no parecía tener a su dueño cerca o al menos no desde donde su vista alcanzaba.

Se detuvo mas de un minuto observando al pequeño cadáver, un cachorro inu, tal vez más pequeño que Hotaru, no podía estar segura puesto que estaba en una posición fetal bastante pronunciada. Los sentimientos de repulsión tras el acto que llevo a que aquel inocente muriera en esas condiciones la hicieron agitar, mientras que el corazón ajeno daba tumbos vividos opacando a los propios palpitares de su corazón.

Siguió su camino con la convicción de que ya no miraría más cuerpos, ignorarlos era más sencillo, aunque sea menos valiente de su parte.

-Kagome. -Escucho su nombre desde la distancia, una voz familiar, una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Miro hacia un lado y vio al hombre que deseaba matar con todas sus fuerzas. -Debí saber que te vería aquí Naraku. Veo que has hecho de las tuyas nuevamente.

El se rio complacido. -Ahora eres mía.

Ella arqueo una ceja y soltó un bufido burlesco. -Si te refieres a que ahora cargo tu asqueroso corazón. -Se dio pequeños golpes en el pecho con cara de repulsión. -Te prometo que estas equivocado. Solo eres un misógino con pensamientos repulsivos y serios complejos que me dan lastima y asco al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de placer abandono el rostro del hanyou cuando las palabras mordaces de la azabache salieron de sus labios. Su ira creciente solo aumento cuando ella sonrió aun en su estado de maltreches como si no pudiera sentir ningún tipo de dolor mas que asco.

Lleno de cólera como estaba apretó los puños y envió una orden a su órgano principal que comenzó su trote maldito en el cuerpo de su amada enemiga que se mordió los labios pálidos evitando emitir cualquier tipo de sonido de agonía. -Te niegas a creer que ahora eres parte de mí, pero aun así estas en mis manos, porque si yo lo deseo puedo matarte.

Kagome relajo el cuerpo a pesar de que el corazón negro quemaba como acido en su interior; la amenaza dicha por Naraku no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera, por supuesto, pero él no podía asesinarla como él mismo pensaba que sí, aunque ciertamente si podía dañarla gravemente.

-No te matare Kagome, porque te quiero viva. -Kagome noto el brillo en sus ojos, era mas que deseo, era ambición.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -Pregunto ella recomponiendo su postura, su mano ardía levemente con su reiki contaminado, pero listo para poder arrancarse el corazón ella misma, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su cuerpo a no sobrevivir a la larga por desgaste, después de todo era una humana.

Naraku se rio levemente. -Te quiero con vida, no como Ryukuroi.

Kagome presto completo interés a aquella información, aunque había hecho sus propias suposiciones acerca de lo que el dragón quería, sería bueno al menos saber los planes exactos, y un Naraku emocionado y además ególatra era perfecto para soltar todo tipo de información, solo necesitaba un empujón.

-¿Porque tu no quieres verme muerta? Pensé que compartían ese deseo mutuo. -Pregunto ella, un tono ligero, estable y con una pisca de curiosidad.

Naraku sonrió con placer y se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente complacido de saber que ella quería escuchar sus planes, y ella supo que él había caído.

Naraku alzo la mano queriendo tocar su mejilla y ella elevo la mirada fijamente. -No te atrevas a tocarme. Puesto que has envenenado mi poder, mi cuerpo y mi mente debes saber que sería una descortesía que siquiera pensaras en posar un solo dedo sobre mí. Suficiente tengo con lo que me has hecho.

La mano se detuvo y el sonrió complacido de escuchar una a una las hazañas que él había logrado en el cuerpo de la azabache. -No te tocare entonces. -Contesto, pero su mano contorneo a un centímetro su rostro, dando la ilusión de que realmente la tocaba, pero sin hacerlo. Ella podía sentir su aura tocarla incluso si físicamente él no lo hacía, y aunque quería gritarle un par de maldiciones y darle una descarga de reiki tan potente al punto del desfiguramiento debía esperar.

-Ryukuroi planea abrir un portal al plano celestial. -Comento Naraku.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! -Eso en ningún momento cruzo si quiera por su mente. Ella sabía que él quería la perla, pero realmente nunca supo bien el porqué.

-El dijo que eras un espécimen único e invaluable y que era una pena que tengas que sacrificar tu cuerpo para que el obtenga su mayor deseo. -Él bajo su mano y la miro con agradable tranquilidad mientras admiraba las facciones sorprendidas en su rostro.

-Dime más. -Pidió ella consciente que aquello no era ninguna broma, aunque Naraku parecía muy divertido mientras contaba los planes de su antiguo señor.

-Ryukuroi planea atacar a tu querida pareja. -El corazón de Kagome que aun persistía pegado al de Naraku se vatio ante la amenaza, golpeteando ansioso lleno de preocupación.

-¿Porque a él? -Pregunto nuevamente.

-Porque él es tu único punto débil. ¿Cierto? -Sonrió astutamente.

Kagome se sintió tan ansiosa que una bajada de presión profunda la embargo cuando todo pareció nublarse por un simple segundo que Naraku noto claramente.

" _Él lo sabe"_ pensó cuando su sonrisa se profundizo. El recuerdo de su pequeño hijo abordo su mente y la idea de que siquiera Ryu supiera de su existencia la hacía querer vomitar.

-No diré nada querida Kagome. Tienes mi palabra de honor. -Prometió él.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? -Pregunto ella sabiendo que él no daría nada sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Eres tan astuta. -La alabo. -Huye conmigo Kagome.

La cara de Kagome debía ser un poema puesto que el la miro con placer y diversión.

Su postura nuevamente volvió a recomponerse cuando pensó metódicamente las cosas, nada bueno saldría de aquello, él estaba a punto de darle una _"opción"_ para salvarse de ser consumida por la perla y lograr lo que Ryukuroi se propuso y eso no seria mas que un chantaje bien disimulado con la supuesta _"ayuda"_ que quería brindarle el medio youkai.

-¿Porque crees que siquiera consideraría tu propuesta? -Pregunto ella.

-Porque te estoy ofreciendo una salida para que Sesshomaru no sea atacado y los planes de Ryukuroi no se concreten. -Contesto él.

-¿Y estar bajo tu yugo? -Cuestiono ella burlescamente. -Nunca.

El negó con la cabeza. -Supuse que serias terca. Ven conmigo y juntos gobernemos el Sur, como sabrás en este momento esas son consideradas tierra de nadie, el puesto de gobernante esta libre, tu eres una lideresa por naturaleza y yo tengo el control de las tropas.

-Sesshomaru te asesinara. -Contesto ella ante la loca idea que tenía Naraku.

-Lo haría, pero por eso requiero de tu magnifico poder, con tu campo de energía podremos evitar enemigos indeseados, incluso si Sesshomaru quiere tenerte devuelta no podrá lograrlo.

-¿Y sabes acaso el dolor que sufriré yo a través de la marca? -Pregunto ella.

Naraku sonrió tranquilamente. -Conozco ese tipo de conexiones, y aunque solo podre arreglarlo en parte puedo darte…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo, me das asco. -Respondió ella ante la posible sugerencia de que él podría darle una nueva marca por sobre la suya.

Sus ojos brillaron de ambición y malicia. -No te tocare si no lo deseas Kagome, solo te daré una nueva marca que adormecerá el dolor de la marca original.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, anonadada. -Estas más loco de lo que pensaba, al menos antes eras mas tolerable, la nueva versión de tu yo actual es simplemente asquerosa.

Naraku la miro con suma curiosidad y ella supo que había hablado de más. Intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y dejo fluir un poco de su dolor previamente adormecido. Cuando este tubo efecto ella soltó un gemido reprimido mientras su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor y ella se inclinaba un poco tocando su pecho en donde el corazón que latía la lastimaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Naraku se acercó hasta ella y la sostuvo de ambos brazos para evitar cualquier caída posible. Rápidamente ella aprovecho su acercamiento y saco una de sus dagas de su manga derecha, su hermosa hikari. La resplandeciente hoja corto levemente la carne del cuello pálido de Naraku dejando escurrir varias gotas de sangre mientras más presión hacia.

-¿Te dije o no te dije que no me tocaras? -Pregunto ella presionando mas la hoja contra la piel.

Naraku sonrió divertido. -Sabes que no puedes matarme Kagome. Además, tu reiki está contaminado, no me haría tanto daño como antes.

Ella asintió levemente. -Lo sé. -Aseguro. -Pero estas dagas están llenas del youki de mi pareja y también yo misma incluí hace mucho tiempo mi reiki completamente puro en sus hojas. -Naraku abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se movió dispuesto a alejarse, pero antes de que eso sucediera Kagome deslizo en su mano izquierda su otra daga yomi y en un corte de tijeras decapito a Naraku. La sangre espesa salpico parte de su mejilla, cuello y pecho y ella se sintió aún más asquerosa mientras veía como la cabeza de su enemigo rodaba unos metros y quedaba inclinada justo mirándola aun con los ojos enrojecidos de ira y venganza.

-¿Que creías Naraku? ¿que realmente aceptaría tu propuesta? ¿Crees que soy tonta? -Lo cuestiono molesta.

Naraku parecía incrédulo e iracundo desde el suelo. -Te ofrecí una ruta de escape Kagome, una forma de salvar a Sesshomaru y a ti misma.

Ella asintió. -Cierto, es posible que haya sido otra ruta, pero otra ruta que me llevaría a otro tipo de muerte. Nunca siquiera considere tu oferta. -Naraku soltó un gruñido lamentable mientras parecía sufrir dolor; Kagome miro las heridas del corte del cuello y se dio cuenta que de que él no podría regenerarse con facilidad gracias a su viejo reiki que impedía siquiera que el lograra su reconstrucción.

Kagome miro sus dagas, aun resplandecían del hermoso color de la luna incluso si ahora estaban manchadas; admiro como la sangre roja y espesa comenzó a evaporarse como si hirviera ante el reiki que resplandecía rosa brillante rodeando a las dagas. Su plan inicial había sido usar sus valiosas dagas en todo su potencial contra Ryukuroi y así matarlo y terminar la guerra, pero se había visto forzada a hacerlo con Naraku.

Sus pensamientos fueron sacados e interrumpidos por la estruendosa carcajada de Naraku que aun decapitado parecía descabelladamente muy vivo.

-Veo querida Kagome que debes estar realmente en muy mal estado si no puedes percibirlo. -Se burlo él aun riéndose siniestramente.

Kagome se tensó ante el aviso, apretó los mangos de sus dagas y se colocó en posición defensiva mientras miraba los alrededores. No tardo en darse cuenta a lo que se refería Naraku, varios metros más allá, entre los secos matorrales muertos por el aire contaminado podía ver unos ojos rojos resplandecer intensamente, cubiertos entre la maleza y la sombra de la noche y los altos arboles moribundos.

Sabía perfectamente quien era, incluso podía notar el disfrute en su mirada mientras la observaba. _"Ryukuroi"_ pensó mientras se alzaba firmemente llamándolo en silencio a acercarse para terminar todo esto.

La risa enloquecida de Naraku nuevamente la hizo salir de su concentración y desvió la mirada un segundo hacia él cuando noto consternada que en los ojos brillantes de Naraku había una amenaza implícita que se encendía como fuego bravo.

-Naraku tu…

-Kagome has sido una mala madre. -Comento Naraku.

Kagome vacilo en su postura mientras miraba de Naraku a Ryu con creciente pánico, sus manos que sostenían las dagas se pusieron pálidas cuando las apretó con más fuerza mientras intentaba controlar el temblor que amenazaba con salir.

Naraku siseo como serpiente -Dejaste a tu recién nacido solo en el palacio…

-¡CALLATE! -Grito ella aspirando aire asustada por su repentino grito mirando como Ryukuroi ya no se encontraba donde lo había visto antes. Desesperada lo busco con la mirada dando vueltas en un eje esperando encontrarlo y no perderlo de vista. _"Por favor, por favor"_ rogo mientras sus piernas querían rápidamente correr al palacio y llevarse a su hijo de allí.

Estaba tan desesperada que se desconcentro en su posición defensiva, fue evidente cuando con un fuerte golpe su daga hikari fue arrebatada y lanzada varios metros lejos de ella. Aun sosteniendo a yomi en su otra mano intento cortar a Ryu que ahora se alzaba frente a ella, pero él la retuvo de la muñeca con fuerza, justo cuando ella apuntaba a su corazón. Kagome intento zafarse, pero el agarre era bastante fuerte tanto que intentaba que ella deje caer su única daga. -Suéltame. -Ordeno ella aguantando el dolor de la presión cuando él con una sonrisa molesta apretó aún más. Ella blasfemo una maldición entre dientes y soporto el dolor. Nunca dejaría caer su arma.

-¿Tuviste un hijo? -Pregunto él con un tono furioso.

-¿Que? ¿No podía? -Pregunto ella sarcástica.

-¡NO DE EL! -Grito embravecido.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa cínica. -¿Porque no? El es un macho fuerte y…

Una fuerte bofetada le hizo girar el rostro mientras un dolor sordo le recorría la mejilla y sentía la sangre tibia correr de sus labios y tal vez su nariz.

-¡Eres una moza! ¡Una puta! -La insulto.

-Tu problema Ryu es que me has idealizado demasiado. -Contesto ella intentando enfocar sus ojos rojos agradecida de que el se quedara con ella, puesto que en cualquier momento se descuidaría y ella podría atacarlo. Además, lo prefería mil veces con ella que fuera de su vista donde no podía estar segura si su hijo corría peligro.

Otra bofetada y ella escucho un fuerte pitido en sus oídos y un mareo horroroso. Sintió las manos de él sobre su otro brazo mientras intentaba estabilizarla. -No quiero que mueras pequeña Kagome, realmente te he llegado a tomar aprecio. -Menciono él mirándola con algo que ella no podía reconocer en absoluto, pero que se acercaba mucho a la admiración.

Ella estabilizo sus pies e intento zafarse del agarre, pero el no quiso soltarla. -Tu no podrías apreciar a nadie Ryu, ni tu ni tu bestia. -Sintió la presión en sus brazos y como sus garras venenosas se incrustaban en su piel, fue doloroso, pero sentía que ya había sufrido tanto que no podría haber nada peor.

-Morirás. -Susurro la bestia de Ryu, ella podía sentirlo, vibrando su enojo a través de su piel.

-Si, pero tu morirás conmigo. -Afirmo ella agarrando los brazos de él que aun la sostenían y dejando escapar todo su reiki, contaminado, o no, ella lograría destruirlo. Soltó un grito de dolor angustiante en el momento en el que su reiki contaminado comenzó a purificarse utilizando las ultimas fuerzas de su corazón que intentaba bloquear la influencia del de Naraku. Ryu dejo de presionar sus brazos e intento soltarla cuando sintió la fuerza de su poder intentando absorberlo. Su bestia Kuurio gruño en advertencia a su portador para que se aleje de la mujer que estaba comenzando a absorber su energía y su poder.

-¡Kikyo! -La voz de Ryu sobresalto a Kagome que abrió los ojos a pesar del dolor y vio como de las sombras Kikyo se asomaba esperando órdenes.

A Kagome no le importaba si realmente Kikyo intervenía en la pelea, ella podría con ambos. -Si la metes en esto también la destruiré. -Murmuro ella a Ryu que a pesar de tener la cara contorsionada de dolor sonrió con una mueca sádica.

-¡Kikio busca al cachorro y mátalo! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El poder de Kagome se desestabilizo cuando escucho esas palabras; deshizo el agarre de Ryu que rápidamente se alejo de ella respirando forzosamente. Kagome miro a Kikyo que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar y corrió tras ella siendo retenida por Ryu que se paró delante de ella tapándole el paso.

Él sonrió.

Kagome apretó el mango de su daga y envió poder sobre la hoja, ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando la hoja se alargo y formo una larga espada de reiki que resplandecía en rosa puro.

Naraku metros lejos de la escena se sorprendió de ver la capacidad de la azabache de anular el control de su corazón en su cuerpo y de como aquella mujer se estaba purificando a sí misma.

-¡APARTATE! -Grito ella.

Cuando Ryu no hizo caso ella lo ataco, deslizo la espada en el aire como si no pesara mas que una pluma e intento abrirse paso. El problema era que Ryu era bastante rápido y esquivaba todos sus ataques. Después de varios intentos logro cortar parte de su abdomen, lo escucho gemir y apartarse mas de ella. Kagome intento nuevamente correr en dirección de Kikyo pero Ryu restablecido volvía a cubrirle el paso. Ella podría gritar de desesperación.

Sintió el suelo temblar y desvió su mirada a un lado en donde una enorme bestia desconocida se abría paso en el territorio, tenia la mirada de un color plateado y el pelaje atigrado de colores blanco y celeste. Kagome no conocía a esa bestia, pero podía sentir el aura de Hotaru, estaba descontrolada mientras se movía de un lado a otro derribando todo a su paso y lanzando grandes cantidades de energía por doquier.

Kagome intento nuevamente desviarse, pero Ryu no dejaba de posarse en su camino. Kagome estaba harta y angustiada.

-¡HOTARU! -La llamo, y la enorme Nekomata detuvo su histeria y la miro entre bramidos furiosos. -Ayúdame por favor. -Pidió.

La nekomata no pareció reconocerla del todo, pero para suerte de Kagome comenzó a atacar a Ryukuroi. Kagome miro con pena una vez mas a su recientemente pequeña hermana y dio media vuelta en busca de su hijo.

Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía e intento hacer de oídos sordos a los gritos de dolor de la bestia de Hotaru, su humanidad la traiciono cuando dio una mirada atrás y vio consternada como Ryu estaba lastimando a Hotaru. Después de todo, era su primera conversión y Kagome estaba segura de que su poder era inestable y descuidado. Quiso detenerse, lloro por hacerlo, quería volver y ayudar a su amiga, pero su hijo… soltó un alarido de pena y continuo su ida.

Sintió otro youki y la culpa disminuir cuando escucho un nuevo bramido y ver a la que creía que era la bestia de Inuyasha aparecer tempestivamente y atacar a Ryu.

Sintió un peso menos abandonarla.

De repente se detuvo en medio del campo de cadáveres, podía oír la pelea tras de ella, pero eso no era lo que la había retenido; él se encontraba delante de ella y su mirada era… era de puro odio.

-¿Sesshomaru? -Lo llamo ella respirando ansiosamente por el esfuerzo de la carrera y por la hemorragia de su cuerpo cansado.

Ella lo veía de frente, a solo unos pasos, pero por mas que buscaba en su mirada el reconocimiento él parecía que no la veía, es más, parecía que veía a su peor enemigo.

Sesshomaru se comenzó a acercar a ella y Kagome vio consternada como su mano comenzaba a crepitar de youki mientras sus garras se alargaban dispuestas a matar.

-Soy Kagome. -Dijo terriblemente angustiada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y de como todo ahora encajaba perfectamente. Ella no quería que sucediera así, no él.

-No volverás a engañarme. -Gruño él.

-Te amo. -Confeso ella dejando la posición defensiva esperando el final de lo que una vez soñó.

-Usurpadora. -Blasfemo él.

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando sintió un terrible dolor atravesar su pecho, era tan insoportable que grito con todas sus fuerzas. Abrió los ojos y miro los ojos frente a ella, estaba furioso, y vulnerable como nunca lo había visto, sus ojos ámbar comenzaron a aclararse con el conocimiento y el horror de lo que acababa de suceder; sintió un calor vomitivo subir por su tráquea hasta estancarse en una bola en su garganta, tosió con fuerza por la falta de aire y escupió mucha sangre oscurecida, sangre negra, espesa y acida. Sonrió con incredulidad y miro al cielo sin estrellas, una enorme luna llena pintada de rojo intenso parecía hacerse la burla de ella. La respiración comenzó a escasear y la poca que lograba pasar por su nariz era toxica, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba sorprendida de haber durado tanto. Miro nuevamente a los lados y muchos metros más allá, vio a Ryukuroi aún estaba esquivando la pelea, pero el la veía, ella lo sabía, estaba disfrutando de esto. Sentía su regocijo y su placer.

-Sesshomaru, mátalo. -Le pidió Kagome. -Mátalo y salva a nuestro hijo, ¿lo, lo… lo viste cierto? -Pregunto escupiendo sangre mientras intentaba formular la mayor parte de palabras que pudiera. -Está en peligro… ayúdalo. -Pidió dejando escapar sus lágrimas con libertad.

-Que hice. -Susurro él. Kagome podía ver a Yakko intentar salir y a Sesshomaru retenerlo muy dentro.

Kagome maldijo a los kamis, ella había hecho lo que habían querido, estaba dando su vida por la causa ¿Pero porque Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser el que le quitara la vida?

Kagome tomo la muñeca de Sesshomaru e intento quitarla, pero él no cedió ningún momento; ella sentía su puño muy quieto alrededor de su corazón apenas palpitante; ella quería alejar su mano y descansar de una vez por todas, pero él no parecía querer dejarla, incluso si sus garras estaban incrustadas en su órgano mas importante. Kagome sonrió tristemente y miro los ojos ámbar rojizos, estaba horrorizado, nunca había visto esa mirada en él.

-Déjame ir Sesshomaru. -Pidió ella cuando sintió su reiki revolotear con fuerza en su interior, estaba bravo y descontrolado, muy pronto no podría ejercer poder sobre él.

El gruño una negativa intentando aliviar la presión en su corazón y desincrustar sus garras. Sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando ella gimió de dolor; incluso si sus garras venenosas la estaban matando lentamente el que las quite lograrían una hemorragia veloz y una muerte más rápida.

-Kagome. -La llamo, era un ruego de que no se durmiera, ella estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Kagome alzo la mano y logro tocar la mejilla de Sesshomaru, solo unos pocos segundos antes de que el peso de su propio cuerpo la venciera y la dejara caer. -Mátame por favor. -Pidió ella sintiendo como faltaba muy poco para perder el control.

-¡NO! -El grito, él nunca había gritado tan fuerte. Kagome lloro de dolor y de tristeza.

-¿Nuestro hijo? -Pregunto ella intentando no cerrar los ojos.

-Madre. -Contesto él mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella intentando sostenerla para que no se derrumbe, mientras aun su mano sostenía su corazón entre sus garras incrustadas.

-Eso es bueno ¿madre no dejara que le pase nada verdad? -Pregunto ella cerrando y abriendo los ojos en largos intervalos convalecientes.

El asintió y apretó su agarre. -No te duermas por favor. -Pidió.

Kagome abrió los ojos brillando en mas rosa que chocolate, un color puro y brillante. -No acostumbras a pedir por favor… -Susurro.

-Este no dejara que mueras. -Contesto la bestia dándose a escuchar, Kagome vio con algo de sorpresa como los ojos ahora fuertemente rojos de Sesshomaru derramaban lágrimas de sangre. Kagome pensó que para que un youkai debía ser algo muy difícil llorar, y hacerlo con lágrimas de sangre debía ser por un dolor insoportablemente grande _. "Lo siento tanto"_ pensó, cuando cerró los ojos.

-¡ESTE NO DEJARA QUE MUERAS! ¡NO LO HARA! -Grito sacudiéndola tentativamente.

-Ella aún no está muerta Sesshomaru. -La voz de Ryukuroi quebró el momento. Sesshomaru miro de reojo a su enemigo y vio su sonrisa complacida, los deseos inimaginables de asesinarlo surgieron en él. Pero aún no podía soltar a Kagome porque sostenía en su mano su corazón que aun palpitaba.

-Sesshomaru. -La voz de Inuyasha se escuchó detrás de Ryukuroi, traía en sus brazos a la neko inconsciente. No supo en qué momento la transformación de ambos se había desvanecido, pero podía percibir una considerable hemorragia interna en la neko.

Apretó a Kagome a su lado y hundió su nariz en su cuello. El aroma propio de ella al fin podía percibirlo con claridad y era terriblemente angustiante, puesto que ella moría.

-¿Que está ocurriendo? -La voz de alerta de Inuyasha logro sacarlo de su terrible angustia notando al fin la cuantiosa cantidad de esferas que comenzaban a formarse en toda la planicie de guerra. De los cuerpos que yacían muertos en la fría tierra emergían esferas de colores oscuros y brillantes, unos mas grandes que otros, y creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba hasta formar miles de ellas que vibraban con un zumbido crudo mientras se juntaban la una a la otra. -¿Sesshomaru que le ocurre a la joy… a Kagome? -Pregunto Inuyasha. Se le veía nervioso y preocupado mientras apretaba a su pareja convaleciente.

Sesshomaru sintió el corazón en su puño, estaba palpitando con mas fuerza y la temperatura aumentaba con cada latido apresurado. Observo el cuerpo de su amada azabache y noto consternado que incluso entre sueños ella sufría profundamente. No quería soltarla, no podía dejarla.

-La pequeña Kagome ha soportado más de lo que espere, pero esta demasiado débil. -Comento Ryukuroi con una sonrisa complacida.

Sesshomaru quería matarlo, sus ojos se enrojecieron mientras Yakko intentaba contenerse y no explotar, puesto que si salía podría perder el control y terminar más rápido con la vida de su cachorra.

-Sesshomaru tu… -La mirada de Inuyasha vago hacia la mano de su hermano atravesando el pecho de su amiga y sus puños se apretaron de ira y pena. -¿Porque? -Pregunto Inu sin comprender la situación que llevaría a su hermano a acabar con la vida de Kagome.

Sesshomaru no contesto, gruño una negativa mientras las marcas de su rostro crecían en rabia e impotencia.

" _Debimos saberlo… debimos saberlo"_ se lamentaba la bestia dentro de él. _"mátalos… mátalos a todos… mátalos… ¡MATALOS_!" Rugía desquiciado en su mente.

-¿Kagome? -La voz de Inuyasha nuevamente lo saco del trance y vio como el rostro de su azabache se contorsionaba de dolor mientras abría en rendijas leves sus ojos que estaban completamente teñidos de un rosa brillante; se removió y con sus manos sangrantes lo sostuvo de sus prendas con fuerza y profirió un grito agónico. Sesshomaru libero su youki instintivamente cuando Kagome comenzó a purificarlo con todo su poder, su corazón latía como loco en su mano y el calor se extendió desde sus dedos hasta su codo mientras sus prendas comenzaban a deshacerse como si hubieran sido tocadas con ácido, notando ahora claramente que su piel se estaba quemando dejando ver solo el musculo sangrante sin piel mientras aumentaba el recorrido hasta su brazo. Su poder de regeneración se activó y comenzó a formar una nueva piel que se deshacía nuevamente con el reiki. No duraría demasiado.

Las esferas brillantes que se habían acumulado y crecido zumbaron y comenzaron una carrera en dirección de ellos como si estuvieran atraídas magnéticamente a Kagome como si ella fuera un imán humano. Sesshomaru intentó esquivar cada una de ellas, pero eran demasiadas y muy veloces logrando llegar hasta ella incluso si lo atravesaban a él. Ella grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras su corazón ardía como acido venenoso que el se negaba a soltar.

-¡HAZLO KAGOME! ¡HAZLO! -Grito Ryukuroi, estaba extasiado mientras admiraba como Kagome estaba absorbiendo todo el youki igual que alguna vez lo había hecho la legendaria Midoriko. Su plan estaba por culminar, solo faltaba un paso para que la perla este formada y nazca en este mundo como una joya.

Sesshomaru lanzo un gruñido potente ante el aumento del reiki que lo estaba consumiendo, sentía que la unión que tenía con Yakko desde su nacimiento estaba intentando ser arrancada a la fuerza. Kagome estaba quitándole a Yakko del interior junto con toda su energía vital, estaba absorbiéndolo, y con la velocidad en la que iba no faltaría mucho para que ella lo lograra. Solo había una forma de sobrevivir y era algo que él no haría nunca.

-Sesshomaru. -Escucho su voz, era apenas un susurro, pero ella estaba despierta, bajó su mirada hasta ella, sus ojos ahora rosa lo contemplaban.

-Suéltame Sesshomaru. -Le pidió suavemente.

El rugió una negativa.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa suave y cansada. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar en rosa y volvieron al chocolate original. Aquello lo alerto, porque casi al instante el pecho de Kagome comenzó a brillar, una esfera resplandeciente comenzó a palpitar justo donde estaba su corazón.

-¡No! -Rugió él.

Ella asintió levemente, alzo su mano y aunque él temblaba tenso, alerta, y descontrolado dejo que ella vagara sus dedos por sus marcas profundas y se deslizara hasta su cuello en una caricia silenciosa y reconfortante.

-No morirás. -Le ordeno él.

Ella asintió como si intentara darle la razón para tranquilizarlo; quito su mano de su piel y la poso en su propia marca, en aquella que él había dejado en su cuello como muestra de su unión. El sintió calor y pena a través de la caricia que ella misma profesaba sobre su piel.

-Sesshomaru… -Él la escucho atentamente, puesto que ella pareciera que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar.

-Lo siento. -Susurro.

El frunció el ceño profundamente ante su disculpa y justo en ese momento sintió el dolor mas horroroso de su vida. Ella había perforado con su reiki parte de la piel de su cuello, justo en donde él la había mordido. Su mente se tambaleo y Yakko que parecía sumido en la locura desgastado de dolor y cansancio aulló quebrando su espíritu. Rugió con fuerza cuando ella desgarro su unión. Intento enfocar sus ojos sobre ella, pero todo estaba borroso, su mente vibraba con zumbidos tronantes, solo sintió el sonido de algo chirriante, el movimiento, y cuando todo se hubo calmado dentro de él abrió los ojos y miro lo que tenia en su mano. Cayo al suelo aun sosteniendo el corazón mientras la veía a ella tirada en el suelo, su ropa llena de sangre, y su cabello largo expandido entre la sangre y el barro. Los ojos cerrados.

-¡NOOOO! -El grito desesperado de Ryu al ver sus planes fallar lo quebraron de ira una vez mas en el momento exacto en el que Yakko decidió perder la cabeza, y el igual.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Ufffff no saben lo terriblemente costoso y angustiante que fue escribir este capítulo. Este es el capitulo mas importante de todo el fic, y este es el primero que imagine antes de comenzar la historia.**

 **¡LA COSA AUN NO ACABA! Tranquilos… tranquilos. ¿…?**

 **Déjenme explicar algo por si no comprendieron del todo. Sesshomaru ataco a Kagome, si, fue horrible ¿Pero porque lo hizo? Por si algunos aun no se han dado cuenta, en el anterior capitulo, Sesshomaru es cegado por Kikio, todo era un plan ya trazado entre ella y Ryu para que Sesshomaru fuera absorbido por Kagome y se rinda ante su destino al ver que había sido el culpable de la muerte de su amada.**

 **Como ve las cosas Sessh… Bueno pues, el persigue a Kikio cuando ella huye de su anterior encuentro, el no puedo ver bien y su sentido del olfato también fue adormecido con la suficiente cantidad de poder como para que él llegue a confundir a Kag. Bien, cuando el ve a Kag tirarse del balcón, realmente no la ve a ella, el piensa que es Kikio porque su silueta se ve como la de ella (recordemos que tanto Kikio como Kag traen un traje de sacerdotisa en ese momento) y la confusión mas grande es el aroma, aunque el no puedo sentirlo finamente aun así es capaz de percibirlo forzando sus sentidos, y pues lo que el percibe de la mujer que creyó ver es el reiki contaminado. Recuerden que Sessh siempre ha sentido el reiki puro de Kag, es por lo que piensa que es la otra la que esta ahí. Él se enfurece cuando piensa que Kikio estuvo en la misma habitación que su hijo y decide ir tras de ella para matarla, sin saber que era realmente su Kagome.**

 **Fue todo un trámite desarrollar esta situación.**

 **¿Dudas? ¿Amenazas de muerte o tortura? ¿Declaraciones de amor? Estoy abierta a todo, solo recuerden que esto aun no acaba. Sean pacientes y no se suiciden precipitadamente XD**

 **Y como quiero publicar rápido, dejare los saluditos para el siguiente capítulo.**


	52. Chapter 52

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO 52**

 **EL DIA D**

Sintió un extraño calor en su pecho, una sensación de liviandad y libertad; veía pequeños destellos de luz pasar encima de sus parpados cerrados, no sentía su mano, aunque estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por moverla; a pesar de que sus músculos parecían atrofiados ella no estaba preocupada, de hecho, se sentía muy en paz. Intento nuevamente mover cualquier cosa de su cuerpo y logro arrugar los ojos y abrirlos por un segundo en los que vio una increíble luz brillante de color blanco frente a ella.

Espero, y espero por lo que a ella le habían parecido horas, hasta que al fin de tanto abrir y cerrar sus ojos en intervalos cortos pero constantes, sus pupilas lograron acostumbrarse a la brillante luz y pudo ver al fin lo que le había estado cegando. Admiro un cielo de noche con estrellas tan, pero, tan brillantes que parecía otro mundo, las estrellas se unían a las otras con un manto parecido a una tela transparente color plata y violeta, era lo más hermoso que había visto al menos en su vida humana. _"¿Estoy muerta?"_ fue la pregunta que la invadió, no estaba enojada, ni temerosa, de hecho, se sentía tan en paz que ese sentimiento casi podría pasar por felicidad.

De pronto escucho el fuerte rugido atronador de un rayo que partió el manto estrellado por un segundo. Y la lluvia cayó sobre ella; por supuesto, esperaba las gotas frías y punzantes, sin embargo, eran cálidas como lágrimas.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya podía mover sus extremidades, intento sostenerse de sus codos y erguirse un poco, cuando el resultado fue positivo se levantó sobre sus pies y una sonrisa la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no pesaba casi nada, era casi como flotar. Intento caminar y el resultado fue el mismo, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y al fin noto lo que sucedía algunos metros lejos de ella. Su cara se ensombreció cuando recordó lo que había pasado. Frente a ella se encontraba Yakko, peleando contra la bestia de Ryu y de espectador un furioso Inuyasha.

Bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo y se dio cuenta de sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Se toco buscando la herida mortal, pero su corazón parecía estar ahí, golpeaba relajadamente en su pecho.

Avanzo con cuidado hasta donde la tierra tenía un enorme cráter y vio más cerca ha Inuyasha justo al lado de su cuerpo tirado, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Ahí se vio a si misma tendida en el suelo ¿muerta?, no estaba segura, verse a sí misma en tal estado debía ser triste, aunque realmente no podía sentir nada más que paz y una sensación de flotar.

Se arrodillo al lado de su cuerpo e intento hallar algún sonido desde aquel hueco sangrante en su pecho, y lo hallo. Un golpe ligero que se detenía y apagaba en varios intervalos largos de tiempo. Cada vez que se detenía de su palpitar ella se sentía más ligera, casi como si el viento pudiera llevársela.

Miro a Yakko detenidamente, sintió su cambio, la bestia de Sesshomaru había crecido en un tamaño monstruoso que nunca había visto, era simplemente increíble que ni siquiera pudiera ver su rostro por la altura que tenía, simplemente apreciaba sus patas y su cola que sostenían su cuerpo en una fuerte arremetida que parecía haberle querido dar al dragón que ahora se veía dos veces más pequeño que Yakko.

Se sentía extrañamente tranquila, y eso la incomodaba. Algo estaba mal, y ella quería que esa paz que la embargaba como un anestésico desaparezca de su cuerpo. Ella no podía sentirse relajada, pero lo hacía.

Nadie se movía, ni siquiera podía sentir el viento, solo aquella lluvia cálida, se abrazó a si misma hasta que el tiempo fue tan largo que las gotas dejaron de caer y se quedaron pendiendo en el aire, como si de pronto ya no hubiera gravedad.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, lo conocía. Giro su rostro calmadamente y vio aquel largo cabello plomizo grisáceo arrastrándose al menos dos metros alrededor de él. Ojos violetas con una mirada amable. -Hola conejita. -Le hablo él.

Kagome sintió que su cabeza se calentaba mientras recuerdos de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida la invadían, ella podía volver a cualquier etapa de su vida, detenerse, asociarlo, comprenderlo, y todo a la velocidad que quisiera e incluso notar detalles ínfimos, como la primera palabra que su madre le dijo cuando ella nació, la prematura muerte de su padre que ella decidió borrar de su mente, sus primeros pasos, y… -¿Te he visto antes cierto? -Le pregunto al kami que sonrió tenuemente.

-Por supuesto conejita, te he hablado entre visiones y sueños. -Contesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Te he visto en un cuerpo real y corpóreo, eras aquella Inu que me entreno en el pasado, en el palacio de la luna. Ahora entiendo porque madre me dejo a tu cuidado y porque te movías como si fueras omnipotente.

Él sonrió un poco más. -Acertaste, tuve que cambiar mi apariencia un poco para poder estar allí, pero valió cada segundo.

Ella asintió, no se sentía enojada, aunque estaba segura de que ella debería.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -Lo cuestiono.

El miro a la Kagome en el suelo y luego a ella. -Estas en la otra franja Kagome, por eso me es más fácil comunicarme contigo.

-¿Por qué estoy ahí, pero aun así estoy aquí? -Pregunto apuntando a su cuerpo en donde ya no escuchaba ni siquiera un leve golpeteo de su corazón, y apuntándose a ella misma en ese momento.

-Eres el espíritu, el alma de la Kagome real. -Explico. -Saliste de tu cuerpo porque un alma no puede vivir en un cuerpo muerto, si te quedaras allí te contaminarías y terminarías por transformarte en energía maligna.

Kagome frunció el ceño, esta vez casi peligrosamente.

-¿Porque entonces no asciendo al más allá? ¿Porque el tiempo está detenido y porque no siento absolutamente nada? -Esta vez sí que estaba molesta, frunció levemente el labio crispado mientras el sentimiento de que algo le faltaba se encajaba en su pecho.

El la miro seriamente. -Estas sintiendo frustración en este momento, eso no es bueno para ti.

-¿Porque? -Cuestiono ella nuevamente sintiendo como si una droga nuevamente aliviara su estrés.

-Se supone que para ascender debes estar en paz, si tú te rehúsas a irte vagaras en este mundo, pero nadie te vera, conforme pase el tiempo tu alma se volverá solitaria y para mantener tu espíritu presente junto a tus seres queridos te convertirás en una devoradora de almas y sobrevivirás comiendo de las almas de los demás.

Aquello le supo a Kagome terrible, le envió recuerdos de la vida de Kykio en esa otra línea de tiempo, ella no podía ser así, pero tampoco podía dejar a sus seres queridos. Miro a Tsukuyomi atentamente, y supo que hablaba en serio, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos. -¿Porque el tiempo está detenido?

El la miro con ternura. -Es porque estoy aquí conejita.

-Entonces si tú te vas…

El asintió esta vez con pesar. -Si yo me voy todo volverá a la normalidad, y también… Izanami vendrá a buscarte.

Kagome palideció. -¿Puedo evitarlo?

El negó. -Ella normalmente no viene a esta frontera, pero por la descendencia de un Kami, que además se rehúsa a irse, ha logrado llamar su atención. Si es ella la que viene por ti, no podrás pelear contra ella.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? -Pregunto ella.

-Escapar y buscar al que manipula las almas y las dirige al mundo de los vivos. -Explico.

-Pero acaso yo no era…

-Tú conejita, eras como un tipo de portal de luz que dirigía a los que estuvieron vivos al yomi o a ascender dependiendo de sus acciones en vida. Esta otra persona hace lo contrario, decide que almas de los muertos pueden regresar a la vida por medio de la reencarnación, tu caso sería parecido, pero no igual, tendrás que convencer a esta persona de que te deje pasar, o tendrás que vencerlo y pasar por la fuerza.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? -Pregunto ella.

-El ultimo del que se supo, era de un ermitaño que vivía en el monte Fuji hacia el Este. -Ella asintió decidida.

Tsukuyomi se pudo rígido y miro hacia el cielo estrellado. -Algo está ocurriendo, debo irme Kagome. -Todo rastro de amabilidad se esfumo de su rostro y fue suplantado por preocupación severa.

-¿Que está pasando? -Pregunto ella.

El negó. -No lo sé. Pero temo que tenga algo que ver con tu posible muerte. -Esta vez la miro seriamente a ella. -No debes dejar que Izanami te atrape, busca al portal oscuro y atraviésalo.

Ella asintió.

-Escúchame Kagome, tengo que irme, ni bien desaparezca de aquí, Izanami que esta por cruzar el yomi vendrá por ti, tus emociones volverán a ti y también el dolor, ya que has tomado la decisión de vivir en este plano que se considera atormentado, sufrirás mucho hasta que logres cruzar el portal oscuro.

Ella asintió nuevamente. El cerro los ojos, suspiro con mucha pena y volvió a mirarla. -Si no puedes lograrlo Kagome y quieres rendirte, puedes tener esto. -Ella vio cuando de la manga de su kimono se desplazaba una hermosa tela que flotaba, se deslizaba e incluso daba la ilusión de que danzaba sin que siquiera nadie la tocara. Después de que la delicada prenda bailara como las olas frente a ella se dio cuenta de que había visto dicha tela en pinturas antiguas de Japón, en donde se describía físicamente a los dioses, incluso había una pequeña historia acerca de esa maravillosa tela. -¿Es un chal hagoromo?

-Lo es. -Contesto él que con un ademan de su mano dejo fluir la tela sobre ella hasta que la rodeo encima de su cabeza hasta su cintura sin tocarla, pero flotando alrededor suyo. Era traslucida, pero tenía diseños de flores lilas y azules. -Es un artefacto exclusivamente para los dioses, pero que también se pueden dar como presentes a seres celestiales, como hadas y demás.

-¿Por qué me das esto? -Pregunto ella desconcertada tocando la tela que parecía huir a su tacto.

-Los ningen no pueden hacer uso del hagoromo, pero tú eres mi descendencia, la que tiene heredado mi poder aumentado al máximo; así que tú puedes usarlo y volar a mi mundo con ella.

Ella retrocedió un paso amedrentada por la proposición. Ella no se iría.

-No te asustes, es solo en caso de que nuestros planes no funcionen. -Aseguro él.

Ella asintió lentamente.

Vio nuevamente como él se tensaba, como si un dolor lo azotara, la miro una última vez. -Te pareces a Hana. -Luego de esto descendió con una luz rodeándolo y desapareció como si se hubiera camuflado con el firmamento.

El tiempo volvió a correr delante de sus ojos

… **..**************…..**

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES DEL DIA D**

 **EN EL NORTE**

Koga reunió a sus soldados en campamentos improvisados mientras marchaba al resguardo de sus tierras, que casi ni habían visto resquicios de guerra. A pesar de que solo los soldados norteños darían un testimonio de lo que fue la quinta gran guerra de youkais, su pueblo sabía, la historia se extendería a través del tiempo. Y aunque su ejército de Okamis había tenido una participación de refuerzo, se sentía complacido con haber sido parte de ello. Aunque lamentaba tanto la situación de Sesshomaru, porque aquella mujer había sido admirable, y con poco tiempo se había ganado su respeto y por loco que sonara, ella le había gustado.

La tarde cayo y como desde hace una semana el ultimo rayo de luz solar resplandeció de un lila brillante y dio paso a la noche. Las cosas se habían puesto raras desde la condición de Kagome, en ese efímero segundo de resplandor en el ocaso el sonido de cada animal, insecto e incluso naturaleza misma se detenía, un silencio sepulcral invadía todo, y aunque era patético de su parte, su cuerpo daba una sacudida temblorosa como si sintiera mucho frio y estuviera en peligro de muerte. No sabía si Sesshomaru sentiría lo mismo, pero lo vio atentamente y no pareció notar ningún cambio, aunque cada vez que ocurría aquello… cada ocaso abrazaba más el cuerpo de ella y apretaba el mango de aquella espada delgada y sin uso aparente.

Era definitivamente extraño. No pudo soportar un día más de una escena como esa, tomo a sus tropas que aún seguían recuperándose de sus heridas y se las llevo del Oeste. Y aun así, en las cálidas tierras que vieron su nacimiento, sentía aquel horrible silencio e incómodo escalofrió.

-¿Señor Koga deberíamos detenernos? -Un okami delgado y nervioso lo llamo, vio la pobre apariencia lastimada del adolescente y supo que él también podía sentir aquello que su instinto gritaba _"precaución"_ como si la muerte silbara en el silencio.

-No tiembles, los okamis somos fuertes. -Le dijo con seriedad. El joven lobo asintió y se irguió intentando controlar su nerviosismo, mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo, porque no solo era uno, si no todos ellos, sentían y sabían que la muerte los rondaba, era invisible y soplaba sobre sus cuellos.

" _¿Acaso la condición de ella tenía algo que ver?"_

La sensación de pánico se esfumo mientras la oscuridad se pronunciaba con fuerza y las estrellas brillantes se dejaban ver. Las fogatas se prendieron y el olor de carne inundo aquella roca semi inclinada sobre un valle terroso de árboles frondosos pero apagados. Escucho que lo llamaban y supo que debía dar el primer bocado para que iniciara el banquete. Mientras estuvo en el Oeste y observo a Kagome había visto la costumbre de la niña por pedir todas sus comidas cocidas, en un inicio lo considero ilógico, puesto que mataba los nutrientes que la carne cruda tenia y que un cuerpo youkai necesitaba. Quiso obviamente probarlo y descubrió un nuevo sabor increíble en cocer la carne, por supuesto no era algo que podía consumir seguido, pero se había vuelto rutina cocinar, aunque sea un poco de su carne para darse el gusto.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en ella.

El alarido de uno de sus okamis le quito de sus ideas, todos se pusieron alertas, alzando sus armas que reposaban en el suelo y poniéndose en guardia corriendo hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos. Era uno de los encargados de vigilar el campamento. Allí en medio de la oscuridad entre un muro de piedra y el bosque de frente, el okami cortaba desesperadamente a otro youkai okami y este ni siquiera parecía detenerse.

-¡¿Que está ocurriendo?! -Grito mientras se adelantaba hasta el lugar para ver sorprendido al youkai que atacaba. Tenía rasgos del Norte, pero su armadura y pieles eran antiguos, de una tribu okami muy vieja y extinta hacia siglos. -¡¿Quién eres?! -Exigió respuestas poniéndose en guardia ante el extraño lobo.

El lobo viejo no contesto y en su mano derecha apareció unas garras doradas con las que intento cortarlo, por supuesto que pudo esquivarlo, pero el lobo era ágil y lo persiguió, y aunque intentaba preguntar quién era y que se proponía el otro no contestaba, parecía ido, como si no estuviera ahí. Lo esquivo saltando de espaldas hasta quedar cerca de los árboles y allí fue que alguien lo atrapo, otro okami igual al otro, con el rostro pálido y ropa antigua llena de cortes y sangre vieja lo retuvo de los brazos mientras el de las garras doradas se acercaba a matarlo.

Miro a sus soldados que corrían hacia él para ayudarlo y vio como nuevos okamis pálidos los atacaban y mataban a los heridos. Sus entrañas se retorcieron de dolor, tanto físico por las garras doradas incrustadas en su abdomen como emocional, al ver a sus compañeros sobrevivientes ser asesinados.

Los guerreros pálidos bebieron la sangre de sus espadas y la vida volvió a sus ojos, sonrisas complacidas lleno sus rasgos y miraron satisfechos a sus compañeros que aún se defendían de ellos.

 _¿¡Qué estaba ocurriendo!?_

… **.***********…**

 **EN EL SUR- SAIKAIDO-CAMINO DEL MAR DEL OESTE**

Shiro, antiguo Lord del Sur derrocado, estaba frente a su antiguo trono, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, en su camino al Sur pudo ver el cambio drástico de la tierra, el Sur antes conocido por sus campos verdes, árboles frutales y cosechas fértiles ahora tenía tierra manchada de sangre, aldeas quemadas, flora, fauna y sus cristalinos manantiales destruidos. Muchos muertos, especialmente cachorros menores de quinientos años. El Sur había sido el punto cardinal con mayor población joven, se llamaban a sí mismos _Los bendecidos por Inari,_ que era la diosa del campo y la fertilidad y a la que habían agradecido su enorme familia y población cuantiosa. Todos eran felices, todos eran agradecidos, su economía se basaba en la agricultura y el comercio por su puerto y sus tierras productivas. Y ahora no había nada de eso.

-¿Tío Shiro? -La vocecilla quebrada de su sobrina lo saco de su pena, dejo de mirar aquel trono de enredaderas verdes y vio a los ojos azules, brillantes de culpa de la pequeña, su pequeña cabeza pelirroja se agacho no pudiendo mirarlo a la cara.

-Yume, quiero que levantes tu rostro, no te avergüences frente a mí, sé que todo esto no fue tu culpa. -Le dijo él. Estaba cansado, pero quería aliviar la tristeza de la pequeña que había llegado con él ese día y había visto con horror el desastre del Sur, había llorado en silencio todo el camino y había murmurado que era su culpa como un mantra. Pero él sabía que no lo era, incluso si tenía que responder delante de Sesshomaru por ella, lo haría, pero no dejaría que él aniquile a la poca familia que le quedaba. Ella solo fue otra víctima de Naraku, que aprovechando su sensible alma escondió su maligno corazón en ella.

-Pero… -Su voz se quebró mientras ocultaba sus ojos entre sus manos y respiraba con ansiedad. -Si yo fuera más fuerte… ¿por qué? ¿Porque no soy fuerte como tú? -Pregunto devastada.

Shiro sabia la respuesta, él sabía porque el corazón de su pequeña sobrina era tan sensible e influenciable, casi como el de un ningen. Un ningen en el cuerpo de un youkai. Si ella supiera que en realidad era una hanyou comprendería, pero él no podía revelar tal secreto, no sin el permiso de su querida hermana.

-Tu eres de esa forma Yume, y debes aprender a vivir con ello. Estoy seguro de que esa sensibilidad que posees ayudara a muchas personas. -Ella levanto el rostro y aunque la tristeza parecía seguir ahí, muy dentro se veía la esperanza.

-¿Lo crees? -Pregunto dudosa.

-Lo creo. -Afirmo. -El Sur tiene que levantarse de nuevo, y los huérfanos de la guerra necesitaran mucho apoyo, deben ver en ti un ejemplo a seguir, porque solo tu puedes identificarte con ellos.

Ella asintió muy despacio, dolida por el conocimiento de que su madre y hermanas habían muerto víctimas de la guerra.

-¡SEÑOR! -La voz de uno de los guardias llego desde atrás. -¡El santuario a Inari sama!

Frunció el ceño y corrió al santuario que tenían dentro del palacio y en el que celebraban los rituales a su kami.

Entro por las puertas y vio el monumento de la diosa de coletas de mirada traviesa brillar en color naranja, zumbaba con fuerza y dejaba escapar una gran cantidad de extraño poder, uno que nunca había sentido. De pronto el poder lo golpeo y lo llevó a golpear con fuerza uno de los pilares del palacio. Quedo aturdido por unos segundos, pero abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en el que el hermoso monumento de la diosa se resquebrajaba y explotaba en muchos fragmentos brillantes. En su corazón lo sintió, su bestia aulló de dolor y el eco del alarido resonó en sus oídos. Lágrimas de sangre bañaron su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que dentro de él ya no estaba su bestia, no había ni un solo rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, su familiar, y nunca podría encontrar a su pareja de vida.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que nuevamente la ciudad destruida del Sur fuera atacada por un nuevo grupo de enemigos que tenían como característica principal rostros pálidos y miradas sin vida.

… **.*************…**

 **EN EL NUEVO ESTE**

 **REFORMA POLITICA MILITAR**

 **SEGUNDO HIJO DE INUNO TAISHO - INUYASHA TAISHO REGENTE TEMPORAL**

El palacio del Este no había sufrido ningún percance, brillaba en oro y mármol, límpido y vacío. Inuyasha admiro la ostentosa piedra tallada que contaba la historia del nacimiento de los dragones con la venia de Amaterasu, kami del Sol. Se burlo del extenso lujo y farfullo insultos al último Lord del Este que ahora se pudría en alguna tumba sin nombre, como se merecía.

Vio la larga fila de ambos lados de hembras youkai que no pertenecían exclusivamente a la región Este, y como estas se inclinaban hacia él con respeto. Incluso reconoció a hembras del Sur, Oeste, y Norte, e incluso a una nigen, y todas con una característica importante que le hizo sentir nauseas. Todas y cada una de ellas se parecían mucho a Kagome. ojos cafés, cabello oscuro, misma altura, facciones parecidas, pero no realmente iguales. Era horrible.

-¿Ustedes eran…? -No se atrevía a preguntar.

-Pertenecíamos al harem del antiguo Lord, señor. -Contesto una de ellas era una Okami, tenía el cabello suelto y largo como Kagome, pero el negro de la cabellera tenía unos tonos algo diferentes, y la piel un poco más bronceada, y unas notorias heridas en el cuello, como si la hubieran atado por mucho tiempo.

-Ahmmm… ok. -Inuyasha estaba muy incómodo, no deseaba estar ahí viendo aquello, pero era su obligación desde que su hermano lo había mandado, puesto que el no parecía querer salir de aquella habitación en la que se había encerrado con Kagome.

El entendía su necesidad de estar con ella, a el mismo le hubiera gustado despedirse de su amiga, pero él nunca dejaba que nadie la vea, la última vez que la vio fue… horrible, mucha sangre, palidez mortal, y sin ningún indicio de respiración.

Pensó en Hotaru, y supo que había hecho bien en aceptar que la llevaran, el necesitaba tiempo, ella necesitaba reposo, y no podía estar lejos de ella sin preocuparse, así que acepto su alejamiento, aunque era frustrante cada noche pensar que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Que harán con nosotros señor? -Pregunto la ningen. Un escalofrió le recorrió a Inuyasha cuando pensó ver a Kagome, pero era solo la ningen que tenía ojos aguados y un temblor temeroso en su cuerpo. La imaginación le jugó una mala pasada cuando pensó ver a su amiga en el lugar de la ningen, con su traje de miko ensangrentado y pidiéndole ayuda.

-Por supuesto que ustedes pueden irse si así lo desean. -Recalco él, viendo entre sonrisas de gratitud y rostros llenos de consternación.

-¡No tenemos donde ir señor! -Grito una de ellas. -¡El lord dragón mato a mi familia y destruyo mi hogar! -Muchas otras asintieron desesperadas.

Inuyasha se rasco pensativo la nuca. -Entonces supongo que podrían ir al Oeste, allí parece que se están reuniendo las víctimas de la guerra. O también podrían quedarse aquí, planeamos reorganizar el Este y con la aceptación de los otros tres puntos cardinales se me otorgo la regencia temporal del Este, así que planeo cambiar muchas cosas mientras se establece un nuevo Lord del Este que sea nacido de estas tierras.

La explicación pareció agradarles a las youkais, la mitad decidió irse, y la otra se dividió entre las que querían ir al Oeste y las que querían quedarse en el Este.

Inuyasha acepto cada decisión y volvió al rumbo que había deseado, camino hasta la sala de armas y desplazo los planos que había traído desde el Oeste, realmente Irasue le había ayudado a organizar la mayor parte de todo, y con las ideas de su tutora él se haría cargo de todo. Él había querido que ella estuviera ahí, pero justo antes de que el decidiera venir ella había tenido que volver a su palacio de la luna con urgencia.

Los soldados de más confianza de Sesshomaru cerraron las puertas del despacho, eran casi la mitad del congreso Inuyoukai, unos cuantos del congreso okami, y aún menos del congreso Kitsune.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes regente Inuyasha? -Pregunto uno de ellos.

Inuyasha sonrió. -Reformaremos el palacio, y su nuevo nombre será castillo del Edo.

El aviso de un ataque frustro la reunión, todos preparados para cualquier subversión se alistaron a pelear hasta que vieron a uno de los atacantes.

-¿¡QUE M*****!? -Grito Inuyasha cuando vio a Ryukuroi en la puerta del despacho, sin aquella mirada desdeñosa, solo un vacío enorme a través de sus ojos, y el rostro muy pálido.

-¡¿ACASO ESTE HIJO DE PUTA NO MURIO?!

…..*********…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **He tardado demasiado, tuve que recibir familiares en mi casa, y no tenía tiempo para absolutamente nada, cada vez que intentaba escribir se acercaban mis primas y primos y me preguntaban que hacía, que porque me escondía y me perturbaban hasta el punto del agotamiento mental. Justo ayer se fueron, y recuperé mi tranquilidad, y me puse a escribir como loca, rehíce este capítulo tal vez unas cuatro veces, nunca estaba conforme, pero creo que este me gustó mucho.**

 **Algunos seguramente se están preguntando que está ocurriendo en el fic y todo eso, pero tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo en donde explicare mejor la situación interna, mientras tanto pueden hacer las teorías que deseen, que yo me entretendré leyéndolas, a ver si alguien le acierta.**

 **Por cierto, aunque parezca que otra vez parece que se está desarrollando algo nuevo y no tenga la pinta de terminar en este capítulo, créanme que solo falta uno o dos capítulos y probablemente un epilogo.**

 **¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Por favor demuéstrenmelo con un review, que ya estoy cerca de los 1000, y me gustaría superar esa marca por primera vez con uno de mis fics.**

 **Un beso, y hasta la próxima, que será en unos días, promise.**


	53. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO**

Hola a todos los seguidores de la MIKO y de mí. Este aviso es para notificarles dos cosas, la primera es mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber publicado desde hace varios meses, se que muchos esperaron el capitulo final y seguramente estuvieron decepcionados por no leerlo. Las situaciones que me impidieron publicar e incluso escribir son varias y de las cuales me negaba a hablar con nadie, pero creo que merecen una respuesta. Estos últimos meses he atravesado una fuerte crisis emocional, afecto mi mente y mi cuerpo, además de mi vida social. Se que muchos no creen que algo como esto sea realmente grave, pero déjenme decirles que la depresión es algo que te puede derrumbar e incluso matar, lo se de primera mano. Una de las cosas que me mantuvo presente es mi deseo profundo de no dejar cabos sueltos, y esta historia junto a unas pocas más que quería sacar a la luz me amarraron y me dieron el tiempo que buscaba para salir de ese agujero. Sinceramente aun sigo mal, pero estoy intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Hoy me siento estable y más firme que antes, sigo en tratamiento, pero con paciencia podre lograrlo.

Si continuaste leyendo y no te fuiste al darte cuenta de que no era un nuevo capítulo, déjame darte el segundo aviso. Acabo de darle revisión al ultimo capitulo de la MIKO, tiene más de treinta hojas de Word, mas de 15.000 palabras, es bastante largo. Pero he decidido partirlo en dos y escribir algo más, para dar más detalles y enriquecer el final. También considere seriamente un epilogo, así que pueden estar seguros de que lo hare.

Mañana estaré publicando el cap. 53 con mas de 20 pg. Mi consejo es que como ha pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que actualice lean los últimos capítulos de la miko previos a este, para que así no estén perdidos con esta continuación.

Creo que eso seria todo, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

 _ ***Recuerden leer caps previos para orientarse* *Nos leemos mañana***_


	54. Chapter 54

**DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes del magnífico anime y manga INUYASHA me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía, así que cualquier tipo de plagio está prohibido.**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO NUEVAMENTE LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES, ASÍ NO ESTARÁN DEL TODO PERDID S. SI HAY DUDAS SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA, PUEDEN DECÍRMELO EN UN REVIEW O MENSAJE PRIVADO Y LES RESPONDERÉ POR PM**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **LA MIKO DE LAS CUATRO ALMAS**

 **CAPITULO FINAL PART 1**

 **EL DIA D – UNA SEMANA ANTES**

" _Y así el tiempo volvió a correr frente a sus ojos"_

Kagome se derrumbó, quedo arrodillada en medio del barro mientras intentaba asimilar todas las emociones que volvieron a producirse dentro de ella, el horror, la tristeza y la desesperación que estaba transmitiéndole Sesshomaru a través de la marca eran impensables, e inhumanamente doloroso. Puso las palmas de sus manos contra le tierra gredosa y fría y tembló por el viento seco y afilado, su cuerpo dolía, sus manos temblaban junto al suelo que se movía desequilibrándola, el ruido de las patas de Yakko estaba provocando grandes grietas contra el suelo mientras saltaba, golpeaba, tumbaba y arremetía contra su enemigo sin detenerse.

Le dolía el aullido de la bestia y ella intento tocar su cuello en donde le punzaba como un enorme puñal y lo sintió allí, intacto y caliente como una quemadura de agua hirviendo. Su cuerpo real e inconsciente y más muerto que vivo volvió a dejar escapar un palpito horrorosamente débil, para luego volverse a detener y volver a golpear, ni siquiera sabía que aquel tipo de vida era posible.

Escucho el retumbar de la tierra y vio al enorme dragón con ojos desorbitados de ira y desesperación correr en dirección en donde ella y su cuerpo estaban, casi al mismo tiempo Yakko se dio media vuelta y de un zarpazo de su pata delantera incrusto sus garras que crecieron doblemente en el lomo escamoso, reteniendo así el ataque del dragón. Pero Ryu se arrastró con sus propias garras con medio cuerpo en tierra para llegar a ella y aniquilarla completamente y así al menos cumplir su venganza con él.

Kagome vio horrorizada como el dragón estaba a solo a unos metros de ella luchando por llegar hasta su cuerpo moribundo, gruñendo y rascando la tierra intentando librarse de la garra de Yakko que le estaba atravesando el cuerpo. La cola puntiaguda del dragón se movió por detrás del pelaje blanco y lo azoto un par de veces apuñalándolo en varias partes de su lomo, aunque Yakko parecía no sentir dolor, mas solo una ira creciente.

Con su otra pata delantera Yakko comenzó a destazar varias partes del lomo color ébano, pedazos enormes de carne que sacaba con aparente facilidad y que tiraba lejos del cuerpo de Ryu provocándole una terrible agonía que hizo que Ryu dejara de luchar por alcanzarla e intentara en vez de eso quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito ya que Yakko duplicaba su tamaño ahora.

Chillo con un alarido de dolor, y Kagome pudo ver asqueada que ahora faltaba gran parte de su espalda, se estaba desangrando y muriendo poco a poco, las escamas negras brillaban como obsidiana tiradas en muchas direcciones y los ojos de la bestia negra sangraron y de pronto el dragón se destransformó y Ryu volvió a tener forma humanoide. Yakko perdió de vista a su enemigo que se había deslizado de su vista aprovechando su ahora pequeño tamaño. Yakko se movió de un lado a otro buscando a su enemigo que aprovecho el desconcierto y su última fuerza en su cuerpo mutilado y salto hacia ella. Ella por supuesto no podía hacer nada, solo era una espectadora mientras veía a Ryu acercarse a su cuerpo tirado sacando las garras y dejando en su camino un charco de sangre como un rio.

-¡INUYASHA! -Los bellos se le pusieron de punta cuando escucho la voz de Sesshomaru, el aún estaba en la transformación de Yakko y nunca lo había visto hablar a través de él. Solo fue un grito ronco, angustioso y desesperado, pero salió de la mandíbula de Yakko con la voz de Sesshomaru.

Su amigo que estaba algunos metros más allá y parecía en estado de shock reacciono a la voz de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que Ryu no estaba tan lejos de ella, corrió hacia ella, pero estaba más lejos y dudaba que pudiera alcanzarla. Saco el colmillo que reposaba en su cinto y lanzo su poder contra él alejándolo mientras lo cortaba más de lo que estaba. La había salvado, a un segundo de distancia.

… ****************….**

Ryu fue lanzado metros más allá, la fuerza ya no le era suficiente para levantarse a pelear, el dolor era agudo, pero la muerte se acercaba y comenzaba a hacer su trabajo, lo estaba adormeciendo. En su visión periférica apareció él, lo odiaba porque seguía de pie y no parecía ni siquiera lastimado, aunque por supuesto eso era solo superficial, porque por dentro podía verlo, estaba destruido y sabía que no viviría demasiado tiempo con la pena de perderla. El terminaría por acompañarlo al más allá muy pronto.

Sintió el filo de su espada sobre su cuello y sonrió esperando la condena.

-Morirás. -Sentencio.

Él quiso asentir, pero ni siquiera podía moverse. -Pero parte de mi plan si funciono. -Susurro intentando no ahogarse con la sangre que invadía su tráquea.

Sesshomaru corto parte de su estómago de un rápido movimiento, pero él ya estaba adormecido, incluso podía ver a los mensajeros de la muerte acercarse a él esperando su último aliento. Él se rio con ganas sin importarle que la sangre inundo sus pulmones y tosió mucha de ella. -Al final ella me hablo, dijo que cumpliría mi deseo.

Sesshomaru puso la katana sobre su rostro y le exigió una explicación. Pero él no diría nada, él se iría guardando esa información, tendría ese deleite, y si todo marchaba a su favor, él nuevamente tendría una oportunidad.

No supo si estaba alucinando, pero escucho su voz. Giro los ojos a un lado y la vio, la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios y nuevamente la admiro, era como siempre, incluso con la ropa desgarrada, y la sangre que la bañaba, seguía viéndose tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Sus ojos eran tristes, pero seguían siendo firmes y valientes, quiso decir su nombre, pero no podía decir nada más. Sintió a las criaturas del yomi tocarlo, solo tenía un segundo más… su mayor enemigo estaba aún delante de él, pero él se daría el placer de mirarla solo a ella por última vez.

Sintió el tirón que lo separaba de su cuerpo, y como la vida se esfumaba y el adormecimiento invadía su cuerpo. Se paro lejos de su cuerpo y esta vez pudo verla con más claridad, intento acercarse a ella, pero un muro invisible los separo, miró a las criaturas del inframundo exigiendo una explicación del porque no podía tocarla, y lo que la viciosa criatura le dijo fue que ella aún no estaba muerta.

Kagome lo miro con frialdad, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, y eso le dio un extraño placer. Las puertas del yomi se abrieron bajo sus pies y las criaturas del inframundo intentaron arrastrarlo lejos. Él se sostuvo como pudo, pero las fuerzas eran más fuertes que él. Un " _volveré_ " fue lo último que intento decirle.

… **.*************….**

Kagome tubo la asquerosa oportunidad de ver a Ryukuroi por última vez antes de que su alma fuera llevada al yomi en donde seguramente sufriría una condena de dolor eterna. No iba a negar que sintió un mal presagio cuando pudo discernir su última palabra, pero esperaba que simplemente sean ideas suyas.

Volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru que en algún momento cayo arrodillado, mientras miraba a algún punto lejano sin realmente ver nada. Su katana Bakusaiga yacía olvidada entre el agua y el barro. Y su cabello plateado siempre ordenado caía sobre su rostro. Ella no podía soportal tal vista.

Escucho la voz de Inuyasha, era casi un susurro, pero estaba parado detrás de él como si intentara mostrar su apoyo. -Sesshomaru… ella aún no ha muerto.

Kagome no podía soportarlo más, se fue de allí aun con las lágrimas cayendo, ella tenía el tiempo contado, pronto seguramente Izanami intentaría venir por ella, y quería despedirse de su hijo por si alguna cosa salía mal y ella no podría encontrar al ermitaño. Los escalofríos la recorrieron cuando escucho el rugido de pena de Sesshomaru, pero ella no podía mirar atrás, simplemente no podía ver en ese estado a alguien tan fuerte como él.

Camino con tal prisa que realmente no noto la velocidad que había utilizado para alejarse de allí, era más rápido de lo que un humano normalmente podría. Probablemente era por eso mismo, ella ya no era precisamente un ser humano en toda regla, suponiendo que las almas tenían más facilidad a la hora de recorrer grandes trechos de distancia avanzo sintiéndose liviana nuevamente.

Se alejo del campo de batalla y llego a ver el palacio en lo alto, estaba consumido por la oscuridad y ciertas áreas parecían haber sido destruidas y o incendiadas, incluso allí había algunos cuerpos, casi la mayoría de los trabajadores, o doncellas. Los conocía a todos.

Se detuvo en el escalón de la entrada y miro a los youkai reunidos, estaban conversando en susurros y ella los podía ver bien incluso si estaban en las sombras.

-Gracias por traerla. -Dijo él sosteniendo a Yume. Era evidente que incluso si intentaba pasar desapercibido era Lord Shiro, el Lord kitsune del Sur, que por obvias razones intentaba llevarse del Oeste a su sobrina.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, Sesshomaru en estos momentos estaba muy inestable y temía lo que pudiera hacerle a la niña. La pequeña no había tenido la culpa, Naraku la había manipulado.

-Creo que Lady Kagome lo hubiera deseado así, al menos esto lo hare bien. -Kagome pensaba irse inmediatamente, pero se detuvo un instante al reconocer a su dama de compañía, se veía decaída y algo lastimada. Se pregunto por un momento si lamentaría que ella muriera, ella pensó que por sus obvios sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru probablemente pensaría que su partida de este mundo sería bastante beneficiosa. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su camino original ignorando los evidentes celos que no quería sentir en ese momento.

Recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, sentía un extraño frio soplarle la nuca, pero siempre que giraba a ver lo que era no veía nada ni a nadie. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en ella y corrió con más fuerza. La habitación en donde había dado a luz ya se encontraba a la vista y las puertas estaban completamente abiertas. Se detuvo en su apuro y giro para ingresar sorprendiéndose de ver a Kykio y a Irasue en la misma habitación, ambas se miraban fríamente y su madre sostenía en una de sus manos una flecha sagrada partida en dos, y en la otra una brillante espada plateada delgada y de hermosos acabados.

Entro en la habitación sintiéndose invisible al ver que ellas no parecían notar absolutamente nada. Ella miro temerosa hacia el niño que había dejado envuelto en mantas manchadas con su sangre. En el suelo había un revoltijo entre las sabanas, el futón y las yukatas manchadas, allí entre el mar de blanco y rojo estaba él. Kagome se derrumbó en el suelo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Kagemaru, la estaba mirando fijamente, ella sonrió con tristeza y derramo un par de lágrimas mientras se daba cuenta que él estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con detalle. Un suspiro de asombro se estanco en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que el parecía poder verla perfectamente. Sus ojitos ámbar parecían incluso reconocerla.

Se desencanto del momento cuando el conocido sonido silbante de una flecha disparada resonó en la habitación. Se levanto para ir hacia él incluso si ella no podía tocarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Irasue volvió a partir la flecha en dos de un solo movimiento de su espada. Mas sorprendida aún estaba porque Kagemaru ni siquiera había separado sus ojos de ella, y no solo eso, un campo de energía de un color azul turquesa se levantó alrededor de él. Era él, él había sido el que lo había hecho.

-¿Se te acabaron las flechas onna? -Pregunto Irasue, su tono cruel disfrazado entre el desinterés y la burla no pasaron desapercibidos. Una vaga y horrorosa sonrisa baño su hermoso rostro mientras caminaba hacia Kykio que viéndose sobrepasada por la situación comenzó a retroceder por instinto.

-¡No le temo a la muerte! -Profirió Kykio.

Irasue soltó una pequeña risa cruda. -¿Quieres morir? -Le pregunto levantando su espada hasta llegar a apuntar al corazón de Kykio.

Kykio no contesto, pero tampoco parecía querer negarse, parecía lista para lo que venía.

-Soy muy buena leyendo a las personas… -Comento Irasue con voz sedosa. -Creo que, tu preferirías morir ¿cierto? -Kykio frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Apuesto a que ya sabes que tu maestro murió, todos pudimos sentirlo. -Se burlo ella. -Debes estar destruida, aunque por supuesto intentas fingir que no es así. ¿Acaso él era lo único que tenías en esta vida? ¿Después de él ya no hay nadie verdad? ¡Pobrecilla! Te has vuelto tan dependiente de él que prefieres morir ahora que tu vida no tiene propósito. -Irasue se rio con más fuerza al ver que Kykio comenzaba a temblar de ira reprimida. -¡Adivine! Ni siquiera lo amabas, tu simplemente quieres morir porque sientes que ya no serás útil para nada ni para nadie, ¡Patética!

Kykio grito de rabia e intento atacarla con su reiki, pero todo se detuvo en un segundo en el que la espada plateada surco una herida profunda en el rostro de Kykio. Había demasiada sangre, pero por lo poco que ella podía ver, parecía una herida que surcaba desde el final de la ceja derecha y bajaba por su pómulo hasta casi llegar a la esquina del labio. El sonido de la sangre salpicada mas el grito de sorpresa de Kykio fue terrible.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, fue testigo de la frialdad con la que podía manejar su suegra las cosas, y lo sabía más aún porque Kykio no estaba muerta, ella se había tropezado y caído hacia atrás golpeándose contra el muro mientras sostenía su rostro que sangraba profundamente.

Irasue se acercó hasta quedar a su altura en el suelo, la sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza y susurro algunas palabras haciendo que Kykio comience a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, para luego levantarse y dar unos pasos lejos sin perderla de vista.

-¿¡QUE ME HICISTE!? ¿¡QUE ME HICISTE!? -Grito histérica.

Irasue sonrió. -Puse un sello sobre ti, me temo querida que no podrás romperlo. Así sabrás como se siente tener que vivir una vida normal, sin hacer daño a los demás. ¡Ah! Pero no creas que fui amable, por supuesto que te has ganado mi odio y mereces la muerte, pero no lo hare. Yo no perdono nunca, y detesto a las personas débiles como tú.

Esa última palabra volvió loca a Kykio que intento en vano atacarla con su reiki sin lograr absolutamente nada, puesto que no había poderes que pudiera utilizar, gimió y lloro desconsoladamente al darse cuenta de eso.

-En tu rostro llevaras un recordatorio de tu crimen. Quiero ver que intentes incluso formar una familia de esa forma. Si mis planes salen como espero terminaras por vivir en la miseria o por terminar con tu vida tu misma. Ahora querida, te doy la oportunidad de que te vayas antes de que mi hijo te mate y yo me quede sin el placer de disfrutar tu vida miserable.

Kykio se levantó como pudo, casi se arrastró hacia afuera, parecía lamentable mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

Un minuto de silencio después aun con la tensión en el aire Kagome sintió que por un segundo la mirada de Irasue había chocado con la suya, pero ahora simplemente veía de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando algo desconocido.

-¿Kagome estas aquí? -La voz de Irasue llena de cariño la emociono. Miro a Kagemaru que volvió su vista a ella y le sonrió al niño que pestañeo somnolientamente mientras chupaba con ahincó su pulgar.

Kagome se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y la llamo, pero Irasue no parecía verla o escucharla.

-Lo lamento cachorra, solo puedo sentirte levemente y aun así ni siquiera estoy segura de que eres tú. Podría verte o escucharte mejor si estuvieras muerta, pero no lo estas, y aunque gracias a eso no nos podemos comunicar estoy muy agradecida de que no nos hayas dejado.

Kagome asintió, aunque no pudiera ser vista. Realmente no había nada que hacer, dejo el lugar junto a Irasue y camino hacia su hijo, intentaría tocarlo para saber si con él era diferente, ya que él podía verla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tubo que girarse hacia las puertas abiertas de la habitación en donde de las sombras una mujer con un hermoso kimono se arrastraba con sus manos y sus pies deformes mientras su cabeza colgaba de forma inhumana. Vio sus ojos hundidos de cuencas vacías y su cabello negro tan largo alrededor de su rostro. Dientes podridos y afilados le sonrieron mientras se levantaba del suelo y se tambaleaba hacia ella. Era Izanami.

Vio una última vez a su hijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el balcón mientras Izanami se deslizaba con fiereza hacia ella. No lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar, incluso sintió que la diosa de la muerte la había tocado a través de la tela de su traje de miko. Un hormigueo la recorrió desde su espalda y tuvo que tragarse el grito de espanto cuando sintió cientos de insectos recorrer su piel ahí donde la había tocado. El viento soplo con fuerza en su rostro y se preparó para el golpe de la caída.

… *****************….**

 **ACTUALMENTE**

Kagome no podía volver al Oeste, la diosa de la muerte Izanami era astuta, todas las veces que lo había intentado había tenido que evadirla cobardemente. Su reiki no funcionaba con ella, pero le había sido muy útil para evadir a sus lacayos, los sirvientes del inframundo, que se veían tan inmundos y desquiciados como su reina, aunque obviamente más inútiles, ella si podía desvanecerlos con su poder sagrado. La primera vez que volvió a utilizarlo fue por un acto inconsciente, ni siquiera sabía que podía utilizar poder sagrado en el limbo extraño en el que estaba, y siendo un alma en pena como se consideraba.

Se detuvo de su andar cuando se sintió terriblemente agotada, busco el árbol más grande y se deslizo en el hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las rodillas juntas mientras su rostro reposaba en ellas buscando poder perder la conciencia por un momento y descansar su cansancio mental. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde aquella vez, si ella misma pudiera adivinar pensaría que solo paso un día, un día bastante largo, pero no podía estar segura de nada, el tiempo en el limbo parecía andar de forma diferente al terrenal, no había día ni noche, era solo brumoso y lleno de neblina, era tétrico y pesado. Ella podía ver a los vivos, pero no a todos, solo a aquellos a los que conocía, si ella pensaba en ellos de pronto el camino en dirección a esa persona se iluminaba suavemente. Pero por mas que pensara en Sesshomaru o en su bebé, no podía atravesar el Oeste. No aun al menos, y aunque mayormente había vagado sin rumbo sabia cual era su misión, pero era difícil encontrar a alguien que no conocías.

Una de las peores cosas de su condición era que no podía dormir, ni comer, pero sentía el pesar de ellas, moría de hambre, y las jaquecas empeoraban. De vez en cuando sentía un horrible tirón que la hacía jadear, era un dolor sordo en su pecho, como si alguien intentara quitarle el corazón. Por supuesto ella sabía bien lo que era, mientras más se alejara de su cuerpo real menos posibilidades tenia de volver a él, estaría oficialmente muerta e Izanami podría capturarla con más facilidad, ya que la kami tenía el control de todas las almas muertas, ella por lo pronto la había evadido bien. Algo la estaba manteniendo en el mundo vivo, la jalaba y la forzaba a quedarse, y ella podía sentirlo en su cuello, era la marca.

Levanto la cabeza y suspiro al ver que no le faltaba mucho para llegar, había estado siguiendo a Inuyasha cuando lo vio salir de la frontera Oeste, pero él había sido rápido, y aunque ella podía moverse muy rápido siendo un alma, su cuerpo sufría.

Recordó el momento en el que lacero su propia marca de pareja, el rostro contorsionado de Sesshomaru ante el terrible dolor y el miedo en sus ojos cuando ella lo obligo a desgarrar su corazón. Había sido su única opción para que el la soltara, tenía la esperanza de que la marca se fuera y así el no viviría con locura como Irasue alguna vez le había comentado. Pero Claro la marca no desapareció, era un lazo eterno e irreversible, pero era un punto muy sensible de ataque, muy difícil de llegar. Ella creyó que moriría, pero ahí estaba en ese momento, aún con vida, de alguna forma bastante mala.

Se levanto apoyándose una última vez en el tronco y de un auto empujón se dio el impulso para seguir caminando. Camino lo más rápido que pudo, filtro un poco de sus reservas de energía y logro pasar las puertas del palacio Este. Siguió las voces, entro al enorme salón y encontró a Inuyasha, segundos después las imágenes de otras personas que estaban cerca de él se materializaron, sintió nauseas al ver a la fila de mujeres, todas y cada una eran una personificación de ella.

Un brillo de un rosa suave y bastante pálido le llamo la atención, por supuesto que los que estaban vivos tenían un brillo muy fuerte que los rodeaba que indicaba que realmente eran seres vivos, pero aquella joven ningen tenía un brillo extra, uno suave y no muy poderoso, pero era el brillo de lo celestial, era sangre de miko.

Floto con ligereza hasta ella y absorbió un poco de ese pequeño poder, fue como beber un energizante o tomar un analgésico, el dolor disminuyo en su " _cuerpo_ " y el cansancio bajo unos pocos niveles, no había desaparecido, pero se sentía mejor. Algo le llamo a cruzar adelante y tocar a la ningen, pensó que realmente no pasaría nada malo si lo hacía. Toco la mano de la muchacha que tenía la vista baja y fue magnético, se movió y entro en aquel cuerpo, fue electrizante y vibrante, la energía de la chica la repelió con fuerza, ella no perdió tiempo y miro a Inuyasha mientras intentaba pedirle ayuda, pero su voz no parecía salir de los labios de la muchacha que estaba tensa y horrorizada. Finalmente, la elimino de su cuerpo, y ella cayo hacia atrás sintiéndose decepcionada.

Debía encontrar la forma de encontrar al ermitaño, pero lo único que sabía de él era que residía en el Este.

La tarde estaba cayendo.

La explosión que sonó le puso los pelos de punta. Ella nuevamente había causado que aquellos seres aparecieran en el lugar, al igual que con Koga. A donde sea que fuera ella, cuando la noche se asomaba esas " _personas"_ aparecían.

… **..**************…**

Nuevamente se había ido de ahí, había sido testigo de cómo aquellos que estaban muertos volvían a la vida, Ryukuroi estaba presente y él la había visto, lo supo porque poso sus ojos vacíos en ella, era como un muerto viviente, estaba acompañado de muchos como el, ninguno más que ella conociera, pero todos tenían el propósito de atacar a los que si estaban vivos, excepto él, el dragón había intentado atraparla, no sabía si realmente podría tocarla pero no espero a averiguarlo, solo dio una última mirada a Inuyasha que veía a Ryu con ganas asesinas.

… ***************….**

El recorrido por el Este había sido extenso, no había tenido ningún tipo de pista hasta ese día, cuando se encontró con el espíritu en reposo de un monje que parecía haber dejado el mundo terrenal hacia poco. El hombre se había negado a hablarle de cualquier forma, y paso mucho tiempo siguiéndolo e incluso intentando forzar su voluntad, pero el monje parecía que tenia otras prioridades, Kagome pregunto por ellas muchas veces, pero era terco y solo hablo de ello recientemente diciéndole que esperaba al "faro" la persona que lo transportaría al mas allá. Kagome entendió por qué el hombre seguía vagando sin rumbo, cuando le explico que no podría cruzar al más allá mientras ella estuviera plantada en ese limbo él se detuvo y la escucho al fin. La información que le brindo no era detallada, pero pudo discernir una ubicación posible. Y es así como empezó su búsqueda nuevamente.

Sintió el sonido del ataque y su kekkai se irguió en un segundo, lo había visto venir desde hacía poco, la había seguido mientras ella continuaba con su búsqueda. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miro al samurái que había caído con una fuerza electrizante hacia atrás y dejado su katana de lado.

-¿Quién eres? -Kagome pregunto analizando al hombre ensangrentado, de rostro pálido y con ojos vacios.

Por supuesto el samurái no respondió, ni siquiera parecía haberle escuchado del todo, sino más bien se había vuelto a levantar y levantado su katana para arremeter contra su campo de fuerza.

Habían pasado más de quince minutos y el no parecía ni remotamente cansado a pesar de que golpeaba hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no pudo discernir nada más de lo que inicialmente había visto en él, era prácticamente un zombi. Dejo caer su kekkai con un fuerte empuje que logro nuevamente derribarlo, aprovechó que él estaba desarmado y lo toco, le había llamado la atención su piel que parecía comenzar a sudar, se suponía que los muertos no sudaban. Su piel era fría y dura, pero cuando ella lo toco se calentó y volvió a tomar color, la vida volvió a sus ojos y el la miro con horror.

-¡No me lleves! -Le rogo. Kagome no comprendió.

-¿Quién eres? -Le interrogo ella.

-Soy solo un samurái. -Contesto levantándose y alejándose cautelosamente de ella. -Realmente no debía salir, pero quería ver a mi esposa e hijos, ellos no saben que morí. ¡No desee matar personas inocentes, pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería regresar y verlos! ¡Izanami nos dio libre albedrío y yo necesitaba salir de ese lugar infernal así que aproveche las puertas y…!

-¿Qué puertas? -Interrumpió ella.

El detuvo su confesión y la miro. -Las que se abrieron en el inframundo, decenas de ellas, son pequeñas y frágiles así que difícilmente unas pocas decenas de nosotros puede atravesarlas. Por supuesto los más fuertes son los que obtienen tal oportunidad, pero yo tuve suerte.

Kagome asintió pensativa. La preocupación embargándola poco a poco.

-¿Sabes por qué se abrieron las puertas?

El negó, pero después de pensarlo un poco comento algo angustiante. -Escuche algo acerca del desequilibrio entre el yomi y el mundo celestial. Pero realmente no sé por qué sucedió esto.

-No puedes estar aquí. -Le dijo ella viendo con pena al hombre que asintió.

-Incluso si quisiera ya no puedo hacerlo, no pude intercambiar mi lugar con nadie, tenemos un tiempo corto para hacerlo, es como un intercambio, tomo la vida de otra persona y su alma ira directo al yomi en nuestro lugar. Y ahora que me ha tocado me ha quitado mi tiempo.

El hombre alzo el brazo que ella había tocado y le mostro como el color brillante de la vida pasaba a transformarse en blanco purificado. Pocos minutos después el hombre se desintegro sin dejar rastro y dejándola con mas dudas que antes.

… **************…**

Decir que el mundo celestial estaba desequilibrado era poco, los kamis más temperamentales exigían reuniones, conferencias e incluso los mas osados deseaban forzar el transito al mundo terrenal para intervenir personalmente. Algo que el no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Los kamis mas tranquilos prefirieron enclaustrarse en sus templos y esperar lo que venga susurrando sus opiniones acerca de cómo no debieron intervenir desde un principio.

El palacio de Inari estaba clausurado y con cada movimiento del reloj se resquebrajaba un poco más. Cada avance de la manecilla del enorme reloj era más de un mes en la tierra, y aunque ahora ya ni siquiera miraba el transcurso del tiempo, sabía que había avanzado bastante. Según su conexión con uno de sus oráculos terrenales la situación de sus creaciones estaba pasando una terrible crisis que si seguía por ese rumbo terminaría por extinguirlos.

En medio de sus pensamientos detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta del palacio de su pequeña hermana, no había mostrado ningún tipo de expresión cuando todo ocurrió, pero por dentro lo sentía profundamente. Había sido una pérdida irreparable, y más al saber que con ella toda la venia que bañaba a las creaciones de Inari desaparecería, incluyendo las bestias que realmente eran fracciones de poder de los dioses convertidos en cúmulos de energía pensante e instintiva, regalados en los primeros años a los youkais de la línea de creación de cada uno de ellos. Los Kitsune, Nekos, Leopardos, y cualquier otro youkai afiliado a Inari que tuviera las capacidades físicas para sostener a una bestia actualmente había perdido a aquel compañero dual que se le otorgaba desde su nacimiento. Era trágico.

Actualmente Tsukuyomi intentaba por todos los medios hacer contacto con sus mejores oráculos en la tierra, para advertir de lo ocurrido y encaminar hacia la solución inmediata. Aun en su mente retumbaba el congreso de emergencia que se había levantado tiempo atrás.

 **FLASH BACK.**

-¡Tsukuyomi debes hacer algo! ¡Es tu decendencia! ¡Deberías poder contactarte con ella!

El kami apretó los puños con fuerza ante la afrenta, ofendido por las miradas acusadoras. El realmente lo había intentado, pero no podía contactarse con ella, como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa, permanecía oculta de sus ojos y de sus visiones, aunque varias veces había soñado con ella, pero solo podía verla cansada y huyendo, pero su paradero o alguna señal de ella se ocultaba de sus ojos.

Había llamado a Irasue, pero la conexión era tan vaga, que realmente no pudo hacer nada, más que esperar que la dama de la luna regresara al palacio blanco sagrado en donde el templo erigido para él se encontraba y en donde las energías entre abajo y arriba eran más firmes.

… **..*****************…..**

Kimira aterrizo secamente sobre las hermosas baldosas de su palacio privado, no le importo el sonido del rompimiento del hermoso suelo, ni la desesperación en los ojos de sus preciadas aprendices que parecían inquietarse con su llegada, como si supieran realmente la gravedad del asunto. Irasue escucho atentamente a Kimira susurrándole la desgracia en el Sur, y aunque conocía a su bestia y su actitud desinteresada, podía escuchar el pánico en su voz. Incluso ella podía sentirlo ahora que había pisado suelo consagrado, algo iba bastante mal arriba, y estaba repercutiendo entre los mortales.

-¡CORRE! -Grito su bestia. -Se deslizo de su transformación y prácticamente se teletransporto con rapidez adentro, silenciando los gritos de sorpresa de las pequeñas estudiantes que se habían acercado a recibirla.

Las puertas del templo parecían llamarla, como si tuvieran vida propia y palpitaran de urgencia, incluso ya podía sentir el escalofrió de la conexión. Abrió las puertas de lado a lado y vio el hermoso monumento brillando con fulgor, se tiró al piso de rodillas, no tenía tiempo para ceremonias, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pronunciar sutra sobre sutra. Al tercero de ello lo sintió, como su alma parecía ser sacada de su cuerpo y transportada con más prisa que nunca, tan fuerte que Kimira gruño en advertencia por el shock doloroso.

Irasue se dio la vuelta cuando se percató de la presencia detrás. Miro los ojos preocupados de su kami regente y le dio una discreta venia, no demasiado llamativa ni alegórica, pero lo suficientemente respetuosa para no parecer ofensiva frente a una deidad, no es como si realmente importara en ese momento, lo sabía al ver los ojos violetas de su Dios.

-Esta conexión no durará demasiado, te he forzado demasiado querida Irasue, no será beneficioso para ti. -Irasue asintió.

-Debes saber, que el equilibrio entre los mundos, celestial, infernal y terrenal sigue un patrón desencadenante, en el momento en el que nosotros metemos nuestras manos en asuntos terrenales, así mismo el yomi responde de alguna forma para complicar la situación, es causa y efecto, pero el punto medio, ósea el ser o momento que fue el intervenido, el protagonista principal de nuestra intervención tiene el poder de cambiar el rumbo de la situación, nosotros el Yang les damos la oportunidad, el Ying se encarga de poner los obstáculos y el sujeto deberá inclinar la balanza. En nuestro caso Kagome ha sido nuestro sujeto, las cartas fueron lanzadas muchas veces, lo he visto en el reflejo de la luna, he visto muchas vidas, muchas profecías, muchos finales, y en ellos Kagome siempre tomaba una decisión importante, por supuesto ella no fue el primer sujeto, hubo muchos más, y estos también tuvieron muchas vidas alternas, mundos paralelos, pero nunca consiguieron inclinar la balanza por el lado del Yang. La joven a la que le dejaste una marca hace poco, ella fue un sujeto, la estudie, intente intervenir, pero ella siempre cometía el mismo error, ella era defectuosa para ser un sujeto de cambio. Pero cuando mire más allá del presente, cuando pose mis ojos en aguas futuras vi el nacimiento de mi niña, Kagome. Estuve presente, porque ella me llamo, sentí su aura más fuerte que nadie y supe que la había encontrado, era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con todas las pruebas, pero ella estaba en el tiempo equivocado, quinientos años más allá de donde era necesaria. Tenía que haber alguna forma, no podía dejarla en ese mundo, porque en ese mundo ella moriría, ella era ingenua, no sabía de sus poderes, pero algo iba a pasar en ese futuro, el mundo que ella conocía de pronto se vendría abajo y todo por lo que estamos peleando ahora sucedería en ese momento quinientos años de ahora en adelante, pero con tanto tiempo de preparación, de maquinación, ella, la pequeña no podría lograrlo, incluso si aprendía a manejar ese enorme poder dentro suyo. Un poder tan grande en un cuerpo frágil.

Irasue estaba tan impactada que tuvo que intentar sostenerse a sí misma. El dolor de estar separada de su cuerpo comenzaba a acrecentarse.

-Tuve que intervenir, debía hacerlo. Metí mis manos en ello, y sé que los Dioses supremos me juzgaran en algún momento, pero era necesario, así que convertí el pozo de aquel templo en un portal del tiempo, tenía que ser un lugar sagrado, y ese lugar ha visto mucha historia. Yo lo abrí, ella tenía un campo de fuerza instintivo que la protegía de mostrar sus poderes, yo se lo quite y logre conectar el pozo con la perla, así fue como ella fue arrastrada atrás. Pero ella se rehusó, ella se asustó y sus poderes surtieron efecto pausando el viaje dejándolo incompleto, así fue como ella viajo por primera vez, la perla se había completado y yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, la perla era lo que hacía funcionar el pozo, así que tuve que intervenir nuevamente, y la perla se fusionó con ella, así ella podría viajar nuevamente. Y lo hizo.

La cara de Tsukuyomi parecía derrotista y culpable.

-Ella llego al tiempo adecuado, ella supero todas las pruebas, ella se volvió más fuerte, más inteligente, pero ella deseaba huir, aún era temerosa, le temía al futuro, la balanza se inclinó a mi favor y tu hijo pudo reconocerla como su compañera, cuando la mordió firmo un acuerdo eterno, que no negare que me dejo más tranquilo, porque incluso si ella intentaba irse nuevamente, su destino estaría influenciado a él, así que ella tendría que volver siempre a la misma época, y así cumpliría con el destino que yo egoístamente planifique en cierta medida.

-Como pudo. -Irasue estaba realmente sorprendida, y no negaría que ella era manipuladora por naturaleza, pero el kami frente a ella se llevaba el premio, era calculador ciertamente, pero lo más increíble era que había proferido un enorme cariño por la cachorra, y, aun así.

-Yo la quiero, no creas que no lo hago, amo a todos mis hijos, a mis preciosas creaciones, y a ella aún más. Pero tengo un deber, incluso si tengo que poner en riesgo su vida, no me lo perdonare, aunque realmente no sé si tendré tiempo de vivir mi castigo y mi culpa, porque he visto mi futuro más probable, y me temo que yo seré el siguiente en desaparecer.

Irasue cerró los ojos tensos mientras Kimira hundía las garras en el suelo ante el impacto de la noticia, que implicaría la desaparición de todas las bestias Inus, Okamis, y demás. Kimira se iría, así como Yakko y Yasha. Era un futuro horrible.

-¿Porque en esta era? ¿Porque ahora?

-Porque este es el punto cúspide, tenía que ser ahora, porque si hubiéramos esperado no habría habido muchas posibilidades para haber ganado. Cuando el dragón intento forzar las puertas celestiales creo un daño colateral. No debía haber resultado de esa manera, el destino de la niña era morir y con ella la posibilidad de que alguna vez alguien más pudiera usar la perla para intentar algo parecido. Porque ella era la perla. Realmente odiaba esa opción, era la que más detestaba, y no la hubiera utilizado si no supiera como acababan las demás, en donde Kagome perdía o vivía, pero no acababa con el mal, simplemente lo retrasaba, esta era la única opción e intente retrasarla lo más posible por el cariño que tenía hacia ella. Pero tuve que decidir.

-Pero ella no murió, porque su el corazón que fue destruido no fue el suyo, fue el de aquel ser creado de maldad a manos del dragón. Por supuesto el corazón de la niña fue mortalmente dañado, pero ella vivió el tiempo suficiente para que el dragón utilice esa oportunidad e intente convertir su corazón en la perla, en un objeto. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, lo sé porque incluso yo escuche la voz de la perla emergiendo de Kagome como un individuo ajeno al cuerpo de ella, escuche claramente el deseo del dragón de dejar las puertas abiertas, y todos los dioses escuchamos las grietas en el cielo, pero fue en ese momento que Kagome tomo la decisión de morir, si hubiera esperado un poco más probablemente se hubieran abierto por completo y la situación sería peor que ahora. La esfera dejo de materializarse y volvió a ser parte del alma de Kagome que casi no tenía vida. Todo termino con ello, el causante murió después de eso, sus planes terminaron y el trágico futuro cambio, pero las consecuencias de la balanza dictaminaron otra cosa. Y aunque no se abrieron las puertas, si hay una terrible grieta que está filtrando y conectando directamente nuestros mundos. Y es por eso por lo que nuestra madre la diosa de la muerte Izanami puede salir del inframundo, porque si en el cielo hay una fuga en el yomi también. Estos son los pequeños agujeros que han dejado salir a los muertos para intercambiar sus vidas con los vivos. Y así como ustedes tienen sus muertos, los dioses tenemos los nuestros, kamis renegados, destruidos por sus malas acciones regresaran a este plano, y la balanza no hallara la manera de que todo concuerde, y si unos viven nuevamente los que siempre vivieron tienen que desaparecer, es por eso por lo que sufrimos la perdida de Inari.

Irasue cayo arrodillada al suelo, ya no podía soportar más tiempo, sentía un dolor indescriptible.

-Ha sido demasiado tiempo querida Irasue. Esta es tu misión, debes encontrar el alma de Kagome, ella debe volver a su cuerpo, debe vivir, y me temo que pronto se agotara su tiempo, la marca de la pareja no durara lo suficiente para atarla a tu mundo. Ella está en una búsqueda, busca a su antagónico, un antiguo ermitaño ningen que vive en el Este, él es la contraparte de Kagome, ella es el faro que lleva a las almas a la purificación para que vayan al yomi o al mundo celestial según sus opciones, muy parecido a un shinigami, pero con capacidades sin iguales para una mortal. Contrariamente el ermitaño es aquel faro que guía a las almas viejas desde el yomi o mundo celestial a renacer o reencarnar al mundo de los vivos según sus acciones. Si ella toca a esta persona ella podrá volver a su cuerpo. Si ella lo consigue, mientras sea consciente de su poder y sus capacidades podrá sellar todos los orificios del yomi y así sellar nuevamente a las almas a quedarse donde deben estar, y a su vez el ermitaño podrá sellar las grietas del mundo celestial. Y todo debe hacerse desde el mundo terrenal, porque ahí fue donde todo surgió.

Irasue asintió aun cuando casi estaba recostada del dolor. -Intentare contactarla lo mejor que puedo y juntas buscaremos al ermitaño.

El negó. -El ermitaño ha dejado de ser el regente de la reencarnación, porque murió hace algún tiempo.

-¡¿Que?! -Irasue no podía creerlo, como el destino parecía jugar sucio, matando al único que podría traer a Kagome de vuelta, simplemente no podía creerlo. -Tsukuyomi sama debe tener otro plan, porque si no toda esta charla habría sido en vano.

Él sonrió levemente. -Ya ha nacido el nuevo regente de la oscuridad, el don se le ha otorgado a alguien más como siempre debe ser cuando uno de los dos regentes muere. Y en esta ocasión me lavo las manos, no he tenido nada que ver con ello, fue una sorpresa para mí como para los otros kamis.

Ella no podía creerlo, pero ya sabía quién era ese niño. Una sonrisa surco sus labios.

El asintió a sus pensamientos. -Su nombre es Kagemaru, y es el primogénito de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

… ****************…**

Se tambaleo de un lado a otro mientras intentaba dar un paso firme sobre otro, hacía mucho tiempo que buscaba aquella maldita cueva en donde vivía el famoso ermitaño. Sus piernas ya no podían caminar rápido ni establemente y por eso había tardado más, había buscado mikos o monjes para intentar abastecerse de energía y poder caminar más rápido, pero al parecer habían desaparecido o eran muy escasos. Ya no sentía con la misma intensidad el tirón de la marca y eso comenzaba a asustarla. La tierra del camino era pedregosa y desnivelada, ya había caído muchas veces, y mientras más lo hacía más le costaba levantarse. Cayo nuevamente al suelo, su cuerpo era manso y débil, ni siquiera pudo proteger su rostro cuando cayo y golpeo el suelo con su mejilla, claro que ella era solo un alma, pero podía sentir el dolor, y apostaba que su cuerpo igual lo sentía.

-¿Has venido por mí? -Una voz rasposa y vieja resonó en sus oídos, levanto la vista y miro los alrededores, solo encontró bosque y un camino. -Aquí estoy. -Volvió a llamarla desde la espesura del monte. A duras penas ella se levantó y siguió la voz. Muy al fondo a través de la maleza hallo una pequeña choza construida en la entrada de una pequeña cueva baja, la madera estaba mohosa y húmeda, todo parecía silencioso y brumoso, pero la puerta estaba abierta como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

-¿Eres el ermitaño de la noche que se encarga de reencarnar almas? -Pregunto ella parándose en el marco de la puerta y haciendo a un lado la delgada estera de paja que le cubría la visión.

-Lo era si, lo era. -Pronuncio cansadamente y Kagome pudo verlo, un hombre demasiado mayor, arrugado y casi calvo acurrucado en una esquina de la casa, mientras sostenía un hermoso báculo de madera en sus manos.

Kagome se encogió y dejo caer su cuerpo deslizándolo por el marco de la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. -Estas muerto. -Susurro para sí misma, suspirando y dejando reposar su cabeza en la madera firme. Quería maldecir, gritar y llorar.

El anciano se rio. -Tú eras mi contraparte, pero también sigues el mismo camino que yo. Realmente esperé tu llamado, pero nunca lo hiciste, así que pensé que habías muerto como yo, pero al parecer solo estas en una pausa momentánea. Tendré que esperar un poco más, y cuando mueras alguien más tomara tu papel.

Ella lo miro fijamente. -¿Significa que alguien ha heredado tu don?

El asintió. -Al fin sentí paz, aguante lo más que pude, pero ya no podía con la carga, viví toda mi vida mortal siendo el regente, era un don que no pedí, ni siquiera pude tener una familia por este deber, lo peor de todo fue que este don alargo mi vida más de lo que un humano normal viviría, fue una tortura, tener que escuchar en mis oídos sus peticiones, tener que usar mi cuerpo para dejar pasar a aquellos bendecidos, era cansador, pero ahora después de casi doscientos años puedo ser libre, y resulta que la regente de luz que tenía que llevarme al más allá no puede hacerlo y tampoco puede dejar que otro lo haga porque esta tercamente aferrada a esta vida. -Se burlo. -No vale la pena jovencita, será mejor que te rindas, no te condenes a vivir como yo.

Ella sonrió cansadamente. -Soy muy terca para rendirme. Pero sabes, he aprendido algo, mientras más rechaces el don más insoportable es, sin embargo, mientras abraces tu poder y dejes de temer esto fluirá con tranquilidad.

El la miro seriamente. -¿Y entonces jovencita, todo fluyo tranquilamente para ti? ¿O cómo es que estas en estas condiciones ahora?

Ella se rio y pensó " _Touché_ " la había desarmado, no pudo evitar reírse con más ganas.

-¿Quieres encontrar al actual regente de la oscuridad cierto? -Pregunto él acariciando su bastón con cariño.

Ella asintió con un por favor cansado saliendo de sus labios. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para esperanzarse.

Él lo pensó por un momento. -No puedo decirte quien o donde esta, pero lo más probable es que sea un bebé en este momento. Y tiene que haber nacido el día de mi muerte. Es una información vaga, no creo que puedas encontrarlo, pero es lo único que sé.

Ella apretó los puños y se concentró en la sinceridad de sus palabras, creía tener una sospecha. -Cuando moriste exactamente.

El sonrió. -El día en el que el cielo y el inframundo se rasgaron. En el ocaso de ese día.

Kagome respiro hondo " _Kagemaru_ " pensó.

… **.*************…**

-Un poco más… Un poco más… Un poco más… -Susurro para distraerse, mientras intentaba olvidar su cansancio y su agonía, pensó un par de veces en lo fácil que sería rendirse, usar aquel chal que rodeaba sus caderas como un cinturón y que le había sido de mucha utilidad en el momento en el que tuvo que tirarse del balcón del Oeste, si no fuera por las cualidades de flotar de la delgada tela probablemente ella no podría haber huido de Izanami, y nuevamente el Hagoromo la había ayudado a sobrevolar territorio Este y llegar a Oeste, pero su rendimiento había bajado junto a su conciencia, mientras más cansada y débil este ella menos capacidades tiene el Hagoromo de llevarla a cuesta. Ahora después de usarlo se encontraba caminando de vuelta a donde todo inicio, con el soplido frio de la muerte en su nuca, incluso podía escuchar el sonido viscoso de insectos en su cuerpo, incluso si realmente no había nada en él. Era una técnica especial de la kami de la muerte, enloquecer a sus presas y esperar sus rendiciones.

Se detuvo cuando decidió que debía reposar para recuperar energía, había estado almacenando un poco que le arrebato a la miko del palacio Este, no lo había utilizado por si tenía una emergencia, y aunque realmente en todo momento creía estar en peligro mortal, sentía que no podía usarlo aún, puesto que desde que dejo la casa del ermitaño envuelta en su Hagoromo sintió la presencia de alguien que conocía perfectamente, no pudo hacer nada más que huir de su encuentro despreciable, porque de todas formas no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

-¿Me estabas esperando pequeña Kagome? -Pregunto.

Ella sonrió cínicamente. -Nunca lo haría Ryu, tu eres el que se empeña en buscarme. -Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirar la cara del dragón, y se halló con sus ojos pálidos y piel cetrina. -Me pregunto porque sigues deambulando, tu tiempo ya debería haber acabado.

Él sonrió. -¿Tienes curiosidad acerca de mí?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. -No de ti, si no de lo que planeas que pueda o no afectarme a mi o a mis seres queridos.

Él sonrió, como si lo último que hubiera dicho hubiera sido una simple escusa que guardaba otra verdad más profunda que ella creía que solo existiría en la mente loca y obsesiva de él. -Me comí a otros como yo, les arrebaté su tiempo y así pude permanecer en este estado por más días

Kagome sintió repugnancia. -¿Porque? -Lo cuestiono. Ella realmente hubiera esperado que el matara a uno de los vivos y regresará al plano real rápidamente así buscar su tan añorada venganza. Ni siquiera podía darse una idea de que era más importante que volver a estar con vida y dejar de ser un muerto viviente ambulante.

Él se rio satisfecho por la curiosidad que ella tenía sobre él. -Créeme pequeña que mi objetivo era volver y matar a Sesshomaru, pero cuando te vi, simplemente me di cuenta de que si volvía no tendría la capacidad de verte, así que decidí seguirte, mate a mis compañeros de escape y a otros que encontré en el camino, tome sus tiempos y te seguí todo el camino.

-¿Porque harías eso?. -Ella no comprendía, porque simplemente él era el tipo de persona que piensa primero en sí mismo.

-Tú sabes por qué. -Dio un paso tentativo hacia ella.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se hacía una leve idea de lo que intentaba decirle. Solo pudo juzgarlo de demente. El volvió a dar un paso largo cerca de ella, pero ella aun así no retrocedió, no tenía miedo, además si la tocaba sería él quien saldría perdiendo, porque le ocurriría lo mismo que al samurái que toco, desaparecería. -Te advierto que si te acercas más probablemente desaparezcas y no cumplas tu estúpida venganza.

Él sonrió y asintió. -Probablemente no lo haga. -Dio un último paso y quedo frente a frente.

Ella levanto el mentón osadamente y con los ojos lo reto a atreverse a tocarla. Él no se atrevería, porque él era demasiado egoísta y narcisista para hacerlo.

-Eres hermosa. -Le dijo y ella solo pudo pensar que había perdido la cabeza, sus comentarios no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, no hizo ninguna mueca para demostrarle que realmente no le importaba lo que creía.

-Pero aun así intentaste matarme. ¿Estas feliz con todo lo que paso hasta ahora? -Le pregunto ella.

Él lo pensó por un instante y al final respondió con un simple " _no_ "

-Pequeña Kagome… -La llamo, levanto su mano y lo paso cerca de su rostro sin realmente tocarla. Era una caricia alejada, pero igual de perturbador para ella, que sintió que quería retroceder de su presencia, pero si lo hacía se sentiría derrotada. Ella no le temía. -Ahora que estoy en estas condiciones me he dado cuenta de algo importante, realmente no me interesan los dioses, solo quería ser reconocido, pero ellos no valen la pena. ¿Por qué tendría siquiera que esforzarme por ser reconocido por ese tipo de seres que se creen omnipotentes?

-No estás en condiciones de criticarlos. -Lo interrumpió ella.

-Cierto, pero lo que pude ver hasta ahora, solo me indico la debilidad de los dioses aun cuando supuestamente son los seres más poderosos del universo. ¿Tienen que recurrir a los mortales para que ellos peleen sus batallas, tuvieron que utilizarte a ti para salvarse a ellos mismos, y ellos que hicieron? ¿Observaron todo desde lo alto, acaso eso no te suena ridículo?

Ella no contesto.

El asintió para sí mismo -Es ridículo sin duda. Y yo, aunque mi plan no haya funcionado, creo que les he enseñado una valiosa lección, así que después de todo, me siento satisfecho de demostrarles a ellos que son inútiles. Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente… -El bajo su mirada a la de ella, Kagome ni siquiera podía ver un atisbo de chispa de vida en sus ojos, pero podía sentir la seriedad con la que pronunciaba sus palabras. -Es haberte empujado a su lado.

Ella apretó los labios de malestar, cuando una nueva oleada de dolor la golpeo, pero no movió sus ojos de los de él, no le daría el gusto de verla quejarse.

-Si simplemente pudiera regresar en el tiempo, no tomaría esa decisión, buscaría la manera de obtener mis deseos sin que tú y Sesshomaru se encuentren. Realmente lo pensé, quería traerte conmigo y darte un trato parecido al de Kikyo, pero si hubiera hecho eso, probablemente mis planes no hubieran funcionado, porque te hubiera quebrado pequeña Kagome, y yo te necesitaba como eras, fuerte y capaz, no una simple muñeca que haría todo lo que le pidiera.

Ella ni siquiera podía imaginar que le había hecho a Kikyo.

-Eres un maldito loco, psicópata. -Lo insulto ella.

Él se rio. -Yo lo llamaría amor.

Ella esta vez sí retrocedió un paso ante la palabra, nunca creyó posible pensar que este youkai podría estar más desquiciado que cuando pronuncio esa palabra con tal seriedad. Era ilógico y repugnante. -Tu no me amas, es más, tu no amas a nadie, no creo que tengas esas capacidades.

-Si lo hago. -Reitero él. -A ti.

-Intentaste matarme por tus deseos egoístas. -Reitero ella.

El asintió. -Si, realmente te hubiera asesinado incluso si te amaba. Tu sacrificio en mis manos, tu sangre y tus lagrimas solo para mí, es una extraña fantasía que me da placer. En el momento en el que vi esa escena que protagonizaste con él, sentí tanta envidia que no podía con la rabia, quería ser él, quería ser quien te quitara el último aliento de vida, probablemente nunca te olvidaría después de eso, permanecerías marcada en mi piel como yo lo haría en la tuya, ¿acaso no te parece la prueba más grande de amor eterno?

-Estas enfermo. -Susurro ella, sintiendo una fuerte lastima y repulsión por su carencia de buenos sentimientos. No sabía si era una sádico desquiciado o un masoquista interno.

-Podría ser, pero nunca encontraras a nadie que te ame con este tipo de pasión. -Sonrió satisfecho.

En ese momento sintió una nueva ola de dolor, y el sonido de insectos se acercó con fuerza, podía incluso sentir a Izanami en las inmediaciones, y ella no podría pelear con ella, solo le quedaba escapar. Fue en ese preciso instante de distracción que sintió como el la atrapaba y levantaba del suelo, soltó un leve grito de sorpresa antes de que su boca fuera impactada por la de él. Su piel era rígida, fría y repulsiva, sintió náuseas y su cuerpo se sacudió ante el malestar, fue tan fuerte que probablemente su cuerpo físico también lo sintió. Su única reserva de reiki había estallado y alejado al asaltante lejos de ella dejándola caer con poca gracia sobre el suelo en donde ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza. Había sido su fin. Aun desde el suelo, donde ahora estaba tirada vio a Ryu mirarla con la satisfacción bañando sus facciones. -¡Eres un maldito! -Le grito.

Él sonrió con euforia. -Ahora te iras conmigo Kagome, iremos juntos al inframundo, ya puedo saborear la idea de una eternidad contigo, incluso si fuera en la agonía. Segundos después su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer con pequeñas esferas purificadas de energía.

Kagome se sintió libre de llorar lo que le quedaba de lágrimas, porque incluso ahora podía escuchar la voz nada humana de Izanami rastreándola muy cerca de allí.

Sintió que alguien la cargaba y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El viento, las hojas y ramas le rasguñaron el cuerpo y el rostro, abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que la llevaba a cuesta.

-¿Hotaka? -Ella estaba realmente sorprendida de ver al hermano mayor de Hotaru allí, por supuesto él era pálido y frio. El la miro una sola vez con una extraña mueca de cansancio, mientras su piel cetrina y pálida comenzaba a tener color poco a poco. -¿Porque me tocaste? ¡Ahora también desaparecerás! -Le grito.

-Lady Irasue me ayudo a salir del yomi y me mando a buscarla, ese era mi único propósito. -Contesto él apresurándose, mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el palacio del Oeste que ya se podía ver cerca. -Y también… me gustaría que le dijera a mi pequeña hermana que no lamente mi muerte, que viva muy feliz y que tiene mi bendición para emparejarse de aquí a DOS MIL años. -Kagome sonrió.

-Creo que ya no podré llevarla más mi señora. -Susurro él dejándola en el suelo lentamente, estaba en uno de los jardines del palacio, realmente muy cerca del castillo. -Por favor recuérdele a Hotaru que realmente la quiero.

Ella asintió y lo vio desaparecer en un brillante color.

… **..*************….**

El lugar era oscuro, niebla gris inundaba los pasillos. Podía ver a los vivos caminando como también a veces no podía verlos, era bastante aleatorio si se atrevía a decirlo.

Marcho por los pasillos, pero todo parecía como un laberinto que cambiaba de forma, no reconocía las rutas, tampoco tenía un excelente sentido de la orientación, pero estaba segura de que muchos de esos pasillos se repetían constantemente.

-Niña. -Aquella voz inhumana y viciosa resonó en su oído izquierdo justo cuando pasaba por una de las puertas del pasillo, fue tanto el impacto del sonido chirriante que de un susto ella se abalanzo a la pared contraria esperando ver salir de esas puertas a Izanami que venía por ella; sin embargo, nadie emergió de aquel lugar y ella solo pudo intentar acompasar la respiración que ya de por si era dificultosa por sus energías al límite de cero.

-Niña. -Nuevamente el susurro esta vez en su oído derecho la hizo casi arrastrarse lejos de aquella pared a la que se estaba aferrando, pero nuevamente no había nadie.

-¿A que estas jugando? -Pregunto levantándose con precaución ante cualquier nuevo ataque auditivo.

La carcajada que le invadió ambos oídos resonó con fuerza, Izanami se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-Hueles a la sangre de mi querido esposo ¿Eres descendencia de Izanagi? -Pregunto, aunque obviamente era una pregunta sarcástica, puesto que la deidad de la muerte sabia de su árbol genealógico.

-Supongo que así seria. -Contesto Kagome dando pasos tentativos, mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel laberinto en el que se había convertido el palacio del Oeste.

-Izanagi no debió abandonarme en ese sitio oscuro, se olvidó de mí y de sus promesas de amor. Sin embargo, me dejo de lado y me suplanto por sus hijos, aquellos que creo y que ahora regentan el mundo como si fuesen superiores a mí, la que debió ser su madre. -La cólera y resentimiento invadía la fría voz, mientras Kagome luchaba por no congelarse en el intento moviéndose de esquina es esquina en busca de la salida.

-¿Mi niña, tu debiste ser mi niña… no quieres venir conmigo al inframundo? -Su voz había cambiado a una dulce y tierna en cuestión de segundos, mientras una mano huesuda y negruzca sobresalía de la esquina de una habitación justo frente a Kagome, mientras sostenía un rosado y jugoso melocotón. -Ten mi niña, si comes esto podrás despertar de esta ilusión. -Le ofreció.

Kagome vio la apetitosa fruta hipnotizada, y luego de su fugaz atracción por la dulzura que baño su paladar solo de imaginar mordiéndola, se rio. -Realmente crees que soy tan ignorante para no saber que si pruebo incluso una minúscula parte de cualquier tipo de alimento del inframundo me tendré que quedar allí y no podré salir más? ¿Piensas engañarme como lo intentaste con Izanagi?

De pronto no solo la mano salió de la habitación, si no todo aquel cuerpo esquelético y putrefacto envuelto entre cientos de insectos y serpientes viscosas, sus pies distorsionados se doblaron hasta quedar a la altura de sus hombros y las manos se estiraron asta parecer garras de algún tipo de ave, los dientes podridos se ensancharon y abrió la boca tan grande que ya ni siquiera podía ver el contorno de su rostro. -¡Te comeré! -Grito, y Kagome no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo de allí, mirando debes en cuando hacia atrás en donde la mujer la perseguía con una rapidez aterradora aun arrastrándose sobre sus pies, mostrándole a Kagome uno de sus mayores temores de pequeña.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse por el agotamiento extremo cuando sintió una presencia familiar, sintió que iba a llorar del agradecimiento y de la congoja que le hizo sentir volver a sentir esa energía, aquella que solo había sentido una vez cuando su pequeño nació. Y como si toda la ilusión se hubiera roto ella encontró el camino, la puerta en donde lo sentía. La abrió con fuerza y casi se abalanzo sobre el suelo al entrar. Izanami aun gritando horrorosamente no pudo atravesar la puerta porque un campo de energía de color turquesa le impidió el paso. Ella vio dentro del lugar y aguanto la respiración cuando vio su cuerpo sobre un futón y a un niño pequeño sentado a su lado, mirándola profundamente con sus ojos de un azul eléctrico.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Seré breve, pensé que este capitulo podría pulirlo hasta ayer, pero al parecer corregir casi veinte hojas de Word tarda mas de lo que había calculado inicialmente. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, así que espero que les guste, y si no es así… me temo que no puedo hacer nada.**

 **A las personas que me enviaron sus mensajes de apoyo y cariño, les agradezco y los quiero, me han levantado el animo y me hicieron sentir bien conmigo misma. Explayare mas mis palabras en el ultimo capitulo. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
